Trop proche de la Vérité
by little akary
Summary: Edward pense avoir gagné en donnant sa porte de la Vérité pour récupérer le corps de son frère. Cependant la Vérité a autre chose derrière la tête. Il a des problèmes et compte sur l'alchimiste et le mystérieux jeune homme qui vient de passer Sa porte pour les régler. Si au moins il pouvait savoir qui sont Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor?
1. Le marché

Alors voilà, bonjour tout le monde! Ravi de vous retrouver si certains retombent sur mon profil et une nouvelle de mes fic!

Je commence donc une nouvelle fic à chapitre qui mélangera les héro de et Fullmetal Alchimiste dans l'univers magique d'Harry Potter. Bien que le côté merveilleux reste mis en suspens puisqu'ils vont partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. L'ambiance est donc assez sombre, du moins j'espère arriver à vous plonger dans cette aventure -ci sera rédiger entièrement du point de vue d'Edward pour changer, je voulais tenter de réfléchir à travers son esprit mdr.

Je vais certainement tenter de mettre ensemble Edward et Allen, pour ceux qui me suivent d'avant, ça ne doit pas être une énorme surprise!

Bien sûr aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même si je suis bien contente de pouvoir faire parler mon imagination à travers eux!

Maintenant pour vous faire un vrai avis sur cette fic je vous propose de lire ce petit prologue!

Bonne lecture donc!

* * *

« Tu es venu pour ton frère ? Mais comment comptes-tu récupérer son corps entier ? Que vas-tu donner ? Ton propre corps ? »

Edward sourit tout en dépassant la Vérité. Dire que tout allait finir maintenant. Ce long voyage pour récupérer leurs corps. Cette guerre contre les homonculus. Il était encore blessé mais la douleur était bel et bien loin de tout ça. Il ne voyait plus que l'aboutissement de toutes ces années de recherche. Alors il annonça non sans fierté à la Vérité tout en regardant sa porte :

« Voici mon paiement. Cette énorme chose.

-La porte de la Vérité se trouve en chaque être humain, c'est ce qui leur permet d'utiliser l'alchimie… Tu veux sacrifier ta capacité à utiliser l'alchimie et redevenir un simple humain ?

-J'ai toujours été un simple humain, déclara Edward en se retournant. Un humain ordinaire qui n'a pas même pu sauver une fillette transformée en chimère. Quelqu'un qui a entraperçu la vérité et s'est reposé sur son don pour échouer encore et encore. Ca a été un long voyage…

-Es-tu réellement sûr de vouloir perdre ça ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'alchimie tant que j'ai mes amis. »

Le clone insipide qu'était la Vérité se fendit d'un sourire saillant. Il aurait pu être inquiétant mais Edward était sûr de sa réponse et la suite coulait de source selon lui.

« C'est la bonne réponse Alchimiste. Tu as vaincu la Vérité et je te respecte pour ça Edward Elric. »

C'est à partir de là que le blond sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas se passer comme dans le plan originel. La Vérité se releva et son sourire disparu laissant l'enveloppe blanche totalement vide. Le silence retomba, son prix n'était apparemment pas accepté même s'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse.

« C'est bien pour cela que je vais te proposer un autre marché.

-Je ne…

-Qui te permettrait de garder ton alchimie et retrouver ton frère.

-Comment ça ? »

La Vérité n'était pas du genre à s'arranger. Faire des marchés avec lui était toujours bien trop coûteux pour qu'il se permette de faire n'importe quoi. C'est alors que la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit. Sa porte, celle qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à l'alchimie ainsi qu'à la connaissance. Rien ne devrait pouvoir en sortir, vivant du moins et pourtant c'est bien un être humain qui s'avança.

« Ah, je vois que le deuxième protagoniste est enfin arrivé. »

Le regard doré se posa sur le dit protagoniste, un jeune homme de son âge. Sa poitrine trop plate et la discrète pomme d'Adam l'avaient renseigné sur le genre puisque le nouveau venu aurait très bien pu être pris pour une fille. En tout cas il ne faisait pas tâche avec le décor dans ses vêtements blancs même s'il semblait être aussi blessé que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et il pu parfaitement lire la méfiance et l'inquiétude dans les yeux argent à moitié cachés par des mèches étonnamment blanches. Puis il y avait son bras. Si on pouvait appeler ça un bras d'ailleurs. La couleur initiale devait être noire cependant de la main au coude il était blanc et se déformait en plumes.

Edward grimaça, une transmutation humaine qui avait mal fonctionné. Encore… Il était si simple de briser ce tabou. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui les attendait derrière alors pourquoi ne pas tenter après tout. C'était bien ce qu'ils avaient pensé avec son frère n'ayant alors que cinq ans.

Le seul problème était pourquoi il se retrouvait là, devant sa porte. D'ailleurs il venait de passer par sa porte. Leurs regards se détachèrent et Edward revint sur la Vérité. Il avait dit qu'il l'attendait. Attendre pour quoi au juste ?

« Vos questions sont légitimes, reprit le Vérité. Je comprends votre surprise mais j'avais à vous parler.

-Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? demanda l'inconnu en plissant les yeux. Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Il n'était pas passé par la porte de la Vérité comprit Edward. Sinon il n'aurait pas posé la question. Il aurait dû savoir qui était face à lui et pourquoi il était là. Pour payer son prix. C'est pourquoi sa présence ici était tout à fait incohérente. Personne ne pouvait se retrouver ici sans être passé par la porte.

« C'est pourtant possible, Alchimiste. Même si peu de personne le peuvent. Ce jeune homme peut parvenir à ouvrir vos portes même si cela lui demanderait une quantité d'énergie considérable et qu'il finirait surement par en mourir. Car on ne peut connaître entièrement une autre personne tant que nous gardons notre individualité. Cependant pour cette fois j'ai créé un raccourci pour lui faire rejoindre cet endroit. Il n'a rien vu mais a pu rester lui-même. »

Edward fronça les sourcils devant cette explication et regarda l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu ce qui crédibilisait la Vérité pour le coup. Étrangement le parasite blanc sur son bras avait diminué de moitié.

« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, où nous sommes non plus mais si tu veux te faire une idée disons que nous sommes dans ce qui a inspiré la création de l'arche.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? finit-il par demander sur la défensive.

-Ouais, pourquoi je dois encore resté là ? J'ai pourtant répondu correctement et…

-Je te l'ai dit j'ai un marché à te proposer. A vous proposer.

-Rien à battre, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à ça.

-Je pense que tu devrais me laisser expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants avant d'être aussi affirmatif. »

Edward détestait la Vérité. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Depuis qu'il lui avait prit son bras et son frère. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait un contrôle sur toutes les situations dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé. Il savait donc que si la Vérité voulait parler avec eux, ils n'avaient pas le choix. L'alchimiste grinça des dents mais n'ajouta rien.

Soudain le sol sur lequel ils marchaient s'anima. Sous eux des personnes s'agitaient. Des gens sur des balais et des sortes de chevaux volants semblaient en pleines courses contre des hommes en cape dans le ciel.

Edward fronça les sourcils et l'inconnu recula d'un pas. Ce qui ne servait à rien vu que le sol en entier montrait ce spectacle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où fuir.

« Ce que vous voyez est la réalité d'une autre dimension. »

Edward allait réagir lorsqu'un éclair vert traversa la scène. Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la cible tomber de son balai les yeux ternes.

Mort.

Un froid pesant s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il n'avait plus envie de contredire la Vérité. Cet Être était beaucoup de chose mais il ne faisait pas dans le futile. S'il leur montrait ces images, elles devaient être vraies.

« Celui qui tire les ficelles derrière ces massacres s'approche un peu trop de cet endroit.

-Tu veux dire de toi, coupa Edward d'une voix blanche.

-Il est encore loin de tout comprendre mais il a le potentiel de s'emparer des pouvoirs que recèle cet endroit. Tu l'as vu toi-même Alchimiste ce que cela pouvait entraîner entre les mains de quelqu'un qui avait tout planifié. Imagine maintenant que ces capacités tombent entre des mains aussi meurtrières qu'ambitieuses, sans aucun contrôle.

-Ce serait la fin de ce monde, répondit-il détournant le regard pour se retrouver face à la poursuite qui se continuait.

-Cela ne concerne pas seulement leur monde.

-Ce lieu, interrompit l'autre jeune homme chez qui se lisait l'effroi, vous avez dit qu'il était ce qui avait inspiré l'arche.

-En effet.

-Alors si on considère qu'il y a plusieurs monde, à partir d'ici il est possible d'aller dans n'importe lequel ?

-Comprenez-vous maintenant le réel problème ? Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de leur monde, déclara la Vérité en montrant le sol avec le dos de ses mains. Mais bel et bien de l'ensemble des univers. Car si personne ne l'en empêche il arriva à s'emparer d'un pouvoir qu'il n'a même pas commencé à comprendre. Qu'aucun humain ne pourrait comprendre.

-Vous… vous êtes dieu ?

-Si c'est ainsi que tu veux le voir alors je suis Dieu.

-Kch, lâcha Edward écœuré par cette affirmation ce qui laissa le blandinet indécis. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir dans cette histoire ?

-Je veux que vous arrêtiez Tom Jedusor. »

Un soupire jaune échappa à l'alchimiste. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Les pouvoirs dont parlait la Vérité il venait juste de les voir en action.

De les combattre.

De les vaincre.

Il avait déjà failli y laisser la vie. D'ailleurs il n'était encore là que par le sacrifice de son frère. Frère qu'il était simplement venu chercher. Il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pas avant d'avoir vu qu'Alphonse allait bien. Qu'il pouvait le ramener.

« Je ne peux pas, le coupa l'autre dans ses pensés. Et je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans. »

Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son arrivée. Son bras maintenant en majeur partie noir était maintenu par son autre main, le faisant sans doute souffrir. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. La situation d'où il venait ne devait pas être plus joyeuse que la sienne. Lui-même ne devait pas être en meilleur état.

« Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, sinon cela réduirait la compensation. Sache juste que si tu acceptes je scellerais le Noah qui est en toi. »

Cette fois ce fut à lui d'écarquiller les yeux. Sa main agrippa un peu plus son bras puis son regard se fit sombre. Il ne croyait visiblement pas la Vérité. Comment lui en vouloir ? Alors l'Être face à eux leva son bras dans sa direction. Le regard argenté se fit encore plus acéré sur la Vérité. Edward ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais l'inconnu l'avait ressentit lui. Il devait commencer à comprendre que la Vérité n'était pas du genre à proposer mais plutôt à ordonner.

« Quant à toi Alchimiste tu pourras garder ton alchimie et repartir avec ton frère.

-C'est clairement du chantage !

-Non, cassa-t-il. Tu peux décider de repartir maintenant avec ton frère tout en laissant ton alchimie. Ce n'est qu'une proposition et pour qu'elle soit valable vous devez tous les deux l'accepter. »

Les regards doré et argenté se croisèrent de nouveau. De toute évidence aucun des deux ne voulaient se trouver là alors les choses étaient rapidement réglées.

C'était bien sûr sans compter avec la Vérité.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il ne faisait pas les choses pour rien, alors il n'allait pas juste déballer les faits comme ça.

« Bien sûr vous pouvez choisir de rentrer chez vous, mais dans ce cas-là comptez les jours avant qu'il n'arrive dans votre monde pour tout vous voler, une nouvelle fois. »

Bien sûr la Vérité finissait par mettre le doute. Pour les faire pencher de son côté. Pour que les choses se passent comme Il le voudrait. Il savait parfaitement comment manipuler les gens et leurs sentiments.

Edward serra le poing. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère à peine retrouvé pour courir après des dangers encore plus grands. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment fermer les yeux en espérant que jamais ce Tom Jedusor n'arrive jamais chez lui ? Chez eux ?

Il découvrit la même détresse dans les yeux de son compagnon d'infortune.

« Pourquoi nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Tu as la connaissance qu'il manque à ce monde, reprit la Vérité pour lui avant de se tourner vers l'autre. Tu peux interagir avec les âmes. Vous êtes les plus à même pour les aider. Le troisième protagoniste est déjà dans leur monde. Celui qui utilise la magie. Harry Potter.

-Je ne veux pas laisser Al ici.

-Si tu décides de partir, ta part de contrat sera validée Alchimiste et ton frère pourra retrouver son corps.

-Mais s'ils ne me voient pas revenir alors ils vont se poser des questions, je suis sûr qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Je l'avertirai de ce que tu fais mais la décision restera la sienne. Cependant sans mon aide ou la tienne Exorciste, il ne pourra pas vous rejoindre.

-Sûr ?

-Tu as ma parole. »

Ses yeux se détournèrent vers le sol. Il y vit une femme qui sanglotait au chevet d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait perdu une oreille et l'hémorragie avait semble-t-il du mal à s'arrêter. Là-bas c'était la guerre. Il allait devoir revivre tout ça, une deuxième fois. Sans son frère. Sans ses amis dont il avait revendiqué la valeur quelques minutes auparavant. Avec pour seul véritable compagnon l'inconnu qui avait traversé sa porte.

Edward ferma les yeux en remontant haut la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule décision à prendre ici, la seule qu'il ne voulait pas prendre.

« Je vais le faire, déclara la voix claire de l'autre jeune homme ce qui fini par le décider.

-Ouais moi aussi. T'as intérêt à tenir tes promesses.

-Ai-je déjà failli à un échange équivalent ?

-Non, admit-il à contrecœur.

-Bien je vais ouvrir ta porte Alchimiste. Traversez-là pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

-Attendez nous ne savons rien de ce monde, remarqua l'inconnu justement.

-Je vous l'ai dit si je vous en révèle trop je ne pourrais pas vous récompenser à la hauteur de votre tâche. Je vais juste vous répéter les deux noms que vous ne devrez pas oublier. Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter.

-Mais…

-Laisse, coupa Edward. S'il dit qu'il ne peut rien révéler de plus c'est qu'il ne peut pas. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. Ou plutôt se serait à notre désavantage. »

Le regard argenté sembla le jauger un moment puis finalement hocha doucement de la tête. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en grand, Edward prit une grande inspiration puis s'y engagea finalement.

L'inconnu.

La solitude.

La guerre.

Il était surement maudit dans une autre vie pour que tout ça lui retombe dessus à peine eut-il terminé sa propre guerre mais ce n'était pas le moment de haïr son destin. Il avait mieux à faire. En l'occurrence empêcher Tom Jedusor de détruire son propre monde et menacer l'univers tout entier.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue.

J'attends quelques réactions pour savoir si je vous mets la suite...

Et aussi pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. On ne le dira jamais assez la review est le salaire de l'écrivain de fanfiction. Faîtes-nous savoir que vous êtes là et nous posterons des fic pour vous!


	2. Partenaire

Hey, minna-san! Apparemment cette fic a été saluée vivement par ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une commentaire! Je vous annonce donc que je vais poster la suite comme promis. La parution se fera à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, normalement, sinon je vous préviendrez pas de panique. Ce sera le vendredi, petit plaisir pour le week-end, eheh, enfin j'espère.

Le premier chapitre donc, où Ed et Allen apprennent à se connaître, parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Réponse aux review:

 **3j4** : Heureuse de te voir sur cette nouvelle fic! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Mangas281:** Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **ReimaChan:** Et bien voilà la suite!

 **Erikadu19:** A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu envie d'en écrire moi-même, hein? C'est jsutement parce qu'il n'y en avais pas assez. Alors bon j'espère pouvoir participer à la communauté des crossover!

 **Arya39:** Ahah contente que de voir une nouvelle fiction te fasse aussi plaisir! Mais faut pas aller jusqu'à pleurer quand même, c'est qu'une fic hein ^^ Oui tu t'es bien située Allen vient juste de s'évader de sa cellule. Ahah oui niveau taille Ed aurait pu tomber plus mal. Surtout que là Ed est le plus âgé si je me réfère aux oeuvres, enfin t'inquiète tu auras des précisions là-dessus dans la fic. Oui j'ai vu qu'il y a des mots qui ont été coupé à l'envoie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'irai rectifier. Alors je te rassure, non je n'ai absolument rien comprit au dernier chapitre de DGM, sauf une chose la congrégation a rattrapé Allen. Quant à la fréquence de post, bah j'ai précisé plus haut! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir sur ma nouvelle fic en tout cas!

 **DarkBlood98:** Très contente de te voir sur cette nouvelle fic! Yeah la partie HP est presque finie... normalement j'aurais dû l'arrêter là mais un peu comme pour la Montre d'argent je me suis attachée à l'univers et je crois que je vais la continuer... Je me déprime...

 **Lucy:** Oui je connais déjà ton avis, je sais déjà que tu l'attendais avec impatience. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir lire le troisième chapitre aussi, et non plus seulement les deux premiers mdr. Quoi que tu vas encore devoir attendre une semaine eheheheh! Seulement parce que je te déteste de m'avoir donner envie de continuer cette fic plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu. C'est TA faute!

Sur ce bon chapitre !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au milieu de nul part. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensèrent en voyant le décor. Une forêt et aucun bruit alentour si ce n'était la nature. Alors comme ça, ils étaient maintenant dans un autre monde ? Dure à croire rien n'avait changé. Edward leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y trouver les mêmes étoiles que chez lui.

« Il faudrait trouver de quoi te soigner. »

Edward rebaissa la tête pour regarder son compagnon. Il semblait aller mieux que lorsqu'il avait passé sa porte pour la première fois. Ce n'était toujours pas l'idéal mais il semblait au moins capable de se déplacer. Son bras était maintenant totalement noir et il ne le tenait plus comme s'il allait échapper à son contrôle. Sa main vint à sa rencontre et s'arrêta entre eux deux.

« Allen Walker.

-Edward Elric. »

Edward serra la main tendue. C'était chaud et doux. Allen avait la peau douce. Il en aurait bien rigolé, de cette information totalement stupide, mais le fait était qu'il avait sentit ça avec sa main droite. La main qu'il avait récupérée grâce à Al. Alors il était stupidement heureux de pouvoir retrouver ces sensations. Ce bras était encore chétif mais peu importait, il était bel et bien là maintenant.

« Edward ? »

Il secoua la tête sortant de ses pensés.

« Tu m'as parlé ?

-Oui, je voulais savoir où tu étais blessé, je sais appliquer les premiers soins mais…

-Ouais je comprends, même si je suis pas sûr que voir un médecin soit une bonne idée. Nous n'avons aucune identité ici. Encore moins d'argent.

-Faisons déjà les premiers soins. Il faut trouver un point d'eau. »

Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer prêt d'un cours d'eau pour cette nuit. Allen déchira le bas de sa tunique pour le tremper. Durant ce temps Edward avait retiré difficilement son haut. Ses jambes allaient bien et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à montrer son automail.

Étonnamment Allen fut doux aussi pour le soigner. Contrairement à Winry, contrairement aux infirmières de l'armée. Ses gestes étaient lents et méticuleux. Il nettoyait le sang puis trempait de nouveau son morceau de tissu dans l'eau avant de bander la plaie et de réitérer la manœuvre avec un nouveau morceau de tissu.

Le silence les enveloppait, de toute évidence ils ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas non plus. C'était ce dont voulait se convaincre Edward alors qu'il regardait son soigneur. A vrai dire il ne le quitta pas un seul instant des yeux. Ses pupilles suivant tous ses gestes.

Allen ne dit rien non plus. Il semblait être loin d'ici malgré la précision de ses gestes. De plus près son visage ressemblait vraiment à celui d'une fille. Un peu étrange avec ses cheveux blanc et sa marque mais celui d'une très jolie fille. Arrivé à cette réflexion Edward voulu se gifler mentalement, d'ailleurs il le fit. Allen était un homme et ça se voyait dans son attitude, c'était totalement irrespectueux de sa part de laisser ses idées divaguer comme ça.

Il fallait briser le silence avant qu'il ne se remette à penser à d'autre stupidité.

« Merci pour ça.

-Ce n'est rien, fit-il après un court silence. Nous sommes partenaires maintenant.

-Ouais… »

Le silence allait retomber mais peut-être que pour cette première soirée il valait mieux. Pour qu'ils puissent se remettre les idées en place.

« Nous allons devoir dormir par terre, ça ira ?

-Oui, oui, je l'ai déjà fait t'inquiète.

-Tu n'as aucune blessure interne ? »

Le regard doré se releva vers Allen. En fait il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas médecin après tout. Son… partenaire… dû le comprendre alors il se mit lui-même à tâter doucement le ventre de l'alchimiste. Cherchant là où il le pouvait des blessures éventuelles.

« Je dirais que tu as quelques côtes cassées. Il va falloir te trouver un médecin finalement.

-Elle est juste cassée ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas le dire juste au touché.

-Saloperie de Vérité, il aurait au moins pu me soigner avant…

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais on peut dire ça. C'est une vieille compagne. Du genre qu'on préfèrerait oublier mais qui ne le permet pas.

-Oui je vois. »

Allen passa une main sur son ventre alors que ses yeux se ternirent. Il avait aussi un passé douloureux de toute évidence.

« Désolé que ça te tombe dessus.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas eu plus de chance que moi.

-Bah au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Alors tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.

-C'est compliqué, tu es sûr de vouloir étancher ta soif de connaissance ce soir ?

-Non tu as raison. Nous devrions dormir. »

A même le sol, ça ne serait pas confortable mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Allen semblait aller mieux mais il fallait se l'avouer, aucun des deux ne pourraient faire plus de 50 mètres. Ils firent de petits tas de feuille qu'Edward changea plus ou moins en matelas sous les yeux surpris du blandinet. Puis ils tentèrent de s'allonger le plus confortablement possible.

Edward regardait le ciel se demandant toujours s'il avait réellement changé de monde. Rien ne semblait si différent ici. Les mêmes odeurs de forêt, les mêmes bruits, les mêmes étoiles. L'eau avait le même goût. Comment savoir s'ils étaient vraiment autre part ?

« Tu savais ? Pour les mondes parallèles ?

-Tu ne voulais pas dormir ? demanda l'alchimiste à qui répondit un petit silence.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Je comprends, moi non plus.

-Je ne sais pas trop si ça me choque ou si au final je m'y attendais.

-Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que la Vérité nous a choisis. Il savait qu'on s'adapterait vite.

-Peut-être.

-J'en savais rien, souffla finalement Edward. Je pense que tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu on ne peut pas y croire réellement.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne connait que ce qu'on a pu voir, répondit Allen. Et il doit rester bien des choses que personne n'a dû voir.

-Tu es philosophe Allen ?

-Non, loin de là. »

Mais lorsqu'Edward tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux semblaient briller. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, où ils étaient. Ce que la Vérité leur avait fait découvrir. La possibilité de voir et de connaître des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginées.

Finalement le sommeil le rattrapa. La journée avait été longue. Après tout il se battait depuis le milieu de la matinée. Il avait enfin le droit au repos.

Même si dormir fit du bien à son esprit, son corps n'était pas tout à fait du même avis. Son dos cria au martyr dès ses premiers mouvements au réveil. Le sol n'était pas le meilleur matelas du monde, mais ça il était déjà au courant. Allen semblait lui aussi réveillé. Il s'activait à côté alors l'alchimiste se redressa tout en bâillant.

« Salut.

-Bonjour. Tu as faim ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'ai trouvé des baies et des noix.

-Très bonne nouvelle. »

Même si c'était peu, au moins son ventre arrêterait de crier famine pendant quelques minutes. Ils se partagèrent le butin du blandinet. Ils échangèrent cette fois quelques paroles badines. Les mots sortant plus facilement que la veille. Même si ce n'était que pour parler du temps et du confort de la nuit.

« Je devrais revoir tes bandages avant que l'on parte. Certains se sont défaits. Celle du bras surtout, j'ai peur qu'elle s'infecte. »

Edward regarda le dit bras. Celui qui s'était retrouvé embroché sur le morceau de béton. Celui qui avait entraîné le sacrifice d'Alphonse. Oui ce serait dommage de le perdre. Alors il hocha simplement de la tête. Allen défit le bandage approximatif, sous la grimace du blond. Malgré l'eau le tissu avait fini par coller au sang et le retirer avait arraché la croute qui avait commencé à se former durant la nuit. Alors son partenaire reprit le même scénario que la veille.

« C'est bon. Ca devrait tenir.

-Merci encore. Et toi tu n'as rien ?

-Rien que l'on puisse aider pour le moment, reprit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Allons-y. »

Edward le détailla du regard mais finalement ne vit aucunes blessures apparentes. Il n'y avait pas de sang non plus. Il l'aurait vu sinon, les vêtements blancs ne pouvaient pas cacher ce genre de chose mais si Allen ne voulait pas se confier il n'allait pas le forcer. Pas maintenant, pas encore, parce que chacun avait le droit à son jardin secret.

Ils parcoururent donc la forêt suivant le ruisseau qui les mènerait forcément à la civilisation. Si ce n'était lui directement au moins celui dans lequel il se jetait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin, finit par déclarer Edward au bout d'un moment. Marcher ne me fait pas mal alors ma côte doit juste être fêlée, si c'est ça alors elle devrait se réparer toute seule. »

Allen le jaugea de nouveau d'un regard. Edward avala alors sa salive restant bloqué devant l'intensité dans les yeux gris. Il connaissait ça. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il comprit qu'Allen avait déjà dû voir quelqu'un mourir lui aussi. Quelqu'un de proche et qui comptait pour lui.

« Je t'assure que ça ira. Si nous passons juste par une pharmacie pour prendre les médicaments nécessaires ça devrait prendre une semaine à peu près.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas médecin.

-J'ai des connaissances, déclara-t-il en regardant sur le côté.

-C'est ce qu'Il a dit, remarqua Allen. Qu'Il t'avait choisi parce que tu avais les connaissances. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-J'ai ouvert la porte de la Vérité, j'ai vu une partie des connaissances qu'il y avait derrière. »

Allen le regarda surpris sans trouver quoi répondre apparemment. L'alchimiste lui fit un pauvre sourire et continua son explication.

« La porte de la Vérité contient en quelque sorte toutes les connaissances de l'univers. C'est la Vérité absolue. Tout ce qu'on peut rêver de savoir est derrière. Alors bien sûr tout le monde ne peut pas y avoir accès, ce serait trop risqué. Ca n'arrive que dans certaines circonstances et ça a toujours un prix.

-Un échange équivalent ?

-On peut dire ça, mais si rien ne vaut la connaissance. Mais je te retourne la question, il a dit que tu pouvais interagir avec les âmes.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple. J'ai le pouvoir d'exorciser les âmes, c'est la seule interaction que je peux avoir avec elles. Avec ce bras, désigna-t-il son bras noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Chez moi on appelle ça de l'innocence.

-Donc il faut croire qu'on court après l'âme de ce Tom Jedusor.

-Sans doute, sinon je ne vois pas en quoi je serais indispensable.

-Je pense que la Vérité ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Tu n'es pas là pour rien Allen. Il nous reste juste à savoir pourquoi.

-Qui est cette Vérité qui nous a envoyé ? Il a dit que je pouvais le considérer comme Dieu mais…

-Si c'est Dieu alors c'est le Dieu le plus ingrat. Il ne répondra à tes souhaits que si tu lui cèdes quelque chose d'équivalent en échange. Il en a sans doute les pouvoirs mais pas la bonté que les gens lui attribuent.

-Chez moi, je suis exorciste. On nous appelle aussi les Apôtres de Dieu, lui apprit Allen vers qui il tourna un regard interrogatif. Je n'ai jamais été réellement croyant. Les seuls moments où j'ai cru en son existence étaient pour le détester. Je pense que cette image correspond bien à ta Vérité.

-Les Apôtres de Dieu ?

-Tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser l'innocence, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui choisi son utilisateur. Ce qui donne l'impression que tout est décidé bien au dessus de l'humanité.

-Je peux le voir ? »

Allen fixa ses yeux gris sur lui et Edward s'immobilisa. S'il fallait combattre côte à côte alors il devait savoir ce qu'était capable de faire ce bras. Le blandinet devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'il hocha de la tête. L'alchimiste voulu tendre la main pensant examiner le bras mais à la place il recula d'un pas surpris par une vive lumière blanche. Lorsqu'il se reprit Allen était recouvert par une cape blanche. A son cou était visible un masque vénitien en argent. Il releva alors son bras qui avait changé de forme. Hormis les couleurs qui n'étaient plus aussi uniforme c'était sa main qui avait le plus évoluée. Ses doigts étaient devenus des griffes.

« Des griffes capables d'atteindre l'âme, souffla-t-il en attrapant respectueusement les dites griffes.

-Elles lacèrent aussi la peau, lui apprit Allen mal à l'aise. C'est le premier niveau de transformation de mon innocence.

-Merci, déclara alors Edward ce qui perturba encore plus son vis-à-vis.

-C'est normal… enfin, si on doit travailler ensemble…

-Merci de m'avoir montré quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas en paix. »

L'alchimiste avait bien remarqué qu'Allen n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ses griffes. Il devait être quelqu'un de profondément gentil. A voir comment il s'était occupé de ses blessures, il ne devait certainement pas affectionner de blesser les autres. Pourtant avec cette cape sur le dos Allen semblait si lumineux. Il semblait bien plus lui-même. Puis Edward se décida à rendre la politesse au jeune homme.

« Chez moi j'ai le titre d'alchimiste. Je peux transformer la matière à mon vouloir. »

Il voulu faire une démonstration et claqua donc des mains avant de les poser sur son bras. Durant quelques secondes le geste lui avait paru si naturel mais maintenant il n'avait plus d'automail. Donc plus rien à transmuter sur son bras. Allen qui avait reprit son apparence normale pencha la tête sur le côté dubitatif. Edward changea donc de cible et posa ses mains sur un arbre. Une partie de l'écorce de celui-ci se transforma en un poing où le pouce était relevé. Ceci finit par arracher un sourire à l'exorciste.

« C'est ce que tu as fait hier avec les feuilles. Ca m'a l'air pratique.

-Tant qu'on a de la matière sous la main.

-Tant que tu as un sol sous tes pieds.

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'en servir contre la Vérité.

-Non effectivement, remarqua-t-il vaguement amusé. Je crois que nous arrivons quelque part. »

En effet des maisons étaient visibles un peu plus loin. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire et se mirent en quête d'une pharmacie. Ils avaient des médicaments et des bandages à acheter.

Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient la dure réalité les rattrapait. Ils n'étaient plus chez eux. Les gens n'étaient pas les mêmes. Les maisons étaient différentes. Leurs tenues beaucoup trop éloignées. Il faudrait acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Edward était les voitures. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à celle de Mustang et allaient bien plus vite. Bien trop vite si on voulait son avis.

Rapidement un autre problème se fit sentir lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin une pharmacie. Ils n'avaient à proprement parlé aucun argent sur eux. Edward avait bien quelques pièces mais ils n'étaient pas dans son monde, ce n'était donc certainement pas le même système de monnaie. Il ne pensait pas avoir de problème d'argent un jour.

C'est alors qu'il vit Allen se diriger vers un bar. Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'était pas bon. Surtout lorsqu'on était mineur sans argent. Sauf qu'Allen n'était pas rentré pour boire, comme le comprit rapidement l'alchimiste. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas fut ce qui suivi. Il avait fallu moins d'une heure pour que le blandinet se trouve des adversaires et qu'il arrive à les déposséder de tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux à ce moment là. Tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Tu es inquiétant, tu le sais ça.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Allen rangeant soigneusement ses gains. Nous allons pouvoir t'acheter des médicaments et des bandages. »

Et aussi avoir un toit sur la tête et un lit sous le dos cette nuit. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable mais il ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Allen était inquiétant. L'aura noire qui avait flottée autour de lui durant la partie ne pourrait jamais quitter son esprit.

Passer à la pharmacie n'avait pas servit que pour lui. Ils avaient aussi prit le temps de se renseigner. Apparemment la grande ville la plus proche était Londres. Si cela ne disait rien à Edward, Allen semblait connaître ce nom. L'alchimiste espérait que ce soit la même ville au moins le repérage serait plus simple. Ils eurent l'indication d'où trouver de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que la direction d'une bibliothèque.

Il ne fallait pas oublier le but de leur présence ici, dans ce monde inconnu. Il fallait donc commencer les recherches et avec deux noms seulement les choses risquaient d'être longues. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. De toute évidence ils étaient d'accord de commencer par se fondre dans le décor. Alors ils partirent acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Puis une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient en milieu d'après-midi mais ainsi Allen pourrait faire des bandages corrects au blond qui ne risquerait pas de salir ses nouveaux habits.

Puis finalement ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Edward se trouva enfin dans son élément, entouré de livre. L'endroit sentait le papier et le propre. C'était une bibliothèque bien tenue et il était sûr que la réceptionniste pourrait donc l'aider dans ses recherches. Il s'approcha sûr de lui.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi.

-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, jeune homme ? »

Edward passa le fait qu'elle le prenait encore pour un mineur. Ce n'était pas si important que ça après tout. De toute façon elle lorgnait plutôt du côté d'Allen.

« J'aimerai faire des recherches et je voudrais avoir une idée d'où commencer.

-Quel genre de recherche ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-J'ai deux noms. Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter, est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non rien du tout, désolé. Mais vous pouvez toujours chercher dans l'ordinateur.

-L'ordinateur ? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté et elle dût comprendre qu'il n'avait pas suivi ce qu'elle lui proposait. Alors pour appuyer ses dires elle désigna une sorte de machine avec un écran comme une télévision. Edward s'approcha dubitatif accompagné d'Allen.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Euh… oui, répondit-il finalement.

-Tu sais t'en servir ?

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer… »

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine

Prochain chapitre: Et bien ils avancent dans leur recherche jusqu'à découvrir le monde caché de la magie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Le monde sous le monde

Me voilà de retour cette semaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic vous plait. De même je suis agréablement surprise de revoir des lecteurs de "La montre d'argent". Même si je suis consciente que ce triple crossover n'est pas très courant. Concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et bien les prémices du monde de la magie. Ca ne sera pas sans mal je suis assure.

Réponse au review:

 **White-Feather-Angelis :** C'est peut-être justement parce que tu as encore mon ancienne fic dans la tête que tu les trouves déjà proche ^^. Contrairement à ce que tu dis personnellement je vois Ed et Allen comme deux personnes habitués à travailler en équipe et donc rapide à s'adapter même si ce partenaire change. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. D'autant plus que nous sommes uniquement du point de vue d'Ed qui sort de sa guerre. Il prend les soins que lui donne Allen comme une pause bienfaisante d'où la sensation de chaleur et de douceur. Comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu juste avant je pense que tout le monde serait d'accord mdr. Quant à Allen, pour moi il reste avant quelqu'un de gentil, qui donnera son aide à quelqu'un d'aussi blessé qu'Ed. Par contre à part leur "pouvoir" réciproque ils ne se sont rien avouer et n'ont rien partagé de leur monde. En fait ils ont agit comme s'ils se faisaient parfaitement confiance mais n'ont rien dévoilé. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je voyais ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si mes explications te paraissent justifiées.

 **Nenali-chan:** Contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant "Le montre d'argent", et que celle-ci te semble intéressante. Même si ce n'est pas du tout le même registre... Non c'est sûr c'est même assez traumatisant de voir Allen comme ça. Concernant ta question sur la confiance entre Ed et Allen, je vois Ed et Allen comme deux personnes habitués à travailler en équipe et donc rapide à s'adapter même si ce partenaire change. Et à part leur "pouvoir" réciproque ils ne se sont rien avouer et n'ont rien partagé de leur monde. En fait ils ont agit comme s'ils se faisaient parfaitement confiance mais n'ont rien dévoilé, en fait je vois les choses un peu comme toi, non ils ne font pas confiance tout de suite mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont mettre de la distance. Après tout on dit bien qu'il faut garder ses amis prêt de soit et ses ennemis encore plus. Quant à Allen face à "dieu", disons que sur le coup il a été trop choqué pour faire ça mais j'ai prévu une autre rencontre ne t'inquiète pas. Exactement c'est pendant le septième tome, je t'explique même pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai relu juste pour cette fic mdr. Quant à HArry il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres pour avoir sa réaction. Si tu parles des derniers chapitres de DGM sortis... pour l'instant étant donné que je n'y comprends rien, non je ne compte pas les utiliser mdr. Peut-être que si ça devient plus compréhensible alors j'ajouterais des petites références.

 **Arya39:** Normalement Allen a déjà vu des ordinateurs à la congrégation tu sais mdr même si c'est pas lui qui s'en sert mais les scientifique et qu'ils sont vraiment moins pointu que ceux de l'époque d'Harry... c'est dire mdr. Allen sans partie de poker n'est pas Allen et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le refaire pendant la fic mdr. concernant les blessure d'Allen, bien sûr que non il a pas été torturé! C'est Link qui devait le faire parlé, il ne torture pas Allen. Concernant les autres blessure d'Allen pour moi son innocence les a soignées et la sous nutrition et bien il va se rattraper en ville. Et puis comme tu dis Allen souffre toujours en silence. Surtout au début lorsqu'il ne connait pas son compagnon.

 **Guren:** Ahah c'est mignon que tu le vois comme ça. Non ils ne sont pas amoureux. Déjà on ne voit la fic que d'après les réflexion d'Ed. Il vient tout juste de sortir de la guerre, voir même de son combat. Alors tout ne pourrait que paraître doux. De son côté Allen est, selon moi, quelqu'un de profondément gentils, donc forcément il va être précautionneux lorsqu'il soigne quelqu'un. Ce qui amène l'atmosphère douce. Quant au chaleureux... Ils sont tous les deux séparé de tous ceux qu'ils aiment et se rendent compte qu'il tombe avec quelqu'un qui semble amical, alors juste pour cette soirée ils se sont laisser aller. Tu verras que la suite n'est pas aussi pelucheuse. mdr.

 **Lucy:** Oui forcément que c'était toi, je n'aurais pas pu me montrer... Je te connais trop bien maintenant... Attend ce n'est pas encore écrit non plus. Il paraît en effet que j'ai un certain côté sadique. Désolée pour toi. Comment ça tu ne l'as pas relu! Je suis indignée! VRaiment mdr.!Et bah si tu réagis déjà comme ça, je sens que tu vas mal finir avant la fin de la fic ^^" parce que leur sentiments sont beaucoup plus travaillé que dans "La montre d'argent". Enfin j'espère... mdr.

 **Angelis-of-night:** Je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines le vendredi, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

 **3j4:** Oui l'ordinateur... qui n'en fera jamais qu'à sa tête. Alors en plus lorsqu'on est profane mdr. J'espère que les prochains chapitre seront aussi agréable pour toi.

 **ReimaChan:** Ah l'ordinateur vs les profanes. Enfin Allen en a déjà vu à la congrégation. Contente de voir que tu apprécies le début de relation que j'ai voulu mettre en place.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Allen s'installa donc devant l'ordinateur. Il y avait une chaise devant le petit bureau, c'était apparemment une machine dont on se servait souvent. Intrigué Edward se pencha pour voir. Il eut la réelle preuve qu'il n'était plus dans son monde. Sous ses yeux s'enchaînaient des symboles qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une écriture.

« Il demande un mot clé pour la recherche, expliqua finalement Allen au bout d'un petit silence.

-Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ? demanda Ed perplexe.

-C'est de l'anglais. J'utilisais cette langue lorsque j'étais jeune… »

Edward garda son regard fixe sur Allen un moment. Il parlait donc anglais ? L'alchimiste n'avait proprement aucune idée de ce qu'était cette langue mais alors comment arrivaient-ils à communiquer aussi facilement ? Était-ce un coup de la Vérité ? Ou bien une connaissance qu'il avait acquis sans le savoir derrière la porte. Cette connaissance n'ayant eu aucune utilitée jusqu'ici elle était simplement restée stagnante dans sa mémoire à long terme ? Bien que perturbant, c'était encore ce qui restait le plus plausible… Ce qui voudrait dire qu'Edward n'avait pas accès à toute la connaissance dont lui avait fait part la Vérité en ce fameux jour.

C'était crispant… Et inquiétant.

« Edward ?

-Désolé.

-Ca te prend souvent ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca va faire deux fois que je pose des questions dans le vide. Tu sembles loin, expliqua Allen cherchant apparemment ses mots. Comme si ton esprit était ailleurs. »

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire désobligé.

« Dans un sens c'est vrai.

-Comment ça ?

-Je réfléchis. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un tendance à me fermer au monde lorsque je réfléchis.

-Oh je vois. La prochaine fois je te frapperais.

-Pardon ? demanda Edward ses yeux s'écarquillant.

-Si tu es dans tes songes alors te frapper sera encore la solution la plus rapide pour t'en faire sortir.

-Tu oserais ? Tu es capable de frapper quelqu'un ? »

Honnêtement Edward était surpris. Après toute la douceur dont il avait fait preuve dans la forêt pour ses blessures. Il imaginait difficilement son compagnon faire du mal intentionnellement à quelqu'un. Mais apparemment cette réflexion ne plu pas au blandinet.

L'éclat dans les iris argent lui fit froid dans le dos.

Allen pouvait être comparé à une fille, sur plusieurs aspect, mais il restait bel et bien un homme et il avait apparemment sa fierté. Edward se fit la réflexion de ne plus douter de lui. Il sentait que son compagnon pourrait se venger d'une horrible façon dans le cas contraire.

« Je respecte la vie, il y a un mal à ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Non aucun, répondit rapidement Edward avant de prendre un regard plus distant. Vraiment aucun. C'est bon à entendre.

-Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. »

L'alchimiste hocha de la tête et vit de la surprise dans les yeux gris, ainsi que du soulagement. Il fit un piètre sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers l'ordinateur.

C'est vrai, il fallait qu'ils avancent dans leurs recherches. Même s'il aimait parler avec Allen. Edward s'était trouvé de nombreux point commun avec le blandinet. Il en découvrait encore un sur leur vision de la vie. Cependant ils n'étaient pas dans cette bibliothèque pour rien. Il fallait donc qu'ils avancent.

« Donc tu comprends ce qui est marqué.

-Oui.

-Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelques similitudes entre ton monde et celui-ci. Tu es sûr que nous ne sommes pas chez toi ?

-Non, répondit-t-il sans hésiter. Les voitures ne sont pas les mêmes. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de magie chez moi.

-Ok, fais une recherche pour Tom Jedusor, s'il demande un mot clé. »

Allen se mit à taper sur le clavier. L'alchimiste observa minutieusement ses gestes. Il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir s'il était seul. Il savait déjà parler la langue, apprendre à la lire ne devrait pas être trop long. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à son compagnon.

Il n'eut par contre pas besoin de demander pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat. La page qui venait de s'ouvrir était totalement vide. Leurs regards se croisèrent indécis puis Allen tapa autre chose. Certainement Harry Potter. Par acquis de conscience. En tout cas c'est qu'Edward aurait fait. Il n'y eut pas plus de succès.

C'était étrange. La Vérité ne faisait pas dans le superficiel. S'il avait lâché ces noms il y avait bien une raison. Allen se frotta la nuque. Les pupilles dorées suivirent ce mouvement. De toute évidence le blandinet n'avait aucune séquelle malgré l'état dans lequel il avait passé sa porte. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question.

Soudain il posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise. Intrigué Allen leva les yeux vers lui. En pensant à la Vérité, il avait lâché une autre information. Noyée dans tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de ne pas le mettre en avant.

« Lorsqu'Il a parlé d'Harry Potter, il en parlé comme d'un troisième protagoniste. »

Allen resta silencieux mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait. Puis finalement il hocha doucement de la tête avant d'ajouter.

« Il a dit celui qui maîtrise la magie.

-C'est sans doute là que notre façon de faire ne va pas. Est-ce que tu vois de la magie autour de toi ?

-Non, avoua-t-il.

-C'est ça, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il n'y a personne qui utilise la magie. Pourtant d'après ce qu'on a vu hier, je pense que la magie est pour eux quelque chose de naturel, qu'ils utilisent comme nous nous lavons les mains ou faisons la cuisine.

-Mais comme tu l'as dit il n'y en a pas ici.

-Peut-être parce que tous ne peuvent pas l'utiliser et…

-Alors ? coupa la voix de la réceptionniste qui fit un sourire au blandinet. Vous trouvez ce que vous cherchez ?

-J'aurais une question, reprit ce dernier renvoyant le sourire à la jeune femme. Que savez-vous de la magie ?

-La… La magie ? demanda-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

-C'est cela.

-Vous voulez parler de spectacle de magie ? Ou alors connaître les trucs peut-être ? »

Elle rougit en regardant le jeune homme toujours assit. Ses yeux firent le tour de la bibliothèque avec un empressement non feint. De toute évidence elle cherchait à plaire à Allen. Dire que celui-ci était complètement indifférent. Edward en viendrait presque à la plaindre.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons ça ici.

-Tant pis ce n'est pas grave. Merci tout de même.

-Par contre il y a une rue à Londres qui est réputée pour ça, reprit-elle très rapidement pour garder l'attention d'Allen. Attendez je vais vous la noter. »

Elle reprit de la distance et le blandinet se leva de sa chaise. Délaissant la pauvre femme et son attirance pour son compagnon, Edward s'abîma de nouveau dans ses pensés.

A en croire ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, elle ne semblait pas connaître l'existence même d'une forme de magie ici. Dans ce monde, dans son monde. Cela confirmait donc les hypothèses de l'alchimiste. La vraie magie était cachée aux habitants de ce monde qui ne pouvaient en faire. Il fallait donc trouver une entrée vers ce monde caché avant d'espérer avoir une quelconque information valable.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il croisa le regard d'Allen. Une grimace s'étira sur ses lèvres et le blandinet secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas réellement te frapper. Tu es revenu avant. »

Edward soupira de soulagement et regarda le petit papier que l'autre avait dans la main. Surement la dite adresse qu'ils avaient « soutirée » à la réceptionniste.

« Londres est une ville que je connais. Elle existe aussi dans mon monde, confia d'un coup Allen.

-Tu connais l'adresse ? demanda le blond agréablement surpris.

-Je pense, si ce sont bien les mêmes villes. »

Edward hocha de la tête à moitié rassuré. Puis partagea ses réflexions sur l'univers caché de ce monde. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour revenir à l'hôtel pour plus de discrétion. Il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde apprenne de quoi ils parlaient.

« Si c'est comme tu le dis, alors se promener dans la rue ne sera pas suffisant pour les trouver, remarqua Allen.

-C'est sûr. Il doit y avoir un endroit qui fait passerelle. Mais est-ce que nous avons la bonne adresse après tout. Elle ne faisait pas de magie.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autre piste. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Mais tu as raison, nous pouvons nous séparer. Tu as l'air d'être à l'aise dans une bibliothèque, il y en a une grande pas très loin de cette rue. Tu pourrais y aller pendant que j'inspecte la rue. »

Edward regarda un moment le blandinet. Se séparer pour gagner du temps était une bonne idée. La répartition par contre laissa plus pensif le jeune homme. Bien sûr il préférait aller à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'arpenter bêtement les rues. Cependant il y avait un détail qui rendait cette disposition moins rentable. Alors finalement Edward soupira doucement et fixa un regard déterminé sur le blandinet.

« Très bien mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Allen sembla dérouté et le regardait maintenant avec une certaine perplexité. L'alchimiste mangea ses lèvres avant de finalement dire clairement.

« Il faut que tu m'apprennes à lire l'anglais. »

Finalement Allen eut un petit sourire et hocha de la tête. Il y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit mais Edward avait apprit ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour le lendemain. Bien sûr il ne saurait toujours pas lire de la haute philosophie mais ça n'importait pas beaucoup.

De toute façon le lendemain fut trop court pour qu'ils commencent leurs investigations. Edward avait l'habitude de prendre le train, apparemment Allen aussi, mais le système pour prendre des billets était différent. Ils mirent une petite demi-heure à comprendre comment marchait la machine qui était sensée leur vendre des billets puisqu'il n'y avait personne au guichet.

Une fois arrivé à Londres même Allen eu du mal à se reconnaître. Pour être honnête Edward devait être encore plus perdu que son compagnon.

« Les rues ont changées mais il y a des choses qui ressemblent. Ce bâtiment, désigna-t-il un immeuble un peu miteux. Je m'en souviens. Sauf qu'il était en bon état la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Les yeux dorés passèrent du jeune homme au bâtiment avec perplexité. D'ailleurs il fallu un petit moment avant qu'il n'exprime à voix haute son hypothèse.

« Peut-être… Je dis bien peut-être que ta version de Londres est la même mais dans le passé. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Edward comprenait, ce n'était pas le genre d'information qui se prenait si facilement. Ni même à laquelle on pouvait croire. Cependant à sa grande surprise la blandinet ne le remit pas en question.

« C'est peut-être ça, oui.

-Tu me crois ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant tes raisonnements se tenaient. Alors je serais stupide de nier ce que tu dis… et puis je pense avoir vu pire de là où je viens. »

Pire qu'un voyage entre les mondes qui l'amenait dans le futur d'une ville de son monde ? Edward fronça les sourcils dubitatif mais ne reçu qu'un fade sourire en réponse. Alors il haussa les épaules. Allen avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir ses secrets, lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment ouvert.

« Allons par là. »

Edward suivi donc son compagnon dans les rues de ce Londres. En fait ils mirent la journée à rejoindre la rue indiquée par la bibliothécaire la veille. Ils s'étaient perdu au moins trois fois et avaient demandé leur chemin une bonne dizaine de fois. L'alchimiste n'en voulait pas à Allen pour ça, il n'aurait surement pas fait mieux.

Charing Cross Road était une rue plutôt ancienne si on la comparait au reste de la ville. Il y avait avant tout des libraires , cependant ils purent y voir un vieux pub, une boutique de disque et des immeubles d'habitation.

La nuit commençait à tomber, il commencèrent donc par gérer le plus urgent. C'est-à-dire trouver un toit pour la nuit. Allen avait toujours de la monnaie sur lui, il avait largement gagné assez pour plusieurs nuit d'hôtel mais il faudrait trouver une source de revenu plus sûr. A moins de trouver un immeuble désaffecté qu'Edward pourrait retaper. Pour le moment ils avaient prit une chambre double dans un hôtel premier prix ou l'alchimiste reprit son apprentissage de l'anglais.

Le lendemain commença enfin les recherches. Edward et Allen se séparèrent comme décidé. Le blond prit la direction de la plus grande bibliothèque de la ville. Il avait demandé à la réceptionniste avant de partir. Il espérait ne pas se perdre en route. Alors que son compagnon retournait sur Charing Cross Road.

Dire qu'Edward était aux anges serait un euphémisme. Le nombre de livre ici était pour le moins impressionnant, s'il ne trouvait aucune information alors il se demandait bien où chercher. Le premier livre qu'il prit avec lui fut un dictionnaire. Puis une encyclopédie et enfin il s'attaqua à l'ordinateur.

Les deux noms ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Honnêtement il n'était pas surpris. Cette bibliothèque n'était pas magique non plus. Il ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincu et commença d'autre recherche. Notamment sur la magie. On lui donna plus de titre qu'il nota sur un morceau de papier et enfin commença la chasse dans les rayons.

Il y passa la journée sans même penser à manger le midi. Bien que n'ayant aucune information utile sur les deux noms qu'avaient donné la Vérité il y avait dans certains livres des allusions à cet autre monde magique. Même si pour le coup Edward ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une vérité connue ou plutôt d'une imagination qui voudrait devenir réalité.

Il rentra donc à moitié bredouille à l'hôtel où il retrouva Allen installé sur son lit en train de lire le journal. Ils échangèrent un regard mais tous deux hochèrent la tête négativement. Ils partagèrent rapidement un repas et Edward se remit à sa lecture. Il n'avait presque plus besoin d'Allen, qui trouvait la capacité d'apprentissage du blond vraiment incroyable. Ils partagèrent alors un vrai sourire qui ramena un peu de chaleur dans leur chambre.

Pour ne pas perdre ce semblant de sérénité Edward entreprit de raconter quelques bribes de son enfance à Allen. Pas grand-chose, juste les bon moments qu'il avait passé avec son frère. Le fait que déjà son intellect cherchait des défis. Installé sur son lit le blandinet avait les yeux sur lui, le regardant intensément. L'argent brillait et un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Edward se remit à penser que son compagnon était beau, plutôt mignon. D'un coup il comprenait la réceptionniste de la bibliothèque. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de triste sur ce visage. Même s'il partageait ses souvenirs d'enfance Allen n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait rien dit. Est-ce qu'il n'avait rien à partager ? Avait-il passé son enfance seul ?

Finalement Edward n'eut pas le courage de demander. La lumière s'éteignit sur ces réflexions.

Ils passèrent presque une semaine sans aucun résultat. C'était à se demander si la Vérité ne les avait pas envoyé sur une mauvaise piste. Edward aurait bien changé d'endroit mais n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Alors ils étaient restés.

Après coup le jeune homme se dirait que c'était simplement la chance qui les avait fait rester mais cela leur sourit. Le soir lorsqu'Allen rentra il avait le journal avec lui. Ce n'était pas le Daily Record, ni le Telegraph ou l'Observer qu'il avait l'habitude de ramener alors Edward fut intrigué. D'autant plus lorsqu'il voyait l'air heureux de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ils l'appellent la Gazette du Sorcier apparemment.

-La Gazette du Sorcier, répéta-t-il très intelligemment. La Gazette du Sorcier. Oh Allen, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

-Tu te souviens que j'avais dit que le vieux pub de Charing Cross était fermé ?

-Oui bien sûr. Ca ne m'étonne pas vu l'état dans lequel il… Ne me dis pas que c'est de la magie ? »

Allen hocha doucement de la tête et tendit son journal. Edward l'attrapa à la hâte pour regarder déjà la première page. A sa grande surprise sur la une il y avait une grande photo. Qui prenait presque toute la page mais surtout qui était en mouvement. Il cligna des yeux, dérouté, et les releva vers Allen qui hocha de nouveau de la tête. Alors il revint de nouveau sur papier. Harry Potter recherché pour interrogatoire dans l'enquête sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Harry Potter, souffla-t-il. C'est lui ?

-Il faut croire, il doit avoir notre âge.

-Ouais… »

Allen ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il était suspecté de meurtre. De toute évidence il avait dû lui aussi avoir des problèmes avec la justice et n'y croyait plus vraiment. Encore moins aux journaux. Edward soupira.

« Ca parle de Tom Jedusor aussi ?

-Non, par contre il font une chasse aux sorciers qui ne sont pas né dans une famille sorcière. Je pense que nous serons mal accueillit.

-Peu importe. Tu as donc trouvé ça dans ce pub ?

-Oui. Et il y a un passage vers une allée que je n'avais jamais vu avant. J'ai pourtant déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier. On y accède par la porte de derrière.

-Très bien, allons-y demain. »

Allen hocha de la tête. Edward s'abîma dans la lecture du journal. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce monde sous le monde.

Le lendemain ils entrèrent un peu perplexe dans le pub. Bien que celui-ci semblait toujours abandonné de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était vivable. Un peu miteux mais vivable. D'ailleurs il y avait des gens. Les regards se posèrent sur eux mais se détournèrent rapidement. C'était tant mieux ils n'aurait pas à justifier leur présence. Allen les mena vers une porte et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur un cul de sac.

« Je ne comprends pas, c'était pourtant bien ici.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Edward.

-Oui.

-Alors je vais l'ouvrir ce passage. »

Allen se recula surpris mais l'alchimiste claque des mains pour les apposer sur le mur. Depuis quoi se laissait-il enfermé. Les briques du mur se détachèrent alors pour laisser place à une grande rue commerçante.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Ed et Allen découvrent le monde de la magie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis!


	4. Premières informations

Hello minna-san! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. On n'y voit toujours pas Harry mais bon ça n'allait pas leur tomber tout cru dans la bouche non plus. Donc les voilà dans le chemin de traverse où tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux pour eux, deux pauvres moldu dans un monde sorcier "dirigé" par Voldemort.

réponse aux review:

 **Ennael:** Ahah, j'ai envie de remplir le fandom, il y en a trop peu à mon goût! J'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'Harry reste le "chef" du groupe de recherche, j'espère y être arriver, mais on ne pourra pas m'enlever de l'esprit qu'Ed et Allen on tout de même plus d'expérience de la guerre que lui. Allen est plus jeune mais lui vit dans la guerre depuis toujours et il était avec Cross aussi alors bon je trouve que ça compense.

 **Lucy** : Ahah, non quand même pas, il n'y a pas de phrases spécialement pour toi même si je me doutais que tu allais en apprécier quelques unes ^^ Allen est et restera mignon, à part peut-être son bras gauche quand on a pas l'habitude. Et oui, je te l'ai dis déjà, l'ambiance ne serait absolument pas la même que pour "La montre d'argent", ça sera beaucoup plus sombre et plus dure si on veut. C'est pas beau de parler de mes projets avec toi, tu me fais du spoil en review ^^" mdr.

 **Arya39:** Oui hein, j'étais un peu frustrée de n'avoir jamais emmené Edward dans le chemin de travers dans "La montre d'argent", enfin si je l'ai fait dans les bonus alors c'est pas pareil... Allen n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres alors encore moins à un inconnu notoire ^^. Ahah, j'imagine encore Link torturer Allen, non mais sérieux à quoi penses les auteurs, juste non! Oui c'est dégouttant cette façon qu'il a d'apprendre aussi vite. Je suis jalouse aussi mais bon Ed est un génie. J'aime beaucoup écrire du point de vue d'Ed aussi, même si dans ma petite tête j'ai aussi toutes les réactions d'Allen pour justement savoir quelle genre de tête il peut faire. Non le braquage de Gringotts est un peu loin, c'est vers la fin et je voulais que les deux petits participent vraiment à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Edward plissa des yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil se réverbérait vers lui depuis un étalage de chaudrons. Puis son regard fut attiré par le piaillement incessant des chouettes un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait aucun doute la magie avait parfaitement sa place ici. Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent bien que sur leur garde.

Plusieurs personnes se pressaient dans les rues mais il n'y avait pas de sourire sur les visages. Pour être honnête Edward sentait la peur. Sur un des murs il croisa une affiche représentant Harry Potter. Celle-ci bougeait un peu. Le jeune homme semblait hagard et les regardait comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. A travers sa poitrine, un peu de biais, était marqué « indésirable n°1 ». Il tourna le regard vers Allen. Si Harry Potter était sensé les aider à vaincre Tom Jedusor comment se faisait-il qu'il soit considéré comme un indésirable et que sa tête soit mise à prix ? Ou alors et c'était bien plus probable…

« Le service de l'ordre est véreux.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air.

-Mais nous n'en savons rien, après tout, rappela Edward. Je ne me ferais mon avis sur lui que lorsque je l'aurais rencontré. »

Allen hocha de la tête de toute évidence d'accord avec lui. Ils arpentèrent donc cette nouvelle rue. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de personne ils n'étaient absolument pas gênés. Il suffisait que les passants croisent le regard d'Edward et ils s'écartaient de sa route. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette attitude mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre, juste peut-être réfléchir dessus pour comprendre. Que des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas aient peur de lui n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Tout cela fut bien derrière lui lorsqu'ils découvrirent une librairie. Edward tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller mais le blond attrapa son poignet.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on ne s'éloigne pas l'un de l'autre, expliqua-t-il doucement. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

Allen resta un moment silencieux. Son regard passant autour d'eux puis finalement abdiqua :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Allons-y. »

Edward était rassuré. Il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver seul dans ce lieu inconnu. Il avait déjà vécu des situations bien pires mais l'ambiance ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas et connaissant sa chance naturelle il sentait qu'il le saurait dans peu de temps.

Le blond reprit sa route, il se sentit pourtant comme retenu en arrière. Allen le regardait, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché son poignet. Sa main s'ouvrit d'elle-même, rapidement, et il s'écarta. De nouveau le regard argent se posa intensément sur lui mais le Fullmetal n'hésita pas une seconde à fuir. Si bien qu'il rentra dans la libraire laissant le choix à l'autre jeune homme de le suivre.

Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et commença à parcourir les rayons. Tous parlaient de magie au contraire des établissements qu'ils avaient visités jusqu'alors. Un vendeur s'avança jusqu'à eux. Ca tombait bien Edward avait des questions à lui poser. Cependant l'homme fut prit de la même réaction que les passants. Il fit la grimace, la peur se lisant parfaitement dans son regard, ainsi qu'un brin de dégoût et il préféra faire demi-tour. Edward se tourna alors vers son compagnon mais celui-ci haussa les épaules aussi, ignorant. Alors finalement ils arpentèrent d'eux-mêmes les rayons.

Ils n'étaient cependant pas dans une bibliothèque ici, ils devraient donc acheter les livres s'ils voulaient les lire réellement. Edward trouva intéressant de se pencher sur le système monétaire à ce moment. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas le même que celui de l'autre facette de ce monde.

« On ne peut rien acheter, confia-t-il à Allen.

-Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où faire du change. »

Edward approuva et ils ressortirent de la boutique. Il y avait plusieurs ouvrages qu'il voulait prendre pour sa propre culture sur ce monde, mais sans argent se serait impossible. Ils déambulèrent alors dans les rues jusqu'à tomber sur un imposant bâtiment d'une extrême blancheur. Devant celui-ci debout de chaque côté de la grande porte, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenaient ce qui ressemblait à des gobelins. Edward se pencha alors vers son compagnon.

« Ca doit être la banque, j'ai lu quelque part qu'elle était tenu par les gobelins.

-On doit pouvoir faire du change là-dedans.

-Tu as l'argent sur toi ?

-A nous deux nous devrions avoir assez pour acheter tous les livres que tu voulais. »

Il fit un sourire à son compagnon heureux de la nouvelle. Ils se décidèrent donc à entrer. Mais pour traverser le portail de bronze qui les séparait du bâtiment il devait passer devant deux gardes. Ceux-ci étaient humains, des sorciers. Ils avaient en main une canne d'or longue et fine. Intrigués ils s'avancèrent tout de même s'arrêtant devant les gardes. Ceux-ci les regardèrent de haut faisant signe d'abord à Edward de s'avancer. Il fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qui était demandé. Le sorcier passa sa petite canne tout autour de son corps. Il eut par contre un mouvement de recule lorsque la canne passa devant sa tête mais rien ne sembla désigner le blond comme un danger alors il se calma et fit un signe de tête :

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Allen avait subi la même chose auprès de l'autre garde et fut lui aussi autorisé à entrer. Alors ils s'avancèrent dans le bâtiment passant les gobelins qui s'inclinèrent à leur grande surprise. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent alors face à une nouvelle porte d'argent. Ils restèrent quelques instants bloqués devant l'inscription qui y était gravé.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

De toute évidence on ne plaisantait pas avec les gobelins. C'était rassurant pour une banque et en même temps ça ne donnait pas spécialement envie d'y entrer. Ils passèrent tout de même la porte où deux gobelins s'inclinèrent de nouveau. Apparemment eux n'avaient pas peur d'Edward, ce qui était de plus en plus intriguant.

Le hall dans lequel ils entrèrent était fait tout en marbre et transpirait la richesse. Devant eux s'étendait un long et large couloir. De chaque côté derrière leur comptoir des centaines de gobelin s'activaient. Ils étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Derrière se tenaient deux sorciers apparemment de garde.

Il y avait un certain silence reposant dans la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent du comptoir.

« Bonjour, tenta Allen. Nous voulons euh… faire du change.

-Du change ? »

Le gobelin plissa les yeux les détaillant tous les deux. De toute évidence cette demande ne devait pas se faire souvent. Ou alors c'était mal venu. Enfin ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper des convenances en ce moment.

« Oui, assura de nouveau Allen. J'ai de l'argent mais je voudrais de l'argent sorcier. »

Il déposa sur le comptoir une bourse où se trouvait un grande partie de leurs économies. Celle qui ne servait pas à payer l'hôtel tout du moins. La créature défit la cordelette qui scellait l'objet puis renversa la bourse sur le comptoir. Il attrapa une pièce qu'il examina puis un billet. Puis ils l'entendirent grommeler :

« Sale argent moldu, aucune élégance.

-Alors ? Vous pouvez ? redemanda Allen.

-Bien sûr que je peux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton grinçant. Votre nom ?

-Allen Walker.

-Vous n'avez pas de coffre ici, remarqua-t-il plissant de nouveau les yeux.

-Nous sommes arrivés il y a peu de temps, expliqua le blandinet.

-Je reviens. »

Edward le sentait mal. L'air dubitatif du gobelin n'aidait pas. Allen semblait du même avis que lui s'il comprenait le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer. La créature finit par revenir la bourse dans la main semblant bien plus remplie que lorsqu'il était parti.

« Voilà votre argent Mr Walker.

-Merci. »

Allen attrapa la bourse et ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête pour saluer le gobelin. Ils repartirent sans demander leur reste mais ils purent tous les deux voir la créature partir vers ce qui devait être son supérieur. De toute évidence il avait remarqué quelque chose les concernant mais Edward n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Si bien qu'il enjoignit à Allen.

« Dépêchons-nous.

-Oui. »

Il semblait on ne peut plus d'accord. Heureusement Edward se rappelait exactement quel livre il voulait ainsi que leur place dans la boutique. Il leur fallu moins d'une heure pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Ils remontèrent donc la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur, le pub donnant sur Charing Cross Road.

Ils ne furent réellement rassurés que lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur hôtel. La pression les quitta d'un seul coup et Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi tendu. D'habitude il créait lui-même les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles il se mettait sauf que là il ne savait pas ce qu'on pouvait leur reprocher. C'était bien ça qui le mettait autant sur la défensive. L'ignorance est le pire des ennemis.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas y retourner demain. »

Edward se tourna vers Allen. Il était installé sur son lit aussi. Assit contre le mur, son poignet était contre son front, sa tête tournée légèrement dans la direction de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire qui sembla le mettre mal à l'aise puisqu'Allen demanda rapidement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois que nous avons la même façon de penser. Je trouve ça rassurant. C'est un peu comme si j'étais encore avec Al.

-Ton petit frère, c'est ça ?

-Oui. »

Allen rougit et Edward lâcha un petit rire. Le premier depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce monde.

« J'espère que les choses resteront comme ça alors, finit par dire Allen.

-Oui, ce serait bien. »

Finalement l'alchimiste se leva et fouilla dans son sac de livre. Il était temps qu'ils servent. Allen lui avait totalement enlevé son sentiment de malaise venant de leur visite sur le chemin de traverse. Il fallait en profiter.

Si Edward n'avait pas une confiance aveugle aux livres en ce qui concerne les biographies il fallait avouer que cette fois il était tombé sur une vraie mine d'or. Il avait apprit que Harry Potter était un héro national qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier de la menace de Voldemort quelques années auparavant. Il n'était alors qu'un bébé mais avait résisté au sortilège de la mort le renvoyant sur son lanceur.

Il était inquiet de savoir que les sorciers avaient quelque chose comme un sort qui tuait instantanément la cible. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de pouvoir en réchapper. Il l'avait rapidement apprit au blandinet qui lui-même feuilletait les livres qu'ils avaient ramené. Cela ne l'avait pas enchanté non plus.

De plus l'avis de recherche sur Harry Potter tenait encore moins la route après avoir tout ça sur lui. Un Héro national qui devenait l'indésirable n°1 ? On voulait le réduire au silence et réduire son influence auprès du peuple sorcier ? Edward voyait d'autres raisons plausibles mais tant qu'il n'avait pas un aperçu de ce que faisait ce ministère alors il n'en aurait pas le cœur net.

« Aucun des deux ne sera facile à trouver, déclara-t-il finalement en début de soirée le lendemain. On a aucune information sur Tom Jedusor même sur les livres sorciers et Harry Potter est recherché. S'il n'est pas en prison alors je doute qu'il se montrera de lui-même. Du moins s'il a une once de bon sens.

-C'est sûr mais dans ce cas, je pense que l'endroit qui nous apportera le plus d'information est le Ministère de la magie.

-Ouais. »

Edward soupira doucement et se frotta la nuque. Il ne restait qu'à trouver où était ce fameux ministère et comment y entrer.

« Tiens. »

Les yeux dorés se relevèrent vers le blandinet qui lui tendait une boite d'où sortait une alléchante odeur de nourriture. Son ventre se rappela alors à son bon vouloir. Il prit donc la petit boite, bien que dubitatif quant à son continu.

« Ca s'appelle un hamburger, révéla Allen. C'est une fille qui me l'a fait découvrir pendant que je faisais mes recherches sur Charing Cross. Il y a des restaurants à bas prix, ils appellent ça fast food, qui en servent à la chaine.

-Mais quand es-tu sorti pour aller en chercher ?

-En fait je viens juste de rentrer. Je t'ai prévenu pourtant et tu m'as répondu. »

Edward rougit légèrement. Il ne souvenait même pas d'avoir répondu. Il regarda vers Allen apparemment il n'était pas dupe et avait bien comprit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mange, tu en as besoin.

-Merci. »

Décidément Allen était quelqu'un de gentil. Il savait bien que son frère lui aurait fait un sermon, Winry l'aurait certainement frappé d'une clé à molette et Mustang se serait moqué de lui. Allen devait manquer aux personnes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui lorsqu'il avait accepté le marché de la Vérité et ils devaient lui manquer aussi.

La nuit fut courte et pourtant reposante. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose lors de la journée précédente, les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc en pleine forme. Ils se décidèrent à se rendre une nouvelle fois sur le chemin de traverse. C'était le seul endroit où ils pourraient avoir une idée d'où trouver le Ministère de la magie.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parcourir la moitié de l'avenue que des hommes en robe venaient à leur rencontre. C'était donc ça la tension qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. D'un accord muet ils ne fuirent pas, voulant savoir ce qu'on avait après eux.

« Allen Walker ? demanda celui-ci qui était apparemment le chef.

-C'est en effet le cas.

-Vous êtes invité à passer un entretient auprès de la commission des enregistrements des né-moldu, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Pardon ? demanda le blandinet dubitatif.

-Vous n'apparaissez dans aucun registre et vous utilisiez de l'argent moldu. De toute évidence vous n'avez aucune ascendance sorcière. Vous devez vous en justifier auprès de la directrice de commission.

-Nous n'avons aucune raison de faire ça, remarqua Edward.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ta condition soit encore plus compliquée tu ferais mieux de te taire loup-garou. »

Pour le coup l'accusation laissa Edward muet. Alors c'était pour ça que tout le monde l'évitait ? On le prenait pour un loup-garou. Allen le regarda avec autant d'effarement. Bien sûr tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas le cas mais le prouver serait tout autre.

« Je dois vous suivre pour aller où ? demanda Allen.

-Au Ministère de la Magie, grogna l'homme comme si cela était évident.

-Très bien je vous suis. »

C'était une occasion inespérée. Même si l'alchimiste n'aimait pas l'idée que son compagnon servait de chair à canon c'était une opportunité pour entrer dans ce fameux ministère et avoir les informations qu'ils cherchaient. Ils trouveraient forcément un moyen d'en sortir après. On posa une main sur son épaule et une horrible sensation de compression s'empara de son corps avant de se retrouver dans une tout autre rue.

Ils durent marcher plusieurs minutes avant de se retrouver devant ce qui semblait être une cabine téléphonique. Allen passa en premier avec le chef des sorciers. Puis Edward entra avec les deux autres. Il retint le numéro que composa le sorcier et dû affirmer qu'il venait en tant qu'accompagnateur. Il se retrouva alors dans un immense atrium. Il devait être sous terre car tout semblait très sombre. Au milieu se dressait une immense sculpture assez effrayante, représentant un homme et une femme en robe de sorcier assit sur ce qui ressemblait à des trônes. En y regardant mieux le blond s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un entassement d'êtres humains au corps nu qui étaient positionnés comme pour supporter le poids des sorciers. La mine d'Edward s'assombrit n'aimant pas la supériorité que semblait se donner les sorciers par rapport aux moldus, comme ils appelaient ceux sans pouvoir. Tout comme les mots gravés sous la statue : LA MAGIE EST PUISSANCE. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il montrerait ici et maintenant ce qu'il pensait de cette affirmation. Il ne faisait certainement pas de magie mais était sûr de pouvoir remettre à leur place la plus part de ceux qui pensaient de cette façon.

Cependant il n'était pas seul. Il n'était même pas là pour ça. Alors il se contenta de suivre Allen à travers les couloirs du Ministère. Ils durent prendre un ascenseur qu'ils assumèrent comme étant magique puisqu'ils allaient dans toutes les directions. Ils arrivèrent apparemment au département des Mystères d'après la voix de l'ascenseur mais n'y restèrent pas. Ils descendirent une flopée de marches. Plus ils descendaient plus un froid pénétrant se faisait sentir. C'était étrange de penser qu'un endroit aussi magique n'était pas assez isolé pour les protéger du froid.

Edward comprit son erreur en tombant nez à nez avec une haute silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Cette sensation de froid venait sans aucun doute de lui. Ce n'était pas que le bâtiment n'était pas protégé du froid, c'était qu'on ne voulait pas les protéger. Le blond se sentit alors totalement accablé. L'image fugace de la chose qu'il avait fabriquée à l'aide de la transmutation humain avec son frère se fit dans son esprit. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Il regarda vaguement vers Allen mais celui-ci aussi semblait hagard. Son visage était livide, loin de la sérénité qu'il inspirait en temps normal. Edward eu envie de pleurer pour une raison incompréhensible.

Les sorciers les emmenèrent s'installer à côté d'autres personnes. Allen semblait toujours aussi loin, torturé de l'intérieur, revivant sans doute des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Définitivement il ne devait pas avoir un passé aussi lumineux que ce qui se dégageait de lui. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule. Un contact pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Qu'il le soutiendrait. Contre quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait.

L'argent remonta vers lui brisé.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: le combat intérieur d'Edward contre les Détraqueurs et l'interrogatoire d'Allen.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore avoir votre avis sur la fic et en parlementer avec vous!


	5. Le médaillon

Hey minna-san! Contente de vous retrouver cette semaine encore. On entre cette fois dans le vif du sujet. Oui! Il y a de l'action! Enfin, je suis d'accord avec vous mdr. Et une plutôt grande introspection d'Ed. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Jude:** Contente qu'elle te plaise!

 **Lucy:** De toute façoçn tu ne sais rien de vraiment compromettant eheheh. Je garde mes secrets les plus intéressant que crois-tu? Tu as oublié! Toi tu as oublié! Je te crois pas mdr. Bah en même temps il fallait bien que les yeux d'Ed soient remarqué, ils sont spéciales! Ah les détraqueurs. Et bien en fait ils sont là dans le livres j'ai rien rajouté mais j'ai trouvé ça très bien comme entrée en matière pour Ed et Allen. Oui je suis peut-être un peu sadique.

 **Ennael:** Oui tu n'étais pas loin, c'était bien un problème d'oeil. J'avais envie de faire un truc spéciale avec Ed qui ne semble pourtant pas tellement sortir du lot comme Allen. Alors en fait j'ai simplement reprit ça du livre, les gobelins à l'entrée de Gringotts font une sorte de salut à chaque personne qui passe. Je suppose que c'est comme pour dire que les gens ne rentre pas dans n'importe quel établissement. Comme lorsqu'on rentre dans un 5 étoiles. Mais c'est vrai que dans des circonstance normales un gobelins ne se seraient jamais incliné devant eux.

 **Aria39:** tu es une sadique aussi toi, tu veux faire passer de mauvais moment à Allen? Mdr. Mais oui Allen est toujours aussi manipulateur je le voyait tellement sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer au ministère. Contente que que le chapitre t'ai autant plu malgré qu'il ne s'y soit pas passé grand chose. En ce qui concerne les yeux des loup-garou pour être honnête j'ai lu ça quelques part, je ne sais absolument plus où, je ne pense pas que ça vienne du livre à mon grand désespoir. Mais je trouve que ça colle bien à l'ambiance alors j'ai décidé de le reprendre. Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer avec les Détraqueurs. Et oui! Ombrage se prend un stupéfix! Entre Ed et Allen par contre... je ne vais rien te dire mouahahah. Contente que la fic te plaise à ce point! Moi j'aime beaucoup lire tes coms!

Sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

Une des silhouettes noires passa devant eux. Edward serra les dents s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la disparition du corps de son frère. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'y prenaient mais ces choses étaient capables de leur faire revivre leurs pires cauchemars. Les réalités qu'ils auraient voulu garder cachées. Celles qui faisaient mal, qui entraînaient doucement mais surement vers la folie. Ce qui ne s'était passé que durant quelques secondes. Ce doute qui aurait pu faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté. Là où ils avaient franchi les limites qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas dépasser. Les limites qui creusaient leur propre âme à chaque fois qu'ils y repensaient.

Les erreurs qui avaient coûté cher. Celles qui avaient mis des proches en danger. Celles qui avaient pris la vie. Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait fait tellement d'erreur. Il y avait tellement de gens qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il avait été moins ignorant. S'il avait été moins stupide.

Une autre silhouette noire passa mais il ne la vit pas. Dans son esprit la vision claire de Nina ne voulait pas partir. La pauvre fillette qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Qui était devenu une chimère juste sous ses yeux. Que Scar avait fini par tuer. Sa vie s'était éteinte alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans. Edward serra le point, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Pourquoi avait-il fait tant d'erreur ? Pourquoi était-il toujours si impuissant ?

Il se sentait si impuissant et sombrait doucement dans les méandres de ses souvenirs les plus glauques. Le froid de la salle n'aidait pas. Même si son esprit savait que c'était ces choses qui faisaient ça, il n'en restait pas moins douloureux d'y résister. Résister à quoi et comment d'ailleurs ? C'était ses fautes. Il ne pouvait pas y résister, il ne pouvait que les accepter. Se rendre compte de son impuissance.

Une main vint saisir la sienne et un frisson le traversa. Il savait qu'Allen vivait le même calvaire. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux toute l'horreur que devait cacher son passé. Il se sentit encore plus minable de ne pouvoir se focaliser que sur ses propres problèmes. De toute évidence le blandinet semblait plus touché que lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête le fit redescendre sur terre rapidement. Il était aussi atteint que son ami.

Pouvait-il l'appeler son ami ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait presque rien sur Allen après tout. Il était ignorant et comme à chaque fois ça lui faisait peur.

Il tourna sa main et serra celle qui s'était posée dessus. L'alchimiste s'efforça à prendre une respiration lente et à se calmer. Il vit passer dans sa tête la mort de Slicer. La manière dont Envy avait planté l'épée dans le sceau de sang. Sa mâchoire se serra mais il força sa respiration à ralentir encore. Il fit la même chose lorsqu'il revit la transformation de Ling en Greed.

Sa mâchoire se desserra doucement, il retrouvait doucement la maîtrise de lui-même. C'était dur. Toutes ces choses horribles tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Il le savait, il devrait vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il fallait les accepter et aller de l'avant. Plutôt que de se morfondre il préféra la colère, l'esprit rebelle contre ces choses qui leur faisaient vivre un enfer.

A bien y regarder tout le monde semblait sous l'emprise de ces choses. Est-ce que tout ces gens passaient aussi devant la commission d'enregistrement des né-moldus ?

Il sentit la main d'Allen frémir contre la sienne et son regard se tourna vers lui. Edward se mangea les lèvres, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour réconforter son compagnon. Il finit tout de même par se pencher vers le blandinet. Sa bouche se mettant à la hauteur de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

« Le passé est le passé. Pense à ton présent plutôt que de te focaliser sur des choses que tu ne peux plus changer. »

Edward sentit la chair de poule qui partit de l'oreille de son voisin pour disparaître dans son cou. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse commenter cette réaction un cri étranglé retentit. La détresse se fit encore plus présente dans le couloir.

« Non, non, je suis de sang mêlé, je vous le jure ! Mon père était un sorcier, vous pouvez vérifier, c'était un véritable sorcier. Arkie Alderton, un ingénieur en balais bien connu, vérifiez, je vous dis… Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi…

-C'est le dernier avertissement, dit doucereusement une voix qu'Ed détesta directement. Si vous vous rebellez, vous sera soumis au baiser du Détraqueur. »

Il avait déjà lu des choses à propos du baiser du Détraqueur. C'était apparemment comme une mise à mort, ils aspiraient l'âme à l'extérieur du corps pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. En tout cas cela calma assez efficacement l'homme, de qui, ils n'entendaient plus que des sanglots. Une grimace peu enviable déforma les traits d'Edward alors que la même voix déclarait.

« Emmenez-le. »

Ils virent donc passer le malheureux tiré par les silhouettes noires, qui maintenant qu'il le savait, étaient des Détraqueurs. Il comprenait mieux les sensations qui les avaient envahis.

« Suivant, Allen Walker. »

Le blandinet se leva tel un automate suivi rapidement par Ed qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il ne le fit qu'en passant la porte qui menait à l'audience. Le blond remarqua la hauteur de plafond de la pièce, comprenant rapidement l'intérêt pour les Détraqueurs qui pouvaient y voler sans problème. La sensation de froid était encore plus présente dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était meublée d'une estrade surélevée où se trouvaient trois personnes derrière une balustrade. Au milieu se tenait une femme petite et trapue, qui ressemblait à la vieille tante que personne n'aime dans la famille. A sa gauche se trouvait un homme à la face hautaine qui n'inspirait aucune sympathie à Edward. Tandis qu'à sa droite il y avait une pauvre femme qui semblait aussi pâle qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas l'air à sa place. Comme si tout ce qu'il s'y passait l'horrifiait.

Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans ce Ministère.

En bas de la balustrade il y avait un chat blanc ou était-ce argenté, qui faisait des aller retour. Quelle idée d'amener un animal ici ?

« Asseyez-vous. »

Allen s'avança alors un peu plus dans la salle et s'installa sur la chaise présente dans la pièce. Edward prit place derrière lui et vit plus qu'il ne comprit des chaines sortir des bras du fauteuil pour immobiliser le blandinet. L'alchimiste se crispa et lança un mauvais regard vers les juges de son compagnon. Cette fois personne ne recula ou n'eut de signe indiquant une certaine peur.

Ces chaînes voulaient tout dire pour lui. Ce n'était pas une simple entrevu. C'était un véritable interrogatoire où chaque mauvaise réponse pouvait entraîner une fin plutôt mauvaise pour eux. Même s'il avait déjà vu comment Allen arrivait à détourner les conversations à son avantage Edward n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Pour une seule raison, la présence des Détraqueurs qui semblaient avoir un grand impact sur son compagnon.

Il semblait s'être reprit mais Edward n'avait aucune idée de son état d'esprit.

« Vous vous appelez Allen Walker ? demanda la sorcière trapue.

-En effet, répondit-il plantant son regard sur elle.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous nous mentez Mr Walker. Vous n'apparaissez dans aucun registre sorcier.

-Cela me paraît probable, je suis étranger, répondit-il d'une voix totalement plate qui fit légèrement peur à Edward.

-Et peut-on savoir d'où vous venez dans ce cas ? reprit la sorcière.

-Je viens d'Amérique. »

Edward ne connaissait pas ce pays. Ses yeux redescendirent sur le jeune homme. C'était un dangereux coup de bluff qu'il tentait là. Même si l'Amérique existait dans son monde rien ne disait qu'il était aussi dans celui-ci. Il entendit alors un petit rire de fillette alors que la sorcière se penchait vers le bas.

« D'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? Cela me semble bien improbable. Voyez-vous nous avons fait des recherches sur une possible famille Walker. Nous n'avons retrouvé qu'une trace d'une famille de sorcier portant ce nom. Elle ne vient absolument pas d'Amérique… Mafalda, passez-moi le dossier. »

Edward se tendit et regarda de nouveau vers Allen mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment atteint par la situation. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de sang-froid, de concentration ou de pur esprit de contradiction. Le blandinet semblait complètement hypnotisé par la scène qui se passait en haut. Ses yeux dirigés fixement sur celle qui lui servait de juge.

« Quoi ? Ah oui ce médaillon. C'est un vieux souvenir de famille, expliqua-t-elle ce qu'ils n'entendirent qu'à demi-mot. Le S est l'initial de Selwyn… Je suis parente des Selwyn… En fait, il n'y a guère de famille de Sang-Pure avec lesquelles je n'ai pas de lien de parenté… Dommage que Mr Walker ne puisse pas en dire autant, fit-elle avec un mauvais sourire. Je disais donc la seule famille sorcière Walker habite en Inde et non en Amérique… »

Mais Allen n'eut pas à répondre à ça. Edward regarda avec stupeur un rayon rouge sortir de nulle part après avoir entendu prononcé très clairement :

« Stupéfix ! »

La sorcière tomba nette. Les yeux dorés captèrent que le chat disparu puis que les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors il claqua des mains et les posa sur les chaines. Peu importait qu'elles soient magiques, tant qu'il y avait de la matière alors il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

« SPERO PATRONUM »

Un cerf argenté apparu dans la salle et bondit sur les Détraqueurs qui arrivaient sur eux. Ce devait être ce que les sorciers appelaient un patronus. En tout cas les créatures maléfiques repartirent dans l'ombre et l'atmosphère se réchauffa. Edward se détourna pour libérer l'autre bras d'Allen mais celui-ci avait forcé les chaînes et était maintenant libre. Il se relevait alors qu'un homme, sortit de nul part, s'approchait d'eux. Celui qui avait dû lancer le patronus et qui avait attaqué les deux tortionnaires.

« Vous allez partir avec nous, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

-Pardon ? »

Il était hors de question d'avoir subi tout ça pour finalement ne même pas avoir d'information sur Harry Potter ou Tom Jedusor. Non ils devaient rester au Ministère jusqu'à trouver quelque chose.

« Si vous ne voulez pas de problème vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous… voir même de quitter le pays. Ici vous ne recevrez pas une véritable justice.

-C'est…

-Harry, coupa la voix de la sorcière blafarde, comment allons-nous sortir avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui attendent devant la porte ? »

Edward détailla l'homme qui était devant eux. Etait-ce une coïncidence s'il s'appelait lui aussi Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ? Ce nom était-il répandu en Angleterre ?

« Des patronus, répondit-il. Autant de patronus que nous pourrons créer. Fais apparaître le tien, Hermione. »

Edward fronça des sourcils, ce n'était pas le même nom qu'avait utilisé la sorcière qui se prenait pour un juge. Il sentit alors qu'Allen tirait sa manche mais déjà l'homme s'avançait vers la porte tout en leur indiquant :

« Venez ! »

Il les entraîna alors vers à l'extérieur. Edward remarqua alors que son automail le démangeait de façon désagréable. Ce n'était pas le moment de le lâcher. Ici il n'avait pas Winry pour le réparer. Ici ils étaient en danger pour le moment…

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la pièce le cerf et la loutre, qu'avait fait apparaître la sorcière, firent reculer les Détraqueurs du couloir. Il y eut des cris de stupeur mais rapidement calmés par l'homme qui annonçait que les interrogatoires étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Vu l'état des juges dans la salle, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement de toute façon.

Tous se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs sous la direction d'Harry qui semblait plutôt bien diriger ses troupes. Bientôt ils furent tous dans l'atrium. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'agitation que lorsqu'ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt mais une fois encore le chef de troupes semblait avoir une solution. Il s'avança et fit savoir son droit. Il avait apparemment un poste plutôt haut dans le Ministère. Bientôt tous purent emprunter la cheminée pour retrouver à la surface. Sauf qu'Edward n'était pas d'accord. Ils ne savaient encore rien. Allen semblait du même avis, il tentait de se rapprocher de la sorcière.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le choix, emportés par la masse ils se retrouvèrent dans l'âtre. Ils tournèrent rapidement sur eux-mêmes avant d'apparaître dans une cuvette de toilettes. Avec des froncements de sourcils Edward les fit se décaler mais Allen résista :

« Nous devons y retourner !

-Oui je suis d'accord. »

Même si son automail lui envoyait de plus en plus d'ondes étranges. Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer. Il hésita pourtant lorsque le blandinet continua :

« Le médaillon.

-Quel médaillon ? »

Là il ne suivait pas. Ils étaient à la recherche d'informations pas d'un bijou aux dernières nouvelles. A voir le regard écarquillé d'Allen il fallait qu'il revoit ses priorités. De toute évidence ce fameux médaillon était plus urgent, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait.

« C'est la sorcière, Mafalda qui l'a prit. »

Mais d'un coup celle-ci apparu. Face à face il y eut un moment où rien de bougea. Puis la chasse d'eau des toilettes annonça que quelqu'un d'autre arrivait. Alors par réflexe Edward attrapa la sorcière fortement. Il sentit qu'Allen s'accrochait à lui.

Une sensation de contraction clairement désagréable prit possession de son corps. L'envie de vomir remonta le long de son système digestif sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il sentit qu'on voulait le faire lâcher prise mais il tint bon. Presque. Jusqu'à que sa main lâche, sans son autorisation, le bras de Mafalda.

Le tournis d'image s'arrêta alors et ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans une forêt. Edward roula sur quelques mètres ne s'arrêtant que parce qu'il avait rencontré un arbre. Son dos n'apprécia pas le contact. Dire qu'il venait à peine de se remettre du combat contre le Père.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se complaindre sur sa petite personne. Il releva rapidement la tête pour regarder où était Allen. Le blandinet était un peu plus loin déjà debout. A croire qu'il était impossible de le blesser ou lui faire mal.

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve, déclara-t-il.

-Ok, Ok… On a été lâché par là-bas, fit Edward en pointant une direction du doigt, puis on… j'ai roulé jusqu'ici, continua-t-il en déplaçant son doigt. Ils empruntaient donc cette direction. On devrait aller par-là. On finira bien par tomber sur eux. »

Tout du moins Edward l'espérait. Ils s'étaient déplacés par transport magique alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se produire après avoir été lâché. Il savait par contre qu'Allen avait besoin d'être rassuré. Lui-même avait besoin d'explication.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce médaillon ?

-Je t'ai dis que dans mon monde je chasse des créatures appelées Akuma et ce qu'i l'intérieur.

-Des âmes, répondit-il sombrement.

-Cet œil peut voir l'âme emprisonnée dans les Akuma.

-Quoi ? »

Il regarda fixement la main qui recouvrait l'œil gauche. Celui où se dessinait une étrange marque. Edward s'était demandé ce que ça pouvait être. Allen n'était pas du genre à prendre du temps pour se donner un style le matin en se levant.

« C'est une malédiction, finit-il par avouer d'une voix tenant plus du murmure. Lorsque j'ai transformé mon père adoptif en Akuma, il m'a laissé cette malédiction en remerciement. »

Edward ne su quoi répondre. Il venait enfin d'en savoir plus sur son compagnon mais comme il se doutait ce n'était rien de joyeux. Cependant cela montrait qu'Allen avait assez confiance en lui pour s'ouvrir. Même si la teneur des révélations ne lui permettait pas de se réjouir.

« Tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions dans la salle d'audience et que le médaillon a passé le col de la sorcière. Cet œil a tressauté. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait détecté un Akuma mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce médaillon. Sans doute une âme.

-Qui aurait un lien avec Tom Jedusor, finit Edward suivant le même cheminement de pensé.

-Peut-être… Désolé j'ai agit sans réellement réfléchir. Il aurait peut-être fallu…

-Arrête, intima l'alchimiste. Nous aviserons selon comment évolue la situation. Ca ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant. »

Allen hocha de la tête visiblement soulagé. Edward l'était un peu moins. Il était surtout complètement perdu et n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et pas seulement sur ce que venait de lui dire Allen. Durant leur conversation ils s'étaient dirigés vers la direction indiquée mais toujours rien n'était visible. Il se sentait dans l'incompréhension totale et n'aimait pas ça. Le seul point positif était que son automail s'était calmé. Au moins il pouvait marcher normalement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur invisible. A côté de lui le blandinet s'arrêta surpris. Doucement il tendit une main vers l'avant et effectivement celle-ci fut bloquée dans son avancé par quelque chose d'invisible. L'alchimiste eut un sourire. Qu'on les empêche d'avancer était bon signe. Même si rien n'était visible derrière le mur. Après tout il n'était plus sûr de rien avec la magie.

« Recule-toi, je nous fais une entrée. »

Apparemment confiant Allen se recula donc. Le Fullmetal claqua des mains et les posa par terre. Il y avait peut-être un mur au dessus du sol mais les personnes ici présentes n'auraient certainement pas pensé à protéger le sous-sol.

Ce n'était pas le cas mais le bruit que fit la transmutation alerta bien ceux qui se cachaient ici. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à deux adolescents de leur âge à peu près. Edward esquiva un sortilège en faisant une glissade au sol pour se retrouver proche du jeune homme. Il entendit alors Allen lui crier :

« Autour de son cou. »

Les yeux dorés remontèrent alors que le sorcier faisait quelques pas à reculons. Certainement pas assez rapidement. L'alchimiste claqua de nouveau des mains pour créer un mur de terre qui le protégea d'un nouveau sortilège. L'air hagard des sorciers lui laissa assez de temps pour arracher le collier du cou du jeune homme.

Edward resta à son tour immobile durant un dixième de seconde. Il connaissait ce visage.

« Edward !

-Attrape !

-Non ! »

Le blond jeta le médaillon vers le blandinet qui était recouvert de ce qu'il appelait innocence. Le bijou se retrouva coincé entre deux griffes. La scène se figea alors qu'il fixait l'objet. La sorcière trop choquée par la rapidité de l'action. Le sorcier voulu tenter quelque chose mais Edward attrapa le poignet qui tenait la baguette et le sort parti vers le ciel. Le visage fermé il tourna son regard vers Allen puis finalement les griffes percèrent sans problème le métal.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: destruction de l'Horcruxe et Edward tente d'amadouer les sorciers.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette première rencontre?


	6. Harry potter

Hey minna-san, je mets le chapitre en ligne un peu tard cette semaine. On y voit la destructions de l'Horcruxe et la véritable rencontre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y a plus de parlote qu'autre chose mais bon, il faut bien les convaincre les Griffon, que nos deux minus sont pas dans le camp des méchants!

Pas de review cette semaine, je suis triste

* * *

A peine les griffes percèrent-elles le médaillon qu'une fumée sombre de mauvaise augure s'échappa. Elle forma comme une bulle autour d'Allen qui grimaça. Edward vit de nouveau son visage se briser. Des murmures lui venaient de l'endroit mais il était trop loin pour réussir à les comprendre. Il vit Allen répondre sur le même ton. La fumée prit alors l'apparence d'un homme qui portait un costume de clown et d'un autre dans un long manteau fumant une cigarette.

Allen tendit sa main normale vers eux et un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de l'alchimiste se serra, peut-être que son compagnon avait cédé.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous revoir. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais la fumée ne couvrait plus ses mots alors il pu entendre.

« Je ne t'aime pas Allen, dit la première silhouette.

-Tu ne comptes pas, affirma la seconde. Tu n'es qu'un réceptacle.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. »

Edward se sentit mal. Il ne devait pas être le seul puisque les deux sorciers ne tentaient plus rien. La dureté des paroles des hommes face au plus jeune qui leur renvoyait son amour était oppressante. Allen était fort, Edward n'aurait jamais dû en douter. Doucement sa tête sur pencha sur le côté et il regarda le médaillon.

« Au revoir. »

Les griffes se séparèrent partant chacune d'un côté différent du médaillon brisant celui-ci en deux. La fumée disparue et la scène redevint silencieuse. Soudain l'innocence disparue et Allen chuta en arrière. Edward ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Fébrile il posa le bout de ses doigts sur son cou. Il respirait toujours. Edward soupira de soulagement.

Il releva alors les yeux vers les sorciers qui s'approchaient de lui. Son regard se fixa alors sur le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le feu de l'action il prit le temps de le détailler.

« Regarde ses yeux, s'inquiéta la sorcière, c'est un…

-Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, grogna-t-il. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda ce dernier sur la défensive.

-Putain, enfin ! s'exclama Ed en poussant un puissant soupire. On a bien fait de suivre son intuition. Où en est le médaillon ? »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis Harry fit signe à son amie de chercher le bijou alors qu'il continuait de les pointer de sa baguette.

« Relax, on est de votre côté. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que t'aurais plus ton bout de bois.

-De notre côté ?

-On a été envoyé pour empêcher Tom Jedusor de faire n'importe quoi.

-Tom… Jedusor, répéta-t-il de toute évidence surpris.

-Harry regarde. L'horcruxe il a… »

La sorcière mit l'objet bien en vue de tous, de façon à ce que le brun puisse toujours les menacer de sa baguette. Le pendentif ne ressemblait plus à rien. Coupé en deux en son milieu le métal s'était tordu si bien qu'on ne reconnaissait plus la forme qu'il avait eu.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Harry.

-Avant de tout vous expliquer ça serait cool qu'on puisse s'installer. Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué son état est pas engageant. »

Les sorciers échangèrent un nouveau regard incertain. C'était bien. C'était une bonne chose d'être sur ses gardes mais dans le cas présent ça le faisait surtout bien chier. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches.

« Sérieux, j'ai pu rentrer ici comme dans un moulin, si on avait en avait vraiment voulu à votre vie vous croyez vraiment que je serais encore là à vous parler gentiment ?

-Harry, reprit la sorcière en voyant qu'il baissait sa baguette.

-Il a raison Hermione. Tu as vu comment il a réussi à me prendre le médaillon ? Il aurait pu aussi facilement me tuer à ce moment-là.

-Le troisième protagoniste réfléchit vite aussi, marmonna Ed plus pour lui que pour les autres.

-Protagoniste de quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Je vais vous expliquer. »

Il se releva alors transportant Allen dans ses bras. On le fit aller jusqu'à une tente. Ca ressemblait à un abri de fortune mais Edward était déjà impressionné qu'ils aient pu prendre ça dans leur fuite. Il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu avec un sac.

L'intérieur laissa pour la première fois Edward complètement choqué. Il avait vu pas mal de choses impressionnante dans sa vie mais toutes avaient un rapport avec l'échange équivalent. Il n'y avait rien de tel concernant cette tente. De l'extérieur elle ne semblait pouvoir contenir que trois personnes maximum. De l'intérieur, elle ressemblait à un petit appartement. Il y avait même une petite cuisine et le minimum requis pour une salle de bain. C'était incompréhensible.

« Là il y a un lit, proposa Hermione incertaine.

-Quoi ? C'est qui eux ? questionna un rouquin visiblement lui aussi mal en point sur une autre couchette. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique. »

Edward déposa Allen sur un lit. Il semblait bien loin. Par acquis de conscience le blond releva une paupière mais fut incapable de trouver la pupille qui devait se cacher derrière. Alors il vint s'asseoir à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la tente.

« Bon déjà, j'aimerais savoir si tu es bel et bien Harry Potter. »

Le jeune homme eut une attitude agacé et releva sa frange qui dévoila une cicatrice. Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé signifier ? C'était une façon de se saluer ?

« Répond simplement à ma question. »

Il s'attira alors les regards choqués des trois présents sous la tente. Hermione s'installa à son tour à la table et demanda d'une petite voix.

« Serait-il possible… que tu ne connaisses pas Harry.

-Ah ! Oui. La cicatrice, se souvint-il d'un coup. J'ai lu ça. C'est ce Vol…

-Ne prononce pas ce nom ! l'interrompit le rouquin d'un ton brusque.

-Quoi encore, soupira Edward.

-Je suis désolé, se reprit l'autre en gémissant un peu, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un maléfice, ou quelque chose comme ça. On ne pourrait pas l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui… s'il vous plait ?

-Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. C'est carrément se prendre la tête.

-Dumbledore disait que la peur du nom… commença Harry.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon vieux, appeler Tu-Sais-Qui par son nom n'a pas fait beaucoup de bien à Dumbledore, à la fin, répliqua sèchement le blessé. Essaye de montrer un peu de respect envers Tu-Sais-Qui, tu veux bien ?

-Du respect ? répéta Harry s'agaçant.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de respecter son ennemi, se posa Edward sérieusement. Surtout lorsque celui-ci t'accule au point de devoir te cacher dans une tente au milieu de la forêt. Mais avoir peur de lui ne t'avancera à rien.

-Et qui tu es toi, rétorqua vivement le rouquin piqué au vif.

-Je m'appelle Edward Elric. Lui c'est Allen Walker. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure on a été envoyé ici pour empêcher Tom Jedusor de faire n'importe quoi. Il joue avec des pouvoirs bien trop grands pour lui. Et tu as un rôle à jouer dans tout ça, finit-il envers Harry.

-Ca ne me paraît pas illogique puisqu'Harry se bat contre… Vous-Savez-Qui depuis qu'il est petit, remarqua un peu craintivement Hermione.

-Quel est le rapport ? s'agaça Edward qu'on lui parle encore de ce Voldemort.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Tom Jedusor… enfin c'est Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Vraiment ? il attrapa son menton entre son index replier et son pouce. Certaines choses paraissent plus logiques dans ce cas.

-Vous devez vous battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui mais vous ne saviez pas qui s'était ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Je suppose qu'Il ne trouvait pas utile de nous dire que Jedusor avait prit un pseudonyme. La prochaine fois que je vois cette putain de Vérité je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.

-Qui c'est ce Il qui vous a envoyé ? demanda Harry.

-Cherche pas tu connais pas. C'est compliqué à expliquer. D'ailleurs même si vous comprenez vous ne me croirez surement pas. Disons juste qu'on vient d'un autre monde.

-Un autre monde, s'écria Hermione. La théorie des univers parallèles existe vraiment ?

-Faut croire. Y'a trois semaines j'en savais rien non plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna le blessé.

-J'ai été choisi, pour mes connaissances… »

Edward s'arrêta en plein de sa phrase. Il avait choisi pour ses connaissances par la Vérité, sauf qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce monde. C'était donc étrange. A moins que ce ne soit comme pour l'anglais. Peut-être qu'il savait des choses sans en avoir conscience encore.

« J'ai dû voir quelque chose derrière la porte qui sera utile, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui.

-Quelles connaissances ? demanda Harry.

-J'en sais rien pour le moment.

-Et lui ? reprit le brun.

-Allen… Il peut exorciser les âmes. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la tente. Edward se tourna vers l'inconscient. Il semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Il espérait qu'il ne faisait vraiment que dormir. Qu'il n'était pas dans le coma. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour le savoir et à vrai dire il était inquiet. Hormis lorsqu'il avait passé sa porte il n'avait jamais vu Allen mal en point physiquement.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a pu détruire l'Horcruxe, comprit Hermione.

-C'est vraiment possible ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Horcruxe ? Je vous répondrais après. »

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard mais restèrent muet. Alors Edward croisa les bras et cogita. Bien sûr on ne voulait rien lui dire alors il allait leur prouver qu'il pouvait très bien répondre à ses questions tout seul. Ce n'était qu'une question de logique. Même s'il était toujours plus rapide d'avoir une réponse.

« D'après Allen ce médaillon contenait une âme, commença-t-il passant son regard sur chacun d'eux. Hors je présume que si j'ai en face de moi Harry Potter, alors cet objet était lié à Tom Jedusor. Donc je suppose que c'était son âme à l'intérieur. Même s'il m'a l'air d'être du genre à jouer avec des puissances qui le dépassent, je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide au point d'enfermer son âme entièrement dans un objet qu'il ne garderait pas avec lui. Je dirais donc que d'une manière ou d'une autre il a réussi à diviser son âme et à la mettre dans cet objet. Ce qui doit lui avoir une utilité sinon il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué. Je ne vois pas comment diviser son âme apporterait plus de puissance alors je pencherai plutôt sur quelque chose qui touche à la santé. Peut-être guérir une maladie incurable ou alors, comme tout être qui se croit suprême, il aspire à l'immortalité. »

Ca le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Encore un qui, pour ses propres ambitions, tentait de franchir les tabous du monde. De l'univers. Il est contre nature pour un humain d'être immortel. A voir les têtes d'Harry et Hermione face à lui, il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité, s'il n'avait pas déjà touché juste.

« Sans compter que rien dans ce monde n'est gratuit. Enfin dans le mien en tout cas. Il a dû payer un prix énorme pour réussir cet exploit. Il prolonge sa vie alors il a certainement dû tuer quelqu'un pour ça. J'ai juste ?

-C'est celui qui t'a envoyé ici qui t'as dit tout ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Ce ne sont que mes déductions sur ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que je sais de la situation ici. Et je suppose aussi que puisque vous êtes encore cachés en plein milieu d'une forêt alors que l'horcruxe était en votre possession, c'est qu'il y en a plusieurs. Pas la peine de me mentir, on peut vous aider à les détruire.

-Comment on peut être sûr que tu es vraiment de notre côté. Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'a envoyé et que c'est pour ça que tu en sais autant.

-Tu veux une preuve de notre bonne fois ? s'emporta Edward pour la première fois. Regarde attentivement le lit ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a fait ça pour le plaisir ?! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent fatigué et effrayé qu'au troisième protagoniste que leur avait promis la Vérité. Edward avait rapidement comprit pourquoi Allen était là. Il était rompu au combat. Harry semblait plus être dépassé par les événements. Le blond soupira doucement calmant sa soudaine colère. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait stupidement pensé qu'en trouvant Harry Potter alors les explications viendraient, mais de toute évidence ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

« C'est ma faute, déclara-t-il. Écoutez, pour venir ici, pour venir t'aider Harry nous avons quitté nos mondes, nos familles, nos amis. Nous nous sommes lancés dans ce foutoir pour non seulement votre monde mais aussi les nôtres. Nous avons pris sur nous, abandonné des responsabilités envers notre propre foyer pour que tout se finisse bien ici.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron d'une voix ironique derrière.

-Parce que si Tu-Sais-Qui, fit-il en insistant bien, met la main sur ce qu'il convoite réellement, alors la suite va devenir vraiment problématique et pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour l'univers de manière général.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il convoite ? demanda Harry en plissant des yeux.

-Les connaissances de la Vérité. Il veut traverser la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la porte ? reprit Edward. Malgré tous les pouvoirs que vous avez ? »

Était-il possible que les sorciers ne connaissent même pas son existence ? Les alchimistes devaient passer par là pour utiliser leurs compétences mais il était vrai que la magie n'avait rien à voir avec un échange équivalent. Ils étaient bien plus libres que les alchimistes. Peut-être que justement à cause de ce trop grand pouvoir ils ne pouvaient pas accéder à la porte. Trop de connaissances avec un trop grand pouvoir ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la Vérité se mêlait de cette affaire. Si Jedusor voulait réellement ouvrir la Porte.

« C'est pour ça qu'il essaye de l'ouvrir de force alors. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est. C'est encore plus mauvais que ce qu'Il a laissé sous-entendre. Je ne pensais pas que Jedusor était aussi ignorant sur les règles. C'est une véritable bombe à retardement.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione.

-Chez moi il n'y a aucun sorcier. Ce qui pourrait s'en rapprocher le plus sont les alchimistes comme moi. C'est-à-dire qu'en suivant un échange équivalent nous pouvons modifier la matière. »

Avant que les questions ne viennent il claqua des mains et les apposa sur la table. Un creux s'y forma alors qu'au centre de celui-ci une petite figurine s'était crée.

« Mais pour cela nous suivons des règles très claires et bien plus strictes que votre magie. Pour utiliser l'alchimie il faut avoir ce qu'on appelle la porte de la Vérité. Celle-ci ne s'ouvre que si l'on brise les tabous de l'alchimie, faire une transmutation humaine. En plus simple tenter de créer la vie. Créer un être humain doit se faire naturellement et pas en usant d'artifice. La Vérité est là pour te le rappeler, Il ouvre la porte qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'alchimiste et le laisse passer à travers toutes les connaissances qui s'y trouvent.

-Mais alors ce n'est pas une punition, tenta Hermione vers qui Edward tourna un regard surement trop intense puisqu'elle rougit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il ne voulant pas rentrer dans des détails qui ne les concernaient pas, je pense cette Porte existe aussi ici. Elle existe partout, c'est le seul lien entre les différents mondes. Sauf que vous ne semblez pas y avoir accès mais Jedusor doit la connaître et veut l'ouvrir. S'il y arrive il aura alors accès à des connaissances que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

-Mais toi si, déclara Harry comme une évidence.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, chacun en revient avec son propres lot de savoir. Mais je l'ai ouverte si ce que tu veux savoir.

-Et pourquoi c'est moins grave que toi tu l'ais ouverte, remarqua Ron.

-Parce que j'ai conscience de mon statut d'humain. »

Edward serra le poing et ferma fugacement les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir cette fichu porte. Parce que j'ai des notions d'échange équivalent, je ne vais pas tenter de changer les règles pour mes propres ambitions. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de dominer le monde ! De toute évidence Jedusor n'a pas l'air de vouloir tenir compte de ce genre de règle. C'est ce qui détruira l'ordre établit. Vous comprenez, votre guerre, ne s'arrête pas aux frontières de votre pays ou même de votre monde. Il en va de l'équilibre même de tout l'univers. Parce que s'il fait tourner l'univers selon ses règles sans tenir compte d'un échange équivalent, il ne fera que détruire et rien ne pourra être reconstruit… C'est pour ça que nous devons coopérer… Sans compter que le gars capable de détruire les Horcruxes partira avec moi si vous voulez pas. »

Il désigna Allen d'un mouvement de pouce vers l'arrière. Il y eut de nouveau des regards échangés entre les sorciers puis finalement ils restèrent sur Harry. Alors Edward porta son attention sur lui. De toute évidence il était mal à l'aise mais c'était lui qui devait prendre les décisions ici.

« Je… On est pas là pour vous enfoncer d'avantage, je crois que vous avez assez de problème comme ça.

-Ok, céda finalement Harry. Mais si jamais tu mens…

-Si je mens quoi ? demanda l'alchimiste en relevant un sourcil alors qu'Harry semblait chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien dire finalement Edward eut un petit sourire. Le mieux si tu ne sais pas de quoi menacer les gens, c'est de seulement envoyer un regard menaçant. Une promesse inconnue marche très bien sur les faibles d'esprit.

-Ah.. euh… oui. Merci.

-Bon, j'ai partagé mes informations avec vous. Je pourrais avoir un topo de la situation ici ? »

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette confrontation? De l'implication réelle de la Vérité dans l'histoire d'Harry? Et je vous réserve d'autre surprise encore!

Prochain chapitre: le réveil d'Allen plus débat sur le prochain lieu où trouver un Horcruxe


	7. Recherche

Hey mina-san, ça y est j'ai mon premier retard! Désolée, j'ai été kidnappée vendredi pour faire les cadeaux de Noël, et ça c'est prolongé samedi, enfin bref ma vie ne vous intéresse surement pas. Un nouveau chapitre sans trop d'action. Allen se réveille, on décide de la prochaine destination et Harry dévoile une nouvelle information à Edward et Allen. Premières tensions dans le groupe.

Réponse aux review:

 **Arya39:** Ahah tu es frustrée donc tu ne mets pas de review. Dur punition pour l'auteur! Tu sais c'est le genre de coupure faite exprès pour donner envie au lecteur de revenir mdr. Dans la fumée c'était bien Mana et Cross. Cross a déjà dit à Allen qu'il était l'hôte du 14ème et qu'il était là jusqu'à son réveil, qu'il faisait en gros office de réceptacle en attendant Nea. Bon c'est rapidement dit, la vérité est beaucoup plus compliquée, mais l'Horcruxe est juste là pour faire mal à celui qui veut le détruire. Ahah, le petit coup de la Vérité, hein. Mais la Vérité en a rien à faire si tu change de nom, Il t'a enregistré sous ton premier nom, point.

 **Minatzali:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mes fics! Et de voir une fidèle lectrice / Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres!

Sur ce bon chapitre!

* * *

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à apprendre malheureusement. Sa théorie sur les horcruxes était la bonne. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment mais c'était plus sûr de la voir confirmée. Il devait y avoir en tout six horcruxes d'après les sorciers. Trois étaient détruits mais ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où étaient les trois autres, ni même à quoi ils pouvaient ressemblaient. Hormis Nagini qui était apparemment un serpent qui restait avec Jedusor, ou Voldemort comme il se faisait appeler maintenant.

Edward trouvait ce nom stupide et encore pire de l'appeler « _Vous-Savez-Qui_ » alors il avait continué à l'appeler par le nom que lui avait donné ses parents. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette forêt, Allen ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé. La seule chose qui rassurait l'alchimiste était qu'il bougeait de temps en temps dans son sommeil. Ce n'était donc définitivement pas un coma.

Le soir du deuxième jour ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement. Il bougea sur sa couchette, c'est ce qui attira le regard d'Edward. Il se rapprocha alors et posa une main sur l'épaule du blandinet. Doucement et encore un peu hagard les yeux argents se posèrent sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il répondit par un vague signe de tête et par un grognement qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Edward alla donc chercher rapidement de l'eau pour lui permettre de s'hydrater. Allen n'avait pas avalé une goutte d'eau depuis près de deux jours. Doucement il le redressa en position assise calant son dos de son bras pour lui permettre de boire correctement.

Sauf qu'Allen ne bu pas. Ses yeux étaient fixes devant lui à observer les deux individus face se trouvant encore installés sur la table. Ces derniers semblaient aussi surpris alors Edward lâcha un soufflement.

« Je t'expliquerais une fois que tu auras bu. »

Allen tourna légèrement la tête vers lui puis attrapa le verre qu'il finit d'une traite.

« Ca ira je peux tenir tout seul.

-Tu es sûr ? voulu confirmer Edward.

-Oui… Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Ca va faire deux jours.

-Le médaillon ?! demanda-t-il alors vivement en agrippant à la manche de l'alchimiste.

-Tu l'as détruit, répondit-il calmement. Entièrement détruit.

-Tant mieux. »

Sa voix s'était fait murmure et ses yeux regardaient toujours le vague. Ils remontèrent vers Edward et il comprit qu'Allen avait quelque chose d'autre à lui avouer. Le blandinet était prudent et ne voudrait surement rien dire tant qu'il ne savait qui était avec eux. Alors Edward tendit un bras vers la table où étaient installés Harry et Hermione.

« Allen voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Là-bas tu as Ron Weasley. »

Le regard gris passa sur toutes les personnes présentes puis sembla soulagé. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se décida à se lever. Elle semblait inquiète et s'accroupit à côté du lit du jeune homme.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as passé deux jours à dormir, ce n'est pas anodin. Peut-être que tu es blessé quelque part. »

Une étincelle se ralluma dans le regard de l'exorciste et Edward se permit de le lâcher à ce moment là. Allen avait l'air d'avoir reprit un peu de vie. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait la couverture dont on l'avait couvert. Il se leva finalement et se courba respectueusement laissant coi les sorciers.

« Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à me réveiller.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, coupa Edward en croisant les bras. Tu as fait du super bon travail. Grâce à toi nous avons trouvé Harry et tu as détruit un horcruxe. C'est un…

-Morceau d'âme de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il son regard partant sur le côté.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je… l'ai vu. Plutôt cet œil l'a vu, désigna-t-il son œil gauche.

-Tu as vu l'âme à l'intérieur ? s'étonna l'alchimiste.

-Mais c'est impossible, reprit Hermione qui regardait tour à tour Harry et Ron.

-Désolé mais, je l'ai vu. »

Le jeune homme frissonna et Edward comprit qu'il était totalement honnête. Dans son regard il lisait le dégoût qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant. Ce morceau d'âme arraché à son propriétaire. Cette part sombre qui avait nécessité un meurtre pour pouvoir exister à part entière.

C'est alors que le ventre du blandinet se fit savoir. Celui-ci rougit de gêne et Edward ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins un petit peu. Il avait bien remarqué l'appétit du jeune homme et ce n'était pas étonnant après deux jours de diète.

« Viens manger. Tu dois être affamé, s'empressa Hermione. Il y a de l'omelette et des champignons.

-Ne te retiens pas, cru bon d'ajouter Edward. Nous avons tous déjà mangé aujourd'hui.

-Merci. »

Il reprit légèrement le sourire ce qui amena des rougeurs sur les joues d'Hermione. L'alchimiste se rassura. Il n'était pas le seul à trouver Allen mignon. Même si venant de sa part c'était sans doute déplacé.

Le blandinet s'attabla donc sous le regard d'Harry et se fit servir par la sorcière. Edward s'installa à côté de son collègue en face du Survivant. Ils étaient en train t'essayer en vain de déterminer où pourrait se trouver le prochain horcruxe et donc leur prochaine destination.

« Nous devrions partir ce soir, maintenant qu'Allen est réveillé, intima Hermione.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Edward.

-Mais pour aller où ? demanda Ron.

-Il y a plusieurs destinations qui me semblent probables, soupira Edward.

-Je peux être mis au courant ? demanda gentiment le blandinet.

-Nous pensons… enfin Dumbledore pensait…

-Dumbledore ? Celui qu'on t'accuse d'avoir tué ? redemanda Allen.

-Harry n'a jamais fait ça ! s'horrifia Hermione.

-Oui bien sûr, reprit honnêtement Allen faisant sourire un peu plus Edward. Harry n'a pas la tête d'un tueur, je voulais juste être sûr que nous parlions de la même personne.

-Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école dans laquelle ils apprenaient la magie, lui apprit Edward sans se tourner vers lui.

-Je vois. Depuis longtemps ?

-Plusieurs années oui, mais il était juste professeur lorsque Jedusor y faisait ses classes, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

-Mais cela veut dire qu'il connait assez Tom.

-Tu l'appelles Tom ? reprit Hermione en blanchissant.

-Oui, c'est bien son prénom, non ?

-En fait maintenant il se fait appeler Vol…

-Vous-Savez-Qui ! coupa énergiquement Ron.

-Vous-Savez-Qui ? reprit Allen en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je préfère encore l'appeler Tom.

-C'est là que l'on voit que vous ne venez pas de ce monde.

-Tu leur as dit pour ça aussi… fit-il plus doucement en regardant vers Edward avant de se reprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit que pensait Dumbledore sur Tom ? De tout évidence il l'a connu alors son avis doit être intéressant.

-Il pensait que Vous-Savez-Qui a caché les Horcruxes dans des endroits importants pour lui. On pensait donc aux endroits où il a vécu ou bien ceux qu'il a visités.

-Ca doit faire beaucoup en effet, accorda Allen tout en finissant son repas la mine encore assez pâle.

-L'orphelinat dans lequel il est né et où il a été élevé, reprit Harry jetant un regard vers Allen qui le lui rendit. Poudlard, l'école où il a fait ses études. Barjow et Beurk où il a travaillé à la sortie de l'école. Puis l'Albanie où il a passé ses années d'exil.

-C'est ça, on n'a qu'à aller en Albanie. Il ne nous faudra pas plus qu'un après-midi pour fouiller le pays, lança Ron sarcastique.

-Il ne peut rien y avoir là-bas. Il avait déjà fabriqué ses Horcruxes avant de s'exiler et Dumbledore était certain que le serpent est le sixième, reprit Hermione. Or nous savons que le serpent ne se trouve pas en Albanie, il quitte rarement Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Je ne le vois pas cacher quoi que ce soit chez Barjow et Beurk, confia à son tour Harry.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Allen.

-Barjow et Beurk étaient experts en objets de magie noire. Ils auraient tout de suite reconnu un Horcruxe.

-Ils sont peut-être complices, proposa Allen.

-Je ne pense pas que Jedusor aurait eu confiance en quelqu'un au point de lui confier une partie de son âme, contra Edward. Ca ne ressemble pas au personnage.

-Je crois toujours qu'il aurait pu cacher quelque chose à Poudlard. »

Hermione soupira mais lorsque Edward regarda vers le jeune homme il resta bloqué sur les pupilles vertes. Ce n'était seulement une lubie d'Harry que de penser à Poudlard. Il en était absolument persuadé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à table il tourna la tête vers Allen. Ce dernier était lui aussi en train de dévisager Harry.

Après tout s'il était le troisième protagoniste, il y avait bien une raison. Autre qu'une prophétie qui aurait été annoncée dans ce monde. La Vérité était bien loin de ce genre de chose après tout.

« Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé Harry, contra Hermione.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Allen penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Non ! s'exclama fortement Harry. Non, ce n'est pas sûr. Dumbledore a dit devant moi qu'il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard. Et s'il y avait bien un endroit important pour Vol…

-Hé ! s'exclama Ron.

-TU-SAIS-QUI, d'accord ! s'écria-t-il excédé. S'il y avait bien un endroit important pour Vous-Savez-Qui c'était bien Poudlard.

-Harry tu nous as raconté que Tu-Sais-Qui avait demandé à Dumbledore de lui confier un poste d'enseignant après son départ, reprit doucement Hermione pour calmer le jeu.

-Exact, confirma-t-il.

-Et Dumbledore pensait qu'il voulait revenir simplement pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, sans doute un autre objet ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs, afin de le transmuter en Horcruxe ?

-Oui.

-Mais il n'a pas obtenu ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Hermione. Il n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de s'emparer d'un tel objet et de le cacher dans l'école.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était l'inverse ? demanda Edward regardant Hermione alors qu'Harry le regardait avec un infime espoir.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sembles penser qu'il voulait revenir pour faire l'Horcruxe, mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas revenir pour récupérer un Horcruxe qu'il avait laissé là-bas ? Cela expliquerait plus son insistance à vouloir retourner à Poudlard une fois qu'il a su que Dumbledore en était le directeur. Il ne voulait justement pas qu'il trouve cet Horcruxe.

-Je persiste à dire que Dumbledore l'aurait retrouvé, continua la sorcière.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Allen calmement.

-Mais parce que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un tel objet lui échapper à Poudlard.

-Donc je dois croire qu'il a inspecté tous les objets qu'il est possible de trouver dans votre école ? reprit le blandinet.

-Euh… Non surement pas… mais… Les Horcruxes je pense qu'ils se ressentent de loin.

-Ah ? Allen la regarda perplexe et Edward préféra regarder Hermione qui s'embrouillait.

-Nous n'avons pas ressentit la présence du médaillon, enfonça un peu plus Harry. Nous avons su que c'était un horcruxe juste parce qu'il ressemblait à celui de la caverne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Edward tournant la tête vers Allen.

-Je pense que les arguments d'Harry sont plus probables, déclara-t-il finalement.

-En quel honneur, s'incrusta Ron. Tu viens de te réveiller qu'est-ce que tu sais de la situation ? »

Allen se tourna vers le jeune homme et frotta doucement son cou. Edward avait parfaitement sentit les tensions sous la tente de fortune. Elles avaient commencé lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer qu'en fait les sorciers ne savaient pas grand-chose. Ca n'avait pas été très malin de sa part mais il ne se serait pas douter que Ron aurait retourné sa rancœur contre Harry qui devait prendre les décisions. Qui était sensé être celui qui aurait dû les guider. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite, c'était juste qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Cependant se diviser maintenant n'était surement pas une bonne chose.

« Je n'en sais rien, ou presque, avoua Allen sans s'énerver. Mais c'est peut-être un avantage tu sais. Je vois les choses différemment ce qui permet, à nous tous, de penser à toutes les possibilités. Je donnais juste mon avis sur l'hypothèse d'Harry, maintenant je veux bien entendre ce qui te fait dire que j'ai tord. Je ne pourrais qu'en apprendre. »

Edward laissa son coude se poser sur la table et ancra son menton dans sa paume. Il voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait Ron lui aussi. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas donné son ressentit. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de s'empourprer sans que l'alchimiste ne puisse dire si c'était de honte, d'embarras ou de colère.

« De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas aller à Poudlard, déclara Hermione pour couper court à la situation.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Allen.

-Le directeur actuel est un Mangemort.

-Les acolytes de Tom, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, et pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Nous ne devrions à aller à Poudlard qu'après avoir trouver l'autre Horcruxe, accorda Harry.

-Très bien, alors quels sont les autres lieux probables ?

-J'ai quelques réserves mais j'aimerais passer à Godric's hollow, déclara finalement Edward prenant une mine sombrement sérieuse. Déjà pour ce soir nous devrions juste changer d'endroit. N'importe où suffira. »

Ils levèrent alors le camp. Edward regarda avec incrédulité Hermione mettre toutes leurs affaires dans son petit sac de perle. Bien sûr elle lui en avait déjà fait part. Un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable avait rendu le sac aussi grand qu'un puis… voir d'un puis sans fond. Edward se fit alors la réfléction qu'il avait tout intérêt de ne plus se surprendre de ce que pouvait faire les sorciers. Il ne devait plus croire que seulement des choses logiques pouvaient arriver. Dans ce monde tout pouvait arriver.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant aux abords d'une petite ville qui n'avait rien à voir avec Londres. Il y avait aussi une forêt autour d'eux mais ici les arbres étaient fins et plutôt blancs.

Harry voulu rentrer dans la ville pour aller chercher de quoi manger mais Edward se proposa. Il n'était pas connu et c'était un village moldu. Aucune chance qu'on le prenne pour un loup-garou. Allen resta avec les sorciers, transplaner n'avait pas été une très bonne idée dans son état mais Edward se doutait qu'il serait rapidement sur pied. Il espérait…

Au village il eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur des Détraqueurs. Cependant ils avaient trop besoin de nourriture pour abandonner ici alors Edward souffla longuement avant de rentrer finalement. Il en ressortit frigorifié et totalement essoufflé. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose rentrer chez lui et voir son frère mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans ce monde et que rien n'était terminé. Il reprit simplement le chemin de la tente faisant attention de ne pas être suivi mais par mesure de prévention il déclara rapidement :

« Il y avait des Détraqueurs on devrait partir rapidement d'ici… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Voyant l'air énervé d'Harry et Hermione il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant son absence. Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence et se fut Allen qui lui répondit :

« Harry a fait un mauvais rêve. Il y avait Tom dedans.

-C'est un de tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il rapidement. Ou il s'agit juste de cauchemar ?

-C'est bien réel, se récria Harry.

-Je ne te remets pas en question, calma sèchement Edward. Je me renseigne. Alors ne m'agresse pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Il a retrouvé Gregorovitch, un fabricant de baguette, et je crois qu'il l'a tué, Edward écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre une mine bien plus sombre, mais avant ça il a lu dans ses pensées et j'ai vu…

-Tu devrais te reposer, coupa Hermione vers qui Edward tourna un regard.

-Laisse-le finir, intima doucement Allen qui tentait de calmer les tensions naissantes. S'il a ces visions c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Bien sûr, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à fermer son esprit.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès ! s'écria Harry.

-Et maintenant que c'est fait autant en profiter plutôt que de laisser passer une information, compléta Edward. Ce serait stupide qu'Harry ai couru autant de risque pour ne pas en profiter. Après nous transplanerons et Harry pourra se reposer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de…

-Non, de toute évidence tu es épuisé. Tu as besoin de repos Harry.

-Racontes-nous. »

Edward ne savait pas comment il faisait mais Allen avait ce don pour calmer le jeu. Peut-être son aura sereine et son sourire. Quel sourire, même si Edward savait qu'il était faux. Il ne saurait expliquer comment il le savait mais ce sourire cachait tout sauf de la joie. Cependant cela eut l'effet escompté sur les sorciers. Harry s'installa sur un lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Il… Il exigeait quelque chose qui appartenait à Gregorovitch. Il lui a demandé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais Gregorovitch ne l'avait pas. Quelqu'un lui avait volé… Et ensuite… ensuite. »

Harry serra les dents avant de relever doucement la tête lorsqu'Allen posa une main sur son épaule. Le blandinet hocha doucement de la tête et Harry se détendit légèrement.

« Il lisait dans ses pensées. Il… Vous-Savez-Qui…. J'ai vu un jeune type perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il a jeté un sortilège à Gregorovitch et s'est enfui en sautant dehors. Il l'a volé, il a volé ce que cherche… Ce qu'Il cherche. Et je… je crois avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a volé ? Tu le sais ? demanda Edward.

-Non… Ce devait être quelque chose de tout petit.

-Vous… Vous ne pensez pas que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait chercher un autre objet pour le transformer en Horcruxe ? demanda justement Ron.

-Je ne pense pas, fit doucement Allen déviant le regard avant de revenir sur le jeune homme. Couper son âme est quelque chose d'horrible. Il l'a déjà fait six fois, c'est bien trop. S'il le fait une fois de plus alors il ne sera plus humain.

-Oui, mais peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas.

-Oui peut-être… fit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, reprit Edward.

-Je… Il regarda vers Ron puis vers Hermione avant de souffler. Je pense qu'il cherche autre chose. Qu'il veut contourner le problème que pose la rencontre de nos deux baguettes. »

* * *

prochain chapitre: explication sur les baguettes et autres divagations d'Edward... qui réfléchit toujours autant.

Une petite review? J'aime avoir votre avis!


	8. Baguettes liées

hey minna-san, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Encore pas mal de parlementation mais dans une sens c'est nécessaire. Je promets qu'ils vont bouger dans le prochaine chapitre. Pour l'instant Ed se rend compte que la Vérité n'a pas été totalement honnête avec eux et que Jedusor cherche quelque chose de très important.

Réponse aux Review:

 **Arya39:** Ahah tout le monde aime Allen. Un chapitre endormi et il manque. Je te laisse voir comment je gère les choses avec Ron. Parce que même si Ron est têtu là il n'a pas eut à subir l'effet de l'Horcruxe ce qui change pas mal les choses aussi. Gringotts c'est pas pour tout de suite je te le dis ^^".

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

La discussion promettait d'être longue et houleuse suite à cette déclaration, si Edward se fiait au regard d'Hermione. Alors il décida plutôt d'accélérer le mouvement pour leur départ. Il savait que les Détraqueurs finiraient par les retrouver ici. Ils plièrent donc bagage et se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un champ de blé. Ce qui ne serait pas pratique pour planter la tente.

« Désolée, s'excusa Hermione d'une voix tremblante. La dernière fois que je suis venue il était en friche.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sortons simplement. »

Edward emboita rapidement le pas d'Allen. Ca ne servait à rien d'enfoncer la sorcière alors qu'elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose. A la sortie du champ ils purent en trouver un autre où planter la tente était possible. Alors Hermione s'occupa des défenses, plus ou moins aidée par Harry alors qu'Edward et Allen montaient la tente. Ron ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose avec son bras en écharpe.

Edward sortit les victuailles qu'il avait pu acheter dans le petit village. Des regards s'échangèrent puis finalement se fut Allen qui se leva pour cuisiner. Bien que surpris les autres ne dirent rien. L'alchimiste se contenta de le suivre du regard puis secoua la tête pour revenir sur Harry.

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait un problème entre vos deux baguettes. Je suppose que tu parles de la tienne et celle de Jedusor.

-Oui, confia Harry regardant de nouveau vers Hermione, Ron étant plus occupé à regarder Allen.

-Quel genre de problème ?

-C'est comme si… elles se répondaient. Cet été ma baguette a contré toute seule le sortilège que me lançait Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit-il pour Ron qui le remercia d'un regard.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Harry, c'est impossible.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Edward.

-Je devais quitter la maison où j'avais passé l'été. Elle était protégée jusqu'à mon 17ème anniversaire mais passé ce jour Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu m'y trouver et me tuer facilement. Alors l'ordre du phoenix…

-C'est une organisation qui lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, précisa Hermione.

-Ils ont organisé une fuite pour moi par transport magique intraçable. Il y avait des balais, des sombrals et une moto volante. Plein d'amis sont venus pour jouer les leurres, ils avaient prit mon apparence, mais… »

Harry s'interrompit mais Edward ne le regardait plus. Son visage s'était levé vers Allen qui lui-même avait arrêté toute cuisine. Cette scène, c'était celle que la Vérité leur avait montrée pour les décider à partir. Le poing de l'alchimiste se serra et frappa la table.

« Putain, Il joue avec nous, ça m'agace !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

-Cette fuite, on l'a vue avec Allen. Il nous l'a montrée. Mais Il s'est bien gardé de nous dire que c'était toi Harry.

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, rappela Allen.

-Il pouvait pas ! Et puis quoi encore…

-Tu es l'alchimiste, non ? Tu m'as déjà parlé de votre échange équivalent, je suppose qu'Il parlait de ça. Nous faire changer de monde ne doit pas être gratuit, lui-même doit être soumis à un prix.

-Ca ne peut pas être autrement, tout le monde subis l'échange équivalent.

-Peut-être pas, après tout, je n'ai pas l'impression que leur magie soit dirigée par ce genre de chose, remarqua le blandinet qui fit revenir le sourire d'Edward.

-Décidément j'aime ta façon de réfléchir. Ils payent tous un prix pour pouvoir utiliser un tel pouvoir mais ils n'en sont juste pas conscients.

-Comment ça on paye un prix, se récria Ron.

-Non, ça paraît logique Ron. La magie doit bien venir de quelque part, reprit Hermione bien que sous le choc.

-De cette porte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry vers qui se tourna le sourire d'Edward.

-Tu as tout compris. Votre magie vient de la porte mais vous y avez un trop grand accès alors pour préserver l'équilibre des puissances vous ne pourrez jamais l'ouvrir pour voir ce qui se trouve derrière. Après tout est-ce que vous savez quels mécanismes se déclenchent à chaque fois que vous jetez un sort ?

-On devait le voir… ou en tout cas avoir des bases en 7ème année à Poudlard, lui apprit Hermione, mais les plus grands scientifiques sorciers n'en sont qu'à des suppositions. Ils ne peuvent rien prouver.

-C'est le prix pour pouvoir utiliser la magie, vous ne pouvez pas la comprendre. C'est tout de même un peu dangereux. Les débuts n'ont pas dû être facile, soupira l'alchimiste. Enfin je suppose que c'est comme partout. Après tout, les enfants finissent toujours par se brûler avant de respecter le feu, déclara-t-il. Désolé Harry je t'ai coupé, cette histoire de baguette m'intrigue vraiment. »

De toute évidence Harry hésitait. Edward se dit que le 3ème protagoniste n'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Il semblait juste avoir moins d'expérience qu'Allen et lui. Pourtant le blandinet semblait plus jeune, mais leurs univers n'étaient pas les mêmes non plus. Harry ne devait pas avoir passé son enfance à faire la guerre contre des machines apportant la mort, ou contre des homonculus. Il savait une partie du passé du Survivant, tout du moins ce qu'il en avait lu dans les livres. Peut-être qu'il lui en demanderait plus, plus tard, pour l'instant il se demandait si Harry allait continuer son histoire ou lui poser plus de question sur la Vérité et sur la porte. Il remarqua alors dans le regard du sorcier de la détermination mais finalement il reprit le récit de sa fuite, cependant Edward savait qu'il reviendrait sur la porte à un moment donné.

« J'étais avec Hagrid sur la moto volante, les Mangemorts m'avaient reconnu parmi les faux Harry, parce que j'ai utilisé un _expeliarmus_ , avoua-t-il mais son air toujours déterminé sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? demanda Allen.

-Je… J'ai, bafouilla Harry perdant légèrement sa superbe. J'ai reconnu un sorcier qui n'était pas un Mangemort, il devait être sous _imperium_ … Et je… J'ai préféré le désarmer plutôt que le tuer, éclata-t-il finalement. Tout autre sort que j'aurais pu lancer l'aurait surement fait tomber de son balai et de cette hauteur c'était mortel ! »

Il eut une expression vaguement surprise lorsqu'aucune reproche ne lui arriva dessus mais Edward se contenta d'hocher de la tête et Allen sourit légèrement.

« Vous… ne dites rien ? Que je suis trop naïf ? Que c'est la guerre et que je n'aurais pas dû avoir autant de pitié.

-Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? demanda Edward mais la réponse était évidente alors il soupira doucement. Lorsque j'étais dans l'armée, on m'a dit que tuer était le meilleur moyen pour préserver un secret. On m'a d'ailleurs demandé de jouer l'appât pour permettre de tuer une cible. C'était quelqu'un qui devait tuer une personne dont nous avions mortellement besoin. »

Il vit Allen baisser la tête sur sa casserole. Harry semblait complètement absorbé par ses mots et Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé en face de cette cible, tout ça tournait encore dans ma tête. Le pour et le contre mais la réponse je l'avais déjà avant même qu'on me pose la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry.

-Je l'ai combattu moi-même pour empêcher le sniper de l'abattre parce que je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tuer quelqu'un n'est pas le meilleur moyen, juste le plus rapide. Le plus simple, celui que ne laisse aucun doute et qui ne demande pas de faire confiance. Le plus sûr en quelque sorte mais tuer quelqu'un ne résout jamais rien.

-Pourtant il ne pourra jamais parlé, remarqua Harry acidement. Ni même tuer cette personne importante.

-Il ne parlera certainement pas, non, mais son absence brillera. Une absence peut apprendre surement autant de chose qu'une personne. Quelqu'un remontera forcément la piste jusqu'au mort. Quant à la protection… c'était un risque à prendre, mais par mon combat il a largement eu le temps de se mettre hors de portée. C'était l'important. Dans ton cas Harry, c'est exactement la même chose. Par ton sortilège qui a préservé la vie tu t'es dévoilé mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu jeter ce sortilège dans le feu de l'action. Il ne t'est pas réservé. Tu as protégé bien plus qu'une personne ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait la morale là-dessus mais ce sont des paroles de lâche.

-Lupin n'est pas lâche, s'écria Hermione. Le but de cette fuite était qu'Harry arrive sain et sauf et tout à failli être fait pour rien puisque qu'Harry a été trouvé.

-Il est encore en vie, non ? coupa Edward.

-Oui mais…

-Alors je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez.

-La prochaine fois…

-La prochaine fois est la prochaine fois. La vie est faite d'incertitude, j'ai décidé de la vivre ainsi, de combattre de cette façon et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore en vie. Je ne sacrifierai personne pour survivre. Il y a toujours un moyen pour s'en sortir autrement, il faut juste avoir le courage de le trouver.

-Et peut-être que c'était possible chez toi mais…

-Ron, coupa Harry doucement. Tu crois vraiment que c'était plus simple chez lui ? »

Allen posa une grande casserole au milieu de la table avant que quiconque ne puisse parler. Edward croisa son regard et sentit ses pommettes chauffer en remarquant le sourire fier qui lui était adressé. Il en oublia une seconde de respirer alors qu'Allen se tournait vers les sorciers.

« Je suis d'accord avec Edward. »

Sa voix se posa dans le silence qui s'était fait pesant. Elle n'était pas agressive mais plutôt calme. Sa présence semblait chaleureuse et apaisante et pourtant il y avait une dernière connotation qui laissait sentir toute la force mise dans ces mots. Allen était surement intraitable sur ce point. Edward se rappela alors leur petite conversation par rapport à la mort. Bien sûr il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« En ce qui me concerne je ne pense plus pouvoir supporter de voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux. C'est pourquoi je ferais toujours mon possible pour sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. »

L'image fugace des deux hommes provoqués par la fumée de l'horcruxe passa devant les yeux de l'alchimiste. Ils étaient certainement morts s'il prenait au pied de la lettre ce que venait de dire Allen.

« A table. »

Encore abasourdie Hermione fit venir les assiettes à l'aide de magie. Allen s'installa à côté de l'alchimiste qui avait encore son regard sur lui mais apparemment il voulait en savoir tout autant sur cette histoire de baguette puisqu'il reprit en servant :

« Et donc Tom t'a rejoint ?

-Euh… oui, reprit Harry avec plus d'entrain et une sorte de confiance. Hagrid qui conduisait la moto à sauté sur un Mangemort pour l'empêcher de jeter un sortilège. La moto tombait alors j'ai attrapé le guidon. C'est là que ça c'est passé. Je n'avais même pas vu Vous-Savez-Qui mais ma baguette a tourné d'elle-même dans ma main, elle l'a trouvé toute seule et lui a jeté un sort. Ce n'était même pas un sort que je connaissais. Je n'avais encore jamais fait jaillir des flammes dorées.

-Et moi je te répète qu'une baguette ne peut pas agir de son propre chef, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un objet, revendiqua Hermione.

-Papa t'a dit que c'était surement une sorte de magie inconsciente dû à la pression, rappela Ron.

-Je ne comprends pas, lança d'un coup Allen coupant la conversation entre les sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Hermione d'un ton adouci qui se voulait docte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous suivez Harry si vous remettez en question tout ce qu'il peut vous dire ? »

Franchement Edward aurait pu en rire. D'ailleurs devant la tête de Ron et Hermione il ne se gêna finalement pas. S'attirant bien sûr leur regard courroucé mais l'alchimiste comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir Allen. Leur comportement était tellement illogique.

« Harry est notre ami, finit par répondre vivement Hermione. Nous avons promis de l'accompagner. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de faire ce voyage parce qu'il savait qu'Harry était le seul à pouvoir réussir mais il lui a quand même dit qu'on pouvait l'accompagner. C'est donc que nous devons servir à quelque chose. »

Elle lança un petit regard vers Harry, peu sûre d'elle à la fin mais Ron donna sa propre version de la réponse :

« Je donne juste mon avis. Harry est mon meilleur ami et j'ai confiance en lui. Je suis là pour l'aider, si je pense qu'il prend une mauvaise direction alors je lui dis. Ce qu'il en fait ne regarde que lui après. »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse les défiant du regard. Harry semblait gêné au possible au milieu et en même temps rassuré. C'était un point important qu'ils auraient sans doute dû développer avant mais savoir qu'il avait la confiance de ses amis malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, devait faire beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il se souvenait encore du bien-être qui l'avait envahie lorsque la première fois Ling lui avait fait entièrement confiance. C'était le premier ami de son âge et il était important dans sa mémoire.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Harry, c'est pourquoi, vous, vous me croyez aussi rapidement. Vous semblez pourtant être beaucoup plus réfléchis que ça. »

Harry grimaça, de toute évidence les mots étaient sortis plus rudement que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais Edward ne lui en voulait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Allen pour échanger un regard avec lui. La réponse semblait être la même des deux côtés alors il se chargea de la faire savoir aux sorciers.

« Et toi pourquoi nous as-tu accepté si facilement dans le groupe ?

-Euh… répondit-il prit de court. Je ne sais pas trop, un pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que nous avons tout à gagner en vous faisant confiance.

-Tu es comme nous Harry, déclara Edward. Si tu juges bon de nous faire part de quelque chose c'est que tu y as toi-même réfléchit et que tu admets que c'est possible. Même si tu n'arrives pas à l'expliquer tu le ressens au fond de toi. Assez pour l'affirmer sans rien pouvoir prouver.

-J'ai apprit à faire confiance à ce genre d'intuition, continua Allen en s'asseyant pour enfin pouvoir manger. Cela m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois alors je continuerai d'y croire.

-Je peux vous demander ce que vous faisiez avant de venir ici ? demanda le Survivant devant le silence qui s'installait.

-J'étais Alchimiste d'état pour l'armée d'Amestris.

-Je suis exorciste pour la congrégation de l'ombre. »

Edward remarqua bien que leurs réponses n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose étant donné que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas leur monde. Cependant il avait fallu longtemps à Allen et lui pour comprendre à peu près comment fonctionnaient leurs organisations respectives. Il ne tenait pas réellement à recommencer maintenant. Alors il reprit autrement.

« Donc ta baguette est capable de contrer celle de Jedusor.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous parler de vous ? grogna Ron.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment, râla Edward à son tour. Ce que nous sommes ne va pas changer la situation. Nous vous avons déjà montré ce que nous savons faire, c'est le plus important.

-J'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui questionner Ollivender, un autre fabriquant de baguette, à propos de ce lien, reprit Harry coupant la dispute qui aurait pu s'engager. Apparemment il cherche comment passer ce problème.

-Une autre baguette ? demanda Allen.

-Il a essayé mais ça ne marche pas.

-Et dans le rêve que tu viens d'avoir on a volé quelque chose à un autre fabriquant de baguette, reprit Edward. Tu es sûr qu'il n'avait rien dans ses mains.

-Non, juste sa propre baguette avec laquelle il a jeté un sort à Gregorovitch.

-Et si… commença Hermione très prudemment. Et si c'était la baguette qu'il avait volé. Après tout Gregorovitch était un fabriquant de baguette qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait voler d'autre chez lui ?

-Une baguette plus puissante que les autres, approuva Edward. Qui pourrait passer cette connexion et lui permettre de lancer une attaque sur Harry.

-Depuis quand Harry à cette connexion avec Tom ? demanda alors Allen.

-Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a reprit une forme humaine. Depuis qu'il est vraiment vivant, expliqua Hermione. Harry a commencé à avoir des cauchemars voyant les mêmes choses que lui.

-C'est plutôt lorsqu'il a une saute d'humeur ou qu'il est extrêmement joyeux, corrigea Harry.

-En gros quand il ne se maîtrise plus totalement, conclu Edward. Je suppose que l'inverse est possible et qu'il peut voir à travers toi.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais il est capable de contrôler ce que je peux voir de lui.

-Il faut donc que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses entre la vérité et ce qu'il te montre, fit Edward bien que son esprit était toujours concentré sur cette histoire de baguette.

-C'est facile à dire !

-Oui chasser quelqu'un de son esprit est éprouvant, avoua-t-il d'une voix lointaine toujours dans ses pensés.

-Edward si tu ne te concentres pas si la conversation je te frappe, proposa Allen tout en se resservant.

-Hum… »

Il savait quelque chose à propos d'une baguette plus forte que les autres. L'alchimiste en était sûr. C'était surement une partie de la connaissance que la Vérité lui avait donnée mais qui était restée stagnante dans sa mémoire faute d'utilité. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus lorsqu'un coup violent l'éteignit derrière le crâne.

Par réflexe il se leva, prêt à se défendre, les mains proches l'une de l'autre dans le cas où il aurait besoin de faire une transmutation. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur le regard des trois sorciers surpris. L'or migra alors sur Allen qui attrapait calmement sa fourchette. Un soupire lui échappa.

« Excuse-moi.

-Tu es le seul à avoir souffert. A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette histoire de baguette de la tête. Je dois savoir quelque chose.

-Tu veux dire comme pour l'anglais ?

-Ouais…

-C'est quoi le problème avec l'anglais ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne suis pas anglais, répondit Edward. Dans mon monde l'Angleterre n'existe même pas.

-Mais pourtant tu parles parfaitement bien… »

Hermione se tut, ils avaient tous compris où voulait en venir les deux jeunes hommes. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas marcher aussi facilement que pour la communication. Peu importe combien il cherchait cette information dans ses souvenirs Edward ne tombait sur un flou qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: départ pour Godric's hollow et Ed qui a mal à la tête.

Alors à quoi Ed a-t-il pensé concernant cette baguette? Une idée?


	9. Godric's Hollow

Hey internet! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine où on bouge enfin un petit peu. Je promets que bientôt il y aura plus d'action que de parlote. En fait comme dans le livre tout va rapidement s'enchaîner. Pour le moment ils vont aller faire un petit tour du côté de Godric's Hollow et Ron nous fait son petit numéro. Attention pour les puristes les choses commencent à réellement différer du livre!

Réponse aux review:

 **Flavien:** Ed ne pense pas à quelque chose de précis lorsqu'il dit à Harry que c'est dur de chasser quelqu'un de son esprit. Il suit à moitié la conversation et tout ce qu'il a sentit c'est qu'Harry avait besoin qu'on le soutienne dans ce qu'il disait sinon il allait faire une crise mdr. Voilà comment j'ai imaginé la scène. Ahah tu vas pouvoir tester ta théorie dans quelques chapitres mais selon ton hypothèse comment Ed aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de la baguette de Sureau?

 **Arya39:** Qu'est-ce qui s'embrouille je n'ai pas bien compris? Oo Oui c'est ça Ed pensait à Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate, c'est là qu'il a prit sa plus grande résolution de ne pas tuer selon moi. Du coup je trouvais juste de le remettre là. Ahah non Ed ne pense pas à grand chose lorsqu'il dit que chassait quelqu'un de son esprit est difficile. En fait il a décroché de la conversation il répond plutôt automatiquement. Oui je suis d'accord Allen aurait très bien pu dire ça. Ed va bientôt lâcher quelques petites choses mais Allen sera beaucoup plus renfermé que dans "La montre d'argent" alors va falloir attendre plus pour en savoir sur son passé. Ahah pour la douleur, Allen avait prévenu Edward quelques chapitres avant que s'il s'achappait encore dans ses songes pendant une discussion alors il le frapperait. Donc quand Ed est partit dans ses réfléexion Allen l'a frappé, c'était lui la cause de la grande douleur et Ed l'a compris donc il s'est excusé d'avoir abandonné la conversation.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward soupira doucement tout en regardant la mer face à lui. Ils avaient changé d'endroit une ou deux fois depuis leur discussion sur les baguettes. Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir le problème de la tête. Il savait qu'il loupait quelque chose d'important mais rien à faire. Il était assis au bord d'une falaise, là où les avait transplané Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était mais ce n'était pas l'important. De toute façon avec ce moyen de transport ce n'était pas un problème. Il monta son poignet qui vint se poser sur son front.

Soudain il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui. Tellement absorbé par ses pensés il en avait oublié son rôle. Il était sensé monter la garde… même si avec tous les sortilèges mis autour du camp ça semblait assez inutile. Il se tourna pour voir Allen s'installer à côté de lui. Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire qui l'apaisa rapidement.

Il allait beaucoup mieux et n'avait eu aucune séquelle des deux jours qu'il avait passé à dormir. Edward en était venu à se demander s'il était réellement humain. S'il se fiait à la chaleur qu'il dégageait et aux expressions qu'il était capable d'avoir, alors Allen était tout à fait humain. Et pourtant…

« Tu réfléchis encore ?

-Ouais, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas donné grand-chose. »

Edward ne répondit rien se contentant d'une exclamation agacée. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne lui rappeler son inutilité. Son regard revint alors sur la mer. Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il n'eut pas envie de se tourner une nouvelle fois.

« Ca ne sert à rien d'insister. Peut-être qu'il te faut un déclique pour accéder à ces connaissances.

-Peut-être…

-L'ambiance redevient tendue entre eux. »

Il savait qu'Allen désignait les sorciers. Edward ne se mêlait que rarement des problèmes internes qui généralement se passaient lorsque Ron n'avait pas assez mangé. Il soupira une troisième fois avant de secouer vivement de la tête, ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser abattre.

« On va aller leur secouer les puces.

-Ron a peur pour sa famille. »

Allen affirma sa prise sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever. Cette fois l'ancien alchimiste se tourna vers lui surpris. Le regard grisé était lointain, posé sur l'horizon.

« Il n'est pas le seul. »

Le blandinet tourna la tête rapidement et le regarda l'air interloqué. Edward en aurait bien rit, comme s'il avait prit Allen en faute, mais son raisonnement était le bon alors il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il comprenait, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Al et pour Winry aussi. Son seul soulagement était qu'ils avaient vaincu le Père. Normalement plus rien ne devrait en avoir après leur vie. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas chez l'exorciste.

« C'est normal de s'inquiéter mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire pour eux hormis se dresser contre Jedusor. Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur l'ennemi face à nous.

-Je sais…

-Bon, décida Edward se claquant les joues. Ne rien faire me court sur le système. Ca nous fait trop réfléchir. »

Allen hocha doucement la tête. S'il y avait plus d'action ils n'auraient pas besoin de se prendre la tête entre eux. Il prit la main posée sur son épaule et se releva incitant Allen à en faire de même. Pendant qu'il se redressait Edward eut tout le temps de voir la transformation de son visage. Si fragile un instant auparavant il était redevenu serein. Ce n'était donc qu'une façade.

Une façade que s'était créé le plus jeune. Allen était le plus jeune, il avait deux ans de moins que lui et un de moins que les sorciers. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux s'il laissait voir trop de faiblesse. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre il avait décidé de baisser le masque face à lui et Edward en était heureux. Cette fois ce fut à lui de sourire et il espéra avoir le même effet apaisant que son compagnon.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Allenl détourna le regard et fit en sorte que sa main soit relâchée. Edward savait qu'Allen avait fait ça plus dans son intérêt que pour lui-même. Allen était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui même s'il n'avait pas voulu le laisser voir. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et puis cela lui avait fait du bien aussi alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Reviens la prochaine fois aussi. »

Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ils devaient se soutenir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère, loin de leur monde et de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Alors ils pouvaient au moins jouer le rôle de soutient. Allen remonta la tête vers lui, le jaugeant apparemment du regard puis finalement hocha de la tête.

Galvanisé Edward entra d'un bon pas dans la tente. Il ne reçu que des regards moroses. Hermione se releva dans l'espoir qu'il se soit souvenu de quelque chose mais elle resta choquée lorsqu'il annonça :

« Allons à Godric's hollow.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas ? De toute évidence vous n'en savez pas plus que nous, trancha Edward. Et voyager comme ça sans destination précise ne sert à rien. Peut-être que là-bas il y aura des indices, peut-être pas, mais au moins nous aurons fait quelque chose de constructif. S'il n'y a rien alors nous aviserons après.

-C'est dangereux d'aller là-bas, objecta la sorcière. C'est le premier endroit où Vous-Savez-Qui s'attend à ce qu'Harry aille.

-Honnêtement Hermione, reprit calmement Allen, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Tom aurait laissé un des ses Horcruxes sans protection ? Où que nous allions nous serons en danger.

-C'est sensé nous rassurer, remarqua Ron acerbe.

-C'est sensé remettre les choses à leur place. Rester sagement à attendre là où il n'y a pas de danger ne sert à rien. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez en vous engageant dans cette course aux horcruxes mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe pendant une guerre. On risque sa vie et on fait tout pour en sortir vivant. »

Edward soupira et s'installa à table. Son regard passa sur les trois sorciers. Ron n'avait pas osé répliquer, l'alchimiste l'avait déjà rabroué plusieurs fois et ce n'était jamais agréable de s'entendre dire ses quatre vérités en face. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient justifiées. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas comme ça que la bonne ambiance du groupe allait pouvoir revenir mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les répliques cinglantes de Ron. Alors finalement les choses sortirent rapidement :

« Si tu as tellement peur pour ta famille alors tu devrais te concentrer sur ton objectif du moment ou bien retourner auprès d'eux. Tant que tu ne sauras pas où est vraiment ta place alors tu seras inutile à tout le monde. »

Edward vit Hermione prendre une tête outrée mais il savait qu'en fait elle était d'accord. Elle aimait juste trop Ronald pour lui dire les choses aussi franchement. Il vit aussi Harry ouvrir la bouche sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Le roux se releva, s'en était apparemment trop pour lui.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça alors que ta famille est en sécurité.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans, déclara-t-il sèchement. Mon père est mort pour nous protéger mon frère et moi ainsi que tous les habitants d'Amestris. Et mon frère à failli partir de l'autre côté pour me rendre mon bras, il claqua les mains sur la table renvoyant un regard brûlant à Ron. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que de s'inquiéter pour sa famille.

-Oui et bien il pourrait arriver la même chose à ma famille, hurla Ron.

-J'ai laissé la mienne en pleine guerre aussi, se posa Allen. Dans mon monde c'est aussi la guerre si on peut appeler ça une guerre… non, il secoua la tête, c'est une guerre. Aux dernières nouvelles je sais que l'un est mort et que deux autres ont été kidnappé. Dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux serait mentir, alors je comprends ton état d'esprit. Mais je suis venu ici même en sachant cela parce que j'ai confiance. Je sais que le reste de ma famille fera tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les aider et pour rester en vie. Alors de mon côté je ferais mon possible pour achever ma tâche. »

Edward regarda vers l'exorciste. Il avait ce visage serein, ce visage qu'il savait maintenant monté de toute pièce. Il n'avait jamais entendu Allen parler de sa famille. Il en avait entendu un peu sur les collègues de son organisation. Peut-être qu'il considérait ces personnes comme sa famille. Il expira longuement et se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main.

« Désolé, encore ma faute, je m'emporte trop vite. Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on est pas concentré à cent pourcent sur son objectif. Que si tu as si peur que ça pour ta famille alors tu ferais mieux d'aller les retrouver.

-Ouais ! C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ! s'énerva encore un peu plus Ron.

-Non, Hermione s'accrocha à son bras et secoua doucement la tête négativement. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. »

Il tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci regardait successivement Edward, Allen et Ron. Encore une fois c'était comme s'il lui revenait la décision final. Ou du moins ce qu'il allait dire maintenant jouerait un grand rôle sur la décision finale du rouquin.

« Je… J'ai besoin de toi Ron mais… il se frotta la nuque mal à l'aise. J'aimerai que tu restes mais, je comprends… Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester. »

Finalement Edward porta son regard vers le jeune homme, comme tous les autres. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux, sa colère toujours bien présente même si radoucie. Le blond sentit qu'Allen s'était rapproché de lui. Finalement Ron se rassit sur le lit qu'il occupait. Il renvoya un regard courroucé à Edward qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il l'avait sans doute mérité. Alors Harry détourna le sujet de la conversation :

« J'aimerai aussi aller à Godric's hollow. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Mais tu as entendu Mione, reprit Ron d'une voix qui tentait de maîtriser sa colère. C'est dangereux.

-C'est bien pour ça que l'on va prendre des précautions avant d'y aller.

-Quel genre de précaution ? demanda Allen.

-On pourrait prendre du polynectar, finit par proposer Hermione comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Et utiliser la cape d'invisibilité.

-Nous ne tiendrons jamais à 5 sous la cape, objecta Harry.

-Alors peut-être que tu devrais être le seul à l'utiliser, reprit Ron. Tu es celui qui doit attirer le moins l'attention.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Edward envoya un signe de tête positif à Ron, content de voir qu'il était force de proposition cette fois-ci. Il n'avait vraiment rien contre le rouquin mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de compter sur un indécis. Celui-ci se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien.

« De plus Allen et moi sommes pour l'instant inconnus, nous ne risquons rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, contra Hermione. Vous êtes passés devant une audience au ministère.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les Mangemorts connaissent notre tête. Il n'y a que cette femme et l'équipe qui a embrigadé Allen qui savent à quoi nous ressemblons. Et encore s'ils s'en souviennent.

-Donc nous serons trois à prendre du polynectar, reprit Hermione. Il nous faut quelques cheveux. De moldu ce serait encore mieux.

-Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention nous ferions mieux de partir de nuit, proposa Allen.

-Oui je suis d'accord, approuva la demoiselle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Ron.

-Tout ce qui pourrait être un indice. J'aimerai passer, Edward tourna son regard vers Harry et une lueur désolée passa dans les yeux dorés, j'aimerai passer dans la maison de tes parents.

-Je… Je comprends, moi aussi, reprit-il finalement plus vivement. Et au cimetière, je pense pas qu'on y trouvera quelque chose mais… j'aimerai vraiment… »

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase mais tous avait comprit. Ron se leva un posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il ne fallu pas plus de deux jours avant qu'ils ne transplanent à Godric's hollow. Ron avait l'apparence d'un Moldu d'âge mûr au crâne dégarni, Hermione de sa petite épouse aux allures de souris et Harry, bien que sous la cape, ressemblait à leur fils un peu mal habile. Allen et Edward finissaient leur petite bande. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le village Edward rappela :

« Si nous ne pouvons pas transplaner avec vous laissez-nous. Revenez juste nous chercher le lendemain à l'église. Si nous ne sommes pas là alors ne vous occupez plus de nous. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête bien que mal à l'aise. L'allée devant eux était couverte de neige annonçant la fin de l'année. Des maisonnettes bordaient de chaque côté le chemin étroit, des décorations de Noël étincelant à leur fenêtres. Un peu plus loin, des réverbères aux lueurs dorées indiquaient le centre du village. Soudain Hermione remarqua :

« Toute cette neige. Nous n'y avons pas pensé. Il va laisser des empreintes, il faut les effacer… Je vais le faire.

-Pas la peine, murmura doucement Allen. Nous sommes en groupe, si nous marchons assez serrés les empreintes devraient se mélanger. »

Hermione hocha doucement de la tête. L'alchimiste jeta un coup d'œil alentour, il n'y avait personne. Le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient décrivit une courbe vers la gauche, et le cœur du village leur apparut sous la forme d'une petite place. En son centre il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un monument aux morts, à moitié caché par un arbre de Noël penché sous la force du vent. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques, une poste, un pub et une petite église dont les vitraux brillaient contrastant avec l'air sombre de ce début de soirée. Derrière l'église ils pouvaient voir un morceau de cimetière. Il n'y eut pas besoin de concertation pour qu'ils se dirigent par là en premier.

Cependant à peine étaient-ils arrivés au centre de la petite place que le monument aux morts changea. Edward fit un pas en arrière surpris et sur ses gardes mais se calma. Il fut pris d'un triste et respectueux calme lorsqu'il comprit. L'obélisque couvert de noms était devenu une statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure et aux traits bienveillants, ainsi qu'un bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. La famille Potter qui était morte ici permettant de mettre fin au premier âge sombre de la magie. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés regardant cette statue avec diligence, qui représentait ce pour quoi ils étaient de retour dans ce petit village. La mort n'entachait pas la grandeur d'une cause, elle ne faisait que renforcer l'acharnement des survivants.

« Allons-y. »

Ils ne virent pas Harry mais ses traces reprirent alors ils suivirent en silence. Devant le cimetière il y avait une porte étroite, Ron la poussa aussi silencieusement que possible et ils se faufilèrent par l'ouverture. De chaque côté du chemin glissant qui menait aux portes de l'église, l'épaisse couche de neige était restée vierge. Ils avancèrent sur cette surface immaculée, creusant de profondes ornières dans leur sillage tandis qu'ils contournaient l'édifice. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'arrière, sentant une présence indésirable dans son dos. Il n'y avait rien cependant lorsqu'il voulu revenir sur le reste du groupe il croisa le regard d'Allen. Leur échange dura quelques secondes, il eut le temps de remarquer les mêmes doutes dans les prunelles grises.

Derrière l'église, des rangées de tombes enneigées se dressaient sur l'étendue bleu pâle du sol, parsemée d'éclats rouge, verts et or, là où les vitraux projetaient leurs reflets. Ils commencèrent alors à regarder les tombes dans l'espoir de trouver celle des Potter. La voix de Ron combla faiblement le vide alors qu'il lâchait un murmure :

« Mais c'est… »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, puis virent le rejoindre s'enfonçant dans la neige. Face à eux se dressa une pierre tombale faite de granit, constellé de lichen, où le nom de Kandra Dumbledore était gravé. Un peu au dessous de ses dates de naissance et de mort, il était écrit « et sa fille Ariana » accompagné d'une citation :

 _Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur_

Edward se détourna rapidement, n'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt pour la tombe. Alors que les sorciers y restaient il s'avança légèrement plus. Il crut apercevoir le début du nom d'Harry sur une pierre dont il s'approcha. De sa manche il repoussa la neige puis retira la mousse qui couvrait la pierre. Ce n'était pas la famille Potter mais autre chose attira son regard. Une sorte de symbole. Une marque triangulaire dans laquelle on pouvait voir un cercle ainsi qu'une barre verticale. Hermione s'approcha de lui et cligna des yeux.

« C'est la marque du livre.

-La marque du livre ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement de la tête promettant de lui montrer lorsqu'ils seraient de retour dans la tente. Edward fronça les sourcils, cette marque lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, qui était en rapport avec la Vérité. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd mais lorsqu'il se retourna Edward ne vit personne. Un peu plus loin Allen était debout devant une tombe, sa main posée sur quelque chose d'invisible. Certainement l'épaule d'Harry. Il avait donc trouvé la tombe de ses parents.

Silencieusement ils s'approchèrent comme pour soutenir Harry. Il entendit sans les voir les sanglots du jeune homme. Hermione leva alors sa baguette, décrivit un cercle dans les airs et il vit éclore une couronne de roses de Noël. Harry l'attrapa et la déposa sur la tombe de ses parents.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: visite de la maison d'Harry, rencontre avec Bathilda plus petite surprise.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ma façon de traiter les choses avec Ron?


	10. Connaissance

Hey minna-san!

 _ **Joyeux Noël!**_

Oui je suis en avance nous ne sommes que jeudi mais c'est mon petit cadeau pour vous cette année. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir quand même! Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un petit moi aussi cette année? Juste pour ce chapitre j'aimerai connaître ceux qui lisent anonymement d'habitude! Vous pouvez jouer le jeu n'importe comment tant que je fini par découvrir mes lecteurs! eheh Enfin ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

J'aimerai aussi avoir des nouvelles de Lucy si elle est encore en vie. Ca commence à me faire peur ce silence!

Concernant le chapitre de cette semaine; et bien la suite de godric's Hollow je présume. La maison de Harry. Bathilda Tourdesac. La rencontre avec le serpent. Ed a toujours mal à la tête. Et la fuite de la maison de Bathilda. Oserai-je dire quelques réponses?

Réponse aux review:

 **Arya39:** Elle s'appelle Kendra, j'irais changer cette honteuse faute merci de me prévenir! Mais ça doit être parce que Kanda me manque, je ne vois que cette explication mdr. Surtout associé à Allen. Ouais tu as bien résumé le chapitre qui allait arrivé. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'ai tout de même mis quelques mots en plus mdr. C'est vrai que du coup, étant donné que Ron ne part pas, j'ai changer certains événement. Surtout que je voulais qu'il évolue aussi et qu'il ne reste pas trop à la traine par rapport à Harry ou Hermione. J'espère que tu aimeras la continuité de ce changement! Merci en tout cas de ton soutient. Ahah oui Allen à deux ans de moins qu'Ed. C'est de la simple logique en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment décidé de moi-même. Lorsque Ed bat le Père à Amestris il a 18 ans. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans leur dernière à Poudlard donc ils ont plus ou moins 17 ans. Et il est dit que sur les derniers scan Allen a 16 ans, c'est bien à cette époque qu'il s'est échappé de la congrégation. Donc ouais Allen est le plus jeune, désolée. C'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'Ed s'assume mieux que lui.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Cassant ce silence presque religieux Edward tourna de nouveau la tête derrière lui se sentant encore une fois observé. Pour la deuxième fois il ne découvrit rien mais cette fois Allen pressa les sorciers.

« Nous devrions y aller. »

Ils quittèrent le cimetière, non sans un dernier regard en arrière. Maintenant le ciel était totalement noir, les nuages empêchant la lueur des étoiles d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Edward se frotta le front en fermant les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette marque de la tête. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Allen. Son visage semblait soucieux.

« Nous sommes suivis.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-il forçant son esprit à rester concentré sur l'instant présent.

-Non. Mais je ne vois pas Harry non plus, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas là.

-Tu marques un point.

-Là, regardez ça. »

La voix d'Harry brisa pour la première fois son invisibilité. Rapidement Edward tourna la tête autour de lui mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Il comprit après qu'en fait le sorcier désignait une maison en ruine. La haie de l'entrée, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé en tous sens aux cours des années, si haute qu'elle arrivait jusqu'à leur taille. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout entièrement recouverte de lierre et de neige, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite.

La maison dans laquelle Harry avait survécu.

Doucement ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte mais aucun ne voulu l'ouvrir. Ce droit revenait à Harry. Ils purent alors voir sa main dépasser de la cape jusqu'à saisir la porte couverte de neige et d'une épaisse couche de rouille. Le contact de sa main sur la porte semblait avoir provoqué un phénomène magique. De nouveau Edward se mit en garde mais un simple écriteau s'était élevé du sol. En lettre d'or gravées sur le bois on pouvait lire :

EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981 LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE. LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT. CETTE MAISON INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE.

Le regard d'Hermione se tourna vers Allen et lui interrogatif. Ils étaient bel et bien moldu, aucun doute là-dessus, pourtant Edward voyait parfaitement cette maison, ainsi que l'écriteau. Enfin pouvaient-ils se définir comme des moldus normaux. Après tout ils avaient traversé la Vérité pour venir dans un autre monde. Qu'ils ne puissent pas faire de magie ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas réceptifs.

Le regard doré se posa de nouveau sur la pancarte, y voyant même les moindres petits détails. Les signatures de toutes les personnes venues ici, les gravures de ceux qui ne voulait plus employer la magie auprès de cette habitation par respect et les mots d'encouragement pour Harry, pour sa quête, son combat contre Voldemort. Ils n'étaient peut-être que trois sorciers ici mais de toute évidence il y avait tout une communauté derrière eux. Edward su à ce moment-là qu'ils ne pourraient que vaincre. Il ne savait pas comment, ni dans quelles circonstances mais Tom Jedusor tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il soit ne pourrait jamais faire face à une communauté tout entière et si déterminée.

Il se rappelait le Père, s'il avait été seul alors jamais il ne l'aurait vaincu mais tous ensemble il n'avait même pas douté. Il avait agi tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione le faisaient maintenant. Un léger sourire remonta le coin de ses lèvres. C'est alors que le symbole sur la tombe revint se graver dans sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement sa tête commençant à chauffer.

Il sentit alors Allen se tourner vivement à côté de lui. Il y avait quelque chose. Il ne pu cependant pas imité ce vif mouvement, la tête lui tournait trop. Une silhouette emmitouflée jusqu'au cou s'avançait vers eux d'un pas vacillant, le long de l'allée qui les avait mené jusqu'à ce cottage. Edward se força à remettre le symbole loin dans sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il capta le regard inquiet d'Allen mais lui fit un signe de tête positif. Tout allait bien pour lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un. »

Son murmure fut entendu puisque les sorciers se tournèrent. Face à eux au bout du chemin se tenait une femme. De toute évidence âgée si l'on tenait compte de son dos voûté, sa corpulence ainsi que de la démarche trainante avec laquelle elle s'était hissée jusque là mais ce qui frappa le plus Edward était son regard. Il était fixe sur eux malgré le fait qu'elle regardait le milieu de leur petit groupe, là où aurait dû se trouver Harry. Cette femme pouvait voir la maison et ce qui se trouvait devant, mais elle semblait aussi pouvoir détecter la cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'était pas normal même pour une sorcière.

Alors, et contre toutes les règles de sécurité, la voix d'Harry brisa le silence de l'instant.

« Êtes-vous Bathilda ? »

Edward cligna des yeux. Bathilda ? Comme Bathilda Tourdesac, l'auteur de l'histoire de la magie ? Si tel était le cas alors ils avaient une chance inouïe d'avoir des renseignements. La silhouette emmitouflée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et leur adressa cette fois à tous un signe de la main. Elle voulait qu'ils la suivent.

Il sentit alors Harry passer à côté de lui, invisible, mais la cape toucha assez son manteau pour qu'il la sente. De toute évidence Harry voulait parler avec elle. Edward lui emboita le pas, sa tête pleine de questions auxquelles pourraient surement répondre cette femme. Ces questions et le symbole.

De nouveau il eut la sensation de vaciller et ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour refluer la douleur. Il sentit qu'on attrapait sa manche. Allen le regardait avec inquiétude. Son malaise se voyait tant que ça ? Ou bien Allen était-il bien plus observateur qu'il ne le pensait ? Enfin c'était lui qui avait découvert Bathilda avant eux.

« Ca va ?

-J'ai… juste mal à la tête.

-Ca ira ?

-Il faudra bien. »

Allen eut un regard entendu avant de le poser sur la femme qui les guidait. Elle passait, de sa démarche trainante et laborieuse, sur un étroit chemin qui traversait un jardin presque aussi touffu que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Je n'aime pas ça, confia Allen alors qu'il remarquait que le blandinet n'avait pas lâché sa manche. Ca ne sent pas bon.

-Oui, c'est étrange que l'on soit tombé sur elle aussi facilement.

-Non ce n'est pas ça… »

Edward comprit en rentrant dans la maison que Bathilda venait d'ouvrir d'une main maladroite et tremblante. L'intérieur de la maison sentait mauvais, réellement mauvais. Comme si le ménage n'y avait pas été fait depuis une éternité. Une fois à l'intérieur Harry ôta la cape qu'Hermione rangea rapidement dans son petit sac de perle.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Edward sentit comme une menace. Ils étaient enfermés ici. Il regarda la vieille femme, courbée par l'âge, les jointures de ses mains bleuâtres et marbrées, les yeux obscurcis par la cataracte qui s'enfonçaient dans les plis de sa peau diaphane. Son visage tout entier était constellé de petits vaisseaux éclatés et de taches de vieillesse. Malgré tout il comprit l'appréhension d'Allen et le malaise qui l'avait saisi, tellement qu'il en avait presque oublié son mal de tête. Cette maison sentait la mort.

« Bathilda ? » demanda de nouveau Harry.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis elle s'avança poussant Hermione comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue disparaissant dans ce qui devait être un salon. Ils se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif mais quand Harry voulu la suivre Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas si nous devrions vraiment…

-Elle est minuscule, reprit Harry, je crois que nous n'aurions pas de mal à la neutraliser si c'était nécessaire. J'aurais dû vous le dire avant de venir mais je voulais la voir. Elle… Elle doit savoir des choses sur Dumbledore et sur... »

Un drôle de sifflement leur parvint du salon où était parti Bathilda. Edward vit Allen plisser des yeux, lui-même sentit son mal de tête revenir plus férocement. Il remarqua à peine Ron demander silencieusement de l'aide à Hermione alors que contre tout bon sens Harry se rendait dans le salon. Il ferma les yeux pour refluer la douleur et s'avança à son tour. Il sentit qu'on retenait toujours sa manche alors il tourna la tête vers Allen mais celui-ci le lâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler puis détourna la tête.

Le salon était sombre, éclairé uniquement par quelques chandelles et reflétait bien la saleté dans laquelle était la maison. Edward plissa le nez devant l'odeur de moisi et de la viande pourrie. Quelque chose se serra dans son ventre lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait sentit cette odeur. Bathilda fouillait ses buches dans l'espoir d'allumer un feu qui ne serait pas de trop tandis qu'ils observaient la pièce. C'est alors qu'Harry demanda :

« Mrs… Miss.. Tourdesac, qui est ce garçon ? »

Edward tourna la tête pour voir de qui voulait parler Harry. Il n'avait sentit aucune autre présence dans la pièce mais le sorcier parlait d'une photo. D'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et au visage réjoui. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et Ron mais ils ne semblaient pas non plus savoir de qui il s'agissait, ni même de pourquoi Harry voulait le savoir.

« Qui est cette personne ? »

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse mais Bathilda se rapprocha d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait d'allumer le feu. Elle lança un regard grave à Harry et Allen trouva bon de se rapprocher du Survivant.

« Vous savez qui c'est ? insista Harry. Cet homme vous le connaissez ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Eh vieux, commença doucement Ron, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi violent…

-C'est le voleur, s'exclama-t-il finalement. L'homme sur la photo c'est le voleur qui a dérobé quelque chose à Gregorovitch ! S'il vous plait, reprit-il à l'adresse de Bathilda. Qui est-ce ? »

Cependant encore une fois rien ne lui répondit. Edward n'aimait pas ce qui ressortait de cette atmosphère, encore moins lorsque Bathilda se rapprocha de nouveau d'Harry et Allen. Il vit les sourcils du blandinet se plisser avant que ses pupilles ne s'écarquillent légèrement. Edward voulu s'avancer pour comprendre ce que semblait avoir découvert l'autre jeune homme mais c'est à ce moment là que Bathilda vit un petit mouvement sec de la tête en regardant vers le couloir.

« Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ? »

Elle répéta son geste, pointant cette fois un doigt vers Harry, puis vers elle-même et enfin vers le plafond. De toute évidence elle voulait se rendre à l'étage avec Harry.

« Et bien montons alors. »

Ron voulu les précéder mais Bathilda hocha de la tête avec une vigueur surprenante pour la forme qu'elle avait démontrée jusqu'à maintenant. Comme l'avait comprit Edward elle voulait qu'Harry monte seul avec elle. Ce qui était bien évidemment hors de question.

« Elle veut que je vienne seul, déclara Harry.

-C'est trop dangereux, dit doucement Allen.

-Trop dangereux, mais enfin vous avez vu… »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase ne voulant surement pas être mal poli, ils avaient cependant comprit où voulait en venir le sorcier. Bathilda semblait à peine pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes, elle n'avait rien de dangereux. Edward était loin d'en être aussi persuadé et il n'était pas le seul. Il fit des excuses intérieures à Ron et Hermione, comprenant à moitié pourquoi ils avaient du mal à accorder directement leur confiance aux idées d'Harry.

« Elle connaissait Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il a laissé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui ne peut être confié qu'à moi. »

Edward hocha lentement de la tête. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Allen posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement.

« S'il vous plait faites-moi confiance je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Autant pour les autres fois Edward était d'avis similaire au brun, autant cette fois il avait vraiment du mal à le laisser partir. Finalement il ferma les yeux, jugulant la douleur sous son crâne.

« Fais vite. »

Il capta le regard inquiet d'Allen et comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur mais il était trop tard. Déjà Harry et Bathilda quittaient la pièce. Ils les entendirent monter à l'étage et Allen suivi, s'arrêtant en bas de l'escalier, n'osant apparemment pas monter. Edward aurait voulu suivre aussi mais son regard fut attiré par un livre en mouvement. Intrigué il se pencha un peu plus sur la couverture : « Vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore ». Il fronça les sourcils et vit la main d'Hermione prendre le livre. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle le rangea dans son sac de perle.

Un vacarme retentit alors vers l'étage du dessus. Il entendit Allen se précipiter dans les escaliers, rapidement suivit par Ron. Lui-même fit volteface oubliant son mal de tête. Le repoussant le plus loin possible. Comment pouvait-elle être une menace, hein ? Harry avait trop baissé sa garde.

Une fois arrivé en haut il pu découvrir qu'en fait, ce n'était pas Bathilda qui contre qui ils se battaient. Non ils faisaient face à un énorme serpent. Edward vit Harry pivoter sur le côté pour éviter un claquement de mâchoire. Allen avait revêtu son innocence et donna un coup de griffe. Contre toute attente se fut l'exorciste qui partit en arrière, comme propulser.

« Diffendo ! »

Le serpent se recroquevilla contre un mur alors qu'Harry se jetait sur sa baguette qu'il avait fait tomber. Edward claque des mains et les apposa à terre pour faire une cage autour de l'animal.

« Il vient ! Voldemort ! Il arrive. »

Alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que venait de dire Harry, le serpent brisa sa cage sans aucun effort. Soit il l'avait sous-estimé, soit il s'était laissé distraire. Le serpent s'abattit dans un sifflement sauvage, arrachant les étagères du mur et de la porcelaine pulvérisée vola en tout sens. Hermione se précipita vers Allen qui se relevait en secouant la tête. Ron bougea sur le côté pour éviter le serpent qui se dirigea rapidement vers Harry. Le sorcier voulu lancer un sort pour se défendre mais le serpent rencontra sa main ce qui dévia le sortilège qui brisa la vitre de la pièce.

« Confringo ! »

Le sortilège explosif d'Hermione vola tout autour de la pièce, fracassant le miroir de l'armoire et ricochant vers eux. L'explosion le rapprocha de Ron à l'épaule duquel il s'accrocha. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Edward eut le temps de voir qu'Hermione se jetait sur Allen avant que le monde ne se mette à tournoyer autour d'eux. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur et préféra fermer les yeux, sa tête tournait déjà assez comme ça.

Le retrouvèrent le paysage de forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au cas où. A peine les pieds sur terre Edward s'effondra. Il entendit Ron parler à côté de lui de toute évidence paniqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tenta un signe de main pour le rassurer. Puis il sombra.

Le calme soudain lui fit beaucoup de bien. L'endroit était clair voir blanc, comme s'il était devant sa porte de la Vérité. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait ni Vérité ni porte. Juste un immense vide. Edward se releva doucement mais remarqua avec plaisir que son mal de tête avait disparu. Était-il en train de rêver ?

De toute évidence oui puisqu'il venait de voir un serpent. Celui-ci s'éloigna en rampant de façon vague. Edward fronça les sourcils, rêvait-il de ça justement parce qu'il venait de rencontrer le plus grand serpent qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Le plus étrange lui sembla encore lorsque le serpent se détourna de son trajet initial pour que celui-ci forme un arc de cercle. Edward le suivit des yeux interdits c'est alors qu'un autre reptile s'invita au spectacle croisant la route de son prédécesseur. Ils continuèrent leur manège formant des arcs de cercle jusqu'à venir se croiser de nouveau.

Même s'il était dans un rêve c'était étrange. C'était un peu comme s'ils tentaient de recréer une figure qu'il connaissait. Les serpents semblaient former des courbes autour d'une ligne droite. Un chemin qu'il devait emprunter ?

Edward soupira doucement et se décida finalement à suivre le mouvement. De toute façon il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait rien à transmuter sous la main, ni aucun mur pour créer une porte. Ce n'était pas son style de ne rien faire alors il prit la suite des serpents.

Il se retrouve devant un arbre. Un pommier sur lequel un seul fruit avait poussé. Sa bouche se déforma et un son agacé lui échappa. Le regard doré scruta les alentours.

« Ton sens de l'humour est à chier, je comprends pourquoi tu t'étais retenu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Parce que pour une mise en scène aussi stupidement cliché ça ne pouvait être que la Vérité, non ? Les serpents le menant jusqu'à cet arbre devaient représenter le caducée alchimique, symbole de la connaissance. L'arbre devait être les connaissances auxquelles il avait eut accès mais aucune utilité et qui étaient donc conservées. La pomme devait être le péché d'avarice. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus, mais était-ce vraiment un péché si c'était pour sauver le monde ?

Edward soupira. Un nouveau regard lui annonça que définitivement il n'y avait rien ni personne autour alors il attrapa la pomme. Les serpents qui s'étaient arrêtés autour de l'arbre tournèrent leur tête vers lui. Edward hésita quelques secondes, peu sûr de ce qui allait se produire. Tout ce dont il se doutait était que ce ne serait surement pas agréable.

Finalement il croqua dans la pomme. Un poids tomba sur ses épaules alors que sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

« Ton temps est compté Alchimiste choisi précieusement les informations que tu veux, il n'y aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois. »

Edward voulu regarder autour de lui de nouveau mais le mouvement lui prit bien trop de temps si bien qu'il s'en abstint. Si son temps était compté il préférait ne pas savoir qui était derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers les bibliothèques qui venaient d'apparaître. Il avait ses priorités dans l'immédiat. Savoir qui lui donnait ou lui refusait l'accès à ses connaissances était accessoire. Au pire il demanderait à la Vérité la prochaine fois.

* * *

Alors surpris de ce qui arrive à Ed?

Prochain chapitre: On parle des Reliques de la Mort mais version Ed!

Sinon et bien je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à vous dire:

 **Joyeux Noël!**


	11. Les Reliques

Hey minna-san! J'espère que vos vacances de noël se sont bien passé pour tous! Je vous souhaite en tout cas une belle et heureuse année à venir et tous les voeux qui vont avec! Je m'excuses aussi de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon absence la semaine dernière, j'avais des petites vacances de prévu. Et aussi de poster le chapitre aussi tard aujourd'hui. Le bonheur de vivre dans une maison et que votre chauffage vous lâche. C'est cool j'ai passé la semaine à 16° et le répérateur de me dire qu'il aura pas la pièce bousiller avant une semaine... Et là je béni la cheminée, prodigieuse invention de l'homme.

Comment ça? Vous vous en foutez? Ouais vous avez surement raison.

Alors concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Une avancée réelle dans la relation d'Ed et Allen, attention ce n'est pas aussi simple que dans "La montre d'argent", j'ai voulu travailler beaucoup plus leur relation alors ça se fera plus en douceur. Et puis Ed exprime sa théorie sur les Reliques de la Mort et là je prie parce que c'est sur cette explication que j'ai surement fait le plus grand parie de cette fic. J'attend des retours pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^

Réponse aux review:

 **Avalon-curse:** oh quel plaisir de te revoir sur cette fic! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir poster de reviews plus souvent. Bien sûr ça nous fait plaisir en tant qu'auteur d'en recevoir, ça nous permets de voir aussi qu'on est toujours suivi. Mais chacun ses obligations c'est clair! Et puis tes dessins sont juste trop top. Il faut que je retravaille la taille de l'image ffnet ne l'accepte pas . Contente que tu trouves ma fic prometteuse mdr. Oui j'aime beaucoup écrire du point de vue d'Ed, même si moi dans ma petite tête je sais comment réagisse chacun des perso mdr. ouio les changements dans l'histoire, j'adore entre-mêler les mondes et voir comment l'univers de l'un peut modifier celui de l'autre. Et Ron qui reste, oui, je trouvais son départ tellement stupide! Et oui tout est lié, les "méchant" sont tous blanc et chauve! On devrait le savoir maintenant! Je trouve la différence d'âge importante dans la relation que doive avoir les personnages entre eux. Même si Allen est le plus jeune il en a certainement bien plus vécu que Ron et Hermione (je ne m'avance à juger Harry) donc peut-il vraiment être considéré comme moins expérimenté? Mais les autres acceptent-ils cette vérité simplement? Ouais j'me suis plus penché sur la psychologie dans cette fic. Et bien si t'a avait manqué j'attend ton prochain com avec impatience mdr.

 **Arya39** : Ah? pour toi c'est l'oeuvre de qui alors? Non la baguette d'Harry n'est pas cassé, sinon je l'aurais précisé. Et donc tu t'en doute ça va changer pas mal de chose pour la suite. pour être honnête j'ai longtemps hésité à le faire monter mais je me suis dis qu'au final ça ne changeait pas grand chose à la conclusion. Ahah. Ed se réveil dans ce chapitre et tu vas comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous.

Et encore bonne année!

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux pour voir le haut de la tente. Il papillonna légèrement pour s'habituer à la lueur présente puis se releva d'un même élan. Son brusque retour à la vie surpris Allen qui était installé à la table. Leur regard se croisèrent et Edward vacilla devant l'inquiétude visible au fond des pupilles grises.

« Edward ? Tout va bien ?

-Ca va, répondit-il tentant de sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir, reprocha-t-il alors rapidement.

-Te mentir ?

-Tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai demandé deux fois et tu m'as menti deux fois. »

Allen était peiné. Le sourire se fana sur le visage de l'alchimiste. Edward se leva pour s'approcher de lui mais ne su exactement quoi faire. Il était complètement désarmé devant cette franche blessure qu'il décryptait sur le visage de son compagnon. Alors il baissa les yeux :

« Je pense m'être surestimé.

-Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? »

Ses mots, autant que son attitude le poignardèrent sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Jusqu'à maintenant Allen lui avait fait confiance, simplement, sans lui demander de compte. Tout comme lui-même n'avait jamais remis en doute sa parole. Se mentir entre eux était au-delà de son imagination tellement la chose semblait contre productive. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer de nouveau son regard. Sans même hésiter il posa une main délicate sur la joue du jeune homme avant de déclarer puissamment :

« Je n'ai même jamais pensé à te mentir Allen. Ce serait complètement stupide de ma part. Je n'ai jamais eu à douter de ta parole ni même de tes intentions, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Alors s'il te plait ne doute pas de moi non plus. »

Rien ne lui répondit. Le regard de l'alchimiste fut moins ferme, il lâcha prise des yeux argents alors que le doute prenait place en lui. Ce mouvement décentra sa vision et c'est alors qu'il pu remarquer les rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon. Il pu découvrir sa main qui avait traîtreusement agis d'elle-même. Il la retira rapidement et préféra s'asseoir à côté d'Allen à la table.

« Désolé.

-Non, c'est moi… Je n'aurais pas dû douter mais… »

Il détourna les yeux et son visage n'était plus visible que de trois quart pour l'alchimiste. Le mouvement était sans aucun doute là pour se protéger mais Edward ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« Tu étais inquiet, je peux comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un mal de tête, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était plus que ça puisqu'il s'est déclaré à partir du moment où j'ai vu le symbole.

-Quel symbole ?

-Sur la tombe dans le cimetière, le triangle qui entoure un rond dans lequel se trouve une barre. »

Allen, qui avait enfin relevé les yeux vers lui, hocha de la tête négativement. Edward se souvint alors que le blandinet n'était pas avec lui dans le cimetière. Il était alors avec Harry devant la tombe de ses parents. C'était Hermione qui… son regard se releva et fit le tour de la tente. Harry dormait d'un sommeil agité alors que Ron était dans un fauteuil à côté lui aussi assoupi.

« Où est Hermione ?

-Elle monte la garde dehors. »

Edward se leva pour rejoindre l'extérieur où effectivement il repéra rapidement la silhouette de la sorcière. Il se dirigea vers elle, conscient d'être suivi par Allen. Le regard brun se releva vers lui et il vit du soulagement derrière les cernes de la demoiselle. Il prit alors le temps de s'adoucir et fit un sourire.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu nous as fait peur en t'effondrant comme ça. Nous avons regardé mais Nagini ne t'a pas mordu.

-Oh, c'était donc ce serpent Nagini. Non il ne m'a pas mordu.

-Tant mieux, fit-elle doucement en secouant doucement la tête, il y a deux ans il a fallu trois mois au père de Ron pour sortir de l'hôpital après s'être fait mordre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

-Je suppose que je peux aller dormir alors.

-On s'en occupe, tu peux dire à Ron de dormir dans un vrai lit aussi. »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de se relever. Elle frotta l'arrière de son pantalon pour en enlever la neige puis posa une main sur le bras d'Edward. Il lui fit de nouveau un sourire plus doux et la sorcière se décida à rentrer dans la tente. C'est alors que son idée première revint à Edward.

« Hermione ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Tu m'avais parlé d'un livre avec le symbole que l'on a vu sur la tombe.

-Oui, il est dans mon sac. Je vais te le passer. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la tente. Elle devait proprement ranger ses affaires puisqu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de rentrer à leur tour qu'elle lui tendit un petit livre. Il devait faire moins d'une centaine de page et semblait un peu abîmé par le temps. Elle étouffa un bâillement avant d'ajouter :

« C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a légué, je suis sûre qu'il contient une information importante mais la seule chose qui a réellement attiré mon attention. »

Elle l'ouvrit, la page ne semblant certainement pas prise au hasard et montra le haut d'une page. Le regard doré parcouru d'abord les runes, qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement pour être l'écriture qu'utilisait la Vérité derrière la porte, puis se posa sur le fameux symbole.

« Le conte des trois frères, hein, murmura-t-il.

-Tu… il vit le regard d'Hermione s'écarquiller, tu arrives à lire les runes ?

-Euh… Oui. Si tu le veux bien je vous expliquerai demain matin. Pour l'instant tu devrais te reposer. »

Il vit la lueur rebelle dans les yeux d'Hermione mais finalement elle accéda à sa requête et se décida à retourner sous la tente.

« Donc tu sais lire ces symboles ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda Edward sentant qu'Allen ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'heure de sommeil qu'Hermione.

-Ca ira. »

Il l'examina d'un œil critique, il remarqua alors le petit sourire amusé et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt sous la tente. Il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver à l'abri d'un grand arbre.

« Je suppose que oui.

-Ai-je vraiment une si mauvaise mine ?

-Non certainement pas. »

La réponse a été trop rapide mais Allen fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et s'installa à côté de lui. Il regarda d'un œil distrait le livre et Edward se força à se détendre. Il montra le petit symbole dessiné au dessus du titre et commença doucement :

« C'est le symbole des Reliques de la mort. En tout cas c'est le nom que leur ont donné les sorciers. Sauf que ce n'est pas ça.

-Tes souvenirs sont revenus ?

-J'appellerais plutôt ça des connaissances mais je suppose que c'est ça.

-C'était la cause de ton mal de tête ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas où j'étais, on aurait dit l'endroit où se trouve la Vérité, tu te rappelles ? il continua en voyant le signe positif de tête. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des livres. Ils doivent être ce que je connais sans le savoir. Malheureusement j'avais apparemment un temps imparti, je n'ai pas pu tout lire.

-C'est déjà bien si tu as pu avoir des informations en plus.

-Comme je l'ai dit je leur expliquerai plus en détail lorsqu'ils seront réveillés mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent ce que je vais te dire maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je pense que les Reliques de la mort viennent en fait de la Vérité. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer leur magie est tellement puissante que leur prix à payer est de n'avoir aucun moyen d'accéder à la Vérité mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Il releva le regard, quittant le livre pour revenir sur Allen, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi dans son raisonnement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître la Vérité, ni de savoir combien Il était présent dans chaque petit événement.

« Il a dû vouloir faire en sorte qu'on oublie pas sa présence, ni qui avait fait don du pouvoir de la magie aux gens d'ici.

-Pour ça il aurait laissé ses reliques, c'est ça ?

-Hum, approuva-t-il.

-Mais dans quel but ? Si c'était pour qu'on se souvienne de lui alors je pense qu'Hermione aurait rapidement fait le lien entre le symbole et les Reliques.

-C'est un livre de conte pour enfant, expliqua Edward en montrant le petit livre qu'Hermione lui avait confié. Je pense que les Reliques ont perdu de l'importance, les années passant puisque personne n'arrivaient à s'en servir pleinement.

-Personne ne peut utiliser tous les pouvoirs qu'elles renferment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement pas un sorcier en tout cas. Hormis leur réel possesseur mais encore faudrait-il qu'il sache quoi en faire et ce savoir se trouve derrière la porte.

-Et si tu me disais à quoi elles servent réellement ? demanda Allen en croisant les bras. Oui je sais que tu le sais. »

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire, Allen l'avait parfaitement cerné. Dans tous les cas il avait assez confiance en ses raisonnements pour ne prendre la peine de refaire toutes les démarches de réflexions par lesquelles il était passé.

« Je pense que ces Reliques sont les Portes de ce monde. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne prenait pas non plus ses déductions comme paroles saintes et prenait le temps de réfléchir lui-même sur la question.

« Comme la carotte qui fait avancer l'âne, finit-il par dire. On leur fait miroiter quelque chose d'impossible tout en leur donnant quelque chose de tangible pour ne pas qu'ils renoncent.

-C'est le moyen qu'a la Vérité pour nous remettre à notre place d'humain lorsqu'on veut s'approcher trop près du soleil. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent se rappelant l'honteux moment où lui-même s'était écarté de cette fatale vérité. Ils n'étaient que des humains et ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de jouer avec les lois de l'univers.

« Edward ? »

La voix d'Allen était douce, autant que la main qui s'était posée sur son bras. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et d'un coup l'angoisse lui tomba dessus. Il avait fait l'erreur de repenser à son frère et maintenant il voulait le revoir. Savoir s'il allait bien, s'il s'en était sortit sans problème, si son corps était bel et bien de retour. Il était en train de tomber dans la même spirale vicieuse pour laquelle il avait accusé Ron. Soudain il sentit qu'on le serrait et prit conscience des bras dans son dos. Sa propre main remonta dans le dos d'Allen pour poser le bout de ses doigts contre son épaule.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Tu m'as dit de revenir, et je reviendrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Tu n'es pas seul ici.

-Oui, merci de me le rappeler. »

Il remit de l'espace entre eux et capta le sourire de son compagnon. Chaleureux et rassurant, Allen était réellement quelqu'un particulier et sa présence ici était plus qu'il n'aurait espéré au départ.

« Tu disais que ces Reliques étaient les Portes de ce monde ? reprit-il un peu hésitant.

-Oui, assura-t-il en reprenant ses esprits agacé de s'être laissé aller. Les sorciers n'ont pas de porte intérieur puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas accéder à la Vérité mais pour qu'Il ait toujours une trace dans ce monde Il a laissé ces passeports. Un Moldu aurait plus de chance de les ouvrir que Jedusor mais je pense qu'il n'en sait rien et que c'est à cause d'elles qu'il pense pouvoir atteindre la Vérité. Sans compter que l'une de ces Reliques est une baguette.

-C'est ça que cherche Tom alors.

-De toute évidence. Demain je ne dirais rien concernant la possibilité de faire des portes avec les Reliques, j'aimerais que tu gardes ce secret aussi. Ce n'est pas bon que les sorciers pensent à approcher la Vérité.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Merci… Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir toi aussi. »

Allen hocha de la tête, il devait finalement être plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait voir. Le blandinet se leva pour rejoindre la tente alors qu'Edward s'étirait tout en regardant les alentours. Il entendit alors appeler son nom et Allen rentra précipitamment sous la tente. Il se leva alors rapidement pour passer la tenture. Harry était agité sur sa couche, gémissant des sons ou criant des maléfices. Allen était penché sur lui et Ron se relevait de son propre lit.

« Harry, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta doucement Allen.

-Trop facile… c'est trop facile… déclara Harry d'une voix sombre et trop déformée pour être vraiment la sienne.

-Harry, réveille-toi vieux, c'est un cauchemar. »

Ron le secoua un peu mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. La sueur se fit présente sur son front alors Allen partit chercher une bassine d'eau et une éponge. Ce fut finalement Ron qui s'en chargea. Le sorcier regarda Allen un peu gauchement et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis finalement se retint. Edward comprit. Comment pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un d'aller dormir dans ces conditions. Cependant ça ne servait à rien d'être à deux au chevet du Survivant. Alors Edward détourna la chose :

« Allen vient m'aider. »

Il fit un signe de tête envers Ron pour lui laisser la situation en main puis sortit pour reprendre la place qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Allen finit par suivre et s'installa à côté de lui. Si au début il semblait attentif à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que sa tête échoue que l'épaule de l'alchimiste. Edward baissa le regard pour voir le visage réellement serein de son partenaire. Il hésita à le porter sous la tente pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement mais abandonna cette idée. Allen était un vrai combattant, un mouvement trop proche de lui le réveillerait surement.

Alors Edward ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit le livre que lui avait confié Hermione et se mit à lire. Les contes sorciers n'étaient pas si différents des contes qu'on lui racontait lorsqu'il était enfant. Touchant de doux principes qui une fois adulte devenaient bien plus flous.

Lorsqu'il referma le livre, le jour venait de se lever et il sentit Allen bouger contre lui. Doucement la tête blanche se releva de son épaule, lui retirant la chaleur agréable qu'il y diffusait jusque là. Il vit Allen prendre une moue confuse et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Bien qu'il y avait surement pensé l'exorciste ne s'excusa pas et c'était tant mieux. Il avait besoin de dormir comme tout le monde.

Edward se releva finalement étirant ses membres qu'il n'avait pu bouger depuis un moment. Puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers la tente. Ron s'agita et tourna la tête vers eux mais fut rassurer de les voir.

« Il ne va pas mieux.

-Tu veux te reposer ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement mais semblait anxieux. De ce qu'il en avait entendu à l'extérieur de la tente Harry avait continué à sortir quelques phrases qui n'étaient assurément pas de bon augure. D'un coup il s'agita encore un peu plus, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Non… Je lai laissée tomber… Je l'ai laissée tomber…

-Harry, bon sang Harry réveille-toi, finit par crier Ron de toute évidence excédé laissant son anxiété prendre le dessus. Harry ! »

Pour le coup les yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Il était toujours en sueur et ne semblait pas vraiment reposé par sa nuit même s'il était surement celui qui avait le plus dormi.

« Harry, reprit Ron plus doucement, ça va ?

-Oui. »

C'était un mensonge, tout le monde le voyait mais personne ne rétorqua. Ils pouvaient au moins lui laisser ça, ne pas piétiner encore un peu plus sa fierté.

« On a réussi à s'échapper ?

-Oui, tout le monde est là, confia Ron soulagé.

-Il y a combien de temps que nous nous sommes enfuis ?

-Pas mal de temps, reprit Edward en s'avançant, nous sommes le matin.

-Et j'ai été… quoi ? Inconscient ?

-Au début tu ne faisais que dormir, assura Allen, puis tu t'es mis à crier, à gémir… »

Son visage se crispa. La nuit avait été réellement longue pour tout le monde en fin de compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui était toujours sur son lit. Elle ne dormait plus, sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide pour ça.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à Godric's Hollow, déclara finalement Harry après un certain silence. Je suis désolé.

-Bordel Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? s'emporta Ron même si sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers son ami. Que s'est-il passé quand elle t'a emmené en haut ? Est-ce que le serpent se cachait quelque part ? Il l'a tuée et t'a attaqué ensuite ?

-Non, répondit-il. C'était elle le serpent… ou le serpent était elle… depuis le début.

-Qu… Quoi ? »

La voix d'Hermione sortit du lit alors qu'elle s'y asseyait. Son visage était crispé et son regard fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux avant de dire plus doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer :

« Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était… il était en elle. Vous-Savez-Qui l'avait placé là, à Godric's Hollow, pour qu'il m'attende. Il savait que je reviendrais. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne parlait pas devant vous. Elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang, uniquement Fourchelang, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment mais moi, bien sûr, je pouvais la comprendre. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a envoyé un message à Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai tout entendu dans ma tête… Je l'ai senti surexcité, il lui a ordonné de m'attraper…

-Alors elle s'est transformée et elle t'a attaqué, finit Edward devant le malaise.

-Ce n'était pas pour me tuer, simplement pour me garder jusqu'à son arrivée… Je suis tellement désolé, si seulement je n'avais pas voulu la suivre. J'aurais dû vous en parler.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, contra directement Edward. C'est une décision que nous avons prise et je ne suis pas d'accord. C'était risqué mais je pense avoir de quoi compenser.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui. »

* * *

 **prochain chapitre** : Les reliques expliqués aux sorciers et débat sur la résurrection des morts!

Alors votre avis sur mon interprétation des Reliques?


	12. La Vérité et le conte

Arf! Cette semaine encore! Désolée tout le monde de ce retard avec tout ce qui s'est âssé hier j'ai complètement zappé que l'on était vendredi et que je devais poster le chapitre de la semaine! Mais maintenant il est là! Avec une discussion sur les Reliques avec les sorciers. Est-ce qu'Ed et Allen vont réussir à faire valoir leur point de vue face à Harry, et Hermione?

 **Avalon-curse:** Toujours contente de te voir en tout cas ^^. Pourquoi pas une autre image pour celle-là, même si je sais pas si un moment va te marquer plus qu'un autre. Edward est du genre a beaucoup réfléchir quelque soit la situation mais bon Hermione est souvent là aussi, sauf qu'elle a le point de vue d'une sorcière. Puis il y a aussi Harry mais lui, il réagit plus à l'instinct comme Allen. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois. Alors oui, Ed grandit pour reprendre sa taille normal mais de toute façon l'ambiance générale ne tend pas vers ce genre d'excès. J'aime beaucoup travailler leur relation, je suis passée à côté avec "La montre d'argent", alors qrois-moi bien que là je me rattrape, et du coup c'est pas fini. Contente que les sorciers te plaisent, juste par curiosité pourquoi tu plains Harry? Oui Ils ont pleins de choses à dire pour ce chapitre mouahahah

 **Un guest:** Bah pour moi c'est un peu la vision que j'ai de Voldemort, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le prendre au sérieux. En tout cas pour cette scène je me suis inspirée du livre que j'ai lu et relue mdr. Mais Allen est bien du genre "fait ce que je dis pas ce que je fais". Alors oui, venant de sa part c'est un peu gros mais Edward ne le sait pas. Alors dans l'absolue les sorciers peuvent accéder à la Vérité, comme tout être vivant je pense en tout cas comme tout humain. Sauf que pour eux le prix serait de perdre leur magie, donc ils ne seraient plus sorcier. Sans compter qu'ils n'ont pas le savoir pour ouvrir la porte. Si on leur apprend comment le faire, alors oui ils pourront le faire seul. Sauf que pour le moment le seul qui a ce savoir c'est Ed. Hésite pas à me dire si ce n'est toujours pas assez clair!

 **Arya39:** Ahah, je doute de leur plausibilité parce que justement je pense moi-même qu'elles sont plausible mais qu'un lecteur, ayant un autre point de vue que moi, voit les choses autrement et du coup me démontre que je me suis totalement plantée ^^". Euh... Allen? Dans tous les cas contente qu'il aime la fic mdr, et que je le respecte. C'est un perso que j'apprécie vraiment (certainement l'un de mes préférés tout manga confondu d'ailleurs) alors j'ai à coeur de bien le réussir ^^. On verra si mon explication de son rêve te convainc aussi alors ^^ Ahah oui Allen et la culpabilité, une longue histoire d'amour, tout comme la manipulation. Même si lui ne se gêne certainement pas pour mentir mdr.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Avant qu'Edward ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus Allen se chargea de faire un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il leur restait de vivre. Il faudrait surement repartir en ville pour acheterde quoi manger. Hermione et Harry se levèrent réellement et tout le monde s'installa à la table. L'alchimiste ressortit le livre qu'il plaça sur la table recevant directement le regard d'Hermione. De toute évidence elle n'avait pas oublié.

« Tu sais lire les runes, tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment 'Mione ? demanda Ron qui se prit un regard noir.

-En fait c'est en quelque sorte lié. Si je sais lire ces runes c'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'écriture qui est utilisée derrière la porte. »

Un petit silence répondit à cette révélation. Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que les deux autres regardaient dans le vague. Edward prit ce temps pour ouvrir le recueil de conte.

« Et tu connais donc cette rune, reprit-elle en désignant le symbole.

-Ce n'est pas une rune, contra Edward avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pu. C'est un emblème, celui des Reliques de la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-Ce sont les restes d'un conte sorcier. Celui des trois frères. Vous le connaissez ? »

Hermione et Ron hochèrent doucement de la tête mais il pu voir qu'Harry était totalement perdu. Il allait donc devoir faire vivre le conte pour le Survivant s'il voulait être compris.

« Bien alors je vais le lire, comme ça Allen pourra le connaître aussi. »

Le dénommé fit un signe de remerciement avant de poser quelques tartines de pain sur la table avec des fruits lavés et une sorte de bouillie. Ron retroussa le nez et soupira mais ne dit rien.

« _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la Mort et elle leur parla…_

-Excuse-moi ? l'interrompit Harry. La _Mort_ leur parla ?

-Il s'agit d'un conte de fées, Harry ! remarqua Hermione dépitée.

-D'accord, désolé. Continue.

-Je reviendrais là-dessus, sourit Edward, mais j'aimerais finir l'histoire dans un premier lieu.

-Oui, d'accord, reprit le brun un peu surpris.

- _C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper._

 _Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné._

 _Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts._ »

Du coin de l'œil il vit l'expression outrée que prit Allen. Il se doutait de cette réaction et son sourire s'étira un peu plus sur ses lèvres.

« _Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité._ »

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui tira une drôle de tête mais lui non plus ne dit rien pour ne pas perturber le récit d'Edward.

« _Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts._

 _Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination._

 _L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissant baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il._

 _Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné._

 _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères._

 _Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux._

 _Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme pas un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenu parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement._

 _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères._

 _Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._ »

Edward abandonna le livre pour poser son regard sur les quatre autres. Harry et Allen l'avaient suivit, Hermione le regardait cherchant l'indice qu'il avait vu et elle non, quant à Ron il était pour le moment occupé à manger.

« C'est ça les Reliques de la Mort, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

-Les trois objets que donne la mort, il retourna le livre pour le mettre face aux sorciers. La baguette de Sureau, il fit passer son doigt sur la barre du symbole dessiné en haut de page, la Pierre de Résurrection, continua-t-il en faisant le tour du rond, et la Cape d'Invisibilité, acheva-t-il en traçant le triangle. Ce sont les trois Reliques de la Mort.

-Mais ils ne le disent pas dans l'histoire, buta la sorcière.

-Bien sûr, remarqua Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est devenu un conte de fée.

-Devenu ? nota Harry. Et pourquoi tu voulais revenir sur la Mort qui parle ?

-J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ce n'est pas la Mort qui est dans cette histoire et qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un conte pour enfant mais plutôt des restes d'une morale qu'avait voulu faire passer la Vérité aux sorciers par l'intermédiaire des frères Peverell.

-C'est le nom qu'il y avait sur la tombe, remarqua Hermione.

-Oui, c'est à eux qu'ont été données les Reliques, les trois frères faisaient partis de cette famille.

-Tu voudrais dire que tout ça est réel ? s'exclama Ron.

-J'en suis même totalement sûr. La preuve étant la Cape d'Harry.

-Mais enfin il existe d'autre cape permettant d'être invisible, remarqua Hermione.

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen surpris. Je trouvais ça vraiment extraordinaire, certainement pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait reproduire.

-Peut-être pas avec autant de… elle s'arrêta avant de fixer Edward.

-Avec autant de réussite ? C'est exactement ça, parce que la cape d'Harry est là vraie. Je pense. Est-ce que je peux te la prendre quelques secondes ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme se précipita presque sur le sac de perle d'Hermione pour en sortir la dite cape. Edward la prit en main. C'était la première fois et pourtant il se sentit submergé par une sensation si familière qu'un sourire chaleureux illumina ses traits. Il ferma les yeux comme pour laisser cette sensation se marquer sous tous les pores de sa peau. Puis d'un coup il les rouvrit comme prit d'une révélation.

« Euh… Edward ?

-Cette cape, elle a été fabriquée à Xerxès.

-Où ça ? »

Son sourire tiqua alors qu'il regardait le tissu. Sa tête lui fit mal de nouveau mais c'était loin d'être comme la veille. C'était juste une information qui venait d'apparaître, un peu comme l'anglais.

« Ca vient de chez moi, de mon monde.

-Quoi les Reliques viennent de ton monde ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Mais dans le conte, la Cape d'Invisibilité est la seule chose qui appartenait déjà à… la Mort.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors elle a bien dû la prendre quelque part. Ou plutôt Il. »

Surement lors de la création du Père des homonculus d'ailleurs. Le jour où un pays tout entier avait été engloutit par la porte pour devenir une pierre philosophale. Forcément la Vérité n'avait pas pu se contenter de voir ça de loin.

« Je n'y crois pas, déclara d'un coup Hermione. Les Reliques de la Mort ne peuvent pas exister.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ron. Après tout si la cape d'invisibilité parfaite existe…

-Le Conte des trois frères n'est qu'une histoire, déclara la sorcière avec fermeté. Une histoire sur la peur que la mort inspire aux humains. Si survivre était aussi simple que se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, nous aurions déjà tout ce qu'il nous fait.

-Pas sûr. Une baguette invincible ne nous ferait pas de mal, assura Harry.

-Ces choses-là n'existent pas.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tronqua Edward en reposant la cape sur la table. Elles existent aussi surement que nous venons d'un autre monde.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

-Parce que ça colle. Aussi bien avec le caractère de la Vérité et le besoin d'un lien entre lui et ce monde, mais aussi avec ce que recherche Jedusor parce que la baguette de Sureau pourrait bien couper le lien qui existe entre sa baguette et celle d'Harry.

-Très bien si vous voulez, s'écria Hermione. Mais vous ne me forcerez pas à croire qu'une Pierre de Résurrection existe. Aucune magie ne peut ressusciter les morts, et c'est tout !

-Aucune magie ne devrait pouvoir le faire, accorda sombrement Ed.

-Quand ma baguette s'est connectée à celle de Vous-Savez-Qui, ma mère et mon père sont apparus… et Cédric…

-Ils n'étaient pas ressuscités, répliqua Hermione. Ce genre de… de pâle imitation n'a rien à voir avec une véritable résurrection.

-La fille, dans le conte, n'est pas vraiment revenue. L'histoire dit qu'après leur mort, les gens appartiennent au monde des morts. Mais le deuxième frère peut quand même la voir et lui parler. Il a même vécu avec elle pendant un moment ça devait surement être… commença le Survivant.

-Ce n'est pas bien ! s'exclama d'un coup Edward en frappant la table avec force. Ressusciter les morts n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut qualifier en utilisant un simple adjectif. C'est contre-nature et profondément mauvais.

-Ah oui ! reprit Harry sur le même ton. Et pourtant cela pourrait nous être utile rien que pour…

-Non ! scanda Edward. Peu importe la raison, faire revenir les morts est tabou, il ne faut pas. Ca ne sert à rien sinon créer encore plus de problème.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ?! s'acharna Harry.

-J'en sais que je l'ai fait ! »

Le cri de désespoir de l'alchimiste se perdit dans la toile de la tente amenant un silence pour le moins tendu et opaque. Edward n'arrivait pas à cacher sa colère. Il revoyait la chose qu'ils avaient crée avec son frère. Il revoyait Alphonse disparaître uniquement à cause de leur arrogance. Il lâcha alors d'une voix blanche :

« Rien ne peut ramener une vie, rien ne vaut une vie si ce n'est une autre vie. »

Personne n'osa apparemment lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas mort malgré ce qu'il disait avoir fait. Dans un sens c'était tant mieux, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de raconter cette expérience encore une fois. Son poing se serra douloureusement contre la table. Ce fut Allen qui osa reprendre la parole après cela, semblant partir dans une réflexion bien loin des dernières paroles échangées.

« Je vous ai parlé des Akuma contre qui nous sommes en guerre dans mon monde ?

-Pas vraiment, finit par répondre Hermione devant le lourd silence.

-Ce sont des machines indestructibles ou presque. Leur seul point faible est l'innocence. C'est ainsi parce que pour les créer le Comte Millénaire utilise les âmes d'êtres humains morts rappelées parmi les vivants. Leur haine d'avoir était ainsi ramenées de force est l'énergie qui permet à la machine de bouger. »

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche. Ron fit la grimace. Edward comprit implicitement, rien qu'à son regard, qu'Allen avait dû le faire. Peut-être qu'Harry l'avait comprit aussi c'est pourquoi il le regardait froidement. Bien sûr tous deux avaient transgressé le tabou mais ils lui interdisaient de faire de même. L'alchimiste pouvait comprendre. Il croisa le regard d'Allen avant de revenir sur Harry. Son regard se fit dur. Il vit le sorcier ouvrir la bouche comme pour se justifier mais Edward hocha simplement de la tête.

« Tu ne comprendras que si tu en fais toi-même l'erreur. N'oublie jamais que si tu viens à avoir cette pierre, elle te demandera un prix en échange. »

Pour le coup Harry ne répondit rien. Edward lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu étais sûr qu'Harry finirait par avoir cette pierre, reprit Hermione.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'aura entre les mains à un moment donné. Il n'y a que les personnes dotées d'un grand cœur qui cherche à ressusciter les morts. Jedusor ne cherche certainement pas cette relique…

-Je… Je crois savoir, fit d'un coup Harry. Peverell, c'est bien le nom que tu as donné aux frères de la légende ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en hochant de la tête.

-Elvis Marvolo Gaunt ! Le grand-père de Vous-Savez-Qui, je l'ai vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Marvolo Gaunt a dit qu'il descendait des Peverell !

-Qu'est-ce qu'une pensine ? demanda le blandinet.

-C'est un une sorte de vase dans lequel on peut revoir les souvenirs d'une personne, lui apprit Hermione le visage soucieux par ce qu'allait dire Harry.

-Marvolo Gaunt était un vieil idiot ignorant qui vivait comme un porc. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'étaient ses ancêtres. Ses ancêtres de qui il avait eu la bague, la bague qui a été ensuite transformée en Horcruxe par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a dit qu'il y avait les armoiries de Peverell dessus.

-Tu as pu les voir ? demanda Edward.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry galvanisé. Lorsque je les ai vues de près, la pierre avait déjà été fendue.

-Mais tu crois que c'était possible, que ce soit ce signe, celui des Reliques ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, ce serait très intéressant, reprit Hermione avec précaution, mais Harry si tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses…

-Et alors, pourquoi pas ?! Pourquoi pas ! C'était une pierre non ? C'était peut-être la pierre de Résurrection.

-Nom de nom, s'exclama Ron. Mais est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore marcher après avoir été fendue par Dumbledore ?

-Comme ça fendu ? demanda Edward.

-C'est comme ça que Dumbledore a détruit le deuxième Horcruxe, reprit Harry. Il a utilisé l'épée de Grodric Gryffondor.

-Donc il y aurait bien quelque chose dans ce monde capable de détruire un Horcruxe sans passer par moi, fit Allen rassuré.

-Harry tu penses que cette bague peut être la pierre ? demanda Edward le fixant durement.

-Je… Oui, je pense.

-A ton avis, où se trouve-t-elle à présent ? demanda Ron à Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'en a fait Dumbledore après l'avoir brisée ?

-Tout ceci est ridicule, s'exclama Hermione. Et même si nous arrivions à trouver cette pierre, ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'est pas la mission que t'a confiée Dumbledore, Harry.

-C'est vrai, concéda Allen. Même si trouver la baguette avant Tom pourrait nous éviter des problèmes. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les Horcruxes pour le moment. Nous ne savons toujours pas où peut être le cinquième. »

Edward approuva. Cela n'empêcha certainement pas Harry de faire la tête. Il semblait obsédé par cette pierre, ou peut-être par les Reliques en elles-mêmes. Edward n'aimait pas ça mais comme le sorcier ne fit pas mine de vouloir les contredire il ne dit rien. Finalement Ron et Harry prirent leur tour de garde. L'alchimiste cru bon de retourner s'allonger un peu alors qu'Hermione se charger de débarrasser leur maigre repas. Il entendit vaguement Allen proposer d'aller chercher de nouvelles vivres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il n'y avait plus personne dans la tente. Il s'étira légèrement avant de mettre les pieds par terre. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit que son ventre se tordit. Dehors non plus il n'y avait plus personne. Edward était seul dans le camp.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il dormait?

 **Prochain chapitre:** Et bien l'explication d'où est passé tout le monde plus une rencontre que je ne pouvait que faire!


	13. Visite surprise

Oui! Chapitre poster dans les temps cette semaine! Ca faisait longtemps eheh. Sinon salut minna-san! Je pense que concernant le chapitre du jour je vais vous laisser le découvrir sans rien vous dire. Je pense que pour certain ça ne sera pas une vrai surprise mais ça aura pas mal de conséquence sur la suite de la fic. Bref je vous en dis pas plus.

Réponse aux review:

 **Avalon-curse: ** C'est ça qu'il est pas gâté à ce niveau là Harry. Contente que les liens que j'ai fait dans l'histoire te plaisent et te paraissent plausibles. Même si je dois t'avouer que la cape qui viens de Xerxès c'est un peu rajoutée sur un coup de tête. Ta théorie de la pierre de résurrection est très intéressante, je l'aurais bien utilisée, j'y ai même pensé à vrai dire mais il y a un petit détail qui m'en empêche. Dans le conte il est dit que la mort prend la pierre qui devient la pierre de résurrection dans la rivière que traversèrent les frère Peverell. Elle vient donc de ce monde là. Tout comme la baguette qui a été prise sur un arbre. Il n'y avait que la cape qui venait de la Vérité elle-même et qui donc pouvait venir d'un peu n'importe où. Ouais mais tu sais, on n'apprend de ses erreurs qu'une fois qu'on les a commise, pour Harry c'est pareil. Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe pour Ed.

 **Mymy-san:** Contente que ma fic te plaise, ainsi que toutes mes révélations légèrement tordues de relations entre tous ces mondes. La suite est là, t'inquiète! Je poste un chapitre par semaine si tout se passe bien. Si tu te perds dans les explications (ce que je peux comprendre malheureusement) n'hésite pas à me demander je te répondrais! Quant à Ed et Allen, bah je vais as te spoiler ma propre fic, hein ^^. Pour ta question je vais te répondre là parce que je ne le dirais surement pas dans la fic puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de le découvrir mais non, le monde de DGM et d'Harry sont deux différents qui ont des évolutions semblable même si différente sur certain points. La rencontre, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Arya39:** Et oui tout est lié, ce sont les blonds qui détienne le savoir du monde mdr. De rien Allen, c'est normal enfin. Quant à Harry, c'est plus de la frustration que de la perversion, surtout que pour le moment tout ce qu'il a comme preuve est la bonne fois d'Ed et Allen. donc il a encore un espoir qu'il ne faille pas vraiment donner une vie pour en faire revenir une autre. La pierre de résurrection est tout de même différente des deux moyens d'Ed et Allen pour faire revenir leur proche. J'ai un autre point de vue sur la pierre de résurrection parce qu'elle n'est pas exactement utilisée pour ramener des gens à la vie par Harry. J'ai eu plus l'impression qu'elle avait agi comme un moyen de communication avec les âme dans l'au-dela. Dans ce sens là c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien. Mais pas de là à les faire revenir complètement dans notre monde. Yeah, ma Hermione ressemble à Hermione, c'est cool mdr. Il ne faut pas se déprimer pour un manga (quoi que je te comprends ^^"). Le pauvre Ed, il prend cher au niveau de sa taille là, mais tu sais Ed a rendu son corps à son frère alors il a reprit sa croissance normale. Quoi qu'il en soit tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre! Courage pour tes dessins même si je pense que tu les as déjà fini!

Sur e bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward tourna la tête dans tous les sens, fit le tour de la tente mais définitivement il n'y avait personne. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se soient fait enlever tous les quatre sans que lui-même ne s'en soit aperçu et de toute façon pourquoi l'aurait-on laissé dormir en paix dans ces conditions. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Allen avait parlé à Hermione d'aller chercher de quoi manger, c'était sans doute là où ils étaient partis mais alors où étaient Ron et Harry ?

Pour plus de sureté il avait été dit d'un commun accord qu'ils ne devaient pas sortir des limites des protections magiques. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'était donc qu'il y avait dû y avoir une urgence ? Un blessé ? Un indice ?

Edward se frotta le front et fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il était seul là, il ne pouvait en aucun cas bouger. C'est-à-dire qu'il valait mieux rester ici où les autres auraient une chance de le retrouver plutôt que de partir à une rencontre hasardeuse. Ce n'en était que plus frustrant. Il rentra donc dans la tente, ça ne servait strictement à rien d'attendre dehors dans le froid. Il avait assez confiance en ses sens pour le prévenir d'un danger éventuel.

Il tomba alors sur le livre qu'Hermione avait prit chez Bathilda. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire il se mit à une lecture bancale. Trop concentré sur l'extérieur pour prendre conscience des énormités qu'il pouvait lire. Jusqu'à tomber sur une image. Une photo serait plus exacte. Celle d'une jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et au visage joyeux. Le même que celui de la photo qu'avait vu Harry chez Bathilda et donc celui qui avait voler la chose que voulait Jedusor. Probablement la baguette de Sureau. Il regarda la légende : « _Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son ami Gellert Grindelwald_. »

Ainsi donc le voleur était une connaissance d'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui avait confié cette mortelle mission à Harry, Ron et Hermione avant de mourir. Pour d'obscures raisons Edward n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il n'avait rien à envier à Harry pour ce qui était des quêtes dangereuses, mais il avait toujours choisi de lui-même ce qu'il voulait faire. Sans y être forcé par un tiers. D'ailleurs celui qui représentait le plus la figure paternel pour lui n'était autre que Mustang. Piètre exemple pour ce qui devait symboliser la protection.

Mustang l'avait protégé, il le savait même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, sans lui il n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin, mais il ne s'était jamais non plus comporté comme un père. Heureusement ! Edward ne l'aurait surement pas supporté, pas plus qu'il ne supportait Hohenheim. Il soupira laissant reposer le livre sur la table. Il posa ses coudes et croisa ses mains pour appuyer son front dessus. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit repartir quelques secondes en Amestris. Il ne savait même pas si le temps filait de la même façon là-bas. Peut-être serait-il en décalage lorsqu'il reviendrait…

Il entendit alors le craquement caractéristique d'un transplannage et se releva d'un coup pour sortir de la tente. Il se retrouva alors face à Allen et Hermione. La demoiselle semblait tremblante et mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'arrangea rien aux inquiétudes de l'alchimiste.

« Hermione tout va bien ?

-Je… n'avais jamais volé jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin ce n'était pas du vol, hein ? Nous avons laissé de l'argent à côté de la caisse.

-Non Hermione ce n'était pas du vol, calma gentiment le blandinet. Il n'y a rien que tu doives te reprocher.

-Vous savez où sont les deux autres ? »

A voir leurs regards perdus, non ils n'en savaient rien. Edward claqua sa langue contre ses dents mécontent. Harry et Ron étaient-ils vraiment partis sans prévenir personne ? Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des inconscients. D'ailleurs Hermione commença à pâlir dangereusement et voulu se précipiter vers les barrières de protection qu'elle avait elle-même érigées. Cependant Allen lui attrapa le bras.

« Non attends, où vas-tu ?

-Les chercher bien évidemment, récria-t-elle.

-Où ça ? »

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent alors que sa mine devenait très sombre comprenant bien où voulait en venir le blandinet. C'est alors et contre toute attente que la voix de Ron retentit dans le silence pesant qui venait de se former :

« Non mais tu te rends compte, combien de chance on avait de tomber dessus comme ça… »

Sa voix perdit en puissance au fur et à mesure où il voyait le rassemblement formé devant la tente.

« 'Mione tout va bien ?

-C'est à toi de le me dire ! Espèce… de … parfait… crétin ! »

Elle s'était vivement rapprochée de ses deux amis et ponctua les mots de sa phrase de coup de poing.

« Aïe… Ouille, arrête !

-Hermione… mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Harry vers qui se tourna le regard noir.

-Tu oses me demander ça, elle pointa un doigt furieux sous le nez du jeune homme qui fit la grimace. Non mais quelle idée avez-vous eu d'aller seul dieu sait où pour faire dieu sait quoi sans prévenir personne. C'est totalement irresponsable. On s'est inquiété ! Pour rien de toute évidence puisque vous revenez comme ça la bouche en cœur. »

Edward regarda vers Allen mais définitivement Hermione faisait assez peur à elle toute seule sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Alors Edward ravala la colère qui était montée avec l'angoisse et préféra demander avant que la sorcière ne tue ses compagnons sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes partis faire ?

-Oh, euh…

-Nous avons vu une biche, déclara Harry prenant au vol cette chance de s'en sortir indemne.

-Vous avez vu quoi ? reprit Hermione toujours outrée.

-Une biche, répéta Ron. Argenté, en fait c'était surement un Patronus.

-Un Patronus, et vous avez vu qui l'avait fait ?

-Non il n'y avait aucune trace quand nous l'avons suivi, se désola le Survivant. Mais il nous a conduit jusqu'à un lac gelé dans lequel nous avons trouvé ça. »

Il leva la main de Ron qui tenait une magnifique épée qui semblait faite dans un argent le plus pur. La poignée était sertie de rubis d'un rouge flamboyant. Edward s'approcha à l'instar d'Allen pour la voir de plus près alors qu'Hermione s'exclama :

« Mais c'est… l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Oui surprenant, hein ? fit Ron avec un sourire timide.

-Mais comment vous l'avez… elle était vraiment dans un lac ? Ici ?

-Oui, elle était ancrée tout au fond et ne voulait pas venir par magie alors Ron a décidé d'aller la chercher. »

Hermione écarquilla encore un peu plus le regard et Edward sourit, même devant ce geste inconscient. C'était la preuve même que Ron était maintenant bel et bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait. Allen se posa moins de question et attira le rouquin vers l'intérieur.

« Il faut que tu te changes avant d'être malade.

-Ah… euh oui. Faisons comme ça.

-Alors c'est cette épée qui peut détruire aussi les Horcruxes. »

Harry fit un signe de tête positif à l'alchimiste tout en suivant les deux autres vers l'intérieur. Edward tendit la main vers l'épée mais s'arrêta avant de la prendre. Il n'aima pas vraiment la sensation qui s'en dégageait. Comme si l'objet allait lui prendre quelque chose s'il venait à seulement l'effleurer. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de question qu'un cri venant de Ron retentit.

« Wah, Allen qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton œil ? »

Edward remonta son regard vers l'exorciste mais ne pu qu'avoir un bref aperçu. Celui-ci se dirigeait rapidement vers l'extérieur de la tente. Il pu tout de même voir l'air blafard qu'il arborait et l'étrange rouage qui avait prit place devant son œil gauche. Il ouvrit la toile de la tente et tous purent voir une demoiselle se jeter à son cou. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et son teint gris laissait à penser qu'elle était assez malade pour ne pas se promener seule dans une forêt.

« Allen ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Road… »

Allen se crispa définitivement décrochant la jeune fille de lui d'un mouvement de bras. Il recula d'un pas chancelant alors que le visage de la nouvelle venue fit une moue peu amène. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment avait-elle pu arriver ici avec tous les sorts de protections qu'ils avaient mis ? Elle passa un regard aussi doré que le sien sur la scène avant qu'Allen ne puisse reprendre :

« Road mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Ce n'est pas bien, Allen, reprit-elle comme si elle le grondait. Utiliser l'arche de Neah pour changer de monde, c'est contre les règles. J'ai mis tellement longtemps à te retrouver. Tu ne dois pas rester aussi loin de nous, tu le sais.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, rétorqua-t-il sa voix légèrement blanche.

-C'est méchant de dire ça, après que nous t'ayons sauvé la vie avec Tikky.

-Je croyais… ce jour-là, tu es…

-Morte ? »

Elle lança un rire aigüe, qui fit grincer des dents Edward. Il ne savait pas vraiment que faire, si elle était ennemie ou alliée d'Allen. Elle avait dit avoir sauvé la vie du blandinet mais vu l'attitude de celui-ci, les choses ne semblaient pas aussi simple. C'est alors que le sol perdit de sa stabilité. Edward regarda autour de lui perturbé et pu remarquer que les sorciers avaient sortis leur baguette se tenant prêt à attaquer si besoin était mais aussi que tout leur environnement était maintenant en train de flotter.

« As-tu oublié qui je suis ? On ne peut pas mourir dans un rêve Allen. Quittons cette horrible tente.

-Ne t'en prends pas à eux, s'écria Allen. C'est après moi que tu en as, non ?! »

D'un coup le décor se changea en une pièce rempli de cadeau. Certains morceaux de mur étaient en mauvais état et laissaient voir qu'un vague brouillard complètement opaque et violet entourait leur nouvel espace. Le regard de Road se figea sur Allen et ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau.

« Tu as été souillé Allen. »

Edward s'étouffa à l'instar des sorciers, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de phrase. Comment ça souillé ?

« Je n'ai pas, s'offusqua ce dernier, ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

-Où est-ce que nous sommes ? s'incrusta Edward n'en pouvant plus.

-Nous sommes actuellement dans mon rêve.

-C'est un univers que Road crée avec son pouvoir. Ici tout est sous son contrôle, restez sur vos gardes.

-Oh~ Oh~ tu ne crois pas si bien dire Allen. Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau, après tout je me suis invitée chez vous, ce serait mal poli de ma part de venir sans rien. »

Une sorte d'être humanoïde sortit alors d'un coin d'ombre tout en ricanant. Il avait l'aspect global d'un humain mais son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'une machine difforme. Un pentacle était dessiné sur son front et un trou de même forme ornait son ventre. Une très mauvaise sensation venait de cette chose qui devait être un Akuma.

« Que me veux-tu Road ? redemanda Allen qui semblait bien trop calme.

-Quoi ? Ca ne te semble pas logique ? Je suis venue te chercher Allen. Te ramener chez toi. Enfin j'aurais dû le faire.

-Il n'a jamais été question que je rejoigne les Noah, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je suis un exorciste.

-Du genre que l'on laisse croupir dans une cellule en attendant qu'il fusionne avec l'Apocryphos ? Mais peu importe, j'aimerai vérifier une chose… »

Elle fit un vague mouvement de bras et l'Akuma se jeta sur les sorciers. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent sans qu'aucun ne marche. C'est alors que l'espace s'illumina de blanc et Allen fit barrage dans cette étrange cape qu'il appelait innocence. Il cria alors d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

« Reculez, restez en arrière vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui. »

Edward attrapa Hermione et la tira vers un coin de la salle. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil Allen se faire projeter violemment contre un mur. La sorcière cria son prénom mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Harry et Ron les avait suivi alors l'alchimiste demanda rapidement :

« L'un de vos sorts l'a touché ?

-Le mien, affirma Harry qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux du prodigieux combat auquel il faisait face.

-Lequel c'était ?

-Un stupéfix. »

En soit un sort qui altérait le corps directement de l'individu. S'il n'avait pas marché alors que le sort avait frappé juste c'était que l'Akuma était réellement immunisé. Allen leur avait déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que l'innocence qui pouvait venir à bout de ses créatures mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« On ne peut pas aider directement Allen, alors faisons le indirectement, décida-t-il finalement.

-Comment tu… »

Hermione s'arrêta alors qu'il claquait des mains pour les apposer à terre. Le sol se déforma sous l'Akuma pour prendre l'apparence d'un poing qui le percuta violemment. Allen en profita pour asséner une autre attaque qui provoqua une vive lumière verte. Les sorciers comprirent rapidement et bientôt toutes sortes d'objets volèrent à travers la pièce. Sans compter que le sol devenait instable sous les pieds de la créature ou qu'Allen se voyait lui-même esquiver des attaques qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. La magie était vraiment quelque chose d'impressionnant. Puis d'un coup tout s'arrêta.

« Je ne le sens pas ! JE NE LE SENS PAS ! »

L'akuma recula précipitamment la crainte se lisant parfaitement sur son visage. Edward voulu s'avancer c'est alors qu'une pluie de bougies élimées s'abattit sur Allen. Le regard doré s'écarquilla alors qu'un énorme nuage de fumée cachait l'endroit où avait été le blandinet quelques instants plus tôt.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Où est-il ? Où est Neah ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

C'est alors que le marché de la Vérité concernant Allen revint à la mémoire d'Edward. Ce que recherchait cette Road… c'était certainement l'être que la Vérité avait promis de sceller.

Lorsque la fumée devint moins dense ils purent tous voir l'exorciste contre le mur, un peu chancelant. Du sang coulait de son bras, de son cuir chevelu ainsi que d'une de ses jambes. Bien sûr il n'avait pas réussi à tout esquiver. Harry voulu se précipiter à son tour pour l'aider mais Edward le retint par le bras.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ! »

Il ne savait pas lui-même. Son regard était figé dans celui du blandinet. Cette expression il la connaissait. Allen était déterminé. A quoi il n'en savait rien mais il fallait le laisser faire. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Peu importait qu'Harry secouait le bras pour le faire lâcher. Peu importait que sa prise était sans doute trop serrée pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il retint son souffle en voyant les lèvres d'Allen s'ouvrir puis laisser passer quelques mots.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas non plus utilisé l'arche pour venir ici, Road. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus de Neah.

-Menteur ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne pouvais pas ! C'est Lui ! Lui ! De quoi se mêle-t-Il ?! Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il avait dit qu'Il n'interviendrait pas.

-Il faut croire que les avis changent. »

Allen eut un sourire, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry cessa de se débattre comprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller. Edward regarda vers la jeune fille pour voir qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Les larmes mouillaient son visage sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Puis sa voix recouvrit de nouveau le silence.

« Alors c'est comme ça… Je t'aime beaucoup Allen, mais j'aime beaucoup ma famille. Et toi tu me demandes de choisir entre vous. Sans Neah… Nous ne pourrons pas revoir la famille au complet, tu le sais. Tu l'as fait exprès. Ca ne sert à rien. Mieux vaut encore que tu meurs maintenant qu'il puisse revenir. J'aurais voulu… Mais tu as choisi pour moi ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA MEURS ! »

Edward lâcha précipitamment le bras d'Harry, sentant que les bougies allaient de nouveau attaquer l'exorciste mais se fut des liens qui sortirent du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour du jeune homme. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa mais un mouvement de poignet et il pu couper ces liens de ses griffes.

« Tu as atteint ta limite Road, tu es trop loin de notre monde, tu devrais rentrer. »

Elle releva un regard de pure haine vers Allen qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Maintenant qu'il le disait c'était totalement vrai. Elle était venue ici d'elle-même. Si la Vérité avait déjà dû payer très cher leur déplacement, le fait qu'elle soit capable de faire de même puis de se battre après était un exploit.

Cependant Allen semblait avoir raison puisque le décor changea de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent devant leur tente. Une porte rouge s'éleva derrière la petite demoiselle et s'ouvrit.

« Road-sama ? demanda l'Akuma alors qu'elle se tournait pour s'en aller.

-Tues Allen. Si ce n'est pas fait dans les cinq minutes, alors autodétruit toi.

-Co… comment ?

-Allen, si tu survis et que tu ne reviens pas rapidement, je me ferais un plaisir de torturer ce cher junior de la pire manière qui soit. S'il n'y survis pas alors je chercherai la petite Lenalee, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à te revoir.

-Road ! »

Elle disparu alors derrière sa porte qui elle-même s'estompa. La lumière verte revint illuminer l'espace et tous se tournèrent vers Allen. Edward se retrouva alors choqué de le voir épée en main. Son bras n'était-il pas son arme ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait l'endroit où devait se trouver son bras gauche n'était pas un peu vide ?

« Meurs ! Exorciste.

-Misérable Akuma, laisse ton âme reposer en paix. »

L'assaut reprit plus violemment que dans le monde de Road. L'épée rencontra le bras de la machine créant un souffle qui les repoussa tous les quatre en arrière. Edward pu voir alors, contre toutes les règles du bon sens l'autre bras de la machine se transformer en armes à feu qui se pointèrent vers eux. Il allait leur tirer dessus.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Et bien la fin de la bataille contre l'Akuma et les conséquences.

Alors surpris? Ou pas?


	14. Pas de repos

Hey minna-san! Contente que ma surprise ai finalement pris et les conclusions que vous en avez tirées sont intéressantes. J'ai même vu une review qui se rapproche du future de la fic. Même si je ne vous direz pas laquelle mdr. Concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui... et bien j'avais dit que l'action ne finirai pas là. On finit le combat contre l'Akuma mais ils n'auront pas le temps de se poser quand même à cause d'une petite négligence de leur part.

 **Avalon-curse:** Je pensais plutôt que ce serait parce que j'ai fait la même chose dans "La montre d'argent" en fait, même si les circonstance ne sont pas les mêmes Road est la seule à même de pouvoir voyager entre les mondes. Même si comme tu le dis cela lui demande beaucoup d'énergie si bien que la bataille n'est pas si impressionnante que ça contre elle. J'ai prévu quelque chose concernant les Noah, c'est sûr mdr, autant te dire que tes idées sont intéressantes. J'attendais aussi beaucoup vos réaction sur le souillé, bien sûr le double sens est fait exprès. Parce que bon la première chose à laquelle on pense en entendant ça c'est pas forcément le scellement de l'autre âme qu'on a en soi mdr. Et oui l'épée de Gryffondor devait arrivée, j'en avais aussi besoin pour la suite. Quant à Neah, je le vois un peu comme Kyuubi dans Naruto, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je crois que je vois la fic dont tu parles "Les deux mondes" de Jujulapetoch? Cette fic est vraiment magique je la conseille à tout le monde, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a poussée à faire du crossover. Le bras d'Allen, ça me fait toujours marrer de le faire devant des personnes qui ne le connais pas. Et encore, ils pas vu qu'il peut transpercer les gens sans problème mouahahah.

 **Lucy:** Je me disais aussi, c'était étrange que tu ne reviennes pas sur cette phrase. Toi! Après ce que j'ai dis d'Allen! Ahah mais finalement si. Bien sûr le double sens est fait exprès. Parce que bon la première chose à laquelle on pense en entendant ça c'est pas forcément le scellement de l'autre âme qu'on a en soi mdr. Après chacun la prend comme il veut. Oh que oui tu mérites punition attention. Ahah même si je ne plis pas à la corruption contente que la fic te plaise. Après concernant le chapitre, je te l'accorde ce serait incohérent qu'Allen rentre chez lui maintenant, il ne peut surtout pas vraiment le faire tout seul mais du coup ça va entraîner d'autres petites choses. Oh donc cette partie de Harry Potter est une découverte aussi pour toi. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pas doux, c'était en effet ce que je cherchais à faire, j'avoue que sur "La monde d'argent", leur couple sort un peu de nulle part parce que j'avais envie de le faire, en gros. Mais là je voulais poser de vraies bases et que ça avance comme ça l'aurait fait normalement en considérant les deux perso. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.

 **Mymy-san:** Ouh ma surprise a donc fonctionné. Pour Lavi et bien tu verras bien mdr. Contente que tu trouves que la personnalité de Road lui corresponde. Le voleur dont Edward parle est en fait la personne qu'Harry voit dans ses rêves. Il l'appelle le voleur parce que c'est lui qui vole la baguette de Sureau chez Gregorovich. Quant à Hermione, en fait quand ils sont aller faire les courses avec Allen, ils sont parti sous la cape d'invisibilité donc la caissière ne les a pas vu payer. Ils sont un peu partis comme des voleurs. N'hésite absolument pas à poser d'autre questions, lomi ça me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que tu t'intéresse vraiment au scénario que je veux mettre en place ^^. Je te laisse lire pour avoir leur réaction mais en fait je t'avoue qu'ils ne vont pas vraiment avoir le temps d'y penser.

 **Arya39:** Neah n'est pas mort, il est scellé, ce n'est pas pareille. Oui dans "La montre d'argent" pour le délire je lui avais laissé une petite taille mais normalement il aurait du regrandir. J'avoue avoir pris pas mal de petite liberté dans cette fic, qu'ici je tente d'être plus réaliste (enfin réaliste par rapport aux univers utilisés hein, on se comprends mdr). Bien sûr que les filles sont terrifiante en colère; Il ne faut jamais énerver une fille. Ah le fameux souillé, je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir mdr. Vu le double sens qu'elle amène, mais effectivement la relation entre Ed et Allen n'est vraiment pas assez avancé pour que ce soit sa faute. Ni celle de qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce sens là mdr, laisse Kanda et Cross tout seuls mdr.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Cette créature de malheur allait leur tirer dessus. Sans attendre plus Edward claqua des mains et fit apparaître un mur devant eux. Pas assez solide puisque lorsque les coups de feu retentirent ils durent se baisser pour être sûr de ne pas être atteint. Cependant les tires s'arrêtèrent rapidement et ils entendirent le bruit d'un énorme choc. Lorsqu'il passa la tête hors de son mur de protection Edward vit que l'Akuma était contre un arbre qui était en train de s'effondrer. Allen n'en resta pas là puisqu'il fonça de nouveau sur la créature. Épée en avant, il loupa son ennemi qui lui donna un violent coup dans le dos. Edward claqua de nouveau les mains lorsqu'ils vit une branche de l'arbre heurter violemment la tête de l'Akuma. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux et les tires reprirent déviés de leur course par le blandinet qui rentra lourdement dans la machine.

A son grand étonnement elle grogna avant de prendre de la hauteur. En plus de toute ça, les Akuma pouvaient voler ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette guerre unilatérale ? Cependant Allen ne sembla pas prit au dépourvu. Une fine bandelette blanche s'agrippa au poignet de la créature et l'exorciste sembla s'envoler vers lui. L'épée transperça le torse de la créature qui hurla sa douleur et envoya Allen rejoindre le sol dans un craquement peu enviable.

Ses armes à feu se pointèrent sur le blandinet mais un moreau de la muraille qu'avait fait l'alchimiste un peu plus tôt les bloqua grâce à Ron. Edward créa alors une lance qu'il envoya sur la créature lui faisant au moins perdre son équilibre. Cela donna le temps à Allen de se relever. Il prit appuie sur le morceau de terre qui l'avait protégé et reprit rapidement de l'altitude. Hermione lui donna une impulsion ce qui le fit prendre de vitesse l'ennemi et retomber lourdement dans son dos.

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux le sol et l'épée se planta cette fois profondément juste en dessous de son cou. Allen luttait pour garder une prise sur sa lame alors que l'autre se débattait.

« Pitoyable Akuma, laisse-moi libérer ton âme !

-Tu ne l'emporteras pas Allen Walker. Tu dois mourir pour que Noah-sama puisse se réincarner de nouveau !

-Ne me sous-estime pas ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire je l'exorciserais pour ne plus jamais qu'il revienne.

-Alors tu mourras toi aussi.

-Je suis prêt à faire le pari !

-Fou ! Tu es fou ! Et tu vas mourir Allen Walker.

-Disparaît Akuma ! »

Edward échangea un regard avec les sorciers, prit de court par cette scène plutôt étrange. L'akuma cria de nouveau, son hurlement déchirant l'air. Sa voix criarde faisant frissonner Edward plus que de raison. Puis il y eut une explosion. Harry lança un protego qui les empêcha d'être soufflés une nouvelle foi et ils purent voir Allen atterrir un peu plus loin.

Il chancela un peu avant de se remettre droit par un miracle que seule une forte volonté pouvait accomplir. Ils n'attendirent pas plus avant de se précipiter vers lui. Hermione fut la première à parler tout en précipitation.

« Oh mon dieu Allen, ça va ? Non bien sûr que ça ne va pas, quelle idiote… Où est-ce que tu es blessé ? Comment as-tu pu survivre à une telle chute ? Et les bougies. Mon dieu mais c'est impossible pour un moldu de… »

Il leur fit un simple sourire, malgré l'absurdité de la situation ce sourire était authentique. Il se laissa alors tomber, atterrissant lourdement sur les fesses.

« J'y suis arrivé…

-Arrivé à quoi ? demanda Ron.

-A sauver cet Akuma.

-De toute façon il se serait détruit tout seul, non ? reprit le rouquin. C'est bien ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

-La machine aurait été détruite oui, répondit sombrement Allen perdant son sourire. Et elle aurait détruit la pauvre âme piégée à l'intérieur. »

Allen frissonna, ses yeux devenant plus brillants. L'âme été détruite, hein ? Il n'y avait donc plus de salut possible. Allen avait donc fait tout son possible, attaquant sans faire attention à sa propre santé pour ne pas que ça arrive. Edward ferma doucement les yeux avant de poser une main sur la tête du blandinet tout en déclarant d'une voix sans doute trop douce :

« Tu es trop gentil Allen.

-Non… Je ferais juste ce que je peux faire.

-Il faut te soigner, ordonna cette fois impérieusement Hermione qui ne semblait plus vouloir attendre.

-Oui attend. »

Il leva son épée qu'il plaça contre son épaule gauche. Edward écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à plus d'air. Ce qui venait de se passer devant lui était tout bonnement particulier. Depuis qu'il était dans le monde de la magie plus rien ne lui paraissait impossible mais qu'un bras puisse devenir une épée, il y avait tout de même une marge. D'ailleurs les sorciers ne semblaient pas réellement plus à l'aise. Puis Allen se leva, ou bien tenta de se lever mais le saignement à sa jambe devait cacher une blessure plutôt sérieuse. Sans compter le craquement de son dos. Edward comprenait mieux sa résistance maintenant.

Edward et Harry prirent un bras chacun pour le conduire plus facilement à l'intérieur et le coucher sur un des lits. Hermione farfouilla dans son petit sac de perle et en sortit une fiole.

« C'est de l'essence de dictame, dit-elle un peu fébrile, mais je ne sais pas si… enfin nos sorts ne fonctionnaient pas contre l'Akuma alors peut-être que…

-Essaye, confia doucement Harry.

-Oui, ça devrait refermer tes plaies. »

Allen hocha de la tête alors Hermione ouvrit le petit flacon et versa une première goutte sur la jambe du blessé. Il fallu attendre plusieurs secondes mais finalement le trou qu'avait laissé la bougie élimée de Road se referma.

« Ca… ca marche, fit Hermione soulagée. Je vais t'en mettre sur les autres dis-moi où tu as mal. »

Edward soupira de soulagement et alla s'installer à la table sur laquelle était toujours posée l'épée de Gryffondor. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron et Harry, qui avaient bien comprit leur inutilité auprès d'Hermione et Allen. Le Survivant se tourna alors vers lui tout en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

-Je n'en ai proprement aucune idée.

-Comme si…

-Au risque de te décevoir, je ne connais Allen que depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde, expliqua l'alchimiste. Et il ne vient pas du mien.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Ron.

-Il savait déjà parler anglais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que son monde est en guerre contre ces Akuma et une sorte de clan d'où vient cette Road, son doigt se mit à tapoter nerveusement la table, donc en résumé nous venons de voir une journée normale de sa vie. »

Et il n'aimait pas ça. Allen était fort, c'était un combattant acharné et avec une volonté peu commune. Tout cela Edward le savait parfaitement et pourtant l'envie insidieuse de vouloir le protéger gangrénait tout son être.

« On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. »

Edward ne répondit rien. Il sentait dans la voix de Ron que ce n'était ni une critique envers son raisonnement ni une façon de détourner les yeux de la réalité. Il était juste en train de se rendre compte combien la vie d'exorciste devait être dur. Edward en était arrivé à la même conclusion. En définitive il ne savait pas grand-chose d'Allen ni de son monde et encore moins de ce qu'il comptait y faire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître il était frustré de ce constat. Il comprit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Allen, qu'il souhaitait plus qu'une simple bonne entente entre eux.

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de penser ça que des voix retentirent venant de l'extérieur. Dans l'urgence de la situation ils n'avaient même pas pensé à vérifier si leurs barrières de protection étaient toujours fonctionnelles. Quelle erreur monumentale. Encore ! Ne pouvaient- ils pas être tranquille le temps qu'Allen se guérisse ? Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers lui mais le blandinet semblait même pouvoir se mettre debout. D'un coup les lumières s'éteignirent, même si c'était sans doute un peu tard. Ils entendirent d'ailleurs :

« Sortez les mains en l'air ! Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans ! Il y a une douzaine de baguettes pointées sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos maléfices ! »

A quatre contre douze ils allaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Surtout s'il fallait protéger Allen. Bien qu'il soit debout comme tout le monde Edward doutait qu'il puisse réagir… Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était biaisé dans ses réflexions. Bien sûr qu'Allen pourrait se battre, même blessé, il l'avait déjà prouvé contre l'Akuma. Ce qui avait amené cette réflexion était sa propre envie de protéger le blandinet.

Cependant Hermione avait dû suivre le même cheminement de pensée puisqu'elle pointa rapidement sa baguette sur Harry. Le sort parti et presque automatiquement le visage du Survivant se mit à enfler. La tente fut alors prise d'assaut. Edward évita un sortilège alors qu'Allen s'avançait lui aussi mais ils durent abandonner la partie rapidement. Ou presque. Edward attendit que l'un soit assez proche de lui pour lui donner un violent coup de poing. Il entendit un cri de douleur rageur mais n'attendit pas avant de passer à la cible suivante.

« Incarcerem ! »

Un lien magique s'enroula autour de lui et Edward lâcha un grognement de frustration. Il releva la tête et vit qu'on tirait vivement ses compagnons à l'extérieur de la tente. Il ne manqua pas la grimace de douleur de l'exorciste lorsqu'on lui dona un coup bien sentit dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de se rebeller. Hermione n'avait surement rien pu faire pour les blessures internes.

Il se sentit alors soulevé et trainer à son tour à l'extérieur. Puis il finit à genoux à côté de ses compagnons.

« Fouillez la tente ! »

Edward releva la tête pour observer son environnement, il évita pour autant de faire trop de gestes brusques. A chaque mouvement la corde autour de lui se resserrait douloureusement.

« Alors voyons qui nous avons là. »

L'homme qui venait de parler jubilait complètement de les avoir attrapé. Il portait une grande cape noire et son visage autant que son odeur démontraient parfaitement qu'il soignait mal ses toilettes. Il eut un rictus purement jouissif lorsqu'il regarda vers Allen.

« Hey, hey, ce serait pas le moldu qui tentait d'avoir de l'argent sorcier ? Allen Walker, hein ? Sûr qu'au ministère ils seront contents de l'avoir retrouvé. »

Forcément, Allen n'avait pas un physique que l'on oubliait facilement mais pour le coup Edward sentait que sa photo avait dû être publiée quelque part. Ou peut-être que Jedusor avait pu voir leur tête à travers les yeux du serpent… Ce serait bien plus fâcheux. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard en biais. Sa tête ne semblait pas lui revenir, ils n'étaient donc pas sur la liste directe de Jedusor, lui aussi avait été vu par le serpent.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Edward réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Donner son vrai nom ne les aiderait surement pas mais inventer un nom anglais serait surement trop suspect. Alors il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme qui fronça les sourcils prenant un air mauvais.

« Edward Elric.

-Je ne connais aucun loup-garou portant ce nom.

-Preuve que ton cercle de connaissance est limité. »

Cette réplique lui valu un bon coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber au sol, la corde se resserrant davantage suivant le brusque mouvement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de répondre même lorsqu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était en mauvaise posture ? Il croisa le regard d'Allen et soupira. Le blandinet était attaché d'une simple corde, ce qui devait être le cas des sorciers, mais le blandinet pourrait surement s'en détacher facilement.

« Il me faudra une bonne Bièreaubeurre pour faire passer celui-là. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, l'affreux ?

-Je…, la voix d'Harry lui arrivait déformée surement par le sortilège d'Hermione, me suis fait piquer.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dirait. Comment tu t'appelles ? gronda l'homme.

-Vernon Dudley.

-Et toi le rouquin ? Tu es qui ?

-J'suis Bardy Weasley.

-Un Weasley ? grogna de nouveau l'homme qui devait être un loup-garou d'après Edward c'était bien sa veine tient. Tu es donc d'une famille traîtres à leur sang, même si tu n'es pas un Sang-De-Bourbe. Maintenant, passons à votre jolie copine…

-Du calme, Greyback, lança un autre certainement pour calmer des ardeurs trop poussée envers Hermione s'il en jugeait le regard noir d'Allen.

-Oh, je ne vais pas la mordre tout de suite. On va voir si elle est aussi rapide à se souvenir de nom que les autres. Qui es-tu fillette ?

-Pénélope Deauclaire.

-Quel est ton Statut du sang ?

-Sang-mêlé, répondit-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

-Facile à vérifier, déclara l'autre homme, toute cette bande a encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard.

-On est parti de l'école, expliqua Ron.

-Tous sauf lui. »

Il ricana en poussant violemment Allen du pied. Cependant l'exorciste parvint à garder son équilibre ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment lui plaire puisqu'il grogna de nouveau.

« Attachez-les avec les deux autres prisonniers. Scabior vérifie les noms sur la liste. »

Edward sentit qu'on l'attachait avec une autre corde et le sort qui l'immobilisait disparu. Il se sentait mieux et accepta sans vraiment rechigner d'être emmener un peu plus loin. Il se retrouva dos à d'autres personnes, son regard restant pourtant fixe sur leur agresseur.

« Quelqu'un a encore une baguette ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondirent Ron et Hermione.

-Je peux me détacher, je pense, confia Allen.

-Je dois pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie, reprit Ed. Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir sans vos baguettes et on ne peut pas les attaquer sans un vrai plan.

-Peut-être que si on…

-Harry ?

-Dean ? demanda Harry qui connaissait apparemment celui qui était attaché à côté d'Edward.

-C'est toi ! reprit vivement Dean. Si jamais ils découvrent qui ils ont capturé… Ce sont des Rafleurs, ils cherchent des jeunes qui font l'école buissonnière pour les échanger contre un peu d'or…

-Bonne récolte pour une seule soirée, déclara Greyback revenant vers eux. Un sang-de-Bourbe, un gobelin et un loup-garou en fuite, trois élèves échappés de l'école et un moldu qui a tenté de se faire passer pour un sorcier.

-Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de Vernon Dudley sur la liste, dénonça Scabior.

-Intéressant, commenta le chef de la bande. Très intéressant. Alors tu n'es pas recherché, Vernon ? Ou bien tu figures sur la liste sous un autre nom ? Tu étais dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?

-Serpentard, répondit machinalement Harry.

-Marrant, ils croient tous que c'est ça qu'on veut entendre, lança la voix railleuse de Scabior. Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui sait où est la salle commune.

-Elle se trouve dans les cachots, dit Harry alors qu'Edward espérait que le mensonge était vrai. Elle est pleine de crânes et de choses comme ça et elle est sous le lac, si bien que la lumière y est toujours verte. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Harry semblait trop sûr de lui pour mentir ou parier sa vie, Edward se dit donc qu'il savait réellement où se trouver cette salle commune. Ils ne purent pousser plus loin les recherches qu'une voix s'exclama venant de la tente :

« Hé ! Regarde ça Greyback ! »

L'épée de Gryffondor. Bien sûr elle était posée sur la table, ces Rafleurs ne pouvaient pas la louper. Cette situation était totalement ridicule. Il devait se sortir de là. Edward gigota un peu pour tenter de joindre les mains. Il pouvait faire de l'alchimie. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être attrapé par un nouveau sort. Cependant le temps se fit plus pressant lorsqu'un membre du groupe déclara :

« 'Tend un peu Greyback, regarde dans la Gazette. Sur la photo on dirait la fillette. »

Edward serra les dents et bouscula Allen de l'épaule. De toute évidence on les surveillait de prêt puisque des baguettes se pointèrent vers eux.

« Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyage avec Harry Potter.

-Vous… Vous pensez que c'est moi ? paniqua Hermione.

-La ressemblance est quand même frappante, ricana Scabior.

-… qui voyage avec Harry Potter. Voilà qui change tout, n'est-ce pas. »

Edward vit Greyback faire le tour des prisonniers pour se mettre face à Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait fait mine de bouger deux baguettes étaient sur lui. S'il la jouait finement il pourrait surement les prendre par surprise.

« C'est une cicatrice que tu as sur le front, Vernon, susurra doucereusement le chef. Je croyais que tu portais des lunettes Potter ?

-J'ai trouvé des lunettes dans la tente, glapit l'un des Rafleurs qui pointait une baguette sur Edward.

-C'est lui ! s'exclama finalement avec jouissance Greyback. On a attrapé Potter ! »

L'alchimiste grimaça, s'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout c'était maintenant. Il claqua des mains et plusieurs piques rocheux sortirent du sol faisant reculer tous ceux qui était autour du petit groupe. Allen en profita pour tirer fort sur ses liens et les détacher se relevant aussi rapidement qu'Edward. Chacun parti dans une direction différente mais déjà trois sorciers étaient à terre. Edward esquiva un sortilège et désarma et un autre sorcier qui le regarda paniqué. Il se retourna pour faire face à un nouvel ennemi, remarquant au passage qu'Allen avait de nouveau sa cape et que celle-ci semblait faire barrage aux sorts qu'on pouvait lui lancer.

Bien sûr l'innocence était une matière d'après Allen, c'était donc comme si les sorts se heurtaient à un mur. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors que ses mains créaient des poings de terre assommant au hasard des Rafleurs. Ils auraient pu réussir. Il n'y en avait plus que quatre debout mais c'est alors que la lourde voix de Greyback les fit frissonner :

« Si j'étais vous je m'arrêterais maintenant. »

Sa baguette était pointée en dessous de la gorge d'Hermione, ce qui l'immobilisa plus surement que n'importe quel sort ou corde.

* * *

prochain chapitre: vous vous en doutez, le manoir Malefoy.


	15. Le manoir Malefoy

Hey minna-san. On se retrouve pour un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire même s'il était compliqué étant donné qu'il est, comme tout la fic, du point de vue d'Ed et qu'il est pas au centre de l'action. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on voit Malefoy (fils je précise) et j'aime beaucoup ce personnage (un de ceux que je trouve les plus travaillé de la série). Quand à ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde a compris qu'étant donné la présence de nos deux autres protagonistes, les choses ne vont pas être pareille. Enfin je vais tout de même vous laisser découvrir ce que j'ai changé!

Réponse aux review:

 **Avalon-curse:** Je comprends, c'est pareille c'est la première bonne fic francophone crossover que j'ai pu lire! Tu es la première à te souvenir de ce détail concernant Allen, la réponse sera travaillé un peu plus tard dans la fic mais tu as raison, Allen est un petit cachottier, enfin c'est pas nouveau. Contente que tu apprécies mon Ron, je n'aimais pas particulièrement celui de la série que je trouvais assez "con" dans ses réactions en fait. Sans vouloir insulté JK Rolling, de toute façon je pense que c'était voulu de sa part. Tu peux de toute façon la relation entre Ed et Allen va avancé doucement mais surement. C'est une fic d'action sur fond romantique. Effectivement en tant que moldu Allen se retrouve au bas de l'échelle du sang. Le pauvre personne ne compati avec lui décidément ^^".

 **Arya39:** Mais oui je suis toujours là moi, t'inquiète! Au moins une fois par semaine sans faute! Mais pourquoi tout le monde tient à ce que ce soit allen qui se fasse torturé. Bon c'est logique étant donné son statut de sang mais avec un tel acharnement. Quelle violence! Oh mais non, il faut garder ce genre de surprise pour plus tard eheheh. Pour l'instant Ed et les sorciers n'ont même pas idée de la moitié des choses que peut faire l'innocence d'Allen. Je vois bien Allen ne se dévoiler qu'un petit peu par un petit peu, et encore pas totalement voulu de sa part.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Allen s'était arrêté aussi, bien qu'une certaine distance de sécurité s'était formée autour de lui. Les sorciers avaient bien vu que les sorts avaient peu, voir pas d'impact sur lui. Malgré la situation Edward n'était pas vraiment sûr de qui étaient les plus effrayés dans l'histoire. Il sentit qu'on lui repassait des cordes mais un sortilège de durcissement y fut appliqué si bien que cette fois il ne pourrait surement plus bouger. Il en allait de même pour Allen. Ils ne pensèrent par contre aucunement à lui séparer les mains.

Lorsqu'il regarda vers le blandinet Edward constata qu'il semblait exténué, il n'aurait pas dû bouger autant après son combat contre l'Akuma. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux, il devait juguler une certaine douleur.

« Comment deux gosses ont pu en descendre autant bordel », jura Greyback.

Edward lutta contre son envie de répondre, il menaçait toujours Hermione de sa baguette. On ne l'aurait pas deux fois de la même manière. Scabior lui sauva la mise sans le savoir, tout en frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Si c'est vraiment Potter, on l'amène au ministère ?

-Au diable, le ministère, grogna Greyback en repoussant violemment Hermione contre les autres prisonniers. Ils s'attribueront tout le mérite et nous, on nous oubliera. Moi, je dis qu'il faut l'amener directement à Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Tu vas le faire venir ? Ici ? »

Edward comprit rapidement que les alliés de Jedusor avaient surement aussi peur du Seigneur que ses ennemis. De son point de vue c'était pitoyable. Ces hommes étaient là pour leur propre plaisir de faire souffrir et profiter sans vergogne des règles d'un homme qui les effrayait autant qu'il effrayait leurs victimes. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que des animaux dans cet état de fait. Tout juste bon pour le rôle des charognards de la société.

« Non, gronda Greyback. Je n'ai pas… On dit qu'il se sert de la maison Malefoy comme base. On va emmener le garçon là-bas.

-Mais tu es absolument sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que sinon, on est mort Greyback.

-Je crois que leur minable tentative d'évasion suffit pour répondre, rugit-il pour affirmer son autorité de chef. Lui et sa baguette, ça vaut deux cent mille Gallions payés rubis sur l'ongle ! Mais si tu ne tiens pas à m'accompagner, je garderai tout pour moi et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais même la fille en prime.

-D'accord, dit Scabior après un regard vers les Rafleurs encore debout. D'accord, on est avec toi ! Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

-On n'a qu'à emmener tout le monde. Le moldu a une joli prime sur sa tête et avec les deux Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait encore dix Gallions. Donne-moi aussi l'épée. Si ce sont des rubis, il y a une autre petite fortune là-dedans.

-Tout ça pour l'or, finit par lâcher Edward qui sentait qu'on l'attachait aux autres prisonniers.

-Pour quoi d'autre, ricana Greyback alors qu'on lui agrippait fermement les cheveux. Tenez-les bien, surtout. Moi, je m'occupe de Potter. A trois ! Un… deux… trois… »

Ils transplanèrent, entraînant les prisonniers avec eux. La sensation était sans doute pire que lorsqu'ils transplanaient avec les trois autres sorciers. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était tenu que par les cheveux. Son geôlier tira sur sa tresse sadiquement, sans doute pour lui faire regretter une droite bien placée un peu plus tôt.

Ils atterrirent sur une route de campagne titubant les uns contre les autres. La première chose que pu voir Edward était un portail de fer forgé et le début d'une longue allée. Une immense bâtisse était visible au bout de ce chemin. Sans doute celle des Malefoy. Un des Rafleurs s'avança et secoua les battants pour l'ouvrir mais celui-ci résista.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux le fer forgé se déforma, se tordit, les motifs abstraits de ses volutes et de ses torsades se métamorphosant en un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique vibrante :

« Annoncez l'objet de votre visite !

-On amène Potter ! rugit Greyback d'une voix triomphante. On a capturé Harry Potter ! »

Les battants du portail pivotèrent, ouvrant le passage et il ne fallu pas plus longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient poussés vers l'intérieur. Ils remontaient le long de deux hautes haies qui les séparaient plus ou moins des luxueux jardins où se pavanaient de magnifiques paons. Dans quel genre de maison avaient-ils mit les pieds ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'imaginait l'endroit où vivait le sorcier le plus menaçant de ce monde. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le palier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix glacée d'une femme qu'Edward ne pouvait pas voir se trouvant de dos.

-Nous sommes venus voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous me connaissez ! »

Edward sentit une certaine amertume. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas vraiment unis entre eux du côté de la magie noire. Ca ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

« Fenrir Greyback ! Nous avons capturé Harry Potter, déclara-t-il en faisant avancer Harry dans la lumière obligeant Edward à reculer pour suivre le mouvement.

-Je sais qu'il a la tête enflée, madame, mais c'est lui ! intervint Scabior. Si vous regardez de plus près, vous verrez sa cicatrice. Et là, cette fille, vous la voyez ? C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyageait avec lui. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui, et on a sa baguette, aussi ! Tenez madame…

-Emmenez-les à l'intérieur. »

Edward se sentit tiré en arrière cette fois-ci, être dans le dos d'Harry n'était pas une situation agréable… enfin pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose d'être à côté. Il soupira légèrement et découvrit un hall, où il pouvait voir une grande série de portrait. Surement de la famille.

« Suivez-moi, ordonna celle qui devait Mrs Malefoy, Drago, mon fils est là pour les vacances de Noël. S'il s'agit vraiment d'Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra. »

Drago devait être un camarade de classe d'Harry, tout du moins quelqu'un de son âge qui était allé à Poudlard. La vie était vraiment cynique. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était proprement gigantesque de ce que pouvait en voir Edward mais il y avait aussi une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il vivait sous la tente. Le bonheur d'une maison chauffée. Une horrible voix trainante se fit alors entendre. Le ton grave lui laissait à imaginer Malefoy sénior :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, Drago viens là. »

Honnêtement Edward commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ne rien voir, il ne pu qu'entendre les bruits de pas. Certainement du dénommé Drago qui s'approchait. Il ne semblait pas vraiment pressé cela dit. Il se sentit tiré en arrière, de toute évidence Drago n'allait pas assez vite pour Greyback qui désirait en finir.

« Alors mon garçon ? »

Une minute de silence angoissante suivit. Edward se força à garder une mine impassible mais était intrigué intérieurement. Il voulait bien admettre qu'Harry était moins reconnaissable après avoir subi le sortilège d'Hermione. Cependant si c'était un camarade de classe alors ce Drago devait forcément l'avoir reconnu. Son silence en disait donc long sur l'état dans lequel il devait être. Il n'avait pas envie de dénoncer Harry. S'il ne l'avait pas fait à la seconde même, c'était qu'il avait des doutes, s'il avait des doutes il ne le ferait pas sans une bonne raison.

« Eh, bien Drago ? reprit la voix de Malefoy senior de toute évidence avide de savoir. C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

-Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Comme il le pensait, Edward s'empêcha de sourire. Avant de penser à la situation proprement inconfortable dans laquelle devait se trouvait Drago. A sentir la tension des muscles d'Allen il n'était pas le seul.

« Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! l'homme était fébrile. Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo…

-C'est une honte, cassa Allen d'une voix tranchante qui laissa un silence tout aussi gênant.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? reprit Malefoy senior cette fois crispé.

-Je dis que c'est une honte de faire porter les conséquences de votre incapacité sur les épaules de votre fils. »

Allen était, définitivement, beaucoup plus suicidaire que lui. Ou alors beaucoup trop gentil. Il avait sans aucun doute eut le même cheminement de penser que l'alchimiste. Sauf qu'étant à côté d'Harry le blandinet pouvait tout voir. Certainement que Malefoy junior était aussi terrifié qu'Hermione l'était en ce moment même. La tête d'Allen heurta alors violemment la sienne alors que Greyback grognait :

« La ferme, te mêle pas de ça. Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé.

-Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il agacé. Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?

-Ce n'est pas nous.

-A mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant… Il y a quelque chose, là. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étiré… il reprit un ton fébrile et comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de la scène précédente il appela, Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, lança Mrs Malefoy d'une voix claire et glacée alors que des pas signalaient que quelqu'un s'éloignait. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle devant parler de la baguette, elle colle à la description d'Ollivander… mais il pourrait l'avoir volée…. Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ?

-Et la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? » grogna Greyback.

Edward se sentit balloté et se retrouva enfin en face ou presque de Malefoy senior. C'était un grand homme au visage plutôt fin, qui aurait été agréable sans cet air malsain. Plus loin il y avait un jeune homme face à la cheminée portant les mêmes cheveux blond qui devait être Drago, et la femme qui les avait conduits dans ce hall. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole :

« Mais oui, elle lui ressemble. J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazette ! Regarde, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

-Je… peut-être… oui.

-Dans ce cas celui-là est le jeune Weasley ! s'écria Malefoy senior en contournant les prisonniers. Ce sont eux, les amis de Potter. »

Edward vit alors la porte du salon s'ouvrir vivement et une femme entra d'un pas décidé. Elle ne semblait pas de la famille. Les trois Malefoy qu'il pouvait voir avaient cette impression de prestance et de bourgeoisie qui était totalement absente chez la femme qui venait d'entrer. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe anarchique lui faisaient plutôt penser à une folle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ? »

Son regard passa alors à côté d'Edward attiré certainement par l'éclat blanc des cheveux d'Allen qui devaient se voir plus qu'autre chose sous la lumière vive du lustre de cristal sous lequel les Rafleurs les avaient mis.

« Mais c'est le moldu qui a tenté de prendre de l'argent sorcier.

-Ainsi c'est lui, je comprends mieux une telle ignorance de sa part.

-Que j'ignore quoi ? Est-ce si différent dans les familles sorcières ? On ne s'occupe pas de la sécurité et du bien-être des autres membres de sa famille ? »

La voix était froide et tranchante, il n'avait encore jamais vu Allen ainsi. Normalement c'était lui le gentil et pourtant il semblait en ce moment même être pure haine. Ce qui perturbait assez l'alchimiste, il n'avait aucun mal à se l'avouer.

« Il était dans la tente avec les trois autres, cru bon d'ajouter Greyback comme si cela donnait de la valeur en plus à Allen.

-Ma parole mais c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe, continua la nouvelle venue qui voulait voir qui étaient les trois autres. C'est Granger.

-Oui c'est elle ! s'exclama Lucius, et à côté nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Potter ! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés !

-Potter ? s'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé ! »

Elle remonta sa manche et Edward pu voir un grand tatouage recouvrir la totalité de son avant-bras. Une sorte de tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent qui s'enroulait formant un nœud de huit. Il la reconnu immédiatement comme était la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était mauvais ils allaient vraiment l'appeler. Edward gigota dans l'espoir de pouvoir bouger ses bras de quelques centimètres pour que ses mains puissent se toucher. Quand d'un coup un cri le fit sursauter :

« ARRÊTE ! N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant ! »

Edward fronça des sourcils, heureux et intrigué, de ce brusque sursis qu'elle leur accordait. A côté Allen semblait aussi tendu et Hermione totalement paniquée.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une épée. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, elle connaissait l'épée de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison qui la pousserait à tout arrêter alors qu'ils étaient aussi près du but. Si elle s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi ils avaient l'épée c'est qu'elle devait être au courant que l'arme pouvait détruire les Horcruxes. Donc bien plus proche de Jedusor qu'il ne le pensait.

Il entendit alors plusieurs détonations et des cris étouffés. La sorcière semblait faire un prodigieux ravage parmi les Rafleurs qui n'avaient pas voulu lui remettre la dite épée. Puis elle pointa la lame sous le nez de Greyback qu'elle avait soumis sans aucune difficulté. Plus forte qu'elle ne semblait et tout aussi folle que son apparence.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! »

L'inquiétude n'était donc pas de savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient mais où ils l'avaient eu ? Ca changeait complètement la donne. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce coffre. Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Ou bien trouvait-elle ça totalement absurde qu'ils aient réussi à aller jusqu'à son coffre dans la banque et que cela cachait autre chose ?

« Elle était dans leur tente, répliqua Greyback. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !

-Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors, lança-t-elle tout en relâchant le loup. Si tu n'as pas assez de courage pour les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin. »

Edward sentit Allen se crisper un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme prendre une mine horrifiée.

« Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce… protesta Mrs Malefoy.

-Tais-toi ! s'écria l'autre. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !

-Alors c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ? fit sèchement Allen faisant cesser les mouvements dans la pièce. C'est ça la fameuse supériorité et fierté des sang-pur ? Oublier de protéger les siens en leur laissant le meurtre sur les mains. Obéir à un homme pour lequel on a plus de peur de que respect ? C'est vraiment ainsi que les merveilleux Sang-pur veulent finir leur vie ? A attendre dans la frayeur de faire un pas de travers aux yeux d'un homme qui n'en a apparemment rien à faire de vous ?

- _Endoloris_ ! »

Allen grogna de douleur à côté de lui, lancé de spasme.

« Qu'oses-tu dire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pauvre petit moldu.

-Je ne dis rien sur lui, continua rageusement le blandinet. Je remarque juste combien votre situation est pitoyable. »

A nouveau le sort retentit mais il fallait dire qu'Allen ne mâchait certainement pas ses mots et Edward s'imaginait parfaitement son regard ne même pas ciller et regarder la sorcière droit dans les yeux avec une colère dangereuse.

« Puisque tu à l'air d'en savoir autant tu vas répondre à mes questions moldu. Emmenez les autres dans la cave !

-Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner dans ma…

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons ! »

Edward vit Drago trembler devant cette rage à l'état pure et il le vit disparaître avec les corps des Rafleurs. La folle sortit alors un poignard d'argent et défit les liens qui attachaient Allen au groupe. Hermione trembla vivement à côté de lui, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dément de Bella :

« S'il meurt pendant l'interrogatoire tu es la prochaine sur la liste, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback et enferme-le bien, mais ne leur fais rien d'autre… pas encore. »

Elle jeta sa baguette au loup-garou qui les obligea à avancer. Edward sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Allen aux prises avec la sorcière. Il était encore attaché. Il sortait tout juste de deux combats. Il avait de la volonté, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça mais combien de temps supporterait-il la torture ?

Pas qu'il avait peur qu'Allen les vende. Il avait plutôt peur qu'Allen meurt en ne voulant rien dire. Hermione couina à côté de lui et il l'entendit sangloter.

Toujours attachés dos à dos, ils furent poussés dans un escalier raide et étroit. S'ils ne faisaient pas attention à marcher de façon synchronisée ils tomberaient et se rompraient surement le cou. En bas se trouvait une lourde porte. Greyback la déverrouilla d'un geste de sa baguette puis les propulsa dans un espace humide à l'odeur de moisi, les y abandonnant dans une totale obscurité.

Hermione lâcha un autre sanglot alors qu'Edward tentait de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. S'il voulait aider Allen il devait rester maître de lui-même et réfléchir à une solution.

« Du calme Hermione, ça va aller, on va trouver une solution. »

Un sanglot répondit à la vague tentative de Ron alors qu'Edward se débattait avec ses liens. Il réussit à claquer des mains, ce qui résonna dans le silence et d'un coup leurs liens disparus.

« Qui a fait ça ? demanda Dean visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Il nous faut un plan d'action, déclara Edward d'une voix déterminé sans répondre à la question.

-Oui mais quoi ?

-Harry, Ron, Dean, c'est vous ? »

* * *

prochain chapitre: l'évasion

Alors? Les changements vous ont convaincu?


	16. Echapatoire

Hey minna-san. Contente de voir que de manière générale mais idée sont cohérente avec ce que vous attendez de la fic. Même si du coup j'ai un peu peur de tomber dans le cliché, enfin on verra bien. Concernant le chapitre de la semaine... Je sens qu'il va incroyablement vous plaire et sans doute aussi légèrement vous frustrer. Enfin je verrai dans vos commentaires.

Aussi Lucy, je me suis trompée, le moment dont je t'ai parlé est donc au chapitre 16, j'ai fait une erreur dans le nombre de chapitre dans mes fichiers. Enfin vu la façon anarchique dont tu montres ta présences je pense que ça ne te manquera pas.

Réponse aux review:

 **Avalon-curse:** Arf je connais ça, la perte de fichier. Un jour j'ai perdu un fic entière, plus mon projet d'informatique. Autant te dire que je comprend ton désespoir. Mais oui! Bien sûr que Drago est le meilleur perso de la série, même si du coup c'est assez dur de travailler avec lui. tu peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai réfléchit avant de faire ce chapitre en particulier. Si tu trouves le point de vu d'Edward frustrant ici, et bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines mdr. Pour moi Allen est Drago ont beaucoup de similitude même si y'en a un qui a préféré se tourner vers la méchanceté et l'autre est devenu trop gentil pour être honnête. Donc je vois mal Allen ne pas l'aider à vrai dire puisqu'il connait, il sait et il comprend sa situation. J'avoue vous êtes tous des sadiques... mais qui suis-je moi qui ai réalisé vos fantasmes ^^".

 **silhan:** Merci ça me fait très plaisir, et perso je suis contente que tu n'es pas réussi à t'arrêter au premier chapitre eheh. Maintenant tu n'auras plus trop le choix, sauf si tu décides d'attendre plusieurs semaines avant de te remettre à la lecture de cette fic.

 **Arya39:** Tant de joie pour un chapitre, tu vas me faire rougir enfin! J'avoue que le dilemme entre la toture ou devoir écouter la torture n'est pas facile. Tu le verras bien à la frustration d'Ed dans ce chapitre! Et oui Ed ne voit pas tout, il va falloir s'y faire et ta frustration ne s'arrêtera surement pas là. Salut à eux ^^". EtAllen peut tricher à n'importe quel jeu, il ne faut pas s'y tromper. Tant qu'il y a dé ou cartes. Pour ce qui est de sa torture... et bien... elle mieux c'est encore que tu ailles lire. J'aime bien le perso de Luna aussi, malheureusement elle est trop périodique dans la fic pour que j'ai pu faire quelque chose avec elle. Quant à Drago... eheh pour lui j'ai prévu pas mal de petites choses par contre. Bah oui je suis sadique, je le sais.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

D'un coup la lumière fut et Edward se retourna vers Ron avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Cependant les trois sorciers regardaient ailleurs.

« Luna ?

-C'est bien vous, oh j'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils ne vous attrapent pas.

-Nous allons nous en sortir, décida fébrilement Harry.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara doucement la sorcière. J'ai déjà tenté pas mal de chose et Mr Ollivanders est là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. »

Le regard d'Edward se posa sur un vieil homme qui était dans un coin visiblement mal en point. Son regard s'obscurcit. D'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Bellatrix venant de la pièce au dessus d'eux :

« Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?! »

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse d'Allen mais il entendirent un cri de douleur. Edward grimaça et se tourna vers les sorciers décidé.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, je peux ouvrir une porte, expliqua-t-il devant l'air effaré des sorciers. Mais sans vos baguettes et avec un blessé grave ça ne nous avancera à rien de sortir maintenant sans aucun plan.

-C'est les Rafleurs qui avaient nos baguettes, on a pas vraiment de chance de les trouver à l'intérieur du manoir, grinça Harry.

-Tu mens, immonde moldu ignare ! Je le sais, les gobelins t'ont vu dans la banque ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-Si tu arrives à voler leurs baguettes, supposa Hermione en séchant vainement ses larmes, tu sais comme tu as fait pour le médaillon, nous devrions pouvoir nous en servir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ?! Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !

-Je pourrais le faire, approuva Edward, mais en combien de temps. La dernière fois que vous étiez sans baguette le combat n'a même pas pu duré plus de deux minutes… Taisez-vous. »

Il se retourna vivement vers la porte où ils entendirent gratter. Edward fit un geste à Ron qui éteignit les lumières apparues grâce au déluminateur. Puis contre toute attente une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« C'est moi, s'identifia la voix de Malefoy junior, je… J'ai vos baguettes, sa voix était légèrement inquiète et tremblait, ne m'attaquez pas d'accord, je viens vous les rendre.

-Comme si… commença Ron.

-La ferme ! rabroua Edward. Rallume les lumières, s'il te plait. S'il tente quoi que ce soit je l'enferme avec nous. »

Il entendit Ron grommeler des insultes puis Hermione chuchoter quelques petites choses et finalement les lumières fusèrent. Edward fixait intensément la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir au bout d'une attente interminable. Drago apparu alors, il était totalement blême et regarda une dernière fois derrière lui avant d'entrer réellement dans la pièce.

Rapidement il tendit les dites baguettes sauf que personne ne bougea. Edward comprit relativement la situation, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis à Poudlard donc les autres se méfiaient de lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu récupérer la tienne Potter, c'est ma mère qui l'a… alors, j'ai pris l'une des Rafleurs. La tienne Lovegood est cachée quelque part, je ne sais pas où.

-Comment on pourrait te faire confiance Malefoy ? »

Le susnommé recula d'un pas mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Edward s'avança d'un pas décidé. Il mit sa propre baguette en avant pensant sans doute qu'il tenterait de le frapper mais l'alchimiste se contenta de récupérer les baguettes pour aller les distribuer.

« Tu devrais remonter, déclara-t-il, ce serait mauvais pour toi d'être pris ici. Merci.

-Merci ? Merci de quoi ! s'emporta Ron.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! répondit sur le même ton Edward, il vient juste de te rapporter ta baguette. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche pour savoir de qui on accepte de l'aide.

-Malefoy ? »

Harry ne semblait pas en meilleur disposition que son ami et regardait l'autre sorcier la mâchoire complètement serrée. Drago fit encore un pas en arrière, son regard fuit vers le bas avant de remonter lentement sur le survivant :

« Sincèrement Potter, j'aimerai que tu gagnes cette guerre. »

Il disparu presque aussitôt la porte se refermant sans bruit derrière lui alors qu'Allen poussa cette fois un hurlement de douleur. Harry sembla se secouer et déclara :

« Il faut sauver Allen. Maintenant qu'on a des baguettes… Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller ?

-Chez Bill et Fleur, déclara subitement Ron.

-Très bien emmène ceux qui sont ici puis revient nous chercher, déclara Edward en regardant Harry.

-On peut vous aider, s'outra Ron alors qu'Hermione et Dean s'avançaient.

-Tu es le seul à savoir à où la maison de Bill, rétorqua Harry.

-Hermione tu t'en sens capable ? demanda Edward.

-Oui. Arrêtez de réfléchir. Allen a besoin de nous ! S'il n'avait pas été là, c'est moi qui… »

Sa phrase resta étranglée dans sa gorge mais ils comprirent rapidement où elle voulait en venir. Edward hocha de la tête et se tourna vers le dernier sorcier armé.

« Tu pars avec Ron et tu reviens nous chercher aussi, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait deux personnes à pouvoir nous transplanner.

-Euh.. ok. »

S'il semblait honnêtement surpris qu'Edward prenne les devants plutôt qu'Harry, il n'en dit rien. L'alchimiste s'avança alors vers la porte et claqua des mains avant de les apposer sur le mur. Rapidement après une porte de style gothique apparue. Il n'attendit pas de savoir si les autres avaient obéis ou si Harry et Hermione le suivaient.

« A quel point avez-vous peur de ses représailles ? »

La voix d'Allen laissait ressentir combien il n'allait pas bien et pourtant il s'obstinait à ne pas répondre. Bordel, ce type était un vrai suicidaire ! Il claqua de nouveau des mains lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escaliers mais Harry fut plus rapide :

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Bellatrix vola loin derrière elle évitant à Allen un nouveau doloris. Edward en profita alors pour créer une cage solide autour du plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas que Drago prenne part au combat après ce qu'il avait osé faire pour eux. Hermione stupefixia Malefoy senior. Mrs Malefoy lança un sortilège contré par Harry alors que Greyback s'attaquait à Edward qui esquiva.

« ARRÊTEZ TOUT OU IL MEURT ! »

Ils purent voir Allen maintenu fermement contre Bellatrix, qui appuyait sur sa gorge avec son petit poignard d'argent. Elle ne pouvait pas voir mais les yeux de l'exorciste parlaient assez bien pour qu'Edward comprenne le message. Il claqua des mains au moment où la cape de son innocence recouvrait son corps. Un poing géant de pierre assomma efficacement Greyback alors qu'Allen faisait un puissant pas en avant se détachant de la poigne de la sorcière stupéfaite. Le masque vénitien qu'il portait au niveau du cou, empêchant le poignard de faire son œuvre.

Hermione rattrapa Allen qui malgré tout semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, tandis qu'Harry stupefixiait Bellatrix. Le Survivant pointa ensuite sa baguette vers la dernière rescapée du groupe mais la scène se figea.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous faire du mal Mrs Malefoy. »

C'est alors que Ron et Dean apparurent dans le salon. Edward se rapprocha d'Harry et Dean posa une main sur une épaule des deux jeunes hommes. Harry abaissa sa baguette avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Je gagnerais cette guerre, je vous en fais la promesse. »

Puis l'espace tourbillonna, les couleurs se mélangèrent et un horrible mal enserra ses entrailles, signe qu'ils transplannaient. Rapidement des silhouettes vinrent à leur rencontre. Edward se détacha de Dean pour rejoindre l'autre groupe. Il voulait savoir l'état d'Allen mais celui-ci semblait évanoui. Ron l'enleva des bras d'Hermione et se chargea de l'emmener vers l'intérieur du cottage visible à quelques pas de là. Il fut suivi par une jeune femme tandis que son compagnon avançait toujours vers eux.

« Il y a d'autre blessé ?

-Non… Seulement Allen, répondit Hermione. Fleur pourra faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-Elle n'est pas médicomage mais je pense qu'elle pourra l'aider. Vous devriez venir à l'intérieur. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête en silence et suivirent l'homme, qui devait être Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron. Une fois à l'intérieur devant une tasse de thé bien chaude ils échangèrent quelques civilités. Comme l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant l'intégralité de la famille Wealsey. Chez une vieille tante dont la maison était protégée par un sort de Fidelitas. Ron paru clairement soulagé et Edward lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avec un sourire. Le rouquin le regarda de travers puis choisi d'enterrer la hache de guerre puisqu'il lui rendit le coup. Ce n'est que lorsque Bill déclara qu'il enverrait Ollivanders et Gripsec, le gobelin, dans cette fameuse maison qu'Harry se fit savoir.

« Non. J'ai besoin qu'ils restent ici tous les deux. Je dois leur parler. C'est important. »

Son ton était sans appelle, ce qui laissa surpris ses compagnons. Edward sourit encore plus, il n'aurait pas à faire part de ses déductions, Harry semblait déjà y avoir pensé de lui-même.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible Arry, répondit Fleur qui arrivait tout juste. Pas maintenant. Ils sont malades et fatigués…

-Désolé, répondit-il calmement la détermination emplissant ses yeux. Il faut que je leur parle tout de suite. En privé… et séparément. C'est urgent.

-Enfin Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bill. Tu arrives avec un camarade qu'on ne connaissait pas pratiquement mort, un gobelin à moitié assommé et Ron ne veut pas non plus répondre à mes questions…

-Nous ne pouvons pas te révéler ce que nous faisons, déclara Harry d'un ton catégorique. Tu es membres de l'Ordre Bill, tu sais que Dumbledore nous a confié une mission. Nous ne sommes pas censés en parler à quiconque d'autre. »

Il y eu un silence forcé. Fleur semblait fatiguée et irritée. Edward espérait qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose pour Allen sans oser poser la question. Ce n'était pas le moment. Puis finalement l'aîné Wealsey reprit la parole.

« Très bien. A qui veux-tu parler en premier ?

-Gripsec, répondit presque directement Harry.

-Alors montons. »

Ils suivirent Bill jusqu'à la chambre qui devait être la sienne. Elle faisait face à la mer et était très claire. Ce devait être agréable d'être là, en temps normal. Bill les laissa alors et Edward déclara :

« Je vais voir Allen.

-Tu… tu ne restes pas ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Je pense que cela attirerai des tensions en plus avec nos hôtes puisque tu ne veux pas leur dire à eux ce que tu veux faire.

-Mais c'est en rapport avec…

-Tu veux parler au gobelin parce qu'il y a surement un Horcruxe dans le coffre de Bellatrix et à Ollivanders pour en savoir plus sur la baguette de Sureau. »

Hermione lâcha un hoquet alors que la tête de Ron tournait rapidement vers Harry.

« Je le sais, déclara Edward, et je te fais confiance pour avoir les renseignements dont on aura besoin. Sans compter que je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas.

-Tu ne connaissais vraiment pas Allen avant d'arriver ici ?

-Non. »

Il leur fit un signe de main et sortit de la pièce croisant Bill qui portait le gobelin. Il vit de l'apaisement dans son regard et comprit qu'il avait prit la bonne décision en sortant de la pièce. Même si cette décision était en partie égoïste. Il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry mais il était surtout plus intéressé par rejoindre le blandinet que questionner le gobelin.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre où reposait maintenant le jeune homme. Il était toujours endormi sur le petit lit d'une chambre d'ami. Il y avait moins de clarté dans cette pièce mais Allen lui-même semblait repousser le peu d'obscurité qui tentait de l'engloutir. Edward s'approcha doucement et resta un moment debout à simplement l'observer.

L'angoisse l'avait clairement pris lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés dans le manoir Malefoy. Ses cris de douleur lui avaient proprement déchiré le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant pour une seule personne. Ce n'était pas comme pour Al qu'il voulait protéger avec sa fierté de grand-frère. Ce n'était pas comme Winry pour qui il donnerait pourtant sa vie. C'était différent. C'était comme s'il n'arriverait plus à continuer s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre cette voix.

C'était totalement stupide. Il ne connaissait Allen que depuis six mois. Bien que ce fut six mois intenses. Il était sûr de connaître beaucoup de chose sur l'exorciste. Les situations critiques aidaient généralement à dévoiler la réelle personnalité des gens. Pour autant était-ce suffisant pour qu'il puisse se croire réellement amoureux du jeune homme allongé devant lui ?

Inconsciemment il replaça une mèche blanche derrière l'oreille de l'endormi. Ses doigts ne quittèrent pas la douce peau, gardant un contact aussi chaleureux que déplacé mais Edward n'y fit pas attention.

Il glissa le bout de ses doigts le long de la joue du blessé. Descendant jusqu'à la mâchoire fine qu'il dessina à son tour. Il remonta légèrement pour venir frôler les lèvres d'Allen du même bout de ses doigts. Puis l'index et le majeur, continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'autre joue, laissant place au pouce sur ses mêmes lèvres. Finalement ce fut sa main complète qui se posa sur l'autre joue d'Allen. Le bout de ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches blanches. Son pouce faisant de douces caresses sur la marque en dessous de son œil. Puis la main migra doucement vers le cou du jeune homme. Edward regardait son propre membre redécouvrant ce qu'il voyait jusqu'à là d'une toute autre manière. Plus douce, plus grisante, plus perturbante, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main attrape la sienne. Il releva le regard pour tomber sur celui profond de son compagnon. Il ne pensa même pas à se dégager, ni même à parler. Le silence déjà présent se fit plus compact mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Allen était toujours avec lui et qu'il allait bien. La force présente sur ses doigts en attestait.

Le blandinet finit par se redresser et Edward s'assit sur le lit de façon à pouvoir lui faire face. Son regard coulant sur le torse mis à nu de son compagnon remarquant parfaitement les cicatrices présentes.

« Où est-ce que nous sommes ? demanda Allen.

-Chez le frère de Ron. Tout le monde va bien, continua-t-il sans avoir besoin d'attendre la question. Tu as été le plus amoché. Tu as vraiment des élans suicidaires.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr. »

Le silence retomba et Edward baissa les yeux sur sa main toujours prise au piège. Allen le libéra et détourna le regard pour le poser sur la petite chambre.

« Tu m'as fait peur, accusa alors Edward.

-Il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

-Faire quelque chose n'implique pas forcément de se porter volontaire pour une séance de torture.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'elle s'en prenne à Hermione ?

-J'aurais préféré avoir le temps de trouver une solution où personne n'aurait eu à être torturer.

-Des fois ce n'est pas possible.

-Je ne te laisserais pas refaire quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ne le souhaite pas plus que toi, répliqua le jeune homme. Où sont-ils ?

-En train d'interroger le gobelin pour voir ce qu'il y a dans le coffre de Bellatrix. »

Allen osa enfin revenir sur lui, son regard sondant de nouveau le doré. Edward le soutint jusqu'à ce que le blandinet se décide de nouveau à parler.

« Tu ne les as pas accompagnés ?

-Ca aurait créé des tensions avec le frère de Ron, j'ai cru comprendre que seulement eux trois étaient autorisés à savoir leur quête. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une réelle utilité, pour l'instant il faut surtout convaincre Gripsec de nous aider. A être trop sur lui, il aurait pu se sentir anxieux.

-Et ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Était-il si lisible que ça ? Ou Allen le connaissait assez bien pour savoir lorsqu'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il avait en tête ? Cependant comme les yeux de ce dernier ne le lâchaient pas il ajouta :

« Je voulais venir ici. »

Allen ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit alors il la referma et de nouveau les yeux gris trouvèrent très intéressant le drap qui couvrait le lit. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi cette volonté. Il semblait avoir parfaitement comprit. Tout comme il n'avait rien demandé sur la main qu'il avait trouvée dans son cou. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'Edward devant ce consentement silencieux.

« Tu ne poses pas de questions ? demanda Allen comme pour détourner la situation.

-Tu voudrais que j'en pose ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir. Cette histoire avec Road lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle était partie. Cependant cela ne ferait surement pas avancer leur quête alors il n'avait rien demandé. Sans doute qu'il avait aussi peur de demander. Il se sentait capable de tout abandonner pour suivre le blandinet s'il se rendait compte de combien son monde était réellement mauvais.

« Je ne sais pas…

-Peut-être plus tard alors. »

Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Edward n'en avait pas besoin. Sa main se leva doucement et passa de nouveau dans les mèches blanches. Allen releva la tête et Edward sourit. Oubliant volontairement les peurs qu'il lisait dans les yeux argent.

Soudain l'ambiance chaleureuse et confortable dans laquelle ils venaient de tomber éclata. La porte s'ouvrit et les discussions emplirent la pièce. Edward détourna pour la première fois la tête d'Allen pour se retrouver face à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se stoppa surprise puis se jeta presque au cou de l'exorciste.

« Oh Allen je suis tellement soulagée de te voir déjà debout.

-J'ai une bonne constitution, déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement et refermant les bras autour de la sorcière.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Harry.

-Je devrais pouvoir me lever sans problème demain matin, assura-t-il. Et vous ? Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ?

-Ollivanders affirme que la baguette de Sureau existe réellement. Quand à Gripsec, il réfléchit à notre proposition.

-Quelle proposition ? »

Allen tourna la tête vers lui mais Edward n'en savait pas plus que lui pour le coup. Alors l'attention revint sur le sorcier.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: discussion autour de la baguette de Sureau + négociation avec Gripsec

Alors? Pas trop frustré? Ca va?


	17. Ce qu'il faut faire

Hello minna-san! Désolée pour l'absence de la semaine dernière j'ai oublié de vous prévenir! J'étais à la japan sud alors bon j'avais pas vraiment de moyen de poster et je suis rentrée il y a pas longtemps... Bref désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu! Concernant le chapitre de la semaine... Et bien on reparle de la baguette de Sureau, de Drago, de Dumbledore, on voit Allen qui négocie et bien sûr de Gringotts. Oh et on voit Lupin! Petite surprise pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres.

Avalon-curse: Je suis d'accord, les vacances, c'est le bien! Bellatrix devrait prendre des médicament contre tout si tu veux mon avis mdr. Oui je me suis fait la même réflexion que toi. Dans un état normal Allen n'aurait sans doute même pas bronché... quel masochiste quand même mdr. Il fallait que Drago change, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien le faire rencontrer Allen qui n'a pas peur de faire partager son point de vue! Dobby n'est pas venu, non désolée tu avais l'air de l'attendre avec impatience. Mais Harry n'a même pas regardé dans le miroir alors difficile de savoir lorsqu'il a besoin d'aide. Non du coup Pettigros n'est pas mort non plus. J'aime bien qu'on remarque ce genre de détail ^^. *J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit moment entre Ed et Allen. Je le voulais doux puisqu'ils sont tous les deux en train de se rendre compte qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. Même s'il est honnête envers lui-même Ed n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de chose (rien qu'à voir ce qu'il dit à Winry à la fin du manga '-_-)

Arya39: Il regarde Harry en disant à Ron de venir les rechercher pour définir concrètement qui est le "nous" à venir chercher. J'étais sans doute pas assez explicite, désolée . Alors je connais one piece j'ai regardé uniquement jusqu'à ce que la princesse vivi retrouve son royaume... je crois que j'ai même pas fini cet arc... il faudrait que je m'y remette mais le nombre d'épisode me déprime (et je suis pas fan du dessin). Mais je n'ai pas peur du spoil et je sais que Ace (désolé pour lui) meurt quelque part je sais pas quand par contre. Oui je voulais ce semblant de conversation entre Harry et Drago même s'ils se méfient encore l'un de l'autre. Ahah, tu les connais les cicatrice d'Allen je n'ai pas besoin de les décrire. C'est vrai que dans les échecs Allen arrive aussi à tricher... celui-là je te jure... T'inquiète tu peux me spoiler, ça ne me dérange pas... ça pourrait me redonner envie de reprendre one piece ^^"

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

Hermione se décala alors du blandinet, qui attrapa rapidement un T-shirt pour recouvrir ses anciennes blessures qui laissaient des cicatrices plutôt impressionnantes. Ce ne fut bien sûr pas assez rapide. Les sorciers ne dirent rien mais leur regard parlait assez pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez demandé à Gripsec ? coupa Edward.

-J'ai demandé son aide pour que l'on puisse arriver jusqu'au coffre des Lestranges à Gringotts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Allen.

-Qu'il allait y réfléchir.

-Ca me paraît tout de même compromis, soupira Edward. Les gobelins n'aiment pas vraiment les sorciers.

-Ils ont de bonnes raisons pour ne pas aimer les sorciers, rétorqua Hermione. Ils ont été maltraités dans le passé.

-Vraiment ? reprit Allen en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oh mais les gobelins ne sont pas vraiment de mignons petits lapins, fit remarquer Ron. Ils ont tué beaucoup d'entre nous. Ils nous ont combattus sans pitié eux aussi.

-Ce qui n'arrange pas nos affaires, coupa Edward.

-Oui et sans lui, je pense pas vraiment possible de ne serait-ce qu'approcher le coffre de Bellatrix, approuva Harry.

-Quand bien même on y arriverait, il doit y avoir plusieurs objets dans ce coffre comment savoir lequel est-ce ? demanda Allen.

-L'année dernière Dumbledore m'a parlé de la coupe d'Elga Poufsouffle, je crois qu'il pensait que c'était un Horcruxe.

-Dumbledore, hein, reprit l'alchimiste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit Allen soupçonneux comme les sorciers au ton de voix qu'avait prit Edward.

-Il me semblait être un sorcier purement réfléchit, commença Edward, et pourtant il vous a lancé dans cette aventure sans indice ou presque alors qu'il semblait déjà tout savoir. Est-ce que tu lui fais à ce point confiance Harry ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Hermione. Dumbledore a toujours eu raison, depuis le début ! »

Edward hocha de la tête prenant en compte son avis puis tourna la tête vers Ron. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais secoua vivement la tête positivement pour donner son accord aussi. Alors le regard doré vint sonder celui d'Harry.

« Et toi ?

-J'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait gardé autant de mystère, mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il a toujours eu de bonnes raisons pour agir. Lors de notre cinquième année à Poudlard il a tenté de maintenir une certaine distance avec moi, rappela-t-il. L'année dernière il s'est excusé, il avait comprit que ça n'avait rien arrangé et plutôt tout compliqué. Il n'a rien promis mais à ce moment là je suis sûr qu'il s'est juré de ne pas refaire la même erreur. Alors je lui fais confiance.

-Alors je peux vous confier ça, reprit Edward sans sourciller. C'est lui qui a la baguette de Sureau. »

Un certain blanc suivi cette déclaration. Les sorciers se regardèrent sous le choc. Il sentit Allen bouger dans son lit mais il contrôla son regard pour ne pas voyager vers lui. Ce fut Hermione qui se reprit en première.

« Co… comment sais-tu ça ?

-Le voleur de baguette de Gregorovitch. C'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, non ?

-Oui… Surement, Gregorovitch a été assez stupide pour en répandre la rumeur, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le nom du voleur, celui que tu as vu sur la photo chez Bathilda, est Gellert Grindelwald. Il était, un ami proche de Dumbledore. »

Edward hésita encore quelques secondes. Les vérités qu'il allait dévoiler n'étaient pas jolies. Certainement pas agréables. Cependant ils avaient le droit à la vérité, et s'ils avaient autant confiance en Dumbledore alors ils devraient pouvoir surmonter le choc.

« Ils étaient deux adolescents qui n'avaient de toute évidence personne sur qui compter. Personne pour leur montrer la voie ou les faire réfléchir. Grindelwald avait une certaine vision des choses concernant les moldus. La domination des moldus par les sorciers pour le propre bien, Edward en aurait ricané mais ce n'était pas le moment, Dumbledore, qui venait de trouvé en Grindelwald un ami à son niveau, ne semblait pas vraiment contre l'idée sur le moment. Ils ont échangé beaucoup autour de cette idée puis Grindelwald devint bien trop extrémiste alors Dumbledore finit par retourner sa veste. Cinq ans après il s'est battu contre Grindelwald avant de réussir à l'enfermer en prison. Cinq ans c'est assez long pour voler une baguette. C'est aussi pour ça que Dumbledore a fait le déplacement, il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter tant qu'il aurait cette baguette. Il a vaincu Grindelwald, l'a enfermé dans sa propre prison et lui a finalement prit sa baguette. La baguette de Sureau. »

Edward arrêta de parler et un silence presque religieux se fit dans la pièce. Hermione jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry. Ron semblait trier difficilement les informations apportées. Quant à Harry ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Apprendre que le sorcier que l'on estimait tant avait eu des moments de faiblesse dans sa vie n'était pas facile à admettre. Edward regarda la mâchoire d'Harry se contracter et la colère se former dans ses yeux. Puis contre toute attente il lâcha :

« Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? »

Alors c'était ça, la colère qu'il éprouvait. Pas concernant les actes condamnables du sorcier mais pour la confiance qu'il ne lui avait pas donnée. Harry semblait même en souffrir.

« Parler de ce genre de chose n'est pas facile. Il avait surement honte de lui-même, déclara Allen.

-Et il n'avait pas assez confiance en ma réaction. Il ne pensait pas que je pourrais surmonter ça ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

-Non c'est ce que tu penses, toi, remarqua le blandinet. Mais tu n'es pas dans sa tête plus que moi, alors nous ne pouvons pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'imaginer pourquoi il n'avait pas jugé bon de te le dire. Après tout nous avons tous nos secrets que nous préférons ne pas révéler. Tout le monde a déjà fait des actes impardonnables dont il n'aime pas parler. »

Edward revint sur Allen, son masque était légèrement fissuré, alors même que les sorciers étaient présents. Puis ce fut la voix de Ron qui coupa cette fois le silence.

« Désolé mais si c'est vraiment Dumbledore qui a cette baguette alors nous devrions aller la récupérer avant Vous-Savez-Qui …

-Trop tard. »

Harry grimaça se prenant la tête entre les mains. Edward se releva vivement pour s'approcher. Peut-être que sa douleur n'était finalement pas dû qu'aux non-dits de Dumbledore.

« Il sait aussi où elle est, Il y est en ce moment même.

-Jedusor ? Tu vois où il est ?

-Il est à Poudlard en ce moment même. Devant la tombe de Dumbledore. »

Harry ferma les yeux et détourna la tête avec une expression douloureuse. Jedusor avait certainement dû profaner la tombe du vieil homme. Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules du Survivant et regarda Ron. Celui-ci fit de lent aller retour de la tête.

« Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille, Harry. Cette relique n'était pas pour toi. Jamais tu n'aurais forcé la tombe de Dumbledore.

-Je sais, ma quête est de retrouver les Horcruxes, pas les Reliques.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer Jedusor n'a pas vraiment la baguette lui non plus, reprit Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette baguette ne répond qu'à celui qui a battu son ancien maître. Hors d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas Jedusor qui a tué Dumbledore. Il n'est donc pas maître de la baguette qu'il a entre les mains. Il ne pourra jamais s'en servir dans sa totalité.

-Alors c'est Rogue, reprit vivement Hermione.

-Non, trancha Harry. C'est Malefoy. C'est lui qui a désarmé Dumbledore en premier. Rogue n'a fait… qu'achever le travail.

-Malefoy ? Lequel ? voulu savoir Edward.

-Drago Malefoy, fit rageusement Harry. Il a travaillé toute l'année dernière dans le but de tuer Dumbledore.

-Je comprends mieux vos réticences, déclara l'alchimiste.

-Ce misérable petit cancrelat est le maître de la baguette la plus puissante qui soit. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec, s'exclama Hermione.

-Je crois que vous allez un peu vite en affaire là, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'enfuir de son manoir.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il a fait ça mais je suis sûr qu'il a un plan derrière la tête, grogna Ron.

-Oh oui il doit en avoir un, répondit sèchement Edward. Le même que tout le monde en temps de guerre. Protéger sa famille. Tout le monde ne naît pas du bon côté de la balance, ça n'empêche certainement pas d'aimer son père et sa mère. Je pense qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il a dit qu'il voulait que tu gagnes cette guerre.

-Vous ne pensez pas que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance ? demanda alors Allen sans réellement prendre parti.

-Comme s'il le méritait vraiment. »

Les deux autres sorciers n'ajoutèrent rien à la dernière remarque de Ron. Ils étaient de toute évidence d'accord avec le rouquin. Edward tourna la tête vers Allen et haussa des épaules. A vrai dire peu lui importait. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau il était rassuré. Lui avait parfaitement sentit que Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas servir Tom Jedusor et qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver sa liberté, tant que cela ne menacerait pas trop la vie de ses parents. Sans compter que s'il venait à se savoir qu'il était le vrai maître de la baguette alors Voldemort ne mettrait pas longtemps à l'assassiner pour en récupérer le contrôle.

Il ne fallu qu'une journée à Allen pour être remis de ses blessures. Cela étonna autant que rassura Fleur. Edward mit cette bonne constitution sur l'innocence que portait l'exorciste. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible autrement.

La famille de Ron était très agréable, Fleur lui faisait légèrement penser à Winry. Sans doute la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, en tout cas Edward s'était pris de sympathie pour la jeune femme.

Dean et Luna étaient aussi assez sympathiques. Même si le sorcier était d'un premier temps réticent,lorsqu'Edward avait affirmé ne pas être un loup-garou alors Dean fut soulagé. Allen, malgré son statut de moldu bien déclaré se lia rapidement d'amitié avec les autres.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Gripsec demanda à voir les sorciers de nouveau. Cette fois Edward et Allen s'arrangèrent pour entrer avec eux dans la chambre sans être vu des autres habitants du cottage. Le gobelin fit une drôle de tête mais finalement revint sur le Survivant.

« J'ai pris ma décision, Harry Potter. Les gobelins de Gringotts verront là une vile trahison, mais j'ai décidé de vous aider…

-Formidable, s'exclama surement trop rapidement Harry

-En échange d'autre chose, coupa d'ailleurs le gobelin d'une voix ferme, d'un paiement. »

Bien sûr, il aurait fallu s'en douter. Par contre ce qui laissa Edward surpris fut l'avancée d'Allen dans la pièce, il vint se poster à côté d'Harry qui semblait réfléchir.

« Combien voulez-vous ? J'ai de l'or, proposa le sorcier.

-Pas d'or. De l'or j'en ai aussi. Je veux l'épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

-Et que ferez-vous exactement en échange de cette épée ? se posa le blandinet avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de réfléchir à l'information.

-Je vous aiderais comme promis à arriver au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Je vois, c'est bien gentil mais je trouve que notre dû est bien trop grand par rapport à la tâche que vous promettez d'accomplir, marchanda-t-il sous le regard surpris des autres.

-Sans doute pas alors que cette épée devrait appartenir aux gobelins.

-Vous me voyez désolé mais nous avons pour l'instant cette épée en notre possession, nous ne l'avons pas volée, elle nous appartient donc et vous ne pouvez rien redire là-dessus, les yeux noir du gobelin se plissèrent. Or si vous tenez absolument à l'avoir vous allez devoir en faire un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je…

-Vous voulez cette épée, contra rapidement Allen avec un sourire mesquin qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule fois sur le visage d'Allen lors de la partie de poker. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais accepté de trahir d'autres gobelins. Maintenant je sais que les gobelins tiennent leur parole, j'aimerais donc avoir la votre. Sur le fait qu'en échange de l'épée vous nous aiderez à entrer dans Gringotts, à arriver jusqu'au coffre des Lestranges pour y récupérer l'objet que nous voulons et ainsi qu'à ressortir de la banque.

-C'est beaucoup demander moldu.

-Alors nous allons vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir à nouveau, nous reviendrons dans une demi-heure. »

Allen fit un mouvement de tête, toisa la créature du regard puis se détourna faisant signe aux autres de sortir. Ils rejoignirent la petite chambre dans laquelle le blandinet avait reçu ses soins. Il se fit alors presque agressé par Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Il avait accepté de nous aider.

-Non, reprit calmement Allen. Il avait prévu de récupérer l'épée en nous laissant dans le coffre des Lestranges. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ce n'est pas…

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, reprit Allen pour couper Hermione, même si vous ne l'avez pas compris comme ça. Vous avez extrapolé ses paroles alors qu'il les aurait appliquées au pied de la lettre. De toute façon, je ne lui ai pas laissé assez de temps pour revenir sur sa décision. Il aura juste le temps de trouver un nouveau plan plausible pour avoir l'épée puisque c'est son objectif, et pas assez pour trouver le moyen d'en sortir avec plus de bénéfice que nous.

-Il aura le temps de le faire après, remarqua Ron.

-Non, les gobelins s'en tiennent toujours à leur parole, approuva Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de la tendance humaine à ne pas faire de même qu'ils ne nous aiment pas à la base.

-Et puis, on ne va quand même pas lui laisser l'épée, râla Ron. Après tout le mal qu'on a eu à la récupérer.

-L'épée de Gryffondor est magique, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Edward.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Il est dit qu'elle reviendra toujours aider les élèves de Gryffondor qui en auront besoin, s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire.

-Donc même si nous la laissons à Gripsec elle finira par revenir si nous en avons besoin, finit Allen. Peut-être même que vous l'avez trouvée la dernière fois en prévision de cet échange. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma en secouant la tête vaincu. Edward eut un petit rire et tapota son omoplate d'un air compatissant.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant, mais cela aurait bien montré à Gripsec que nous n'étions pas sûr de nous et il aurait eu l'avantage. Même si c'est vrai, même si nous ne pouvons rien faire sans lui, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il le ressent en ce moment.

-Non, je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée Allen, reprit Hermione.

-Espérons-le vivement en tout cas. Allons-voir où il en est de ses réflexions. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la petite pièce où était le gobelin celui-ci était plus agacé que la première fois où ils étaient rentrés. Ron se tourna vers l'alchimiste mais Edward devait avouer que les négociations n'avaient jamais été son fort. La dernière fois il avait dû laisser partir son amie d'enfance avec le psychopathe responsable de la mort de ses parents.

« J'ai votre parole ? Que vous me donnerez l'épée de Gryffondor si je vous apporte mon aide ?

-Si vous faites tout ce que nous avons demandé, alors oui, cette épée sera à vous dès que nous serons ressortit de Gringotts, déclara le Survivant.

-Alors serrons-nous la main. »

Le gobelin tendit la sienne vers Harry qui la serra. Le marché était maintenant fait et l'organisation du plan se monta. Difficilement parce qu'autant Edward, Harry qu'Hermione ne voulaient pas que les autres habitants de la chaumière sachent que les trois sorciers ne pas partaient pas seul. Alors Harry passait littéralement son temps entre le groupe Allen, Edward et Ron, Hermione, Gripsec. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais tout le monde voyait sa fatigue monter en flèche. Alors au final Edward proposa de se voir moins souvent mais le soir pour plus de discrétion.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à un soir où quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Tout le monde se tendit, normalement la maison n'aurait pas dû être trouvée. Bill se leva d'un bon, sa baguette pointée sur la porte, à l'instar de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les deux combattants se levèrent aussi, Edward rapprocha ses mains prêt à user d'alchimie.

« Qui est là ? demanda le maître de maison.

-C'est moi, Remus John Lupin ! lança une voix. Je suis un loup-garou, marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et c'est toi, le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qui m'a donné l'adresse en me demandant de venir en cas d'urgence ! »

Cela dû suffire puisque Bill se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Un grand homme entra alors enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, le visage blafard mais les yeux pétillants. Son regard tourna autour de la pièce pour voir les présents avant de déclarer :

« C'est un garçon ! Nous l'avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora !

-Que… Tonks ? Tonks a eu son bébé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix enjouée.

-Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! »

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. L'ambiance se réchauffa et un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Allen. Ce que ne loupa certainement pas Edward. Bientôt le loup-garou se tourna vers Harry pour lui proposer d'être le parrain de son enfant, ce qui déterminait parfaitement la relation qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Bien que surpris Harry accepta balbutiant quelques mots sans réussir à former une véritable phrase. Fleur apporta du vin et les habitants de la Chaumière au Coquillages trinquèrent.

Les rires et les exclamations joyeuses retentirent un bon moment, même après le départ du nouveau père. Ramenant clairement la joie de vivre dans cette maison comme une explosion imprévue. L'annonce d'une nouvelle vie alors que tant étaient perdues à cause de la guerre ne faisait que revenir les rayons du soleil dans leur sombre horizon. Ravivant la flamme pour laquelle il se battait.

Allen reposa son verre faisant savoir à Fleur qu'il ne voulait pas être resservit en souriant. Cette fois il croisa parfaitement le regard d'Edward. Ses joues prirent rapidement des couleurs et il profita de Ron et Dean pour échapper à l'attention sans doute trop soutenue de l'alchimiste. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le blandinet avait semblé si lumineux durant toute cette soirée, qu'il n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Gringotts et un moment entre Edward et Ron, attention vous allez être choqués!


	18. Gringotts

Hey minna-san! On a enfin de nouveau accès à ffnet. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de poster aujourd'hui. J4ai dû m'y reprendre à 5 fois avant que toutes mes mise à jour soient réellement sauvegardée T.T! Bref c'est pas l'objet de ce chapitre. Alors comme je l'ai dit, c'est l'épisode de Gringotts mais je le rappelle c'est du point de vue d'Edward et le contexte global n'est pas du tout le même alors les choses ont beaucoup changé. J'expliquerais tous mes choix en fin de chapitre!

Avalon-curse: Et oui perso de shonen quoi mdr. C'est typiquement ça le marchandage entre allen et Gripsec. Puisque de mon point de vue Gripsec agit comme un génie. Il joue sur les mots. Il n'a juste pas trouvé le bon adversaire. Pourtant chacun va réellement respecter leur part du marché. De toute façon Allen est épique! Je t'avoue ne pas aimé Grindewald personnellement. Pas plus que Dumbledore. Enfin Dumbledore est fun mais ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie. Bien sûr que quelque chose est prévu pour Drago, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Le plan doit être bien étudié. Après tout Gringott est l'endroit le mieux protégé après Poudlard. N'entre pas qui veut. Oui je suis d'accord pour Teddy et Timothy. Ils sont mignon comme ça, hein? Profite, profite!

Arya39: Bien sûr que je me rends compte de mon sous-entendu mdr. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait mdr. Peut-être que je vais me remettre à onepiece alors mais j'ai tellement de chose à voir! Pour moi les gobelins sont comme ça. Puisqu'ils tentent toujours d'avoir le meilleur d'une situation il faut bien que leur mot soient vague et avec plusieurs sens. C'est bien il ne faut pas mentir. Bien sûr qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de Drago. Je te laisse voir ce que j'ai fait de l'épisode de Gringotts, on en reparle à la fin.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux en sentant du mouvement à côté de lui. Harry était debout en train de s'habiller. Il ne devait pas être loin de six heures du matin, donc. L'heure à laquelle ils avaient convenu de partir. Alors il se leva à son tour. Le sorcier lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait sans doute pas réveille Dean avec qui ils partageaient le living-room en plus de Ron et Allen.

Peu après les quatre garçons étaient prêts et dehors. Ron regardait dubitativement son reflet dans la mer. Ils avaient dû se déguiser avec Edward pour passer plus inaperçu. Rentrer à cinq dans Gringotts aurait été trop risqué. Alors ils devaient tous les deux rester proche de l'entrée. L'alchimiste avait fabriqué deux talkies-walkies, après inspection de Gripsec, le gobelin avait déclaré qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils fonctionnent même sous la banque sorcières. Ils serviraient à communiquer entre les deux équipes.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait attira l'attention d'Edward qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois surpris par les incroyables possibilités de la magie. La Bellatrix qui sortait de la Chaumière aux Coquillages avait beau être Hermione, personne n'aurait pu le deviner simplement en la regardant. Le polynectar était vraiment impressionnant.

« Elle avait un goût répugnant, se plaignit la sorcière. Allen, viens-là que je m'occupe de toi… »

Elle était stressée, ça se ressentait dans sa voix et son attitude. Edward espérait vraiment qu'elle y remédierait avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Gringotts. En attendant elle avait modifié par magie l'apparence d'Allen. Ce n'était pas aussi défigurant que le polynectar, s'il y regardait bien il pouvait encore deviner les traits fins du jeune homme, cependant ce serait assez pour ne pas être reconnu.

« Et voilà, dit la sorcière. Ce sera assez ?

-C'est très bien, répondit Harry. Bon on y va ? »

Ils approuvèrent et distancèrent le petit cottage pour sortir du sortilège de Fidelitas. Gripsec monta alors sur le dos d'Harry et Hermione sortit la cape d'invisibilité du sac en perles pour la déployer sur eux. On ne les voyait plus du tout. Ron pivota en premier mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sur Charing Cross avenue. Edward eut un sourire ironique se souvenant de la semaine qu'ils avaient passé ici avec Allen. Puis tout deux traversèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Il valait mieux arriver en deux groupes séparés pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Alors l'air de rien ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes qui était juste en face de la banque.

Ron regardait autour de lui avait appréhension jusqu'à ce que le deuxième groupe arrive. Hermione avait la démarche vacillante de Bellatrix. Derrière elle marchait Allen et certainement Harry et Gripsec cachés par la cape d'invisibilité mais ce qui tendit Ron encore un peu plus était la présence d'une autre personne totalement inconnue et imprévue qui les accompagnait.

« On peut pas les laisser comme ça, il faut faire quelque chose.

-Oui alors quoi ?

-Je sais pas… euh…

-Hermione a l'air de tenir parfaitement son rôle, c'est si nous intervenons que ça sera étrange.

-Ok, ok, se reprit Ron.

-Tout va bien se passer. »

Il tentait d'être rassurant et l'entrée du groupe dans la banque malgré les procédures de sécurité était déjà une bonne chose. Tout se déroulait selon le plan pour le moment. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes mais personnes ne ressortit c'était donc qu'ils étaient véritablement entrés. Ron se permit un soupire alors qu'Edward croisa les bras s'adossant à un mur. Il aurait préféré être dans le groupe à l'intérieur mais les rôles n'avaient pas été tirés au hasard.

Hermione était la seule fille et pouvait bien plus jouer Bellatrix qu'eux, Allen pouvait détruire l'Horcruxe il était donc aussi indispensable. Gripsec était leur garantie de s'y retrouver dans la banque. Puis finalement Harry qui était surement celui qui connaissait le mieux les Horcruxes. Mettre une personne en plus aurait été dangereux pour le plan qu'il avait échafaudé. A savoir faire rentrer la fausse Bellatrix jusqu'à son coffre. Dehors ils étaient là justement pour s'assurer que la vraie Bellatrix ne viendrait pas. Il était plus que sûr qu'elle avait renforcé la sécurité de son coffre vu la valeur de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Même si Edward doutait qu'elle viendrait tous les jours pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention tout de même il était fort probable qu'elle devait vérifier souvent le contenu. Si tout avait bien marché, la baguette qu'il avait fabriquée par alchimie selon la description des sorciers avait dû suffire aux gobelins pour les laisser rentrer. S'ils se débrouillaient pour faire tout cela en moins d'une heure alors il n'y aurait aucune complication.

« Au fait Ed…

-Hum ? »

Il tourna une tête surprise vers Ron. Celui-ci semblait chercher ses mots et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Edward pencha la tête sur le côté et se décida à avancer la conversation qui risquait d'être longue à venir à voir la gêne du sorcier.

« Oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-il finalement. Je voulais juste… enfin te remercier.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il cette fois réellement surpris.

-Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, je ne sais pas si je serais resté si tu n'avais pas été aussi direct sur les choses à faire.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ron, déclara l'alchimiste avec un sourire. Je ne t'ai pas non plus dit de rester. Je t'ai seulement mis devant le choix que tu avais à faire. Selon moi les deux étaient possibles et tu aurais raison pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'est seulement ton courage qui a fait que tu as préféré rester avec nous.

-Tu prends ça avec tellement de facilité, ricana le sorcier mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que c'est parce que je suis passé par là moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est que de devoir faire des choix.

-Je peux te demander ce qui t'as poussé à venir nous aider ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? »

Edward lança un regard à la porte de la banque. Le sorcier rentré en même temps que l'autre groupe ressortit seul, c'était bon signe. Puis les yeux dorés revinrent sur Ron.

« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?

-J'aimerai juste comprendre, déclara-t-il un peu piteusement.

-La première fois que j'ai vu la Vérité, j'avais 11 ans. Avec mon frère nous avons tenté de ramener notre mère morte quelques années avant, Ron grimaça mais ne dit rien. Nous avons méthodiquement rassemblé tous les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication d'un corps humain et nous avons tenté une transmutation humaine.

-Mais tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ramener les morts.

-Non on ne peut pas. Alors pour nous le rappeler la Porte s'est ouverte sur la Vérité et nous avons payé le prix de cette connaissance. J'ai perdu ma jambe et mon frère a failli disparaître mais j'ai réussi à accrocher son âme à armure.

-A une armure ?

-J'étais désespéré, fit Edward se moquant de lui-même bien que Ron ne se sentait pas de le suivre là-dedans. J'ai fait au plus rapide. Autant te dire qu'après ça je n'étais pas bien, j'étais celui qui avait eu l'idée et à cause de moi mon frère avait perdu son corps. Puis le colonel est arrivé. Il m'a réveillé, me montrant qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. J'ai alors dévoué ma vie à retrouver le corps de mon frère. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui le regardait bouche bée. Edward décroisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

« Je suis rentré dans l'armée…

-Dans l'armée ? coupa Ron comme choqué. À 11 ans ?

-A ce moment là j'en avais 12 pour être honnête et je suis rentré uniquement grâce à mes capacités en alchimie. J'ai passé trois ans à la recherche d'une pierre philosophale, ça nous aurait permit de faire une transmutation humaine sans avoir besoin de payer le prix. Donc d'ouvrir la porte une nouvelle fois pour retrouver le corps d'Al. On est tombé droit dans un mur, la pierre philosophale après laquelle on courait avec autant d'acharnement était née d'un génocide. Après avoir apprit ça, il était hors de question qu'on l'utilise pour réparer notre erreur.

-Tu as renoncé à cette pierre alors qu'elle aurait pu tout résoudre ?

-Je ne le vois pas comme ça, répondit Edward. Cette pierre était une malédiction. C'était mon erreur, de quel droit aurais-je sacrifier la vie de ces gens pour réparer quelque chose où je suis le seul en faute ? »

Ron hocha doucement de la tête, assimilant doucement les paroles d'Edward. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, Edward racontait facilement son histoire. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Il le prenait presque avec philosophie maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Et puis elle nous a amenée à rencontrer les homonculus. Des êtres vivants créés à partir de ces pierres. Leur créateur n'était autre qu'un morceau de Vérité qui s'était échappé de derrière la porte. Il voulait s'emparer de la Vérité elle-même, un peu comme Jedusor. Sauf que le Père, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. C'est là qu'on s'est aperçu qu'en fait Amestris, le pays dans lequel j'habite, avait été en fait créé de toute pièce par ce Père. Il avait façonné notre pays de façon à créer un immense cercle de transmutation. Il avait prévu de donner tous les habitants d'Amestris en offrande pour s'accaparer les pouvoirs de la Vérité. »

Ron retint une expression choqué et Edward haussa de nouveau des épaules.

« Nous avons tous nos psychopathes il faut croire. Il y ait arrivé, pendant cinq minutes il a conservé toutes les âmes des habitants d'Amestris dans son corps. Lui donnant un pouvoir incommensurable.

-Tu-Sais-Qui veut voler nos âmes ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de ça. De toute façon il lui faudrait tracer un cercle de transmutation aussi énorme qu'un pays, ce n'est pas possible. Le Père a mis plus d'une vingtaine d'année à le faire.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il rassuré.

\- Mais avec sa magie et ce qu'il apprendrait derrière la porte, il pourrait lui aussi devenir un dieu sur terre. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, remarqua Edward, nous avons réussi à venir à bout de ce faux dieu à Amestris. Nous pourrons le faire ici aussi.

-Vous l'avez vraiment vaincu ?

-Il était tout seul contre nous tous, il n'a définitivement pas fait le poids. Personne ne gagne une guerre seul, pas même un dieu. C'est là que j'ai compris comment faire revenir le corps d'Al.

-Sérieux ? demanda Ron comme fasciné.

-Moins fort, recommanda Edward pourtant légèrement amusé. J'ai alors fait un nouveau cercle de transmutation humaine pour me retrouver face à face avec la Vérité. J'étais prêt à lui rendre ma Porte et donc mon alchimie pour ramener le corps de mon frère. L'alchimie n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un bonus de la vie mais tant que l'on a des gens sur qui compter on en a pas besoin pour s'en sortir. Il a sourit et m'a accordé avoir tout comprit. C'est là que j'ai sentit qu'Il n'allait pas se contenter de ça. J'ai alors vu Allen traverser MA porte, ce qui est proprement impossible. La Vérité nous a alors proposé un marché. J'avais réussi à vaincre le Père qui avait réussi à se procurer Ses pouvoirs alors j'étais tout désigné à vous aider dans votre lutte contre Jedusor. Faisant miroiter le fait que Jedusor pourrait arriver jusqu'à nos mondes si on le laissait faire, il m'a aussi donné comme contre partie de garder mon alchimie même s'il rendait son corps à mon frère. Voilà ce que je fais là. »

Un petit blanc suivi cette explication. Ron n'était pas bête mais il lui fallait toujours plus de temps qu'à Hermione pour assimiler les informations. Edward avait tourné de nouveau la tête vers la banque. Si tout c'était bien passé, ils ne devraient plus tarder à sortir. C'est alors que la voix rauque du sorcier couvrit de nouveau le silence.

« Tu es là pour protéger les mondes contre Tu-Sais-Qui ou pour garder ton alchimie ? »

Edward lui fit un sourire en coin légèrement sadique avant de détacher chaque mots de sa réponse :

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

Le silence se posa de nouveau sur eux, c'est alors que le petit groupe sortit de la banque pour se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur. Leur pas était vif, une heure avait presque passé, les effets du polynectar ne devraient plus durer bien longtemps. Alors ils suivirent marquant tout de même une petite distance.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit convenu sur Charing Cross Road puis transplanèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un désert de roche loin de toute habitation potable. Harry pu enfin retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et Gripsec descendit de son dos. Ses petits yeux noirs se plissèrent en regardant attentivement le Survivant. Celui-ci envoya un regard vers Allen avant de revenir vers le gobelin.

« Hermione je peux avoir l'épée ?

-Oh… euh oui bien sûr. »

Elle venait de reprendre sa voix normale signe qu'elle n'avait plus l'apparence de Bellatrix. Finalement l'arme sortit de son petit sac de perle et Harry la tendit au gobelin. Ils firent chacun signe poli puis Gripsec tourna un regard vers Allen.

« C'était un bon marché, à croire que les moldus sont plus doués que les sorciers. »

Ron grogna une injure que personne ne comprit et Allen fit un petit sourire au gobelin puis celui-ci finit par se détourner pour s'éloigner d'eux. Dans un sens c'était mieux ainsi, Edward commençait vraiment à ne plus le supporter. Puis son regard revint vers le groupe.

« Vous l'avez ? »

Harry montra une magnifique coupe en or massif où était finement gravé un blaireau. Puis il se tourna un peu indécis vers Allen. Celui-ci hésita aussi quelques secondes, ce qui alarma Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne penses pas pouvoir le détruire ?

-Non, non, apaisa Allen. C'est juste que… combien de temps suis-je rester inconscient la dernière fois ?

-Deux jours, lui répondit Edward.

-On ne peut pas perdre ce temps. »

Personne ne lui répondit mais sa mine sombre fit tilt chez tout le monde. Chacun se rappelant l'ultimatum que Road avait lancé à l'exorciste. Elle avait clairement menacé sa famille, ses amis, s'il mettait trop de temps à revenir. Même si ça ne collait pas totalement avec le caractère qu'avait laissé voir Allen jusque là. Il avait de façon automatique fait passer les autres avant lui, alors il était étrange qu'à ce moment il pense à quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de discuter philosophie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Je vais prendre mon épée. »

Il semblait décidé et attrapa son poignet après une demande d'activation de son innocence. Ce fut beaucoup plus long que durant le combat contre Road et ils purent voir la transformation du bras en cette longue épée. L'œil gauche du jeune homme semblait trembler légèrement alors qu'il demandait à Harry :

« Pourrais-tu la mettre au sol, ça risque d'être plus violent que la dernière fois. »

Il fit ce qui était demandé et Allen fit descendre vivement son épée sur la coupe. Celle-ci résista quelques secondes puis fut traversée de part en part. Pourtant l'objet ne semblait avoir subit aucun dommage. Moins d'une seconde de ce silence religieux fut suffisant pour qu'une énorme dose de magie noire quitte l'objet.

« Bien joué, vieux. »

Allen ne répondit rien, il regarda fixement la coupe puis releva les yeux vers Harry, les fit tourner sur tous les présents avant de revenir sur la coupe. Hermione se décida alors à prendre les choses en main. Elle sortit de son petit sac de perle une nouvelle tente magique que leur avait donnée Bill.

« Il faut monter le camps.

-Bonne idée, approuva Edward sans pour autant lâcher Allen des yeux.

-Ed, reprit Ron alors que tout le monde allait s'éparpiller, je pense que peu importe ta réponse. Au final tu es là et tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, sourit l'alchimiste.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Euh… Je… euh… vous expliquerais. »

Edward hocha de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait très bien leur raconter tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pour l'instant il se dirigea vers le blandinet qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Il attendit que les sorciers soient réellement occupés à monter le camp avant de demander :

« Un souci ?

-Quelque chose cloche.

-Pourquoi ? C'est à propos de Road ? »

Vu le regard écarquillé et surpris qui remonta sur lui, Allen ne pensait pas du tout à ça. Ce qui confirmait son hypothèse. Il ne voulait pas se dépêcher par rapport à son propre monde.

« Pourquoi parles-tu de ça ?

-Pour rien, désolé. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

-Je te l'avais dit, cet œil réagit aux Horcruxes.

-Oui.

-Je crois, je dis bien, je crois… qu'Harry en est un. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais oublia de respirer, à moitié choqué par ce que venait de dire Allen. Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre et dire quoi que ce soit le blandinet attrapa son bras et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Ne dit rien. Je n'en suis pas sûr et même si c'était vrai, alors…

-Alors Harry devrait mourir… Mais tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? La coupe tu ne l'as pas détruite pourtant.

-Je l'ai vidée de l'âme qu'elle contenait, reprit Allen doucement. Si je fais pareil avec Harry, il y a des chances pour que j'exorcise aussi son âme.

-Ok. »

Edward porta une main contre son front qui le brûla. Une migraine pointait douloureusement le bout de son nez.

« Edward ça va ? entendit-il demander la voix inquiète de l'exorciste.

-Non je… retiens-moi. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans demander son consentement et il se sentit chuter en avant. Il eut à peine conscience des bras qui se refermèrent autour de lui qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cet espace blanc.

« Il y a donc eu une prochaine fois. Tu es définitivement quelqu'un de spécial Edward Elric. »

* * *

Bon alors, je sens que ça va râler... Mais t'as pas mis l'intérieur de Gringotts, c'est nul. Ouais ils repartent même pas à dos de dragon, c'est pourri. Je vous l'accorde c'est moins cool mais j'ai tenté de faire cette fic de façon réaliste par rapport aux romans et aux changements qui avaient été fait au préalable dans cette fic.

Ce qui avait déclenché tous les problèmes de Gringotts malgré leur plan plutôt bon, c'était que normalement, durant les bouquins Bellatrix aurait dû être enfermée avec les Malefoy dans leur manoir. Sauf que cette fois ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'appeler Voldemort et de façon logique ils n'allaient certainement pas l'appeler après l'évasion des sorciers. Donc Bellatrix n'était pas reconnu comme enfermée chez elle et elle n'avait pas non plus subi de vol de baguette. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que les gobelin suspecte Hermione.

De plus le plan de Gripsec n'était pas non plus le même et il les a aussi aidé pour ressortir. Selon moi ce plan n'avait pas de réelles raisons d'échouer. Je comprends que j'ai pu en frustrer. Comme pour le fait qu'Ed n'était même pas à l'intérieur mais voilà j'ai dû faire un choix parce que non un groupe de six ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

J'espère donc que ce que je vous ai donné à la place était assez inattendu pour palier à ça.

Prochaine chapitre: discussion entre Ed et Allen + direction Poudlard.


	19. Réflexion

Hey minna-san, un nouveau chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur l'endroit où va Ed lorsqu'il accède aux connaissances qu'il a reçu de la Vérité. Et surtout une disucssion enfin entre Ed et Allen sur ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Ah et leur départ pour Poudlard.

Avalon-curse: Ah et bien tu me vois soulagée de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir zappé le dragon. La mission n'est pas vraiment détaillé parce que justement cette fois tout se passe plus ou moins selon le plan et qu'Edward n'est pas vraiment dans le plan. Et je trouvais plus intéressant de le faire parler avec Ron à vrai dire. Quant à l'histoire d'Allen il va falloir être encore un peu patiente je dirais 6 chapitres voir 7. ouais il est vraiment plus cachottier qu'Ed. La question pour Harry se posera après, d'abord il y a le diadème et le serpent.

Arya39: Alors je sens que tu es frustrée et je savais que ça allait être le cas en postant ce chapitre vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as parlé de Gringotts. Sauf que la cascade du voleur n'a pas été activée. Gripsec dit bien dans le livre qu'elle a été activée parce qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans leur histoire sauf que là, ce n'était pas le cas. Donc pas de cascade donc aucun problème. Ahah, non Ron ne se déclarerai jamais à Ed. Même si ça pourrait être marrant à creuser comme idée à voir ^^. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé au fait que les Noah avait en quelque sorte deux âmes. Je vais devoir faire quelques modifications dans mes prochains chapitres! Bien vu! Ahah non je ne vais pas poser de congé de deux mois pour regarder one piece. Sérieusement c'est tentant mais imagine, ça veut dire que je n'écrirai plus non plus et donc plus de fic! ahah! Par contre je retiens ton site sans HS.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde.

* * *

Cette fois l'alchimiste se retourna vivement. Il ne voulait pas louper cette seconde chance de voir qui retenait les informations latentes que lui avait données la Vérité. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le clone insipide se tenir debout face à lui. Son étrange sourire flottant sur son visage dépourvu de traits. Il ne chercha même pas à se retenir et fonça vers l'inopportun pour lui décocher une droite sévère. Cependant son poids passa totalement au travers de son adversaire et porté par son élan il dû se rattraper par une roulade précaire.

« Cela ne sert à rien, je ne suis qu'une représentation de ton esprit. Nous sommes dans ta tête après tout.

-Une représentation ? demanda Edward toujours sur le qui-vive.

-Exactement. Il est ironique de penser que pour toi la Vérité est le symbole même du savoir. »

L'alchimiste se releva claquant sa langue contre son palais. Même s'il n'aimait pas le reconnaître il savait bien que la Vérité était surement l'Être qui avait la connaissance universelle. Alors bien sûr qu'Il était la représentation du Savoir.

« Comment est-ce que j'arrive ici ?

-Si je te l'apprends alors il n'y aura plus aucun mérite à revenir.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, nous avons besoin de ces informations, s'agaça Edward.

-Je ne pense pas que cela me concerne.

-Tu vis dans ma tête, bien sûr que tu dois être concerné par les mêmes choses que moi. »

Rien ne lui répondit, ce qui le crispa encore un peu plus. Son œil droit tiqua alors qu'il fusillait du regard celui qui se faisait passer pour la Vérité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait du temps à perdre en discussion stérile comme celle-là. Alors il se détourna sans demander son reste mais se stoppa. Les étagères n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide autour de lui.

Il revint alors poser son regard sur la représentation du Savoir qui n'avait pas bougé. Le silence envahit l'espace même si Edward ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas. Son cerveau était littéralement en train de bouillir sous toutes les réflexions possibles. La dernière fois il avait déjà dû résoudre une énigme, même si elle avait été plutôt intuitive. Il devait certainement s'agir d'un test encore une fois.

« Alors ? Comment je fais pour entrer cette fois ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

-Bordel ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes stupides devinettes ! Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas !

-De toi ? En es-tu sûr ? Qu'as-tu fais jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Tu tentes de me faire douter là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ? Que je ne suis pas digne d'être là ? D'être avec eux ? Une guerre ne se gagne pas seul, chacune des personnes apportant sa pierre à l'édifice est utile, fusse-t-elle un grain de sable. Ils arriveront sans aucun doute à vaincre Jedusor sans moi et alors ? Si par mon aide les choses peuvent se passer plus facilement, plus rapidement ou avec plus de rescapé si ce n'est qu'un alors je ferais tout ce que je peux. Je me dépasserais encore une fois.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu mérites cette marque de respect. »

La silhouette blanche eut un sourire. Bien plus doux que tout ceux qu'il avait pu voir chez la Vérité. Cette différence flagrante toucha Edward plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce sourire ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Il était serein et apaisé comme si celui qui le portait avait déjà tout vu et que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre.

Puis l'apparition se dégrada jusqu'à finir par disparaître de sa vue. Edward paniqua quelques secondes le cherchant du regard avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans son esprit. Il n'avait donc pas réellement disparu. Il ferait à jamais partie de lui.

Alors dans une parodie du sourire qu'il avait trouvé si apaisant il se retourna pour se retrouver devant les étagères. Le temps devait lui être compté de nouveau, alors il se dépêcha mais cette fois aucun poids ne ralentissait sa progression.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour croiser les pupilles argentées au dessus de lui. Ses lèvres formèrent alors un sourire. Il sentait une main sur son front. D'un coup le flux des connaissances se calma laissant son cerveau en paix. Juste pour les quelques secondes que dura le contact. Allen se recula vivement et retira sa main alors Edward se releva. D'un rapide regard il découvrit qu'il n'y avait qu'Harry allongé sur un lit plus loin en train de dormir. Alors il prit la main du blandinet pour la remettre sur son front. Puis il ferma les yeux profitant pleinement de ce contact. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire qu'il était totalement détendu.

« Edward ?

-Hum ?

-Ca va ?

-Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien. »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour ne pas louper le petit rougissement qui s'empara des joues de son compagnon.

« Tu devrais arrêter ça, dit-il alors d'une voix basse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca… Allen récupéra sa main et se releva fixant un dur regard sur l'alchimiste. Ca ne sert à rien. Ca ne fait certainement pas avancer le problème des Horcruxes ou de comment vaincre Tom et… Et de toute façon nous venons de deux mondes différents Edward. Oublie tout avant que ça ne devienne un problème pour tout le monde. »

Allen se détourna pour sortir de la tente. Pour être honnête Edward ne s'y attendait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait reçu que des signaux positifs venant d'Allen. Il ne s'était même pas posé de question concernant la réciprocité de ses sentiments et il venait tout juste de se faire jetertoujours lamentablement.

Mal à l'aise il se rallongea et couvrit ses yeux de son bras. Il en aurait presque pleuré, c'était douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une fin comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter qu'on le mette de côté juste pour ça.

C'était douloureux, mais justement parce que c'était douloureux son cerveau avait décidé de tourner de nouveau à plein régime pour réprimer la douleur de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas croire que ces sentiments ne servaient à rien, qu'ils étaient inutiles et plus encombrants qu'autre chose. Jusqu'à maintenant rien ne l'avait empêché de son concentrer sur la quête des horcruxes et Allen le savait.

Ce n'était qu'une excuse.

Une excuse pour ne pas avoir à trop s'investir parce que lorsque tout serait fini alors il faudrait se séparer. Chacun reprendrait sa route.

Allen avait raison.

Une fois Jedusor vaincu, ils reprendraient chacun le cours de leur vie. Edward avait envie de retourner en Amestris. Il voulait revoir Al et Winry. Le colonel, le lieutenant et tous ceux de l'armée. Ling, May et les chimères.

Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement alors que son cœur criait. Il voulait revoir toutes ces personnes importantes pour lui et qu'il aimait. Il voulait les revoir.

Mais pas au prix de ne plus jamais voir Allen.

« Edward est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix d'Hermione. Allen m'a dit que tu étais réveillé. »

Il serra les dents et fit redescendre son bras pour tourner son regard vers la sorcière. Elle comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas, son regard était figé sur lui mais Edward ne dit rien. Elle non plus.

Puis finalement elle s'avança. Edward s'assit sur son lit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il refoula au fond de son esprit ses doutes concernant l'exorciste et fit ressortir ce qu'il avait apprit auprès de la Vérité.

« Tu sais, coupa de nouveau Hermione. Jusqu'à maintenant tu nous as toujours soutenus, alors si je peux faire quelque chose… »

C'était maladroit, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Cela amena un sourire attendrit au blondinet puis il secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Allen ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien lui non plus.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était une dispute. Disons plutôt que nous avons mis les choses au point. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça de toute façon. Je lui en reparlerais une fois que tout sera fini. »

C'était sans doute le mieux à faire.

Edward n'abandonnait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa façon de faire les choses. Même si Allen avait été clair avec lui ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour ne plus se battre parce qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans le voir. Pas plus qu'il ne l'imaginait sans Al.

Alors il trouverait une solution mais pas maintenant. Parce que ce n'était pas ses sentiments qu'Allen avait repoussé, mais bel et bien la situation.

C'est alors qu'Harry se releva d'un mouvement brusque l'air horrifié. Edward se secoua et se releva à l'instar d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il sait, déclara-t-il haletant. Il sait, j'ai vu… Il a vu.

-Harry, calme-toi. On ne comprend rien.

-Allen, Il a vu Allen alors qu'il détruisait l'Horcruxe. Je l'ai vu, j'étais comme… à la place de la coupe. Il l'a vu aussi. Il est furieux, et il va vérifier les cachettes des autres Horcruxes. Le dernier, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Il se trouve à Poudlard. Je le savais. »

Ses cris avaient alerté les deux autres dehors qui rentrèrent rapidement. Harry était nerveux et commença à marcher sous la tente tout en leur expliquant :

« Il est très en colère, il a peur aussi, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment nous avons pu découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes, ni même comment on a réussi à les détruire. Maintenant, il veut être certain que les autres sont bien en sûreté. Il va commencer par la bague. Il pense que le mieux protégé est celui de Poudlard, parce que Rogue est là-bas et parce qu'il serait trop difficile d'y entrer sans être repéré. Je crois que c'est le dernier qu'il y ira vérifier, mais il se peut quand même qu'il y soit dans quelques heures…

-As-tu vu où se trouve l'Horcruxe de Poudlard ? demanda Ron vivement.

-Non il songeait surtout à avertir Rogue, il ne pensait pas à la cachette.

-Avec le serpent ce sera le dernier Horcruxe, déclara d'un coup Edward. C'est dans les règles, expliqua-t-il. Il ne peut pas diviser son âme indéfiniment, il est arrivé au dernier Horcruxe possible. Ce qui veut dire que s'il vient à Poudlard alors il nous apporte son serpent sur un plateau.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, paniqua Hermione. Il nous faut un plan.

-Nous devons partir tout de suite, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton ferme. Tu imagines de quoi il est capable quand il s'apercevra que la bague et le médaillon ont disparu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il décide que la cachette de Poudlard n'est pas assez sûre et qu'il déplace l'Horcruxe ?

-Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour entrer ?

-Il n'y a pas des passages secrets d'après ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Allen.

-Oui, approuva Harry. On va d'abord aller à Pré-au-Lard. Nous essayerons les passages que nous connaissons, même si le système de protection de l'école doit avoir changé.

-Il n'y a qu'en le voyant qu'on pourra se faire une idée, approuva Edward. En plus il commence à faire nuit ça couvrira nos traces. Mais ne transplannez pas directement dans le village. Vous devriez aussi modifier votre apparence. Harry ressort la cape d'invisibilité.

-On ne passera pas tous en dessous, rétorqua-t-il.

-Alors tu seras le seul à être dessous. Comme à Godric's Hollow, reprit Ron.

-Je sens qu'on fait une bêtise. »

Hermione leva tout de même sa baguette pour défigurer Allen et Ron avant de se faire subir le même sort. Edward n'était apparemment pas recherché et Harry serait sous la cape. Puis ils rangèrent le campement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient aux abords d'un petit village aux vieilles chaumières qui lui rappelait assez Godric's Hollow.

« Où sont les passages que vous connaissez ?

-Il y en a un chez Honeydukes, répondit Harry.

-Il faut remonter cette rue et tourner à gauche, indiqua Hermione.

-Allons-y. »

Le soleil était maintenant tombé, les étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel. Le petit village n'était d'ailleurs éclairé que par cette lumière incertaine. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, comme s'il s'agissait d'un village fantôme qui n'attendait que de future victime. Pourtant ils n'hésitèrent pas vraiment avant de se lancer. Il était trop tard pour regretter. C'était la dernière ligne droite.

Ce qu'aucun n'avait prévu fut qu'à peine eurent mis un pied dans l'enceinte du village qu'un hurlement de rage et de protestation emplit le silence. Les rues jusque là vides et silencieuses, se virent remplis de bruit.

Une bonne douzaine de personne d'après l'approximation sonore d'Edward. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière un établissement miteux. Un bar du nom de « Tête du sanglier » en attendant de voir comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Ils étaient pour l'instant loin des sorciers. Avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas à se découvrir et prévenir Jedusor de leur présence près de Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit non loin d'eux. Un vieil homme sortit et les regarda d'un air sévère avant de demander :

« Potter ? »

Leur air choqué dû répondre à la question puisqu'il se retourna vers son établissement, le pointant de son pouce.

« Vite entrez ! Montez à l'étage et surtout taisez-vous !»

Ils ne le se firent pas dire deux fois et entrèrent rapidement. Le bar était crasseux, le sol recouvert d'une bonne couche de sciure, le tout éclairé seulement par la lumière vacillante d'une unique chandelle. Edward n'y fit pas vraiment attention pour autant et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qui devait mener à l'étage. Il entendit le vieil homme parlementer avec les Mangemort à l'extérieur. Il semblait bien gérer la situation, tenant apparemment les sorciers par son commerce de contrebande.

Puis l'homme revint à l'intérieur. Edward regardait avec intérêt le tableau au dessus de la cheminée. Il connaissait cette fille. Il s'agissait d'Ariana la petite sœur de Dumbledore. Ce qui voulait dire que cet homme devait être son frère.

« Bande d'imbéciles, dit-il d'un ton rude en rentrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici ?

-Merci, répondit Harry, nous ne pourrons jamais vous être assez reconnaissant. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie.

-Vous êtes Abelforth, n'est pas ? Le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Edward n'eut pas de réponse, l'homme se contenta d'allumer d'autres bougies pour rendre la pièce plus visible. Puis il apporta de quoi manger, ce qui n'était pas de refus après cette journée plutôt longue. Enfin l'homme se remit à parler.

« Bien, alors, il faut réfléchir au meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici. On ne peut rien tenter la nuit dès que le charme du Cridurut se sera déclenché, ils vous tomberont dessus comme des Botrucs sur des œufs de Doxy. Et il y a aussi des Détraqueurs ici, ils vous trouveront sans problème. Attendez l'aube, quand le couvre-feu sera levé, vous pourrez alors sortir et transplanner de nouveau.

-On ne s'en va pas, répliqua Harry. Il faut que nous entrions à Poudlard.

-Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon, dit Alberforth.

-Nous devons y aller, insista Harry.

-La seule chose qui vous ayez à faire, c'est de partir d'ici le plus loin possible.

-Je ne pense pas non, reprit Edward.

-Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, appuya Harry. Il faut absolument que nous allions au château. Dumbledore… je veux dire, votre frère… voulait que nous…

-Mon frère Albus, voulait toujours beaucoup de choses, l'interrompit le vieille homme, et les gens qui l'entouraient avaient la mauvaise habitude de prendre des coups à chaque fois qu'il exécutait ses plans grandioses. Ne t'approche pas de cette école, Potter, et quitte le pays si tu le peux. Oublie mon frère et ses savantes machinations. Il est parti là où tout cela ne peut plus lui faire de mal et tu ne lui dois rien. »

Edward eut un puissant soupire et il sentit tous les regards tomber sur lui. Il vit le regard désapprobateur d'Allen mais au fond de lui, il savait que le blandinet comprenait déjà où il voulait en venir. Alors il croisa les bras et donna son point de vue sur la situation.

« Quelque soit la rancœur que vous avez envers votre frère, notre présence ici n'est pas dû qu'à son fait. Nous sommes ici simplement parce que nous avons encore la volonté de nous battre.

-La volonté de se battre ? répondit Albelforth. C'est fini. L'ordre du Phénix est fini. Vous-Savez-Qui a gagné, c'est terminé, et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions.

-Une causen' est perdue lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour se battre pour elle, contra Allen. Et même si nous ne sommes plus que cinq, nous nous battons encore. Alors l'espoir n'est perdu que pour ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de continuer.

-Peut-être bien mais je ne compte pas risquer ma vie pour les chimères extravagantes de mon frère.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande, remarqua Edward. D'ailleurs nous n'avons rien demandé, c'est vous qui nous avez ouvert votre porte.

-Je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser des enfants se faire capturer par ces crétins. »

Edward eut un sourire, qu'il partagea avec Allen jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détourne rapidement des yeux. Abelforth, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait dire était loin d'avoir abandonner. Il se battait encore mais avec toute la mauvaise fois qu'il pouvait montrer.

« J'ai une tâche à accomplir que votre frère m'a donné, commença Harry en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots. Il faut que ce soit moi.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr Potter, que mon frère n'était pas plus intéressé par « le plus grand bien » que par toi ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n'es pas une quantité négligeable qu'on peut laisser tuer ?

-Je suppose, déclara Harry difficilement, que, des fois, il faut certainement penser à autre chose qu'à se propre sécurité. Parfois il faut penser au plus grand bien ! Nous sommes en guerre !

-Tu as dix-sept ans, mon garçon !

-Je suis majeur et nous, clama-t-il en insistons sur le pronom, nous avons décidé de continuer à nous battre ! Votre frère savait comment venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui et il m'a transmis ce savoir. Nous devons entrer à Poudlard, répéta Harry. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour nous, nous attendrons l'aube, nous vous laisserons tranquille et nous essayerons nous-mêmes de trouver un moyen. Mais si vous pouvez nous aider… ce serait le moment de nous le faire savoir. »

Abelforth resta figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Harry, semblant jauger de ses paroles ainsi que de sa détermination. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s'approcha du portrait au dessus de la cheminée.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On voit Neville! En fait on revoit tout le monde de Poudlard parce qu'on rentre enfin dans le chapitre. Et Ed à la classe.

Sinon au passage ne me tuez pas à cause de la réaction d'Allen T.T


	20. Poudlard

Hey minna-san, le chapitre de la semaine est enfin là, il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite . Bref comme je l'ai dit et comme le titre le laisse sous entendre, oui on arrive enfin à Poudlard. Bon alors pour une fois j'ai fait un mix entre le livre et les films parce qu'il y a une scène badass du film qui en fait n'existe pas dans le livre et j'ai trouvé ça dommage. Donc je l'ai reprise quand même eheheh. Ah et puis on voit bien sûr les élèves.

Avalon-curse (je suppose que c'est toi le gest mdr): Non la fic ne s'arrête pas bientôt même si elle durera quand même bien moins longtemps que "La montre d'argent". Ces parties ce veulent flou parce que même Ed ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe ni à qui il a à faire. C'est un sourire encore plus apaisant que les VRAIS d'Allen, alors imagine. Bon ça me rassure, Allen dénote pas et pas de représaille mais en effet je ne le voyais pas agir autrement dans cette situation... malheureusement pour Ed. Maintenant les choses vont rapidement d'enchainer donc tu vas vite découvrir tout ça je te rassure. C'est cool pour l'image ^^ J'attend de voir ce que ça va donner ^^.

Arya39: Ouf sauvée, nous sommes d'accord sur la réaction d'Allen mdr. Après le coup du dragon je m'attendais à ce que tu me tue sur place mdr. Mes chapitres vont rester de cette longueur plus ou moins mais je ne vais couper aucune scène importante. Je vais même en rajouter enfin je pense. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^^. Ahah je le savais même si je suis pas totalement contre ces congés moi mdr.

Rose-Marie: Merci ^^. Arf les fautes, malgré mes relectures il y en a toujours qui m'échappent, gomen! Pour le côté sérieux de la fic, je dois avouer que c'était une volonté de ma part. Je voulais m'essayer à ce style. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai plutôt fait dans la légèreté et je voulais tenté quelque chose de plus prenant. J'aime bien que mes fic soient cohérente c'est vrai, je ne laisserai pas un détail important sans explication. De rien et j'espère te revoir bientôt ^^

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Le portrait sourit et tourna les talons pour s'en aller de son cadre. Edward resta surpris. Il avait lu que les tableaux magiques pouvaient bouger, mais il ne se doutait pas que les choses se passaient ainsi. Cependant à voir les yeux d'Hermione, ce n'était pas un tableau tout à fait normal. D'ailleurs Ron finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Il n'y a un plus qu'un seul moyen d'entrer, maintenant, expliqua Abelforth. Il faut que vous le sachiez, d'après mes sources, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés à chaque extrémité, des Détraqueurs sont postés tout autour des murs d'enceinte, des patrouilles font régulièrement des rondes dans le château. Jamais l'endroit n'a été aussi bien gardé. Comment espérez-vous tenter quoi que ce soit quand vous serez à l'intérieur, avec Rogue comme directeur et les Carrow comme adjoint… mais ça, c'est votre affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à mourir.

-Nous allons déjà tenter de le faire sans mourir, remarqua Allen.

-Qu'est-ce que ? »

Hermione les coupa tout en pointant le tableau du doigt. Ariana était en train de revenir mais elle n'était pas seul. C'était quelqu'un de grand, qui boitait malgré son air surexcité. Edward comprit en voyant son visage couvert d'entailles et ses vêtements déchirés. De toute évidence il avait été battu.

Le cadre pivota sur le mur à la manière d'une petite porte qui révéla l'entrée d'un tunnel. Le jeune homme grimpa sur l'ouverture et sauta du manteau de la cheminée laissant extérioriser sa joie dans un rugissement :

« Je le savais que tu viendrais ! Je le savais, Harry !

-Neville… Qu'est-ce que… Comment ? »

Le dénommé Neville se déporta vers Ron et Hermione qu'il serra à leur tour dans ses bras. Il eut ensuite un regard surpris pour les deux autres mais se reconcentra rapidement sur Harry.

« Je savais que vous viendriez ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter à Seamus que c'était une simple question de temps !

-Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Quoi ? Ah, ça ? il minimisa la gravité de ses blessures d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'est rien. Seamus est dans un état bien pire, vous verrez.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la volonté, s'exclama Edward avec sourire. Edward Elric.

-Neville Londubat, répondit-il avec un même sourire serra la main de l'alchimiste avant de se tourner vers le cinquième.

-Allen Walker.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il après ça. Oh, Ab, il y a peut-être deux autres personnes qui vont arriver.

-Deux autres ? répéta Abelforth d'un ton sinistre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par deux autres, Londubat ? Il y a un couvre-feu et tout le village est soumis au charme du Cridurut !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont transplanner directement dans le bar, répondit Neville avec un aplomb qu'Edward aimait de plus en plus. Envoyez-les simplement dans le passage dès qu'ils arriveront, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup. »

Ils montèrent ensuite dans le tunnel. Il y avait des marches de pierres polies qui permettaient de descendre dans le passage qui semblait exister depuis des années. Des lampes de cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs et le sol de terre battue était usé, lisse. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, leurs ombres ondulèrent sur le mur.

« Depuis quand est-il là, ce tunnel ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils se mettaient en chemin. Il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, hein, Harry ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sept passages qui permettaient de sortir de l'école ou d'y entrer ?

-Ils les ont tous condamnés avant le début de l'année, dit Neville. On ne peut plus les utiliser, maintenant, avec tous les maléfices qui en protègent l'entrée et les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs qui attendent à la sortie. »

Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une école dans cet état mais ça Edward l'avait déjà comprit. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que Poudlard était le lieu où devrait se faire la résistance si l'ordre du Phoenix n'existait plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps ? demanda Neville qui rayonnait apparemment de bonheur. Les gens disent que vous étiez simplement en fuite, mais je ne le crois pas. Je me doute que vous aviez quelque chose à faire…

-C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais parle-nous plutôt de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui s'y passe.

-C'est devenu… En fait, ce n'est plus le Poudlard que vous avez connu, expliqua Neville son sourire s'effaçant. Vous connaissez les Carrow ?

-Les deux Mangemorts qui donnent des cours ?

-Ils ne se contentent pas de donner des cours. On leur a confié toute la discipline. Et crois-moi, ils aiment les punitions, les Carrow.

-Comme Ombrage ?

-Oh, non, elle paraît bien pâle à côté d'eux. Les autres profs ont pour consigne de nous envoyer chez les Carrow en cas de mauvaise conduite. Mais ils ne le font pas, s'ils peuvent l'éviter. On voit bien qu'ils les détestent autant que nous. Amycus, le frère, nous enseigne ce qu'on appelait la défense contre les force du Mal, sauf que maintenant, ils ont rebaptisé ça l'art de la magie noire. On est censés s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège Doloris en prenant comme cobayes les élèves qui sont en retenue…

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois sorciers.

-Oui, dit Neville. C'est ce qui m'a valu ceci, il montra une entaille particulièrement profonde sur sa joue, j'avais refusé de le faire. Mais il y a des gens qui s'y habituent très bien. Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, aiment beaucoup ça. Alecto, la sœur d'Amycus, est chargée de l'étude des Moldus, une matière obligatoire pour tout le monde. On est tous obligés de l'entendre expliquer que les Moldus sont des animaux, sales et stupides, qu'ils ont forcé les sorciers à vivre dans la clandestinité en les persécutant et que l'ordre naturel est en passe d'être rétabli. J'ai eu ça, il montra une autre plaie sur son visage, pour lui avoir demandé quel pourcentage de sang moldu ils avaient dans les veines, son frère et elle.

-Voyons, Neville, dit Ron, quand on veut faire de l'ironie, il faut choisir le bon endroit et le bon moment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il. Ils ne veulent pas trop verser de sang pur, et même s'ils nous torturent un peu quand on est insolents, ils ne nous tuent pas. Les seules personnes en danger sont celle dont les amis ou la famille s'opposent au régime. On les prend en otage. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood a exprimé ses opinions un peu trop ouvertement dans _Le Chicaneur_ , alors ils ont enlevé Luna dans le train quand elle a voulu rentrer chez elle pour Noël.

-Elle va bien, Neville, on l'a vue…

-Je sais elle s'est arrangée pour me prévenir. Ils ont été très utiles, déclara-t-il en sortant une pièce de monnaie sorcière. On a réussi à monter un petit groupe de résistance dans Poudlard. En fait avec tous ceux dont la présence était plus souhaitable dans le château. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils voulaient nous tuer, nous torturés ou nous emprisonner à Azkaban, dans tous les cas nous sommes toujours en train de nous battre à Poudlard. »

Il sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel. Une autre volée de marches menait à une porte identique à celle qui était cachée derrière le portrait d'Ariana. Neville la poussa et passa par l'ouverture. Ils l'entendirent alors crier.

« Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ? »

Puis des cris retentirent, le nom d'Harry fut scandé. Lorsque Edward pu entrer dans la pièce son regard se porta sur le _petit_ groupe de résistant. Pour un groupe scolaire de résistant, il le trouvait plutôt grand, lui.

Allen sauta dans la salle juste après lui mais les étudiants ne semblaient même pas les avoir remarqué ils purent donc détailler la pièce. Elle était très spacieuse, assez pour pouvoir contenir tout ce monde ainsi que pour leur donner de quoi dormir. D'ailleurs des hamacs étaient suspendus un peu partout. Il y avait aussi des bibliothèques. Edward se fit violence pour ne pas s'y précipiter. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry ramène quelque peu le silence.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr, répondit Neville. Elle s'est surpassée, tu ne trouves pas ? Les Carrow me poursuivaient et je savais que c'était ma seule chance de me cacher, j'ai réussi à franchir la porte et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça quand je suis arrivé, elle était beaucoup plus petite, il n'y avait qu'un seul hamac et uniquement la tapisserie de Gryffondor. Mais elle s'est agrandie à mesure qu'augmentaient les membres de l'AD.

-Et les Carrow ne peuvent pas y entrer ? demanda Harry.

-Non, dit Seamus, c'est une très bonne cachette. Tant que l'un de nous reste à l'intérieur, ils ne peuvent nous atteindre, la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

-C'est une bonne chose, s'incrusta Allen ce qui détourna les regards vers eux. Ah… euh enchanté, Allen Walker, il fit un petit sourire alors qu'on les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Edward Elric, soupira l'alchimiste sentant que de toute façon la question viendrait.

-Ils nous ont aidé jusqu'ici, expliqua Hermione. Ils sont dignes de confiance.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu' Harry se retourna brusquement. Edward plissa les yeux, sa cicatrice devait recommencer à lui faire mal.

« Ca va Harry ? lui demanda Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ? J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué…

-Non.

-Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Seamus. Quel est le plan ?

-Le plan ? répéta le Survivant. Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont… nous devons nous charger et ensuite on s'en ira d'ici. »

Edward fronça les sourcils mais il comprit pourquoi Harry voulait partir. Il ne voulait pas faire courir de risque à ses amis. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire contre les Carrow. Son regard doré se tourna vers Allen qui lui regardait les autres élèves. Alors lui-même détailla les personnes présentes. Ils ne semblaient pas emballés par le plan d'Harry.

Edward sourit mais attendit que la conversation continue. Il était sûr que les camarades des sorciers voulaient participer mais c'était à eux de défendre leur cause.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s'en ira d'ici » ? demanda Neville.

-Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour rester. Nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort, non ?

-Et bien… oui…

-Alors on va vous aider. »

Il y eut un bruit derrière les sorciers et le portrait s'ouvrit sur Luna et Dean. La demoiselle salua joyeusement la foule certainement pas alarmée de l'air que prenait Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je l'ai appelée, répondit Neville en montrant la pièce. Je leur avais promis, à elle et à Ginny, de les avertir si tu te montrais. Nous pensions tous que si tu revenais ici, ça signifierait la révolution. La fin de Rogue et des Carrow.

-C'est ce que ça signifie, bien sûr, dit Luna d'un ton réjoui. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Nous allons les chasser de Poudlard.

-Écoute, reprit Harry de plus en plus paniqué. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes revenus… Nous avons un travail à accomplir et ensuite… »

Le portrait s'ouvrit de nouveau et quatre autres personnes en sortir. Edward n'eut pas vraiment de doute concernant les trois rouquins qui devaient être de la famille de Ron. Quand au dernier ce devait être un ami. Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations joyeuses. Comme s'ils venaient de rentrer dans un camp de vacances. Edward eut un regard pour Harry qui le croisa. Il lui demandait silencieusement de l'aider à se sortir de là mais l'alchimiste secoua doucement la tête.

« Alors que est le plan, Harry ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit Harry. Il faut arrêter ça, c'est de la folie, je n'ai aucune idée de comment…

-Pour ça, je peux t'aider, s'amusa Edward. Si tu n'en as pas, moi j'ai un plan.

-Ed ?

-Toutes ces personnes, ce sont tes amis, non ? Ils veulent se battre à tes côtés, tu n'as pas à les repousser, comme je l'ai déjà dit une guerre ça ne se gagne pas seul.

-Mais…

-Sans compter que quitter Poudlard serait contre productif Harry, reprit Edward. Je vous l'ai dit non, celui de Poudlard est le dernier que nous avons à chercher, il n'a pas pu en créer d'autre. Ce qui fait que s'il vient ici de lui-même il nous apporte son serpent sur un plateau.

\- Sur un plateau ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigüe. Tu oublies peut-être que c'est le plus grand mage noir de ce temps.

-Raison de plus pour l'attendre ici. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y en avait qui se battait contre lui, nous ne sommes pas que cinq si je ne m'abuse. Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à eux ? De plus au cas où vous auriez oublié on n'a aucune idée de ce que nous cherchons dans ce château. Quelques bras supplémentaires ne seront pas de refus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-On ne peut pas leur en parler…

-Harry, reprit Allen d'une voix toujours aussi posée. Je crois que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu le dises pour ne pas que l'information remonte jusqu'à Tom. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle, qui amusa Edward. Les sorciers semblaient avoir compris qu'Allen parlait de Voldemort en utilisant le prénom qu'il avait porté un jour.

« Mais maintenant qu'il est au courant, le cacher ne sert plus à rien.

-De plus s'il vient ici alors que nous avons réussi c'est tous ceux se trouvant à Poudlard qui subiront sa colère, remarqua Edward.

-Mon dieu, lâcha Hermione semblant se rendre compte du désastre alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas cinq, cela vaut aussi pour les conséquences de nos actions. Alors autant préparer la contre-attaque maintenant alors que nous sommes dans une place forte, appuya l'alchimiste. A part les étudiants il n'y aura ici aucun civile susceptible d'être prit dans le feu de l'action.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir qui vous êtes ? » demanda la rouquine qui devait être Ginny.

Edward remarqua alors qu'en effet tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. L'alchimiste soupira levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était réellement moment de débattre là-dessus. Allen se chargea d'expliquer vaguement la situation, sans parler de changement de monde, alors qu'il tentait d'affiner le plan qu'il avait déjà en tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« Mais alors vous êtes des Moldu.

-Ouais, et alors ? rogna Edward.

-Vous devriez pas les juger trop vite, remarqua Dean en s'avançant. A eux deux ils ont réussi à mettre en déroute une demi douzaine de rafleur. En fait… si nous, on était pas retenu prisonnier, fit-il en regardant vers le trio, ils auraient surement réussi à s'échapper. Et puis c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'évader du manoir Malefoy. »

Les regards changèrent encore et finalement Edward s'en désintéressa pour revenir sur Harry. Il avait besoin d'une réponse avant de prendre définitivement les choses en main. Pour l'instant tout traînait trop à son goût.

« Tu dois faire un choix rapidement, j'adapterais mon plan selon ta réponse Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, nous t'avons donné notre point de vu avec Allen mais c'est encore toi qui les connait le mieux. J'ai confiance en ton jugement et je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir. »

Le Survivant hésita, son regard parcouru l'assemblée. Edward en profita pour agiter son automail qui le picotait désagréablement depuis quelques minutes. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait attendu au Ministère de la Magie.

« Ok, ok ! Alors écoutez tout le monde. Nous devons trouver un objet, un objet qui nous aidera à renverser Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. Il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose orné d'un aigle, par exemple ?

-Il y a le diadème perdu. Je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens, Harry ? Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ? Papa essaye de le reproduire.

-Oui mais justement Luna, fit observe un jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel, le diadème perdu est perdu. C'est précisément ça l'ennui.

-Mais ça c'est un bon point pour lui, reprit Edward en croisant les bras. En plus il me semble que je sais quelque chose là-dessus.

-Il… viendrait de chez toi ? demanda Ron anxieux.

-Quoi ? Non absolument pas. Ah ! Si ça y est, c'est le diadème qui donnerait soit disant la sagesse à celui qui le porte. Le diadème de Rowena elle-même, c'est bien ça Luna ?

-Oui, répondit-elle légèrement rêveuse.

-Il aurait disparu à son époque, est-ce qu'il y a des livres sur Rowena ici ?

-Non pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme qui avait coupé Luna.

-Il y a mieux, reprit Luna. La dame grise est sa fille, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose.

-Sa fille ? demanda Allen. Mais Rowena Serdaigle n'est-elle pas une fondatrice de Poudlard. Sa fille ne peut pas être aussi vieille.

-Elle parle de son fantôme, expliqua Hermione.

-Un fantôme… »

Les yeux gris se détournèrent et la sorcière sembla comprendre le problème puisqu'elle prit une mine déconfite. Parler de fantôme, d'âme en peine à Allen, n'était assurément pas la meilleure chose à faire. C'est alors qu'un étudiant de Poudlard entra vivement dans la salle :

« Rogue sait ! cria-t-il. Il est au courant que tu es de retour Harry. Il fait une réunion ce soir pour te trouver.

-Non, c'est un cauchemar, paniqua Hermione.

-C'est tout le contraire, répondit Edward avec un sourire carnassier. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle de l'école à cette réunion. Parce que si on veut pouvoir chercher ce diadème tranquillement alors il faut que l'école soit libre. Harry, on te laisse ce Rogue. Personnellement j'en ai marre d'être sous-estimé parce que je suis Moldu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Allen ? On s'occupe des Carrow ?

-Je te suis. »

Personne n'osa les contredire. De toute façon Edward était trop concentré sur la vive flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Allen, rien d'autre n'aurait pu attirer son attention.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: on s'occupe des Carrow, on vire Rogue et on commence les recherches du diadème


	21. La bataille de Poudlard

Hey minna-san! Je vous explique pas la panique j'avais perdu ma clé USB avec la dernière version de chapitre dessus (et accessoirement mon travail aussi dessus) Enfin tout est bien qui fini bien puisque je viens de la retrouver. C'est pour ça que j'ai deux jours de retard pour la parution du chapitre ^^" gomen. Et donc oui les choses sérieuse commencent. On rentre dans la bataille de Poudlard. Et Ed et Allen continuent d'avoir la classe, c'est tout.

Avalon-curse: Et bien moi je te le dis tout de suite tu vas avoir une surprise en regardant l'image de la fic eheh. Merci elle est vraiment génial et honnêtement j'adore la Vérité avec la cape d'invisibilité. Oui moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de les ramener à Poudlard. Un Harry Potter sans Poudlard ça n'a pas la même saveur mdr. J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction, mais tout se fait rapidement donc ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps. Mais oui Ed a la classe et ça continue dans ce chapitre eheh. Honnêtement je n'ai aps fait d'Allen rencontrant de fantôme. Si seulement on pouvait virer Rogue aussi simplement. Il est très beau ton Sugawara!

Arya39: Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir autant de monde chez toi mdr. Attend Ed et Allen ont pas fini encore et puis bon faut quand même penser qu'ils sont en pleine guerre ils ont un peu autre chose à faire que d'admirer les gens mdr. Je pense que c'est à cause du ras-le-bol mdr. Parce que les fic HP, enfin la masse du fic HP sont généralement le même. Même s'il y en a des magnifique qui sorte du lot il faut les trouver. J'ai un problème virale avec les voyages dans le temps mdr, mais pas que HP ça me pose plein de problème de paradoxe et si j'ai pas d'explication valable alors je suis déçue. et J'ai trouvé aucune fic finie d'Harry chez les Marradeur qui m'ont plu non plus mdr. Ed n'a plus qu'un seul automail à la jambe pour le moment.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Edward se glissa parmi la foule des élèves, personne ne fit réellement attention à lui, trop concentré à ne pas sortir des rangs. Harry et Allen devaient être dissimilés eux aussi parmi les sorciers. Pour plus de sécurité il avait été décidé qu'ils seraient séparés dans le but d'attirer moins l'attention. Les membres du groupe de résistance leur avaient fourni une cape pour se fondre dans la masse. Même si Edward avait un doute quant à Allen. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se fondre dans la masse avec son physique si particulier.

Cependant ils purent atteindre sans problème la Grande Salle. Le lieu était plus austère et Edward n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être dans une école. L'ambiance lui rappelait plutôt les bataillons prêts à se battre. Le silence de mort, les visages sombres, le froid de la pierre les entourant amenaient une atmosphère lourde dans cette pièce pourtant immense.

Les élèves s'étaient répartis sur quatre tables selon leur maison d'après ce qu'avait compris Edward. Devant les quatre groupes se trouvaient les Carrow. Même s'il ne les avait jamais vus, Edward ne pensait pas se tromper. Ils regardaient les élèves posant un regard hautain, leur demandant presque de créer des histoires juste pour le plaisir de punir. Son animosité augmenta encore alors il se força à détourner le regard. A côté de chaque table devait se trouver le professeur qui était le directeur de la maison. Le sien ressemblait à un gobelin mais ça ne pouvait pas en être un totalement sinon il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de porter une baguette. Il ne l'avait pas en main mais semblait prêt à l'attraper au moindre mouvement.

Celui à côté du groupe d'Allen était un sorcier ventripotent à l'air hagard. Il hésitait sur quoi poser son regard. Edward comprit alors qu'il avait remarqué la présence du blandinet. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alecto lança d'une voix forte et très peu féminine :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? »

Comme prévu, Allen était celui qu'on repéra en premier. Il ne laissa cependant pas la Mangemort s'avancer trop près. Lui-même se leva pour remonter la table jusqu'à l'estrade en bout de salle où elle se tenait.

« C'est le moldu qui voulait voler de l'argent sorcier.

-Plus j'entends cette histoire, plus on en rajoute sur mon compte, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

-Il paraît que tu aides Potter, donc il est bien de retour ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais menaçant Allen de sa baguette alors que des murmures emplissaient la salle.

-A vrai dire je suis venu vous apporter deux messages, répondit-il sans se démonter. Le premier est que vous n'êtes apparemment pas les bienvenus ici.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-elle en éclatant de rire à l'instar de son frère. Enfin même si ça te posait problème, je ne vois pas ce qu'un pauvre petit Moldu pourrait y faire.

-Ce qui amène au deuxième message, déclara Edward fortement en se levant à son tour de sa table pour se mettre en face d'Amycus qui sortit sa baguette. Vous ne devriez pas tant sous-estimer les Moldu. »

Il leva la main devant lui, montrant parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait aucune baguette, prouvant ainsi son statut similaire à Allen. Puis il écarta les doigts et un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres.

« C'est le temps qu'il nous faudra pour vous désarmer, et le même temps pour vous mettre KO. »

Il entendit les ricanements des deux sorciers. Il sentit des mouvements dans son dos, sans doute les professeurs mais à ce moment là il avait ancré son regard dans celui d'Allen. D'un accord tacite ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement. Edward esquiva un sort grâce à une pirouette sur le côté, n'arrêtant pas sa course. D'un dérapage contrôlé il passa en dessous d'un second arrivant derrière le sorcier puis avec un coup de pied retourné il fit voler la baguette loin devant lui. Amycus voulu courir la rattraper mais l'alchimiste lui donna un coup derrière la tête qui le fit lamentablement s'avachir à terre. Le sorcier se retourna, dos contre sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se reculer. Son visage exprimait aussi bien la haine que la crainte. Sa main s'avança vers sa baguette mais Edward marcha sur celle-ci avec son automail lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Et si je te rendais toute la douleur que tu as causé durant cette année ?

-Edward, appela Allen de l'autre côté de la pièce son adversaire assommée installée contre un mur.

-Ouais je sais, je n'étais pas sérieux. »

Alors il releva son automail et l'assomma d'un bon coup de pied. Il ne leur avait vraiment fallu que dix secondes pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les Carrow. Les spectateurs involontaires furent parcourus d'un murmure. C'est alors que Rogue entra dans la salle. Impossible de le louper. Les cheveux gras et long, l'air sombre, les traits lourds et totalement habillé de noir, voilà comment on leur avait décrit. La description était pour le moins fidèle.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Il détacha chacun de ses mots en s'avançant dans la pièce pour s'approcher d'Allen et lui. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau mais ne bougèrent certainement pas. Ils ne daignèrent même pas lui répondre, c'est alors qu'Harry se leva lui-même de sa table. Une plus grande rumeur se répandit et le directeur se retourna.

« Il semblerait que malgré toutes vos belles stratégies défensives il y ait un problème de sécurité monsieur le directeur. »

Sur ces mots les grandes portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les révolutionnaires du château avec à leur tête surement les membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Tout avait été bien prévu pour cette entrée en matière. Ils avaient ainsi marqué les esprits des élèves et gravé la menace pour Rogue.

« Et il est de taille. »

Le directeur sortit alors sa baguette pour la pointer vers Harry. Cependant ce dernier fut poussé sur le côté par celle qui devait être la directrice de maison des Gryffondor. C'était une vieille femme qui devait en temps normal paraître sévère mais sage. Son aura était aussi impressionnante que sa posture droite et fière.

Sa baguette en avant elle défia Rogue du regard. Étonnamment celui-ci baissa sa baguette avant de la remonter vivement. Edward remarqua bien le geste mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions dessus. La dame lança un premier sortilège mais un charme du Bouclier le protégea sans faillir. Elle pointa alors sa baguette vers le mur et l'une des torches qui éclairaient la salle jaillit de son support. Les flammes se transformèrent en un cercle de feu qui emplit l'espace autour de Rogue et fondit sur ce dernier tel un lasso.

Les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à un grand serpent noir. La directrice de maison le fit alors exploser en une épaisse fumée qui se reforma, se solidifia en quelque secondes, puis se métamorphosa en un essaim de poignards lancés vers leur cible. Rogue ne parvint à les éviter qu'en faisant venir une armure devant lui et, dans un fracas métallique les poignards vinrent se planter les uns après les autres dans le plastron d'acier.

Le directeur se recula alors métamorphosant l'armure devant lui en serpent de taille beaucoup plus réduite que le dernier qui arrivèrent presque jusqu'à l'enseignante. Le temps qu'elle les paralyse Rogue se jeta par la fenêtre et disparu d'un mouvement de cape.

Honnêtement Edward n'avait jamais vu de vrai duel de sorcier, et il fallait dire que c'était impressionnant. Il avait bougé une seconde trop tard pour pouvoir rattraper le Mangemort et s'en mordait les doigts en ce moment même.

« Potter mais que faites-vous là mon garçon ?

-Professeur, nous devons protéger le château. Voldemort arrive.

-Dans ce cas vous devez fuir Potter.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois… retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle. C'est… Dumbledore m'a demandé d'accomplir une tâche et je suis là dans ce but. J'aurais besoin de gagner du temps pendant les recherches.

-Très bien Potter, très bien, répéta-t-elle tout de même prise au dépourvu ce dont elle se reprit rapidement. Très bien. Nous allons devoir évacuer les élèves, Préfet ce sera votre rôle.

-Et si on veut participer aux combats ? s'écria quelqu'un dans le groupe des Poufsouffle.

-Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit-elle.

-Mais comment allons-nous sortir si Vous-Savez-Qui attaque le château ? lança une fille de toute évidence apeurée.

-Dans la salle sur demande, reprit Harry d'une voix forte, il y a un passage vers la Tête du Sanglier. Une fois là-bas vous pourrez transplanner. Ou demander à des élèves qui savent le faire de vous emmener.

-Nous allons installer des défenses autours du château, commença le professeur en regardant ses collègues qui se mirent en mouvement rapidement. Mais pour l'instant rien n'est encore fait. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets… »

C'est alors qu'une autre voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante et on ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes.

« Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. »

Edward se rapprocha d'Harry et de sa directrice de maison. Cette voix était profondément inquiétante. Même lui en eut des frissons alors il pouvait comprendre les cris et les regards que s'échangeaient les élèves. Il sentit qu'Allen avait suivi son mouvement, ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Le blandinet ne faisait pas exprès, Edward en était sûr, pourtant Allen n'en avait pas assez conscience pour retirer sa main.

« Vos efforts son dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. »

Le silence s'abattit laissant un poids bien trop lourd sur leurs épaules. Jedusor jouait avec leurs nerfs pour les faire céder plus facilement à ses demandes.

« Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »

Minuit, pour trouver un diadème perdu, ça risquait d'être plutôt tendu comme délai. Il faudrait déjà trouver ce fantôme qui était la fille de Serdaigle. Absorbé par ses pensés il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry était devenu le centre d'attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille ne s'écrit :

« Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

-Es-tu aussi stupide que ça ? reprit Edward totalement prit de court alors que les élèves se levaient pour faire front. Non mais sérieusement, réfléchit cinq minutes avant de parler. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Harry. Cependant celui-ci n'était de toute évidence pas réceptif, trop occuper à comprendre ce que c'était que d'être entouré par des gens qui nous soutiennent. Alors Edward se retint quelques minutes encore. Il pouvait bien laisser ça au survivant après l'année qu'ils venaient de passer à seulement cinq sous une tente.

« Merci, Miss Parkinson, dit la directrice des Gryffondor d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous. »

Ainsi commença l'évacuation des élèves. Edward attrapa alors le bras d'Harry pour le faire revenir parmi eux. Hermione capta le mouvement et ils se mirent en route vers la sortie de la salle. Poudlard gagnait du temps pour eux. Alors ils se devaient d'être efficaces. Une fois dans un couloir désert il pu reprendre :

« La dame grise, vous savez qui s'est ?

-Jamais vu, grimaça Ron.

-C'est le fantôme de Serdaigle, reprit Hermione.

-Et alors où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ? demanda Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit la sorcière, les fantômes se déplacent dans le château, ils n'ont pas une place attribuée.

-Bien alors à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ?

-Euh… elle est… Hermione réfléchit rapidement passant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle est grande, dans les couleurs grises. Ses cheveux sont lisses et descendent jusqu'à sa taille. Elle porte une robe et une longue cape qui descendent toutes les deux jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Séparons-nous pour la chercher, proposa Allen. Et retrouvons nous ici dans quinze minutes. Toute l'agitation ici doit avoir ramené tous ceux qui peuplent le château. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va lui demander à ce fantôme ? demanda Ron.

-S'il sait quelque chose à propos du diadème. Toutes les informations possibles. »

Chacun se sépara alors prenant une direction différente. Restant dans les couloirs proches de la Grande Salle. Surtout pour Allen et lui, ils ne connaissaient pas assez le château pour risquer de s'y perdre.

Il eut beau scruter tous les coins Edward s'agaçait de plus en plus, ne voyant aucun fantôme. Que ce soit la Dame Grise ou un autre. Puis finalement il fut temps de retrouver le point de rendez-vous. Il espérait vraiment que les autres aient trouvé quelque chose. Ce fut Hermione qui les sauva. Ils étaient tous les quatre angoissés lorsqu'elle arriva à bout de souffle.

« C'est bien ça, réussit-elle à souffler. Le diadème est bien un horcruxe, la Dame Grise a révélé son emplacement à Voldemort.

-Hermione ! s'outra Ron.

-Il sait déjà où nous sommes Ronald, plus besoin de se cacher.

-Alors où est-il ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Lorsque Voldemort est allé le chercher il était dans une forêt en Albanie mais je doute qu'il l'ait laissé là-bas. Il a dû le ramener ici…

-Le soir où il est venu demander un poste de professeur ! dit soudain Harry alors que la demoiselle hochait de la tête.

-Mais où ? demanda Ron. Où aurait-il pu cacher un objet que Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu trouver ?

-Peut-être… commença Harry. Peut-être que c'est parce que Dumbledore n'a jamais eu besoin de cet endroit. Parce que Dumbledore a été trop sage.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Venez je vous montre ! »

Le sorcier repartit en courant le long d'un couloir s'éloignant de la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'agitaient eux aussi dans tous les sens. La résistance s'organisait rapidement. Il ne devait pas rester plus de dix minutes avant minuit, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'une fenêtre explosa devant eux. Surpris il claqua des mains avant de savoir quoi faire. Un corps gigantesques traversait la fenêtre pour heurter de plein fouet le mur opposé. Une créature d'une taille impressionnante, couverte de fourrure, se détacha en gémissant du nouveau venu et se jeta sur Harry.

« Hagrid ! »

Edward stoppa sa transmutation en entendit la voix d'Harry. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Un peu plus et il se retrouver embroché. D'ailleurs Ron regardait le pique de pierre blême alors qu'Edward se redressait.

« Harry tu es là ! Tu es là ! Très bien Graupy ! hurla-t-il ensuite vers les carreaux brisés. Je reviens tout à l'heure, tu es un brave garçon.

-C'est… un géant, remarqua Edward choqué.

-C'est une longue histoire, assura Ron.

-Nom de nom, Harry ! Ca y est, hein ? C'est le moment de se battre ?

-Hagrid d'où venez-vous ?

-J'ai entendu tu-Sais-Qui jusque dans notre caverne, répondit-il d'un air grave. Il a une voix qui porte. Alors on est venu participer, moi, Graupy et Crockdur.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, assura Hermione.

-Ouais espérons qu'il en écrase plein.

-Sans en écraser parmi nos rangs, remarqua Edward.

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Le groupe s'ébranla de nouveau après l'indication d'Allen, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas la nuit devant eux. Ils parcoururent rapidement le couloir pour se retrouver face à de multiple escaliers. C'était saisissant et l'alchimiste déplorait de ne pas avoir le temps de se pencher plus sur la question. Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage. C'est alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir que Neville passa accompagné par un professeur et une demi-douzaine d'autre élèves. Tous étaient équipés de cache-oreilles et portaient de grosses plantes en pot.

« Des mandragores ! hurla Neville. On va leur jeter ça par-dessus les murs… Ils ne vont pas être très contents. »

C'était assez enfantin mais tout était bon à prendre. Harry les entraîna alors dans le couloir mais d'un coup le château se mit à trembler. Chacun se rapprocha des murs pour tenir en équilibre. Plus loin un vase tomba et se brisa sur le chien qui accompagnait Hagrid. Celui-ci partit en courant de toute évidence effrayé suivi rapidement par son maître voulant le rassurer. L'alchimiste regarda vers le trio de sorcier mais Harry secoua la tête :

« Continuons, Voldemort doit avoir lancé l'assaut. »

En contournant un nouvel angle du couloir ils tombèrent sur l'un des jumeaux Weasley ainsi qu'un autre petit groupe d'élève. Ils s'étaient postés à côté d'un piédestal vide, dont la statue avait miraculeusement disparue. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et écoutaient, l'oreille tendu vers l'ouverture.

« Belle soirée pour se battre ! s'exclama le jumeau alors que la château tremblait une nouvelle fois.

-Faites attention, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Allen.

-Dépêche-toi Allen. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un autre couloir et Harry s'arrêta devant une tapisserie. Il la poussa sur le côté pour dévoiler une entrée secrète mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Une voix forte s'exclama alors :

« Potter ! Des centaines d'élèves se sont rués dans mon pub.

-Je sais, nous évacuons l'école, répondit Harry. Je vous en pris nous devons faire vite. »

Abelforth grogna mais s'écarta remontant le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, sa baguette à la main. Finalement le vieil homme était venu se battre lui aussi. Il ne pensait certainement pas que la guerre était déjà terminée.

Puis ils prirent le passage secret pour se retrouver devant la salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Harry c'est…

-Oui la salle sur demande. Il a dû cacher à l'endroit où j'ai rangé mon vieux livre de potions, là où tout le monde a entreposé des tas de choses au cours de siècles. Il pensait avoir été le seul à le découvrir… »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: on retrouve le diadème et on voit Drago


	22. Le diadème

Hey minna-san ça y est c'est le printemps! Il refait chaud, c'est trop cool, j'aime beaucoup cette période. Enfin vous vous en fichez n'est-ce pas mdr. Alors concernant le chapitre de la semaine, j'ai dû faire des coupure sur ce qu'il se passe réellement. Enfin on y retrouve le diadème et Drago. Et vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez de cette intervention eheh.

Avalon-curse: Bien sûr qu'il me plait (et que la cicatrice d'Harry ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça mdr. Oui j'aimais bien l'idée que son cas s'agrave à chaque fois que l'histoire d'Allen est racontée. Après dans un combat équilibré je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier soit désavantagé par rapport aux exorcistes. S'il maîtrise bien la magie alors il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'un soit meilleur que l'autre. Je pense par exemple s'il avait affronté Rogue ça se serait sans doute moins bien passé. C'est ce que j'essaie de prendre en compte durant les combats que je fais. Non pas forcément ses capacité mais ce que le personnage lui-même est capable de faire. Oui Ed est un sadique mais en même temps il a écouté tout ce que Neville a dit alors forcément. Et encore je n'ai pas fait les automail de Ed assez souvent à mon goût... je me console en me disant que dans le feu de l'action il les ressent moins... T.T Oui MacGo est classe. Point. Y'a rien d'autre à dire mdr. De toute façon ils se sépare et on est du point de vue d'Ed donc tu n'aurais pas vue la réaction d'Allen, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait quelqu'un d'autre la rencontrer (et comme j'ai minimisé l'importance de Ron et Hermione puisqu'il ne vont pas chercher les crochet de basilic). Concernant Fred (oui c'est lui ^^") je te laisse voir ce qu'il en ai. Ouah, je pensais pas qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui lisait mon profil mdr. Oui y'a une suite de la montre d'argent avec HQ qui est en train d'être écrire mais ça sera un scénario totalement inventé alors va falloir attendre beaucoup lus avant sa sortie. Surtout que j'en écrit une autre plus simple sur HP/KHR donc bon ^^".

Arya39: Drago est un de mes perso préféré alors forcément je lui réservait un traitement spécial t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va devenir un gentil bisounours attention. Tu sais à chaque fois que tu dis "Lu" j'ai l'impression que tu parles de Lucy dans fairytail ^^" du coup ça fait un mix bizarre entre Lucy et Luffy dans ma tête ^^". Gomen à Luffy. Je ne pouvais que garder ce moment mythique même s'il n'existe que dans le film. C'est tellement épique! Peut-être que j'irai aussi me perdre de nouveau dans le fandom... même si pour le coup je suis repartie dans les fic du big four en ce moment.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'y trouvait encore Ginny et une autre femme qu'Edward ne reconnu pas mais Hermione la renseigna rapidement :

« Tonks ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez chez votre mère avec Teddy ?

-Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, ma mère s'occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus ?

-Non désolée, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de La Tête de Sanglier ? coupa Harry.

-Non, j'ai été la dernière à l'emprunter, déclara Tonks. J'en ai condamné l'entrée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu'Abelforth a quitté son pub.

-Je suis désolé mais pouvez-vous sortir toutes les deux. »

Elles se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête pour investir à leur tour les couloirs de l'école. Harry leur expliqua alors qu'ils sortaient à leur tour.

« La salle ne peut pas se transformer tant qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

-La Salle des Objets est une sorte de Salle sur Demande ? demanda Allen un peu perdu.

-C'est une des diverses apparences que peut prendre la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Hermione alors qu'Harry faisait trois aller retour devant le pan de mur maintenant vierge.

-Je vois. »

Allen hocha de la tête. Edward était de nouveau déçu de ne pas avoir le temps de se pencher sur la question qu'était cette salle. Une porte se matérialisa alors que les sortilèges faisaient maintenant rage. Les murs tremblaient, du verre brisé résonnait à travers les couloirs mais à peine eurent-ils passés la porte que le tumulte de la bataille s'évanouit. Tout redevint silencieux.

Edward regarda autour de lui d'un œil vif. Ils étaient dans un espace de la taille d'une cathédrale, qui avait l'apparence d'une ville, ses murs imposants constitués d'objets cachés là par des milliers d'élèves depuis longtemps disparus.

« Et il s'est imaginé que personne ne viendrait jamais ici ? dit Ron.

-Il pensait être le seul, répondit Harry. Dommage pour lui que j'aie eu besoin de cacher quelque chose… de cette manière, ajouta-t-il.

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen surpris.

-L'année dernière je suis tombé sur un livre… Sur le livre de potion de Rogue lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard.

-Et tu as eu besoin de le cacher ici ? redemande Allen.

-Il y avait des choses dedans que personne ne devrait connaître.

-Et en cachant ce bouquin, tu as vu le diadème, déclara Edward.

-Oui, je crois que c'est là-bas… »

Harry se déplaça comme en terrain connu, passant devant un troll empaillé et une énorme armoire. Le groupe suivit sans faillir mais finalement le sorcier s'arrêta regardant les _rues_ que formait l'entassement d'objet.

« _Accio_ diadème. »

Ils regardèrent tous l'air mais finalement Hermione rebaissa sa baguette. La tiare ne viendrait pas à eux de cette manière. Edward regarda de nouveau vers Harry qui s'exclama alors avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

« Séparons-nous. Cherchez le buste en pierre d'un vieil homme avec une perruque. Le diadème est sur sa tête. Il est posé sur un placard et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici. »

Ils approuvèrent et rapidement chacun se perdit dans une allée différente. Honnêtement Edward se sentait aussi bien que dans une bibliothèque. Il aurait pu passer des heures dans cette salle à chercher la fonction de tous ces objets. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps. Alors ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les objets dans l'espoir de trouver le buste.

Il voyait de tout sauf ça. Les piles d'objets étaient immenses et montaient jusqu'au plafond collectionnant des bouteilles, des chapeaux, des caisses, des chaises, des livres, des armes, des balais et autre joyeuseté. Edward se demandait comment tous ces objets avaient pu finir là.

C'est alors qu'il faisait le tour de son monticule pour revenir vers les autres, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de la zone de recherche qu'avait implicitement déterminé Harry, qu'il entendit des voix. Celle de Ron qui portait toujours assez loin. Puis celle d'Harry et une troisième qui même si elle lui semblait familière ne faisait écho à personne en particulier dans son esprit.

Inquiet il s'avança pour retrouver Ron et Harry baguettes levées vers une troisième personne. Les cheveux blonds ne trompèrent pas. Il s'agissait de toute évidence de Drago Malefoy. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour décoincer la situation qu'Allen arriva vers eux, tout droit vers Malefoy fils. Celui-ci se recula tentant de garder une certaine dignité même si une angoisse se voyait plus ou moins sur son visage.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait au manoir. »

Cette fois ce fut la stupeur qui traversa le visage de Drago alors qu'Edward s'approchait en souriant. Hermione les rejoignit peu après mais, bien que sur ses gardes aussi, elle ne menaça pas le quatrième sorcier de sa baguette. D'ailleurs Edward pu remarquer que Drago n'avait lui-même pas sa baguette en main.

« Merci de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-C'est parce que tu leur as rendu leur baguette qu'ils ont pu venir me chercher plus rapidement. Alors merci. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais résisté à ce traitement beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Malefoy fils pinça ses lèvres et détourna les yeux. Allen se chargea alors de récupérer sa main et de la serrer en guise de remerciement. Edward sourit un peu plus tendrement. Allen était vraiment quelqu'un de profondément bon. C'était ce qui devait gêner le sorcier en ce moment même. L'exorciste avait complètement retiré de son esprit que c'était sa tante qui l'avait torturé se contentait de voir Drago pour lui-même. Ce que ne semblait pas être capable de faire les trois autres sorciers.

« Je répète pourquoi t'es là Malefoy ? grogna Ron.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi Potter. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se tendit lorsque Drago fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier. Allen se recula un peu pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Ce fut une baguette qui passa la poche du sorcier. Ron se tendit un peu plus mais Harry lui fit signe de se stopper avant qu'un sort fuse.

« C'est ma baguette ?

-Oui. Ce soir là, ma mère l'a gardée, si mon père savait… Il semble que c'est le meilleur moment pour te la rendre. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Drago ne tenait pas la baguette de façon à pouvoir jeter un sort avec mais Harry n'osait pas vraiment s'avancer vers lui. Edward soupira.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a du temps à perdre ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Malefoy ? cracha Harry.

-Je te l'ai dit Potter, j'aimerais vraiment que tu gagnes cette guerre. J'ai cru comprendre que cette baguette était importante alors prends-la.

-Tu l'as ensorcelée ? redemanda-t-il.

-Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me mette à genoux pour te supplier de la reprendre !

-Réponds juste à une question, proposa Edward sentant qu'ils arrivaient dans une impasse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas la victoire de Jedusor ? Après tout ta famille semble être l'une de ces favorites.

-Si c'est ça être dans ses favoris… tout ce que je veux c'est vivre, peu importe comment on voit les choses avec _lui_ ça ne sera jamais que de la survie, déclara-t-il perdant légèrement de sa superbe. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois mon avenir. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à servir quelqu'un qui pourra me tuer sur un coup de tête. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, non je ne partage pas ses idéaux. Alors oui Potter, même si ça veut dire être de ton côté, je le ferais.

-Ca t'a pas empêché de devenir Mangemort, accusa Ron, ni d'en faire rentrer d'autre dans Poudlard l'année dernière ! »

Le silence lui répondit, le visage de Malefoy se crispa et blanchit de façon inquiétante. Son regard passa sur Ron avant de revenir sur Harry puis de fuir vers le sol. Edward se revit quelques jours après la transmutation humaine qui avait fait disparaître le corps d'Alphonse. Il voyait les mêmes regrets dans les yeux gris. Il savait qu'on ne sortait pas de ce genre de mal être sans une grande volonté. La sienne avait été de retrouver le corps d'Alphonse, peut-être que Malefoy avait trouvé le courage de se rebeller.

«Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, grinça-t-il.

-On a toujours le choix, remarqua Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon toi ? Laisser ma mère mourir et la rejoindre dans la tombe une fois que j'aurais refusé de _le_ servir ? Même si j'avais abandonné ma mère à son sort où est-ce que je serais allé ? »

Le silence revint alors qu'Edward regardait vers Allen. Il avait dit qu'il faisait confiance aux choix d'Harry mais leur passé commun avec Drago semblait obscurcir son jugement. Il savait aussi que s'il s'en mêlait il risquait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Allen était beaucoup plus diplomate que lui dans ce genre de cas. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, le blandinet parlait déjà.

« Je comprends que votre passé est compliqué, je ne juge et ne pardonne personne. Par contre je pense vraiment que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Tout le monde peut faire un choix qu'il regrettera par la suite ou dont il n'est pas fier et on ne pourra jamais l'effacer. Il faut du courage pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs alors il ne faut pas tourner le dos à ceux qui le demande.

-Et… »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise. Harry s'assombrit alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils. La sorcière regarda vers eux et Edward lui fit un petit signe de tête. Alors elle prit une inspiration et dit d'une voix décidée.

« On devrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je ne dis pas que je te fais confiance Malefoy ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait ! Mais… Oh Harry il ne t'a pas dénoncé lorsque nous étions chez lui, il nous a même rendu nos baguettes sans les avoir piégées.

-'Mione ! s'exclama Ron abasourdit. Tu ne veux quand même pas… »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il tournait un bras rageur vers Malefoy. Il remarqua en même temps que tout le monde le bref remerciement qu'avait fait Drago à Hermione. Choquée elle se recula d'un pas avant de regarder de nouveau ses deux amis.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, finit par se décider Harry qui s'avança pour récupérer sa baguette. Une seule autre chance Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Ca sera suffisant. »

Les paroles auraient pu être arrogantes mais le ton de sa voix laisser comprendre qu'il n'en avait plutôt jamais attendu plus. Puis il se reprit et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ici ? J'ai pratiquement vécu dans cette salle tout au long de l'année dernière, je l'ai surement vu.

-On n'a pas…

-Je ne te demande pas à quoi il va servir Weasley, juste ce que c'est pour, il laissa un petit silence crispé, vous aider à le trouver. Vous en ferez bien ce que vous voulez ensuite.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle », répondit Edward.

Si le Serpentard en fut surpris il ne le laissa pas voir et sembla partir dans ses réflexions. Pendant ce temps les cinq autres mirent en commun leurs observations. De toute évidence aucun d'eux n'avaient vu le dit diadème. C'est alors que Drago partit d'un pas décidé. Surpris ils lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas pour arriver devant une armoire couvert de cloques sur laquelle était posé le buste d'un sorcier de pierre ébréchée. Sur sa tête il y avait une perruque poussiéreuse et une ancienne tiare aux couleurs délavées.

« C'est ça ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, affirma Allen en récupérant la tiare.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On savait que c'était la fin pour toi et ton père mais tu trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago ! lança une voix grasse.

-Pour trahir il aurait fallu qu'à un moment je sois réellement de son côté. »

Edward n'était pas sûr que le sorcier qui leur faisait face ait pu entendre sa réponse tellement les dents de Drago étaient restées serrées.

« Crabbe, Goyle, vous feriez mieux de ne pas faire ça, reprit-il plus fortement.

-On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, c'est lui, reprit Crabbe en pointant Harry, que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pour ça qu'on est pas parti on savait bien qu'en te suivant on finirait par leur tomber dessus.

-Ne joue pas à ça Wealsey, s'exclama Goyle en envoyant un sortilège trop vert du goût d'Edward sur le rouquin qui esquiva de peu.

- _Expeliarmus_ ! »

Ce fut un double sortilège qui partit alors qu'Edward allait claquer des mains. Les deux sorciers n'avaient plus leur baguette l'alchimiste en profita pour enfouir celles-ci sous une bonne couche de pierre laissant les deux autres désarmés. Lorsqu'il se retourna il fut surpris de constater que la deuxième personne à envoyer le sort n'était pas Hermione. Harry, baguette toujours en main, détaillait Malefoy avec insistance.

Cependant la scène se coupa alors qu'une vive lumière blanche fit comprendre à Edward qu'Allen avait revêtu son innocence. Drago se recula surpris d'autant plus lorsqu'Allen transforma son bras en épée. Les deux autres qui avaient tenté de les capturer partirent en courant à travers les monticules d'objets.

Edward vit Allen cligner des yeux et son regard s'attarda une seconde de trop sur Harry. Harry qui était plus que certainement un horcruxe lui aussi. Il ne savait toujours pas comment l'annoncer au jeune homme. Ni même quelle solution trouver au problème. Lui qui ne voulait pas tuer ses ennemis allaient devoir sacrifier un ami pour « le plus grand bien » ? Il en aurait presque rit de reprendre la vieille doctrine dont Dumbledore avait finalement eu honte. Peut-être pas tant que ça. Savait-il qu'Harry était un horcruxe ? Était-ce pour ça que cette quête n'était réalisable entièrement que par lui ?

Si c'était vraiment le cas alors Edward comprenait pourquoi il n'avait jamais porté Albus Dumbledore dans son cœur. Un adulte prêt à sacrifier un jeune homme de dix-sept ans pour gagner la guerre. Un adulte qui n'avait pas assez cherché l'autre solution parce que Edward en était sûr. Il y avait une autre solution. Il y avait toujours une autre solution. Pourrait-il cependant la trouver en une soirée alors qu'Albus Dumbledore avait dû chercher pendant plusieurs années ?

Edward revint dans la réalité lorsque Drago lui rentra dedans. Le sorcier s'était reculé apparemment abasourdit par la destruction de l'horcruxe. Edward avait bien sentit la déflagration de magie noire mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait, son environnement proche devenait flou.

Il se prit la tête d'une main quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à définir réellement ce dont il s'agissait. Son regard croisa celui d'Allen qui semblait aussi perdu que le sien. Ils devaient penser à la même chose. Au fait qu'après le serpent ce serait au tour d'Harry. Edward secoua la tête sous l'air surpris des sorciers. Pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur la prochaine cible. Son regard se porta alors sur le Survivant :

« On continue, où est le serpent ? S'il ne quitte pas Jedusor alors regarde dans sa tête pour savoir où il est. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis hocha rapidement de la tête. Hermione fit un mouvement puis finalement se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Ron lançait un mauvais regard à Malefoy qui était toujours là. Allen retira son innocence comme si de rien n'était mais l'alchimiste préféra tout de même être sûr.

« Ca ira ? Tu en as détruit deux en deux jours, précisa-t-il.

-J'ai connu pire, répondit-il avec un sourire amer qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

-D'accord.

-Harry ?

-Il est dans la cabane hurlante, répondit-il en envoyant un regard indéchiffrable vers Malefoy qui serra les dents.

-Je resterais au château, finit-il par dire, j'aiderai comme je peux, ok.

-Allons-y, trancha Allen avant qu'il n'y ai nouvelle dispute.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas prudent pour Harry de sortir comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Vous pouvez être sûr qu'aucun Mangemort ne cherchera à tuer Potter, remarqua Drago. Le… Vous-Savez-Qui a été formel là-dessus.

-Étonnant que tu saches ça Malefoy, lâcha Ron sarcastiquement.

-Et où penses-tu qu'il ait vécu durant toute cette année, répliqua sèchement Malefoy fils.

-Il faudra bien que je sorte un jour Hermione, remarqua Harry.

-Il vaut mieux profiter du tumulte de la bataille, d'ailleurs, ajouta Edward. On perd du temps là. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande comme pour clore la discussion. D'un coup une série de détonation firent vibrer le château. Dans le couloir rien n'était réellement visible mais l'école ne devait plus être en si bon état que ça.

Des bruits de combat leur parvinrent du bout du couloir. Aucun n'hésita réellement et ils se précipitèrent vers les sortilèges qui pleuvaient. Ils tombèrent sur deux frères de Ron, visible à la couleur des cheveux. Ils affrontaient deux mangemorts mais finalement s'en sortaient plutôt bien puisqu'avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver à porter d'action l'un était stupéfixié et l'autre était en train de se métamorphoser en oursin sous le regard choqué d'Edward.

« Perce, tu as vraiment fait de l'humour là ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux apparemment extrêmement heureux.

-C'est votre mauvaise influence à George et toi, dévoila l'autre en souriant un peu.

\- Mes jeunes amis j'ai l'impression que vous avez été infiltré par l'ennemi, déclara Fred qui s'était tourné vers eux prenant une mine plus sombre.

-Malefoy veut changer de camp apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas apparemment Potter, rectifia celui-ci. Je n'ai jamais voulu être dans le sien.

-Très bien, on va vérifier ça, s'exclama le jumeau. On s'en occupe, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas l'avoir dans vos pattes.

-Merci. »

Ils n'eurent le temps de faire plus qu'ils étaient séparés par une énorme explosion.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Alors Fred mort ou pas? La réponse. Première réellement rencontre avec Voldemort


	23. Champ de bataille

Hello tout le monde, de retour pour un chapitre plutôt attendu puisqu'il y a la rencontre avec Voldemort et comment ça se passe finalement avec Rogue. Je ne vais pas m'appesantir plus que ça, après tout je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus. Ah si on parle de Fred aussi mdr.

Avalon-curse: Ouais je sais j'aurais bien aimé perdre Allen aussi mais bon ça ne collait pas et j'avais besoin de lui pour Drago donc bon. Etant donné que c'est la magie qui empêche l'accio d'agir peut-on vraiment dire que la magie ne fait pas tout? Hein, hein?mdr je vais pas partir en inception. Je voyais pas vraiment Allen agir autrement après tout lui n'a aucun préjugé sur Drago voir même peut-être l'inverse puisque indirectement il a aidé à son sauvetage. Et je ne voyais personne d'autre qu'Hermione accepté en premier Drago non plus mdr. Bah non pas de feu. J'ai longuement hésité pour tout dire mais à 6 avec deux novice sur des balais, ça le fait pas vraiment. Tu as bien analysé les éléments pour Fred et je suis aussi d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'une guerre sans mort ça n'existe pas. Alors je laisse le reste à ton imagination.

Arya39: Ahah carrément, Drago se sacrifie? Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, tu penses pas? Ahah contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. Enfin quiconque aimant bien Drago l'aimerait je suppose. En tout cas c'est l'un de mes préférés aussi ^^. Oui je sais, j'ai longuement hésité sur l'utilisation du Feudeymon mais finalement j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait vraiment peu d'apport à la fic et qu'en plus ça me compliquait l'écriture (comment Grabbe et Goyle auraient pu garder leur baguette assez longtemps face à Ed et Allen pour créer un Feudeymon? Hein? ^^") donc je l'ai enlevé. Honnêtement ils sont en plein dans le feu de l'action là, alors il y a pas mal de chose dnt Ed ne se rend pas compte, tu comprendras plus tard. J'aime ta théorie du complot mais j'en ai fait une à ma sauce, on verra si tu l'aimes bien ou pas. Bien vu! Oui Drago a serré les dents parce qu'il savait que son père devait être avec Voldemort quand Harry à regardé dans sa tête. Il s'en sentait donc mal à l'aise et honteux même. Rgoues, je ne vais pas te dire tu le liras bien dans ce chapitre. Quant à HArry et aux Horcruxes mais pourquoi il ressentirait leur présence? Mdr dans le film ça ne m'avait pas choqué mais plus j'y réfléchit plus je trouve ça stupide. C'est pas un radar non plus Harry.

Ennael: Ahah ne t'inquiète pas. tu lis de toute façon à la vitesse que tu veux. Je suis juste contente d'avoir un petit com de temps en temps pour qu'on me dise que je suis dans la bonne voie et qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs ^^. Comment ça ils ont pas beaucoup d'influence? Je trouve au contraire qu'il y en a pas mal mais si j'en fais trop après c'est Harry qui passe pour un noob, ce que je ne veux pas faire. Mais bon Allen a détruit tous les Horcruxe quand même. Ron n'est pas parti grâce à Ed, ils se sont pas fait roulé par le gobelin. Non honnêtement je trouve qu'ils ont une certaine importance dans l'histoire. Sinon explique pourquoi tu ne le penses pas que je comprenne ^^. Ah? Quelles étaient les choses inattendues de ta part? Les elfes de maison sont pacifistes et on peur de se battre, sinon ils ne se seraient jamais au service des sorciers. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne prennent presque pas part à la bataille. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir un de tes commentaires.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tout le monde!

* * *

Edward releva rapidement la tête retirant des débris qui lui étaient arrivés dessus. Le mur du couloir était totalement éventré. Les cris venant de dehors s'entendaient encore mieux. Il se remit debout légèrement chancelant avant de reprendre son équilibre. Il remarqua que le trio allait plus ou moins bien. Puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté. La première chose qu'il vit était Allen, le blanc de sa cape lui sauta au yeux dans la noirceur ambiante. Ce type avait des réflexes vraiment hors du commun. En tout cas il avait protéger les trois autres sorciers.

L'innocence disparue et le blandinet grimaça en se tenant l'épaule. Personne ne loupa la réaction mais il les calma rapidement. Edward le vit s'approcher de lui.

« Il s'est déboité, tu pourrais ? »

Edward hocha de la tête et attrapa le bras le plus doucement possible. Allen ne grimaça pas, il était impossible de ne pas avoir mal lorsqu'on bougeait un bras déboité. Il ne pu que remarquer une nouvelle fois la volonté dont faisait preuve Allen. Puis sous les grimaces des autres il appuya fortement sur le bras. Le craquements fut couvert par les bruits de la bataille, ainsi que le grognement d'Allen mais Edward pu les entendre lui. Allen fit bouger son épaule tout en reprenant la parole.

« Nous devons y aller. »

On décida de toute façon pour eux lorsqu'une araignée, de la taille d'une petite voiture, tenta de passer par l'énorme trou du mur. Harry et Ron crièrent en même temps et leurs sortilèges se combinèrent pour frapper le monstre qui fut projeté en arrière, les pattes agitées d'horribles secousses.

« Les acromentules sont sorties de la forêt, s'exclama Harry.

-Partons d'ici ! Maintenant ! »

Hermione attrapa la manche de Ron et le força à remonter le couloir. Edward suivit le mouvement, de même qu'Allen. Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder en arrière puisqu'Harry ne suivit pas tout de suite. Le Survivant regarda quelques secondes les Weasley, ainsi que Drago qui tentaient de repousser les araignées géantes.

« Harry ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Le sorcier sembla se secouer. Edward retourna son regard devant lui pour remarquer qu'il y avait maintenant une foule de monde dans le couloir. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était leurs alliés ou leur ennemi, il ne se laissa donc pas aller à faire de l'alchimie de passage.

Quoi qu'après réflexion les Mangemorts devaient être les adultes en cape noire. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il claqua des mains et les apposa sur un mur. Plusieurs piques rocheux surprirent les partisans de Jedusor laissant libre champ aux sorciers pour achever leurs adversaires.

« Par ici ! »

Edward tourna la tête à la voix d'Hermione sans voir personne. Il sentit alors une poigne se refermer sur son bras et il se fit tirer derrière une tapisserie. Légèrement étonné il regarda le passage secret autour de lui. Bien sûr il avait entendu qu'il y en avait à Poudlard mais ne s'attendait pas à en utiliser un. Ils eurent le temps de descendre quelques marches en courant que la tapisserie au sommet se déchira.

« POTTER ! »

Deux Mangemorts masqués avaient surgi derrière eux, mais à peine avaient-ils fait le geste de lever leurs baguettes qu'Hermione s'était déjà écriée :

« Glisseo ! »

Edward qui avait claqué des mains ne pu rien faire qu'il se sentit glisser en arrière et tomba durement sur les fesses. Les marches sous leurs pieds s'étaient aplaties formant un toboggan. Edward ne chercha pas à résister, Hermione avait toujours montré qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ils traversèrent comme une flèche la tapisserie qui masquait le pied de l'escalier et atterrirent dans un couloir en roulant sur eux-mêmes, pour finir leur course contre le mur opposé.

« Duro ! »

Edward grimaça en attendant les deux craquements sonores qui retentirent derrière la tenture qui s'était changée en pierre. Il entendit alors du bruit venir de la gauche mais à peine eut-il jeté un coup d'œil qu'il se plaqua contre le mur incitant les sorciers à en faire de même. Une horde de pupitre au galop fonçait devant eux, menée à la baguette par la directrice des Gryffondors qui courait à toutes jambes. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du mur, ils l'entendirent crier la charge.

Edward relâcha sa prise et ils dévalèrent l'escalier voisin pour se retrouver dans un couloir rempli de combattants. Chacun trop occupé pour leur prêter une simple attention. Ils passèrent donc en courant à travers le tumulte. Les sorciers jetant des sorts lorsqu'ils en voyaient l'occasion. Edward usa aussi d'alchimie déstabilisant plus qu'affrontant des adversaires. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire plus. Ce n'était pas leur priorité malheureusement.

Soudain il releva la tête en entendant un grand sifflement et des rires. Qui ? Hormis des Mangemorts pouvait rire dans cette situation. Lorsqu'il releva la tête se fut pour voir un être transparent voler sans balais au dessus d'eux. Un fantôme certainement, même si Edward n'en avait encore jamais vu, il s'en doutait. Celui-ci était de leur côté et jetait sur les Mangemorts des plantes qui semblaient loin d'être inoffensive s'il en croyait les cris de douleur qu'il entendait.

Ils arrivèrent devant un autre escalier qui devait mener au hall principal. Celui-ci ressemblait à une fourmilière tant les combattants grouillaient dans tous les sens. Harry tenta bien de jeter un sort pour aider mais il se rendit compte que c'était plus dangereux qu'autre chose pour ses amis puisqu'il ne retenta pas l'expérience après avoir failli de toucher un élève.

Ils dévalèrent alors l'escalier. Edward tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit du verre se briser. C'était un énorme sablier qui venait de céder et déversait les émeraudes qu'il contenait sur le sol. Il fut alors surpris par deux ombres qui passèrent devant lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Allen qui se saisit rapidement de l'animal qui passait à côté d'eux. Il y eut un choc et l'exorciste fut tiré en avant. Il se défendit pourtant et donna un violent coup sur la tête du loup, qui devait en réalité être un loup-garou. Celui-ci lâcha sa proie qui semblait encore vivante. La bête allait revenir à l'assaut d'Allen lorsque dans un craquement sonore, une boule de cristal lui tomba sur la tête. Le loup s'effondra sur le sol inerte.

Edward suivit du regard une autre boule de cristal voler de l'autre côté du hall. Au même moment, les énormes portes de bois de l'entrée s'ouvrirent à la volée et se fut une véritable invasion d'araignées. Toutes aussi gigantesques que celle du couloir.

Les cris furent unanime d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les adversaires se retournèrent presque d'un même corps vers leur nouvel ennemi.

« Comment on s'y prend pour sortir, s'exclama Ron sa voix dominant les hurlements bien qu'extrêmement pâle.

-Je… »

Edward ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il fut poussé violemment sur le côté. Hagrid venait de passer comme un boulet de canon brandissant un parapluie rose à fleurs. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les araignées tout en hurlant :

« Non ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Ne leur faites pas de mal !

-HAGRID, NON ! »

Harry partit à sa poursuite. Les autres se regardèrent mais de toute façon il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Ils partirent donc à la suite du survivant qui lui-même suivait les araignées sous lesquelles avaient disparu Hagrid. Celles-ci reculaient devant la violence des sortilèges et se repliaient vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors Edward regarda autour de lui et grimaça en tombant sur ce qui devait être un géant. La tête cachée dans l'ombre des nuages. Seuls ses tibias velus, épais, comme des troncs d'arbre, étaient éclairés par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les portes ouvertes du château.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas ! »

Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione qui semblait tétanisée. D'autant plus lorsque le géant défonça d'un poing massif une fenêtre des étages supérieurs. Edward tira la sorcière à sa suite mais elle pointait toujours sa baguette vers le géant.

« Ne fais pas ça ! cria Ron. Si tu le stupéfixies, il va écraser la moitié du château.

-HAGGER ! »

Edward ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite, ils comprit seulement qu'un autre géant venait d'arriver et qu'ils étaient maintenant en train de se battre. La terre tremblant sous leurs pas. Les yeux doré sondèrent la nuit pour retrouver la trace d'Harry qui courait toujours devant eux. Ils traversèrent le parc mais plus ils s'avançaient plus Edward se sentait transpercé par le froid.

L'air extérieur était bien sûr plus frais que celui du château mais pas à ce point. Sa main n'arriva plus à tenir sa prise autour du bras d'Hermione. Alarmée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. L'alchimiste porta une main à sa tête retenant un gémissement. Comprenant trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut Hermione qui cria à l'intention d'Harry :

« Des Détraqueurs ! Les patronus, vite ! »

Rassemblant ses forces Edward tourna la tête vers Allen, celui-ci était soutenu par Ron qui pointait sa baguette droit devant lui. Edward vit un chien en sortir et se diriger droit vers les créatures, rejoint rapidement par une loutre et un cerf. D'un coup le froid reparti et ses jambes tremblèrent moins. Edward entendit l'exorciste remercier Ron.

« Il faut qu'on aille au Saule cogneur ! »

Edward remercia intérieurement Harry de ne pas demander s'ils allaient bien. Leur rencontre avec des Détraqueurs faisaient toujours aussi mal, c'était parfaitement visible pour les trois sorciers. Ils ne cherchent pourtant pas à les protéger et reprirent leur course.

Sa tête le lançait vivement mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'était plus temps de faire des recherches mais il était temps d'agir. Si Edward aimait avoir un plan bien définit en tête, il savait lorsqu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il dû arrêter cependant sa course pour éviter une branche qui arrivait violemment sur lui. L'alchimiste se jeta sur le côté et fit une roulade vers l'avant. Ce qui n'était assurément pas une bonne idée. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre qu'une autre branche lui rentra dedans l'emportant dans les airs.

« Edward !

- _Levi corpus_ ! »

Edward se sentit tiré vers le haut à partir de sa cheville. Tête en bas il pu alors voir ce qui venait de l'agresser. Un énorme arbre qui devait être un saule. Il aurait dû s'en douter lorsqu'Harry avait parlé de saule cogneur. Il rejoignit plus ou moins doucement le sol auprès du Survivant qu'il remercia pour ce sauvetage. Pendant ce temps l'arbre semblait s'être calmé. Ses branches ne bougeaient presque plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il y a un nœud sur le tronc qui permet de le calmer lorsqu'on appuie dessus, lui apprit Hermione.

-Il suffit maintenant de prendre le passage qui est en dessous. On arrivera directement à la Cabane hurlante, expliqua Harry avant d'hésiter.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de se poser des questions vieux, remarqua Ron qui avait déjà un pied dans le dit passage.

-C'est juste que… Voldemort sait. Il s'attend à ce que je vienne cherche le serpent.

-Et bien dans ce cas nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, personne ne sera surpris. »

Harry secoua la tête et reprit un air décidé suivant Ron dans le passage. Edward suivit. Il s'agissait d'un passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre et bas de plafond. Il fut surpris de devoir lui-même se baisser, voir même se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir avancer correctement. Il voyait la lumière vacillante de la baguette de Ron éclairer le chemin comme il pouvait sentir celle de la baguette d'Hermione juste derrière lui.

Puis le tunnel commença à remonter vers la surface. Il y avait même un rai de lumière tout au bout. Alors Harry se retourna et demanda :

« Hermione la cape s'il te plait. »

La sorcière chercha rapidement dans son sac. Edward tendit sa main vers l'arrière et sentit la douce étoffe dans ses mains. Puis il tenta de la passer à Harry, ce qui fut légèrement plus compliqué dans l'obscurité que créaient leur corps face aux baguettes. Mais finalement il réussi à trouver la main d'Harry. Ce dernier s'en couvrit tout comme Ron.

Puis ils arrivèrent derrière une caisse qui devait être mise là pour bloquer le passage. Edward ne voyait plus les deux sorciers et préféra ne pas s'avancer. De toute façon une voix le crispa. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et pourtant il l'a reconnu directement. Celle de Jedusor.

« Ma baguette en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m'a parlé des deux cœurs jumeaux et il m'a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C'est ce que j'ai fait mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter.

-Je… Je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître.

-J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus. La Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette de la Destinée, le Bâton de le Mort. Je l'ai prise à son avien maître. Je l'ai prise dans la tombe d'Albus dumbledore.

-Maître, reprit l'autre d'une voix tremblante et blanche, laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…

-Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Proche de la victoire ? A quel point l'ego de ce sorcier était surdimensionné ? Peut-on appeler ça une victoire si on envoie une armée sur un groupe constitué presque uniquement de collégien ? Et pourtant de ce qu'il avait vu Poudlard se défendait plutôt bien. Ce n'était donc certainement pas une victoire proche pour Voldemort. Il était trop sûr de lui. Il étouffa un grognement lorsque sa tête se mis à brûler. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« La baguette de sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

-Maître ! protesta l'autre.

-Il ne peut en être autrement. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. Maîtriser la baguette pour en découvrir tous les secrets. »

Ce fut comme un choc pour Edward. Il pencha son corps sur le côté pour se reposer contre le mur du passage. Ce type ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il sentit du mouvement derrière. Il se força donc à reprendre le dessus et tourna la tête pour voir Hermione qui s'était mise contre le bord comme lui, laissant ainsi passer Allen.

L'alchimiste se rendit alors compte de l'énorme erreur qu'ils avaient fait en laissant l'exorciste passer en dernier. Si c'était lui qui devait détruire les horcruxes alors il aurait dû être avec Harry. Alors qu'il allait se pousser aussi il entendit un sifflement suivi d'un horrible hurlement. Son regard croisa celui d'Allen et leurs pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

Rapidement ils se mirent en mouvement tous les deux mais Hermione leur attrapa un pied. Elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'ils voulaient rentrer dans la pièce quoi qu'il arrive. Leur petite lutte attira l'attention des deux autres sorciers. Edward comprit alors qu'ils étaient coincés. Avec Allen ils avaient l'avantage de la force mais dans un tunnel comme celui-ci si Harry et Ron voulaient les empêcher de passer ils le feraient sans problème.

Ils virent alors un pied passer devant la fente lumineuse. Edward serra les dents :

« Vous l'avez laissé partir !

-Le serpent était dans une sorte de champ de protection.

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez laissé tuer quelqu'un ? reprit Allen violemment.

-Pas maintenant, reprit Hermione d'une petite voix mais déterminée.

-Dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry apparu alors et d'un mouvement de baguette fit léviter la caisse qui leur barrait le passage. Puis il se faufila dans la pièce. Edward suivit et reconnu, gisant dans son propre sang Rogue, le directeur temporaire de Poudlard. Son poing se serra. Il n'allait pas le plaindre, il se reprochait juste de n'avoir rien pu faire pour un meurtre qui s'était produit presque sous ses yeux.

« Prenez-… les… Prenez-…les… »

Edward comprit en voyant qu'un filet bleu argenté coulait le long de ses yeux. Des souvenirs, Rogue voulait donner des souvenirs à Harry. Hermione lui confia alors une petite fiole où le Survivant versa à l'aide de sa baguette la substance argentée.

« Regardez-… moi. »

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé, Edward, quant à lui, observa le visage indescriptible d'Allen. Ils avaient déjà parlé de la mort et il connaissait le point de vue du jeune homme dessus. Il devait s'en vouloir encore plus que lui. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'il avait commencé sa remontée dans le tunnel.

C'est alors que la même voix froide et aiguë que dans la Grande Salle, parla de nouveau. Si près qu'Edward se prit à regarder vivement autour de lui pour chercher Jedusor.

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait-il. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. »

Edward calqua sa langue contre son palais agacé.

« Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. »

Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'un moldu pourrait surement lui ouvrir sa Porte ?

« Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter, tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.

-Quel con, lâcha Edward.

-Rentrons au château, proposa Hermione qui avait le regard fixe sur Harry.

-Ecoute-moi bien Harry, reprit Edward. Tous ceux qui…

-Oui je sais, coupa-t-il en grimaçant. Ils ont choisi de se battre. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Ils ont juste tous œuvré pour la même cause que la tienne. Et nous devons terminer ce que nous avons commencé maintenant. »

Harry hocha de la tête, la détermination pleinement visible sur ses traits. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione puis tous les cinq reprirent le tunnel pour rejoindre Poudlard. Tournant un dernier regard sur le corps de Rogue.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On parle de vérité et de Vérité.


	24. Vérité

Hey minna-san! La chapitre de la semaine est un peu spécial pour moi. Déjà parce que c'est ce chapitre qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic, ensuite parce qu'Ed est badass et finalement parce qu'enfin vous avez une base d'explication. Enfin je pense que vous verrez tout ça en lisant. En tout cas ce chapitre me tient vraiment à coeur, surtout la fin à vrai dire, donc j'espère d'autant plus que vous l'apprécierez.

Avalon-curse: Sherlock en herbe mdr. Oui je suis d'accord la guerre est un vrai bordel et encore je n'ai pas tout mis. J'ai fait un grand tri avant de faire le chapitre. Pour tout t'avouer je n'aime aps vraiment Rogue alors je n'avais pas d'envie particulière de le sauver et puis c'est une guerre après non Rogues n'aurait jamais raconté de son vivant son histoire. Aucune chance. Ou alors certainement pas comme on la vois dans ses souvenirs. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis parce que je voulais faire un grand final vraiment classe et si Allen et Ed attanquait maintenant il aurait fallu en finir maintenant. Oui Voldemort est un con, mais il est remis à sa place dans ce chapitre. Tu seras peut-être plus inspirée à la fin de ce chapitre, mais sinon c'est pas bien grave déjà tu post une review toi ^^.

Arya39: Gomen, vraiment gomen. Mais Rogues est la personne a ne pas sauver si tu veux que l'histoire prenne une tournure dramatique. Un nouveau squatteur tu as la place pour tous les garder mdr. Que vas-tu faire à Paris? Bah c'est beau ça, t'aurais dû draguer un petit peu, enfin j'imagine qu'avec tous tes squatteur c'est pas forcément simple. Que tentes de te tuer que je le remette sur le droit chemin attention! Je suis capable de prendre la plume pour me venger! J'ai pas comprit pourquoi tu voulais faire un tombeau à ron mdr ^^" J'avoue m'être longtemps demandé qui je tuais ou non mais comme le dit Ace c'est une guerre, il faut un quota. Courage à toi.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le château, passant devant un énorme sabot perdu là par un géant, ils ne purent que remarquer le silence qui régnait dans celui-ci. Il n'y avait plus de sort qui fusaient, plus de cris, plus de détonation. Le hall d'entrée rempli d'émeraude et tâché de sang était totalement déserté. Ils se dirigèrent donc automatiquement vers la Grande Salle.

Les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparues et la salle était bondée. Les survivants, debout par groupe, se tenaient par le cou. Les blessés, rassemblés sur l'estrade, étaient soignés par une infirmière, qui devait être celle de l'école, aidée par d'autres élèves. Les morts étaient étendus côte à côte au milieu de la salle. Il entendit alors un gémissement passer les lèvres de Ron qui se précipita vers sa famille rassemblée autour d'un corps.

Edward baissa la tête et serra les dents. C'était Ginny, celle qui avait tenu tête à Rogue durant l'année avec Neville et Luna. Edward ne la connaissait pas, pas plus que tous les autres mais il savait combien c'était douloureux. Son regard parcouru difficilement les autres corps pour reconnaître celui du nouveau père qui les avait rejoint dans la Cabane aux coquillages. Un autre enfant qui ne connaîtrait pas ses parents. Et Jedusor qui se disait miséricordieux. C'était juste tellement…

Il sentit qu'on posait une main sur son épaule. Sans surprise il tomba sur Allen et ils se décalèrent dans un coin. Ils étaient des intrus ici. Ils n'avaient personne à retrouver, ni personne à pleurer. Alors oui, ils devaient mettre cette heure à profit. Sauf qu'ils entendirent alors Ron crier :

« C'est ta faute ! Avoue !

-Ron arrête, tenta Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-En plus tu te trompes totalement, reprit un des jumeaux. Si Malefoy n'avait pas été là son corps serait resté là-bas. »

Pourtant le dénommé trouva de bon goût de s'éloigner. Si bien qu'en fait il s'approcha d'eux, Edward comprit qu'il se sentait presque aussi peu à sa place qu'eux. Il ne dit donc rien lorsque le sorcier s'adossa contre le mur non loin d'eux. Son attention se reposa alors sur Allen qui s'était rapproché.

« Parle-moi. »

Edward resta quelques secondes surpris. Son esprit eut du mal à comprendre le véritable sens de la demande. Allen n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger. S'il voulait parler c'est parce qu'il avait dû remarquer que son attitude était étrange.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne colle pas, répondit Edward. Ce qu'on fait là, il y a comme une incohérence. Mais je ne pense pas que ce genre de réflexion nous aidera à gagner.

-D'accord. »

Allen fit un bref signe de tête preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'étendre plus sur la question. Edward en fut soulagé et malgré la situation, il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir une certaine chaleur le prendre. A la fin de tout ça, il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec l'exorciste parce qu'il ne le voyait pas sortir de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ? reprit Allen.

-Rien n'est venu, je n'en sais rien.

-Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, proposa Allen.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mon innocence pourrait exorciser l'âme de Voldemort, Edward vit Drago frémir à côté d'eux signe qu'il écoutait la conversation, qui est dans Harry. Il ne resterait alors plus que sa propre âme. Ca marche dans mon monde. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, Allen lui cachait quelque chose par rapport à cette capacité. Il en était sûr. Quant à savoir quoi le problème était tout autre. De toute façon pour le moment ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il jeta alors un regard dans la salle pour tenter d'apercevoir le Survivant mais ne le trouva nulle part. D'un coup inquiet il s'approcha d'Hermione qui tentait de soutenir Ron dans la douleur du deuil.

« Où est partit Harry ?

-Il voulait voir les souvenirs de Rogue, expliqua la demoiselle.

-Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va revenir ? »

Elle secoua la tête signe de son ignorance. C'est alors qu'Edward croisa le regard choqué de Neville. Il n'aima pas ça, il comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

« Il a dit que ça faisait partit du plan, finit par lâcher le sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qui faisait partit du plan ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

-Il… Il est parti, dans la forêt. Il a dit que vous étiez au courant.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron d'une voix enrouée.

-Il a comprit sans qu'on ai besoin de lui dire, laissa échapper Allen à moitié horrifié.

-Il a comprit quoi ? reprit Ron excédé.

-Harry en est un. »

Hermione qui s'était contenue jusque là éclata en sanglot. Edward comprit qu'elle s'en doutait depuis quelques temps sans jamais avoir voulu y croire. Ron était totalement hébété et son regard passait sur les trois autres personnes avec qui il avait passé son année. Edward tourna la tête vers Neville :

« Depuis combien de temps il est parti ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme plus faiblement que tout ce qu'avait pu voir l'alchimiste.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, reprit-il plus doucement.

-Si Harry voulait le faire, s'il n'a rien dit à personne c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrête. Tout comme tous ceux qui sont ici pour avoir voulu le soutenir. »

Il avait beau vouloir le faire croire de toutes ses forces Edward s'en voulait d'avoir laisser faire ça. Il s'en voulait qu'Harry ait à subir ça. S'il était partit voir Voldemort alors il allait mourir. Les sanglots d'Hermione se firent de nouveau entendre alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'essuyer ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur. Edward se décida alors et remonta à grand pas la grande salle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Il est devenu un Horcruxe, on sait ce que ça a apporté à Jedusor mais qu'est-ce que ça a pu apporter à Harry ? Il y a forcément quelque chose qui lui ai arrivé, sinon ce ne serait pas un échange équivalent.

-Il l'est devenu par magie, remarqua Allen qui le suivait.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas croire que créer un Horcruxe ne demande aucun sacrifice.

-Harry doit être comme ces objets, tu ne penses pas, proposa Allen. Immortel.

-C'est ça ! »

Edward s'arrêta et regarda Allen son visage vaguement éclairé. C'était peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais si l'exorciste avait raison. Si Harry était devenu un horcruxe alors tant qu'on ne brisait pas son enveloppe il était immortel.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Potter peut être blessé, remarqua Malefoy à côté de qui ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Mais malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu il est toujours vivant, il a une vitalité propre aux Horcuxes. Peut-être même qu'il trouverait le moyen de survivre s'il était embroché par une épée mais tout cela reste physique. Ce qui marchait pour chacun des autres horcruxes puisqu'il s'agissait d'objet mais Harry est un être vivant.

-Tu proposes d'utiliser le sortilège de la mort sur Harry ? proposa Allen en écarquillant les yeux.

-Donc tu veux tuer Potter.

-Non ça ne le tuera pas… En fait je n'en sais rien mais ça me paraît logique. Surtout si c'est Jedusor lui-même qui le fait. La boucle sera bouclée, il détruira son propre Horcruxe qu'il n'a pas voulu créer mais uniquement son Horcruxe qui sera le premier touché par le sort..

-Tant mieux pour toi, si tu te trouves logique, mais comment tu comptes lui annoncer ? »

Pas besoin de lui annoncé puisqu'il était déjà parti. Edward serra les poings puis il se détourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la salle. Il passa les grandes portes d'entrée et s'assit sur les marches. Il n'avait jamais aimé attendre. Il avait toujours été dans le cœur de l'action. Cependant il savait que si quelque chose devait arriver se serait par la porte d'entrée. Il croisa les mains et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Son regard fixant avec intensité l'horizon. Il hésita à se rendre lui-même dans la forêt pour aider Harry mais si ses hypothèses étaient juste alors il ne ferait que le gêner. Alors il puisa dans la patience que la maturité lui avait apporté.

Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'il sentit qu'Allen venait d'arriver. Que faisaient-ils ici, si les choses devaient se finir, ainsi ? Quel avait été réellement leur rôle ? Trouver et détruire les Horcruxes ? Harry, Ron et Hermione y seraient très bien parvenus seul, peut-être en plus de temps mais ils auraient sans aucun doute réussi.

Comprendre les Reliques ? Ce que voulait en faire Jedusor ? Edward avait préféré ne pas dévoiler les plus grands secrets aux sorciers.

« Harry Potter est mort. »

Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il fermait les paupières tout en retenant son souffle. La sentence était tombée mais c'était bien ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Si Harry était toujours vivant il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait feint la mort. Edward ne le croirait qu'en voyant le Survivant.

« Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. »

Jedusor était un tel ignorant.

« Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frère et vos sœur vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

-Quel con, répéta une nouvelle Edward.

-Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il soit en position de force, remarqua Allen.

-Je ne pense pas, non. »

Il se releva en entendant les autres membres du château sortir et se déplaça vers le côté pour ne pas gêner. En face d'eux s'avançait le groupe de Mangemort. Jedusor tellement sûr de sa supériorité qu'il ne prenait aucune mesure de prévention.

Ils purent tous voir le corps d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid, le visage du semi-géant ravagé par les larmes. La directrice des Gryffondor lâcha un terrible cri de désespoir qui étreint le cœur d'Edward plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il y eut aussi plusieurs cris de protestation jusqu'à ce que Jedusor n'éclate :

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! C'est fini, tout est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Vous voyez ? continua-t-il alors qu'Harry était maintenant étendu devant lui. Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais été rien, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui.

-Et donc ! Qu'es-tu toi ? Si fier d'avoir tué ce si misérable garçon, gronda la voix d'Edward. Comment peux-tu en être si fier puisque tu ne sembles pas l'estimer ou bien es-tu dans le déni ?

-Qui es-tu ? demanda la voix crispée de Voldemort alors que l'alchimiste s'était avancé.

-Je savais bien que ça ne collait pas, soupira-t-il finalement alors qu'il s'arrêtait entre les deux groupes se mettant sciemment en vue de tous. Jamais quelqu'un comme toi ne pouvait gagner cette guerre.

-J'ai tué Harry Potter ! J'ai gagné la guerre.

-Parce qu'une guerre se gagne avec une seule mort ! remarqua le blond. C'est justement pour ce genre de réflexion que je sais qu'un imbécile comme toi n'aurait jamais pu gagner !

-Tu paieras cette insulte de ta vie.

-Tu peux toujours essayer ! Même si tu le regretteras.

-Avada Kadavra. »

Il fit un geste désinvolte de la baguette. Edward vit clairement le jet vert se diriger vers lui, il n'esquissa pourtant pas le moindre mouvement. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc traversa le ciel et il vit sans surprise Allen atterrir devant lui. Son innocence déviant le maléfice. L'exorciste recula tout de même et tangua dangereusement alors qu'Edward le retenait.

« Allen ! s'écria Hermione.

-C'est bon, grommela ce dernier bien que fusillant Edward du regard. Ca ira. »

Sa cape disparut, figeant la scène. Edward se dit que son pari était tout de même risqué si l'innocence d'Allen n'arrivait à supporter qu'un seul maléfice de Jedusor avant d'être hors service. Pourtant c'est un regard déterminé et légèrement arrogant qu'il posa sur Jedusor. Le mage noir ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils pouvaient reproduire ce bouclier à l'infini ou non.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être coupé, jamais tu n'aurais pu gagner. Ce n'est donc pas pour ça qu'Il nous a envoyé ici.

-Dumbledore n'a…

-Qui a dit que je parlais de Dumbledore, contra Edward. Je parle de ce que tu cherches vraiment. Ce que tu pensais pouvoir trouver grâce à cette baguette mais que tu ne pourras même jamais effleuré.

-Lui… Tu l'as vu Lui ? ragea Voldemort.

-Putain, oui, et ça me gave de voir qu'Il a encore réussi à me manipuler. Désolé Allen de ne pas l'avoir comprit avant. On était pas là pour se battre, mais pour transmettre un message à tous les sorciers. Aux uns comme aux autres, clama-t-il en regardant un clan puis l'autre. On est là pour raviver les souvenirs que vous avez dérivés en conte. Mais tu sais quoi Jedusor. Juste parce que ça me fait chier d'honorer ma part d'un marché bidon je vais ouvrir la Porte pour toi. Il t'expliquera de vive voix ce que tu ne comprends pas, même si bien sûr tu devras en payer le prix.

-Lord Voldemort n'a aucun prix à payer où que ce soit, il prend juste ce dont il a besoin.

-Lord Voldemort n'est qu'un ignorant qui parle à la troisième personne et qui réalisera sa plus grande quête grâce à un moldu.

-Tu es un… Mais c'est pour ça que tu as dû payer le prix, reprit-il d'une voix plus hautaine. En tant que sorcier, je ne…

-Au roi qui voulait l'immortalité Il a pris la vie et ainsi que celle de tout son peuple, claqua d'une voix impérieuse l'alchimiste ce qui fit frémir les spectateur autant que ses paroles. Aux enfants qui voulaient serrer de nouveau leur mère contre eux Il a pris le corps. A la mère qui voulait rendre la vie à son fils mort né Il a pris la possibilité de donner naissance à nouveau. Au colonel qui rêvait d'un futur pour son peuple Il a pris la vue. Il se fout complètement de qui passe la Porte, tout le monde en paie le prix. »

Il claqua à ce moment des mains et les apposa à terre. Il n'eut même pas vraiment à se concentrer pour sentir la puissance qui émanait de la Baguette de Sureau. Elle irradiait de tant de puissance qu'il en serait presque jouissif pour lui de l'utiliser mais Edward se concentra pour n'en prendre que l'essentiel.

« Alors, je me demande bien ce qu'Il va te prendre, à toi, tout Seigneur de Ténèbres que tu es, qui veut la puissance pour écraser les peuples. »

Deux immenses portes apparurent derrière Lord Voldemort. Même Edward fut impressionné. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes. Elles étaient d'une présence écrasante. Bientôt elles s'ouvrirent et les mêmes mains noires vinrent s'enrouler autour du sorcier. Les ricanements, l'œil perçant derrière les portes étaient toujours les mêmes qu'à l'époque. Edward savait que la Vérité n'en resterait pas là avec lui, mais il n'allait pas être un simple messager. D'autant plus que la Vérité avait elle-même biaisé son marché.

Puis les portes se refermèrent et disparurent laissant les autres dans une incertitude planante. Edward discerna alors un mouvement du corps d'Harry. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres mais il fallait soigner son entrée alors il cria :

« Pas maintenant ! Que personne n'attaque maintenant.

-Edward tu as dit que vous deviez nous donner un message ? reprit Hermione.

-Ouais ! Un message pour tous les sorciers, alors prenez le temps de le noter dans vos contes et dans vos manuels d'histoire. La magie ne vous est pas dû, vous payez le prix pour pouvoir l'utiliser et ce prix est l'ignorance. C'est pour ça qu'elle est magique, parce que tout est possible puisqu'il n'y a pas de limite à ce qu'on ne comprend pas. Ce que cherchait à faire Jedusor est d'ouvrir la Porte qui mène à cette compréhension, elle n'est pas faite pour vous. Ne cherchez pas à l'approcher ou vous perdrez votre magie, voir pire.»

Il oublia parfaitement d'expliquer pourquoi Jedusor avait voulu ouvrir la Porte. Dire qu'il y avait plus de connaissance que dans toutes les bibliothèques du monde entier aurait été trop tentant pour d'autres sorciers.

C'est alors que le serpent à côté d'Harry se mit à se tortiller douloureusement. Prit de spasme et poussant des sifflements qui semblaient douloureux. Edward ne l'aurait pas parié mais il se doutait fortement que se serait le prix demandé par la Vérité à Jedusor. Le dernier lien qui le raccrochait à la vie. D'ailleurs le serpent finit par disparaître en poussière alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau pour laisser ressortir le sorcier.

Tous observèrent le plus grand mage noir de sa génération. Ce dernier avait le regard totalement fixe sur Edward. Puis doucement mais surement un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Dire qu'un Moldu comme toi a pu avoir accès à ça.

-Tu n'as toujours rien comprit de toute évidence. Face à la Lui il n'y a ni Moldu ni sorcier, il n'y a que des humains, Edward soupira doucement, Allen tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Votre plus grosse erreur Tom, c'est de prendre pour acquis ce qui vous intéresse et de délaisser tout le reste. Par exemple que Rogue n'était pas le véritable propriétaire de cette baguette… Mais aussi qu'il existe des choses plus implacables que la mort dans nos mondes. »

Edward sourit en regardant vers le mage noir qui écumait de toute évidence de rage face à leur indifférence à la menace qu'il était sensé représenter. Edward connaissait la sensation de brûlure que donnait l'afflux de connaissance par la Vérité. Jedusor n'était de toute évidence pas au mieux de sa forme. L'air était à trancher au couteau mais le sorcier n'osait pas renvoyer un sortilège. Il ne voulait certainement pas se faire contrer une deuxième fois devant sa _cour_.

« Fais-nous un beau finish, lança Edward à Harry.

-A qui parles-tu ?!

-A moi ! »

Harry se releva envoyant un coup de baguette à son ennemi qui se retrouva projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait avant que Voldemort ne lance un sortilège lui-même ce qui relança les combats.

Edward fut éblouis par l'éclat de l'innocence d'Allen mais se reprit rapidement et rentra lui-même dans la danse. Observant du coin de l'œil le combat d'Harry où les deux adversaires tournaient face à face. Ils se parlaient mais Edward ne s'occupa pas vraiment de quoi et s'acharna plutôt à faire tomber le plus de Mangemorts possible.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: la fin de Voldemort.


	25. Ensemble

hey minna-san. Voilà un autre chapitre que j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment aimé écrire parce qu'enfin Edward peut parler avec Allen. Lui parler d'eux je veux dire et que juste faire ça et mettre les chose au plat m'a fait un plaisir fou. Vous pouvez pas savoir et si Lucy revient vraiment me metre un com je sens que je vais avoir plein de gagatisme mdr. Enfin je vais vous laisser découvrir ça

Avalon-curse: Ouais j'ai décidé que c'était Ginny plutôt que Fred pour quelques raisons, la première étant que je l'aimais vachement moins aussi et l'autre que je voulais un Harry libre. En quelque sorte. Et oui Ed et allen se sont réveiller un peu tard mais parce que je voulais faire cette scène badass devant tout le monde donc il fallait que les choses se passent à peu près similairement. Parce que oui j'aime aussi quand Ed dit ses quatre vérités aux méchant. Parce que dans ces moments-là il a vraiment la classe. Allen est toujours aussi suicidaire, certes mais c'est Allen et il protège Ed, c'est pas rien non plus. Quant au reste de ta review, je suis extrêmement contente que tu ai remarqué ce détail que je pensais légèrement noyé dans le flot d'information. Il y a une explication et elle viendra le moment venu, je te le promets. Et la contrepartie de Voldi c'était la mort de son serpent. ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Edward enferma plusieurs Mangemorts sous un monticule de terre. Étrangement la plus part des sorciers les évitaient, Allen et lui, qu'ils soient de leur côté ou non. Ron et Hermione étaient hors de vue mais certainement aux côtés d'Harry qui était au milieu de l'agitation. D'ailleurs rapidement la plupart des Mangemorts transplanèrent, sentant la fin de leur maître proche.

Il entendit de loin Harry évoquer les raisons qui faisaient que Voldemort n'était pas réellement le propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau. Jedusor ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre compte. Edward se rapprocha mais sentit alors sa tête le brûler. Il grimaça de douleur et se laissa aller contre les bras qui voulaient bien le soutenir. Lorsque la douleur voulu bien refluer il croisa le regard d'Allen. Encore un peu et ils pourraient parler.

Son plan lui était venu en entendant Harry parler de cette baguette. Cette baguette qu'il avait forcée à ouvrir une Porte alors qu'elle n'était même pas dans ses mains. Il avait la solution à son problème, ou presque.

Une détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et l'alchimiste vit des gerbes de flammes dorées qui produire plusieurs étincelles volages. Les deux sortilèges s'étaient touchés et s'affrontaient maintenant mais Harry avait l'avantage. Il avait toujours sa baguette et Jedusor avait la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. Une baguette, qui bien que puissante, ne lui répondait pas totalement.

Les yeux dorés suivirent la Baguette de Sureau voler pour rejoindre Harry. Un _expeliarmus_ bien évidemment venant d'Harry. Il était comme eux, il ne voulait pas prendre la vie et ne jetterait certainement jamais un sort qui le ferait.

Jedusor chuta pourtant au sol vaincu. Edward ne comprit pas vraiment mais n'irait pas plaindre le mage noir. Après tout il avait déjà eu sa deuxième chance. Même s'il y avait plus douloureux que la mort comme châtiment. Peut-être que la Vérité aurait dû le laisser errer dans son antre pour l'éternité. Lui qui voulait tellement la connaissance.

Le silence ambiant éclata en cri, en acclamation, en rugissement autour d'Harry qui ne devait plus savoir où donner de la tête. Alors Edward regarda Allen, qui le relâcha, et ils décidèrent tous deux de se mettre en retrait.

Harry resta occupé une large partie de la matinée. Hermione et Ron se retirèrent ils avaient apparemment besoin de parler entre eux aussi. Alors il resta vraiment seul avec Allen dans le hall d'entrée délabré. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment rentrer dans la Grande Salle, ils ne s'y sentaient pas à leur place.

Même s'ils ne faisaient aucun deuil, un silence tacite s'était arrangé entre eux. Edward réfléchissait encore aux détails de ce qui allaient suivre lorsqu'Allen demanda d'une voix enrouée.

« Et maintenant ? Comment ça va se passer ? »

Il parlait bien sûr de leur retour. Les yeux gris fixaient le sol sans vouloir se poser sur l'alchimiste qui s'en trouva agacé. Il remonta alors les deux marches qui le séparaient d'Allen et demanda d'une voix implacable.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il vit avec plaisir Allen faire ce qui lui était demandé. De la surprise au fond de son regard triste. Il n'aurait pas dû être triste il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. A moins bien sûr que c'était leur séparation qui le rendait triste, contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu laisser paraître. Edward s'accroupit à côté de lui et passa une main sur sa joue, laissant une nouvelle fois son pouce effleurer la marque rouge. Il vit les lèvres du blandinet trembler avant de se raffermir. Son regard se durcit et il se dégagea de cette main.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que… »

Il ne pu finir. Edward ne le laissa pas finir. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots aussi blessants que mensongers. Alors il couvrit cette bouche honteuse de ses propres lèvres. Il vit Allen écarquiller les yeux puis s'écarter vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! »

Il se leva rapidement et mit encore plus de distance entre eux, fuyant clairement Edward qui n'abandonna certainement. Il attrapa le bras de l'exorciste le forçant à se retourner vers lui.

« Parce que je ne compte pas t'abandonner maintenant.

-Qu… Quoi ? »

Le visage d'Allen semblait torturé comme s'il ne savait pas quel sentiment devait se montrer sur ses traits. Edward y reconnu rapidement de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la joie et de la peur. Le reste passa trop rapidement. Il pinça ses lèvres avant de se constituer une expression déterminée.

« Je veux t'aider, je veux être là pour t'aider parce que je… »

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Edward fit la gênante constatation qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de penser ces mots plutôt que de les avouer à voix haute. Il voulait cependant que ce soit clair dans la tête d'Allen pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Alors il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Je t'aime Allen. »

L'exorciste prit un air paniqué et tenta de se dégager de la prise qu'entretenait Edward sur lui. Cependant il tint bon et empêcha l'autre de s'éloigner. Alors le blandinet attaqua autrement.

« Tu te fais mal pour rien, ou alors tu veux abandonner ton propre monde ?

-J'ai la solution pour ça. »

Allen paru troublé et Edward vit un semblant d'espoir passer dans ses yeux. Il se décida alors à le lâcher.

« Attends-moi là. J'ai un dernier détail à régler. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Allen de répondre qu'il descendit totalement les escaliers pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle était beaucoup plus animée que la dernière fois où il y était rentré. On lui lança des regards torves, surpris, anxieux ou encore reconnaissants. Edward répondit à ses derniers mais ne s'attarda pas. Il cherchait une personne précise.

Il la retrouva dans un coin de la pièce avec ses parents. Tous trois jetaient des regards autour d'eux. Comme s'ils ne sentaient pas à leur place. D'autant plus lorsqu'Edward s'approcha d'eux. Lucius Malefoy voulu faire face mais Drago se leva en premier. Peu sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais Edward le coupa.

« J'ai une requête pour toi. »

Le sorcier sembla secoué, il lança un regard en arrière vers ses parents. Edward lui laissa le temps de comprendre la nouvelle. Le regard doré s'attarda sur Mrs Malefoy, à qui il fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Elle lui renvoya le geste alors que Drago se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerais que tu écoutes une conversation.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'en as pas l'obligation mais j'aimerais que tu entendes pour que tu puisses choisir. »

Il vit bien que Drago ne comprenait pas réellement où il voulait en venir mais il ne voulait pas être plus explicite pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ou le faire culpabiliser. S'il se contentait d'écouter leur conversation caché alors il pourrait faire son choix sans se sentir trop obligé.

« Je peux bien te suivre.

-Merci. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se rapprocha de la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Reste là tu devrais tout entendre, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer.

-D'accord. »

Le sorcier était suspicieux mais c'était tout à son honneur et Edward ne s'en vexa pas. Il sortit de la salle pour retrouver Allen, qui était en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Surpris il s'avança tout de même, léger sourire aux lèvres. Tous étaient réunis. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler de ça dans le dos des Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai pris ma décision. En fait je l'ai décidé peu après la douche froide que tu m'as passé sous la tente, reprit Edward plus pour Allen qui semblait prêt à fuir de nouveau. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre le problème, et tu avais totalement raison. Enfin à ce moment là mais je ne suis pas décidé à te laisser retourner affronter ta guerre seul. Alors il se passe que je vais suivre Allen dans son monde. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Allen tourna la tête vers les sorciers, tout particulièrement vers Hermione qui avait toujours su refreiner leurs ardeurs. Il sursauta cependant lorsque Ron déclara fortement :

« J'en suis.

-Pardon ? Non je…

-S'il te plait Allen, demanda Harry en baillant, accepte notre aide, je suis trop fatigué pour parlementer pendant des heures.

-Mais vous venez tout juste de sortir de votre propre guerre, vous n'avez pas à vous…

-Une guerre à laquelle tu as participé. Qui sait si sans toi nous aurions réussi aussi rapidement à détruire tous ces Horcruxes, argumenta Hermione. Nous ne savions même pas comment les détruire !

-Je ne peux pas… Chez moi c'est, plutôt avec moi c'est dangereux. Edward le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je venais juste de m'enfuir de la congrégation. Je dois maintenant être déclaré comme ennemi. Sans compter que j'ai quelqu'un qui veut me tuer et les Noah qui tentent à tout prix de me faire rejoindre leur cause. Non, je suis la dernière personne avec qui vous devriez être dans mon monde.

-Tu te rends comptes que tu viens d'en dévoiler plus sur toi en quelques secondes, là, que durant toute l'année ? s'amusa Edward.

-Et tu pensais vraiment que nous dire ça nous donnerait envie de te laisser partir seul alors que tu nous as déjà sauvé la vie ? fit valoir Harry. Après tout une guerre ça ne se gagne pas tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il vicieusement.

-C'est vrai Allen, reprit Hermione. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »

Allen détourna les yeux gêné par ces attaques. Edward attrapa sa main et noua leurs doigts. Si cela choqua les sorciers ils n'en dirent rien. Il força Allen à le regarder dans les yeux et répéta une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une affirmation. Je ne te laisserais pas repartir là-bas seul. »

Et Allen céda. Il en était sûr, rien qu'à sentir la pression qui s'était faite sur ses doigts. Allen ne voulait pas vraiment les laisser derrière, il s'inquiétait juste pour eux. Il ne devait pas vouloir les voir se mêler à des problèmes qui le concernaient et qui étaient fort potentiellement mortels. Cependant ce qu'Harry avait comprit pendant cette année et qu'il avait lui-même répété au blandinet, c'était qu'il fallait accepter les mains qui se tendaient vers nous.

« Mais le problème reste le même de toute façon, finit-il par dire d'une voix timide. C'est la Vérité qui nous a amené ici.

-La Vérité nous a roulés avec son marché, alors je ne compte pas Le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. J'ai une théorie qui pourrait nous faire passer d'un monde à l'autre sans recourir à Lui.

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione impressionnée.

-Il faut que plusieurs éléments se mettent en place mais selon moi c'est tout à fait possible.

-Comment ? demanda Allen qui serra encore plus fort ses doigts.

-Par l'arche, c'est comme ça qu'Il l'a appelé.

-L'arche ? reprit l'exorciste montrant parfaitement sa stupeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

-C'est… Allen hésita avant de répondre. Un lieu interdimentionnel. Dans mon monde il permet de se déplacer rapidement d'un endroit à une autre en passant par une sorte de plateforme de transfert. Mais ça ne marche que dans le même monde.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Edward cette fois amusé. Tu n'as jamais tenté d'essayer autrement, n'est-ce pas. Si je me souviens bien Il a dit que tu aurais pu ouvrir ma Porte. Et Road a laisser sous-entendre qu'il était possible de l'utiliser pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Comme elle l'a fait.

-Je te rappelle que la Vérité a aussi laissé sous-entendre que si je le faisais mon esprit serait consumé, remarqua Allen.

-Et c'est pour ça que je n'y ai pensé que maintenant. Enfin presque, j'ai trouvé la solution, je pense avec la Baguette de Sureau. Je vais être honnête avec vous, la porte que cette baguette à ouverte était sans précédant. En fait si assisté à plus impressionnant mais il s'agissait d'une porte ouverte grâce au sacrifice de tout un pays et non plus avec une simple baguette.

-Quoi ? couina Hermione.

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard si vous voulez. En attendant si on utilise le pouvoir de cette baguette avec l'arche tu pourrais ouvrir n'importe quelle porte vers n'importe quel monde.

-Mais on ne peut pas utiliser réellement cette baguette, nous, remarqua Ron.

-Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je suis là, se fit entendre la voix traînante de Drago qui se montra dans le hall.

-Malefoy, s'écrièrent les trois sorciers.

-Et tu as décidé de rester.

-J'ai… une dette envers lui, désigna-t-il Allen.

-Il s'agit de nous emmener et de nous ramener, tu en es conscient.

-Arrêtes tu vas lui faire peur, charia Ron un peu trop sérieusement pour que cela paraisse une simple raillerie.

-J'ai dit que je le ferais Weasley. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. »

Bien qu'il était totalement blanc il y avait de la détermination dans son regard. C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Edward. Harry et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards inquiets alors que Ron fusillait toujours du regard l'autre sorcier. Puis finalement un soupire échappa à Allen.

« Merci.

-C'est rien, on te doit bien ça, vieux, répondit Ron après un temps en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule.

-Ca vous dérange si je vais dormir maintenant ? demanda Harry.

-Dépêche-toi d'y aller, s'amusa Edward. Je pense qu'on a tous mérité au moins une journée de repos.

-Il va falloir que j'explique ça à mes parents maintenant », se lamenta Ron.

Il n'était pas le seul à voir la tête de Drago. Allen semblait hésiter à ce qu'il allait faire, parce qu'après tout les sorciers partaient pour lui. C'est alors que le bon sens d'Hermione se rappela à eux.

« Tu devrais aussi aller te reposer Allen, tu as détruit deux Horcruxe en très peu de temps, tu dois être fatigué.

-J'ai… connu pire.

-Je m'en occupe, trancha Edward vers qui la sorcière tourna une tête rassurée. Viens.

-Mais vous allez où ? demanda Ron surpris.

-La salle sur demande voudra surement bien nous donner un dortoir.

-J'ai mieux pour vous jeunes gens. »

Edward se tourna surpris pour faire face à Minerva MacGonagall. Allen détacha sa main de la sienne surpris tandis que la dame s'approchait d'eux. Elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée et l'air sévère qu'elle devait normalement porter semblait considérablement adoucit. C'était elle qui avait rapidement prit les choses en main même après la guerre, ce qui prouvait qu'on pouvait sans problème compter sur elle.

« J'ose espérer que vous passerez la nuit ici, bien qu'il me semble avoir comprit de votre clairvoyant discours que vous n'êtes pas de nos contrées.

-Merci pour votre hospitalité, répondit Allen.

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous avez joué un grand rôle dans cette guerre, c'est donc à nous de vous remercier.

-Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, assura-t-il de nouveau.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous installer. »

Une lueur douce passa dans les yeux de la vieille dame qui les devança. Edward jeta un dernier regard aux sorciers avant de la suivre. Malefoy était déjà partit. Quant à Ron et Hermione ils semblaient en concertation, surement sur ce qu'ils allaient dire aux Weasley. Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs de l'école, que la guerre avait bien amochés, Edward faisait attention au parcours histoire de retrouver son chemin le lendemain. Puis finalement la sorcière s'arrêta en face d'un tableau.

« Dame Lavalan, voulez-vous bien ?

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit le tableau.

-Décidément la magie… murmura Edward en regardant le tableau de plus près.

-Veuillez cesser jeune homme, c'est tout à fait déplacé de votre part.

-Dame Lavalan est un peu vieille école, leur apprit MacGonagall mais elle vous laissera passer si vous lui demandez poliment.

-Nous le ferons, assura Allen. Merci.

-J'aimerais vous poser une question si vous le permettez. »

Edward vit Allen tourner le regard vers lui. Il n'était pas méfiant, il voulait juste avoir son avis avant de répondre le plus naturellement possible.

« Bien sûr, allez-y, finit-il d'ailleurs par répondre.

-Vous ne venez pas de notre monde, c'était une affirmation et non pas une question, pourtant vous nous avez aidé. Comment la société sorcière peut-elle rembourser sa dette envers vous ?

-Votre dette est déjà payée, assura alors rapidement Edward créant la première surprise chez la femme. Les trois véritables héros de cette guerre ont choisi de venir avec nous pour une période indéterminée.

-Si vous voulez faire quelque chose alors protégez plutôt leur départ. »

Edward vit la sorcière ouvrir la bouche de nouveau puis la fermer pour se pincer les lèvres. Elle avait une autre question, certainement plusieurs autres en fait. Allen eut apparemment de la sollicitude puisqu'il expliqua.

« Ils ont tenu à m'aider. Lorsqu'ils ont apprit que j'avais des problèmes ils ont tenus à venir m'aider.

-Cela ne m'étonne guère, confia-t-elle. Potter, Weasley et Granger ont un don pour se mêler des problèmes d'autrui.

-Il y aura aussi Drago Malefoy, ajouta Edward.

-Malefoy ? reprit-elle cette fois réellement étonnée avant de se reprendre. J'ai vu Mr Malefoy en action pendant la guerre. Mr Potter m'a aussi expliqué le rôle de Narcissa Malefoy durant la guerre. Je parlerais pour leur cause si j'en vois le besoin. »

Edward sourit. Il avait atteint son but. Sourire que lui renvoya la directrice des Gryffondor puis elle décréta les laisser se reposer avant de repartir. Le tableau pivota alors sur lui-même comme celui d'Ariana pour leur découvrir une petite chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse pour contenir deux lits. Jusqu'à maintenant l'adrénaline avait empêché l'alchimiste de ressentir la fatigue mais à la vue du lit il ne pensa plus qu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Cependant avant il avait encore une dernier chose à faire. Il appela son compagnon de chambre qui découvrait délicieusement la douceur du matelas. En entendant son nom Allen se retourna. Edward glissa une main sur sa joue et embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il constata avec plaisir qu'Allen ne chercha pas à fuir cette fois. Le blandinet laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule d'Edward et laissa échapper dans un soupire.

« Tu n'es pas fair-play. »

Edward sourit, faisant passer sa main dans les mèches blanches, non il ne lui laisserait plus le temps d'avoir peur.

* * *

Alors? Vous pensiez vraiment que ça aller s'arrêter là?

Prochain chapitre: Allen parle enfin de lui, et pour parler, il parle.


	26. Akuma et Noah

Hey minna-san, contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous ai plus. Vraiment, parce que dans l'idée de base ça devait se terminer là et ne pas aller dans l'univers de DGM, même si j'étais encore entre une fin tragique où ils ne devaient plu se revoir et l'a possibilité de voyager entre les mondes. Mais comme je suis très faible et qu'on m'a demander (supplier?) de ne pas 'marrêter là (oui je parle de toi Lucy) je vous ai pondu ça.

Même si pour le coup je penser avoir plus de réaction sur la mise en couple officiel d'Ed et Allen. Enfin dans tout les cas contente et je vous préviens les surprise ne sont pas finies.

Pas pour ce chapitre parce que normalement vous connaissez tout, mais il fallait bien que les sorciers et Ed en apprennent plus sur le monde d'Allen avant d'y aller. Et puis pour une fois que otre blandinet se confit, et bien ça prend tout le chapitre ou presque. Un peu comme Ed à Gringotts. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir ça.

Avlon-curse: Ahah je suis contente de pouvoir apporter un peu de bonheur avec juste quelques mots ^^. Je voyais vraiment bien Allen paniqué de toutes ces choses qu'il ressent et qu'Ed lui retourne, surtout à ce moment-là de sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago de côté... même si dans cette fic j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à l'intégrer au trio... C'est dure T.T J'ai beaucoup aimé la scène où Harry veut convaincre Allen à coup de fatigue. Je l'imaginais tellement. MacGo c'est bien comme ça que je vois le personne de manière générale, sauf que d'habitude elle n'a pas spécialement de raison de montrer excessivement son côté maternelle. Alors concernant les scan, je vais faire des clins d'oeil mais comme je ne vois absolument pas où elle veut en venir (non mais c'est l'anarchie cette suite ) je ne vais pas les suivre comme j'ai suivi Harry Potter.

Arya39: Et ouais Allen parle de lui, enfin du moins de son monde. Non je suis contre, je mets un chapitre toutes les semaines, il me faut un com toutes les semaines, c'est tout mdr. Ton festival c'est bien passé? Il était cool? Ouais fallait quand même que je fasse mourir un Weasley, j'allais pas remettre tout sur Ron encore une fois et il me fallait un Harry "libre" comme tu dis ^^". Je suis pas sûre que tu vas directement aimé ce que je fais de Neah ^^". Courage avec tous tes résidents!

Lucy: Parce que j'arrive pas à t'appeler autrement (je mettrais pas Noko ici, hein, mdr ^^) Quoi y sont pas mignon mes deux petits minus (même si Ed est plus si minus que ça). Et je connais ton autre compte, t'as juste changer de nom ça l'a changé sur tous tes autres com que t'as fait connectée mdr. Quoi je suis pas réaliste sur le gagatisme, peut-être? Je suis plus sur la MA maintenant, donc oui je fais les choses différemment. mdr. J'ai réussi à garder Drago, je suis pas sûre du tout d'arriver à le mettre en couple avec Harry même si j'aimerais bien. Et oui, au final Allen est assez égoïste mais ça arrive même eux meilleurs. Bien sûr qu'il faut garder les caractère des perso, sinon ça ne sert à rien de les utiliser. Non review trop courte fait mieux la prochaine fois mdr!

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Edward remarqua que son dos le remerciait d'avoir enfin dormi dans un vrai lit. Puis un regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il voyait l'horizon se teinter doucement d'orange. Le regard doré migra alors vers Allen toujours endormi sur l'autre lit. La veille ils étaient presque tombés d'un coup vers le milieu d'après-midi.

Edward bailla longuement et étira ses membres. Bien sûr ses mouvements réveillèrent rapidement Allen. Il lui fit alors un sourire vaguement désolé. Le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son visage dans le but de mieux se réveiller. Son ventre s'en chargea finalement émettant un puissant grondement, ce qui ne manqua de faire rire Edward.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Je suppose que oui, répondit Allen avec une petite moue.

-Tu peux te rendormir il est encore tôt.

-Ca ira… il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il reprenne, Edward.

-Hum ?

-Je voulais te remercier… pour hier et de l'aide que… »

Allen se tut lorsqu'Edward se leva de son lit pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. L'alchimiste eut le temps de constater que son automail le brûlait lorsqu'il voulait le faire fonctionner mais ne s'y attarda pas. Son regard s'arrêta sur Allen qui, cette fois, le soutint.

« Je ne te laisserais pas Allen. C'est une promesse. »

Le blandinet hocha doucement de la tête sans couper leur contact visuel puis attrapa sa main. Il tira dessus pour le faire se baisser assez et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore.

« Je ne sais pas si tout ça finira bien, confia-t-il après, mais j'ai compris que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis.

-Il paraît que je suis têtu.

-Je l'avais remarqué.

-Et je n'aime pas vivre dans le déni. »

Allen laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'était pas totalement joyeux mais pas complètement jaune non plus alors ce n'était pas si mal. Son ventre fit alors de nouveau des siennes et Edward laissa son propre rire emplir plus surement la petite chambre. Il se redressa et entraîna Allen qui tenait toujours sa main.

« Allons te chercher à manger. »

Il accepta finalement et tout deux sortirent de la chambre après s'être habillés convenablement. Edward fit marcher sa mémoire pour retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle. Si sa mémoire était bonne son sens de l'orientation était pour le moins déplorable. Allen semblait encore plus perdu que lui. Alors dans ce château immense ils eurent du mal à s'y retrouver.

Jusqu'à tomber sur l'escalier principal avec un certain soulagement. Il y avait déjà du bruit venant de la Grande Salle. De toute évidence ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être si matinal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les regards ou presque se posèrent sur eux et un certain silence se fit. Edward revit les regards anxieux voir effrayés. Jusqu'à ce que Neville sorte du lot.

« Venez vous installer.

-Merci. »

Edward remonta la foule, suivit par son compagnon. Il ignora sans aucun problème ceux qui semblaient juger sa présence indésirable et s'installa à côté de ceux qui les avaient accueillit la veille dans la salle sur demande. Le silence dura quelques secondes. Des regards s'échangèrent puis se fut une cacophonie sans nom. Edward ne réussi à capter que certaines phrases les autres restants incompréhensibles dans le brouhaha.

« Merci pour hier !

-Sérieux vous êtes incroyable ?

-… Vraiment des Moldus ?

-C'était juste sensationnel, voir les Carrows comme ça ?

-Mais comment vous…

-Et puis ce… »

Edward éclata de rire lorsqu'il remarqua les belles rougeurs sur les joues d'Allen qui répondait plus ou moins aux questions. Cela eut au moins l'effet de radoucir les échanges. Il tourna alors la tête pour répondre à ses propres questions.

« Oui on est bien des moldu, non je n'ai pas été mordu par un loup-garou.

-Mais tes yeux ? demanda une sorcière.

-C'est un héritage de famille. Dans le pays d'où vient mon père ce n'était pas si rare que ça.

-Comment tu as trouvé le courage de parler comme ça à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Déjà en l'appelant par son nom. Et puis j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire. Je sais comment je dois vivre ma vie sans qu'un mage noir vienne me l'expliquer.

-C'est des arts-martiaux que tu fais ? coupa quelqu'un d'autre changeant totalement le cours de la conversation.

-Oui, c'est une méthode de combats qui me vient de mon maître. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'il ne suffisait pas d'entraîner l'esprit mais que le corps était aussi important.

-Mais je t'ai vu faire de la magie, remarqua une sorcière.

-Ca s'appelle de l'alchimie. Certainement pas de la magie je ne fais rien apparaître du néant, moi. Et après c'est de nous qu'on a peur, plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est quoi alors si c'est pas de la magie ?

-De la transformation de matière en quelque sorte. »

Il y eut des regards échangés et Edward en profita pour se servir à manger. Il tourna la tête vers Allen dont il croisa le regard et sourit doucement. L'exorciste répondit. Il semblait amusé lui aussi par la situation.

Les choses ne se calmèrent pour eux que lorsqu'Hermione et Ron firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Edward était à moitié surpris de ne pas voir Harry mais celui-ci ne voulait surement pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'eux main dans la main. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et répondirent à leur tour à leur lot de questions impatientes. Puis au bout d'un temps, qui paru trop court à Edward pour qu'il ne soit pas calculé, Hermione se leva emportant avec elle de la nourriture.

Alors Edward suivi le mouvement incitant Allen à faire de même. A l'image d'Hermione le blandinet emporta les restes de son repas qui était réellement conséquent ce matin-là. Ils sortirent alors du château et retrouvèrent Harry proche du lac. Celui-ci était assis et contemplait l'eau d'un air absent. Edward tapota son épaule amicalement.

« Soulagé ?

-En parti, assura-t-il bien que son regard restait encore voilé.

-On t'a pris à manger, confia Hermione tout en lui tendant la nourriture.

-Merci 'Mione. »

Il se mit à manger avec Allen qui avait reprit son repas comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Edward resta un moment à regarder la surface de l'eau à son tour. Il y remarqua du mouvement mais n'arriva pas à découvrir quelles créatures pouvaient provoquer de tel mouvement. C'est lorsqu'il se retourna vers le reste du groupe qu'il pu remarquer Drago s'avancer vers eux. Sa démarche était hésitante et il avançait surement bien moins vite que ce qu'il aurait pu. Il ne fit pourtant pas mine un instant de faire demi-tour.

Il lui fit alors un hochement de tête pour le saluer, approuvant ainsi son avancée. Hermione remarqua son mouvement et se retourna. Elle resta quelques secondes muette puis se décala comme pour laisser une place au nouveau venu mais finalement il s'installa de l'autre côté.

« Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, déclara Allen faisant fi du malaise qui avait pris les sorciers. Puisque vous voulez m'accompagner je vais devoir vous expliquer comment sont les choses chez moi. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Edward s'installa alors à terre avec les autres et porta toute son attention au jeune homme qui semblait chercher par où commencer. Il soupira doucement et finit par dire.

« Tout a commencé lorsque le Comte Millénaire a voulu exterminer le monde tel qu'on le connaissait. Il voulait en créer un nouveau à son image avec ses propres Dieu. C'était il y a 7000 ans d'après Komui-san. »

Edward fronça les sourcils encore un qui voulait s'en prendre aux dieux. A la Vérité. C'était louche qu'Il laisse Allen partir dans ce cas pour une affaire comme transmettre un message aux sorciers.

« C'est aussi à cette époque qu'un homme a créé l'innocence, il l'a utilisée pour confronter le Comte et a gagné son combat ou presque. S'en suivit trois jours d'apocalypse que la bible raconte comme le Déluge.

-Le Déluge ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Tu connais ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, enfin… ici on en fait état dans des religions moldus.

-Chez moi aussi, répondit Allen, en fait on appelle les exorcistes comme moi les apôtres de dieu. Même si je ne crois pas en une religion particulière. Sans compter que maintenant je sais qui est au dessus de tout ça.

-Ce sale hypocrite, râla Edward.

-Vous parlez de cette Vérité, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Harry.

-Ouais mais c'est encore un autre problème. Continue Allen.

-Toujours est-il que le Comte a fini par revenir et l'innocence qui avait aidé à le combattre a fini éparpillée tout autour du monde. C'est là qu'interviennent les exorcistes. Nous avons pour mission de récupérer ces fragments d'innocence et de leur trouver un compatible pour créer un nouvel exorciste. Je suis moi-même le compatible de l'innocence qu'on appelle le crown clown. Bien sûr le Comte ne nous laisse pas faire aussi facilement dans ce but il a créé les Akuma.

-La chose que Road avait ramené avec elle ? demanda Edward.

-Oui. Vous avez vu un niveau 4. Il existe pour le moment quatre niveaux d'Akuma allant de 1 à 4, le plus dangereux étant le quatrième, mais quoi qu'il en soit seul l'innocence peut les détruire puisque seule l'innocence peut déloger l'âme que le Comte a rappelée à l'intérieur. »

Edward pensa à jeter un regard vers le quatrième sorcier qui était silencieux depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sans grande surprise il le trouva livide. Entendre parler d'âmes emprisonnées dans des machines qu'il ne pourrait pas détruire ne devait pas aider.

« On ne peut rien faire ! s'outra Harry.

-J'ai dit que seul un exorciste peut détruire un Akuma pas qu'il devait combattre seul. Si vous avez la possibilité de les immobiliser ne vous gênez pas parce qu'eux n'auront aucune hésitation pour vous attaquer. D'autant plus que si vous, vous ne pouvez pas les détruire ils peuvent vous tuer à la moindre blessure. Toutes leurs armes sont imprégnées d'un poison qui fait partir votre corps en poussière.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en réchapper ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Couper la zone infectée, répondit Allen. Si le poison ne s'est pas trop écoulé dans le sang il est possible qu'un des exorcistes de la congrégation le draine mais sinon il faut se faire une raison.

-Mais et toi ? remarqua Ron. Tu les combattais tous les jours, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as jamais été blessé.

-Je suis en quelque sorte différent. Mon innocence est dite de type parasite. C'est-à-dire qu'elle fait parti intégrante de mon corps. Elle purifie mon sang s'il entre en contact avec ce poison. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les exorcistes donc de manière générale nous combattons en évitant les blessures ouvertes.

-Dire que je pensais que tu vivais dans un monde difficile, remarqua amèrement Ron. C'est encore pire que ça. »

Allen fit un pauvre sourire et son regard s'obscurcit. Edward était sûr qu'il n'avait même pas encore dit le plus alarmant. Il lança un regard vers Harry qui était absorbé par le récit de l'exorciste, sans doute cherchait-il déjà le moyen de combattre ces Akuma avec la magie.

« Il y a encore autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu trouves pas que c'est déjà beaucoup 'Mione ? remarqua Ron.

-Oui bien sûr, apaisa-t-elle, mais… si l'innocence peut détruire les Akuma alors je pense deviner qu'eux ne peuvent pas la détruire. Je ne pense pas que le Compte détruit lui-même chaque innocence.

-Encore une fois tu as vu juste Hermione, répondit sans aucune joie l'exorciste. En effet les Akuma ne peuvent pas détruire les innocences. Alors le Comte s'est entouré des Noah, ils forment d'après eux la famille descendante de Noe.

-De qui ? demanda Ron.

-Selon la religion Noe est un survivant du Déluge, reprit la sorcière. Dieu, qui n'était pas satisfait de l'évolution des choses sur terre à voulu tout raser. Il aurait prévenu Noe, lui demandant en échange de construire une énorme arche pour y mettre un couple de chaque espèce animal pour pouvoir tout recommencer depuis zéro.

-C'est exactement ce que cherchent à faire les Noah aujourd'hui, même si je ne pourrais dire pour quel Dieu, confirma Allen.

-Une famille tu dis, fit Edward tout en captant l'attention d'Allen. Alors ce que Road cherchait c'était un autre Noah n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

-Tu es un Noah Allen ? »

Le blandinet fixa un long moment Edward suite à cette accusation. Edward savait qu'il avait peu de chance de se tromper dans son raisonnement. Tout concordait entre ce qu'avait proposé la Vérité à Allen et le discours de Road. Puis finalement l'exorciste secoua doucement de la tête, ce qui fit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Je suis avant tout un exorciste, affirma-t-il d'un ton décidé. Il semblerait en effet que le Quatorzième Noah ait décidé de se réincarner dans mon corps. Il est cependant hors de question que je lui en laisse le contrôle. De plus c'était notre marché avec la Vérité, Il devait sceller Neah en moi pour l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle. »

Edward hocha de la tête. Ce dernier point ne l'inquiétait pas plus que de mesure. Il avait déjà remarqué la prodigieuse volonté d'Allen. S'il disait qu'il ne laisserait pas ce Noah prendre le contrôle alors il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Il y a une dernière chose, déclara finalement Allen. Ce qui a forcé ma fuite de la congrégation.

-Ta fuite ? reprit Harry.

-Oui, et je ne prévois pas de retourner là-bas, bien que je considère la congrégation comme ma maison et les autres exorcistes comme ma famille, il y a… »

Allen hésita. Il plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il semblait chercher ses mots plus que ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

« L'Apocryphos.

-Le quoi ? demanda une nouvelle fois Ron mais cette fois Hermione sécha complètement.

-C'est, une sorte d'innocence autonome d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Allen en se frottant la nuque.

-Il devrait être de ton côté alors, fit remarquer Harry.

-Il est uniquement du côté de l'innocence. »

Edward fut légèrement choqué d'entendre tout le mépris qu'il y avait dans cette voix. De toute évidence Allen avait de la rancœur envers cet Apocryphos.

« Et il a décrété que je n'étais pas un exorciste assez bien de par le Noah en moi.

-Mais c'est horrible, c'est répugnant, s'exclama Hermione. C'est comme si on avait décidé de s'en prendre à Harry parce qu'il pouvait voir dans l'esprit de Voldemort !

-Je ne pense pas que mes supérieurs voyaient les choses de la même manière mais l'Apocryphos n'a de toute façon pas demandé la permission. »

Edward croisa les bras et posa un regard lourd de sens sur Allen. Cependant celui-ci prit grand soin de l'esquiver, ce fut suffisant pour que l'alchimiste comprenne. Il y avait plus dans cette rancœur que le fait qu'il ait voulu tuer Allen. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas décidé à tout leur dévoiler. Même s'il semblait leur avoir fait part de tout ce qui était important, il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait toujours pas partager avec eux.

« Et qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire nous exactement ? demanda Drago ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche. De ce que j'en ai compris nous serons plus des poids morts qu'autre chose.

-Tu peux toujours rester ici, Malefoy. Personne ne te force à venir.

-Il semblerait que si Weasley, puisque vous ne pouvez pas partir sans moi, il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir apparemment le reste de sa phrase.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, une fois de retour dans mon monde je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faudra faire. Je n'avais aucune idée sur ce que j'allais faire lorsque je suis parti. Rester en vie aurait déjà été bien.

-Ce Comte veut se lever contre la Vérité, reprit Edward plus pour lui que pour les autres. Il doit donc suivre une sorte de rituel comme celui du Père. Mais je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Porte dans ton monde.

-Non, approuva Allen.

-Et bien c'est ça que nous devrions faire. Ton organisation s'occupe déjà des innocences, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Par contre il serait bon de comprendre comment le Comte veut s'y prendre pour créer un nouveau dieu et si possible intervenir dans ce plan.

-Je pense aussi, reprit Allen, que contrairement aux Akuma les Noah ne devraient pas résister à votre magie.

-Tu as pourtant renvoyé le sortilège de Tu-Sais-Qui hier, reprit une nouvelle fois Drago.

-C'est vrai, mais en vérité il a simplement percuté mon innocence, comme s'il avait percuté un mur.

-Je pense que je vais demander au professeur MacGonagall si je peux emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque, déclara Hermione. Ca ne pourra qu'être utile.

-Je vais t'accompagner, décida rapidement Edward.

-Nous ne devrions pas trop retarder le départ, annonça Harry surprenant Allen à qui il renvoya un faible sourire.

-Tu veux partir quand Allen ? demanda alors Ron.

-Précipiter le départ ne servirait à rien, calma-t-il. Êtes-vous sûr d'être assez reposé ? Une fois dans mon monde nous ne serons plus aussi tranquilles qu'ici. »

Les regards s'échangèrent mais apparemment l'avis était unanime. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient eu qu'une nuit de sommeil tout le monde semblait déjà partant. Cependant Hermione semblait d'accord avec Allen puisqu'elle déclara :

« Nous ne devrions partir que demain matin, histoire d'avoir eu au moins deux nuits de sommeil complètes. »

Elle envoya un regard tellement sévère que Ron n'osa rien y redire. Puis elle se leva annonçant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Edward suivit alors. Il fut étonné de voir que Drago marchait avec eux. Il ne posa cependant aucune question. Le sorcier devait avoir ses raisons.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était véritablement immense. Edward était partagé entre l'émerveillement du lieu et la colère de le voir aussi saccagé que le reste du château. Hermione avait rapidement eu l'autorisation de prendre des livres la condition était de les ramener mais la nouvelle directrice devait bien se douter qu'elle n'aurait aucune garantit.

Ils se séparèrent dans les rayons. Edward jouait plus les visiteurs qu'autre chose même s'il s'arrêtait sur certain livre au titre accrocheur. Notamment ceux qui parlaient d'ancienne magie puis il finit par revenir vers Hermione qui avait une montagne de livre avec elle.

« Tu vas vraiment emmener tout ça ? demanda Edward.

-On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi on aura besoin, assura-t-elle, mais j'ai redéposé tout ceux que j'avais jusque là. Ah Malefoy donne-moi tes livres, nous allons les mettre ensemble, ça sera plus simple. »

Edward vit bien l'hésitation mais finalement l'autre sorcier déposa ses livres sur la table, principalement des livres sur des potions. L'alchimiste était intrigué de voir comment se faisaient les potions et les effets qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Il avait bien vu le polynectar mais seulement ses effets. Ce qui était déjà assez impressionnant pour qu'il ait envie d'en voir plus. Hermione finissait de trier les siens et entreprit de tout ranger dans son sac de perle. Drago eut alors un regard entendu.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le départ avec pas mal de surprise vous verrez!


	27. Manipulation

Hey minna-san, que ça fait plaisir une si beau temps comme ça! J'adore le soleil!Et puis ça annonce les grand vacances aussi, même si c'est pas vraiment là tout de suite ^^". Bon sinon concernant le chapitre de la semaine je pense qu'il va vous apporter les réponses manquantes, les petites choses qui ne semblaient pas logiques dans les chapitres précédent. J'espère que vous trouverez ça encore assez convainquant, en vrai c'est le deuxième chapitre qui me fait peur eheh ^^"

Avalon-Curse: Carrément moi aussi, où est Lavi, je veux savoir même si pour le coup je uis vraiment contente qu'Allen n'ait pas réellement disparu. Parler ici des fins possible de mes fics serait un peu long mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mp si ça t'intéresse vraiment ça me ferait plaisir d'en parler aussi. Aussi bien pour celle-ci que pour la montre d'argent ou d'autre si tu en as lu. Ouais hein, il fallait qu'Allen le remarque aussi, juste pour qu'il sache qu'il ne pourra pas le laisser derrière ^^. C'est pas facile non plus d'être le héro et je n'imaginais pas Harry s'asseoir naturellement au milieu des autres comme ça. Et bah une vraie petite Kuroko dis-moi ^^". Drago va évoluer et les trio d'or aussi mais ça se fera doucement, la situation n'est pas approprié mais en même temps c'est ce genre de situation à risque qui dévoile le mieux certaines personne. Quand au référence à la bible et bien je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu passer à côté avec le monde d'Allen. Un guerrier sait se battre et adapter son style de combat face à son adversaire, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, alors ils peuvent très bien affronter des Akuma et puis il y aura encore quelques petites surprise par rapport à ça. A ce moment là Allen ne sait pas encore que Link est mort je te rappelle, c'est Kanda qui lui apprend dans le manga par contre il a vu L'apo tuer son maître (enfin en tout cas pointer Judgment sur lui). Ca me dérange pas de lire tes délires, et puis ça me donne des idées aussi.

Arya39: Chialer de rire de peur et de tristesse? J'ai fait tout ça dans le dernier chapitre? Le rire et la tristesse je peux voir mais de peur? Je sens que tu vas me tuer à la fin du chapitre, s'il te plait soit gentille, on va en parler calmement d'accord. Et puis je te promets que les choses ne seront pas si facile comme tu le dis.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

« Je crois que nous sommes vraiment prêt cette fois, annonça Hermione.

-Il y a encore une chose, contredit Harry bien qu'hésitant.

-Ah ? Quoi ? »

Harry chercha dans une poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir la baguette de sureau. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la tendre vers Drago. Ron détourna le regard, il était contre et tout son être le criait. Pourtant il arrivait à prendre sur lui pour ne rien dire. Hermione eut un air pincé mais hocha de la tête lorsque Drago regarda vers elle rapidement. En réalité les yeux du sorcier étaient fixés sur Harry qui lui fit un signe en avant de la tête. Alors Drago attrapa la baguette.

« Merci Potter.

-Merci à toi de bien vouloir nous aider. »

La cohabitation promettait d'être compliquée, Edward en était conscient mais en même temps les sorciers semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas trop se chercher des poux. Le regard doré se posa ensuite sur Allen, qui le regardait. Alors Edward fit un sourire et vit avec amusement les joues de l'exorciste rougir.

« Très bien, maintenant que c'est fait, reprit Edward. Il faudrait que tu ouvres l'arche. »

Allen hocha de la tête. Il expira lentement tout en fermant les yeux. Puis il leva sa main droite, celle qui n'était pas faite d'innocence, pour poser son index sur son front. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passa. Edward comprit en voyant les sourcils froncés de l'exorciste qu'il avait du mal. Il ne chercha pas à le déconcentrer. De toute façon il doutait de pouvoir lui être utile dans son problème. Puis d'un coup une brèche sembla se former devant Allen. Elle se dessina plus grande, formant une sorte de cristal dans l'espace.

Edward regarda les sorciers mais ceux-ci semblaient tout aussi surpris. L'alchimiste releva la tête pour voir au dessus de la brèche un point d'interrogation. Allen qui devait avoir suivi son regard répondit à sa question muette :

« Normalement il y a un nombre qui indique quelle porte s'est ouverte. Je suppose qu'elle n'aime pas être ouverte dans un autre monde.

-Et comment on rentre ? demanda Ron.

-En traversant la brèche tout simplement, répondit Allen en souriant.

-Et bien allons-y. »

Edward s'avança le premier se disant que de toute façon ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que traverser la porte de la Vérité. Au moment d'entrer dans la brèche il eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux mais rien ne se passa. Il continua simplement de marcher comme s'il n'avait rencontré que de l'air. L'alchimiste rouvrit alors les yeux et comprit que tout n'avait pas marché comme Allen l'aurait voulu.

Il lâcha un son agacé mais s'avança encore, juste pour que les sorciers puissent entrer sans être gêné, pas assez pour se rapprocher de la mauvaise surprise qui lui faisait face. D'ailleurs il se retourna de nouveau, avisant qu'Harry était déjà là et que maintenant Ron était en train de passer _sa_ Porte.

Il se retourna de nouveau profondément agacé alors qu'il entendait l'expression surprise d'Hermione.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. T'as pas encore assez joué avec nous ?! Tu veux encore en rajouter une couche ?

-Je t'assure que je ne joue pas Alchimiste.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença la voix d'Allen. Oh, encore une fois alors…

-Et alors quoi ? Ca t'éclate de faire passer des gens par ma Porte ?! C'est privé il me semble.

-Et comme la dernière fois ils n'ont rien pu voir.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Harry qui avait sortit sa baguette devant la colère d'Edward.

-Et bien vous avez l'extrême honneur de vous tenir devant la Vérité. Ce que Jedusor a voulu avec tant d'intensité vous l'avez obtenu sans même l'avoir pensé. »

Il y eut un petit blanc, le temps que les sorciers se rendent compte de leur situation.

« Tu vas nous empêcher de rejoindre le monde d'Allen ! agressa de nouveau Edward.

-Moi ? Non certainement pas, vous faites bel et bien ce que vous voulez tant que vous respecter les règles.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Allen.

-Tout simplement parce que j'avais à te parler exorciste.

-A moi ?

-Nous avons passé un accord tous les deux. En l'échange d'un service que tu m'as rendu j'ai scellé le Noah qui était en toi. Je pense que tu l'as parfaitement ressenti durant cette année. Tout comme je pense que tu as parfaitement réalisé ce qui s'était passé lorsque tu as ouvert l'arche.

-Allen ? demanda Edward en tournant la tête vers lui pour constater son air embêté.

-Le sceau a cédé. Neah est de nouveau libre.

-Un scellement n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il y a des règles. Cette arche provient de la famille Noah tu as dû le ressentir pourtant tu as insisté. Ma part du contrat a été respectée mais tu n'as pas su le maintenir.

-Et dire que tu te fais passer pour un dieu, remarqua amèrement l'exorciste.

-Je ne le suis plus de ton point de vue ?

-A toi de me dire. Dans mon monde il y en a deux il me semble. Celui qui force des enfants de neuf ans, comme Timothy, à être des exorcistes compatibles avec l'innocence et ainsi combattre pour l'ordre. Ou celui pour qui le Comte veut exterminer l'humanité. Lequel des deux veux-tu être ? Auquel des deux veux-tu que je montre ma rancœur ?

-La réponse ne te plaira pas Exorciste, répondit-il simplement dévoilant ses dents.

-Mais dans un sens Allen a raison, s'énerva de nouveau Edward. Tu aurais pu faire un scellement avec lequel il pourrait utiliser l'arche.

-J'aurais pu en effet, admit-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais là ? proposa Ron.

-Que me donnerez-vous en échange ?

-Tu n'es qu'un sale… gronda Edward.

-Mais nous n'avons rien à offrir, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Vous avez beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez, sembla s'amuser le clone insipide d'Edward.

-Avant ça, j'aimerai que tu répondes à une question. »

Sa voix bien que coléreuse était retenue, ce qui fit bien sûr retourner les regards vers lui. Lui-même s'avança d'un pas vers la Vérité qui sembla le jauger quelques secondes de son regard inexistant.

« Je t'écoute Alchimiste, à quoi as-tu bien pu penser cette fois ?

-Depuis le début tu n'en avais rien à faire de Jedusor n'est-ce pas ? »

Si cela sembla choquer les autres, ce qu'il entendit par de petites exclamations, Edward tentait plutôt de voir à travers les pensés de la Vérité. Ce n'était cependant pas possible. Il n'avait même pas de visage à proprement parlé alors comment y déchiffrer quelque chose.

« C'est bien pour cela que je te respecte Edward Elric. Tu as toujours eu ce don pour lire entre les lignes.

-Ca ne t'empêche pas de m'utiliser et je déteste ça.

-Et donc ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Edward eut un profond soupire et tua une dernière fois la Vérité du regard avant de se tourner vers Ron ainsi que les autres sorciers. Apparemment Il ne voulait rien avouer donc il devrait leur expliquer ce qu'il avait comprit.

« Il, fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement la Vérité, ne prend la peine de se mêler des choses que lorsqu'il y voit un intérêt pour lui. Or Jedusor n'aurait jamais dû, il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre cet endroit. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'Il s'intéresse à lui.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous avoir envoyé ? demanda Harry alors qu'Hermione prenait une expression choquée.

-Son vrai problème est le Comte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la sorcière. Mais Road a dit qu'Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, souvenez-vous.

-Et alors ? reprit Ron en fronçant les sourcils visiblement perdu. Et comment fais-tu pour te souvenir de ce genre de détail ?

-Et alors dans les deux cas en nous envoyant vous aider Il était gagnant, poursuivi Edward. Il avait parfaitement le droit de se mêler de votre problème et comme Allen lui rendait service il pouvait accéder à un de ses souhaits. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Il pouvait donc sceller le Noah. Ce qui aurait empêché le Comte d'arriver à ses fins à en voir la réaction de Road. Quant à l'autre option…

-Le scellement n'est parti que parce qu'il a utilisé l'arche pour nous emmener avec lui, reprit Harry comprenant enfin.

-Exactement. L'autre option était qu'il aurait des alliés avec lui, dont moi je présume, sinon je n'aurais eu aucune raison d'être là au départ. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Allen, tout est de Sa faute, comme d'habitude.

-Mais pourquoi avoir impliqué des innocents ? demanda Allen sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas la question Allen, pour lui nous ne sommes que des pions à déplacer. Qu'on soit humains ou quoi que ce soit d'autre n'a aucun sens pour lui. C'est aussi pourquoi il est totalement impartial et que ça nous paraît cruel.

-Maintenant si cela te pose un véritable problème, il m'ait aussi possible d'en faire des exorcistes, proposa la Vérité.

-C'est hors de question, réfuta d'un ton impérieux Allen. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec mon monde. Ils n'ont pas à subir l'innocence.

-Je suis sûr que la tienne est ravie de savoir que tu la subies après tout les efforts qu'elle a fourni pour toi. »

La mine d'Allen s'assombrit, ce qui assura bien à Edward que l'exorciste ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais le blandinet n'ajouta rien. Alors la Vérité se tourna de nouveau vers Edward pour demander :

« Alors puis-je savoir quelle décision tu as prise ?

-Allen ? C'est à toi de choisir.

-Mais je n'ai rien à lui donner, réfuta-t-il.

-Donne-moi juste une réponse sur ce qui te semble être le plus sûr.

-Nous avons besoin de l'arche pour arriver dans mon monde mais laisser Neah libre est risqué. Vous avez dit pouvoir le sceller tout en me laissant la possibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-C'est possible en effet.

-Très bien alors c'est ça qu'on veut, déclara Edward.

-Mais que vas-tu m'offrir en échange ? Veux-tu me rendre ton bras ? Je dois avouer qu'il me manque.

-Ton bras ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus aigüe.

-Je vous l'ai dit vous avez plus à offrir que ce que vous pensez.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Al s'est sacrifié pour qu'il me revienne, je ne te le redonnerais pas. En plus je pense bien que ça ne serait pas assez.

-Alors vas-tu te séparer de ton alchimie ? Ou l'un des sorciers de sa magie ?

-Non, râla Edward tout en réfléchissant. Nous en avons besoin si nous voulons aider Allen.

-Alors prenez mon alchimie. »

Edward se retourna d'un seul homme en entendant cette voix. Beaucoup moins creuse et beaucoup moins métallique et pourtant toujours aussi reconnaissable. Même après un an loin de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux aussi dorés que les siens de son frère.

« Al…

-Nii-san, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Depuis tout ce temps. »

Edward n'hésita pas et s'avança rapidement avant de prendre un bras de son frère dans sa main. Il le tâta puis sembla observer chaque partie de son corps. Tout semblait réel. Rien n'était ajouté. Il remarqua rapidement une valise plutôt encombrante derrière lui mais était bien plus préoccupé par son frère.

« Tout va bien Nii-san, s'amusa d'ailleurs celui-ci. Je suis ressorti avec mon corps en entier ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il alors finalement.

-Oh… et bien après cinq ans enfermé ici j'ai plus de facilité à y revenir. Comme j'ai senti que quelque chose s'était passé j'ai décidé de venir voir. Ca fait un an que je t'attends nii-san. Tu étais la première personne que j'aurais voulu toucher.

-Tu as passé cinq ans ici ?! s'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! reprit Hermione en lui frappant le bras gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Alphonse. Enchanté de vous connaître. J'espère que mon frère ne vous a pas causé de problème.

-En fait il nous a plus aidés qu'autre chose, répondit Harry.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas non plus, assura Alphonse. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas repartir.

-Al, je… j'ai… Je dois… »

A sa grande surprise Alphonse se mit simplement à rire après avoir observé quelque secondes les membres du groupe.

« Nous l'avons toujours su, expliqua-t-il finalement. D'ailleurs le colonel m'a chargé de te rappeler que tu avais une dette envers lui.

-Il est devenu Führer ?

-Non, en fait il est passé général…

-Alors il peut se carrer ces 520cents où je pense.

-Nii-san, une dette est une dette, tu ne peux pas juste l'oublier quand ça t'arrange ! De plus tu n'as pas eu le temps de quitter l'armée donc de manière logique tu es toujours sous ses ordres.

-Attend stop, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu le Colonel était aveugle c'est impossible qu'il soit passé Général dans ces conditions.

-Le docteur Marcoh l'a soigné, et le second lieutenant Havoc aussi. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Soigner Havoc était impossible pour un médecin normal, même pour un qui utilisait l'alchimie. Alors il avait rapidement compris que le docteur Marcoh avait dû user de sa pierre philosophale.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de magie dans votre monde, s'interrogea d'ailleurs Hermione. On ne peut pas soigner quelqu'un d'aveugle sans magie.

-Tout dépend comment l'aveugle l'est devenu mais dans ce cas particulier, il tourna un mauvais regard vers la Vérité.

-C'était le prix de sa connaissance, avoua-t-Il.

-Oh, bafouilla la sorcière.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose de la part de Winry pour toi Nii-san.

-Winry ? demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui en se reculant légèrement.

-Elle l'a fait directement lorsque je lui ai expliqué que maintenant tu n'avais plus à vivre pour nous deux, expliqua-t-il en faisant passer sa valise devant lui. Tu as grandi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'elle s'est basée sur mes mesures je pense qu'elle est à ta taille.

-Si elle vient de Winry, alors j'en suis persuadé, déclara Edward avec un léger sourire.

-Tu pourras la mettre seul ?

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Je pense que je ne vais pas te passer le message de sensei, tu t'en doutes fortement. »

Edward eut une petite grimace et se recula encore une fois. Qu'il ait fait un nouveau marché avec la Vérité devait avoir réellement énervé son maître. Vu comment les choses avaient évoluées, encore une fois elle aurait eu raison. Il remarqua alors qu'Alphonse avait de nouveau posé son regard sur les sorciers et Allen.

« Quant à moi, et bien, tu sais que je te soutiens nii-san. Alors si tu as quelque chose à faire, je veux t'aider mais comme tu ne me laisseras jamais t'accompagner, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez besoin d'échanger quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'une Porte.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Sans ta Porte tu ne pourras plus faire d'alchimie Al.

-A vrai dire, je devais bientôt partir pour Xing. May m'a proposé de m'apprendre l'elixirologie. Je pense que si je ne peux plus pratiquer l'alchimie ce sera plus simple.

-Tu es le petit frère d'Edward, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Allen surprenant Edward qui ne l'avait pas remarqué s'avancer.

-C'est ça.

-Cette année a dû être longue pour toi.

-Je mentirai si je disais que non, s'amusa Alphonse. Mais je connais mon frère, je n'aurais jamais pu l'en empêcher. Tout comme maintenant, je sais qu'il a décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire et je sais qu'il fera tout pour revenir.

-Alors j'accepte ta proposition, répondit Allen en lui serrant franchement la main. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

-Veille simplement sur mon frère.

-Al ! »

Honnêtement Edward était profondément choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Allen accepte ce genre de service. C'était proprement irréaliste. Il avait bataillé toute l'année pour se faire accepté et Al y arrivait en moins de cinq minutes ? Il se tourna vers les sorciers mais ne retrouva que des regards aussi surpris que le sien. Hormis Drago qui lui semblait plus attentif à toutes les informations qu'il pourrait glaner ici.

« Je crois donc que les choses sont réglées puisque les deux parties sont d'accord, s'imposa d'un coup la Vérité.

-Très bien, reviens-nous vite Nii-san. Tout le monde t'attend. »

Alphonse eut un sourire et se retourna sur sa propre porte. Il claqua des mains mais s'arrêta avant de les poser dessus. Il tourna encore une fois sa tête vers Edward puis se jeta rapidement sur lui. Son étreinte était forte mais en comparaison de l'armure avec laquelle Edward avait vécu durant plusieurs années ce n'était rien. Il lui retourna le geste fermant fortement les yeux. Devoir se séparer une nouvelle fois de lui était dur mais encore une fois son cadet avait raison. Alphonse avait déjà assez vécu, il avait assez subi pour ses propres erreurs. Il ne voulait pas le mettre une nouvelle fois en danger. Il ne pourrait jamais lui être assez reconnaissant d'accepter aussi facilement. Ni pour cet échange purement salvateur qu'il leur permettait.

« Merci.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi nii-san. Tu es le premier à m'avoir sauvé. Tu as sauvé mon âme puis tu m'as rendu mon corps. Et ne dis pas que c'était TA faute, clama-t-il. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour tenter cette transmutation. J'étais aussi coupable que toi. »

Il s'écarta de nouveau et claqua des mains avant de les poser sur sa porte d'un air décidé.

« Mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, nii-san. Mme Bradley a décidé d'élever de nouveau Selim, il est devenu un petit garçon très bien. »

Alphonse sourit et traversa sa porte après cette dernière révélation qui laissa Edward de nouveau choqué. Ils purent tous voir la porte partir en éclat et se disperser dans le vide qui les entourait. Puis la Vérité reprit la parole.

« Très bien exorciste, ce changement sera irréversible vu l'énorme échange qui vient d'être fait. Tu ne pourras plus jamais défaire ce sceau, il te suivra tout au long de ta vie. A jamais Neah fera partit de toi sans jamais pouvoir laissé parler sa personnalité. Il partagera avec toi ce qui fait l'essence d'un Noah sans pouvoir s'en servir dans son propre intérêt. A partir de maintenant c'est toi le Noah exorciste. »

Allen prit une mine sombre mais hocha doucement de la tête. Edward récupéra la valise de son frère avant de remarquer que les sorciers convergeaient leurs regards vers le blandinet. Il ne ressentit que plus tard la magie qui s'échappait de lui. Une magie sombre qui les emmena dans une petite ville aux maisons blanches.

L'air était chaud et le ciel totalement bleu mais ce qui attira rapidement l'attention d'Edward était le silence totalement présent dans le lieu. Une ville ne pouvait pas être aussi silencieuse. Il se tourna vers Allen mais celui-ci avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On est chez toi maintenant ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, nous sommes dans l'arche cette fois. »

* * *

Voilà maintenant vous savez tout. Saleté de Vérité, hein?

Prochain chapitre: Et bien on arrive réellement dans le monde d'Allen, ah et on retrouve un petit perso oublié mdr.


	28. La traversée de l'arche

Hey minna-san, contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a convaincu. Maintenant on va rentrer dans la partie de la fic que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. Simplement parce que je suis vraiment perdue par les scan de dgm. Donc comme je l'ai déjà au compte goutte à certaine personne. Oui je vais faire des clins d'oeil au travail d'Hoshino mais je ne baserai pas mon histoire sur ce qui va arriver parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer où ça va nous emmener. Donc ce sera ma version e la fin de dgm. Concernant le chapitre du jour et bien enfin l'arrivée dans le monde d'Allen.

Avalon-curse: Le départ ne pouvais pas être aussi simple non plus, hein ^^ J'avoue que du coup Voldy fait vraiment sous catégorie de méchant mais c'est comme ça que pense la Vérité et la Vérité n'est pas au stade humain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Voldy peut pas arriver jusqu'à lui donc il s'en fout point. Puis de toute façon on sait tous que si on compare Voldy au Comte il se fait atomiser la tronche! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire d'Allen le Noah à part entière et d'ailleurs tous les détails ne sont pas encore totalement déterminé dans ma tête donc ça sera surprise. J'étais contente aussi de mettre d'autre perso de FMA même si Al n'est pas mon préféré, c'est quand même le frère d'Ed et il 'était le plus à même de venir les aider. Et puis mince il voulait revoir son frère quoi. Par contre je ne vois pas la fin de ta review (à vrai dire je la voix même pas su ffnet j'ai dû aller sur ma boite mail pour voir le début) donc je peux pas répondre à plus gomen.

Neko Gina: Non, non je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir sur cette fic. Je les aime trop ensemble pour me contenté de ce que ffnet propose pour le moment en français. Sans compter qu'en plus j'ai déjà des idées d'une future fic.

Arya39: Tim est très récurrent mais c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas grand chose alors si c'est pas en dessin on l'oubli rapidement. Non, non je te rassure mon esprit n'est pas détraqué. ET c'est simplement ce qui arrive lorsqu'on réfléchit assez longtemps à quelque chose. Sans compter qu'à la base la Vérité était sensé s'arrêter à son premier marché, enfin ça c'est encore autre chose mais comme la fic continue fallait que je trouve une bonne excuse pour que la Vérité ne se fasse pas rouler (parce que selon moi c'est impossible.) Je savais que t'allais pas bien le prendre pour Neah gomen. Vraiment, mais t'inquiète ça va peser sur la conscience d'Allen. On verra tous les autres Noah par contre! Surtout Tiky promis! Courage pour ta tête, je suis de tout coeur avec toi!

Ennael: Yeah, c'est Tim. Contente que ma Vérité te plaise, je trouve que le concepte de Vérité est super et mérite d'être encore plus travailler mais j'arrive un peu à court d'idée pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard. Alors onverra tous les perso que tu as cité mais je te dirais pas quand ni où mdr. Ouais Al fait quand même un court passage mais j'avais envi de le faire aussi même si ça aurait fait beaucoup s'il venait aussi.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

« C'est donc ça l'arche, fit Ron en regardant tout autour de lui. Je m'attendais plus à un bateau comme vous l'avez décrit.

-Dans la religion il s'agit en effet d'un bateau, reprit Hermione.

-Mais un bateau n'aurait pas été pratique pour la façon dont nous allons voyager, affirma Allen avec un peu d'humour dans la voix. Ah ! »

Edward qui regardait de plus près les bâtiments se retourna vers lui à son exclamation. Ce fut pour le voir recevoir une petite boule dorée en pleine poitrine. Allen referma les bras autour avec une expression de mélancolie propre à lui.

« Tim ! Alors tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-Timcampy est un golem que mon maître a… qu'il m'a laissé, se corrigea-t-il tout seul. Il est très fidèle normalement, alors quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas avec moi dans votre monde je me suis un peu inquiété.

-Juste un peu ? demanda Hermione.

-Tim est presque indestructible. Et de toute façon il peut se reconstruire.

-C'est pratique, remarqua Edward.

-Oui, il peut faire aussi beaucoup d'autre chose et je suis sûr de ne pas connaître tous ses secrets encore, avoua Allen. Venez je vais vous emmener là où l'on contrôle l'arche. »

Ils se mirent donc à vagabonder dans la ville déserte. L'atmosphère était plutôt calme et non angoissante. Les quelques fleurs sur les balconnières égayaient assez l'endroit pour ne pas ressentir l'oppression de la solitude. Puis Allen s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sur une petite pièce très peu meublée.

Une fenêtre, un divan et surtout un piano à queue posé au milieu. Directement Tim alla se poser sur le pupitre du piano. Allen s'y dirigea aussi et frôla avec douceur les touches.

« C'est ça qui contrôle l'arche, déclara d'un coup Drago les surprenant tous.

-Comment tu sais ça ? attaqua directement Ron.

-Ce n'est pas moi Weasley. »

Il montra alors la baguette de Sureau qui semblait vibrer. Ron se renfrogna alors qu'Hermione observait ça de plus près. Edward tourna son regard vers Allen, celui-ci semblait aussi surpris.

« Oui, le piano est la clé, ou plutôt le tableau de commande.

-Alors comment s'y prend-on maintenant ? demanda Drago à Edward.

-J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu fais Allen pour être sûr de ce que je vais dire.

-Oui. Il s'agit d'une mélodie, Tim peux-tu montrer la partition, s'il te plait. »

Le golem s'agita puis se tourna vers l'arrière et ouvrit une bouche pleine de petites dents pointues. Une sorte d'image se montra alors. Autour d'un cercle plusieurs barres de différentes tailles et formes se succédaient.

« Lorsque je la joue sur le piano l'arche accède à ma demande.

-Tout simplement ? demanda Ron ébahit.

-Oui, même si je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Toi seul ? demanda Harry.

-En fait, cette arche ne pouvait être contrôlée que par le Quatorzième Noah…

-Et comme tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs, maintenant c'est toi qui la contrôle, finit Hermione.

-C'est ça, approuva Allen.

-Si l'arche répond totalement à tes ordres ça facilite les choses, avoua Edward. Tout ce qui lui faut maintenant c'est le pouvoir de lier les mondes. Et pour ça Drago tu vas devoir lui lancer un sort de puissance. »

Le sorcier releva un sourcil et Edward comprit qu'il lui demandait plus d'explication. Ce serait compliqué d'expliquer clairement le fond de sa pensée à l'oral il demanda alors un papier et un crayon. Il y dessina un cercle alchimique de puissance et le montra aux sorciers. L'alchimie était la seule façon pour lui d'explicité pleinement ce que le sort devrait contenir.

« Il faudrait que tu apportes tout ça au piano. »

Drago attrapa la feuille et fronça les sourcils en regardant le dessin. Il y réfléchit quelques secondes tout seul puis prit un air pincé avant de finalement se décider.

« Granger, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Bien que totalement surprise la sorcière s'avança pour pouvoir voir elle aussi la feuille. Elle lança un regard à ses deux amis mais Harry haussa simplement les épaules alors que Ron se renfrognait encore plus partant vers l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione regarda le cercle alchimique et releva les yeux surprise vers Edward.

« Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire, je suis alchimiste moi pas sorcier.

-Euh… oui, c'est juste que je suis surprise. Ce sont encore des runes.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

-Je pense que tu pourrais utiliser un sort de force pour ça et pour changer la matière peut-être…

-Un protéiforme.

-Tu sais faire ça ? s'étonna la sorcière qui n'eut pas de réponse. Je suppose que ça marcherait parfaitement.

-Je me demandais surtout comment faire ce lien. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une parodie de ce qu'avait fait Drago quelques temps plus tôt. Elle resta à réfléchir aussi. Alors Edward finit par s'avancer.

« Quel lien ? »

Drago mit la feuille parallèlement au sol et montra un point du doigt. Edward grimaça comprenant le problème. C'était un fondamental en alchimie mais forcément les sorciers n'avaient jamais dû s'en soucier.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous en ayez besoin, commença-t-il alors qu'Harry s'avançait pour suivre l'explication avec intérêt. Il s'agit du système sur lequel est basée l'alchimie. L'alchimie ne fait rien apparaître du néant. Nous nous servons de la matière déjà à disposition. Il y a trois étapes, l'analyse de la matière puis la décomposition qui est notée ici et enfin la recomposition, qui est notée là. Sauf que vous n'avez pas besoin de matière. Donc pas de décomposition pour vous. Juste une apparition.

-Un sort d'apparition alors, décida rapidement Drago qu'Hermione approuva.

-Tu penses pouvoir le faire.

-Je le ferais. »

Harry failli dire quelque chose mais un coup de coude d'Hermione l'arrêta. Drago fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se tourna vers Allen. Celui-ci plaça ses doigts sur le piano mais avant de jouer quoi que ce soit il déclara :

« Avant qu'un passage soit créé j'aimerai vous prévenir. Nous serons surement attaqués, à peine sortit, par des Akuma. Il y en aura beaucoup alors la première chose que vous devrez faire est de vous protéger des balles perdues. Je ne pourrais surement pas tous vous couvrir. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Hermione et Ron hochèrent gravement de la tête tandis qu'Harry sortait sa baguette. Edward s'approcha alors d'Hermione en lui montrant la valise qu'il avait récupérée de son frère un peu plus tôt. La sorcière comprit et la réduit pour la mettre ensuite dans son sac de perle. Allen expira longuement et appuya sur une première touche, rapidement le reste de la mélodie suivit.

C'était beau et doux. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se mit soudain à vibrer, surement sous l'effort qu'elle devait produire. Ce monde n'était pas le sien et elle ne devait pas bien s'y sentir. Alors il fit un signe de tête vers Drago qui leva sa baguette et lança les sorts promis. La pièce s'ébranla un peu plus et Allen émit un hoquet de surprise.

« Allen ? demanda Edward inquiet.

-Ca ira continuez.

-Recommence Drago. »

La baguette de Sureau vibra dans sa main et un sort partit de lui-même le liant avec le piano. Un lien blanc teinté légèrement de vert, assez puissant pour demander à Drago de prendre sa baguette à deux mains. Un lien dont Edward ne savait rien mais qui semblait propre aux deux objets. Puis la mélodie s'arrêta. Allen ferma les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'appuyer sur une dernière touche.

Edward sursauta lorsqu'une porte se créa derrière lui. Bien sûr une porte, cela dit elle ressemblait à une vraie porte au moins celle-là. Non pas comme les énormes portes que semblait affectionner la Vérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron. On a toujours pas bougé ça a pas marché ?

-Les choses ont mieux fonctionné que tout ce que j'aurais cru, contredit Allen. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser cette porte.

-Et on sera chez toi ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer l'endroit précis où nous arriverons mais ce sera mon monde.

-Alors allons-y, incita Ron.

-Ca ira tous les deux ? demanda Edward conscient de l'énergie qu'ils avaient dû déployer.

-Allons-y. »

Allen hocha de la tête pour confirmer à son tour puis ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci on ne pouvait voir que la même lueur verte si claire qu'on l'aurait dit blanche, comme un rappelle de la faille qu'ils avaient traversée pour arriver jusqu'ici. L'exorciste passa en premier. Edward n'hésita pas vraiment avant de franchir le seuil à son tour pour se retrouver dans un grand champ de blé.

Allen observait les environs alors que les sorciers sortaient de la faille visible derrière eux. Au dessus de celle-ci il y avait une nouvelle fois un point d'interrogation puis, une fois Hermione sortie, la faille se referma. Ou plutôt disparu dans le sol. La douce lumière laissa alors place à un énorme cercle noir.

« Cachez-vous ! »

Edward réagit avec un temps de retard et voulu sortir du cercle mais se retrouva comme prit de court en voyant une immense tête sortir du sol. Elle goba presque entièrement Allen d'un seul coup les laissant choqué. Hermione cria mais Ron la retint avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Puis d'un coup la tête explosa. Edward se recula le plus possible, les yeux fixés sur le masque vénitien qui semblait flotter à quelques pas d'eux. Le masque qui appartenait à l'innocence d'Allen.

« Il y en a d'autres qui vont arriver ! Ne restez pas aussi à découvert ! »

Alors Edward se secoua et il se recula précipitamment entraînant Ron et Hermione avec les lui. Les sorciers lancèrent plusieurs _protego_ alors qu'en effet le sol se couvrait d'autres cercles noirs. Allen transforma son bras en épée et décapita sans autre forme de procès le premier qui passa le sol. Sa cape s'étendit pour en transpercer deux autres un peu plus loin alors qu'il abattait son épée sur un troisième qui venait à sa rencontre.

Cependant les Akuma affluèrent en nombre et rapidement, malgré toute la maestria dont il faisait preuve, Allen se retrouva surpasser. Edward claqua des mains et créa plusieurs cages, cependant elles ne semblaient pas assez solides pour contenir ces monstres. Il sentait les sorts le frôler. Force était de constater qu'Harry avait rapidement trouvé une solution. Les _incarcerem_ marchaient nettement mieux qu'une prison pour les Akuma. Même si les plus forts finissaient par s'en sortir au moins ils n'avaient pas pu interagir dans le combat pendant de longues secondes. Leur nombre restait tout de même impressionnant.

Allen lui-même ne semblait pas voir le désespoir de sa situation et continuait à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Cela crispait Edward plus que de raison mais savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas aider le frustrait au possible. C'est alors qu'un Akuma, qui avait surement compris qu'Allen ne cèderait pas, se tourna vers eux. Hermione le capta et lança un _incarcerem_ , suivant le digne exemple d'Harry. Cependant la machine esquiva dans un rire cynique. Puis elle se rapprocha rapidement. Trop rapidement pour son propre bien puisqu'elle se prit de plein fouet l'une des créations de l'alchimiste.

« Tu veux te battre saloperie ?! Alors viens j'suis ton homme.

-Ed ! s'exclama Harry.

-T'inquiète je gère, continuez d'aider Allen.

-Tu gères ? s'amusa la machine, qui le regardait telle la prochaine gourmandise qu'elle mangerait. Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire contre moi au juste ?

-Allen m'a expliqué à votre propos. Comment vous avez été créé. A partir de quoi. Une armature d'acier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? A quoi ça peut bien t'avancer ?

-Tu verras rapidement si tu oses t'y frotter… »

Edward avait vu juste. Cet Akuma semblait assez susceptible, il allait pouvoir jouer de ça à voir comment il venait de se jeter sur lui, mais avant il avait quelques petites théories à tester. Seule l'innocence pouvait exorciser l'âme à l'intérieur de la machine mais la machine elle-même était bien faite de quelque chose.

L'alchimiste claqua des mains, esquiva un coup de poing et posa ses mains sur l'avant bras de la machine. Des étincelles firent briller l'espace alors que le bras de métal changeait de forme pour ne plus devenir qu'un moignon inutile. Les deux combattants se regardèrent durant une brève seconde, Edward décelant de la stupeur chez son adversaire. D'ailleurs l'Akuma se recula vivement et changea son autre bras en arme à feu. Rapidement Edward claqua des mains et se fit un mur de protection. Lorsqu'il jugea possible de refaire surface les deux bras de la machine avaient repris leur forme normale. Edward lâcha un son agacé mais il savait qu'il tenait là une façon de se battre possible. Sans compter qu'il avait encore une chose à tester.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'y essayer qu'Allen était derrière la machine. L'exorciste avait vraiment eu le temps d'en finir avec l'armée qu'il affrontait pendant que lui luttait contre un seul Akuma ? Il ne semblait tout de même pas au mieux de sa forme. La machine se retourna brusquement, donnant un coup violent que l'exorciste para simplement de son épée. Ce qui amena un blanc sur la scène.

« J'ai un message pour vous Comte. Je suis de retour et je ne vous laisserais pas chambouler notre monde.

-Le Comte millénaire œuvre pour notre bien à tous.

-Misérable Akuma, laisse-moi libérer ton âme maintenant.

-Tu ne gagneras pas Allen Walker. Peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe avec qui tu es revenu. Tu es un ennemi pour tes amis maintenant. Sais-tu seulement combien d'Akuma le Comte a créé durant ton absence. Le huitième apôtre sera bientôt réincarné, la colère s'abattra à nouveau sur vous. Tu as choisi la voie de la souffrance en revenant !

-Je ferais ce que je fois faire, » coupa finalement Allen avec son fameux sourire.

Un coup d'épée suffit pour détruire l'Akuma, Allen lui-même sembla surpris. Il lança un regard indéchiffrable à son arme jusqu'à ce que son visage se crispe. C'était maintenant de la douleur que l'on pouvait voir. Edward sentit son cœur s'emporter, surtout lorsque le blandinet tomba à genoux.

« Allen ! »

Son épée se désintégra en une myriade de petites plumes blanches pour ensuite reformer son bras. Son autre main était venue se poser sur son abdomen du côté gauche. Si Edward fut le premier à ses côté, ce fut Hermione qui parla en première.

« Oh mon Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû en combattre autant tout seul. Où es-tu blessé ? Est-ce que c'est…

-Hermione, calma Ron bien que lui aussi inquiet.

-Allen ? redemanda Edward.

-C'est… Désolé Hermione mais tu ne pourras rien y faire dans ce cas précis.

-Quoi ? Mais je… »

Bien qu'il sonda le blandinet du regard celui-ci resta silencieux et toujours sur la défensive. L'alchimiste savait très bien comment interpréter ce genre de silence maintenant. Surtout venant d'Allen. Il hésitait à leur dire la vérité. Dans d'autres circonstances Edward l'aurait laissé aller à sa vitesse mais il s'agissait ici de son intégrité physique et il n'allait pas le laisser souffrir en silence. Alors il remonta le haut d'Allen pour découvrir la peau claire. Les yeux gris se fixèrent sur lui mais Edward ne recula pas et finalement il pu découvrir la moitié de son torse. Là où était posée la main quelques secondes plus tôt une blessure avait refait surface. Il savait qu'elle avait refait surface. Il avait vu la cicatrice dans la chaumière aux coquillages et maintenant même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang des plumes blanches en sortaient.

Ce spectacle les laissa tout d'abord coi. Autant que de revoir les cicatrices sur ce corps qui paraissait pourtant si pur. Cependant ce que n'arrivait pas à comprendre Edward était pourquoi c'était de l'innocence qui se trouvait dans cette blessure.

« C'est à ça que ressemble une blessure faite par un Akuma ? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit-il en détournant légèrement le regard. C'est le souvenir d'un ami pour me rappeler ce que j'ai accepté de devenir.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est une innocence qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Edward sous le choc mais pour qui tout faisait sens maintenant. Tu t'es battu avec un autre exorciste ?

-Notre relation a toujours fonctionnée ainsi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours détesté ma façon de pensé.

-De là à te blessé ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Je crois que sur le moment il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ca ira ne vous en faites pas.

-On ne peut rien faire pour te soigner ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est une blessure dû à l'innocence alors ce n'est pas directement le corps d'Allen qui est blessé, voulu expliquer Edward tout en cherchant l'approbation de l'exorciste. Mais plutôt son côté Noah et maintenant qu'il a en quelque sorte fusionner avec… »

Hermione grimaça alors qu'Allen se relevait avec l'aide d'Edward. Il semblait pouvoir tenir debout tout seul. Décidément Allen était fort, il avait comme l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'abattre. Timcampy se posa doucement sur tête. C'est alors qu'Edward sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur sa main. Lorsqu'il regarda il se mit à râler et interpella de nouveau la sorcière.

« En fait tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose Hermione, s'il te plait. Cet imbécile est blessé.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna celui-ci.

-Mais à quel point es-tu insensible ? »

Edward s'arrêta là, comprenant autre chose. Peut-être qu'Allen ne sentait pas une autre blessure que celle de son ventre, celle-ci prenant le pas sur la douleur d'autres plus mineures. Il préféra donc ne rien ajouter et laissa Hermione soigner la blessure de son bras. Décidément il devait trouver un moyen de se battre contre les Akuma. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Allen tout gérer à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient ici.

« Et maintenant, demanda Ron. Une idée d'où on est ?

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve un panneau. »

Ils étaient arrivés au milieu d'un grand champ. Ce qui était tant mieux pour le combat qui avait suivi mais beaucoup moins réjouissant lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient maintenant retrouver leur chemin.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La décision d'Allen sur ce qu'il faut faire


	29. Le monde des exorcistes

Hey minna-san. Je poste tard aujourd'hui, j'étais pas vraiment là de la journée c'est pour ça. Alors enfin réellement dans le monde des exorcistes, maintenant c'est allen le chef de groupe et il est décidé le petit blandinet vous allez voir ça. A et on s'occupe de la valise donné par Winry. Vous l'avez oubliée?

Avalon-curse: Ouais il y a un bug je pense, j'ai pas pu voir les review avant le milieu de la semaine et là encore j'ai dû revenir sur hotmail pour la tienne du coup je n'ai aps la fin c'est déprimant. Bref. Oui j'avoue que cette scène m'a marquée aussi avec Tim. Je pense que c'est plutôt une question d'époque plutôt que de signification. Mais ce n'est que mon avis par rapport au blé mdr. J'avoue que les dessins de Hoshino sont juste vraiment magnifique et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis super contente de savoir qu'elle a mis sont grain de sel dans le prochain anime. J'aime qu'Allen parle au Comte et de toute façon selon moi il ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'arche sans être remarqué de toute façon. J'y répondrais la prochaine fois ^^ puisque je ne vois pas la question sur la blessure d'Allen mdr.

Arya39: Bien sûr qu'allen a dû montrer sa blessure, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait avant, en fait comme Neah était scellé bah la blessure c'était cicatrisée normalement. Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Mouais, et encore une fois troisième univers n'était pas vraiment prévu de base, je suis faible. Je m'attache rapidement à mes histoires et je me laisse emporter... Ahah t'as arrêté l'anime pour reprendre sur ma fic. C'est fun mdr. Drago se fait discret, mais il va de plus en plus être présent je te rassure.

Sophie: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu apprécies la fic. Oui j'adore les crossover et malheureusement je n'en trouve pas des à mon goût en français. Donc je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à le faire moi-même. Mon autre fic était beaucoup moins travaillée que celle-là je l'avoue mais elle se voulait de toute façon beaucoup plus légèrement. Dans celle-là j'essaye de faire les choses de la manière la plus logique qui soit et je suis contente de voir que tu t'en rends compte que tu aimes. J'avoue que le début de la fic donnait de sacré enjeux pour Ed et Allen. T'inquiète j'ai bien compris ton message, ce genre de commentaire est très agréable à lire ^^.

Neko Gina: Et bien la voilà ta suite eheheh.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

« Alors on est où ? demanda Ron qui s'était planté avec Allen devant un panneau.

-En Allemagne, répondit celui-ci en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais je ne connais aucune des villes indiquées.

-Tu ne peux pas connaître toues les villes du mondes, apaisa Hermione.

-Non bien sûr, mais cela veut dire que nous sommes loin de toute grande ville, ce qui va être plus compliqué pour que je puisse me repérer. Je ne saurais même pas dire de quel côté de l'Allemagne nous sommes.

-Pour commencer, où voudrais-tu aller ? demanda Edward.

-En Angleterre. J'aimerais tenter de retrouver la trace de mon maître, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Ou au moins reproduire son parcourt. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit. Qu'il m'a caché des choses importantes.

-Tu penses qu'il sera en Angleterre ? demanda Ron.

-Non aucune chance, déclara-t-il sans aucun doute. C'est trop proche de la congrégation.

-La congrégation ? Ce n'est pas l'organisation pour laquelle tu travaillais ? demanda Hermione.

-Si, justement. Mon maître n'a jamais trop aimé l'ordre. D'ailleurs pendant mes deux années d'entraînement je n'en n'avais même pas entendu parler. Bien sûr pour devenir réellement exorciste j'ai dû m'y rendre mais il ne m'a pas accompagné. »

A voir le teint pâle d'Allen, il y avait encore une sombre histoire là-dessous mais personne n'osa demander. D'ailleurs Harry sembla trouver plutôt opportun de revenir sur la première partie de la conversation.

« Mais alors pourquoi l'Angleterre ?

-Il y a une connaissance là-bas qui pourra peut-être m'indiquer une piste. »

Edward remarqua aussi la main qui se crispa sur la blessure faite par l'innocence. Peut-être que cette connaissance pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça. Ce serait rassurant mais comme Allen n'en parla pas, il fit mine de rien.

« Et comment on s'y rend en Angleterre.

-Il nous faudra prendre le train, puis traverser la Manche en bateau et enfin reprendre le train jusqu'à Londres.

-Tu as un Londres ici aussi ? s'exclama Ron.

-Oui, il ressemble d'ailleurs au votre mais… enfin vous verrez bien.

-Ce que je sais c'est qu'il va nous falloir de l'argent pour ça, remarqua Hermione. Tu en as ? »

Allen fit une petite grimace. Edward avait déjà remarqué que son rapport à l'argent était assez particulier mais la réponse à la question d'Hermione n'était de toute façon pas importante. S'il ne voulait pas être repérer, Allen ne pourrait pas sortir de l'argent même s'il en avait sur un compte. C'est alors que le visage du blandinet se métamorphosa, prenant un air légèrement plus sombre et inquiétant. Ce genre d'expression qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seul fois sur le visage d'Allen alors l'idée lui sauta au visage comme une évidence. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit parler d'un galion se trouvant dans leur bourse commune.

« Tu vas le jouer, s'exclama-t-il, comme lorsqu'on est arrivé dans leur monde.

-Ne me blâme pas, c'est de la simple survie ! Si nous n'avions pas été autant j'aurais peut-être envisagé un moyen plus honnête mais nous sommes trop pressés pour perdre ce temps.

-Oh, je ne te blâme pas, rassura Edward. Je serais assez mal placé pour le faire. »

Ils échangèrent un petit signe de tête, contrairement à Hermione qui avait la mine sombre depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de jouer de l'argent. Les trois derniers semblaient plus hébétés mais Allen ne leur laissa pas le temps de contredire.

« En plus des billets pour le voyage, il faut nous procurer d'autres vêtements si nous voulons passer inaperçu. Ainsi que pour acheter de la nourriture.

-J'ai pris quelques rations, informa la sorcière. On ne pourra pas tenir plus de deux jours mais il y a de quoi dépanner au cas où. »

Finalement Edward eut un petit sourire. L'arrivée dans ce monde-ci avait sans doute été plus chaotique, elle se passait cependant beaucoup plus fluidement. Allen avait pris les devant, il avait dû y réfléchir puisqu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela changeait par rapport à leur arrivée dans la tente des sorciers.

« Aussi, j'ai une petite restriction à vous demander. J'en suis désolé d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry visiblement compatissant au nouveau rôle de l'exorciste.

-Dans mon monde, tout phénomène qui sort du commun à un rapport soit avec l'innocence soit avec les Noah. Les Trouveurs de la congrégation sont à l'affut du moindre événement que l'on pourrait considérer comme magique. Alors si vous pouviez éviter la magie en publique.

-Ca ne changera pas beaucoup de chez nous, remarqua Drago.

-Normalement nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie devant des Moldu, expliqua Hermione. L'année dernière était plutôt spéciale, les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes puisque c'était Voldemort qui les dictaient. »

Ron et Drago frissonnèrent et le rouquin envoya un mauvais regard vers Hermione. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête visiblement agacée.

« Il est mort Ron. Et de toute façon il n'aurait jamais pu nous retrouver ici. »

Ron grimaça et détourna la tête visiblement rouge. Harry eut un petit sourire avant de regarder vers le ciel, l'air beaucoup plus relaxé qu'Hermione. Il était visible que le poids sur ses épaules était parti et qu'il s'en trouvait soulagé.

Le reste du trajet fut plutôt silencieux. Les sorciers n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude des randonnées et ils avaient du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par Allen. Ce dernier finit par s'en rendre compte et ralentit mine de rien l'allure. Edward échangea un regard avec lui, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. D'autant plus lorsque l'exorciste eut un mignon petit rougissement.

Ils arrivèrent en ville en fin d'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs plus d'un village que d'une ville. Bien que les personnes encore dans les rues les regardaient de travers. A vrai dire Edward avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de vêtement plutôt que de ceux qu'il portait en ce moment même.

« On se croirait de retour au XXème siècle, s'écria Hermione en chuchotis. C'est incroyable. »

Allen lui fit un piètre sourire et attrapa un journal en passant. Ce qu'il y lu ne sembla pas lui plaire. Edward doutait que le blandinet avait un allemand lui permettant de lire les gros titres. Il ne restait alors qu'une seule autre raison de prendre un journal.

« Combien de temps ?

-Bientôt un an.

-Alors le temps passe de la même façon dans nos trois mondes.

-Il faut croire. Hermione pourrais-je avoir l'argent, s'il te plait ? »

La sorcière fit la moue mais accéda finalement à sa requête avec beaucoup de réticence. Allen se dirigea alors vers le seul bar du village. Edward l'avait déjà vu faire mais restait tout de même dubitatif. C'est alors qu'il allait suivre le blandinet dans le bar que Ron l'interpela.

« Il va vraiment jouer de l'argent ?

-Apparemment.

-Et s'il le perd ?

-Tu connais Allen, il ne l'aurait pas proposé s'il n'était pas sûr de lui. »

Ron resta mitigé mais Edward profita de son absence pour entrer. Les sorciers suivirent, bien moins serein. L'ambiance ne devait pas leur être familière. A vrai dire pour Edward non plus. Etant mineur lors de ses aventures avec son frère il avait plus tendance à prendre un chocolat chaud qu'une bière lorsqu'il y avait des pauses.

Allen était déjà installé à une table où des paris étaient lancés au milieu. Il devait y avoir là une coquette somme. Le gallion ajouté par Allen ne faisait pas tâche en tout cas. Ca ne devait pas être leur première partie. Les hommes semblaient se gausser, mais les derniers qu'il avait vu sous-estimer Allen, avaient fini déplumé.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa ce jour-là aussi. Allen avait une main hors du commun. Toujours un coup d'avance sur ses adversaires. Il remporta rapidement la mise et plus lorsque les hommes voulurent laver leur honneur, et récupérer ce qui était sans doute leur salaire du mois. Cependant le blandinet ne céda pas et ne leur rendit que les cartes avec lesquelles ils avaient joué. Bien sûr cela ne leur plu visiblement pas puisque le plus musclé d'entre eux se leva faisant reculer vivement les sorciers :

« Reviens pas ici petit ou je te tue, s'énerva-t-il dans un anglais plus ou moins compréhensible.

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama Edward en retour.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et Edward croisa le regard serein d'Allen. Alors la tension de ses épaules s'envola. Il jeta tout de même un dernier mauvais regard à l'homme, qui ne le prenait pas plus au sérieux qu'Allen avant la partie. Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche mais il fut tirer au dehors par le blandinet.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, ils réagissent toujours comme ça.

-Toujours ? remarqua Ron. Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

-La vie avec mon Maître n'a pas été des plus simples, avoua-t-il. Bien maintenant que cela est fait, il faut acheter les billets de train.

-Mais il va bientôt faire nuit, contra Ron.

-Tu veux prendre un train couchette ? demanda Edward.

-Si c'est possible oui, j'aimerai m'éloigner d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Dans le cas où d'autres Akuma viendraient, ils trouveraient notre trace trop rapidement.

-Oui, je vois. »

Edward hocha doucement la tête. De toute façon Allen avait clairement prit le commandement des opérations, il n'allait pas le contredire maintenant. Les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le faire non plus, alors tout était plus simple.

« Ah il faudrait peut-être commencer par les vêtements, songea le blandinet.

-T'inquiète pour ça, je pourrais les changer par alchimie, ils sont à peu près pareil chez moi. Si je le fais dans notre compartiment ça ira.

-Oui, personne ne devrait le voir. Très bien faisons comme ça. »

Il entra alors d'un bon pas dans la gare. Malheureusement Edward n'avait aucune connaissance en Allemand, contrairement à l'anglais. Il se sentait donc totalement perdu. Enfin visiblement les sorciers ne s'en sortaient pas vraiment mieux. Allen se rendit donc seul au guichet. Les billets furent rapidement prit et il pu revenir vers eux.

« Le train part dans une heure mais il est déjà à quai. Nous pouvons aller nous installer. »

Ca tombait bien du point de vue d'Edward, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du cadeau de Winry et ce serait mieux sans secousse.

Le train couchette ressemblait assez à ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans son monde. Les sorciers firent la grimace mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Il y avait tout juste six couchettes dans le compartiment. Trois superposées de chaque côté de la cabine.

« Que de nostalgie, finit par déclarer Edward en s'avançant dans le compartiment.

-Tu as souvent prit ce genre de train ? demanda Ron.

-On voyageait beaucoup avec mon frère. Soit parce que le Colonel m'envoyait en mission, soit parce qu'on avait une piste pour retrouver son corps. En parlant de ça… Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais me redonner ma valise ?

-Oui bien sûr…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? reprit une nouvelle fois Ron alors qu'Edward posait l'objet sur une des couchettes du bas.

-Un cadeau de ma mécanicienne. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, si Al lui a dit que je pouvais grandir normalement maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

-Tant que le corps de mon frère était auprès de la Vérité, je partageais ma croissance et ma nutrition avec lui. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est moi qui avait lié son âme à l'armure.

-Donc depuis que tu l'as libéré tu as grandi, comprit Allen.

-Mais et alors ? continua Ron.

-Ta jambe, c'est ça ? demanda le blandinet.

-Ouais, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, une nouvelle jambe à ma taille ! »

Il ouvrit la mallette pour dévoiler à tous son nouvel automail. Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent curieusement. Drago préféra rester de l'autre côté du wagon et Ron semblait mitigé. Edward avait de toute façon plus d'attention pour sa nouvelle jambe qu'il était en train d'examiner. Tout semblait encore intact.

« C'est de la mécanique ? demande Hermionne.

-D'après Winry, c'est un mélange entre mécanique et science organique.

-Tu peux la mettre tout seul ? demanda Harry.

-Je vais t'aider. »

Edward regarda vers Allen légèrement surpris. Ce n'était pas une proposition mais visiblement une obligation. Il eut un sourire et s'assit sur sa couchette. Il retira ensuite son pantalon découvrant ainsi sa première jambe métallique. Ron eut de nouveau un grimace à l'instar de Drago. Hermione se couvrit la bouche d'une main. Seul Harry et Allen ne manifestèrent aucun ressentit particulier. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait fait attention à ne pas montrer cette jambe aux sorciers pour éviter ce genre de réaction mais présentement il n'avait pas le choix. Sans compter que maintenant que les présentations avaient été faites il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher d'eux. Edward s'adressa alors au blandinet.

« Il faudrait que tu tiennes le haut de ma cuisse pendant que je déconnecte les nerfs.

-Tes nerfs sont connectés à cette machine, s'exclama Hermione.

-Bien sûr sinon il ne bougerait pas selon ma volonté, remarqua Edward amusé.

-C'est bien plus évolué que ce que les moldu savent faire chez nous, remarqua-t-elle.

-En plus vous voyez là l'un des meilleurs modèles du marché. »

Il tenta alors pour la troisième fois de déconnecter ses nerfs mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas capable psychologiquement. Alors il regarda de nouveau Allen.

« Changement de programme. Il faut que tu tires ici, ok ? Sans me prévenir de quand. »

Allen eut un temps d'hésitation puis plaça ses mains au nouvel endroit. Edward détourna la tête et attendit. La douleur caractéristique des nerfs vint chauffer sa jambe comme une brûlure pour remonter jusqu'à sa colonne vertébral. Il ne pu empêcher une grimace de déformer ses traits.

« Ah ! Moi je pense que c'est ça qu'ils devraient chercher à améliorer plutôt qu'une meilleure résistance au froid. Ca fait un mal de chien !

-Tant que ça ? osa demander Ron.

-Imagine qu'on passe ta jambe au fer chaud ou non je sais une carie. Lorsque ton nerf est à vif. Et bah c'est ça sur toute la jambe en trois fois pire. »

Ron prit une mine dépité et Edward s'en voulu légèrement d'avoir été aussi sec dans sa réponse. Il osa enfin tourner la tête de nouveau vers Allen mais ne vit pas le regard accusateur auquel il s'attendait. Le blandinet semblait plutôt compatissant.

« Merci, finit-il par dire. Maintenant il faut mettre l'autre. »

Il attrapa sa nouvelle jambe dans la valise. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de l'ajuster contre son moignon métallique. Sans surprise il remarqua qu'Allen lui facilitait la tâche le plus possible. Allen était toujours serviable au possible, toujours si gentil. Ce devait être en partie ça qu'il aimait chez lui. Alors, même s'il savait qu'il allait souffrir dans quelques secondes il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un doux sourire.

« Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à connecter les nerfs. Cette fois il faut que tu appuies au même endroit. »

Allen hocha doucement de la tête. Edward détourna alors la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir les mains d'Allen sur sa jambe. Il n'y avait pas de capteur sensoriel sur le métal et pourtant il était convaincu de ressentir sa présence. Comme si une source de chaleur sortait de ces mains pour revenir jusqu'à son véritable corps.

D'un coup les nerfs se reconnectèrent. Plus surpris que la première fois, cette fois il lâcha un grognement de douleur et tapa du poing contre la paroi du compartiment. Sauf que cette fois-là, contrairement à toutes les autres où Winry semblait royalement se moquer de la situation, il entendit dans un souffle :

« Désolé. »

Edward tourna la tête vers Allen surpris mais celui-ci était en train de placer l'autre jambe métallique dans la valise. Comme s'il n'avait que rêver ce moment. Il ne pu d'ailleurs pas se poser la question trop longtemps que la voix de Drago attira son attention.

« Tu sembles plutôt bien juguler la douleur.

-Ah… Je dois avoir l'habitude à force. J'ai dû les changer plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières années.

-Je sais pas si je supporterai, remarqua tout de même Ron.

-C'est-à-dire que normalement, les automail se garde toute une vie, il ne devrait pas y avoir besoin de les changer. Pour une réparation rapide, il n'y a pas besoin de les enlever. Je dois avouer ne pas avoir croisé beaucoup d'autres personnes en pleines croissances qui en avaient.

-Oui, ça me paraît normal, des enfants ne devraient pas perdre des membres comme ça. »

Edward tiqua légèrement au mot enfant mais ne pu pas vraiment contredire Hermione. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant lorsqu'on lui avait greffé ses deux premiers automail alors que l'armée voulait le recruter. Avec du recul il aurait sans doute plus réfléchit à la situation mais dans tous les cas Edward était sûr qu'il aurait toujours accepté la proposition de Mustang. Il ne leur expliqua pas non plus qu'en fait ses automail finissaient plus rapidement cassés que trop petits.

C'est alors que le train siffla pour la première fois, annonçant que les machines ses mettaient en marche. Il partirait lorsque le moteur serait chaud. Alors bien sûr la conversation dévia.

« Normalement nous arriverons au port du Havre en un peu moins de deux jours.

-Ca veut dire deux jours dans ce train, remarqua Drago.

-Alors installez-vous bien, choisissez vos places avec précaution. »

Edward rit avec une pointe de sadisme tout en faisant remuer doucement son automail. Il fonctionnait parfaitement, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour voir les sorciers s'activer près de leur couchette il croisa celui d'Allen. Ce dernier demanda, assez doucement pour ne pas que les autres prennent le temps de les écouter :

« Ca va ?

-Je l'ai dit j'ai l'habitude. Une fois de plus une fois de moins. Et elle bouge déjà parfaitement. Winry fait toujours des merveilles. »

Allen sembla rassuré. Ressentit qui s'accentua alors qu'Edward se releva enfin sur ses deux jambes. Il n'avait plus cette déplaisante impression de pencher d'un côté, ce qui était un soulagement.

« Tout va parfaitement bien pour moi. Et toi ?

-Je…, Allen hésita, j'ai…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et Edward sourit. Allen avait peut-être apprit sa façon d'être mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il voyait bien l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Cependant il n'était pas encore temps de s'inquiéter. Il fallait laisser ça pour les vraies situations problématiques.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On rencontre cette fameuse connaissance. Une idée de qui ça peut être?


	30. Mother

Hey minna-san! Et bien je constate que vous avez tous rapidement compris là où je voulais vous amener. En effet dans ce chapitre on voit Mother, la femme qui a accueillit Allen et Cross pendant le traumatisme de la mort de Mana. J'ai trouvé un peu dommage que le manga ne s'approfondisse pas là dessus et puis c'était aussi un clin d'oeil parce que c'est une nouvelle fois le premier lieu où va Allen. Voilà le genre de petit clin d'oeil que je vais faire aux scan mais vu la vitesse à laquelle ils vont, j'aurais surement fini ma fic avant qu'elle finisse son histoire c'est trop triste...

Aussi je voulais vous dire, on approche doucement mais surement du chapitre 100 alors je voulais reprendre le concept de "La montre d'argent", c'est à dire mettre un chapitre bonus une fois le palier des 100 review passée. Ainsi qu'offrir un OS au choix pour celui ou celle qui aura poster la 100ème review

.

 ***Donc je relance le jeu! A vos clavier!***

.

Avalon-curse: J'ai ta review en entière! Et pourtant tu as raison ^^ c'est bien chez Mother qu'ils vont ^^. On ne peut pas comparer Ed et l'argent mdr, c'est pas u même niveau affectif mdr. Oui le chocolat chaud n'a absolument pas le gout du lait, je sais je déteste le lait aussi et pourtant j'adore le chocolat chaud. Ahah tu es un ermite mais il faut s'ouvrir aux autres voyons... enfin je dis ça mais la plupart eds gens m'énervent alors bon je suis mal placée. Je dis que Ed penchait sur le côté mais il lui manque pas dix centimètre non plus mdr. Et bah maintenant qu'Ed et Allen sont vraiment ensemble je voulais vraiment travailler sur cette relation et qu'elle fasse réellement partie de la fic avec ses enjeux mais du coup il faut bien la mettre en place avant. C'est un peu ça pour la sélection des places mdr, on optimise le voyage.

Ennael: Oui tu as raison, Mother et Baba de leur petits noms même que mdr. Tu sais la nourriture est une denrée périssable on ne peut donc pas en prendre trop même si on est sorcier. Quant au truc utile j'ai pas encore détaillé tout ce qu'elle avait dans son sac eheheh. sinon contente de voir que ça te plait toujours.

Arya39: C'est ça, c'est Mother, et l'autre c'est Baba (sinon je vais voir l'éléphant et non définitivement Babar n'existe pas dans DGM) Je me suis jamais posé la question sur l'innocence de Miranda qui aurait pu aider pour la mort de Cross mais pour ma fic de toute façon ça fait plus d'un an maintenant, je doute qu'elle puisse remonter tout ce temps. Sans compter qu'il lui faudrait quelques chose à remonter, le corps de Cross, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais non Allen n'abandonnera jamais, c'est lui le héro, ait confiance mdr. Je dirais qu'ils sont en Angleterre, de toute façon j'ai l'impression que tous les Noah sont d'Angleterre. Ouais Hermione va devoir porter une robe, mdr.

Lucy: Ah la lacheuse que revient finalement... oui tout le monde aime Tim. T'inquiète il faut bien que le petit groupe puisse se défendre sans Allen, j'ai prévu ça mais ça sera plus tard parce qu'on apprend rien trop rapidement. Non là c'est juste sa blessure d'innocence qui réagit à son côté Noah. C'est son bras qui part en live quand il y a l'Apocryphos et bien sûr qu'il aura un rôle. Ed a de quoi se battre il n'a pas besoin d'une innocence là. Je répondrais pas de nouveau vis-à-vis des sorciers qui sont tout sauf inutile baka! Et en plus tu critiques mes chapitres qui n'avancent pas non mais sérieusement... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les sorciers à les dénigrer comme ça

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

« Allen ! Allen ! »

Edward regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui légèrement surpris. A vrai dire il ne savait pas comment réagir. S'il s'agissait d'une agression ou non. Un homme immense était sortit de la maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et était maintenant en train de serrer Allen contre lui. Cependant le blandinet semblait sur le point d'étouffer alors il prit les choses en main.

« Il faudrait le laisser partir maintenant.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Allen ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

-Oui, moi aussi Baba. »

Il eut un petit sourire tout en reprenant son souffle. Allen lança un regard vers Edward et les sorciers. Celui-ci se voulait rassurant, d'ailleurs l'homme était déjà reparti en courant vers l'intérieur.

« Tout va bien, Baba a toujours été très… emporté dans ses démonstrations.

-Et bien j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas me faire de câlin, remarqua Ron.

-Soit poli ! »

Il lâcha un petit couinement lorsqu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Harry se décala pour esquiver et se retrouva coller à Drago. Les deux se regardèrent puis détournèrent le regard non sans animosité.

Le voyage en train avait été moins compliqué que prévu. De manière général Hermione et Drago ne se cherchaient pas, pas plus qu'ils ne voulaient être ensemble. Harry avait passé presque tout son temps à lire les livres qu'avaient pris Hermione, au grand étonnement de cette dernière d'ailleurs. Quant à Ron il avait passé du temps à explorer le train. Des fois accompagné d'Edward ou Allen, souvent seul. Il affichait le fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester cloîtrer avec Drago mais ne le faisait pas peser sur le petit groupe.

Edward ne s'était pas demandé longtemps ce qu'Harry trafiquait, contrairement à son ancien ennemi qui avait plus que souvent un regard trainant sur la couchette du Survivant. Edward avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait pour la plus part de livre de sort. Harry était en train de tenter d'inventer un sort. Dans le but de combattre les Akuma selon les contraintes imposées par Allen.

Il ne lui demanda cependant pas s'il avait réussi. Il verrait assez rapidement les résultats de ses recherches. Lui-même avait eu le temps d'y penser. La déformation de matière n'était assurément pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout il avait bien réussi à lier l'âme de son frère à une armure. Il pouvait bien délier une âme d'un squelette d'acier.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir seul, Allen. »

Edward tourna son attention vers une vieille femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la maison. C'était elle qu'ils venaient voir d'après Allen. D'ailleurs celui-ci eut une expression pleine de nostalgie à peine les yeux posés sur cette personne. Il en aurait presque été jaloux. C'était une vieille femme, bourrue par les années et pourtant son visage était pour le moment éclairé d'un sourire. Baba était derrière elle encore tout excité. Finalement Allen s'avança vers la maison mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre réellement la porte. Il s'inclina légèrement tout en disant.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste… et seul.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! répondit-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici Allen. D'autant plus si tu n'es pas avec ce qui te sert de maître. Entre donc, tes amis aussi.

-Merci madame, fit Hermione en s'inclinant à son tour bien que le geste ait surpris les sorciers dans un premier temps.

-Je sais, je vais faire du thé et sortir des gâteaux ! s'exclama Baba enjoué.

-Venez, allons dans le salon nous aurons plus de place et tu pourras m'expliquer ce que tu es venu faire dans une contrée aussi reculée. »

Allen hocha doucement la tête mais prit bien garde de ne pas montrer son regard. Cela voulait tout dire. Il n'était malgré tout pas totalement heureux d'être là. Ou peut-être que c'était les circonstances qui ne lui allaient pas, en tout cas il tentait de cacher son réel état d'esprit. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tout de même dans le salon. Ils pouvaient entendre Baba s'activer en cuisine par contre le silence était plus lourd dans leur pièce.

« Ne prends dont pas autant de pincettes, je pense pouvoir supporter la nouvelle que tu ne veux pas m'annoncer. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux tout en fixant la vieille femme. Edward quant à lui fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr c'était évident qu'Allen avait une mauvaise nouvelle à dire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Il aurait pu le soutenir… Il ne connaissait pas autant qu'il le voulait le blandinet.

« Mon maître…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a enfin fini en prison ?

-Il est mort. »

Ca Edward ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les sorciers non plus de toute évidence. Ron ne savait plus ou se mettre, à l'instar d'Hermione. Harry joua nerveusement avec ses mains et Drago blanchi dangereusement.

« Je vois. En es-tu sûr ? Sans vouloir remettre ta parole en question le petit Cross a toujours été doué pour disparaître.

-C'est le crow qui s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire, avoua Allen la mine sombre. Cependant j'ai vu l'Apocryphos pointer Judgement sur lui et tout ce que nous avons retrouvé était une large trace de sang.

-Allen tu as croisé la route de l'Apocryphos, s'alarma la vieille dame.

-Oui… Je vais bien ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi.

-Que je ne m'inquiète pas… »

Elle s'arrêta là mais sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus assez méprisant.

« Il n'a pas osé te le dire, ce gamin n'aura jamais fait son travail correctement.

-Si vous parlez de Neah alors si, il m'a expliqué. Ce n'est cependant plus un problème. Contrairement au Comte. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai en apprendre plus. Mon maître ne s'est pas remontré ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as dit toi-même l'avoir vu mort.

-Il s'avère que je doute de tout ce que je pensais réel en ce moment.

-Que s'est-il passé Allen ? »

Baba entra alors dans la pièce et posa un immense plateau à thé. Il servit chacun des protagonistes et laissa une grande assiette de gâteau sur la table.

« Je dois aller en course pour le repas de ce soir puisque vous resterez certainement tous mais lorsque je reviendrais on passera du temps ensemble, hein Allen ?

-Oui Baba, je te le promets, répondit-il laissant un petit sourire éclairé un visage bien sombre.

-Et bien j'y vais.

-Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus », déclara alors d'un coup Mother.

Allen resta figé et remonta les yeux vers elle. Edward sentit qu'il voulait poser une question mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il posa une main sur l'une des siennes. Il voulait lui faire sentir son soutient et sa présence. Allen ne se tourna pas vers lui mais il sentit la main bouger sous la sienne sans pour autant partir. Allen semblait apprécier ce genre de soutient. D'ailleurs la question réussi à sortir.

« A qui ? De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, trancha de nouveau la vieille femme. Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a donné ton nom ? Je parle de Mana bien évidemment. »

La main bougea de nouveau sous la sienne et les joues d'Allen se réchauffèrent doucement. Des couleurs se montrèrent sur les pommettes alors que les pupilles grises devenaient plus éclatantes. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre apparemment et même si Edward se demandait ce qu'était cette histoire de nom, il était heureux pour le blandinet.

« Cela n'empêche pas que rencontrer l'Apocryphos est dangereux pour toi.

-Pourquoi ? s'incrusta Harry. Pourquoi spécialement pour Allen.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a expliqué mais cette « chose » est une innocence autonome crée pour protéger le cœur. Par nature elle va s'attaquer et amener la corrosion chez tous ce qui touche aux Noah.

-Aux Noah mais Allen est…

-Oui, il est un noah en partie…

-Je le suis totalement maintenant, contra celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas possible ou bien tes talents d'acteur sont miraculeux. Tu n'es pas Neah D Campbell.

-Non, je suis bel et bien Allen Walker, fils adoptif de Mana Walker, élève de Cross Marian, exorciste pour la congrégation de l'ombre en fuite mais j'ai accepté un pacte qui m'a donné le plein contrôle sur les pouvoirs et les capacités de Neah."

Mother plissa les yeux et regarda attentivement Allen. Visiblement elle cherchait à savoir s'il y avait un piège ou non mais. Puis au bout d'un petit temps elle fini par avouer:

"En entendant ça, je veux bien croire que Cross peut être encore vivant quelque part. Et cela m'inquiète d'autant plus vis-à-vis de l'Apocryphos. Tu dois être la première cible dans son radar et il finira par retrouver ta trace via ton innocence.

-C'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas rester trop longtemps ici.

-Cette rencontre a-t-elle détraquée ton innocence ?

-Sur le moment je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon bras mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, avoua Allen.

-Bien, dans ce cas je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus retourner à la congrégation, malheureusement je n'ai aucun indice sur la destination qu'aurait pu prendre Cross. Tu étais son disciple tu le connais mieux que moi maintenant. S'il est encore en vie il a dû trouver un endroit en sécurité ou…

-Ou il a continué son rôle d'exorciste et il est retourné enquêter sur la famille Noah, reprit rapidement Allen.

-En effet. »

Le silence retomba après ça. Allen était plongé dans ses pensés, les autres sirotaient leur thé. Edward réfléchissait lui aussi. S'il avait eu des connaissances sur le monde des sorciers, il en avait sans doute sur ce monde-ci. Rien que savoir quel genre de rituel voulait utiliser le Comte serait un bon début.

« Mother, avez-vous une idée du prochain bal auquel participeront les Kaamelot ?

-Malheureusement, ces temps-ci je ne me suis pas réellement préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Je pourrais toujours aller en ville demain, je pourrais t'en dire plus.

-Qui sont les Kaamelot ? demanda Hermione.

-Des Noah. La fille est celle que vous avez vue… »

Allen n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils avaient tous remis le personnage. Celle qui avait menacé Allen et qui avait passé tous leurs sorts de sécurité aussi facilement que pour pousser une barrière non fermée.

« Ces Noah se montrent en société ? demanda Drago. Ils y ont de l'importance ?

-Pourquoi tu comptes les rejoindre ? demanda vivement Ron.

-Je jauge l'adversaire, chose que tu ne dois pas faire souvent Weasley.

-Ils tiennent à être dans la haute société, coupa Allen. En tout cas tous ceux que j'ai croisé en avait l'apparence. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'ils participeraient surement à une réception. Si mon maître les traque alors nous devrions le trouver non loin.

-Dans la réception ? demanda Edward.

-Ce serait bien son genre, remarqua Mother.

-Oui, mais il doit faire plus attention qu'avant, reprit Allen. Nous ne pouvons pas négliger le fait qu'il se cache plus qu'avant.

-Dans ce cas certain d'entre nous devrait aller à cette réception et les autres inspecteraient les alentours, proposa Drago.

-Oui, approuva Allen, c'était ce que j'allais vous proposer.

-Un bal, grimaça Edward. J'ai toujours réussi à échapper à ceux de l'armée et je vais devoir aller à un de haute société.

-Tu peux très bien être dans l'équipe dehors, remarqua Hermione.

-J'opte pour.

-Weasley devrait être dehors aussi.

-De quoi je me mêle Malefoy !

-Sais-tu seulement te tenir en société ? Je ne parle même pas de la haute.

-Le mieux, coupa de nouveau Allen. Ce serait qu'Hermione, Harry et Drago soient à l'intérieur. Personnellement je ne pourrais pas, on me reconnaîtrait tout de suite. Hermione et Drago connaissent les convenances et Harry s'adapte rapidement. Il faut juste vous trouver des costumes et une robe.

-Je pourrais m'arranger pour ça aussi, proposa Mother.

-Je ne veux pas m'endetter encore un peu plus auprès de vous, voulu refuser Allen.

-Je t'ai recueilli ici comme mon enfant, je peux bien faire quelque chose comme ça maintenant, contra-t-elle facilement.

-Je suis de retour. »

Le silence se fit dans le salon. D'un accord apparent Baba ne devait pas être au courant de la situation. Il ne devait pas en savoir autant que Mother sur le passé d'Allen. Ce dernier demanda alors la possibilité d'utiliser la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était une très bonne idée de la part du blandinet. Vu l'air revivifié des sorciers ils semblaient penser la même chose. Mother leur montra où ils pouvaient poser leurs affaires même si finalement il n'y avait que le petit sac de perle d'Hermione. Puis chacun son tour parti prendre une bonne douche méritée après ce long voyage de trois jours.

Edward retrouva Allen dans le jardin ce soir là. La maison commençait doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil. Baba ronflait déjà dans sa chambre. Il était celui qui avait mis l'ambiance. Hermione avait le luxe d'avoir une chambre pour elle toute seule, l'ancienne chambre d'Allen si Edward avait bien comprit. Les sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal de monter leur lit pour la nuit. Edward était sûr qu'ils finiraient par utiliser la magie pour ça. Allen quant à lui était adosser au mur de la maison et regardait le jardin avec une vague de nostalgie. Edward s'installa à côté de lui mais n'ajouta rien. Alors finalement Allen reprit la parole.

« C'est ici que j'ai apprit à revivre. A l'âge de cinq Mana, l'homme qui m'avait adopté et apprit à vivre correctement est mort. De tristesse je l'ai changé en Akuma avant que mon innocence ne le tue une deuxième fois. C'est à ce moment là que mon Maître m'a trouvé, il m'a alors amené ici. »

Edward ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr il avait espéré quelques explications mais certainement aussi directes. Ni même sans avoir dû les tirer au bout de plusieurs questions. Allen était tellement mystérieux lorsqu'il le voulait. Alors qu'il explique tout avec autant de naturel était un peu perturbant. Flatteur et apprécié mais perturbant.

« Je n'étais pas bien, je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir continuer à vivre. J'avais perdu la seule personne au monde qui tenait à moi. Je pense que si mon maître n'avait pas autant mis du sien, si Baba et Mother n'avaient été là, je serais mort à cette époque. Je me serais laissé mourir. »

Par réflexe Edward attrapa une main du blandinet et la serra. Comment ça il se serait laissé mourir ? Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Allen lui renvoya un regard surpris de ce geste puis eut un sourire plus doux. Ce sourire qui éclairait son visage et qui envoyait une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps d'Edward. Il eut d'ailleurs un temps de retard lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'exorciste sur les siennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus du tout dans mes projets. Je me suis promis de suivre les paroles de Mana. Il m'a demandé « de toujours continuer à avancer ». C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Et puis maintenant il y a toi aussi.

-Moi ? demanda Edward avec un espoir non dissimulé.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu serais capable de faire si un jour tu apprends que je risque de mourir.

-J'ai changé de monde pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas.

-Tu vois, c'est exactement de ce genre d'attitude exagérée dont je veux parler.

-Tu trouves que j'exagère ? demanda Edward en passant ses bras autour du bassin d'Allen pour le serrer contre lui.

-Je crois que c'est dans ta nature d'être comme ça.

-Je t'aime Allen. »

Le silence lui répondit. Edward fut déçu d'être le soir, il ne pouvait pas voir les rougeurs sur les joues de son compagnon. Comme les dernières fois où il lui avait dit. Il aurait pu se poser des questions sur le fait qu'Allen ne lui avait jamais rien répondu mais il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de réponse verbale. Allen était plus réservé, mais rien que le fait qu'il n'avait pas déjà fuit était une déclaration en soit.

« Je peux te poser une autre question ? demanda finalement Edward.

-Je t'en pris.

-Qui est… était Neah par rapport à toi ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un petit silence. Le front d'Allen chuta contre son épaule alors les bras dans le dos du blandinet remontèrent doucement. Faisant de doux aller-retour dans son dos d'une main pour lui apporter son soutient.

« Neah était le frère de Mana. Mana… Mana m'a accepté alors que plus personne ne voulait de moi. A cause de ma main, lorsque j'étais enfant mes parents m'ont abandonné. Jusqu'à ce que Mana ne me recueille je vivais par moi-même dans la rue.

-C'est fini maintenant. »

Edward serra un peu plus l'autre contre lui. C'était fini maintenant, Allen n'avait plus à être seul. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant il serait là.

« Je sais et j'ai aussi tous mes amis de la congrégation.

-Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Edward comprenne tout le vide que représentait leur absence pour Allen. Ils devaient mettre un terme à cette guerre rapidement.

« Mais je suis aussi heureux de vous avoir rencontré aussi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il est quelqu'un de bon. Et puis il y a toi. »

Edward sentit un frisson remonter le long de se colonne vertébral en entendant le ton qu'avait prit Allen. Bien plus grave que sa voix habituel. Allen avait lutté pendant un long moment avant de finalement s'abandonner à ses sentiments mais maintenant qu'il était honnête avec lui-même Edward était loin d'être déçu. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Allen précisait qu'il était spécial pour lui.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

-Je sais et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Il se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il était vraiment plus entreprenant maintenant mais Edward n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre. C'est alors qu'un toussotement les fit sursauter. Ce n'était autre que Mother qui passait l'angle de la maison l'air de rien. Elle les avait vu, il n'y avait pas moyen que les choses soient autrement. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit. Devait-il prendre ça comme un assentiment ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre: D'autre précision sur le monde d'Allen plus la réception


	31. Soirée mondaine

Je suis un peu pressée ce week-end, normalement je n'aurais pas dû poster mais comme encore une fois je ne vous avez pas prévenu, je poste rapidement. Merci pour les coms ça m'a fait plaisir!

* * *

Le lendemain matin l'ambiance était quelque peu plus festive. Baba avait remis les petits plats dans les grands et ils se retrouvaient avec une table bien fournie pour petit déjeuner. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis Poudlard. De plus Edward avait encore la sensation du dos qui s'était collé au sien durant la nuit. Allen était venu contre lui la nuit dernière. Ils dormaient tous, avec les autres garçons, dans le salon sur des lits de fortune qui ressemblaient plus à un amas de couverture qu'autre chose. Le seul point positif étant que comme ça il avait pu dormir avec le blandinet.

Ce dernier était en ce moment même en train de discuter avec Baba d'un sujet apparemment léger. Les sorciers mangeaient tranquillement lorsqu'Hermione fit son apparition, encore mal coiffée et cachant un bâillement derrière sa main. Cela amusa Edward :

« Je vois qu'on a bien profité de la chambre. »

La brunette s'empourpra de gêne. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus. Mother avait été plus que strict sur ce point-là. Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir au milieu d'autant de garçon. Personne n'avait osé la contredire.

« Vient manger Mione, fit Harry amusé lui aussi, les pancakes sont vraiment très bons.

-Vraiment ? Il en reste si vous en voulez encore, s'incrusta le cuisinier.

-Je pense qu'il y en aura assez pour ce matin, remarqua Harry.

-Je vais aller les chercher, contra Allen.

-Où a-t-il la place de mettre tout ça ? se demanda Ron.

-Tu n'es pas en manque non plus, remarqua Edward.

-C'est son innocence, leur apprit Mother. Allen est de type parasite, il a donc besoin de nourrir aussi son innocence.

-Pourtant la nourriture a été assez restreinte cette année, remarqua Hermione tout en commençant à manger.

-Et bien l'année a dû être dure pour lui. »

Le ton était plutôt gai et amusé mais Edward ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient vraiment se contenter de dire que les choses avaient été dures pour le blandinet. Si l'innocence avait besoin d'énergie alors elle devait la trouver quelque part. S'il n'y avait pas de nourriture alors ce devait être Allen qui payait directement.

« Enfin je suppose qu'il n'a pas dû s'en servir souvent chez vous, normalement les exorciste ne s'en servent que contre les Akuma.

-De mémoire il a dû l'activer une dizaine de fois, pas plus, répondit Harry.

-Bien sûr, c'est un jeune homme réfléchit, il connait ses limites. »

Une nouvelle fois Edward n'en était pas aussi sûr mais ne chercha pas à alourdir la conversation. De toute façon le blandinet était de retour avec ses pancakes et Mother se leva.

« Baba, je vais t'accompagner en ville aujourd'hui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas aller voir Mme Thorn et sa fille. Pendant ce temps faites comme chez vous. Allen tu connais la maison.

-Je dois préparer vos affaires Mother ?

-Non, non c'est une simple visite de courtoisie cette fois. »

Si bien qu'il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup plus de temps pour quitter la maison. Les jeunes gens se retrouvant seul à table. Ce qui était apparemment voulu de la part de la matriarche.

« Profitez bien de la nourriture, déclara Allen. Nous repartons demain matin.

-Dis, commença Hermione. Est-ce que tu as une idée de quoi faire si nous ne trouvons pas ton maître durant la réception ? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a plusieurs possibilités, avoua le blandinet. Je connais d'autres de ses contacts. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit passé par eux mais autant commencer par ceux d'Angleterre, si ce n'était toujours pas concluant alors il faudra chercher dans les pays voisins. »

Allen attrapa quelques œufs brouillés auxquels il assortit un morceau de lard. Il en prit quelques bouché avant de revenir vers eux. Ron semblait aussi occupé à manger. Harry, tout comme Edward, avait déjà repoussé son assiette. Drago buvait son thé tout en écoutant. Hermione avait rassemblé quelques petites choses mais ne semblait pas avoir grand appétit ce matin.

« Et à quoi il ressemble ton maître ? demanda finalement Harry. Si on doit le retrouver il faut qu'on sache comment il est. »

Allen ne répondit pas directement cachant une grimace derrière sa fourchette mais Edward l'avait vu. A en croire le léger froncement de sourcil d'Harry, il n'était pas le seul.

« C'est là que ça se complique, avoua finalement le blandinet. Mon maître est capable de changer d'apparence, un peu comme ce que vous faites avec la magie… D'ailleurs il utilise une forme de magie pour le faire.

-Donc la magie existe ici, reprit Hermione.

-Oui, ce n'est pas la même que chez vous, c'est certain, mais elle existe quand même. En ce qui concerne mon maître la seule chose dont je suis à peu près sûr c'est qu'il aura son masque. Le côté droit de son visage est caché par un masque blanc sur lequel est gravée une croix. Quant au reste de son apparence je ne peux pas en être sûr.

-C'est pas grave décris-nous comment il est normalement, demanda tout de même Edward.

-Il est grand, plus que Baba mais plus fin. Il est roux avec des cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Il porte des lunettes rectangulaires et un bouc qui prend le long de sa mâchoire. De manière générale il aime les longs manteaux dans les tons sombres. »

A cette description ils restèrent tous silencieux. Pour sa part Edward tentait de se faire une représentation mentale de l'homme décrit. L'homme qui avait sauvé Allen pour ensuite l'abandonné de nouveau.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup…

-Peut-être qu'un sort de poliforme pourrait révéler sa véritable apparence, comme pour le polynectar, proposa Drago.

-C'est… une bonne idée, approuva Hermione. Mais s'il est à l'intérieur de la réception alors il ne faudrait pas le faire.

-Il faudra que vous fassiez attention durant le bal, reprit Allen. Mon maître est quelqu'un de très observateur, s'il vous remarque en premier alors jamais vous ne pourrez mettre la main sur lui.

-Mais il nous connait pas, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce genre de réception, normalement tout le monde connaitre tout le monde, expliqua Allen. Alors si des nouveaux venus commencent à agir étrangement cela les mettra tous sur leur garde.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable aussi que tu nous décrives les membres de la famille Noah, demanda Edward. Nous avons vu Road mais les autres seront surement là aussi. Nous devons pouvoir les repérer. »

Allen hocha de la tête et finit son assiette qu'il repoussa ensuite. Puis il se mit alors à leur raconter ce qu'il savait de la famille Noah et apparemment ce n'était pas tant que ça. Allen avoua ne connaître que la moitié des membres. Road et Sheryl Kaamelot, Tiky Mick, Jasdero et David, Lulubelle et bien sûr le Comte Millénaire lui-même. Tous bien différent les uns des autres et avec des pouvoirs qu'Edward n'aurait jamais cru possible avant de rencontrer des sorciers. Maintenant cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et accepté que tout ne résultait pas toujours de la logique la plus simple. Cependant tout tournait toujours autour de l'échange équivalent alors que pouvait donner ces noah en échange de leur pouvoir ? A quoi servaient réellement ces pouvoirs ?

C'était peut-être cela son rôle dans cette histoire. Comprendre tout ça et démêler le problème pour permettre aux exorcistes de le résoudre. Sinon pourquoi la Vérité l'aurait-il mis sur la route d'Allen ? Ne restait plus qu'à savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour y parvenir parce qu'il allait y arriver. Edward en était sûr, tout simplement parce qu'il le fallait. Pour ce monde. Pour Allen. Il n'y avait pas de motivation supérieure que celle-là.

« Aussi, si vous rencontrez une personne portant une croix de rosaire tentez d'écourter toute conversation. Ce sont des exorcistes. J'aimerai si possible qu'ils ne retrouvent pas ma trace, ni qu'ils s'interrogent sur vous.

-C'est quoi une croix de rosaire ? demanda alors Ron.

-Tu vois la rose des vents ? demanda Hermione.

-Ouais.

-C'est à peu près similaire mais en plus compliqué.

-C'est l'insigne de votre ordre ? voulu savoir Edward.

-Oui, même si seulement les exorcistes la porte. Elle est synonyme de laisser passer. Lorsque les gens la voit ils savent que nous sommes envoyé par l'église et nous laisse faire. Par exemple nous n'avons pas besoin de payer le train et nous avons une cabine personnelle.

-Ca à l'air cool, fit Ron.

-Mais elle sert aussi d'appât pour les Akuma. De façon à ce qu'il ne s'attaque qu'à nous exorciste plutôt qu'à la population.

-En gros c'est comme si vous vous dessiniez une cible dans le dos, remarqua Edward.

-En quelque sorte oui. C'est pour ça que potentiellement pour un exorciste, toute personne croisant sa route est un ennemi.

-Parce que les Akuma peuvent prendre forme humaine, c'est ça ? reprit Hermione.

-Oui.

-Mais on pourrait très bien se faire attaquer nous aussi, remarqua Drago. Ils doivent bien s'en prendre à la foule.

-Plus l'Akuma fait de victime plus son niveau augmente et plus il a de chance de survivre alors oui, ils tentent de s'attaquer à tout le monde. Mais pour nous ce n'est pas véritablement un problème… Je… J'ai… »

Une main remonta pour effleurer la marque qu'il avait sur la joue. La malédiction qui lui avait permis de reconnaître les horcruxes. Cette malédiction était à la base là pour les Akuma, il pouvait voir leur âme et donc les reconnaître dans la foule. Assurément ce devait être pratique pour un exorciste.

« Bien débarrassons, reprit vivement Hermione pour casser l'ambiance lourde qui était tombée.

-Attend 'Mione je vais t'aider. »

Ils se mirent tous en branle et rapidement la table fut vide et la vaisselle faite. N'ayant pas de programme prévu pour le reste de la journée chacun reparti dans ses activités. Harry prit à nouveau un livre à Hermione. Drago reprit un de ses livres et profita du fait d'avoir une cuisine à disposition pour préparer diverses potions. Ne résistant pas Edward demanda à être présent. Juste pour voir. Apparemment cela ne gêna pas le sorcier qui l'ignorait parfaitement tant qu'il ne parlait pas et répondait à ses questions lorsqu'il en posait.

Finalement la préparation de potion ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une composition chimique. Hormis quelques détails comme le sens de rotation de la spatule qui changeait le résultat du mélange. Edward n'avait pas encore vraiment comprit pourquoi mais il était sûr qu'il y avait une explication autre que magique derrière.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon Edward n'y retrouva qu'Hermione et Harry en train de lire. Intrigué il sortit donc de la maison pour retrouver les deux derniers dans le jardin où apparemment Allen donnait un cours d'autodéfense à Ron.

« Alors ? Tu n'as plus assez confiance en ta baguette ? lança l'alchimiste ce qui déstabilisa le rouquin qui loupa lamentablement son attaque.

-Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile.

-Tant que vous n'abîmez pas mon jardin, déclara une voix qui les fit tous sursauter.

-Mother ? Vous êtes de retour, remarqua du coup Allen.

-Oui, et j'ai tes informations. Mais avant cela du thé. »

Ce fut à nouveau Baba qui s'en chargea avec la bonne humeur qui lui collait à la peau. Bien qu'il fut plutôt intrigué de voir ce que le sorcier avait fait de sa cuisine.

« Je… euh.. Je peux faire du thé ?

-Ca ne dérange pas, répondit Drago concentré.

-Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main n'hésite pas à me demander. »

Edward vit de nouveau de la confusion dans les yeux gris de l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'autant de gentillesse. Ou bien il ne l'attendait plus après le rôle de sa famille dans la guerre.

Finalement tout le monde fut de nouveau installé à la table. Mother buvait tranquillement son thé alors qu'Allen dégustait des scones, comme il les avait appelé. Puis finalement la vieille dame eut un soupire visible appréciateur.

« C'est très bon Baba, comme d'habitude. Bien différent du thé de Mme Thorn. Une horreur, je ne vous dis pas. Le plus étonnant étant encore que son salon ne s'évide pas malgré cette triste constatation.

-Merci Mother.

-En attendant c'est vrai, soutint Edward. Tout ce que nous avons mangé ici était super bon.

-Vous ne manquerez pas d'en emporter alors.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais vous préparer des choses facilement transportable, reprit vivement l'homme. Vous repartez demain matin, n'est-ce pas. Je dois me dépêcher alors ! »

Il repartit vivement dans la cuisine laissant Allen amusé et les sorciers dubitatifs. Ils faisaient sans doute la comparaison avec un elfe de maison même si aucun d'eux n'oserai le dire à haute voix. Puis une fois le cuisinier hors d'oreille Mother reprit.

« Les Kaamelot participeront à la fête annuel que donne la duchesse de Norfolk pour rappeler la place de sa famille à Liverpool. Ils sont sur le déclin alors elle donne tout ce qu'elle peut, il faut la comprendre, elle ne veut surement pas perdre le statutde duchesse.

-Nous devons donc aller à Liverpool, ce n'est pas très loin, reprit Allen pour Edward. Nous devrions y être en deux heures.

-Si nous partons demain matin nous aurons largement le temps de reconnaître les lieux alors, approuva Edward.

-J'ai vos tenues, indiqua Mother tout en désignant un sac qui était resté dans l'entrée. Ce n'est pas à la pointe de la mode mais elles ne feront pas tâche dans le décors.

-Merci beaucoup madame, fit Hermione en baissant rapidement la tête. C'est très gentil à vous de nous aider autant.

-Je sais que ce qui se prépare n'est pas bon jeune fille, indiqua-t-elle. Je sais qu'Allen est revenu pour l'arrêter et que vous êtes là pour l'aider. Alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faciliter la tâche.

-Et nous tirer les oreilles si nous n'y arrivons pas, n'est-ce pas ? assura Allen avec un petit sourire.

-Et comment ! Je pense que ce gamin de Cross et moi t'avons apprit à toujours finir ce que tu commençais. »

De nouveau Allen eut un sourire. Il paru assez nostalgique à Edward et pourtant l'expression éclairait de manière éblouissante son visage. Allen était fait pour rayonner malgré tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. A voir les rougeurs d'Hermione, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent tous rapidement. Edward aida Drago à ranger les restes de ses potions qui avaient largement diminuer dans la cuisine. Il en avait apprit plus sur ce système et le Serpentard avait avoué qu'il pouvait avoir un certain talent là-dedans s'il voulait s'en donner la peine. Edward décida de prendre ça comme un compliment mais pour le moment son esprit était concentré sur autre chose. Il cherchait comment l'alchimie pourrait avoir un impact sur les Akuma. Il était certain qu'Harry avait avancé dans ses recherches d'un sort efficace alors que lui-même cherchait quel genre de cercle il devrait créer pour ça.

Ce fut notamment pour ça que le voyage en train fut silencieux. Sur place ils repérèrent rapidement le château de la duchesse où se passerait la fête. Puis ils se cherchèrent un lieu où passer la nuit.

« Nous resterons en communication comme pour Gringotts, commença Allen. Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal transplannez à la gare on vous y retrouvera.

-Etant donné que rien de magique n'interfère cette fois j'ai fait les transmetteurs plus petit, commença Edward.

-Oui on dirait des oreillettes, remarqua Hermione.

-Caché sous un chapeau ou sous tes cheveux, Hermionne, personne ne les verront.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? demanda Ron. On va pas simplement attendre dehors.

-Nous allons faire le tour du bâtiment et les bars alentours.

-Les bars ? reprit le sorciers surpris.

-Disons que c'est l'un des endroits où nous sommes les plus susceptibles de rencontrer mon maître. Maintenant voyons voir vos costumes. Au cas où il y ai besoin de faire une retouche. »

Edward usa un peu d'alchimie pour celui d'Harry qui était visiblement trop étroit pour lui. Drago n'eut aucun problème et Hermione régla sa robe elle-même par magie. Elle modifia quelques peu son apparence et celle d'Harry que Road avait déjà vu puis vint le moment de se séparer.

Une nouvelle fois Edward se retrouva à l'extérieur, enfin il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre puisqu'il avait choisi lui-même de ne pas participer à cette soirée. Adosser au mur d'un immeuble il secoua doucement son automail qui était maintenant parfaitement habituer à ses ordres. Plus loin il voyait Ron qui regardait autour de lui sa main contre sa ceinture. Prêt à attraper sa baguette. S'il n'aimait pas la façon dont Drago l'avait dit il était d'accord avec le fait que Ron ne savait pas vraiment passer inaperçu. Allen pour sa part n'était visible nulle part. Il était monté sur les toits pour avoir une autre vue.

L'alchimiste décida alors que rester là ne servait à rien. Cela faisait assez longtemps que les sorciers étaient entrés. Ils ne ressortiraient pas maintenant. Alors il entreprit de faire le tour du bâtiment à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et le regard doré pouvait se promener sans trop de problème mais au final Edward ne remarquait pas grand-chose alors son corps se mit en mode automatique et son esprit divagua. Les mêmes questions qu'il s'était posé chez les sorciers. Au final que faisait-il ici ? Quel était son rôle ? Leur rôle ? Bien que la Vérité est avouer que la présence des sorciers n'était que bonus. Qu'était-il important de savoir ici ?

Il repensa aux Noah et au Comte. L'homme qui se prenait pour le Père, et qui voulait remplacer Dieu. Chez lui il y avait plusieurs religion bien qu'il n'y ait jamais cru. Est-ce que le Comte voulait monter une de ces religions et se faire passer pour le messie ou bien voulait-il réellement renverser la Vérité dans ce monde ?

Edward ferma les yeux. Sa tête commençait à le brûler mais ce n'était pas le moment. Son épaule s'échoua contre un mur. Il voulait savoir sans s'évanouir. Il voulait pouvoir maîtriser cette appropriation des connaissances. Il serra les dents alors qu'il posait une main sur son front. Il ne se laisserait pas emporter cette fois-ci. D'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua que les invités ressortait. Il avait mis tout ce temps à faire le tour du bâtiment ? Quoi qu'il en soit il était temps de se retrouver à l'hôtel.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Résumé de la soirée.


	32. Enquête difficile

Hey minna-san. On a donc dit le résultat de la soirée dans laquelle sont allen Harry Hermione et Drago et ce qui va donc en découler.

Oya?! C'est la période des examen qui a réduit autant le nombre de commentaire? Et bah...

Avalon-curse: Je ne peux que compatir. Honnêtement je n'ai pas lu les romans et j'ai fait Mother à partir de l'unique chapitre où on la voit dans le manga ^^ donc je suis contente qu'elle soit plus ou moins fidèle. J'avoue avoir oublié Wisely, honte à moi je l'adore en plus. Je sais pas pourquoi il m'est sortit de la tête. Surement parce que c'est le dernier. Le premier exorciste on le voit dans ce chapitre, prête? ^^ Avoir ses connaissance sera plus compliqué cette fois. C'est quand on veut quelque chose qu'elle est plus compliquée à avoir. ahah j'aime beaucoup ta correspondance avec l'affaire de Timothy ^^. Concernant Ed je n'ai pas véritablement de taille à te donner puisque sa taille n'est jamais donnée nulle part dans le manga mais pour te donner une idée dans ma tête il est un peu plus grand qu'Allen donc dans les 1m70. Alors sinon Cross mort ou pas? C'est une grande question mdr. Il me smeble qu'Allen connait déjà les D. Campbell qu'il a vu dans les vision qu'il a de Neah. Concernant road c'est sûr que j'ai certain projet la concernant. J'aime bien faire es petits moments intime comme ça. Ca fait moins tâche que dans "La montre d'argent", je trouve. Ca s'intègre mieux.

Du coup je vais répondre aux com d'avant.

Neko Gina: Merci ^^

Arya39: Ahah je l'imagine en éléphant maintenant. J'avoue que pour le moment concernant la relation et l'existence d'Allen et Neah selon le manga je suis totalement perdu. pour le moment je vois plein d'incohérence que j'espère que l'auteur va rendre plausible. Ou au moins nous donner ses explications. Oui ils s'embrassent eheh, on aime tous ça, hein? ^^ Concernant Ed je n'ai pas véritablement de taille à te donner puisque sa taille n'est jamais donnée nulle part dans le manga mais pour te donner une idée dans ma tête il est un peu plus grand qu'Allen donc dans les 1m70.

Ennael: ouais je sais, j'ai longuement hésité, à mettre Ed aussi, mais je pense que les équipes sont mieux comme ça.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Ce fut décevant ou presque. Personne n'y était pour grand-chose mais cette simple constatation avait amené un silence pesant sur la chambre d'hôtel. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se lève et sourit. Le sourire d'Allen apaisait toujours tout et cette déception ne fit pas exception.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous commencerons les réelles recherches demain. Pour l'instant il est tard allons dormir. »

Personne ne contredit et chacun se prépara à dormir. Aucune trace du maître d'Allen durant cette soirée. Le seul point positif était qu'apparemment Hermione avait tapé dans l'œil de Tiky. Ce serait peut-être un point à utiliser de nouveau mais pour le moment ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son regard restant fixé sur le plafond jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne s'éteigne. Quelques bonsoirs furent échangés puis le silence fut.

Alors il se remit à cogiter. La conclusion devint rapidement très simple pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur les religions du monde d'Allen. Il savait que même si le blandinet n'était pas croyant il faisait parti d'une institution religieuse. C'était par là qu'il faudrait commencer. Il profiterait de leur sortie du lendemain pour faire le plein de livre. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus dans cette voie il se remit à imaginer le cercle alchimique qu'il pourrait utiliser contre un Akuma quand soudain son esprit dérailla. Son regard se détourna du plafond pour se poser sur la forme qui venait de creuser son lit.

Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis eut un sourire tout en se décalant. Sans un mot Allen se glissa dans la place qu'il venait de lui créer. Edward se fit une nouvelle fois la constatation qu'il était heureux qu'Allen se soit avoué ses sentiments et referma ses bras autour du jeune homme qui se colla contre lui. Ils n'échangèrent pas vraiment de parole. Il n'y en avait pas besoin pour qu'Edward comprenne cette visite imprévue. Bien que de retour dans son monde Allen n'avait toujours vu personne qu'il connaissait. La solitude devait lui peser. Il avait déjà avoué que ses camarades lui manquaient. Tant qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde il n'y avait pas de dilemme, ils ne pouvaient pas se revoir mais maintenant. Allen était une force de la nature et avait une volonté incroyable, il restait tout de même un être humain. Alors il ne lui refuserait certainement la présence dont il avait besoin.

Ce soir là Edward ne se sentit pas partir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin qu'il comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Allen était toujours blotti contre lui d'ailleurs il sentait que son bras était engourdi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il bougea. La pièce était totalement silencieuse et un regard lui suffit pour savoir qu'il était le seul réveillé. Son regard retomba sur Allen et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Comment exactement il était tombé amoureux du blandinet, il n'en savait rien mais ce genre de réaction lui suffisait pour accepter ce fait. Si un simple regard vers lui faisait monter cette chaleur dans sa poitrine alors c'était amplement suffisant comme explication. Il ne résista pas vraiment à l'envie d'embrasser sa tempe. Allen n'avait pas bougé tant que ça pendant la nuit il s'était juste un peu plus enfoncé sous la couette ce qui avait crée une différence dans leur position. Bien sûr ce mouvement aussi léger soit-il réussi à réveiller le blandinet.

Edward eut un regard à moitié contrit, seulement à moitié parce qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il observa amusé le jeune homme passer par toutes les étapes du réveil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et inconsciemment il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Edward. Allen n'était pas le genre de personne faite pour être seul mais la vie se moquait bien de ce genre de chose malheureusement. Un bâillement passa ses lèvres et sa main se serra doucement sur le haut d'Edward qu'il avait surement attrapé pendant la nuit. C'est à ce moment là que les choses semblèrent arriver au cerveau de l'exorciste qui ouvrit totalement les yeux. L'or et l'argent se rencontrèrent et l'alchimiste sourit. Bien que ses joues prirent des couleurs Allen répondit. La main se desserra sur le tissu et il remonta un peu dans le lit de façon à ce que leur tête soit de nouveau l'une en face de l'autre.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour », répondit Edward amusé.

Comme rien ne bougea il avança lui-même pour embrasser son compagnon. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait que les choses deviennent entre eux. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait se réveiller tous les matins. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des sorciers bouge sur un des lits à côté.

Bien plus tard ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans un café grâce à l'argent gagné par Allen quelques jours plus tôt. Leur bourse était presque vide, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent. L'ambiance morose de la veille au soir n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et tous semblaient d'attaque ce matin. Il fut décidé de se séparer en plusieurs équipes pour couvrir plus de zone mais avant ça, d'après Allen, ils allaient tous avoir besoin de plus d'argent. Si Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment, il se fit une raison en voyant le premier établissement qu'ils devaient visiter.

Les sorciers semblaient tout aussi gênés que lui alors qu'au contraire Allen semblait complètement dans son élément. Il souriait et discutait de manière tout à fait normale avec les filles présentes sans même prendre en compte qu'il s'agissait d'escorte. Elles, par contre, n'hésitaient pas à se coller et à pincer les joues du jeune homme argan qu'il était vraiment trop mignon. Ca Edward était d'accord. Il l'était beaucoup moins le voyant passer de main en main si bien qu'il finit par lui saisir le poignet. Son regard se faisant brûlant, si bien que les joues d'Allen prirent des couleurs, que personne ne remarqua à cause de l'éclairage ambiant.

Quoi qu'il en soit il était encore trop tôt pour que les filles soient en services, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Allen recherchait. Il voulait juste chercher de nouvelles victimes à piller. On lui indiqua rapidement un bar. Une fois la bourse de nouveau remplie le butin fut séparé en trois.

« Si vous voulez des réponses à peu près sincères il faudra consommer mais ne demandez rien de trop fort.

-Sérieusement, ça fait flipper que moi qu'il en sache autant ?

-Cesse de faire le gamin Ron. Allons-y. »

Hermione tira derrière elle le rouquin. Ils avaient déjà réparti les bars de la ville en fonction des trois groupes. Allen eut une moue légèrement brouillée et gêné. Harry chassa cette gêne en les saluant à son tour avant de partir avec Drago. Cela avait beaucoup surpris Ron et Hermione mais beaucoup moins Edward. Il savait qu'Harry ne faisait rien à moitié, il avait décidé de donner une nouvelle chance au jeune homme, alors il le ferait bien. C'était même à la limite Drago qui était plus réticent, cependant lui non plus n'avait pas refusé ce binôme. Sans compter que cela arrangeait grandement Edward qui pourrait passer sa journée avec Allen… enfin son après-midi et début de soirée mais c'était déjà ça de prit.

Et Edward avait bien fait de se méfier parce qu'Allen attirait toujours l'attention. Il devait garder l'œil ouvert pendant que le blandinet cherchait des informations. Bien que cela n'empêchait certainement pas son esprit d'analyser tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Visiblement personne n'avait vu une personne ressemblant à la description du maître d'Allen jusqu'à un imprévu.

« J'le connais lui ! »

Edward vit bien du coin de l'œil Allen grimacer bien qu'il tourna la tête en direction du client qui venait de se mêler de sa conversation avec le tenancier.

« Même qu'il me doit un paquet de tune.

-Ah oui ? incita Allen avec un sourire que l'on pourrait appeler démoniaque. A moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je le cherche. »

En effet. Ca aussi Allen les avait prévenus. Son maître était un contracteur de dette, alors il était possible, en temps que connaissance de Cross, que certain tente de les forcer à payer à sa place. A voir comment réagissait le blandinet, ce n'était surement pas la première fois.

« Cherche pas le jeune, il a disparu dans la nature il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Tu reverras jamais ton fric. T'aurais pas dû faire affaire avec lui.

-Et bien c'est embêtant, soupira-t-il.

-Ouais, il nous doit pas mal, renchérit Edward sans préciser qu'il s'agissait d'explication.

-Paraît que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu il était à Eastbourn.

-Quand était-ce ? demanda Allen avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

-Y'a plus d'un an, je dirais deux.

-Je vois, merci. »

Cette réponse ne plaisait pas à Allen mais Edward se fit violence pour ne rien demander tout de suite. Il attendit d'être sorti du bar. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il avait déjà fait le quota de visite. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, leur hôtel. Celui-ci était excentré par rapport à la ville, ils l'avaient choisi pour plus de discrétion. Alors ils avaient le temps d'en parler avant de rentrer.

« Il y a deux ans mon maître était à la congrégation. Il a juste dû sortir pour aller boire un coup.

-Tu m'as pourtant dit que votre ordre se trouvait proche de Londres, non, remarqua Edward.

-Sur une petite île assez loin pour ne pas être visible de la ville. En bateau le voyage n'est pas très long.

-Sans doute mais Eastbourn n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté.

-Mon maître a toujours eu le don de pouvoir s'esquiver à volonté, déclara Allen en haussant des épaules.

-Espérons que les autres aient plus d'information, Allen hocha doucement de la tête mais comme il ne reprit pas la conversation Edward continua, tu peux me dire quelle religion suit ton ordre ? »

Allen tourna la tête vers lui surpris, toute trace d'anxiété était même disparue laissant apparaître un simple visage juvénile éclairé par la curiosité. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner son camarade quelque peu.

« Pardon, je ne me moque pas. Je ne veux pas non plus me convertir à quelque religion que ce soit mais je me dis que c'est à ce dieu là que le Comte veut faire face, même s'il connait la Vérité. Alors je voulais en apprendre plus. Peut-être que quelque chose me fera un déclique.

-Dis comme ça, ça me paraît plus logique.

-Tu n'avais pas pensé que je voulais devenir religieux ?

-Pas une seule seconde. Je te connais bien maintenant.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Assez en tout cas pour venir dans mon lit une fois la lumière éteinte.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te gêne, tu es celui qui m'a couru après pendant une année.

-Touché. »

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent de nouveau.

« L'ordre suit les préceptes du christianisme, selon lesquels Dieu aurait créé la terre et l'univers qui tourne autour. Au départ il n'y avait qu'un homme et une femme que Dieu avait fait à son image et qui avaient le privilège de vivre dans le jardin d'Eden mais la femme, Eve, enfreint une règle et ils furent chassés. Ainsi l'Homme arriva sur terre. Malheureusement tu le sais je ne suis pas non plus très religieux, je ne me suis jamais réellement renseigné mais les Chrétiens se réfèrent à la Bible le livre sacré.

-La Bible ?

-Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-A peu près oui, en tout cas ce livre ne me semble pas totalement inconnu comme ton histoire qui me donne une impression de déjà vu sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver ce que cherche à faire le comte grâce à ça ?

-Et bien tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé ton maître ou même simplement compris ce que lui savait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre piste, tu vois, remarqua Edward.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Allen en se rembrumant.

-Enfin, c'est bien comme ça que ça a marché chez les sorciers, je n'ai pas encore réellement compris comment je dois faire pour accéder à mes connaissances cachées mais à chaque fois ce n'était que des petits détails qui déclenchaient tout, argumenta-t-il tout en attrapant la main de l'exorciste. Et puis ça fait quoi ? Moins d'une semaine que nous sommes ici. Rappelle-toi une semaine après notre arrivée dans leur monde on ne savait même pas qui était Harry ou Jedusor. On ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Ici on est bien plus avancé.

-C'est vrai. »

Edward l'entendit soupirer puis sa main se détacha de la sienne pour venir claquer, avec son homologue, les deux joues blanches, y laissant une petite marque. Edward le regarda entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« Désolé, d'habitude ce n'est pas mon genre de broyer du noir. Tu dois avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Moi ? s'exclama Edward prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi moi ?!

-Je dois surement plus me laisser-aller, remarqua Allen plus pour lui-même que pour lui répondre.

-Je suis pas sûr de devoir le prendre comme un compliment, remarqua Edward.

-Je ne devrais pas autant me reposer sur toi, continua l'autre en l'ignorant toujours. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant.

-Allen, coupa finalement Edward. Je te l'ai dis, je serais toujours là pour toi alors tu n'as pas à hésiter si tu veux tomber le masque devant moi.

-Ce n'est pas juste, rétorqua-t-il en s'arrêtant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux ce qui perturba assez l'alchimiste pour l'arrêter à son tour.

-Comment ça ? fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à formuler.

-Tu ne parles jamais de toi, je veux pouvoir t'aider aussi ! »

Edward sentit une immense chaleur remonter le long de sa poitrine et il fut tiraillé sur la réaction à avoir. Cependant ils étaient au milieu d'une rue alors il n'offrit qu'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux au blandinet. Il sentait que le prendre dans ses bras offriraient un spectacle trop remarquable malgré l'état avancé de la nuit.

« Al m'a affirmé que tout allait bien dans mon monde il y a moins d'une semaine, je ne crains donc rien de ce côté-là.

-De ce côté-là ? poussa Allen.

-Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment est notre survie à tous dans cette guerre mais promis je n'hésiterai pas à tomber le masque moi aussi. »

Allen sembla satisfait de cette réponse et reprit sa marche. Ils avaient largement eu le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel. Dans la chambre il y avait déjà Harry et Drago, qui avaient surement dû transplanner à l'intérieur puisque c'était Allen qui avait la clé. Le plus surprenant étant sans doute qu'ils parlaient ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une vraie discussion depuis la salle aux objets pendant la bataille contre Voldemort.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Allen en s'avançant tout en enlevant son manteau.

-Je crois, Harry échangea un regard avec l'autre sorcier, enfin nous essayons de créer un nouveau sort.

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Quel genre de sort ?

-Tous les sorts ont été créés à un moment donné, remarqua Drago.

-Oui c'est vrai, avoua Allen.

-Nous sommes là pour t'aider Allen, reprit Harry, alors je voulais un sort qui nous permettrait de nous battre contre les Akuma selon tes contraintes.

-Mes contraintes ? Tu veux dire que…

-Il n'est pas encore prêt, paniqua Harry en refermant maladroitement le livre qu'il avait en main. Je ne sais même pas si on y arrivera réellement mais il faut essayer.

-Bon je ne suis pas en retard alors, s'enchanta Edward.

-Je me disais bien que tu cherchais aussi de ton côté, remarqua le Survivant avec un petit sourire.

-Merci. »

C'était sobre mais personne n'ajouta rien, de toute façon la joie d'Allen était clairement visible sur son visage. Ce qui attira des rougeurs sur les joues des trois autres qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre. C'est alors qu'Hermione et Ron rentèrent à leur tour, ce qui décoinça la situation. Finalement ce fut ce dernier groupe qui ramena définitivement l'espoir à Allen. Apparemment quelqu'un d'autre aurait vu Cross dans les alentours d'Eastbourn. En tout cas on les envoyait deux fois dans la même direction, ça ne coûtait rien d'y aller. De toute façon ils avaient fini avec Liverpool.

Ce soir-là, en preuve qu'Allen allait véritablement mieux, il ne vint pas rejoindre Edward dans son lit. S'il en était légèrement frustré cela le rassurait sur l'état mental de son compagnon. Il était chef de groupe maintenant, même si tout le monde était là pour l'aider ce serait à lui de prendre les décisions finales parce qu'ils étaient dans son monde. Aucun d'eux n'avait les épaules pour porter les responsabilités d'un autre monde. De toute façon Allen ne les aurait pas laissé faire peu importe son état d'esprit.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent tous beaucoup plus tard. La tournée des bars de la veille se faisait sentir. Ils avaient tous bu plus ou moins une dizaine de consommation sans y être préparé. Si bien qu'il fallu attendre qu'Hermione retrouve sa baguette pour qu'elle lève l'état écœuré de leur estomac. Edward n'avait jamais été un fan d'alcool. Il n'y avait jamais trouvé son intérêt maintenant encore moins.

Les affaires qui traînaient furent rapidement rangées et le départ pour la gare fut annoncé. Edward avait proposé de transplanné mais Hermione mit un droit de veto rapidement soutenu par Drago. Transplanner sans connaître réellement leur destination était dangereux. Or ils ne pouvaient pas savoir combien l'Eastbourn d'ici était différent de l'Eastbourn de leur monde. Edward ne trouva rien à redire, c'est pourquoi Harry réservait les billets avec ce qui leur restait de l'argent de la veille. Il revint en grommelant qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment trouver la voie sur laquelle était le train. Amusé Allen récupéra les billets pour y jeter un coup d'œil puis tout en prenant la dite direction il commença son explication à Harry, qu'Hermione écouta mine de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se stoppe en plein milieu d'une phrase. Intrigué ils tournèrent la tête vers lui plutôt que vers le billet, ce fut pour le voir fixer un point devant lui.

Un point qui n'était autre qu'une personne qui s'était elle aussi figée. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Edward. Il avait un visage gracieux bien que pour le moment crispé entre la surprise et l'agacement. Ses yeux noirs fixaient aussi Allen. Ce fut lui le premier à bouger de nouveau.

« Moyashi ? »

* * *

Prochaine chapitre: Je pense que vous l'aurez tous compris, on voit Kanda.


	33. Compagnon

Hello minna-san. Je vais commencer par vous transmettre une petite annonce, je vais faire une pause dans la fic, parce que je vais bientôt partir en vacance, je n'aurais donc plus la possibilité de poster. Il risque d'y avoir trois ou quatre semaines sans nouveau chapitre. Enfin je pense que vous aussi vous allez partir, ça ne va donc pas vous déranger tant que ça.

concernant le chapitre de cette semaine, oui on voit Kanda, beaucoup me l'ont demandé. Et toute les réactions qui vont avec de la part d'Allen.

Avalon-curse: Ah tant mieux pour toi alors, ça c'est bien passé? Merde pour la suite. Peut-être qu'un jour je prendrais les romans alors ^^. pour tout te dire je savais même pas qu'un nouveau Tome était sortit ^^". Bien qu'Hermione tape dans l'oeil de Tiky et qu'Allen est trop mignon, forcément j'ai envie de te dire mdr. Si Allen peut fair ela tournée des bars alors il y a aucun problème pour les autres, mais je suis d'accord je n'aime pas particulièrement l'alcool, pas besoin de ça pour faire la fête. J'avoue ne pas être croyante non plus, j'ai donc un peu peur de dire de grosse bêtise, du coup je repousse le moment où une bible tombera dans les mains d'Ed . Oui je me suis dis la même chose lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais je vois pas une rencontre entre Allen et Kanda autrement. S'ils sont pas surpris soit Allen s'esquive avant que Kanda le voit, soit Kanda étripe Moyashi avant que lui ne voit ^^". Et donc voilà les réaction ^^.

Arya39: Je me disais bien aussi, il me manquait une revieweuse. Mais bon fairy tail c'est sympa aussi alors je comprends ^^. Hermione a de quoi en même temps mdr. Je voulais mettre plus de fluffy dans cette fic eheh. toutes les réponses sur Kanda sont dans ce chapitre... ou presque mdr.

Ennael: Vu l'ambiance de cette fic il y aura encore du fluffy comme ça, c'est sûr. Sauf qu'on est du point de vue d'Ed donc je peux pas montrer ce qu'il s'est passé là où il n'est pas. Je sais des fois c'est frustrant. Le monde n'est pas si petit je suis d'accord mais ça fait déjà un an qu'ils cherchent en même temps il ont eut le temps d'en faire le tour. Enfin les réponse sont normalement dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

« Moyashi ? »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi particulière Edward aurait certainement pu se moquer de ce surnom mais présentement vu la tête d'Allen ce n'était pas le moment. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu.

« Je suis content que tu sois en vie Kanda. Vraiment.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ces quelques égratignures allaient me tuer, rétorqua l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? De tous les pays tu as choisi l'Angleterre pourquoi ?

-Ah Kanda attends-moi !

-Tch, il tourna la tête vers son dos faisant voler une longue queue de cheval mais revint vite vers le blandinet.

-Tu devrais, continua l'autre qui ralentit une seconde en voyant Allen avant d'accélérer de nouveau. Allen ! Dieu merci, Allen ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je t'ai cherché partout… On était tellement inquiet… Moi et Lenalee… et tous les autres de la congrégation… »

Edward lâcha une seconde la scène des yeux pour regarder les sorciers qui semblaient aussi abasourdit que lui. C'est ce moment-là que choisi Allen pour enfin bouger et certainement pas comme il l'aurait pensé. Il fit complètement demi-tour et couru vers la sortir.

« Ah, Allen ! appela Edward.

-Tch. Teme Moyashi, reste ici ! »

Edward vit simplement une ombre passer devant lui, n'étant autre que le dénommé Kanda, qui s'était précipité à la suite d'Allen. Ils n'eurent le temps que de faire quelques pas avant qu'il n'attrape le bas du manteau du blandinet et d'un revers de pied bien placé il le fit tomber à terre. Dans le même temps il s'accroupi au dessus de lui pour lui ôter toute possibilité de fuir grâce à la garde d'une épée sous la gorge.

« J'ai déjà envi de te découper en rondelle, grogna-t-il d'ailleurs.

-Ne sois pas violent Kanda, gronda le deuxième.

-Stupéfix ! »

Harry avait été le second à réagir, Edward courait déjà vers eux mais le sort toucha sa cible en premier. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le kendoka s'était relevé et avait comme qui dirait tranché le sort en deux. Bien que stupéfait Edward en profita pour récupérer Allen et s'éloigner un peu mais la scène resta figée là. Harry regardait Kanda surpris alors que celui-ci le pointait de son katana.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, alors quoi Moyashi tu as finalement fais ami-ami avec les Noah ?

-Ce ne sont pas des Noah ! s'exclama le blandinet.

-Alors tu es le seul ? fit-il en pointant maintenant son arme contre le blandinet et Edward accessoirement.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu es différent ? Tu t'es transformé en Quatorzième Moyashi ?

-Mon nom c'est Allen, alors peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Commence déjà par répondre à cette question. Le gars du Crow, Howard Link, comment est-il mort ? Lenalee et les autres m'ont raconté toute l'histoire et c'est le seul truc que j'ai du mal à saisir. »

Edward sentit Allen frémir à côté de lui. Surpris il lâcha Kanda du regard pour le poser sur son compagnon. Son visage crispé démontrait parfaitement une chose il n'était absolument pas au courant de la mort de ce Link et le savoir était en train de faire fondre le peu d'espoir qu'il avait reprit la veille.

« Qui l'a tué ? Toi ou les Noah ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que l'œil d'Allen s'activa. Edward regarda alors à leurs pieds et effectivement une spirale noire commençait à se former. Il n'avait vu ça qu'une seule fois, à leur arrivée dans ce monde mais n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. D'ailleurs Allen avait déjà recouvert son innocence et le poussa sur le côté de sorte à ce qu'il se ne soit plus dans le cercle.

« Allen !

-Ed protège Johnny ! »

Edward resta sans voix quelques secondes. Allen venait d'utiliser son surnom. La situation se rappela tout de même rapidement à son esprit lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Johnny ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne alors Edward n'hésita pas avant de revenir vers les sorciers là où s'était arrêté la deuxième connaissance d'Allen.

« Il y a trop de monde ici, remarqua-t-il. Il faut faire évacuer la gare !

-Protego ! lança Harry sur un civil qu'une machine voulait prendre en chasse.

-Ils s'occupent plus d'Allen, fit Hermione, nous pouvons nous occuper des civils.

-Quand ça s'est passé ? cria alors la voix d'Allen au milieu du tumulte. Quand est-il mort ! Répondez-moi bon sang ! incita-t-il après avoir tranché un nouvel Akuma.

-Je le savais… »

Le murmure venait d'à côté d'eux, de Johnny qui regardait la scène avec un grand sourire. Et puis quoi encore, ce n'était pas le moment. Edward lui donna une forte tape dans le dos.

« Si t'as quelque chose à dire dis-le !

-Oh… Oui, oui, il fit quelques pas en avant suivi par son nouveau protecteur et se mit à crier à son tour pour surpasser le bruit ambiant. Ca s'est produit après ton évasion Allen. Le secrétaire Leverrier et les gardes sont tombés sur son corps alors qu'ils étaient à ta poursuite.

-La haine du Quatorzième, je la sens…

-Je la sens… »

La haine du Quatorzième ? C'était comme ça qu'ils retrouvaient la trace d'Allen ? Edward attrapa l'épaule de Johny pour le tirer en arrière et cria à son tour :

« Allen calme-toi tu les attires !

-Je suis au courant !

-Mais tu n'es pas Neah ! Tu es en colère parce que tu es Allen ! »

Ses mots semblèrent faire mouche puisque le nombre de spirale n'augmenta pas. Edward sentit un sort le frôler et il tourna la tête vers les sorciers.

« Ca serait pas le moment de tester votre nouveau sort ?

-Un nouveau sort ? demanda Ron.

-Il n'est pas encore vraiment prêt, grogna Harry.

-Ca ira, déclara Johnny, Allen et Kanda sont de très bons exorcistes, ils s'en sortiront très bien.

-Ca n'empêche pas de vouloir les aider. »

Johnny recula d'un pas et Edward se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu brusque mais il était surtout frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. En plus Allen lui avait demander de veiller sur lui, il ne pouvait donc pas intervenir réellement dans la bataille. A bien y regarder le combat n'était pas aussi déséquilibré que le jour où ils étaient arrivés. Déjà parce que les sorciers mettaient bien plus de cœur dans l'action, mais surtout grâce à ce Kanda. Les exorcistes étaient définitivement différent d'eux.

La menace fut rapidement exterminé mais la tension ne disparu pas vraiment. Edward regarda vers Johnny qui semblait mal à l'aise mais indemne, puis vers les sorciers qui arrivaient vers eux. Alors ils rejoignirent tous les deux exorcistes. C'était de là que venait la tension. Allen fusillait proprement du regard son collègue. Edward n'avait encore jamais vu autant de rancœur dans le regard gris.

« Oy Moyashi !

-Ne me touche pas ! »

Les grondements de colère ne ressemblaient pas non plus à Allen. Edward avait déjà admis et presque accepté qu'il ne savait pas tout d'Allen mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain. Le blandinet ne s'énervait jamais pour rien.

« Je ne te comprends pas Kanda ! Je suis content de te voir en vie… Mais et Alma tu en fais quoi ? Vous étiez enfin libres… grinça-t-il ses yeux perçant le kendoka. Alors avec tout ce qui s'est produit pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de porter l'uniforme de l'ordre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu balances par la fenêtre cette liberté si durement acquise ! »

Il y avait une incohérence dans les propos d'Allen. Pourquoi ce qui pour lui était une maison serait une prison pour Kanda ? Edward savait bien que tout était une question de point de vue, il en avait eut l'expérience dans l'armée avec les chimères au service de Kimbley mais pour voir un tel ressentiment chez Allen c'était que quelque chose de très grave s'était passé. Maintenant il voulait en savoir plus sur l'organisation mais son esprit se reconnecta lorsque Kanda attrapa le col du blandinet la colère se lisant sur ses traits aussi. Il laissa alors échapper les dents serrés :

« Même si c'est toi… Je me suis juré d'emmener ça dans ma tombe et de ne jamais en parler. Ces derniers instant en compagnie d'Alma ils sont à moi et à moi seul. C'est toi qui nous as offert ces moments et c'est la preuve que lui et moi sommes libres. »

La tension redescendit alors doucement et le visage d'Allen se détendit alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Allen était en train de pleurer, de soulagement ou de tristesse il ne le savait pas vraiment. Cela sembla par contre agacé Kanda qui cherchait apparemment à qui déléguer son poids mort. Edward s'avança prudemment puis soudain Ron s'exclama :

« Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais on va louper le train si on tarde trop. »

Edward baissa la tête vers Allen qui était contre lui et il hocha la tête. Il se redressa séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main et reprit la direction du quai indiqué sur le billet. Cette fois il ne fut pas arrêter mais les deux autres suivirent rapidement le mouvement.

« Ca ira ? demanda Hermione en se penchant vers Edward.

-Je n'en sais rien mais s'il voulait réellement s'échapper, il aurait demandé à l'un d'entre vous de transplanner.

-Oui, ça ressemblerait bien à Allen.

-Il le fera peut-être alors tenez-vous prêt. »

La sorcière hocha de la tête. Rapidement ils entrèrent dans le train alors que le contrôleur sur le quai sifflait le départ imminent. Ils s'entassèrent difficilement dans un compartiment où un silence pesant s'installa. Si cela ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure Kanda l'autre nouveau venu était nerveux. Son regard aller des sorciers à lui en passant par Allen, comme si pour le coup il était gêné d'être ici. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui craqua en premier, bien que Ron semblait à sa limite aussi.

« Allen je…

-Je ne rentrerai pas à la congrégation Johnny.

-Pardon ? Oh, non, non. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour te ramener. Allen, on est venu pour t'aider. »

Cela tua dans l'œuf la prochaine phrase d'Allen qui s'en retrouva comme choqué. Peut-être plus surpris que choqué à la réflexion.

« Tu sais, on… Enfin je veux dire moi et Lenalee et tout le monde, enfin… Tu te bats contre le Quatorzième on le sait tous ça. Sur le moment on a rien pu faire pour t'aider mais on est tous avec toi. Et tu n'abandonnes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux montrent que tu n'abandonnes pas alors c'est pour ça que je suis là. Parce que je suis ton ami que je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je veux te venir en aide. »

Ce petit discours eut une grande répercussion sur Allen, lui aussi. Edward trouva même le rougissement qui colora ses joues très mignon. Il échangea un rapide sourire avec les sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne se renfrogne parce que c'était Allen. Qu'il cherchait avant tout à protéger, aussi bien les autres que lui-même. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ouvre la bouche Kanda lâcha un son agacé.

« Putain t'es sourd Moyashi. Il te dit qu'il a fuit la congrégation, qu'il s'est mis lui-même en danger pour toi. Lenalee qui a couvert notre fuite n'est pas mieux et tu envisages quand même de le rejeter.

-Ce serait beaucoup plus convainquant si tu n'étais pas là, surtout avec l'uniforme de l'ordre.

-Tu sais Allen, je ne pense pas qu'ils mentent, commença Harry qui continua devant le silence surpris du blandinet. Après tout si ce sont tes amis c'est que tu leur fais confiance, donc ils ne doivent pas mentir. »

Edward eut un sourire, étouffant comme il le pouvait le rire qui allait avec. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry retournait une phrase d'Allen contre lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'empourpra de nouveau.

« Tch, tu es toujours aussi lent Moyashi.

-Je m'appelle Allen Bakanda ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui n'utilise même pas mon prénom ?

-S'il vous plait ne vous battez pas ici. »

Edward regarda Johnny étrangement. Il venait de dire ça comme si Allen avait l'habitude de se battre avec Kanda, sauf que venant d'Allen c'était… étrange. Il voyait mal le blandinet se battre contre quelqu'un sans réelle bonne raison. Vu la façon dont il avait rapidement accepté Drago. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait Allen s'énerver aussi facilement. Finalement se fut Ron qui désamorça la situation avec une naïveté déconcertante.

« C'est quoi Moyashi, un surnom ?

-Ron, gronda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est qui eux, Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen. »

Johnny se tourna vers eux mais fut surpris de voir que personne ne répondrait à la question de Kanda. Edward eut un simple sourire. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une année ensemble, c'était surement moins que les deux personnes du monde d'Allen, mais la situation avait fait qu'ils étaient proches maintenant. Certainement pas enclin à faire quelque chose qu'Allen ne voulait pas. Alors tant que lui n'ouvrait pas la bouche, personne ne le ferait.

« Ce sont des amis, soupira finalement Allen. Et je pense que leur présence augmente largement nos chances contre le Comte. »

Kanda leur renvoya un regard sombre mais Johnny les coupa rapidement d'une petite voix.

« Ils… Ils ne sont pas exorcistes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Edward est alchimiste, les autres sont des sorciers. »

Pour qu'Allen dévoile ça aussi facilement, c'était qu'il avait fait son choix. Les deux autres étaient acceptés, alors Edward décida de se faire savoir, d'ailleurs les sorciers se présentèrent aussi.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils pourront faire s'ils ne sont pas exorciste ?

-Ne soit pas mesquin Kanda, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure.

-Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont de notre côté ?

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord tu peux toujours partir maintenant.

-Tch.

-Quel est votre plan Allen ? demanda Johnny.

-Pour le moment nous sommes à la recherche de mon maître.

-De… Enfin… Allen, tu sais que le Maréchal Cross est… mort.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu mort, alors je n'y crois pas.

-Personne ne peut survivre en ayant perdu autant de sang Moyashi, contra Kanda.

-C'est Allen. C'est vrai que ce genre de miracle t'es réservé, hein ?

-Tu souhaiterais ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Allen s'assombrit et détourna le regard gêné. Kanda était définitivement spécial. Bien qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi exactement seulement qu'il semblait avoir une étrangement bonne constitution. Puis il soupira doucement et se frotta la nuque. Le blandinet n'avait visiblement pas prévu ce qui allait suivre. Sans doute qu'il aurait voulu ne rien dire mais contrairement à eux, Johnny et Kanda ne semblait pas prêt à suivre Allen sans explication.

« Apocrysphos, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

-Qui ? demanda Johnny.

-C'est celui qui a essayé de te tuer, reprit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Johnny. Mais quand ?

-Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si j'avais tué Link, répondit Allen en regardant Kanda. Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas non plus Tiky ou Road. Link est celui qui m'a libéré parce que l'Apocryphos voulait me tuer dans cette cellule. Il m'a permis de m'échapper mais il est resté seul avec lui. C'est lui qui a dû le tuer après notre départ.

-C'est quoi le rapport ? râla Kanda.

-Il a tenté de me faire disparaître. Cette chose est une innocence autonome au service du cœur et il a la possibilité de contrôler les autres innocences. Alors comme je suis de type parasite, il aurait voulu que je fusionne avec lui pour faire disparaître mon esprit et mon corps. Comme ça Neah n'aurait jamais pu revenir. »

Edward serra les dents. Il commençait à comprendre la rancœur d'Allen vis-à-vis de cette créature. D'ailleurs lui-même se sentit extrêmement énervé. Comme s'il était de nouveau confronté à la Vérité qui jouait avec lui. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il sentait qu'Allen n'avait pas fini. Qu'il y avait encore pire, même si selon lui rien ne pourrait être pire qu'avoir attenté à la vie du blandinet. Edward s'exhorta donc de se calmer.

« Pendant le processus j'ai été assez proche pour voir quelques images dans sa tête. Je l'ai vu pointer Jugdment sur mon maître mais je ne l'ai pas vu tirer. Je n'ai pas vu mon maître mort dans ses souvenirs. Alors tant que je n'aurais pas vu son cadavre, je ne considérerais pas mon maître comme mort.

-Tch, tu n'as aucune confirmation c'est ridicule, râla Kanda.

-C'est sûr que si je n'avais pas été enfermé depuis plus d'une semaine sans presque rien manger par ta faute, j'en aurais peut-être vu un peu plus.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Moyashi.

-C'est Allen et cette fois-là, tu ne peux pas dire que… »

Allen s'arrêta mais son regard parler assez pour lui. S'il y en avait un ici qui n'était pas honnête envers lui-même c'était Kanda. Cependant voir Allen s'énerver aussi facilement avait quelque chose de fascinant. Lui qui était si calme d'habitude. Visiblement plus habitué qu'eux, ce fut Johnny qui calma la tension.

« Même si le Maréchal Cross est vivant, le trouver ne sera pas facile. Tu as pensé à demander à Tim ?

-Demanda à Tim ? s'étonna Harry.

-C'était le golem du Maréchal, il a déjà été capable de le retrouver.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama Ron en regardant la petit boule jaune.

-Tim est désorienté depuis… depuis qu'on est ressortit de l'arche. »

Edward comprit que c'était le passage dans le monde des sorcier que le golem n'avait pas apprécié. Même s'il ne s'y était pas réellement rendu, l'arche y était coincée aussi, et lui avec.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches Allen ?

-Il a des réponses qu'il ne m'a jamais donné. Je suis sûr qu'il savait pour vous, déclara-t-il envers les sorciers qui comprirent à l'instar d'Edward.

-Si tu as quelque chose à avouer, c'est maintenant Moyashi.

-C'est Allen Bakanda, est-ce que je devrais te faire un mémo pour que tu t'en souviennes ?

-Nous venons d'un monde différent du votre, avoua alors Edward. D'ailleurs je ne viens pas du même monde qu'eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant les sorciers.

-Vraiment ? s'écria Johnny sans qu'Edward puisse trouver de la peur dans sa voix. Alors il existe véritablement plusieurs mondes. Ah… Euh… C'est une théorie du Superviseur.

-Komui-san est au courant ? s'étonna Allen.

-Non pas vraiment, enfin il n'en était pas sûr et nous, et bien tu sais. C'était une théorie du Superviseur alors on y a pas fait vraiment attention.

-Oui, c'est normal.

-Mais ça me fait penser le Maréchal Cross pourrait sans doute répondre à tes questions si tu le trouves mais ce n'est pas le seul. Si de tel choses existent alors ils doivent forcément être au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bookman et Lavi ? »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: petit changement de plan.

Et je vous a dit à dans quelques semaines!


	34. Confiance

Hello minna-san, de retour de vacances. Ca fait du bien de faire une petite pause comme ça, profiter du soleil, tout ça tout ça. Je vais pas m'étendre plus que ça, mes vacances vous vous en fichez pas mal. Ah si peut-être j'en ai profité pour aller à la japan, j'étais en Allen peut-être que certains/certaines d'entre vous m'ont vu qui sait ^^. En tout cas comme tous les ans c'était super, et les français ont gagné l'ECG, bon pour être honnête c'était pas les meilleurs participants mais bon, petite fierté. Après tout on peut pas perdre partout.

Bref me voilà de retour avec le prochain chapitre. Je vais pas vous mentir, les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus dure à écrire parce que je tente d'être réaliste par rapport à l'histoire sauf que Hoshino ne nous dessine pas vraiment très bien la suite du manga pour l'instant. Autant vous dir que je suis totalement perdue donc comme pour la Montre d'argent je tente de faire une fin à ma façon, c'est plus compliqué. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse corriger des choses.

Concernant le chapitre. Et bien Hermione a pas mal de voix, les sorciers commencent à se bouger et Allen se remet en question.

Réponse au review:

Road22: Hey, contente que ma fic te plaise. Quelqu'un m'a fait aussi la remarque pour Allen et en effet c'est une erreur de ma part. Je l'ai corrigée dans les chapitres qui suivent, je pense que tu l'auras vu. ah Lavi... Lavi me manque énormément en ce moment. C'est pour ça qu'au moins dans ma fic je voulais le faire revenir. Je pense que ça fait plaisir à plus d'une personne mdr. Bien sûr que Ed et Allen ensemble sont juste trop mignon. Je suis déçue qu'il n'y en ai pas plus. C'est simple en français j'ai dû en trouver une ou deux et aucune finie T.T C'est triste. Concernant mon histoire, je tente de la faire le plus réaliste et crédible possible. C'est sûr tout le monde veut voir la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils racontent leur histoire mais c'est trop facile de le faire en un coup. Surtout pour Allen, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de lui. Le premier à l'entendre réellement parler de Mana c'est Link quand même mdr. Ouais le scellement de Neah à fait beaucoup de peine parmi les lecteurs, quant à ses pouvoirs je te laisserais découvrir ça. Et oui, il peut donner des ordres aux Akuma mais pareil je te laisserais découvrir ça.

LuneXD: Déjà je vais commencer par te dire, bravo, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais j'ai lancé un jeu et tu as mis la 100ème review. Comme cadeau je m'engage à t'écrire un O.S. de ton choix, fais-moi parvenir ta réponse par mp si possible comme ça nous pourrons en discuter tranquillement ^^. Ensuite contente de voir encore une nouvelle tête sur cett fic. C'était un défi pour moi d'écrire du point de vue d'Ed et encore plus avec une ambiance aussi sombre, je voulais tester. Le résultat est encore à améliorer mais ça me plait d'écrire comme ça aussi. J'aime mettre Ed et Allen ensemble, ils vont tellement bien ensemble! oui la scène de la tente est frustrante je compati, mais bon c'est Allen alors je le voyais tellement faire ça mais bon au final on ne résiste pas non plus à Edward. Contente que les voir repartir ensemble te plait. Ce 'nétait vraiment pas prévu à la base mais j'ai cédé au caprice d'une amie, il faudra la remercier. Non après DGM l'histoire s'arrêtera mais j'ai déjà le pitch de mon prochain cross-over et là ils iront à Amestris ^^", je me projette trop loin '-_-. La possibilité d'un Drarry... Oh~ Je sais pas ~ eheh~~

Guest (que je suppose être Avalon-curse): Courage, ce ne fut pas si long que ça finalement, si? Alors ce bac? Comment ça c'est passé? N'est-ce pas que Kanda coupant le sort est épique? Je voulais cette scène, elle était prévue depuis un long moment. Ah Link, je me doutais que tu finirais par m'en parler. Oui, on le verra mais je te dirais pas quand. Oui, ils se sont purement incrusté mais comme dit Ed si Allen ne l'avait pas voulu, il aurait demandé à transplanner. Là c'était sur qu'ils n'auraient pas pu le retrouver. Allen mal poli n'est pas Allen pour moi mdr. Quant aux Bookmen, et bien je vais simplement te laissait lire la suite eheh.

Lucy: Et je retiens pour ton cookies attention! Alors je vais te répondre aussi sérieusement que tu as fait cette review mdr. Oui il y a un parallèle d'ambiance mais ce n'était pas spécialement voulu, tu l'as vu parce que tu avais lu les deux uniquement. Pour les sorciers, bien sûr qu'ils vont prendre de l'importance. Et chacun à sa façon, ne t'inquiète pas. Quant au bookmen, ils ont déjà pas mal pris parti si tu veux mon avis mdr. oui la fic a dérivé d'une autre façon que ce que je pensais à la base mais ça me plait pas mal comme ça, alors je garde ce rythme d'écriture.

Arya39: Tu as bien fait de retenir Allen. C'est Kanda, je suis sûre qu'il s'inquièterait pour lui s'il venait à changer d'attitude. GEnre "il est malade?"! Surement pas dans les prochains chapitres, il faut le temps de monter le plan attend mdr mais oui on va voir les bookmen. Si ils sont chez les Noah eheh.

Aussi nous avons dépassé les 100 review; je vous poste donc à la suite le chapitre bonus!

* * *

« Lavi et Bookman ?

-C'est qui ? demanda Ron.

-Les bookman sont un clan qui ont pour tâche d'enregistrer et de retenir l'histoire du monde. Ils sont en quelques sortes des archives vivantes, leur apprit Johnny. Alors ils doivent savoir quelque chose.

-Vous… Ils ont été retrouvé ? demanda Allen. Quand je suis parti de la congrégation on ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient.

-Ils ont été enlevé par les Noah. »

Ce qui voulait dire que les retrouver ne serait pas plus facile que de retrouver Cross. Edward se massa les tempes histoire d'être sûr de retenir toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui apporter. Allen tourna la tête vers lui mais il ne pu que faire un signe négatif. Rien ne lui revenait. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir réellement inutile.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont retenus dans un manoir des Noah ? demanda alors la voix d'Hermione.

-Euh, c'est probable, approuva Johnny.

-Alors j'ai peut-être une solution pour savoir où, elle hésita un peu avant de fixer un regard déterminé sur Allen. Je vais faire en sorte de me faire inviter dans un bal chez eux. »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait c'est vrai qu'Hermione avait remarqué que Tiky lui avait porté une attention toute particulière durant le dernier bal. Son idée n'était pas mauvaise. A côté de lui Johnny s'étouffa presque alors que Ron prenait une teinte pivoine. Allen ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Il s'était surement rendu compte que s'il disait n'importe quoi la sorcière serait sans pitié. Si bien que le premier à rouvrir la bouche fut Harry.

« Tu es sûre de toi 'Mione ?

-Non, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, réfuta finalement Ron.

-Et pourquoi donc je te pris ?

-Mais c'est dangereux ! Tu te rends pas compte.

-Bien sûr que je me rends compte Ronald Weasley mais si nous avons décidé de venir ici c'est pour aider Allen, elle continua en reposant son regard sur ce dernier, alors je ne vais surement pas fuir alors qu'on m'en donne l'occasion. »

Allen soupira doucement regardant Ron continuer de se faire rabrouer par une Hermione plus que remontée. Harry avait un sourire indulgent alors qu'Edward regardait le blandinet d'un air amusé. Se demandant comment il allait réagir au final. Maintenant que quelqu'un prenait sa place de soutient. Maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre lui apportait une solution pour laquelle il n'aurait pas à se mettre en danger mais seulement croire.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule condition Hermione, finit-il par dire.

-Une condition, commença-t-elle agressivement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule avec Tiky. Jamais, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal et tu ne te sépareras jamais de ta baguette.

-Ah, c'est tout, s'amusa la sorcière. J'ai dit que je voulais t'aider pas que j'avais l'intention de mourir.

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver où se tiendra le prochain bal, incita Edward.

-Je sais, leur apprit Drago. J'ai été invité par la fille d'un vicomte. »

Un certain silence se fit dans le compartiment. La nouvelle étant apparemment suffisante pour tous les choquer. Edward remarqua aussi le regard légèrement plus sombre d'Harry. Doutait-il encore de Drago ? Puis Ron se leva en le pointant du doigt.

« Toi ?! Tu as été invité toi ?!

-Je sais me conduire en haute société Weasley, ça aide. Comme nous ne savions pas réellement ce que nous cherchions je me suis rapproché du plus de personne possible.

-Merci Drago, sourit finalement Allen.

-Ce n'est qu'une invitation, dénigra-t-il avec une once de gène.

-Comment ça qu'une invitation ? demanda Ron. Comme si tu…

-Si tu veux faire une crise de jalousie fais-la autre part, soupira finalement Drago.

-Dans un sens ça nous donne de quoi avancer, approuva Harry qui ne semblait pas plus calme que son meilleur ami mais qui se maîtrisait beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Allen ? »

Le blandinet redevint la proie de tous les regards ou presque. Edward se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire alors il analysa plutôt les réactions des deux nouveaux venus. Si Kanda semblait insensible à la situation Johnny semblait abasourdit. D'autant plus lorsqu'Allen répondit leur laissant carte blanche pour trouver le repère des Noah. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste maintenant sûr d'une chose. Allen avait changé depuis son départ de l'ordre. Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi et à quel point il était juste heureux de constater que c'était grâce à eux. Peut-être grâce à lui. Alors lorsqu'il croisa le regard chargé de doute du blandinet il eut un sourire et un hochement de tête. Allen fut légèrement soulagé.

« Nous arrivons à Londres, il faudrait descendre, proposa Drago tout en regardant Allen.

-Oui faisons comme ça. »

Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer à suivre la piste de son maître mais il s'était tout de même résigné parce qu'il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir rapidement des réponses. Alors ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre la sortie du train.

« Au fait, vous n'avez pas d'affaire ? demanda Johnny.

-Hermione te montrera tout à l'heure, assura Allen.

-Dites, on va quand même pas aller à l'hôtel à huit ? reprit Ron.

-Hermione tu as gardé la tente, non ? On pouvait tenir à huit dedans, proposa Edward.

-Oui mais nous devons rejoindre l'extérieur de la ville alors. Planter une tente ici serait étrange.

-Une tente pour huit ? »

Allen lui fit un sourire compatissant mais ne répondit pas. Plus tard lorsque la dite tente fut plantée Johnny ne semblait pas en revenir. Il parcourait les « pièces » de la dite tente sans cacher sa surprise. Pendant ce temps Edward s'occupait de la robe d'Hermione. Si elle voulait vraiment se faire passer pour une dame de haute société elle ne pouvait pas se montrer de nouveau à un bal dans la même robe.

Ron n'était visiblement toujours pas d'accord avec ce plan mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit cette fois. Il rentra même dans la tente lorsque les trois autres partirent si bien qu'Allen et Edward se retrouvaient les seul dehors. Le blandinet les regardaient partir le visage tiré. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus les voir qu'Edward posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour être compris pourtant laissa échappé d'une voix peu sûre.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? »

Il leva une main pour venir frotter son front avec son poignet. Son regard dériva pour retrouver le sol alors que ses dents se serraient. Alors Edward remonta sa main pour la mettre sur la joue de l'autre jeune homme, le forçant à redresser la tête.

« Hey, on est venu ici pour t'aider alors bien sûr que tu as bien fait.

-Mais je…

-Vois les choses autrement tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit à Harry s'il ne t'avait pas laissé détruire les Horcruxes parce que c'était trop dangereux. Bien qu'au final tu as cédé plus rapidement que lui. »

Allen le regarda interdit avant de laisser un vague sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sans prévenir il se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, se collant à lui. Surpris Edward referma ses bras dans son dos.

« Tu as confiance en eux, n'est-ce pas.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pour le moment continue juste comme ça.

-Oui tu as raison. Merci Edward.

-Eh ? C'est plus Ed ? »

Allen s'empourpra et détourna le regard ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste. Il avait été véritablement heureux d'entendre son surnom dans la bouche d'Allen. Cela prouvait en quelque sorte l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« J'ai dit ça dans le feu de l'action.

-Ca veut dire que c'est comme ça que tu penses à moi avant de te censurer. Mais tu sais, ça me va très bien. Appelle-moi comme ça te vient de façon naturelle. Harry et les autres m'appellent déjà comme ça tu sais.

-Cette tente est vraiment spectaculaire ! »

Johnny sortit de la tente le sourire aux lèvres. Allen s'écarta vivement du blondinet qui le regarda légèrement surpris. D'ailleurs Allen lui-même sembla gêné par son geste, d'autant plus que cela n'avait surement pas empêché Johnny de tout voir. D'ailleurs il s'empourpra et bafouilla la prochaine phrase qu'il voulait dire la rendant incompréhensible. Ron sortit alors comprenant qu'il y avait un problème mais bien sûr rien ne lui sauta aux yeux jusqu'à ce que le scientifique ne demande :

« Allen tu… enfin vous…

-Quoi Ed et Allen ? reprit Ron sans aucun tact. Ouais ils sont ensembles. »

Edward était content de voir que cela ne gênait pas le sorcier au moins cependant Ron n'avait réellement aucune mesure dans ses paroles. D'ailleurs il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres d'étirer un fin sourire en voyant la réaction de Johnny qui s'étouffa presque.

« Il y a un problème avec ça ? »

Les yeux dorés passèrent du nouveau venu à Allen qui semblait embrassé. Mais ce fut bien ce dernier qui répondit.

« Je t'ai dis que l'organisation dans laquelle j'étais avant suivait une religion.

-Oui ? »

Là d'un coup Edward ne comprenait plus trop le rapport et se demandait bien ce qu'allait pouvoir lui sortir Allen.

« Et bien, dans la bible il est écrit, en quelque sorte qu'il est péché d'aimer le même sexe.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ! s'exclama Edward trouvant ça absurde.

-Oh il y a plusieurs théories, reprit Johnny, celle que je trouve la plus réaliste est parce qu'à l'époque il était important de faire des enfants or un couple homosexuel ne peut pas en faire. Donc ils ont été prohibés. Oh et Allen tu oublies que je suis un scientifique, je ne crois pas réellement en Dieu. J'ai juste été surpris. D'habitude tu es plus… »

Il s'arrêta là dans ses explications si bien qu'Edward ne pu déterminer pourquoi il avait stopper sa phrase. Par gêne ou parce qu'Allen lui renvoyait lui aussi un regard où se lisait l'incompréhension.

« Juste ça ne me dérange pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

-De toute façon, ils font attention à leur intimité. »

Edward ferma les yeux et manqua et pousser un soupire devant le nouveau manque de tact de Ron qui gêna cette fois pleinement Johnny. Il ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire de ses mains qui partaient dans un sens pour ensuite aller dans l'autre. Finalement il préféra retourner sous la tente, Ron aussi avec une certaine appréhension. Sans doute que le scientifique avait déjà voulu tester les limites de la magie. Amusé il voulu entrer à son tour mais fut retenu par la manche. Allen n'avait pas vraiment bougé mais regardait maintenant ses chaussures plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal ma réaction, Edward resta silencieux pour lui laisser le temps de continuer à son rythme. Je n'ai pas honte, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne voulais pas reculer. Juste… Je…

-Harry a raison Allen, tu devrais faire plus confiance à ton entourage, le blandinet releva le visage vers lui puis finalement laissa un sourire éclairer ses traits.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Allez rejoignons-les. »

Allen hocha la tête et ils entrèrent finalement dans la tente. Elle était pareille à ses souvenirs, sauf que maintenant Johnny testait le côté cuisine et Kanda était installé dans un coin s'occupant de son katana.

Les trois autres rentrèrent plus très tôt le lendemain que tard dans la soirée pourtant tous étaient encore debout. Ce fut d'ailleurs un franc succès. Hermione avait pu passer une longue partie de la soirée avec Tyki et s'était faite invitée à une prochaine réception en compagnie des deux autres.

En réalité il fallu beaucoup plus de temps que prévu mais au terme d'une bonne dizaine de bal, donc d'une bonne dizaine de semaines, et d'un bon millier de kilomètre en train, la sorcière pu revenir avec une invitation au manoir Noah pour une réception en l'honneur d'un certain Connor Bell. Ce nom sonna très mal au oreille d'Edward et à voir la tête d'Allen il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Le blandinet lui expliqua plus tard que c'était surement la réincarnation du Noah de la colère et cela lui rappelait juste que le temps continuait de passer alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre piste sur quoi faire.

Cela n'était cependant qu'une question de temps puisque si tout se passait comme prévu dans le plan les deux bookman seraient parmi eux le lendemain, voir le soir même s'ils étaient assez rapide. Edward fronça le nez en sentant le sortilège d'Hermione modifier son apparence.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas remplacer Harry, râla une nouvelle fois Ron.

-On te l'a déjà dit, parce que ce serait trop voyant, rétorqua Hermione en soupirant. Et je n'ai rien à craindre. Harry sera avec moi, c'est plutôt à vous de faire attention.

-Au moindre soucis transplannez ici, intima Allen.

-Nous avons déjà revu le plan au moins dix fois, remarqua Edward. Je pense que c'est largement assez, on ne pourra pas plus prévoir qu'avant ce qui se passera une fois sur le terrain.

-Je suis d'accord, allons-y. »

Kanda lança un regard à la ronde mais personne ne lui répondit. Son apparence plus que les autres avait été modifiée. Une exorciste s'infiltrant chez les Noah devait faire de gros sacrifices pour être méconnu. Mugen semblait lui manquer plus qu'autre chose caché dans la poche de Ron. Il avait jeté un sort d'élargissement dans le même genre que le sac de perle d'Hermione. Il y avait aussi sa baguette, des outils de communication et une bougie.

Bien sûr Ron, Kanda et Edward n'allait pas participer à la réception mais ils avaient pris la place de serviteurs. Bien qu'ils ne prendraient pas longtemps part au service. Leur but était d'atteindre les sous-sols, où ils avaient de grande chance de trouver les prisonniers.

C'est pourquoi une fois hors de la tente ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Drago était resté avec Allen et Johnny de façon a ce qu'il y ait une personne pouvant transplanner dans chaque groupe. Bien que frustré Allen s'était fait à l'idée que même si son apparence avait été changée par magie cela ne le changeait pas fondamentalement. La présence du Noah se ferait donc sentir. Johnny était en fait le seul à avoir accepté sans rechigner de rester dans la tente.

Edward eut un dernier soupire avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Il avait bien eu raison puisqu'à peine les portes passées la cuisinière et le majordome les accaparèrent. Il sentit que Kanda se fit violence pour ne rien répondre. Le propre de cette mission était la discrétion, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Hermione et Harry étaient à la réception pour prévenir de tout départ des Noah vers les autres parties de la bâtisse mais cela les mettait aussi en position de danger.

Finalement Edward se retrouva chargé d'un plateau en train de déambuler parmi les invités. Décidément ce genre de réception ne lui allait pas du tout. Il pu cependant apercevoir le fameux Connor et comprit qu'Allen avait raison. Il était un Noah. Il dégageait la même aura que le blandinet. Presque la même devrait-il dire plutôt parce que celle d'Allen était apaisante malgré son côté sombre, celle de Connor était beaucoup plus agressive.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit que son plateau était enfin vide. Il reparti alors vers le couloir mais une fois derrière la porte, caché des invités autant que des personnes se pensant ses supérieurs, il délaissa le plateau et rejoignit un coin où se trouvait déjà Kanda. Ron ne fut pas bien plus long à les rejoindre.

« Vous avez trouvez quelque par où descendre ? demanda-t-il directement.

-Non. »

Kanda ne répondit rien mais c'était visiblement une réponse négative aussi. Alors Ron sortit sa baguette et confia l'oreillette de communication à Edward. Il ne sortit pas directement Mugen qui serait beaucoup plus compliqué à cacher de nouveau si quoi que ce soit d'imprévu arrivait à cet étage. Ils entreprirent alors de faire un tour du propriétaire. Cependant force était d'admettre que le seul escalier qui descendait se rendait dans une cave à vin. Ron avait testé les murs avec un sort dévoilant les passages secrets mais cela ne fut d'aucune utilité. Alors ils se décidèrent à monter.

Une fois en haut Kanda récupéra son katana. Maintenant ils ne pourraient plus faire semblant. Un poids visible tomba sur les épaules du rouquin alors Edward posa une main sur l'une d'elle. Il lui fit un signe de tête positif pour l'encourager. Le sorcier le remercia silencieusement avant de secouer vivement la tête. Puis ils s'avancèrent dans le dédale de couloir. Ouvrant les portes au fur et à mesure après avoir vérifier l'activité à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le deuxième étage se révéla vide lui aussi. Bien qu'Edward était tombé sur un bureau plutôt intéressant. Il n'eut que vaguement le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur les papiers éparpillés mais un mot avait attiré son attention « ascension ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce mot en particulier mais il savait que c'était bon signe. C'était toujours ainsi que ses révélations avaient commencées, même si aucun mal de tête ne pointait le bout de son nez. De toute façon il se doutait que ce ne serait pas si simple. La dernière fois n'aurait jamais dû exister. Alors se retrouver une troisième fois dans les archives de ses connaissances ne serait surement pas facile.

C'était alors qu'il pensait à cela que Kanda s'arrêta. Ils étaient au milieu du troisième étage. Devant une porte d'où sortait un râle léger mais audible. Il n'était pas vraiment régulier, plutôt comme une plainte. Edward regarda ses deux compagnons, puis interrogea le kendoka du regard. Il prit une moue agacé avant de consentir à les informer.

« Ca ressemble à la voix de Lavi. »

Edward hocha de la tête et se baissa assez pour pouvoir observer par le trou de la serrure.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Chapitre bonus, bref retour chez les sorciers


	35. Petit Bonus

Alors voilà, la 100ème a été postée par LunaXD, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura un deuxième même si je relance quand même le jeu ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward eut un sourire attendrit. Assit sur son lit il regardait Allen se tourner et se retourner devant le miroir de la pièce. Visiblement le blandinet avait comme un doute sur ce qu'il portait en ce moment même. Pour le coup Edward lâcha un petit rire ce qui fit se poser sur lui deux pupilles orageuses.

« Ne te moque pas.

-Je ne me moque pas, réfuta Edward. Tu ne devrais juste pas te prendre autant la tête. Après tout on dit bien à Rome fait comme les romains.

-Les romains ne portaient pas de robe.

-Non, ils portaient des jupes, ce n'est pas si loin. »

Allen fit la moue et regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Alors Edward se leva et avant que le blandinet ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Moi je te trouve très bien. »

Edward observa le mignon rougissement qui colora les joue de son prisonnier qui le regardait pourtant droit dans le yeux grâce au miroir. Avec une petite hésitation les mains d'Allen se posèrent sur les siennes et il soupira.

« Ce n'est que pour une soirée de toute façon, ça ne se fait pas d'arriver dans une tenue inappropriée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Et puis si tout le monde en porte, c'est plus si nous n'en portons pas qu'on nous remarquera le plus.

-C'est vrai aussi, Allen soupira doucement ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Et puis ils font ça entre autre pour nous remercier et fêter la victoire. Si nous faisons peur à la plupart ça ne sert à rien de venir.

-Je sais tout ça, remarqua Allen.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur la joue blanche. Allen leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Ce soir les sorciers avaient préparer une sorte de petite fête improvisée. Simplement parce que cela semblait être le meilleur moment pour le faire. Parce que la guerre était fini. Parce que leur héro était toujours là. Parce que les morts ne voudraient pas que les vivants s'arrêtent maintenant.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle l'ambiance n'était du tout la même que la veille. De manière générale les sorciers étaient souriant même si Edward ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un façade ou de la réalité. Cependant ce qui le choqua le plus était la Grande Salle elle-même. Celle-ci avait été remise à neuf par magie et semblait rayonner. Une longue table était mise le long d'un des murs leur offrant un banquet des plus appétissants alors que des petites tables rondes s'organisait un peu partout dans la salle. Le tout éclairé par des bougies en lévitation. La lumière tamisée qui en sortait leur faisait ressentir la magie des lieux. Cette magie qui leur avait paru si sombre pendant leur mission et qui maintenant leur montrait ses bons côtés.

Edward tourna la tête vers le blandinet, ce dernier semblait aussi surpris que lui et clairement émerveillé. Les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux voulait tout dire, il semblait même en avoir déjà oublié sa contrariété vis-à-vis de la robe de sorcier qu'on lui avait prêté pour l'occasion. Edward eut un sourire attendrit. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il voyait Allen aussi détendu. Comme si le mur qu'il élevait de façon naturel autour de lui s'était brisé devant ce tableau.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'un profiter, ni même de profiter de l'ambiance qu'amenait la salle qu'ils furent assaillit par les sorciers. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas visiblement alors comme le matin-même ils devraient se débrouiller seul face aux flots de question. Allen afficha un beau sourire qui cette fois ne sonnait pas faux alors Edward se prit au jeu à son tour.

« Dites comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec Harry ?

-On lui ait tombé dessus plus qu'autre chose, assura Edward amusé. Disons qu'on cherchait la même chose alors forcément nos chemins se sont croisés.

-Pour qu'il vous accepte dans le groupe c'est que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, remarqua Neville.

-On avait des objectifs communs, nous avons su montrer pattes blanches. Et puis Allen pouvait détruire les Horcruxes. A ce moment-là ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment faire alors la décision n'a pas été longue à prendre.

-C'est quoi un Horcruxe ? demanda une sorcière.

-Vous ne savez pas ? »

Honnêtement Edward était surpris mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. A force de croiser des personnes qui savaient ils étaient devenus banals mais mieux valait que cela reste parmi les secrets des sorciers. Il valait mieux que personne d'autre ne veuille de cette fausse immortalité.

« C'est un sort puissant de Jedusor qu'Allen pouvait facilement annihiler.

-Tu oses vraiment l'appeler comme ça ? reprit un sorcier qu'il n'identifia pas vraiment dans la foule.

-C'est son nom, non ? Pourquoi je devrais l'appeler différemment ?

-Pourquoi Allen pouvait le contrer facilement ? reprit Neville coupant les questions plus stupides qui allaient arriver.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander toi-même ? s'amusa Edward.

-Tu as raison, il partit d'un pas décidé vers le blandinet faisant légèrement rire l'alchimiste.

-Ta façon de parler à Tu-Sais-Qui était impressionnante, fit Dean, et c'était quoi cette porte ?

-J'ai toujours détester qu'on me prenne de haut, ou qu'on me dise quoi faire, répondit-il oubliant sciemment la deuxième partie de la question.

-N'empêche qu'il a failli te tuer, grimaça une sorcière.

-Tout est dans le verbe que tu as utilisé, répondit-il souriant. Il a failli.

-Encore une fois c'est Allen qui t'a sauvé la mise, reprit Dean.

-Hey, c'est moi qui l'ait sauvé chez les Malfoy.

-Je ne peux pas dire l'inverse, tu as tout de suite prit les choses en mains sans même paniqué. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Disons que de là où je viens, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouver dans une situation de ce genre.

-Sérieux ! Edward reconnu la voix d'un des jumeaux qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. C'était carrément trop classe.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'on ne maîtrise pas le discours enflammé, continua son frère.

-Mais un comme celui-là on en avait jamais vu.

-Et donc, tu faisais quoi avant ?

-J'étais dans l'armée… »

Cette réponse amena un petit blanc parmi les sorciers qui le dévisagèrent. Edward en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Allen qui ne semblait pas réussir à calmer la discussion qu'il avait avec Neville. Le sorcier semblait plein d'entrain et Allen avait toujours été trop poli.

« Ed tu as sérieusement fait l'armée ? reprit soudainement Dean.

-Hey, vous avez posé la question j'ai juste répondu.

-C'est là-bas que t'as apprit à te battre ? demanda un des jumeaux.

-Non, j'ai eu un maître qui m'a apprit à me battre et à maîtriser l'alchimie. Je vous ai montré ce matin.

-Donc t'es pas resté longtemps dans l'armée finalement, tu te la joues classe c'est tout, reprit le second jumeaux en riant.

-Surtout si tu es du genre à pas aimé baisser la tête, l'armée ne devait pas te convenir. »

Edward préféra ne pas les contredire. S'il n'y avait pas eu Al il ne serait même pas rentré dans l'armée. Alors en soit ils n'avaient pas totalement tord. C'est alors que la Grand Salle s'agita clairement. Edward se tourna vers la direction générale pour voir Harry poussé par Hermione suivi par un Ron plus ou moins contraint.

Il pouvait comprendre les réticence d'Harry. La soirée allait être très longue pour lui. Entre sa victoire de la veille et son départ du lendemain. Edward compatissait mais en l'occurrence en ce moment même cela lui rendait service. Il en profita pour s'esquiver et retrouver Allen. Ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de partir. La fête était un peu en leur honneur aussi. Il attira donc son compagnon vers le banquet. A voir comment il se jeta sur la nourriture, l'initiative était bienvenue. C'est l'assiette pleine qu'Allen revint vers lui.

« C'est bien pour Harry qu'il soit entouré comme ça.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne voit pas les choses comme toi, s'amusa Edward.

-Je ne pense pas, articula-t-il difficilement à cause de la nourriture qu'il tentait d'avaler. Il peut le cacher mais au fond il est heureux. Sinon il n'aurait pas aussi mal vécu cette année isolée avec nous seulement.

-Et ? »

A voir le fond du regard gris Edward sentait que son compagnon voulait ajouter quelque chose. Même s'il s'en sentait gêné. Allen détourna le regard et en profita pour reprendre une bouchée lui donnant une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Edward n'insista pas, ce n'était pas la soirée pour ça. Eux aussi étaient là pour s'amuser. Il fallait donc qu'il détourne Allen de ses sombres pensés. Ca ne serait pas simple en sachant que la situation dans son monde était incertaine.

« En tout cas tu as toujours un bon appétit.

-La nourriture, c'est la vie, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

-Tu dis ça mais tu n'as rien prit encore.

-J'y vais, j'y vais. »

Edward eut un sourire devant l'air buté d'Allen et attrapa une assiette au vol qu'il remplit vaguement. Mais sa main s'arrêta bientôt en plein mouvement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se servait les plats se remplissaient pour ne jamais être vide. Hermione lui avait déjà dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire apparaître de la nourriture du néant alors il resta un moment devant le plat qui se remplissait pour tenter de percer le mécanisme magique derrière ça.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Allen en arrivant à côté de lui.

-Non pas vraiment. Juste un problème à ma logique.

-Encore une énigme magique. »

Edward sourit. Allen avait beau vouloir se donner un air distant, finalement il les avait tous assez observé pour connaître leur façon d'être.

« Je me demande d'où viens la nourriture, les plats se remplissent instantanément.

-La cuisine est en dessous.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Edward cette fois véritablement surpris.

-Les jumeaux m'ont montré aujourd'hui quand je leur ai dit que j'avais faim.

-Pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui.

-Dommage j'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemble une véritable cuisine magique.

-Tu serais surpris, ce sont des elfes de maison qui cuisine.

-Oui, il paraît qu'ils font les tâches ménagères des sorciers en échange de leur protection.

-Ils ne sont pas payer ? fit Allen surpris.

-Non, ce n'est pas dans leur coutume. Ils le prendraient très mal s'ils venaient à être payés.

-J'ai l'impression que tu en sais beaucoup sur nos créatures, s'incrusta le père de Ron.

-J'aime connaître l'univers qui m'entoure, avoua Ed.

-Et bien nous avons ça en commun alors. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Vous êtes moldu, votre monde me passionne à un point ! »

Edward échangea un regard surpris avec Allen. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Honnêtement Edward ne savait s'il était un moldu normal pour ce monde précisément mais il n'était assurément pas sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez savoir ? le coupa Allen dans ses pensés.

-Oh, non ne va pas embêter ses jeunes gens avec tes histoires, s'interposa Mme Weasley. Ils sont ici pour s'amuser comme tout le monde pas pour répondre à tes questions. Profitez bien de la fête. »

Elle leur fit un sourire qui, bien que crispé sur les bords, se voulait débordant de bonne humeur. C'est là que se fit le déclique pour Edward. S'il voulait réellement être tranquille et profiter d'Allen alors il ne devait pas rester avec les autres. Cependant ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite puisque celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fini son assiette. C'est après un certain temps qu'Harry sembla trouver judicieux de venir se réfugier vers eux.

« Alors quoi tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle célébrité ? s'amusa Edward.

-Pour être honnête, elle n'est pas nouvelle et je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

-Oh vraiment ?

-C'est toujours à double tranchant, ils suivent les rumeurs qui suivent ma soit disant célébrité et adapte leur ressentit par rapport à ces « on dit ».

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen.

-Les trois quart de l'école était contre moi pendant la première moitié de ma quatrième année parce qu'ils pensaient que je m'étais inscrit en fraudant à un concours.

-Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, tu es trop intègre pour tromper les examinateurs d'un concours, contra le blandinet.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment et non je n'avais pas tricher. Et ils m'ont tous pris pour un fou lorsque j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort maintenant il me félicite tous de l'avoir tuer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. Tout ça c'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr que tout est vrai, assura Edward. C'est pour ça que tu as le droit de profiter de cette soirée, plus encore que tous les autres.

-Facile à dire.

-Comment tu voudrais la fêter toi ?

-J'aurais me retrouver avec Ron et Hermione, seul, enfin, fit-il mal à l'aise en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, je suppose que pour l'instant ils préfèrent être à deux. Vous aussi surement.

-Nous ? demanda Allen. Oh… »

Edward eut un sourire désolé pour lui-même que le petit rougissement d'Allen compensa largement. Il donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry.

« Et toi ? Personne en vue ? C'est la soirée si tu veux marquer des points. »

Harry eut un sourire triste et Edward comprit qu'il avait dit une bourde. Il ferma les yeux se mangeant les lèvres mais n'osa pas poser la question. Harry avait toujours voulu être un adolescent comme un autre alors bien sûr qu'il avait réussi à se trouver une petite amie, seulement la guerre était passée par là.

« Tu veux qu'on quitte la salle ? demanda Allen.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vais… »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase mais désigna la grande porte. Il ne força pas un sourire, de toute façon Edward aurait su qu'il était faux.

« On devrait peut-être aller avec lui quand même.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, assura Allen le surprenant assez il fallait le dire.

-Tu dis ça parce que ?

-Il n'est pas parti seul. »

Edward cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau vers la grande porte mais maintenant il n'y voyait plus personne.

« Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ?

-Je veux dire, avec qui ?

-J'ai des bons yeux mais pas à ce point. Seulement si Harry n'avait pas voulu de cette compagnie il serait rentrer de nouveau dans la salle tu ne penses pas ?

-Si surement. »

C'est à ce moment que de la musique résonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de musique qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre mais cela lui mit le sourire aux lèvres et il n'hésita pas une seconde pour désigner à Allen l'endroit où se rassemblaient les sorciers pour danser. Son compagnon lui fit un sourire et posa son assiette.

Le reste fut un incroyable mélange de son, de couleur, d'odeur et de mouvement. Ils ne restèrent pas vraiment longtemps parmi les autres danseurs, si on pouvait appeler les sauts en continue de la danse mais cela l'avait assez amusé. Edward profita en fait que l'attention soit toute dirigée vers le même endroit pour attirer Allen à l'extérieur. D'abord de la Grande Salle puis de Poudlard même.

Le parc de nuit rendait une atmosphère tout à fait différente que le jour. Tout comme la lumière tamisée dans la Grande Salle il y avait maintenant comme une ambiance mystique et magique. Edward leva les yeux vers le ciel, sans lâcher la main qu'il avait attrapée plus tôt. Détaillant les étoiles visibles.

« Ce sont les mêmes que chez moi. »

Allen leva les yeux à son tour et sourire.

« Chez moi aussi.

-Ca doit être par là que les Portes passent pour aller d'un monde à l'autre puisque…

-Tu veux vraiment débattre de ça ce soir ?

-Désolé l'habitude. »

Un petit silence confortable s'installa alors qu'ils remontaient un chemin quelconque. Une petite brise rafraîchissait l'air d'été qui pesait sur leur robe de sorcier.

« J'aimerai te montrer mon monde aussi, finit par dire Edward au bout d'un moment, quand tout sera fini.

-J'aimerai aussi, répondit Allen au bout d'un moment.

-Je demanderai à Drago alors.

-En fait je ne connais rien de ton monde, hormis que vous avez des alchimistes et que la Vérité y était bien présent.

-Il est présent partout. Je suis presque sûr qu'Il est le Dieu de ton église.

-Edward…

-Mon monde et bien j'imagine qu'il ressemble beaucoup à celui-ci mais la technologie y est bien moins avancée. Surement à cause de l'alchimie qui comble pas mal d'outil.

-Oui j'imagine mais tout le monde n'est pas alchimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. A vrai dire nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. En fait… »

Parler de son monde à Allen, lui amena doucement le sourire. Le ton monta rapidement et il parlait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Ces choses qu'il avait chez lui, ces personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur, il voulait les faire découvrir à Allen. Pour lui il était tout bonnement impossible que l'aventure s'arrête un jour sur leur séparation.

« Tu sais, le coupa soudainement Allen, d'habitude je ne réfléchis pas aussi loin dans le temps. Je suis exorciste alors chaque mission peut être la dernière. J'ai prit l'habitude de ne pas penser au futur mais en fait je ne me dis que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais exorciste. »

Edward pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Pour le coup, il ne comprenais pas vraiment où voulait en venir son compagnon. Il pouvait comprendre que ne sachant pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait il voulait pas faire de plan alors…

« C'était juste parce que je n'avais rien avec quoi me projeter. J'étais juste seul.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Edward avec une pointe d'appréhension.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais entrevoir ces plans que tu as déjà construit je ne sais quand.

-J'ai l'habitude de beaucoup réfléchir avant de m'endormir.

-Tu as pensé à ça avant de t'endormir ? lâcha-t-il surpris.

-Tu ne voulais plus que je t'approche, j'ai dû gérer autrement, se défendit Edward.

-Très bien, mais la prochaine fois, viens m'en parler plutôt.

-Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. »

Il lui fit un beau sourire qu'Allen ne pu s'empêcher de partager parce que maintenant il avait une bonne raison de penser à l'avenir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Est-ce vraiment Lavi? Est-ce aussi simple?


	36. Perdu

Hey minna-san. Ouah on sent que c'est l'été, c'est la pénurie de review cette affaire ^^". Concernant le chapitre de cette semaine. On découvre ce qu'il y a derrière la porte et Ed s'interroge sur sa capacité à détruire un Akuma mouahahah.

Avalon-curse: Oh super pour ton bac! Un grand bravo! *clap clap clap* eheh. J'espère que tu profites bien de ton été du coup. Ouah tu as tout relu. Le noah de la colère, et bah j'en ai besoin alors ouais il fallait qu'il revienne ^^. Quant à son nom j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration alors j'ai prit le nom d'assassin creed 3 et du héro de DanMachi ^^" Honnêtement c'est tout y'a aucune connotation mdr. Hermione sans caractère ne serait plus Hermione non plus mdr. Comme pour mon super trio mais n'empêche je les voyait trop ensemble ces trois-là mdr. Non? L'équipe d'invasion ultime, bien que j'ai longtemps hésité entre Ron et Drago j'avoue. Mais ouais je suis contente qu'Ed ait grandit! Rien que pour le fait qu'il réconforte Allen si facilement. Avant il aurait cherché ses mots pendant trois plombes. Et oui j'aime bien Johnny, enfin il ne m'est pas antipathique et je trouve son rôle bien mené.

Pour le chapitre bonus, oui c'est en quelque sorte une transition. J'ai eu dans le review des remarques sur le fait qu'on avait pas vu assez les sorciers en interaction avec Ed et Allen. Alors j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir, j'espère que ça à marché. Le Quiproquos était là pour ça. Et oui Ed connait cette phrase depuis la Vérité mais Allen n'était pas en état de lui faire la remarque mdr. Je n'ai pas non plus sauvé Tonks, désolée, mais comme Ed ne la connaissait pas vraiment il n'y a pas fait attention. Oui j'aime beaucoup Neville! Après on dit d'Harry qu'il est un peu chiant mais en même temps quand tu vois l'entourage, je pense qu'il a quand même des raisons d'être sur les nerfs et bipolaire lui aussi mdr. Alors les étoiles sortaient un peu comme ça de nul part mais je trouvais l'idée sympa aussi alors bon je me suis dit pourquoi pas ^^.

LunaXD: Ahah, j'en étais à peu près sûr, quand on est prit dans la lecture on ne regarde pas toujours le blabla de l'auteur en début de chapitre , je me demande encore pourquoi je le fais mdr. Tu serais fan de drarry toi? Bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons, surtout ensemble *o* J'aime Ed et Allen *o*. Ca tombe bien, c'est exactement le but de ces petits bonus mdr. Tu es certaine que c'est Drago? Après tout je n'ai rien dit eheh. Quand à Lavi et bien je vais te laisser lire le chapitre de cette semaine!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était étrange. Edward se releva et échangea un regard avec les deux autres.

« Il y a un jeune homme seul dans la pièce. Il n'est pas attaché mais je pense que son état l'empêche de se déplacer.

-Son état ? demanda Ron.

-Il a l'air malade… très malade…

-Tch. »

Kanda n'attendit pas la fin de l'explication et entra dans la pièce. Edward grimaça mais le suivi rapidement. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un prisonnier, même dans cet état, soit laissé sans surveillance dans une pièce non fermée alors qu'il y avait une réception deux étages en dessous. Il avait pleinement raison puisqu'à peine les trois dans la pièce le décors changea brusquement. Edward n'eut aucun problème à comprendre où il se trouvait maintenant. Il ne l'aurait pas oublié si facilement. Le monde de Road.

Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un taper dans ses mains derrière eux. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Noah. Ce qui dérangeait plus Edward était que peu importait la direction dans laquelle il regardait Road n'était visible nulle part.

« Je n'y croyais pas, mais je suis forcé d'admettre que Road a vraiment un coup d'avance sur vous.

-Elle avait un coup d'avance ? demanda Edward.

-Vous êtes sur notre trace et vous avez brillamment réussi à trouver notre manoir. Enfin votre chance s'arrêtera là.

-C'est ta chance qui s'arrête !

-Ah ! Kanda ! »

Edward lâcha un son agacé, il avait d'autres questions à poser mais visiblement le kendoka avait sa propre façon de faire les choses. Il était déjà au contact avec le Noah. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Ron et voulurent se lancer à l'assaut de leur ennemi. Cependant Edward saborda son propre mouvement ce qui déstabilisa Ron.

Il avait vu quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Un autre mouvement venant du monde de Road était forcément un ennemi. Si ça n'en était pas un c'était tout de même une mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête se fut pour voir Lavi debout face à eux. Edward écarquilla un peu les yeux en serrant les dents, ce n'était pas possible. Avec un corps dans cet état il n'aurait jamais pu bouger.

Le regard qu'il posait sur eux était voilé, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il tituba légèrement avant d'arriver à faire un premier pas en avant. Edward capta alors la main qui revenait du dos du jeune homme. Il y tenait un marteau miniature.

« J'aime pas ça, grinça-t-il. Ron couvre-moi. »

Celui-ci hocha de la tête positivement et Edward partit en courant vers l'exorciste. Il fut un instant surpris de voir que celui-ci faisait de même. Encore plus de voir son marteau grossir de manière fulgurante. Si bien qu'Edward n'arriva pas à esquiver et fut projeter plusieurs mètres sur le côté. Ils formaient maintenant un triangle tous les trois pourtant Edward sentait que la situation allait s'empirer.

« Gouka kaijin, hiban. »

Un sceau rouge s'inscrivit sur le flanc de son marteau et le mauvais pressentiment d'Edward se réalisa lorsqu'un serpent de flamme s'envola en direction de Ron.

« Protego ! »

Le serpent fut dévier mais sous le choc Ron glissa en arrière l'éloignant encore un peu plus d'Edward. Comme Lavi se détournait complètement de lui Edward comprit qu'il n'était pas sa cible. Ron savait se défendre ce n'était pas le problème mais il n'avait pas encore réellement l'habitude des combats au corps à corps. Il était plutôt désavantagé par son statut de sorcier. Alors Edward voulu s'élancer pour l'aider mais se heurta douloureusement à un mur.

Il fit un pas en arrière se tenant le visage et regarda devant lui. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Son regard revint alors sur Ron qui gardait Lavi à une certaine distance. Edward voyait bien que son ami ne savait pas quoi faire. Vu l'état physique de Lavi une simple attaque aurait pu suffire pourtant.

Edward comprit lorsqu'un « repulso » envoya l'exorciste au loin mais que celui-ci se releva encore. Il devait être insensible à la douleur. Ce qui voulait dire soit une volonté de fer, ce qui était peu probable sinon il ne se battrait pas contre eux, soit qu'il était contrôler. Edward grogna, il devait se rapprocher, il pouvait créer de quoi immobiliser Lavi sans lui faire mal.

« Oh, non, oh non. »

Il se retourna choqué mais toujours rien n'était visible.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en mêler, ça ne serait pas drôle comme ça. »

Son regard parcourait frénétiquement l'espace à côté de lui mais rien n'était visible. Pourtant cette voix il ne l'imaginait pas.

« Ahah, tu es amusant, tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas dans mon propre monde ?

-Road ?! Où es-tu ?!

-Tut, tut, ça ne serait pas marrant si je te le disais.

-Tu ne veux pas te battre !

-Pas pour le moment, Fiddler devrait suffire.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'empêches d'avancer ?

-Je sais que tu t'en sortirais rapidement face à Bookman junior. Ca gâcherait le spectacle. Alors tu vas rester tranquillement là jusqu'à ce que Fiddler en est fini avec Yuu Kanda. »

Edward serra les dents. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être mis sur la touche. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit Ron voler jusqu'à lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour cette histoire de manipulation. Il ferma un œil alors que sa tête le lança d'un seul coup violemment.

« Ron ! Utilise un purgatio !

-Hein ? Mais je connais pas ce sort.

-C'est un sort de guérison, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il tout bas, lance-le juste aussi puissant que tu peux.

-Ok, très bien. »

Il fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un coup de marteau. Contrairement à Harry qui s'était enfermé dans les livres depuis leur arrivée dans le monde d'Allen, Ron s'était retrouvé souvent en entraînement soit avec lui soit avec Allen. Il avait grandement amélioré ses réflexes. Malheureusement il ne faisait certainement pas encore le poids face à Lavi sous contrôle. Il n'arriva pas à esquiver alors qu'il se concentrait pour lancer son sort.

Edward vit impuissant ses yeux s'exorbiter sous la douleur alors qu'il était envoyé au loin. Cependant Ron eut le bon sens de dépasser la douleur. Profitant d'avoir un delta suffisant il leva sa baguette et s'écria :

« Purgatio ! »

Le sort frappa Lavi en pleine poitrine mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La panique prit possession du sorcier alors qu'il se relevait difficilement. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup trop de mal à esquiver le prochain coup. Le marteau vint fauché ses jambes pour qu'il retrouve douloureusement le sol. Ron grogna douloureusement et regarda impuissant le marteau se lever bien au dessus de la tête de son porteur.

C'est alors que l'arme tomba, Ron ferma les yeux, Edward serra les dents. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le sort devait marcher. Et en effet le marteau tomba lourdement au sol ou plutôt échappa à la prise de son propriétaire ne touchant que légèrement Ron au passage, limitant ainsi les dégâts. Lavi retrouva son attitude vacillante. Sa tête tombante vers le sol, les membres lâches. De l'autre côté de la scène le Noah grogna mécontent. Puis d'un coup Lavi tomba, il s'écroula totalement sur Ron qui en resta tétanisé.

Cependant Edward n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que la présence de Road se fit sentir de nouveau. Il fit rapidement un tour sur lui-même et s'arrêta pour se retrouver face à face avec un Akuma. Automatiquement il se mit en position de combat. Il n'avait rien à transmuter dans ce monde, ça allait être très compliqué pour lui.

« Je vois que tu as réussi à les sauver tous les deux. Je comprends pourquoi tu es Son favori. C'est toi que nous devons éliminer en priorité. »

Edward grimaça mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répliquer que la machine fonçait droit sur lui. Il esquiva d'un saut sur le côté. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il pu ainsi voir Ron se relever et accourir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers lui. Il esquiva de nouveau tout en voyant un sort partir dans leur direction mais se heurta au même mur que lui. Maintenant il était sûr d'être seul dans ce combat.

« Ed !

-Occupe-toi de Lavi, je vais trouver une solution !

-Une solution ? éclata de rire l'Akuma. Tu comptes devenir exorciste instantanément ?! Ahahahah !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être exorciste pour te régler ton compte ! »

Enfin du moins Edward l'espérait parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouver comment compléter son cercle alchimique. Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de poing et claqua des mains pour les poser sur le ventre de la créature. Aussitôt l'acier se déforma, se creusa pour lui fournir une arme. Un long bâton d'acier, parce qu'il jugeait préférable de garder son ennemi loin de lui. Il para d'ailleurs un coup avant de remonter l'autre bout de son arme pour faire reculer de quelques pas la machine.

L'âme était le « shi », il fallait juste qu'il le complète avec la liberté. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué ! Il avait bien réussi à emprisonner une âme. Il devait juste faire l'inverse maintenant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les bras de la machine se transformèrent en arme à feu. Il ne devait se faire toucher par aucune balle. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Par réflexe il claqua des mains et les posa à terre mais rien ne se transmuta alors que le coup de feu des premières balles résonnait à ses oreilles. Immédiatement il fit une roulade, n'ayant pas le temps de se relever autrement. Puis il fit le tour en courant de la machine, se rapprochant d'elle au fur et à mesure. Une fois assez prêt il donna un violent coup de bâton que l'Akuma ne pu esquiver pendant sa salve de tire.

La machine perdit l'équilibre l'espace d'une seconde mais se rattrapa rapidement pour reprendre de la distance et tirer de nouveau. Cependant Edward avait déjà anticipé. Il avait suivi ses mouvements et se retrouver au corps à corps. Son bâton fauchant les jambes de son adversaire alors que l'autre bout, continuant sa course venait frapper fortement sa tête. Cependant force était d'admettre que cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à la machine.

Il devait trouver cette équation. Edward savait qu'emprisonner avait toujours été plus simple que libérer. Pour libérer il fallait briser les liens l'âme avait avec ce monde. La méthode des exorcistes consistait à briser l'enveloppe de métal grâce à l'innocence. Edward ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait donc briser le lien qui enchainait l'âme à cette machine. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas de quel genre de lien il pouvait s'agir.

S'il en croyait Allen, et il croyait en Allen, c'était l'amour d'une personne qui ramenait l'âme sur terre. Mais l'amour ne pouvait être ce qui le gardait sur terre parce que la personne responsable mourrait après la création de l'Akuma. Alors forcément…

Edward s'en serait presque frapper s'il n'était pas en plein combat. S'il ne venait pas déjà de prendre un mauvais coup dans les côtes le faisant dangereusement se courber. Son bâton se déforma pour le protéger d'un autre coup de poing. Il le lâcha et claqua des mains dans la précipitation avant de les poser sur le bras de la machine. Celle-ci se déforma de nouveau lui donnant au passage une lance cette fois-ci. Cependant il permit à la machine de reprendre de la distance. D'un mouvement de pied il remonta son ancien bâton et en changea l'apparence pour se faire un bouclier. Ca ne serait surement pas suffisant mais il avait de quoi s'avancer.

Ce qu'il avait pu être bête. Cette émotion qui faisait marcher les Akuma, il la connaissait depuis le début. Il connaissait pour l'avoir subi. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Il esquiva une salve de balle. Un sentiment qu'avait fait grandir l'injustice de sa situation, la même injustice que devait ressentir l'âme prisonnière. La première balle transperça son bouclier et il dû se décaler pour ne pas qu'elle le touche. A cause de ça qu'il avait mis son frère en danger. Son bouclier devint inutilisable il le jeta sur la machine et changea de trajectoire si bien que la machine le perdit quelques instants du regard. Un sentiment qui paraissait justifié mais qui n'entraînait rien d'autre qu'une spirale de destruction. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Allen parlait de sauver et non de détruire ces Akuma. Il jeta sa lance vers la machine qui la détourna d'un simple mouvement de bras mais Edward avait eu le temps de sauter dans sa direction. Il claqua des mains qu'il posa sur le pentacle clairement visible sur son front.

L'akuma remonta son bras pour venir le faucher au ventre mais il serra les dents et tint bon. Dans sa tête le cercle s'était dessiné et l'alchimie marcha presque instantanément. La machine s'arrêta et dévisagea longuement l'alchimiste qui retrouvait le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Edward se remit en pose défensive. Il était confiant mais il avait apprit l'importance de la prudence. La machine continuait de le fixer. Ses bras redevinrent normaux, abandonnant les armes à feux menaçantes. Puis un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, rendant le tout extrêmement étrange.

« Merci. »

La machine se courba en deux, restant quelques secondes dans cette position, avant de s'écraser au sol. Edward n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'avait-il remercier ? S'il suivait sa logique l'âme avait quitter le squelette qui lui servait de prison depuis bien trop longtemps. Prisonnier de cette colère d'être devenu la créature sans cœur qu'était un Akuma. Cependant ce n'était qu'une première fois, comment savoir si tout s'était passé sans accroc ?

Précautionneusement il s'avança, ramassant sa lance au passage. Du bout de la lame il tâta la machine qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle avait perdu son combustible, elle ne pouvait définitivement plus fonctionner.

« Impossible, s'exclama une voix bien trop proche de lui. Comment as-tu pu détruire un Akuma tu n'es même pas exorciste ! »

Edward eut à peine le temps de faire un arc de cercle avec sa lance qu'il se retrouvait plusieurs mètre en arrière sa tête le lançant douloureusement. Visiblement le Noah avec lequel ils étaient enfermés avait tout vu et était assez adroit pour s'échapper de son combat contre Kanda et venir juger des dégâts.

« Road tu as vu ça ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda Ron. Tu as vraiment vaincu cet akuma ?

-Je l'ai libéré, rectifia-t-il presque automatiquement.

-Tch, tu parles comme Moyashi. On s'en fout de ça. »

Perdre son ennemi ne plaisait pas à Kanda. Le combat n'était définitivement pas fini. Sans compter qu'ils étaient encore coincés dans le monde de Road. Chaque problème en son temps se décida Edward. Il tourna la tête vers Ron. Il avait comme l'intuition que Kanda n'aimerait pas qu'il l'aide dans son combat alors il repoussa ce moment encore un peu.

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

-Il respire difficilement. Comment tu as su pour le sort à utiliser ?

-Un déclic. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Il devait avoir compris qu'Ed faisait référence à ces connaissances enfouies dans sa mémoire. Rassuré sur l'état de Lavi Edward se tourna de nouveau vers le combat qui semblait plutôt compliqué pour Kanda. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit une partie du manteau de l'exorciste se dissoudre après être rentrée en contact avec la main du Noah. Bien sur, le Noah de la corrosion.

Edward regarda sa lance qui assurément ne lui serait pas très utile mais il pourrait au moins faire une diversion pour Kanda. Avec son innocence il pourrait atteindre leur adversaire. Il fit signe à Ron de rester encore une fois auprès de Lavi mais celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir se contenter de ça puisqu'il se releva. Sans pour autant bouger il leva sa baguette prêt à agir lorsqu'il en verrait l'occasion. Edward sourit.

Il attendit que Fiddler soit dos à lui pour courir dans sa direction. Il était presque sur le Noah lorsque Ron sentit bon de lancer son sort. Un « stupefix » traversa l'espace que Road avait de nouveau ouvert. Pris de court le Noah l'esquiva de peu mais son équilibre s'en ressentit. Alors Edward n'hésita pas. Il se baissa et dessina un arc de cercle avec sa lance qui faucha l'homme au jambe. L'arme se dissout presque directement au contact du Noah mais l'impact fut suffisant pour qu'il tombe au sol. Kanda n'eut aucun remord à lever son katana. Il ne réussi cependant pas à blesser réellement son adversaire qui fit un roulade de côté pour esquiver. Seul son bras laisser couler un sang aussi rouge que le leur.

Edward serra les dents. Ils étaient en train de se battre contre un humain cette fois. Un humain qui voulait réellement les tuer. Ce n'était pas comme Lavi, ni même contre l'Akuma ou les Homonculus. Il s'agissait là d'un autre être humain qui voulait leur mort. Ce qui faisait que dans sa position il avait non pas un mais deux ennemis parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Kanda tue le Noah face à eux. Malheureusement il ne pourrait pas résoudre ça avec un cercle alchimique.

« Incarcerem ! »

La ficelle qui s'enroula autour de Fiddler fondit presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu et l'homme se tourna face à Ron. Edward s'interposa. Il savait que le sorcier n'était plus en état de se battre au corps à corps. Il esquiva plusieurs coups qui laissèrent son manteau en mauvais état. Puis par habitude il lança son pied vers son adversaire qui eut un sourire torve. Les quelques dixièmes de secondes qu'il lui fallu pour se rappeler de ce qu'était capable de faire Fiddler ne lui permirent pas de changer son mouvement.

Il fut pourtant dévier de sa trajectoire par Kanda et roula lourdement au sol mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Kanda venait surement de sauver son automail. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds avant de faire face de nouveau au Noah. Rester la grande question comment allaient-il en venir à bout ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le combat contre Fiddler


	37. L'autre copie

Hey tout le monde. Oui je sais c'est dur les vacances, j'ai eut un bel imprévu la semaine dernière eheheh. Un petit voyage surprise qui s'est organisé un peu comme ça alors bon je suis partie avec le strict minimum. D'où mon absence désolée... Sinon concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que le titre vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas? Et bien il n'y aura pas que le combat contre Fiddler mais je vous promets qu'il y aura pas mal d'action malgré des réflexion d'Ed.

Oraclion: Tout ça en une heure, bravo champion, je ne lis pas aussi vite moi ^^. Arf c''est sûr que si tu n'aimes pas le yaoi tu es un peu mal tombé mais je vais être un minimum contente de moi si tu me dis que ça passe étant donné sa construction. Je comprends ta frustration, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire sur ce moment de DGM. Enfin du coup j'ai dû encore trouver ma propre fin, on verra ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas merci pour la review!

Avalon-curse: J'avoue que Lavi enchaîne les manipulation, sur ce point il n'a vraiment pas de chance, et je peux déjà te dire que les choses se passeront beaucoup moins bien que pour "La montre d'argent". J'avais envi que Ron se démarque parce que sinon il n'a vraiment rien pour lui le pauvre. Harry c'est le héro, Hermione c'est l'intello, Drago il fait le potion et il a la baguette de Sureau, il fallait que Ron fasse quelque chose bien à lui et je pense continuer à développer ce côté-là. On voit un peu plus Kanda dans ce chapitre t'inquiète. Quant à Ed, c'était son premier Akuma voilà pourquoi il a galéré, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à travailler. Mais ce sera sur specimen "vivant" alors ouais ce sera risqué. On va vite revoir Hermione, Allen par contre :s

Arya39: Han, tu... vous me faites faux bonds! Je suis triste... Contente que tu aimes toujours en tout cas mais je sens que tu vas crier à la fin du chapitre... Allen a jamais rencontré Fiddlers, on le vois surtout lorsque Sheryl interroge bookman. C'est celui qui a des triangles aux oreilles. Quant au bonus, il y a beaucoup de chance qu'allen voit le monde d'Ed.

LunaXD: J'aime beaucoup ton sens de vision mdr. Bah ouais Lavi a pâssé une année enfermé et empoisonné quand même. Ed n'est pas un petit génie en herbe tu sais, c'est un vrai génie, c'est ça le pire. On a tendance à l'oublié mais il a ouvert la Porte de la Vérité à 5 ans bordel! Je te laisse voir pour la suite.

Sur ce bon chapitre chapitre tout le monde

* * *

Honnêtement Edward était surpris de voir combien Kanda s'avérait être un bon coéquipier. Il avait cru à tord que son côté arrogant l'empêcher de travailler en équipe et pourtant leur collaboration était plutôt équilibrée. Malgré ça ils avaient du mal à faire face au Noah. Le fait était que seule l'innocence de Kanda pouvait le toucher sans partir immédiatement en fumée. Edward manquait dramatiquement de matière pour se faire des armes et ne pouvait combattre à main nue.

Il esquiva une attaque en se baissant et fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le coup de pied qui suivait. Il vit un sort passer au dessus de lui sans définir duquel il s'agissait. Puis en désespoir de cause il claqua des mains pour les apposer par terre. Bien sûr rien ne se passa. Il dû reculer une nouvelle fois. Visiblement Fiddler voulait en finir rapidement avec lui.

Edward avait rapidement fait le lien avec les paroles de Road. Elle avait dit qu'il était Son favori. Bien évidemment, elle parlait de la Vérité et même s'il n'aimait pas voir les choses ainsi mais il pensait comprendre. Il n'était pas qu'un simple pion dans le jeu de la Vérité, il avait plus de pouvoir que ça sur la situation et ça ne plaisait pas à Road, ni aux Noah. Alors Edward décida que son rôle devait commencer maintenant. Il claqua des mains et les posa sur son automail. Il se glissa ensuite dans l'ombre de Kanda et quand celui-ci lui donna une opportunité il donna un violent coup de pied qui projeta leur adversaire bien plus loin.

« Ed ton pied ! s'écria Ron inquiet.

-T'es con ou quoi ! s'emporta Kanda.

-Tout va bien, je le savais. »

Il montra son pied. Il n'y avait que le bas de son pantalon et sa chaussure qui avait disparu. Ron fit une drôle de tête et Edward eut un petit sourire. Revoir son automail devait lui faire bizarre surtout sous cette forme.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? cracha Fiddler un peu plus loin qui se relevait difficilement.

-C'est dur le diamant n'est-ce pas , il tapota du pied par terre qui produit un son clair et résonna dans le monde vide de Road. J'ai mis un petit temps à comprendre mais maintenant il n'y a plus de mystère. Ta peau peut produire de l'acide c'est pour ça que tout ce que tu touches fini dissous. Malheureusement pour toi, le diamant ne peut pas être dissous de cette façon. »

Le Noah prit une mine plus surprise à l'instar des deux autres.

« Tu vas me dire que tu te trimbales depuis le début avec une jambe en diamant.

-Certainement pas, mais vous me prenez pour une sorte d'élu, faut bien que je me montre à la hauteur. Ramène-toi qu'on en finisse. »

Il fit un petit signe de main vers lui comme pour l'encourager à se relever complètement. Kanda fut plus rapidement et fonça katana en premier lui. Fiddler esquiva d'une roulade mais se prit de plein fouet un sortilège de « _diffindo_ » qui lui lacéra le bras déjà endolorie par Mugen. Edward en profita pour arriver de l'autre côté et d'un nouveau coup de pied cassa son tibia droit. Le clouant ainsi au sol.

Kanda allait le finir mais c'était sans compter sur Road qui changea radicalement le monde dans lequel ils étaient. Fiddlers disparu de leur champ de vision et il se retrouvèrent dans un endroit ressemblant à l'arche.

« Bordel, quoi encore ?! »

Le cri de Kanda se dissipa lorsque lui-même disparu. Inquiet Edward tourna la tête vers Ron mais lui aussi s'était volatilisé avec Lavi. La Noah du rêve cherchait à les séparer pour mieux les avoir.

« Oh non je ne te laisserais pas faire Road ! »

Il attrapa le premier bâton qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à tracer un large cercle au sol. Plus tôt lorsqu'il avait tenté de transmuter le sol il avait compris une chose capitale concernant ce monde. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant mais c'était le moment où jamais. Mais alors qu'il finissait tout juste son cercle Allen passa le coin d'une maison. Edward resta un temps surpris, si bien qu'il ne réagit qu'avec un temps de retard lorsque le blandinet lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre.

Il recula de plusieurs pas en se pliant en deux. Un coup l'assomma à moitié sur l'arrière de sa tête et le fit tomber lamentablement par terre. Il roula vivement sur le côté cette fois, ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter sur sa douleur. Ce qui lui permit d'éviter le talon qui arrivait au niveau de son visage. Il attrapa alors la jambe qui prolongeait ce talon et tourna sur lui-même pour entraîner son adversaire et le jeter contre un mur.

Il en profita alors pour retourner sur son cercle. Il claqua des mains mais avant de pouvoir toucher le sol on lui rentra dedans. Il se retrouva emporté par l'élan du faux Allen, parce qu'Edward était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'illusion de Road, et tous les deux roulèrent sur quelques mètres. Dans un sens c'était bon signe. Road faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas qu'il active son cercle, c'était qu'il avait la solution. Cet endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'une autre copie de la Porte, bien plus malléable cette fois.

Il se débarrassa du faux Allen en lui donnant un coup de coude. Puis il claqua des main pour redonner une forme normale à son automail sans quoi il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait. Il sentit alors un bras passer autour de son cou depuis sa nuque. Sans qu'il est eu le temps de réagir le faux Allen était en train de l'étouffer par derrière. Par réflexe il monta les mains sur le bras qui l'étranglait mais surtout il se recula vivement pour venir heurter le premier mur qui passait. Il entendit le grognement de douleur de son adversaire et il trouva ça étrange.

Si ce n'était qu'une illusion de Road alors il n'aurait pas dû avoir mal. D'un coup un pressentiment encore plus mauvais s'insinua en lui. Si ce n'était pas qu'une illusion mais si Road jouait réellement avec eux. Était-il possible qu'elle les fasse combattre sous des traits différents ? Non ce style de combat ne correspondait si à Ron ni à Kanda.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment d'y penser, il était toujours en train d'étouffer à moitié, et plus inattendu une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son flanc gauche. Il reprit alors un peu d'écart avec le mur et donna une impulsion vers l'avant pour faire passer Allen par-dessus son dos. Celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol mais ne lâcha pas sa prise. Il donna alors un violent coup de coude qui atteignit Allen à la pommette l'assommant à moitié.

Edward en profita alors pour repartir en courant vers son cercle. Il n'attendit pas d'y être pour claquer des mains. Il sentait qu'on lui courait après. D'un coup un corps se jeta sur lui l'attrapa aux hanches faisant basculer son poids vers l'avant et tomber à plat ventre. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du cercle. Alors il se tortilla, relevant comme il le pouvait sa jambe gauche il prit appuie sur ce qu'il devinait être un pavé sur le chemin et réussi à se hisser jusqu'aux limites de son cercle. Il n'attendit pas plus pour l'activer. L'endroit redevint alors totalement vierge. Les trois autres réapparurent dans son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron sur ses gardes.

-On sort, sautez là-dedans, il désigna le cercle où s'ouvrait maintenant un gigantesque œil tout en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kanda méfiant qui récupérait Lavi.

-Notre porte vers la sortie.

-Une porte ou une Porte.

-Je pense pas que ce soit le moment pour qu'on s'explique, Road peut reprendre le contrôle à tout moment.

-Ne pensez pas que le combat sera fini lorsqu'on sera sortit. Elle aura envoyé du monde dans la pièce où on était, remarqua Kanda qui fixait toujours l'œil d'un regard noir.

-Ca ira pour moi… Ron ?

-Il faut bien le faire de toute façon.

-Allez sautez ! »

Lui-même n'attendit pas vraiment plus pour entrer dans la Porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir consommant sur sa propre vie. Il savait que ce que ça coûtait de faire une transmutation humaine. Il fut juste plutôt content de ne pas avoir à croiser la Vérité cette fois.

Il n'eut pourtant pas réellement le temps de s'en réjouir que directement de retour dans la pièce où était retenu Lavi ils furent attaqués de tous les côtés. Ce n'était pas des Noah mais des Akuma, Road avait certainement dû parer au plus rapide sans prendre de risque avec la soirée qui se déroulait en bas.

Edward récupéra rapidement Lavi pour laisser libre action à Kanda. Il le confia à Ron, qui s'entoura de « _protego_ », avant de rejoindre l'exorciste. Il savait que lui aussi pouvait être utile face aux machines. Le cercle à utiliser n'était pas très compliqué. Il n'y avait aucun niveau 4, le ménage fut donc plutôt rapidement. Edward appuya rapidement sur son oreillette.

« Hermione ? Harry ? Vous m'entendez ? C'était un piège, on nous attendait. Vous devez vous tirer de là !

-On avait remarqué, répondit rapidement Harry, Tikky ne lâche pas Hermione d'une semelle. On ne peut pas transplaner dans ses conditions. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On avait perdu la communication avec vous ?

-C'est long à expliquer, plus tard.

-Vous les avez retrouver ? continua donc Harry visiblement d'accord avec Edward.

-Un sur deux. Il nous manque Bookman.

-Pas… Ici… »

Edward cligna des yeux surpris pour se tourner vers Lavi. C'était lui qui venait de parler malgré son état plus que grave.

« Il est où ? grogna Kanda.

-Bas... Cave.

-Y'a pas de cave, reprit Kanda agacé.

-Cachée… dehors. »

Ca pouvait s'expliquer en effet si l'entrée de la cave était à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas si étrange dans de vieille bâtisse comme celle-là.

« Ok. Ron ramène-le auprès des autres, ils pourront le soigner avec les potion de Drago je pense.

-Et vous ?

-Tu nous retrouves dehors à l'entrée des serviteurs.

-Ok. »

Le sorcier attrapa le poignet du blessé et disparu d'un coup. Si cela choqua Kanda il n'en laissa rien paraître. De toute façon Edward ne se pencha pas sur ce détail. Rapidement il reprit leur route vers les étages en dessous. Leur route fut de nouveau jonchée d'Akuma et Edward en vint à la réflexion que c'était la salle de bal que Road avait dû mettre à l'écart du monde cette fois. Sinon jamais la soirée n'aurait pu continuer. Surtout lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à un niveau 4. Etant donné qu'il avait cette fois Kanda à ses côtés, ils n'eurent pas vraiment de problème à s'en débarrasser. Les Noah étaient vraiment trop sûr d'eux, c'était ce qui les avait perdu ce soir. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévu que Kanda serait avec eux. Ni qu'ils pouvaient faire face à des Akuma.

Le dernier problème restait donc la salle de bal, si Road l'avait mise en quarantaine alors Harry et Hermione ne pourraient pas transplanner vers l'extérieur. Pour s'en assurer Ed plaça une main sur son oreillette.

« Harry ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il n'eut le droit qu'à de la friture sur la ligne. Et merde ! Edward s'efforça de se calmer, il fallait régler chaque problème en son temps. D'abord Bookman qui était leur objectif, ensuite leurs amis. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent dehors avec Kanda. Ils arrivaient heureusement les premier parce qu'une nouvelle nuée d'Akuma les attendait. Dont deux véritablement immenses. Plus grand même que la maison des Noah qui avait pourtant quatre étages.

C'est vers eux que Kanda se tourna en premier. Edward lui laissa bien volontiers, s'occupant des plus petits pour lui laisser le champ libre. A vrai dire plus il y pensait plus la situation lui paraissait trop simple. Il voulait bien penser que les Noah les avait sous-estimer parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas être exorcistes mais à ce point, c'était beaucoup trop. C'était un peu comme s'ils leur livraient Lavi et Bookman sur un plateau. Il comprenait pourquoi Road et Tiky ou même Connor, ne pouvaient pas se montrer mais il y avait d'autre Noah à sa connaissance.

C'est alors que Ron transplanna au milieu d'eux. Il eut le réflexe d'envoyer un « _repulso_ » au premier Akuma qui se jetait sur lui. Ca ne fit pas grand mal à la machine mais au moins elle n'avait pas pu le blesser. Le sorcier se recula pour se mettre entre Edward et le mur de façon à être plus ou moins protégé avant de rentrer dans la bataille à son tour. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire d'Akuma le combat s'en retrouva plus équilibré par les temps morts que Ron offrait à l'alchimiste. Cependant le nombre d'Akuma ne décroissait pas vraiment peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Ca n'en finira pas ! lança d'un coup Edward pour les deux autres. Ron essaye de trouver l'entrée de la cave on te couvre. »

Edward avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Leur situation n'était pas spécialement simple mais pas non plus trop compliqué. Depuis que Kanda avait abattu les géants aucun autre n'étaient venu les remplacer. Quelques niveaux 4 étaient venus mais le kendoka semblait réellement en grande forme. Ils étaient sous pression mais pas désespérés. Edward commençait à comprendre l'attitude d'Allen lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans son monde. Pour lui affronter autant d'Akuma était presque normal.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-Ouvre-le et prépare-toi à mettre une forte barrière de protection ! Kanda !

-Tch. »

S'échapper du combat ne lui faisait visiblement pas plaisir mais ils n'étaient pas là pour tuer des Akuma. Ils se reculèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre Ron qui était déjà à l'intérieur de la cave comme demandé. Edward détruisit un dernier Akuma qui s'était trop approché et plongea à la suite de Kanda. Presque instantanément après Ron mit en place un charme protecteur sur lequel rebondit la machine. Vu la tête du sorcier Edward comprit que la machine n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir à si bon compte mais Allen les avait prévenu. Rien ne peut abîmer un Akuma hormis l'innocence.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de désigner le reste de la cave. Elle semblait aussi grande qu'un étage du manoir au dessus. Pour l'instant ils étaient dans un couloir mais celui-ci tournait à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Le mauvais pressentiment d'Edward n'en était que plus présent mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Leur déplacement se fit dans le silence complet, ce qui après autant de bruit était assez oppressant. Edward se sentait tendu, prêt à agir au moindre bruit mais ne pouvant entendre que du silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une partie ressemblant plus à des geôles qu'à une cave normale. Ils approchaient du but. C'est dans une cellule tout au fond qu'ils virent le premier signe de vie dans ce lieu.

« Il est là. »

Ron n'aurait pas eu besoin de le dire, les deux autres l'avaient déjà vu aussi, mais il devait avoir besoin de briser ce silence. C'est aussi alors qu'Edward comprit son malaise. Bookman n'avait rien à faire dans ces cellules. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir Ron qui se précipita vers la silhouette visiblement plus loin.

« Attends Ron ce n'est pas lui ! »

Trop tard. Ron se retrouva projeté violemment contre le mur alors que la silhouette devenait bien plus imposante. Edward regarda vers le sorcier, il semblait évanoui sur le sol mais heureusement ce n'est pas vers lui que s'avança leur nouvel ennemi. Il serra les dents et se prépara à utiliser l'alchimie. Kanda avait placé Mugen devant lui et étonnamment n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'attitude de Ron. Les choses seraient-elles encore plus mauvaises qu'Edward l'avait pensé ?

« Ainsi donc des rats ont bel et bien réussi à pénétrer aussi loin dans notre manoir. Je vais devoir corriger cette erreur moi-même. »

L'homme qui avait parlé sortit de l'ombre se montrant finalement à eux et Edward comprit. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Face à lui se trouvait le Comte Millénaire, le créateur des Akuma, celui qui était la cause de tous les malheurs de ce monde. Une vague de panique le traversa sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Kanda fut moins long à la détente et se jeta sur le clown. Celui-ci fit appel à un parapluie qui se transforma en épée suivant les principes de l'alchimie de son monde. Edward l'avait sentit, c'était clairement de l'alchimie même si encore différente de la sienne ou de celle de May. Il ressentait comme une vague de familiarité dans cet être, quelques chose de tout à fait détestable.

Edward se secoua vivement en voyant Kanda être envoyé au loin. Il claqua des mains pour les poser par terre et créer une lance. Cette fois l'attaque reprit à deux. Prenant le Comte en tenaille même si celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en affoler. Il tourna sur lui-même avec un timing parfait faisant que son épée rencontra aussi bien la lance d'Edward le faisant reculer de quelques pas au choc produit, que Mugen avec lequel il resta en contact. Edward prit donc appuie sur ses pieds et sauta pour abattre sa lance sur la tête de leur ennemi mais celui-ci esquiva et il failli toucher Kanda qui s'écarta lui aussi au dernier moment.

Le couloir étroit des geôles n'aidaient pas leur coopération ne pouvant pas s'en prendre au Comte sur un même front. Cependant maintenant ils étaient du côté de Ron, le Comte ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à lui.

Kanda repartit alors à l'attaque et Edward décida de prendre le rôle de soutient. Il claqua des mains et modifia le mur derrière le Comte pour l'empêcher de reculer. Mugen ne loupa pas sa chance mais rencontra l'épée de son adversaire. Edward profita alors du fait que la situation entre les deux combattants était bloquée pour poser ses mains par terre. Un pique rocheux sortit du sol. Le Comte se recula un peu mais le mur derrière lui l'empêcha d'esquiver totalement. Son ventre s'ouvrit alors et Edward n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit ensuite.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La fin de cette soirée chez les Noah et bien sûr ce qu'à vu Ed.


	38. Le Comte

Hey minna-san, comment va? Oui j'ai enfin réussi à poster deux semaines de suites, un exploit pour cette fin de vacances. Enfin comme je le dis c'est la fin des vacances je devrais donc reprendre une mode de parution normal ^^ concernant le chapitre de cette semaine, j'ai longtemps hésiter sur comment devait se passer cette mission, j'espère que mon choix vous plaira.

Avalon-curse: oui visiblement mon titre t'as fait bien réfléchir et pourtant tu n'as pas réussi à trouver de quoi je voulais parler. En fait il s'agit du monde de Road qui est une autre copie de la Porte de la Vérité à l'image de Gluttony. Pour le diamant, il n'y en a pas dans son automail de base, de toute façon même s'il y en avait eu il n'auarait pas pu en produir plus juste avec. En fait comme tu dois le savoir le diamant résulte d'une forte concentration en carbone. C'est ce qu'Ed à fait, il a concentré le carbone présent dans son automail pour le transformer en diamant. Il avait djéà fait une chose similaire lorsqu'il transformer son automail de bras en bouclier ultime contre Pride. Je te laisse aître de ton imagination concernant les illusions de Road. Quant au Comte, je te laisserai me dire suite à ce chapitre si tu le trouves toujours aussi faible, mdr. Et ma dernière phrase concernait ce qu'il voyait "ensuite" et pas dedans. Mais j'avoue que c'était bien pensé.

Arya39: Bah c'est presque au littéral puisque oui le ventre s'ouvrit mais bon tu sais que sa forme de clown n'est qu'une enveloppe maintenant. Je sais j'ai pas mis Allen et je pense qu'il va bouder encore un moment, enfin tu verras. C'est juste maintenant que vous comprenez qu'Allen n'est pas là? Pourtant Allen n'attaquerai pas Ed sans au moins le prévenir du pourquoi. ^^". Ed ne va pas mourrir, en tout cas certainement pas maintenant alors que je suis au milieu de l'histoire, je pourrais pas, je suis honnête avec toi mdr. Et sa jambe n'est plus en diamant maintenant de toute façon.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Ni même de penser posément à la situation. Après tout ils étaient en plein combat mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Edward se recula d'un pas son cœur battant encore un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'un tic nerveux faisait remonter le coin de sa bouche. Face à lui le Comte venait de repousser Kanda et avait détruit son pique rocheux. Son ventre s'était même reformé. Comme l'enveloppe du Père des homonculus...

« Ressaisi-toi, râla Kanda. C'est pas le moment. »

Edward se donna lui-même une baffe sur chaque joue pour se faire revenir à la situation présente. C'était cependant légèrement trop tard. Le Comte avait la main tendue vers eux une petite boule luminescente au creux de sa paume. Edward eut tout juste le temps de poser les mains à terre pour faire un dôme de protection à Ron que la dite boule explosa de leur côté des geôles.

Son corps le faisait entièrement souffrir mais le bras un peu plus que le reste. Edward fronça les sourcils tout en poussant un râle de souffrance. Il se sentit à moitié quitter le sol où il gisait quelques secondes plutôt. Sa conscience peinait à revenir. Ouvrir les yeux lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Il sentait vaguement que sa peau était brûlée à plusieurs endroits dû à la dernière attaque du Comte.

« Oya ? Qu'avons-nous là ? »

La voix était bien trop proche de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait la douleur à son bras venait d'une prise ferme sur celui-ci alors que sa peau était à vif. On le tenait par le bras. En fait on le traînait par le bras pour être tout à fait juste.

Alors dans un sursaut de conscience Edward força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut le dôme de pierre qu'il avait fait sur Ron. Il était encore intact, ce qui voulait dire que l'attaque ne l'avait pas atteint. Cette constatation ne lui apporta qu'une très mince joie concernant la situation actuelle.

« Ainsi donc tu as réussi à le sauver, plutôt que de te sauver toi. J'apprécie ce genre de dévouement, je ne peux dire l'inverse. »

Edward sentit qu'on tirait son bras vers le haut. Il suivit le mouvement sans pouvoir faire autre chose et se retrouva face au Comte qui le maintenait en l'air. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, bien que cela ne l'aurait pas spécialement aidé dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Je comprends pourquoi Il t'a choisi mais je sais que toi tu l'as pas choisi n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward voulait parler et lui répondre mais son corps ne semblait toujours pas voulu lui répondre. Il luttait déjà corps et âme pour ne pas s'évanouir. Plus loin il avait vu Kanda grièvement brûlé lui aussi. Il était étendu face contre terre et ne bougeait pas. Le ventre de l'alchimiste se serra, espérant qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »

Le regard doré revint sur le Comte, sa vue devenait flou, sa tête lui faisait mal. La poigne sur son bras se serra plus fortement mais c'était à peine s'il avait la force de gémir. Finalement ils n'avaient pas été sous-estimé, c'était même plutôt l'inverse.

« Oh je comprends, tu ne peux juste pas. Y serais-je allé un peu trop fort pour toi ? Je te pensais plus résistant que ça. »

Edward grimaça et dans un sursaut de fierté réussit à bouger sa jambe qui vint frapper mollement le ventre rebondit du Comte. Un autre problème venait de lui sauter au visage, son automail ne lui répondait pas. Même s'il arrivait à se défaire de la poigne du clown il aurait du mal à s'en sortir. Peut-être devrait-il simplement se laisser faire et gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Ron se réveille ?

« Je préfère ça, j'ai quelques questions à te poser Edward Elric. »

En fait c'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Le Comte ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, il aurait le temps de trouver comment s'échapper. Ce serait plus efficace qu'une tentative de fuite maintenant qui serait assurément suicidaire. De toute façon il allait bientôt resombrer dans l'inconscience, il le sentait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la deuxième fois Edward lâcha un lourd râle de douleur. Son corps ne se sentait pas vraiment en meilleur état qu'avant. Pourtant cette fois il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tira sur ses muscles endoloris pour se redresser. Il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il était dans une cellule mais pas une de celles où il avait affronté le Comte. Rapidement son regard tomba aussi sur son automail. Il remonta la jambe de son pantalon avec empressement pour constaté qu'il était en effet en très mauvais état.

« Et merde…

-Ed ? Edward c'est toi ?

-Harry ? »

Edward serra les dents, ça c'était une mauvaise surprise. Pourquoi Harry était-il ici ? Il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper du bal ? On ne pouvait pas transplanner depuis le monde de Road, Ron avait essayé. Il avait dû s'y retrouver bloqué lui aussi mais alors…

« Hermione ?

-Je suis en face de toi. »

Edward remonta brusquement la tête pour en effet voir Hermione dans la cellule juste en face de la sienne. Son visage se tendit. Les choses ne s'étaient définitivement pas passées comme prévues. Les autres devaient être mort d'inquiétude et eux ne savaient même pas s'ils réussiraient à se sortir de là.

« Ed, calme-toi, intima la sorcière.

-Oui je sais, on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Vous avez réussi à trouver Lavi et Bookman ?

-Juste Lavi, répondit Edward agacé.

-Alors je pense qu'on est au bon endroit, remarqua Harry qui devait être dans la cellule voisine à la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Qu'on est potentiellement dans l'endroit le plus probable où le trouver. »

Edward se força à souffler un bon coup. Harry avait totalement raison sur ce coup et il semblait véritablement mieux gérer la situation que lui pour le moment. Que les sorciers soient là avec lui était aussi une bonne chose. Il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir comme ça.

« Vous avez pu garder vos baguettes ?

-J'ai pu garder la mienne, avoua Hermione, je l'avais mise dans l'armature de ma robe.

-La mienne aussi, dans la petite poche de mon veston.

-J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à vous fouiller dans ces endroits-là, fit Edward déconfis. L'un d'entre vous pourrait envoyer un message vers l'extérieur ?

-Peut-être qu'un patronus pourrait arriver jusqu'aux autres mais on n'a aucune idée d'où on peut être. On arrive toujours pas transplanner, expliqua Hermione.

-On doit encore être dans le monde Road alors. Non, se corrigea-t-il rapidement. Elle sait que je peux sortir de son monde, ça serait stupide de sa part de m'y enfermer de nouveau. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Tentez le patronus. »

C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir.

« C'est l'heure du repas. »

Edward vit Hermione se tendre et manger ses lèvres. Ce ne devait pas être un simple domestique qui venait apporter le repas. En effet il s'agissait d'un homme dans un beau costume surement taillé sur mesure. A vrai dire ce n'était pas seulement lui puisqu'il y avait un Akuma, sous forme humaine, derrière lui qui pousser un chariot sur lequel était placé trois plateaux.

« Je me suis dit que je devais venir te voir, fit-il en se penchant sur la cellule d'Hermione, après tout tu es venue si souvent me tenir compagnie pendant ces bals interminables. Je devais bien te rendre la pareil. »

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention c'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà vu pendant la réception où ils avaient voulu s'infiltrer. Tyki Mikk, le noah du plaisir. Assurément il portait plutôt bien son nom. D'autant plus lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui avec une joie évidente.

« Oh, notre troisième invité est enfin réveillé. Ca tombe bien le Comte voulait te parler. Je vais aller le prévenir, tiens-toi prêt. »

Il lui fit un petit signe de main désobligeant alors que l'Akuma lui tendait son plateau repas. Edward le prit plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Son visage s'était figé. Il se rappelait vaguement ce dont le Comte lui avait parlé avant qu'il s'évanouisse et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment reprendre cette conversation. Il détestait toujours autant constater à quel point la Vérité était présente partout même si personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

« Edward !

-Pardon, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu m'as fait peur, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu allais tuer quelqu'un, répondit Hermione les lèvres tremblantes.

-Si seulement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? reprit-elle encore plus inquiète ce dont Edward se fustigea juste après.

-Je pensais à la Vérité, avoua-t-il pour la rassurer.

-C'est de lui que le Comte veut te parler à ton avis ? demanda Harry.

-Surement. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait un sort pour empêcher de lire dans les pensés ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où Edward regarda de nouveau son automail. Il fallait qu'il répare ça avant la rencontre avec le Comte.

« Il n'y en a pas, lui apprit finalement Harry. Il faut juste fermer ton esprit, enfin c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne avec les legilimens. Ou alors penses à quelque chose qui brouillera les pistes.

-Je penses que tu as les capacités pour fermer ton esprit Ed, ajouta rapidement Hermione. Il faut que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit et que tu ériges une barrière. »

Sur le plan théorique Edward voyait où voulait en venir la sorcière mais il n'avait encore jamais eu à le faire, il ne savait donc pas s'il en était réellement capable ou non. Il était considéré comme un génie, ce serait le moment que cela lui soit utile à quelque chose. De toute façon son esprit était pour le moment en train de bouillir.

« Hermione, tu pourrais réparer mon automail, s'il te plait.

-Oui, attend un peu, elle remonta son jupon pour décrocher sa baguette de l'armature avant de la pointer vers sa jambe, _reparo_. »

Au grand étonnement des trois rien ne se passa . C'était comme si le sort n'était pas passé. Edward grinça des dents alors qu'Hermione regardait sa baguette son teint palissant dangereusement. Finalement Edward la rassura entreprenant quelques réparations manuelles. Assez pour qu'il ne se casse pas, dès qu'il mettrait tout son poids dessus.

« Je vais tenter de retrouver Bookman pendant les trajets que je vais faire. On s'arrangera pour s'évader après. Tentez quand même les patronus, on ne sait jamais. »

Il attrapa le morceau de pain de son plateau repas et le monta jusqu'à son nez. Il ne sentit aucun produit controversé alors il s'autorisa à mordre dedans. Pas qu'il avait spécialement faim en soit mais il fallait qu'il mange s'il voulait être opérationnel.

Il avait eu le temps de finir son plateau avant qu'un Akuma vienne le chercher. Lui aussi avait forme humaine mais se différenciait facilement grâce au pentacle sur son front. De toute façon Edward n'avait pas encore l'intention de s'enfuir. Il avait encore trop de chose à faire ici. Il suivit donc sans faire d'histoire.

C'est une fois sortie des geôles qu'il comprit où ils étaient. Ou plutôt dans quoi. Ils étaient dans une arche semblable à celle qu'Allen pouvait utiliser, Edward y ressentait les mêmes sortes d'énergie bien que beaucoup plus sombre que dans son souvenir. La magie qu'avait déployé Allen à ce moment avait été douce et chaleureuse alors qu'ici il ressentait plus les ténèbres du lieu. La ville même était plongée dans la nuit et non en pleine journée. Les maisons étaient faites de briques où montaient des branches de lierres non entretenues rendant les rues encore plus sinistres. Ils étaient dans une seconde arche, celle-ci crée par le Comte. S'échapper d'ici ne serait surement pas facile. Edward tiqua. En fait ils ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici, sauf si un Noah les emmenait dehors. Ou peut-être en ouvrant la porte encore une fois.

L'Akuma poussa une porte et Edward entra dans la pièce sans discuter se retrouvant une nouvelle fois face au clown imposant. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait aussi Road et un autre Noah, surement Wisely. Sa description correspondait à celle qu'avait donné Allen. Il prit alors un petit temps pour vider son esprit. Faire une barrière pour ne pas que le Noah puisse lire son esprit. C'était bien de lui qu'Edward avait le plus peur en ce moment même.

« Te voilà enfin sur pied, va-t-on pouvoir avoir une conversation correcte cette fois-ci.

-A qui la faute si je n'étais pas capable d'interagir dans la dernière fois ? répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Que d'agressivité à mon égard.

-Parce que je devrais vous sauter dans les bras ?

-C'est peut-être ce que tu feras après notre conversation.

-J'en doute fortement, mais tentez toujours.

-Tu Le hais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Il détestait la Vérité, bien sûr, mais visiblement pas de la même façon que la Comte. Il avait eu le temps de prendre conscience que malgré tout la Vérité était indispensable. C'était elle qui faisait tourner le monde et qui le rendait juste. Sans son impartialité le libre arbitre n'aurait jamais pu exister non plus.

« Ton silence en dit long.

-Je pense pas non.

-Ton lien avec la Vérité est plus compliqué que nous le pensions, intervint Wisely.

-Oh~ Il n'a pas été forcé de venir ? demanda Road surprise.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, disons plutôt qu'il Le reconnaît. »

Edward grimaça, ériger une barrière était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Il n'avait même pas sentit l'intrusion de Wisely dans son esprit. S'il n'arrivait donc pas à l'empêcher d'entrer alors il le perdrait dans ses propres pensés.

« Comment ça tu Le reconnais ?

-Je suis surpris que vous pensiez pouvoir me juger aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas un simple chien qui mord lorsque son maître lui demande.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est pourquoi ma proposition prenait tout son sens, renchérit le Comte.

-Quelle proposition ?

-Tes amis et toi, vous vous êtes retrouvés ici à cause d'un contrat passé avec la Vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous permettre de retourner dans votre monde d'origine sans avoir besoin d'honorer ce contrat.

-Et en sacrifiant quoi en échange, répondit Edward d'un ton dédaigneux. Rien n'est gratuit surtout avec Lui.

-Absolument rien voyons, je peux me passer de Ses rouages, j'ai les miens.

-Bien sûr…

-Tu as beau le cacher, tu as bien vu que je peux me déplacer où je veux, remarqua Road avec un ton amusé.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous passez de l'échange équivalent. Tu ne peux pas produire autant d'énergie à toi toute seule. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors Edward comprit qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'un sorcier aurait pu mais un sorcier n'aurait jamais essayé. Ils ne savaient même pas que plusieurs univers existaient et c'était cette ignorance qui faisait leur pouvoir. Ceux qui se rendaient compte de l'étendu réel de l'univers perdait au passage une partie de ses pouvoirs et devenait incapable d'ouvrir des portes. Voldemort n'avait pas pu le faire et s'était mis à chercher les Reliques pour combler ce manque.

Alors Road qui connaissait bien plus qu'un humain normal devait payer une énorme compensation. Même la Vérité était contrainte par ces lois. La preuve en était du stratagème qu'Il avait dû utiliser pour qu'Edward se retrouve à aider ce monde. Le Comte tentait de créer un nouveau système mais Edward n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une façon d'ignorer les compensations.

Il soupira finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir quel système avait inventé le Comte simplement parce qu'il savait que devait être un sans doute plus cruel que celui de la Vérité. Sinon il ne s'embêterait pas à faire revenir les âmes des morts sur Terre et à tuer autant d'humain. La Vérité était détestable mais Il ne commettait pas de génocide. Il se contentait de faire tourner le monde avec impartialité. Le Comte ne pourrait jamais faire ça.

« Vous vous trompez aussi sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Oui Il a couvert ses arrières de façon à être gagnant quoi qu'il arrive mais _j'ai_ choisi, _nous_ avons choisi de suivre Allen dans son monde pour l'aider. Je ne partirai pas avant. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, reprit Edward en se tournant vers Wisely. Oui la Vérité est détestable mais Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Quoi qu'Il vous ai prit c'était pour en faire quelque chose pas pour lui-même mais vous en agissant comme ça vous créez les mêmes injustices uniquement pour votre bien être. Vous vouliez mon avis, vous êtes pire que lui. »

Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour que le Comte le fasse taire. Une grande main enserrant son cou à l'étouffer. Aucun des deux Noah présent ne réagit, se contentant de regarder la scène d'un air détaché. Edward ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit, un peu plus s'il venait à mourir là mais il fallait que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux. S'ils étaient des victimes de la Vérité alors il leur devait au moins ça.

L'air commença dangereusement à manquer dans ses poumons. Edward donna un coup d'automail dans le ventre rebondit du clown mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses yeux exorbités semblaient vouloir le tuer à travers son regard. Parler avec lui n'avait assurément servi à rien.

« Comte vous devriez le laisser vivre, intervint Road en posant une main sur la sienne. Que ce soit pour Lui ou pour Allen c'est quelqu'un qui s'avérera important. Autant l'avoir à notre disposition. »

D'un coup l'air revint douloureusement dans ses poumons le forçant à tousser. Il se recula d'un pas par réflexe bien que cela aurait été inutile.

« Tu devrais plus sérieusement réfléchir à ta situation avant de parler, intima Road avec une sourde colère. Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On parle évasion


	39. Plan d'évasion

Hey minna-san, je suis rassurée visiblement vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés qu'ils soient capturés. J'avais un peu peur de ça. Oui les raisonnements de Ed ne sont pas bons mais j'ai des explications dans ce chapitre, patience mdr. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser en profiter et retrouver la Hermione que vous aimez tous mouahahah.

Avalon-curse: Je pense que c'est confus parce qu'il s'y passe beaucoup de chose différentes, désolée si je t'ai perdue. Pour Kanda et Ron il y aura une explication j'ai prévu un flash back de Ron lui-même attention mdr. Oui, Ed ne réfléchit pas bien, il monte des plans tordu et il va trop vite, je sais, je sais, il va y avoir explication t'inquiète pas. Sinon tu n'es pas très loin du fonctionnement de leur prison ^^. NE t'inquiète pas pour le moment critique, lorsque c'est fait comme ça et pas gratuitement, ça permet toujours à l'auteur de s'améliorer. Je comprends d'ailleurs ce que tu veux dire et je vais tenter de le faire plus ressortir la prochaine fois. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment faire mais je vais au moins essayer! De toute façon je vais détailler ce qu'il s'est passé entre le Comte et la Vérité. Oui Allen me manque aussi

Arya39: J'espère que tu trouveras des réponses dans ce chapitre. Oui Ed est un peu à côté de ses pompes, je te l'accorde mdr. Pour Allen il va falloir attendre encore un peu ^^".

LuneXD: Non il va pas être content du tout! J'aime beaucoup ta scène de retrouvaille. Quant au plan il sera à moitié dans ce chapitre!

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Pendant le chemin du retour Edward eut beau ouvrir les yeux il ne trouva nulle part la trace de Bookman. Il avait maintenant parfaitement compris que les Noah ne les sous-estimaient pas. Ils ne faisaient pas de faux pas. Comme le disait Allen, ils jouaient avec eux plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant Edward était sûr d'au moins une chose Bookman était ici aussi. Road avait dit vouloir le garder sous la main puisqu'il serait forcément utile à un moment ou un autre. Il en était assurément de même pour Bookman. Se passer de ses connaissances, si elles étaient au niveau que leur avait décrit Johnny, serait purement suicidaire.

Cependant il ne pourrait pas le repérer avant de tenter leur fuite. Même s'ils l'avaient su avant le détour était inévitable. Cela leur ferait assurément perdre du temps. De toute façon pour le moment il n'avait même aucune idée de comment fuir.

« Ed ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione alors qu'on l'obligeait à rentrer plutôt violemment dans sa cellule.

-Ca va, répondit-il simplement.

-Tu as des marques sur le cou, insista la sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

-La discussion a été plus violente que prévue, ce n'est rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Harry.

-Nous faire repartir chez nous. Il pensait que c'était la Vérité qui nous avait forcé à venir. C'est bien contre Lui qu'ils mènent une guerre, ces imbéciles. Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent ce monde.

-Alors il faut d'autant plus qu'on sorte rapidement de là, reprit Harry. Désolé mais nos patronus n'ont même pas réussi à quitter nos cellules.

-Oui je m'y attendais.

-Tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda Hermione.

-Je crois oui, je pense que nous sommes dans l'arche des Noah.

-Quoi ! s'affola-t-elle.

-Attends, c'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle, calma Harry.

-Comment ça pourrait l'être ?!

-Si c'est une arche comme celle d'Allen, alors ça veut dire qu'il y a des sorties un peu partout. »

Edward cligna des yeux tout en se maudissant lui-même. Il était allé chercher vraiment trop loin alors qu'Harry avait gardé en tête l'essence même de l'arche. C'était un moyen de transport, non pas un simple lieu. En effet Allen leur avait expliquer le fonctionnement de la sienne. Derrière chaque porte ou presque se trouvait une destination différente. Les choses devaient être similaire ici.

« Oui, c'est ça, et il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver Bookman entre temps, finit-il.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est possible ? Si nous sommes réellement dans une arche alors Ed tu n'as aucune matière a disposition.

-Vous pouvez bien me procurer une arme. »

A vrai dire il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'une arme basique, même crée par magie, ne servirait pas à grand-chose contre les Noah. Alors Edward s'assit à même le sol et ferma les yeux. Il leur fallait un plan qui tienne à peu près la route.

« Il nous faut une diversion. Le mieux se serait de nous mettre en marche alors qu'ils ne sont pas tous présent.

-Et il faut retrouver Bookman aussi.

-Ca je peux le faire, intervint Harry. Enfin je pense.

-Comment ça ? reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lorsque je m'entraînais avec Rogue pour fermer mon esprit, j'ai réussi à lire dans le sien. Les Akuma sont peut-être des machines mais si elles peuvent réfléchir ça veut dire qu'on peut lire dans leur tête non.

-Harry, tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois, on ne peut pas être sûr que tu réussiras à nouveau.

-Mais c'est toujours mieux que de chercher à l'aveuglette, accorda Edward. Tu as besoin de ta baguette pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, de toute façon, si je réussi, je n'arriverai pas à passer inaperçu dans son esprit.

-Alors tu le feras une fois qu'on sera sortit de cellule. Vous pouvez ouvrir ces cellules n'est-ce pas ?

-Elles n'ont pas l'air d'être fermées par magie, accorda Hermione, mais nos patronus n'ont pas pu les traverser alors il doit y avoir autre chose.

-Nos cellules ne sont peut-être pas ce qu'elles semblent être. »

Pour vérifier ses dires Edward tendit la main devant lui. Il rencontra un obstacle avant même de toucher les barreaux. Hermione en resta bouche bée et testa à son tour, obtenant le même résultat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui avait certainement dû tester aussi.

-Il y a de la magie dedans ? demanda en retour Edward.

-J'ai l'impression que oui, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas la même que la notre mais il y a de la magie.

-Ca doit être un des pouvoirs du Comte.

-Ca ressemble plus à ce que fait Road, non ? remarqua Hermione.

-Oui mais elle sait que je peux ouvrir son monde. Elle ne fera surement pas deux fois la même erreur. De plus je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, c'est plus comme une sorte de kekkai. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Il n'allait pas faire la même erreur deux fois, lui non plus. Il voulait avoir l'avis des sorciers pour être sûr de ne pas tourner en rond dans ses réflexions.

« Un peu comme un _protego_ mais qui nous empêcherait de passer, répondit finalement Hermione.

-Alors il faudrait quelque chose de perçant et de plus fort que les pouvoirs du Comte, déclara Edward avant de faire la grimace.

-Il nous aurait fallu la baguette de Sureau, dit Harry faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Oui et bien, nous ne l'avons pas là, rabroua Hermione, il faut trouver autre chose. »

Edward eut un sourire en voyant la sorcière réfléchir. Elle avait toujours cet aplomb.

« C'est plus qu'une barrière, on pourrait passer une barrière avec un transplannage.

-Vous avez tenter de transplanner juste derrière ? demanda Edward.

-J'ai tenté de venir dans ta cellule, confia Harry.

-Donc ça doit être plus comme une sorte de boite. Ils ne nous sous-estime vraiment pas.

-Peut-être qu'en s'y mettant à deux avec Hermione on pourrait avoir assez de pouvoir pour briser les barrières.

-Mais pour ça il faudrait que l'un de nous soit déjà dehors. Pourrais-tu arrêter de penser à des solutions improbables, s'il te plait Harry.

-Attendez, c'est un Akuma seul qui est venu me chercher et me raccompagner, ça veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un dispositif dehors permettant de lever les protection. Si on arrive à l'activer, alors il n'y aura plus qu'à ouvrir la grille. »

Il se rapprocha donc de la paroi invisible autant qu'il le pouvait pour observer les murs autour de sa geôle. Il n'y avait cependant rien. Ni autour de celle d'Hermione. Le mécanisme était donc soit caché soit autre part.

« Il faudrait regarder lorsqu'on viendra nous servir notre prochain repas, proposa Hermione. Ils le passent à travers les grilles et on peut l'attraper, ça veut dire qu'à ce moment là la barrière n'est plus là.

-Il y a plus simple Hermione, contra Harry. On passe à l'attaque quand ils viennent nous servir puisqu'on sait que la barrière n'est plus là.

-C'est ça, Vous ouvrez les cages qui doivent être quand même fermée à clé et je neutralise l'Akuma, comme ça Harry peut lire dans son esprit. Par contre il faudrait le laisser vivant pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Avec un sort de désillusion on pourrait passer presque inaperçu dans l'arche, ce serait bon de…

-Stop ! s'exclama d'un coup Hermione. Vous faites des plans sur la comète là ! »

Ed se rassit et cligna des yeux comme sortit de se tourbillon d'idées qui se succédaient. Il comprenait où voulait en venir Hermione. Ils s'étaient légèrement laissés emporter par leur élan. Il ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes alors qu'Hermione râlait encore sur Harry qui ne semblait pas voir les choses du même œil.

« Plus tôt on sera sortit d'ici mieux ce sera.

-Se précipiter peut amener plus de mauvaise que de bonne conséquence ici, rabroua Hermione. Pour le moment ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous tuer alors que si on tente de s'échapper alors je ne pense qu'ils vont hésiter. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Ed !

-Il ne peut pas Hermione, remarqua-t-il doucement. Mais finalement je suis assez d'accord avec ton analyse.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Tu as pensé aux autres ? Allen doit être effondré et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Ron.

-Et donc qu'on meurt parce qu'on s'est précipité va arranger les choses, fit sèchement Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Mais parce qu'il y a toujours des imprévus Harry, surtout lorsque nous sommes dans l'histoire. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Depuis la première année, rien ne se passe jamais comme nous l'avions imaginé et ne vient pas me dire l'inverse !

-Nous les avons déjà sous-estimé une fois et voilà où nous nous retrouvons, compléta Edward. On devrait leur donner plus de crédit. »

Le silence lui répondit, signe qu'Harry avait au moins compris où ils voulaient en venir. Ils devaient tester leurs hypothèses avant de tenter n'importe quoi. Il ne restait qu'à attendre leur prochain repas.

Ce fut bien plus long qu'attendu. Peut-être était-ce une punition mais ils ne reçurent aucun repas le soir. Edward en avait vaguement profité pour faire quelques bandages avec ses habits mais sans eau il aurait du mal à soigner des brûlures. La plupart de ses blessures avaient déjà commencé à cicatriser surement durant son sommeil, ce qui lui laissait à penser qu'il avait dormi au moins une demi journée, si ce n'était une entière. C'était surement pour ça qu'Harry était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait déjà plus une journée qu'ils étaient enfermés.

Cela faisait aussi écho à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé chez les Malefoy. Edward connaissait assez le Survivant maintenant pour comprendre qu'il faisait inconsciemment un parallèle. Il tourna la tête vers la cellule d'Hermione, celle-ci s'était allongée contre le mur et semblait dormir. Il était maintenant sûr que cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils étaient là. Hermione ne dormirait pas dans ces conditions sauf si elle tombait de fatigue.

Le seul point positif qu'il voyait était qu'il n'avait vu ni Kanda ni Ron. Ces deux la avait dû rejoindre les autres. Il se souvenait que grâce à sa protection Ron n'avait pas été touché par l'attaque du Comte, s'il s'était assez dépêché il aurait pu les sortir de là avant l'arrivée d'autre Noah. Cela voulait aussi dire que les autres devaient connaître leur situation sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Edward soupira légèrement et posa sa tête contre le mur. Ou plutôt contre l'une des parois de la boite dans laquelle les avait mis le Comte. Il imaginait sans mal l'état dans lequel pouvait être Allen. Il lui avait dit d'avoir confiance et le voilà prisonnier. Comment voulait-il qu'Allen le prenne au sérieux comme ça ? Son poing tapa le sol alors qu'il lâcha un petit grognement.

A vrai dire il avait surtout peur qu'Allen fasse une bêtise. Il connaissait ses tendances suicidaires autant que les capacités de l'arche qu'il contrôlait. Avec Drago à ses côtés il pourrait sans mal ouvrir une porte ici mais ce serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose pour lui. Cela connecterait les deux arches et donnerait un point d'or aux Noah pour le retrouver. Ou tout simplement investir la congrégation. Pas que cela leur ait manqué par le passé. Ouvrir une porte signalerait aussi la position d'Allen au reste de la congrégation. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il espérait que ceux resté là-bas penserait comme lui et empêcheraient Allen de le faire.

Le lendemain Edward se réveilla un sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée des geôles s'ouvrit bruyamment. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi et ce fait le gênait quelque peu. Il savait pour autant que si son corps avait décidé de dormir c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Il se redressa en serrant les dents. Son corps était courbaturé et certaines de ses blessure s'étaient rouvertes. Dormir sur un sol de pierre n'était pas bon pour ce qu'il avait. Il testa son automail alors qu'un Akuma passait devant lui.

« Ton repas. »

D'un coup son esprit redevint clair. Il se releva d'un bond vif, qui n'aida en rien ses douleurs du moment, et attrapa son plateau. Il jeta un regard sur Hermione mais pu voir sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien dire. Sa main était accrochée à l'un des barreaux de sa cellule. Sa barrière avait été enlevée.

Edward eut un sourire, la chance revenait de leur côté. Il échangea un regard confiant avec Hermione qui prenait à son tour son plateau puis suivit l'Akuma des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cellule d'Harry. Edward posa alors son plateau au sol pour venir lui-même touché ses barreaux.

Son sourire disparu presque automatiquement. La protection était revenue. Sans parler il releva le regard vers Hermione qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Elle-même se vida les mains pour tâter de nouveau devant elle, mais le résultat fut le même. La « boite » du Comte était de retour. Plusieurs solutions se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'alchimiste mais ils attendirent que leur serveur soit sortit pour parler. Hermione fut la première d'une voix qui ne souffrait contradiction :

« Je l'avais dit, il y a toujours des complications !

-C'est pas le moment pour en débattre, grogna Harry. Tu n'aurais pas une explication plutôt ?

-Est-ce que tu as fait le test aussi Harry ? demanda Edward.

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu as touché tes barreaux ?

-Oui quand j'ai pris mon plateau.

-Et avant quand l'Akuma nous servait Hermione et moi ?

-Non, j'ai vu que vous aviez réussi tous les deux alors… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et Edward sentit le prochain malaise qui avait envahit le Survivant. Hermione roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien. C'était un autre trait qu'Edward aimait bien chez elle. Elle savait lorsqu'il ne fallait pas insister.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai plusieurs hypothèses à tester lors de son prochain passage.

-Tu as une idée de comment ça marche ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai des théories… il se tut en voyant la sorcière sourire visiblement soulagée. Hermione ?

-Oh ? Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je suis rassurée.

-De quoi ?

-Hier tu avais l'air tellement hors de toi, tu ne prenais même plus le temps de réfléchir, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai l'habitude pour Harry, c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne…

-'Mione !

-Je ne te critique, enfin pas totalement mais tu avoueras que cette situation mérite plus d'agir avec réflexion plus que sur un coup de tête, non ? »

Edward ne répondit rien mais hocha doucement de la tête. Si seulement elle l'avait connu du temps où il parcourait Amestris avec son frère. Il était plutôt du style à agir comme Harry. Cependant maintenant qu'il n'était plus le seul sur qui ses actes auraient des conséquences, Edward prenait plus le temps de réfléchir. L'année qu'il avait passé loin de son frère avait entamé son changement. L'année chez les sorciers l'avait totalement achevé.

Alors il comprenait qu'Hermione avait compté sur lui hier et qu'il avait totalement lâché prise à cause de son angoisse et de sa discussion avec le Comte. Une fois sortit de là, il irait s'excusé auprès d'elle.

« Tu as raison, il nous faut un plan, décida-t-il. Et pour commencé il faut savoir comment se désactivent ses champs de force.

-Tu as une idée.

-La prochaine fois, Harry, j'aimerai que tu testes lorsque l'Akuma est avec nous. Il faudrait que nous, il regarda Hermione pour définir le « nous », essayons avant qu'il n'arrive à nous. Peut-être qu'il les refermèrent juste après nous avoir donné le plateau. Ce serait la meilleur option pour nous.

-Sinon, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry.

-Sinon, il se peut que ce qui désactive les barrières soit sur lui et donc le suive.

-Ou bien ? osa Hermione devant l'air sombre d'Edward.

-Ou bien le Comte nous observe à distance et c'est lui qui désactive les barrières.

-Tu crois ? fit Hermione choquée.

-Il n'a quand même pas que ça à faire, remarqua Harry.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit Edward. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que nous n'avons pas eu à manger hier soir. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Visiblement il avait tapé juste. En face il vit Hermione faire son possible pour ne pas afficher son abandon. Dans un sens Edward était frustré de ne pas être dans sa cellule. Il aurait au moins pu voir les deux sorcier mais le choix des Noah avait dû être stratégique dans un sens. Peut-être avaient-ils cru Hermione faible mentalement et la voir perdre espoir aurait dû les affecter aussi. Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi faible que ça.

« Et pour le reste ? reprit-elle.

-Pour le reste ? demanda Harry.

-Il nous faut un plan un peu plus concret que « on sort de là et on court vers la sortie », rabroua-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je pense que…

-Ecoute Harry, on ne peut pas juste courir au hasard des couloir. Sans compter que tu n'as pas vu l'état d'Ed.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es couvert de blessure. Ton automail ne fonctionne presque plus. Tu tiens à peine debout, je l'ai vu lorsque tu t'es levé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors ne parlons pas de se battre.

-Je… commença Harry vers qui Hermione tourna un regard qui ne souffrait contradiction.

-Oh je sais que tu pourrais te battre mais si on pouvait trouver une autre solution je préférerais. Nous ne sommes pas en état de gagner contre les Noah là.

-Attend calme-toi, intima Harry. Je suis d'accord surtout qu'il faudrait aussi retrouver Bookman au passage.

-Prenons un peu le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Tout en disant cela Edward s'était laisser tomber le long de la paroi de sa cellule et attrapa son plateau. Hermione n'avait pas tord lorsqu'elle disait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre. Bien sûr si la situation l'oblige alors il ne pourrait que répondre. Il mordit dans son quignon de pain et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'ils organisent sérieusement leur évasion. Il allait prévoir un plan à la Mustang pour la peine. C'était bien son genre de trouver des parades dans ce genre de situation, pour tout retourner à son avantage. Alors qu'avait-il à disposition ?

Un Harry remonté, une Hermione plus prudente qu'à l'habitude, et lui-même qui ne pourrait se servir que de son cerveau.

Les postulats de base n'était pas en leur faveur… Mustang avait trouvé le moyen de renverser le furher dans une situation presque aussi critique. Il ne laisserait pas le colonel le battre là-dessus.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: l'évasion, hein ^^


	40. Évasion

Hey minna-san, oui je suis enfin de retour. Désolée pour ces deux ou trois semaines d'absence, je dois avouer que la fin est particulièrement dure à écrire, mais déjà je me suis mise d'accord avec moi-même sur ce qu'il va se passer. Il se peut par contre qu'il y ait d'autre retard comme celui-ci et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^". Concernant le chapitre je suppose que le titre veut tout dire.

Avalon-curse: Oui c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais donner à Ed parce que sinon il faut avouer Ed devient un peu trop parfait. Après je pense que si on avait prit le Ed des début d'FMA pour cette fic, les choses se seraient vraiment moins bien passé. Et il n'aurait surement pas eu accès à ses "archives internes". Tu as à peu près cerné les cellules dans lesquelles ils sont. Ahah, oui Hermione est la meilleure, seule fille du groupe quand même je le rappelle et la voix de la raison, même si des fois un peu trop sans doute. L'état de Bookman et bien tu le verras dans ce chapitre ^^. Je t'avoue qu'Allen me manque aussi, on le revoit dans le prochain chapitre promis.

Arya39: Ed se lance un défi pour arriver à se sortir le mieux possible de cette situation. C'est pas pour son égo, c'est juste qu'il sait que les plans de Mustang sont dans les meilleurs alors s'il arrive à faire mieux il aura un plan qui tien la route. On le verra peut-être à la fin de la fic promis. Ahah mais Allen je te connais tellement, c'est pour ça que tu es prévisible. Je pense aussi que beaucoup aurait agi comme ça s'ils le pouvaient. Et puis soit poli veux-tu!

LuneXD: Ca va être épique, t'en fait aps... enfin je sais pas trop, tu me diras à la fin ^^.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tout le monde!

* * *

« Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione.

-Ca va faire trois fois qu'on revoit le plan 'Mione, si on veut sortir aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on y croit, remarqua Harry.

-Ca va faire trois jours que nous sommes ici Hermione, j'ai peur que les autres fasses une bêtise si on ne se montre pas rapidement.

-Oui, vous avez raison. »

Elle se frappa les joues de ses deux mains et prit un regard déterminé. Elle se plia ensuite en deux pour défaire l'armature de sa jupe et en retirer sa baguette. Elle la glissa ensuite dans sa manche, histoire d'être prête à agir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils prévoyaient ce plan. De son point de vue, Edward doutait qu'il soit la perfection même mais comme il l'avait dit, cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette prison. Ils n'avaient pas non plus matière à faire mieux avec les seules informations qu'ils avaient.

Soudain la porte d'entrée des geôles s'ouvrit. Edward se releva. Les lèvres serrées il regarda Hermione alors que la machine s'avançait. Doucement il tendit la main pour toucher la barrière de protection du Comte. Il attendait de pouvoir passer à travers, ce qui serait le feu vert pour Hermione. L'akuma avait dépassé de quelques barreaux leurs cellules qu'Edward pu avancer encore un peu plus la main. La sorcière n'attendit pas.

« Incarcerem ! »

Le sort passa sans mal à travers les barreaux ligotant efficacement la machine. Le reste se passa ensuite tellement vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Hermione déverrouilla la grille devant Edward qui lui-même avait déjà claqué des mains pour les poser sur l'Akuma. Celui-ci se retrouva dégrossi de ses membres que l'alchimiste jeta au loin pour lui retirer toute possibilité de se recomposer. Durant ce temps Hermione s'était libérée à son tour alors Edward pu trainer le reste de la machine devant la cellule d'Harry qui pointa sa baguette sur elle. Edward le vit prendre un air concentré avant de prononcer d'une voix qui semblait coincée au fond de sa gorge :

« Legilimens. »

Pendant ce temps Hermione se chargea d'ouvrir la serrure de sa cage et Edward modifia encore une fois la structure de l'Akuma pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas parler ou plutôt crier dans la situation présente. Puis il releva la tête vers Hermione faisant un signe vers son automail toujours défectueux. Cette fois la sorcière pu lui réparer sans problème, ce qui les soulagea tous les deux avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Harry. Il ne semblait plus réellement présent avec eux.

« Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il en était capable. Mais je suppose que oui, sinon il aurait bougé depuis longtemps. »

Cette réponse ne le rassura pas vraiment et les longues secondes qui suivirent furent presque une torture. Puis soudain Harry sembla revenir à lui. Il chancela mais Hermione l'aida à rester debout. Il porta une main à son front en fronçant les sourcils mais annonça rapidement.

« Je sais où se trouve Bookman. »

L'Akuma se débattit comme il le pu mais Edward n'en prit pas garde, dans son état il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'inquiétant. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que les Noah ne rappliquent ici. Ils savaient que l'Akuma avaient dû les prévenir et c'était exactement pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi de perdre quelques secondes pour avoir au moins une ébauche d'itinéraire à prendre. Harry fit un vague signe de main alors ils délaissèrent la machine pour sortir des geôles. Se mettant à l'abri des regards derrière un bâtiment Edward reporta son attention sur Harry qui semblait aller mieux. Hermione l'avait lâché et il était appuyé maintenant contre un mur.

« Tu te rappelles la salle où tu as rencontré le Comte ? reprit celui-ci pour Edward.

-Ouais.

-Il faut continuer un peu plus loin et tourner une fois à gauche, dépasser une rue et tourner à droite à la prochaine. Vous tomberez devant une maison plus claire que les autres. De toute façon il y a un Akuma devant la porte, vous ne pourrez pas la louper.

-OK, répondit Edward plus pour combler que pour réellement alimenter la conversation trop occupé à enregistrer les informations. Et pour notre porte de sortie ?

-Elle ressemble à toutes les autres, il y a juste du lierre tout autour. Je vais la chercher, je vous enverrai mon patronus il vous guidera.

-Ca ira tout seul de ton côté ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'anxiété.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. On va tous s'en sortir.

-Si quoi que ce soit arrive, commença Edward.

-Oui, je sais, on a fait le plan ensemble vous vous rappelez ?

-Très bien, alors ne fais rien qui n'irait pas dans le plan, insista-t-il.

-Promis. »

Un léger silence flotta pendant la seconde qui suivi puis Harry se leva. Il hésita un peu et ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de partir en courant. Edward avait bien vu que malgré son air bravache il était tendu. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Sauf que le plan était comme ça et que c'était leur meilleure chance pour tous s'en sortir. Alors il secoua doucement l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui intimer silencieusement de partir. C'est à pas discret qu'eux-mêmes partirent dans le sens complètement inverse.

Honnêtement Edward aurait bien échangé sa place avec Harry mais il admettait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir le rôle d'appât. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour ça. Surtout si le plan ne venait pas à fonctionner comme voulu alors il n'aurait personne pour transplanner. Sans compter qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Bookman. Par la force des choses c'était devenu son rôle. Hermione serait plus à même de les défendre que lui si quelqu'un venait à les retrouver malgré les diversions d'Harry. Son corps aurait dû mal à tenir la distance. Il le savait et l'avait accepté mais c'était pour le moins frustrant. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il arriverait à se retenir, si ses réflexes ne prendraient pas le devant sur ses résolutions.

Edward demanda une petite pause à l'angle d'une maison. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Malheureusement il avait toujours eu dû mal à s'orienter. De toute façon une petite patrouille d'Akuma agités passa devant eux. Harry tenait parfaitement son rôle visiblement. Il refit signe à Hermione et il traversa la rue qu'avait emprunter les machines quelques secondes avant.

A l'image de celle d'Allen cette arche ressemblait à une vraie ville, et s'y perdre serait facile s'ils devaient encore faire des détours pour éviter les Akuma. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de faire autrement. Edward priait justement en ce moment même pour que Wisely ne soit pas dans l'arche. Il aurait bien trop de facilité à les retrouver. Hermione leur avait jeté un sort de désillusion mais il savait bien que cela ne valait pas la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait laissé dans la tente. Ou même qu'un sort ne pouvait pas cacher la présence de leur esprit.

Il lui fit signe de s'arrêter et la sorcière se colla au mur de la maison derrière laquelle ils se cachaient. Soudain Edward entendit un bruit de tissu déchiré. Inquiet il se retourna brusquement, se fut pour deviner Hermione en train de raccourcir manuellement sa tenue. C'était étrange de voir le décors bouger à ses mouvements mais elle le tira rapidement de ses pensés.

« On ne peut pas bouger là-dedans, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais le faire, ça fera moins de bruit. »

Il joignit silencieusement ses mains et les posa sur la robe d'Hermione. Le trop plein de tissu devint une corde qu'il enroula entre sa taille et son épaule. Une corde pouvait toujours servir. Au pire cela lui ferait toujours de la matière sous la main. Hermione ne dit rien mais il sentit une main se presser contre son épaule en remerciement.

Il se pencha ensuite de nouveau et remarqua que la voie était libre. Il allait traverser lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre plus loin. Edward pressa le pas, Harry venait de véritablement attirer l'attention. C'était le moment d'en profiter.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'en vu de la maison où se trouvait Bookman. Heureusement l'Akuma devant était toujours là, ce qui leur permit de la distinguer facilement des autres. Visiblement ce qui se passait autour ne devait pas l'atteindre. Sauf que maintenant Edward savait comment s'y prendre. Bien sûr ils allaient attirer l'attention aussi, mais ils avaient tous été attiré loin de cette maison. Le temps de revenir ils auraient largement le temps de disparaître de nouveau pour attendre le patronus d'Harry.

Arrivé à côté de l'Akuma Edward claqua des mains, s'imaginant mentalement le cercle libérateur. Presque aussitôt le sort de désillusion s'arrêta mais l'Akuma trop surpris n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Bientôt sa coquille vide tomba à terre et Edward fit signe à Hermione de venir. La porte était ouverte si bien qu'ils ne se gênèrent pas. Cependant lorsqu'elle se referma en claquant derrière eux Edward comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait eut le temps de couvrir la pièce des yeux en rentrant pour repérer toutes les pièces mais leur ennemi venait de derrière.

« Je savais que vous viendriez ici en premier lieu. »

Alors comme ça, Wisely n'avait même pas eu besoin de recourir au troisième œil pour les retrouver.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisibles. Enfin je l'avais lu dans ta tête dès le premier jour. »

Edward grimaça. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer son esprit, c'était maintenant que cela leur coûtait réellement. Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui, sa baguette pointée sur le Noah qui la regarda étrangement.

« Est-ce avec cela que vous faites votre magie ? Elle est intéressante je dois dire pour avoir réussi à purger les parasites de Fiddlers. Enfin les ordres ont été plus que clair si jamais vous tentiez la fuite. »

Edward sentit clairement Hermione se tendre devant le sourire dément qu'affichait leur vis-à-vis. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit aussi que les Noah n'étaient pas totalement humain. Des humains dément il en avait vu mais ce qu'il ressentait venant de Wisely a ce moment-là, ressemblait plus aux homonculus. Ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment autre chose. C'est alors qu'un troisième œil commença à s'ouvrir sur le front de leur adversaire. Edward le sentit vraiment mal, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'ouvre en entier. Alors n'écoutant pas son corps qui criait à l'agonie, poussant sur son automail, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter en ce moment, il se jeta sur son adversaire.

La suite se passa plutôt vite. Edward n'arriva pas à temps mais dans la seconde où il s'était élancé Hermione avait lancé un « protego » qui l'isola visiblement des effets du troisième œil vu la grimace qui déforma les traits de Wisely. Edward forma alors un poing qui atteignit violemment la joue du Noah qui vola à travers la pièce pour s'assommer contre le mur en face.

« Il est vraiment assommé ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu veux prendre le temps de vérifier ?

-Je… elle hésita quelques secondes avant de pointer sa baguette, stupefix ! Incarcerem ! Au moins comme ça il ne bougera pas d'ici. »

Elle se retourna visiblement satisfaite de son travail faisant voler ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus vraiment attaché. Edward était resté surpris mais finalement les précautions d'Hermione étaient plutôt bonne. Quant à lui, il venait de se prouver qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Son corps avait écouter ses réflexes plus que ses résolutions. Il n'était simplement pas capable de regarder un combat de l'extérieur.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement la maison pour retrouver Bookman à l'étage dans une chambre. Il était couché et semblait dans le même état comateux que Lavi. Edward n'hésita pas vraiment avant de le charger sur son dos. Il serait toujours temps de lui expliquer la situation si jamais il se réveillait. Alors rapidement il regagnèrent la sortie de la maison pour repartir se perdre dans les ruelles, alors qu'une autre explosion se faisait entendre.

Comme convenu il se dirigèrent à l'opposé d'où venait le vacarme. Soit Harry tentait de les guider à distance. Soit il avait vraiment des problèmes et ce n'était pas le moment de lui en causer d'autre. Ils avaient bien un plan de secours au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Tout du moins plus mal que la situation présente. Cependant passer par n'importe quelle porte serait dangereux aussi. Pour commencer ils pourraient potentiellement arriver n'importe où, ce qui les empêcher de transplaner dans la crainte d'être dans un autre pays. Ensuite ils seraient séparés et Harry se retrouverait tout seul avec plus de chances d'être poursuivi par des Akuma puisqu'ils avaient attiré l'attention depuis le début.

C'est alors qu'il ressassait ces sombres pensés qu'Hermione s'arrêta. Elle avait prit les devants puisqu'il portait Bookman. Pour la première fois Edward pu voir du soulagement dans sa posture. Il comprit lorsqu'elle reprit la marche plus vivement. Devant elle se trouvait un cerf. Un magnifique cerf, si l'on demandait son avis. Sans doute parce que ce cerf était la promesse d'une sortie salvatrice.

Ils durent faire beaucoup de détour pour retrouver la dite porte et esquiver les Akuma mais Harry faisait très bien son travail et ils n'eurent pas à se battre de nouveau. Ils étaient tombés sur Wisely mais visiblement Road n'était pas. Elle était le deuxième problème d'Edward. Il ne savait pas exactement comment classer Road dans les ennemis mais il savait qu'elle était dangereuse et assez puissante pour passer elle-même d'un monde à l'autre et s'y battre dans la foulée.

Problème qui s'évapora presque lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le manoir où avait eu lieu la fête organisée par les Noah. Edward ôta alors son fardeau qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux et l'assit contre le mur.

« Hermione vas-y avec lui.

-Quoi ? Et toi ?

-J'attends Harry, nous transplanerons ensemble.

-Mais…

-Il faut au moins être sûr que Bookman soit en lieu sûr. Nous on pourra toujours s'en sortir autrement, tu comprends ? »

La sorcière soutint un long moment son regard. Edward savait bien que ça ne faisait pas réellement parti du plan mais il ne pouvait simplement pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'Harry n'était toujours pas là. Finalement les yeux de la sorcière se plissèrent et elle attrapa le poignet de Bookman.

« Je reviens dès qu'il est en sécurité. »

Edward hocha de la tête. C'était plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Ils avaient convenus de se rendre au campement utilisé la veille de la soirée de Noah sauf qu'Edward était presque sûr que les autres étaient déjà repartis. Rester aurait été dangereux et n'aurait surement pas aidé à les sauvé. Il était donc plutôt sûr qu'Hermione reste aux côtés de Bookman. Lui-même se retourna pour voir que le cerf était toujours là.

« Très bien, tu peux confier un message à Harry ? Dis-lui de passer même s'il est poursuivi, je m'occuperai des Akuma. »

Le cerf n'attendit pas plus pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'arche. Edward se concentra alors sur son cercle alchimique. Il fallait qu'il le rende plus simple. Qu'il puisse le faire plus rapidement avec moins de contrainte. Il avait vu la Vérité, il s'était baladé deux fois derrière la Porte. Il avait pu avoir accès à des connaissances qui normalement n'auraient jamais dû l'atteindre. On lui avait dit qu'il avait été choisi. Il pouvait bien faire faire quelque chose comme simplifié un cercle, non ?!

La porte de l'arche s'ouvrit de nouveau et Harry manqua de lui sauter dessus. Il était essoufflé et semblait avoir encore du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il trouva pourtant encore la force de lui intimer :

« Il y en a trois qui arrivent. »

Seulement trois ? Edward hocha doucement de la tête. Harry avait réussi à semer les autres, c'était tant mieux. Il en allait de même pour les Noah, ou bien…

« Plus le Noah de la colère. Il faut qu'on transplanne, vite. »

Edward hocha de la tête. Ils n'étaient pas en état. Ni l'un ni l'autre pour combattre trois Akuma et le Noah de la colère. Alors l'alchimiste attrapa la main que lui tendait Harry et l'impression qu'on lui tordait les boyaux se fit sentir. Les couleurs tournèrent rapidement autour de lui pour finalement se figer sur la petite clairière qui les avaient accueillit il y avait quelques jours avec le reste de leur groupe. Hermione se trouvait là avec Bookman allongé. Elle fit les gros yeux et prit un air courroucé envers Edward mais n'ajouta finalement rien.

« Ils ne sont pas là, annonça finalement Harry comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte.

-Non, en effet.

-Tu le savais, accusa Hermione.

-Je m'en doutais mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient partis loin. Ils doivent juste changer d'endroit tous les jours pour ne pas être repérer. Peut-être à une ville de distance quelque chose comme ça. C'est plus sûr.

-Et nous ? demanda Hermione. Tu penses qu'on peut dormir là cette nuit ?

-Déjà est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer ton patronus les prévenir que nous nous sommes évadés ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Est-ce que l'un de vous à encore la force de transplanner ?

-Pour aller où ?

-Une autre ville, nous sommes trop proche des Noah ici.

-Je devrais pouvoir. »

Harry remercia silencieusement son amie. Il semblait en effet exténué et tenait à peine debout. Alors une fois sa loutre partie Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Bookman et leur tendit la deuxième.

Elle avait choisit la ville portuaire dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés il y a de cela quelques mois maintenant. Il y avait une petite forêt qui la bordait ce qui leur permit d'arriver en toute discrétion. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans un lit d'une chambre d'auberge.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On retrouve les autres!


	41. Retrouvaille

Hey minna-san! Comment va depuis le temps... ouais ça fait que deux semaines mais bon. Un chapitre que vous attendiez je suis sûre. Les retrouvailles entre les deux groupes. On parle aussi de Bookman. Son état en inquiétait plus d'un, vous aurez vos réponse dans ce chapitre.

Avalon-curse: Ah, ça y est reprise des cours, je compatis . Enfin ça va, ça a pas l'air si terrible que ça... je me doute bien que c'est pas une partie de plaisir mais bon y'a pire comme étude ^^. En tout cas si ça te plait c'est tant mieux. oui ça y est ils sont échappé, dire qu'au départ ils n'auraient même pas dû se faire prendre, mais je trouve que ce petit arc n'a pas si mal rendu ^^. Désolée si mon travail ressent les difficultés d'écriture C'est vrai que l'absence de fin de DGM me demande d'y réfléchir bien plus, surtout si je veux coordonner les trois univers. C'est ce que je me dit vis-à-vis de Wisely, à mon avis c'est un perso super important mais pas un combattant pur. Il le dit d'ailleurs pendant l'arc Kanda. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur en tout cas ^^".

Arya39: En gros ils transplanne, c'est tout mdr. Oui ils sont enfin sortit, et on va enfin revoir Allen yeah! Tu sais Allen semble contaminer depuis déjà quelques chapitres. Tu sais normalement il est pas grossier . Alors cette souris? Tu t'en es sortie?

LuneXD: Contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rentrer aussi bien dans l'histoire ^^. La réaction d'Allen n'était pas celle que je m'attendais à écrire mais elle est sortie toute seule. J'espère que ça te plaira... oui je me suis laissée emportée par mes perso... encore une fois... comme toujours... Merci pour tes encouragement. Et puis je me dis que deux semaines au lieu d'une ça va quand même comme délai... Promis je ne mettrais pas plus d'un mois a posté. Je déteste les fics comme ça

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. C'était leur première nuit de vrai sommeil depuis quatre jours maintenant. Hermione était celle qui semblait la plus alerte. En tout cas elle était la seul réveillée lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux. Postée devant la fenêtre elle attendait une réponse à leur message de la veille. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si sa loutre avait réellement réussi à rejoindre l'autre groupe et cela pesait visiblement sur le morale de la sorcière. Edward tourna doucement la tête en s'étirant et constata qu'Harry dormait encore à l'instar de Bookman.

Il se leva alors pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En l'absence d'un médecin, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose lui-même pour ses blessures. Notamment les brûlures qui l'aurait empêcher de dormir s'il n'avait pas autant de sommeil à rattraper. Il fouilla vaguement dans le placard derrière la glace mais n'y trouva rien de bien concluant. Il attrapa alors un baume, une simple crème de nuit visiblement, mais qui lui apporterait un peu d'une fraicheur salvatrice. Il entoura le tout de bandage qu'il avait fait à partir des restes de la robe déchirée d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas servis en temps que corde mais trouvaient leur utilité maintenant. Edward regarda ensuite les plaies qui n'avaient certainement pas eu le loisir de cicatrisé dont certaines commençaient même à s'infecter. Heureusement il y avait du désinfectant dans cette salle de bain. Il entreprit alors de les nettoyer, ce qui lui prit un petit moment il fallait bien l'avouer. Sans compter celle qui aurait bien besoin de point de suture mais qu'il se contenta de recouvrir d'un bandage.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, la scène n'avait pas changé. Hermione regardait toujours pas la fenêtre, même si un message envoyé par patronus ne viendrait surement pas de la rue. Harry dormait toujours alors Edward s'avança doucement et parla guère plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Je vais descendre chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui, comme s'il venait d'apparaître devant elle, mais se reprit rapidement. Doucement elle secoua la tête sans que son expression fermée ne change.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim mais prends-en un peu pour Harry. Je suis sûre qu'il sautera dessus dès son réveil.

-Il faut que tu manges un peu aussi, insista Edward.

-Peut-être plus tard, accorda-t-elle vaguement.

-Est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton docte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça. »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ne le rassura pas vraiment mais insister encore plus ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il avait assez vu Ron se faire rabrouer pour connaître les limites de la patience d'Hermione. Alors Edward battit en retraite et sortit de la chambre pour effectivement aller chercher ce qu'il pouvait. A vrai dire il n'avait que quelques pièces sur lui, comme il était parti sur le terrain il n'avait pas réellement gardé d'économie. Seulement ce qu'il avait sur lui à ce moment là. Forcément ce ne fut pas un festin qu'il ramena mais plus de quoi reprendre quelques forces.

Il installa le plateau qu'il avait pu faire sur le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Harry durant la nuit et commença à grignoter. Lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup plus faim qu'Hermione mais il savait qu'il devait manger. Comme le pain que leur donnait les Noah. Il savait que combattre le ventre vide était bien plus compliqué.

Visiblement l'odeur de nourriture réveilla le sorcier puisqu'il bougea peu après le retour d'Edward. Ce qui ne sembla pas similaire chez Bookman. Il était un peu inquiétant de le voir ainsi mais aucun d'eux trois ne pouvait y faire grand-chose.

« C'est le matin ? demanda Harry visiblement encore à la moitié de sa nuit.

-Oui.

-On nous a pas retrouvés ?

-Non, ni les Noah, ni les autres. »

Harry ne trouva visiblement rien à répondre, son attention était de toute façon maintenant tournée vers le plateau posé sur son lit. Il se servit sans même penser à demander la permission. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si Edward allait lui refuser. C'était juste comme l'avait annoncé Hermione un peu plus tôt, ce qui l'amusa légèrement.

Il se leva finalement, lui-même ayant fini son repas, pour venir se mettre près d'Hermione. Il n'y avait toujours rien à la fenêtre alors il posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Cette fois elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

« Va te rafraîchir un peu, je surveillerai pour toi. »

Elle hésita un peu mais finalement laissa retomber ses jambes qu'elle avait remontées contre sa poitrine puis se releva. Elle le remercia d'un simple signe de tête avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau. Edward s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas prévu de bouger, c'était encore le meilleur moyen d'être retrouvé. En tout cas par Allen, Ron et Drago. Edward ne pensait pas que les Noah irait les chercher si loin de la ville où ils s'étaient échappés de l'Arche.

De toute façon pour lui être retrouvé était un problème secondaire. Il savait que les autres finiraient par les rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son esprit était pour le moment concentré sur ce qu'il avait apprit de ce monde chez le Comte. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à savoir s'il devait le plaindre ou simplement déprimer de l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve les Noah.

C'est alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre qu'Hermione sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux, suivie par un golden retriever fantômatique qui n'était autre que le patronus de Ron.

« Ils ont reçu le message. Ils nous rejoindront sur la place centrale à midi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quand vous irez, il faudra vous mettre bien en évidence pour qu'ils voient que ce n'est pas un piège… commença Edward.

-Nous ? demanda Harry. Tu ne viendras pas ?

-S'il est réveillé, oui, déclara-t-il en désignant Bookman, sinon il faut bien que quelqu'un reste.

-Je reste, déclara le sorcier surprenant Edward. S'il se passe quelque chose je serais plus apte à me défendre que toi, dans ton état. »

Edward grimaça mais Harry n'avait pas tord. Il hocha donc doucement de la tête et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge d'une église non loin. Il était dans les alentours de 11h.

« Finis de te préparer Hermione, on va y aller.

-Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je me dépêche.

-Je me doute aussi que tu es pressé de revoir Allen, reprit Harry une fois la sorcière partie.

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis… Enfin je ne sais pas trop comment je vais être accueillit après ces quelques jours.

-Dis toi qu'il fera tout ça uniquement parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi.

-Pour nous, il a eu peur pour nous tous.

-Si tu demandes à Ron, ce sera surtout pour Hermione qu'il se sera inquiété.

-Allen ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. En plus il doit s'en vouloir énormément de nous avoir laissé partir à sa place. »

Edward soupira sous le petit sourire d'Harry. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de toute façon le sorcier semblait déjà s'être fait une idée de leurs retrouvailles. Hermione ressortit de toute façon à ce moment de la salle de bain, trop impatiente pour rester plus longtemps dans la chambre. Alors, même s'il était loin d'être midi ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

Arrivé sur la place ils s'installèrent bien en vue. Contre la petite fontaine au milieu. Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec de petit mouvement vif. Son attitude montrant parfaitement la peur qu'elle avait eu ces derniers jours, ainsi que combien elle tenait à Ron. C'est ce qui amena Edward à se demander pourquoi lui-même n'était pas aussi impatient de retrouver Allen. Outre le fait qu'il allait surement se faire crier dessus dès le blandinet en vue. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais douté de le revoir. Que ce soit d'une façon ou d'une autre il était sûr que leurs routes se croiseraient de nouveau.

Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, son ventre commençait doucement à se tordre d'anticipation. Peut-être qu'il s'était contenté de se concentrer sur autre chose pour oublier le vide. C'est vrai que ces derniers jours il avait largement eu de quoi penser à autre chose. Il avait presque éjecté Allen de sa tête, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant que ce manque ne lui saute au visage. Finalement Harry avait peut-être raison concernant leur retrouvaille.

Soudain l'horloge de l'église sonna les douze coups de midi. Hermione fut encore plus nerveuse et se leva pour faire quelques pas, se tordant le cou dans l'espoir de les apercevoir plus rapidement. Il ne fallu d'ailleurs pas trop longtemps avant de se précipiter vers un coin de la place. Elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de Ron qui se retrouva à la rattraper maladroitement, la serrant gauchement contre lui.

« J'en déduis que ce n'est pas un piège, demanda tout de même Allen à Edward qui se rapprochait plus calmement mais tout aussi gauchement que Ron.

-Non, nous nous sommes évadés hier dans la soirée.

-Quel soulagement, soupira le blandinet. Où sont les autres ?

-Harry est rester avec Bookman dans notre chambre d'hôtel

-Alors Jiji est en vie ?! demanda une voix qu'Edward ne parvint pas à reconnaître mais qui s'avéra appartenir à Lavi.

-Il respire en tout cas, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Nous ne l'avons pas encore vu ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'occulter, peut-être que Drago pourra nous refaire une potion comme pour toi, intervint Johnny.

-Quoi qu'il en soit allons le voir, trancha Allen. Nous aviserons après selon la situation. »

Personne ne le contredit et le groupe se mit en branle. Hermione et Edward prirent les devants pour les guider mais rapidement Edward fut retenu. Sa manche tirée en arrière par nul autre qu'Allen. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas ou firent comme si de rien n'était mais rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à quelques pas derrière le groupe. Cependant Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ron et Kanda ont dû te le dire, une fois dans le sous-sol on est tombé sur le Comte et ça c'est mal terminé pour nous…

-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, insista Allen.

-Ecoute, je m'en veux de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses, je t'avais dit d'avoir confiance et… je… on…

-Vous êtes revenus, coupa Allen d'une voix pourtant serrée. J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il ensuite franchement. Très peur. On arrivait plus à vous contacter et vu l'état dans lequel sont revenus Ron et Kanda… »

Allen se stoppa dans sa phrase ce qui décida Edward à le regarder franchement pour la première fois. En fait il était en train de le détailler. Il cherchait probablement des blessures et remarqua sans mal sa lèvre fendue cicatrice de son combat contre l'Allen de Road.

« Tu en as plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas nier, mais je vais bien. C'est totalement ma faute, j'ai sous-estimé les Noah, je ne recommencerais pas, je te le promets.

-Ed, commença-t-il en attrapant sa main, je te fais confiance, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais refais quelque chose comme ça et je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Peu importe où tu te trouves. »

Edward resta muet et s'arrêta même sur place tandis que le blandinet rejoignait le reste du groupe. Il avala difficilement sa salive mais rapidement sa respiration se fit plus vive et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

Leurs retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait imaginé. Ni même comme Harry les avaient imaginées mais il aimait cette version où Allen lui faisait une déclaration sous couvert de menace. Il y reconnaissait le tricheur et paradoxalement le protecteur dont il était tombé amoureux durant leur année chez les sorciers. Dans cette simple phrase il avait simplement résumé ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait.

C'est avec ce même sourire qu'il rattrapa les autres, qui firent mine de ne rien avoir entendu non plus. Au moins leur petit groupe respectait la vie privée de chacun et c'était agréable. Arrivé à l'hôtel Harry retrouva tout le monde avec plaisir et fit la connaissance de Lavi mais ce dernier n'était pas réceptif. Rapidement il fallu se concentrer sur Bookman et Johnny.

« Je croyais que Johnny était un scientifique, remarqua finalement Edward.

-C'est le cas, approuva Allen, mais c'est le seul qui ai un minimum de connaissance médical, ainsi que de connaissance sur les pouvoirs des Noah.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez soigné Lavi ?

-Il avait surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos et Drago lui a fait une potion de vitalité.

-Sinon, il n'aurait surement pas été aussi en forme trois jours après une cure au « _purgatio_ », remarqua Drago. Weasley m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait soufflé le sort.

-En effet.

-Tu n'es pas sorcier, d'où est-ce que tu connais ce genre de sort ?

-Tu as vu la Vérité, non ? répondit Edward. Je lui ai pris certaines de ses connaissances, cela va des propriétés chimiques aux langues étrangères en passant par les sorts visiblement.

-Je comprends mieux. »

Il hocha de la tête comme si les révélations d'Edward donnait un sens à une réflexion qu'il devait avoir depuis longtemps sur le cœur maintenant. C'est alors que Johnny se redressa du chevet de Bookman, l'air sombre. Lavi croisa les bras nerveusement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je dirais qu'il souffre du même mal que toi, sauf qu'à son âge les dégâts ont été beaucoup plus dévastateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pense que ce sont les parasites qui le maintiennent en vie. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle, seulement brisé par le coup que Lavi donna dans le lit voisin. Puis de fureur il quitta la pièce. Allen s'était crispé alors qu'Hermione fermait les yeux tout en cherchant la main de Ron.

Edward n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre la situation et pourtant il y avait de quoi. Ils avaient risqué leur vie et étaient restés captifs quatre jours pour revenir finalement bredouille. La personne ayant leurs réponses se trouvant dans le coma à cause de parasites qui ne pouvaient être éradiqués sans causer sa mort. Non, juste non.

« Pourquoi les parasites le maintiennent en vie ? demanda-t-il vivement d'un ton sec.

-De ce que j'ai pu sentir et analysé, reprit Johnny mal à l'aise, et je ne suis pas médecin je le rappelle. Ils se sont approchés des organes vitaux.

-Donc un « _purgatio_ » ne marcherait pas c'est sûr. Si on coupe la connexion avec les organes vitaux d'un coup il va y passer. Il faudrait les enlever un par un et s'assurer du fonctionnement des organes ensuite…

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? coupa Drago. Ne pense même pas à nous demander. Il te faudrait au moins un médicomage diplômé pour être aussi précis.

-Merde ! »

A son tour il quitta la chambre vivement avant de prendre la direction du toit. Avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait, rien ne pouvait sauver cet homme ? A quoi cela pouvait lui servir d'être un génie, d'être un « élu » s'il devait encore voir des gens mourir. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été vain.

« Merde ! »

Il se laissa tomber accroupi contre la barrière délimitant le bord du toit et laissa son front se poser contre le métal. Il faisait tout pour sauver ses ennemis, il y parvenait même mais il n'arrivait pas à sauver ses alliés ? Comment une situation aurait pu être plus ridicule que celle-là ? Pourtant il avait beau retourner son cerveau dans tous les sens il n'avait aucune solution possible avec les moyens dont ils disposaient.

* * *

« Edward tu es là ? »

Il releva la tête pour regarder vers la porte menant à l'hôtel. Sans grande surprise il y vit Allen qui s'avançait maintenant vers lui. Ce devait faire une petite heure maintenant qu'il était parti en colère alors ils avaient dû finir par s'inquiéter. Ou alors ils avaient finis par trouver une solution… peu probable.

« Je suis désolé Allen. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour le sauver.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais, peut-être que si j'avais plus de temps mais…

-Non, tu n'y est pas, coupa Allen en s'accroupissant devant lui. Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça.

-Je ne…

-Si c'est exactement ce que tu fais, sinon tu serais en bas avec nous pour tenter de trouver une solution. »

Edward resta silencieux, ne lâchant pas des yeux son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais, tu m'as fait beaucoup de promesse depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, tu te mets trop de pression, il va falloir que tu évacues. Je te remercies de faire tout ça pour m'aider mais si c'est pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état, alors c'est inutile. »

Edward poussa un profond soupire en fermant les yeux. Allen avait raison. C'était dur à admettre mais s'il ne se considérait pas comme un génie ou comme un élu, c'était bien pour une raison. Il n'était qu'un être humain normal. Qu'on lui répète tant de fois qu'on l'avait choisi avait dû lui monter à la tête. Il hocha d'un coup sec la tête.

« Excuses-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, retournons voir les autres. Je dois retrouver Lavi aussi. »

Edward se releva en s'aidant de la main que lui tendait Allen. Cependant avant qu'il ne redescende du toit Allen l'attira contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je ne veux plus te voir disparaître comme ça, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai eu peur. Ne me laisse plus seul. »

Edward approuva silencieusement et referma ses bras autour d'Allen. Il aurait bien voulu lui promettre mais après leur conversation cela semblait déplacé. Puis finalement le devoir les rattrapa. Une fois dans la chambre ils n'eurent pas à bouger de nouveau. Lavi était de retour. Le visage fermé comme s'il venait de prendre une décision douloureuse. A voir le regard d'Hermione c'était le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Allen inquiet.

-Si on lui enlève les parasites maintenant Jiji aura quelques heures de conscience avant de mourir, déclara Lavi. Il doit pouvoir au moins être lui-même avant de mourir et pas simplement un corps contrôlé par des parasites.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouvé un moyen pour… »

Non ils ne pourraient pas, et Lavi l'avait compris et accepté. Alors Edward se fit violence et serra la main qu'Allen venait d'attraper.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Réveil de Bookman et révélation


	42. Bookman

Hey minna-san, je vois que la mort de Bookman vous attriste. Je peux comprendre et c'était d'ailleurs l'effet voulu. Je constate au passage que sa mort vous attriste plus que celle de Ron dans l"L montre d'argent", mdr. Pauvre petit rouquin... Bref dans ce chapitre justement Bookman nous dira ce qu'il pense de la situation et ce qu'il sait sur le Comte. Il va parler avec Ed et je vous promets une discussion intéressante. ^^

Yami Rubi: Pourquoi? Ah je me demande bien? Sans doute parce qu'une guerre sans victime ça fait pas réel. Aussi parce que Bookman est vieux et qu'il était temps qu'il laisse sa place à Lavi. Peut-être aussi parce que je pourrais travailler un peu plus Lavi à travers ça. J'ai tellement de raison. Mais la plus grande est que je voulais précisément mettre mes lecteurs dans le même état que toi en ce moment eheh. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ^^

Avalon-curse: Ahah j'imagine en effet que c'est dur de faire voir sa vision dans ce monde du "parfait". Surtout que le parfait est quand même vachement subjectif, enfin bref. Ne reparlons pas de tableau blanc qu'on appelle de l'art, n'est-ce pas? J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le design de Dragon aussi, Krokmou est vraiment très bien fait ^^. Contente que trouve le caractères de mes perso bien respecté ^^. Je me suis dit aussi qu'Allen ne pouvait pas faire unee scène devant tout le monde, c'est pas dans son caractère ni dans sa façon d'être. Même si je dois avouer la crise de nerf suivi par un baiser était ma première version. Après je me suis dit: "bon qu'est-ce que je lui fait dire? Non imposible il dirait jamais ça... ça non plus..." enfin t'imagines bien quoi. Mais ouais Allen est mignon plus qu'autre chose ^^. J'ai surement pas dit que Bookman alait bien, j'ai juste du dire qu'on allait le retrouver ou qu'il était en vie, tu as dû extrapoler mdr. Oui normalement Chaoji est encore infecté mais on aura pas de réponse avant un moment Hoshino s'est remis en pause T.T. Je me fais pas de soucis, que vous soyez aus bords des larmes était mon but... moi? Sadique? Non pas du tout :))

Arya39: Oui Bookman va mourir, parce qu'on peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde. Non Ed et Allen s'embrassent pas... parce que j'ai pas trouver le moment opportun pour le faire ^^". Devrait y en avoir un dans un chapitre... surement... en tout cas celui-là ne s'y prête pas non plus, tu verras bien ^^. Bon c'est cool pour la souris si tu as pu la relâcher. Tu as des nouvelles? J'imagines que non mais bon.

LuneXD: Oui Ed et Allen sont mignon comme ça, hein *o*. Je préfères aussi sacrifier Bookman à Lavi. Quant aux informations, elles seront effectivement dans ce chapitre ^^. Contente que ma fic te plaise autant après autant de chapitre... tu me diras elle est moins longue que ma dernière mdr.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Hermione et Drago se chargèrent de l'opération. S'ils étaient trop violent ou pas assez précis alors Bookman aurait toutes les chances de mourir sous le coup. Cela se voyait sur leur visage, ils étaient tous les deux plus que tendus. Voir quelqu'un mourir parce qu'on ne pouvait pas le sauver et être celui qui cause cette mort n'était pas la même chose.

Il s'était décidé d'un commun accord de faire ça dans la tente qui était maintenant plantée aux alentours d'Oxford perdu au milieu d'une petite forêt. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici, encore moins avec les systèmes de protection sorcier. Edward assit sur un tabouret détourna le regard lorsque les deux sorciers commencèrent. Il grimaça en sentant Allen appuyer plus fort contre une de ses blessures. Il s'était désigner comme infirmier mais Edward se demandait s'il n'y voyait pas un moyen de se venger. Contrairement à leur rencontre Allen ne mettait aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Passait-il ses nerfs sur lui ou était simplement qu'il était peu attentif à ce qu'il faisait à cause du traitement de Bookman à côté ? En tout cas lui-même en faisait douloureusement les frais.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Kanda installé à la grande table centrale à côté de Lavi. Il regardait les sorciers faire. La magie ne devait pas encore lui être habituel mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention d'Edward.

« Dans mes souvenirs Kanda avait été blessé, il est déjà guérit ? »

D'ailleurs un peu plus loin il y avait aussi Ron qui était encore recouvert de quelques bandages. Alors il tourna la tête vers Allen qui avait arrêté ses mouvements dans son dos. Celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il allait dire.

« Kanda est différent.

-Il cicatrise plus vite comme toi ? Il est de type parasite ?

-Non, Kanda est de type équipement, quoi que d'après ce que j'ai vu il est passé au type christalisation. Quand je dis qu'il est différent, c'est au niveau de son métabolisme. Il a une auto-régénération poussée à l'extrême.

-Je vois. »

Edward était curieux de savoir comment cela pouvait être possible mais il sentait la gêne d'Allen. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler. Une telle gêne lui apprenait que cette faculté de Kanda n'était pas venue sans conséquence et que cette histoire n'était pas vraiment joyeuse. Il irait demander des réponses à Kanda s'il en avait le temps.

« J'étais impressionné, avoua Ron qui les avait rejoint. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui ses blessures s'étaient déjà presque toutes refermées.

-Comment est-ce que vous vous en êtes tirés du coup ? voulu savoir Edward.

-C'est grâce à toi. Ton dôme de protection m'a permis de ressentir seulement la secousse de l'explosion ce qui m'a fait reprendre conscience. Je t'ai entendu parler avec le Comte alors je voulais attendre un peu avant de sortir de ma cachette. Tu sais, le prendre par surprise. Mais j'ai rapidement comprit que vous vous éloigniez de moi. Puis d'un coup j'ai carrément plus rien entendu. Je suis rapidement sortit mais ni lui ni toi n'étiez visible. J'ai juste vu Kanda allongé par terre alors je me suis précipité vers lui mais même s'il cicatrisait rapidement il était toujours inconscient.

-La guérison rapide a aussi ses inconvénients, remarqua Allen qui était encore moins doux dans ses gestes.

-J'ai hésité sur quoi faire, parce que je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser là mais en même temps je voulais te retrouver. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai traîné Kanda derrière un mur et là j'ai vu Road qui cherchait quelque chose dans les décombres. Surement nous maintenant que j'y pense. Dans tous les cas je savais que si elle nous reprenait dans son monde on était perdu. Alors j'ai transplanné au camp. Je suis désolé je t'ai abandonné. »

Edward vit parfaitement le malaise et l'inquiétude sur les traits du sorcier. Allen serra fortement son bandage ce qui lui arracha un tic dû à la douleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aurais pas pu nous suivre de toute façon. Le Comte nous a emmené dans son arche.

-C'est là-bas que vous étiez ? reprit Ron surpris.

-Oui, j'étais inconscient ou presque lorsqu'il m'a emmené et mon automail ne fonctionnait plus vraiment. Même si tu avais tenté une attaque je ne pense pas qu'on s'en serait sortit. Tu as bien agi là-bas. »

Visiblement c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et Edward pouvait le comprendre. Il trouvait même que Ron avait plutôt bien géré la situation à lui tout seul. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il avait dû abandonner Winry, il avait fallu le convaincre pour qu'il accepte de partir sans elle. Et il n'aurait pu que s'en vouloir si Ron avait chercher à les suivre.

C'est alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre depuis le côté où était allongé Bookman. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent là-bas et Lavi se leva vivement pour rejoindre les sorciers et Johnny.

« Jiji ? Jiji tu m'entends ? »

Il y eut un long silence mais doucement les paupières du vieil homme bougeaient. Puis s'ouvrirent sur un regard vitreux. Drago abandonna son poste et revint avec une potion qu'il avait fait chez Mother. Elle devait annuler la douleur que pourrait ressentir Bookman. Ce dernier ne l'accepta pourtant pas si facilement, séquelle de son séjour chez les Noah.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, encouragea Lavi, ils sont avec nous. La potion devrait te soulager.

-Elle est là pour supprimer la douleur que vous ressentez, insista Hermione, rien d'autre. »

Lavi releva un peu le vieil homme et Drago pu lui verser un peu de la potion dans la bouche. Il fallu un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à l'avaler. Edward ne saurait dire si c'était par volonté ou par faiblesse. Pendant ce temps ils avaient le temps de se rassembler dans le coin de Bookman. Hormis Kanda qui resta assit à la table au milieu de la tente. Edward l'avait tout de même vu jeter des coups d'œil vers eux.

Personne n'osa réellement parler. Ils attendirent que le vieil homme se manifeste en premier. Cela prit encore quelques minutes mais Bookman demanda à être adossé à autre chose que Lavi. Il devait vouloir le voir. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose qu'il bougeait réellement. Ils restèrent un long moment sur Lavi. Puis il détailla les présents et s'arrêta sur Allen.

« Ainsi donc tu es de retour chez nous Allen Walker. Les Noah avaient dit que tu avais changé de monde.

-Je n'allais pas abandonner ce monde, assura-t-il doucement. C'est le mien.

-Cela te ressemble bien en effet.

-Vous êtes au courant pour les différents mondes ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hermione surprise.

-Le monde, les mondes devrais-je dire, recèle beaucoup de mystère jeune fille. Il revient aux Bookman de se souvenir de tous ceux qui ont été découvert.

-Vous voulez dite que quelqu'un d'autre avant nous a déjà voyagé entre les mondes ?

-Cette capacité ne vous est pas réservé. Bien que vous devez être les premiers à y arriver par vos propres moyens. »

Cela sous-entendait que Bookman devait connaître la Vérité. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire passer des gens d'un monde à l'autre selon son bon vouloir. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Johnny avait dit que les Bookman devaient avoir leurs réponses. Ils semblaient en connaître beaucoup sur les rouages qui régissait l'univers.

« Enfin là n'est pas l'important. Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre. Je voudrais déjà vous remercier pour me permettre de vivre ces derniers instants par moi-même. »

Edward sentit qu'on attrapait sa main. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Allen et il comprenait. Lui-même ne connaissait pas Bookman et s'en retrouvait moins affecté mais il comprenait la tristesse de son compagnon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi qu'il s'entait sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouge et son visage tiré mais il gardait tout de même une certaine dignité. Edward remarqua aussi Hermione qui maintenant regardait fixement ses chaussures. Elle devait s'en vouloir aussi de ne rien pouvoir faire malgré qu'ils aient la baguette de Sureau en leur possession.

« Vous devez avoir des questions et j'ai des réponses. Je vous demanderais juste en échange de me laisser seul avec Lavi lorsque je vous le demanderai. »

Ce genre de demande coulait de source mais Edward comprenait pourquoi il la faisait maintenant. S'ils n'avaient le temps d'approfondir comme ils le voulaient arrêter de poser des questions serait frustrant voir même dangereux. Pourtant Allen n'hésita pas même une seconde :

« Vous avez notre promesse.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, remarqua Bookman. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

-Que sont les Noah ? Maintenant que je connais la Vérité… Je sais qui est Dieu, celui qui nous a permis d'avoir les innocences et celui que veut renverser le Comte… Est-ce que vous savez leur lien ?

-Cette histoire remonte à il y a bien longtemps. Komui te l'a déjà dit n'est-ce pas ? C'est à ce moment qu'à été créé l'innocence.

-Il y a 7000 ans ?

-C'est à cette époque que le cube est devenu innocence mais les Noah sévissaient depuis plusieurs dizaines d'année déjà. Leur rancœur contre Dieu été déjà née, il n'y a que le Comte qui sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé à ce moment.

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez, insista Allen.

-Tu veux les connaître ou savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi ils le font. »

Bookman regarda fixement Allen qui soutint son regard sans même hésiter. Il était déterminé, il voulait savoir la raison profonde de cette guerre. Pourquoi le Comte en voulait autant à la Vérité ? Edward serra doucement sa main lui montrant ainsi qu'il le soutenait dans sa démarche. Alors l'homme ferma les yeux et prit une longue et lente inspiration.

« Je vais te dire ce que les Bookman ne se sont jamais dit que de bouche à oreille. Une histoire qui pourrait bien n'être qu'un conte, dont rien n'atteste la véracité mais qui reste le seul vestige de cette époque reculée.

-Merci.

-Il est dit que le Comte n'était alors qu'un simple chasseur. Il vivait parmi un peuple qui avait du mal à survivre. Ils commençaient déjà à se rassembler en village mais encore les bêtes sauvages et les maladies rendaient la vie précaire. Le Comte voulait mieux pour son peuple. Il jugeait que les humains méritaient mieux. Alors il partit en voyage abandonnant derrière lui famille et amis. Il rêvait de changement, d'une vie plus simple mais il n'en savait pas le prix. Il est dit que le Comte réussi à communiquer avec Dieu et que Dieu lui offrit son aide. »

La suite n'était que trop prévisible. La vérité ne donnait jamais rien sans rien. Pour un souhait comme celui-là le prix devait être énorme.

« Ce jour-là, le Comte perdit presque tout ce qu'il avait et reçu ses pouvoirs. Cependant cet échange lui fit perdre la tête. Comprendre tout ce qu'il avait perdu le rempli de haine qu'il tourna vers ce Dieu trompeur et l'humanité pour qui il avait tout dû tout sacrifié. C'est rempli de cette haine qu'il décida de se venger et de détruire toute cette humanité. Ainsi commença sa croisade qui dura une centaine d'année. Il engendra des millier de sacrifice avant que le premier exorciste ne l'arrête armé du cube d'innocence. Le combat qui créa le déluge et força l'humanité à repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Cependant ce combat n'eut aucun vainqueur, le cube fut éparpiller en centaines de morceau et le Comte se retrouva obligé de fuir. »

Un profond silence accompagna cette fin. Bookman ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il semblait fatigué et sur le point de céder mais il avait l'air d'avoir assez de volonté pour tenir encore.

« Mais ça c'est l'histoire du Comte, remarqua finalement Ron un peu hésitant. D'où ils viennent les autres.

-Ils sont ses frères et sœurs, déclara sombrement Allen. Dont le Comte a ramené les âmes après s'être détourné de la Vérité.

-C'est plus que probable, avoua Bookman.

-C'est aussi pourquoi il veut prendre la place de la Vérité, il veut pouvoir faire réellement revenir ses frères et sœurs. »

Cette haine Edward la connaissait aussi. Il avait géré les choses différemment pour son frère. Il s'en voulait autant qu'à la Vérité à cette époque. A 5ans il n'auraient surement jamais imaginé une croisade contre Lui non plus. Cette histoire lui semblait logique, les seuls points sombres restaient l'innocence et les Akuma. Les Akuma créé à partir des âmes des défunts et l'innocence qui pouvait s'en prendre directement à l'âme prisonnière. Quelle chose pouvait être l'équivalent d'une âme et être en plus une arme ?

D'un coup son crâne se mit à bouillir. Il lâcha la main d'Allen pour venir se prendre la tête, ce qui bien sûr attira son regard.

« Edward tout va bien ?

-Je…

-Il va partir, s'exclama Harry.

-Il va quoi ? »

Les mots de Johnny fut la dernière chose dont Edward fut conscient avant de se retrouver dans sa bibliothèque intérieur. Les archives que la Vérité lui avait donné lors de sa première transmutation humaine. L'atmosphère y semblait différente de d'habitude. Edward chercha des yeux la silhouette blanche représentation du Savoir mais elle n'était nulle part. Les étagères étaient déjà là par contre. Edward regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui puis par terre pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun piège mais rien n'était visible. Il n'y avait que du vide et cela le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. C'était trop simple. Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

Il s'avança tout de même vers les étagères, elles étaient moins remplies que la dernière fois. En regardant les titres il comprit qu'il n'y avait là que les informations qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà consultées. Il alla attraper un livre lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Edward se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre et tomba nez à nez avec son gardien de la vérité. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais toute nervosité tomba et il quitta son attitude agressive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ?

-Cette fois sera la dernière Edward Elric. Cette fois lorsque tu partiras ces archives seront détruites. »

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne pu en sortir. Il avait rapidement fait le tour de toutes les implications que cela donnait. S'il manquait une information maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais y accéder de nouveau. Il devait donc prévoir sur du long terme tout ce qui serait utile de savoir. Ou alors il devrait faire un nouveau sacrifice. Cela sous-entendait aussi la disparition de cet être qui l'apaisait maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir il le savait toujours là dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il partirait de cet endroit il le détruirait. C'était ça le prix de ce troisième passage ?

« Pour un prix aussi élevé, les choses se passeront donc différemment, avoua la fausse Vérité calmement. Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais cette durée aura une répercussion sur ton corps physique. Le temps ne s'arrête pas lorsque tu es ici.

-Alors je dois me dépêcher, il se retourna de nouveau mais avant de prendre un livre il laissa sa main à mi-distance. Tu vas disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est inévitable maintenant que tu es là.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissé venir avant ?

-Je ne suis pas maître de tes allés et venus, tu en es le seul responsable.

-Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que tu sais quoi chercher et que tu es prêt à abandonner tes autres connaissances. Tu es aptes à faire un choix et sacrifier quelque chose qui t'ai dû pour avancer.

-Donc c'est maintenant que je suis le plus à la hauteur de ce lieu, maintenant que je ne pourrais plus m'en resservir, c'est bien une mécanique de la Vérité ça.

-La vérité n'a rien à voir avec cet endroit, elle ne le contrôle plus. Nous sommes ici dans ton propre esprits, tu es le seul à t'être ériger des barrières. Toi et peut-être ton ami.

-Mon ami ? »

La fausse Vérité eut un sourire et Edward comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Il comprenait par contre cette limite qui semblait si contraignante. Trop savoir lui aurait peut-être faire perdre la tête. Surtout des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à connaître. Comme celles sur l'innocence. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'en savoir trop n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

Il regarda de nouveau les livres et sa main se baissa. Il devait faire un tri dans ce qu'il voulait savoir et organiser les livres qu'il prenait. Il se donnait une journée voir une et demi pour tout lire. Au-delà de ça son corps commencerait à en pâtir et les autres s'inquiéterait. Il lui fallait des renseignements sur l'innocence et les Noah. Mais aussi sur l'histoire biblique puisque le Comte semblait proche de ces récits. Et enfin des informations sur des rituels permettant de se hisser à la place de la Vérité. Le Père des homonculus en connaissait un, il y en avait surement d'autre. D'autre en rapport avec une ascension par exemple.

Une fois ce tri organisé il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Son gardien avait disparu mais cette fois il ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement. Il sélectionna ses livres au fur et à mesure qu'il passait les rangées dans la bibliothèque et les tria selon l'ordre qu'il s'était donné un peu plus tôt. Bientôt la lecture commença. C'était dans ces cas-là qu'il aimait être plus intelligent que la moyenne et avoir une concentration presque inaltérable.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Des informations sur l'innocence et le rituel du Comte.


	43. Sacrifice 1

Hey minn-san, l'automne s'installe, il commence à faire vraiment froid par chez moi... Brrr. Enfin j'adore mes montagnes et je partirais pour rien au monde alors bon, c'est sans doute aussi de ma faute mdr. Bon ça vous vous en foutez, passons au chapitre. Et bien des explications; enfin! Ed est génial, non? Il a déjà presque toutes les réponses dans sa petite tête, même si le prix était plutôt élevé. Donc on en sait plus sur le Comte, le rituel et surtout l'innocence. J'espère que mes explications vous convaincront.

Avalon-curse: Et bien tu dois lire vite parce qu'il fait plus ou moins la même taille que les autres mdr. Mais je suis contente ça veut dire que tu aimes ce que tu lis, et ça c'est cool. Ron est un personnage avec du potentiel pour moi mais il devient clairement tête-à-claque dans les romans... Harry aussi tu me diras '-_-. oui, oui ça marche moins bien qu'au début pour Kanda. Heum, autant te dire tout de suite je suis aussi une bille en religion, je suis athé et je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé (hormis la mythologie), mais ta théorie me semble plausible. Même si comme tu dis c'est grossier parce que Neah et Adam ne sont pas les enfants du comte mais le Comte lui-même... l'endroit où se rends Edward sont ses archives, justement, alors lui seul a pu y mettre des règles. Des règles qu'il comprend et qu'il peut accepter. Et bien la suite de l'explication vient maintenant, l'autre côté de la balance, l'innocence.

Arya39: On peut survivre en jeûnant oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est qu'en cas d'attaque on est toujours plus apte à se défendre le ventre vide que le ventre plein. Sur cette fameuse île déserte la seule chose qui attaquait Ed et Alphonse était l'assistant d'Izumi en soit pas un vrai danger. En vrai j'adore manger alors je ne suis pas prête de faire des jeûne exprès mdr, désolée. Mais non c'est plus tragique si Ed part en plein milieu voyons. Je rappelle je suis sadique . En tout cas merci pour ces compliments. Il faudrait quant à moi que je reprenne la lecture mais je suis dans une période jeu en ce moment... alors j'avoue j'écris déjà mes chapitres un peu à la ramasse... Ah la flemme, je connais, le pire ennemi des auteurs . Il faut se donner des résolutions quand c'est comme ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je tiens un timming de parution. Ca m'"oblige" à écrire.

LuneXD: Ahah merci, tu vas être surprise mais il y en a une troisième en préparation. J'ai même déjà un dessin pour celle-là eheh. Bookman a prévenu qu'il voulait justement le temps nécessaire pour parler à Lavi et il l'a eu, sans que personne ne s'en mêle. Les archives d'Ed n'ont rien à voir avec la Vérité, il ne peut rien lui demander mais du coup non il n'aura pas à faire d'autre sacrifice que tout le savoir qu'il laisse s'échapper.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla il faisait nuit. Il était installé dans la tente et rien ne semblait y bouger. Il se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils semblaient tous en train de dormir. Il savait qu'au moins deux étaient dehors en train de faire le guet mais rester là il semblait être une bonne idée pour le moment. Il avait faim et soif mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir correctement. D'après ses estimations il n'avait pas passé plus de deux jours à lire, plutôt un et demi, mais cela semblait assez pour qu'il ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme. Entre ça et les informations qu'il devait maintenant intégrer. Edward referma les yeux en serrant les dents. Jusque là il avait lu pour réunir le plus de données possibles. Maintenant il les assimilait et en comprenait toute la portée. Il aurait du mal à explique tout ça à Allen. Il ne saurait même pas par quoi commencer.

L'entrée de la tente bougea alors Edward se tourna dans cette direction. Il se sentait nauséeux et ses mouvements étaient loin d'être fluides. Il pu voir Harry rentrer dans la tente et se diriger vers un autre lit. Il n'alla cependant pas au bout de son idée puisqu'entre temps son regard migra vers le lit d'Edward le voyant. Harry s'arrêta puis vint rapidement vers lui.

« Ed ? Ca va ?

-Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question.

-Un jour et demi, répondit le sorcier en allumant une lampe à côté. C'est la première fois que c'est aussi long. Tu as eu des problèmes ?

-Un problème éthique oui, répondit simplement Edward en plissant les yeux à la vive lumière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il faut que j'en parle à tout le monde.

-Je vais les réveiller.

-Attends, il est quelle heure là ?

-Je dirais aux alentours de minuit.

-Ne les réveille pas, qu'il profite de leur nuit. Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans mes pensés de toute façon.

-Ca va être compliqué, fit Harry visiblement mal à l'aise. C'est à Allen de monter la garde. »

Edward remonta son regard vers le sorcier et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Forcément, pourquoi jouer de chance ? Il hocha doucement de la tête et se leva difficilement.

« Tant pis va le réveiller, je vais dehors.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis qu'on s'est fait enlevé, insista Harry.

-Je vais prendre quelque chose, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il ne se sentait pas capable de manger mais son ventre lui faisait savoir que lui avait très faim. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine conscient qu'Harry le regardait encore. Il y récupéra quelques fruits et du pain avant de sortir de la tente. Ils étaient au milieu d'une forêt ce qui leur permettait de ne mettre qu'une seule personne à la garde visiblement.

Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre, sa tête lui tournait trop pour qu'il reste debout. Il commença donc à manger, il aurait fallu quelque chose de plus sucré mais les fruits feraient très bien leur office. Puis finalement, en parler seul à seul avait Allen en premier était sans doute préférable. D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de passer l'entrée de la tente. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne ce qui allait suivre. Rapidement Allen fondit sur lui donna une droite bien sentie, le faisant chuter lamentablement sur le sol.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu disparais quelque part où je ne peux pas te suivre. »

Edward garda les yeux fermés. Il avait entendu la boule coincée au fond de la gorge de son compagnon. Il poussa doucement sur ses bras pour se redresser. Le coup qu'il venait de subir n'aidant en rien à sa situation.

« Désolé.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Vraiment je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, ni toi ni les autres mais…

-Ici nous sommes chez moi, tu n'as pas a te mettre autant en danger.

-Ca sera pas possible, finit-il par dire en reposant sa tête contre le tronc derrière lui. Justement parce que c'est important pour toi.

-Ed, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus voir personne mourir.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, ne t'en fais pas. Je prends des risques mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. J'ai encore des choses à faire, hormis sauver celui-ci, je dois te montrer mon monde. »

Allen le fusilla du regard mais se laissa finalement tomber à côté de lui pour s'adosser à son tour contre l'arbre. Edward posa sa main sur la sienne mais n'insista pas vraiment. Il comprenait qu'Allen soit en colère, il ne savait pas lui-même comment il réagirait si les rôles venaient à s'échanger. Le pire étant qu'il savait que bientôt l'exorciste devrait prendre des risques. Beaucoup de risque, pour arrêter le Comte et sauver son monde. Tout allait dépendre de lui, ce n'était pas pour rien que la Vérité l'avait choisi.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as apprit ?

-Je te préviens tout de suite tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Alors dis-moi que tu as aussi des bonnes nouvelles.

-Quelques unes, oui…

-Alors commence par les mauvaises.

-Le Comte est presque prêt pour son rituel. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une seule chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Toi. Ou plutôt tes pouvoirs de Noah. C'est pour ça qu'en 700 ans il n'a pas réussi à accomplir le rituel. Il a besoin que les 14 Noah soient présents. Le 14ème plus que les autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es son moyen de rejoindre les cieux, son tremplin.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous allez fusionner, pour devenir un être plus complexe, plus qu'un simple humain. Un être au dessus des autres. Dans le processus une conscience prendra le dessus sur l'autre et deviendra le nouveau dieu.

-Aussi simplement ? demanda Allen en serrant le poing.

-Pas vraiment… La puissance obtenu sera beaucoup trop importante pour un corps mortel, les 12 autres Noah sont là pour juguler cette puissance et la contenir le temps que le corps de l'hôte s'adapte à son pouvoir.

-C'est le moment où ils seront le plus vulnérable. Ce sera l'heure de la contre-attaque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Si on le fait à ce moment tu mourras suite au rituel.

-S'il le faut je…

-C'est hors de question ! Il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies, intima Edward en attrapant le col de son compagnon. Ce serait de toute façon inutile, il y a un moyen d'assurer tes arrières.

-Si je peux éviter de mourir je suis preneur, rassure-toi, répondit-il simplement en posant une main sur celle d'Edward. Calme-toi et explique-moi.

-Je ne comprends juste pas comment tu peux abandonner aussi simplement ta vie.

-Si c'est ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde alors il n'y a pas à hésiter mais visiblement le problème ne se pose pas puisqu'il y a une autre solution. »

Edward plissa les yeux n'aimant pas ce qu'il entendait. Il connaissait Allen depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'il se sacrifierait pour le plus grand nombre et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. De toute façon il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il ferait tout pour qu'Allen survive à cette guerre. Peu importait qu'il soit le centre de leur stratégie ou une cible vivante.

« Le cœur de l'innocence.

-Le cœur ? reprit Allen plus surpris. Tu… Tu sais à quoi il sert ?

-C'est un catalyseur d'innocence. Il peut appeler à lui la puissance de toutes les innocences alentours comme un condensé et permettre à son utilisateur de l'utiliser à sa guise comme une innocence normale. En gros c'est la seule arme capable de venir à bout du Comte dans l'état actuel des choses. Le Comte est devenu bien trop fort pour être abattu par une simple innocence.

-Donc nous sommes de retour au point de départ, remarqua Allen. Il faut trouver le cœur alors que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il peut être.

-Je peux arranger ça aussi, commença Edward mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais où il se trouve ?

-Non, mais je pense pouvoir construire un radar à innocence.

-Si c'était vraiment aussi simple les scientifiques l'auraient déjà fait, remarqua Lavi faisant sursauter Edward.

-Lavi ! l'accompagna Allen. Tu es debout.

-Les mecs vous criez depuis tout à l'heure, fit savoir Ron. On est tous réveillé.

-Désolé.

-Pour commencer j'aimerai savoir d'où tu tiens de telles informations ?! reprit Lavi.

-Bookman connaissait visiblement la Vérité, c'est ton cas aussi ?

-La Vérité, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus. Celui qui est au milieu ?

-Au milieu de quoi ? demanda Johnny. Des mondes ? C'est pour ça que Bookman a dit que vous étiez passés pour Lui ?

-La Vérité ne sert pas de passeur, remarqua Edward en fronçant les sourcils. C'est…

-C'est Dieu, simplifia Allen.

-Dieu ? s'étrangla Johnny.

-Surement pas le dieu que vous vénérez, en tout cas pas celui de la Bible, assura Edward. Je crois que ce qui définit le mieux la Vérité c'est encore son nom, déclara-t-il en jetant le trognon de sa pomme.

-Tu veux dire qu'il sait la vérité ? demanda Johnny, mais la vérité sur quoi ?

-Sur tout, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Sur absolument tout, c'est pour ça qu'il est capable de nous faire passer d'un monde à l'autre et que vous le traitez comme un dieu. Il est celui qui fait que tout tourne rond et que rien n'est gratuit. Enfin pour répondre à ta question, c'est de lui que me vient mes connaissances.

-Parce que tu vas me dire qu'il a bien voulu partager Son savoir avec toi ? reprit Lavi.

-Partager, fit-il dans un rire plutôt jaune. Je les ai échangées ces informations alors vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elles sont justes.

-Comment on pourrait être sûr ? s'incrusta Kanda sarcastiquement. On ne peut jamais être sûr avec ceux qui se croient tout permis.

-Si c'était un échange fait avec Lui alors Il ne pouvait que tenir les termes du contrat, se calma Lavi.

-Donc le fait qu'Allen est un tremplin est vrai, s'inquiéta Johnny.

-Sérieusement, remarqua Edward, ça ne vous avez jamais choqué qu'il y ait 14 apôtres Noah alors que dans la Bible il n'y en a que 12 ? Non, il n'y a que moi qui ait fait le parallèle ? »

Un silence plutôt gêné se fit. Johnny baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures.

« Ah non j'ai compris, reprit Edward sur un ton maintenant plus coléreux. Vous vous revendiquez institution religieuse pour avoir des laisser passer partout, pour que le peuple vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez mais en fait aucun d'entre vous n'y croit réellement. Vous vous servez simplement des autres et de leur…

-Edward ! coupa Allen en élevant la voix. Nous sommes exorcistes, nous avons été choisi, mais nous nous n'avons pas pu avoir le choix. Je te l'ai dit la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, non ? Je n'avais jamais réellement cru en Dieu avant d'avoir vu la Vérité. »

Les yeux gris étaient clairement en train de l'assassiner alors il ne dit rien de plus et tenta de calmer ses esprits. Se disputer maintenant n'apporterai rien. Allen avait raison. Alors il prit simplement une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Je pense pouvoir construire un radar à innocence tout simplement parce que je sais de quelle matière est faite l'innocence.

-Impossible, répondit Johnny du tac-au-tac, nous l'avons étudions pendant plusieurs générations sans jamais réussir à…

-Simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas découvert scientifiquement. Personne ne pourrait le découvrir scientifiquement et pourtant c'est d'une telle évidence lorsqu'on connaît le principe de l'échange équivalent. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra fortement ses lèvres. C'était quelque chose dont il aurait aimé parler avec Allen en seul à seul. D'ailleurs son regard se tourna vers lui, hésitant à comment formuler sa prochaine phrase.

« L'innocence sert à exorciser des âmes, commença-t-il légèrement hésitant. Or, je l'ai apprit à mes dépend, rien ne peut équivaloir une âme.

-Sauf une autre âme, finit Hermione presque choquée parce qu'elle disait elle-même. Tu es en train de dire que les innocences sont des âmes ?

-Non, pas vraiment, ou plus vraiment ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les innocences sont des âmes que le cœur a remaniées en objet. C'est pourquoi elles sont tangibles et que tout le monde pourrait les prendre. C'est aussi pour ça que seul certain compatible peuvent les utiliser réellement. »

Le silence se fit le temps que tous intègre la nouvelle. Edward qui avait tourné la tête vers Hermione revint doucement sur Allen. Il le trouva le teint livide, le visage morne presque éteint. Ses yeux regardaient le vide devant lui comme si la nouvelle l'avait complètement anéantit. Lui qui luttait pour sauver les âmes des Akuma, comment allait-il supporter la nouvelle de se servir lui-même d'une autre âme pour le faire ? Edward était encore dans l'attente de cette réponse lorsque Lavi reprit la parole :

« Et tu penses pouvoir faire un radar à âme ?

-Bien sûr que non, ce serait ridicule, les innocences ne sont plus des âmes mais bien des objets maintenant, elles sont légèrement différentes et non je ne prendrais pas le temps de l'expliquer maintenant. A part Johnny et peut-être Hermione personne ne comprendrait, mais le fait est que je pourrais faire un détecteur.

-Et une fois qu'on aura ce détecteur ? demanda Harry. Il nous faudrait un énorme coup de chance pour trouver le cœur ?

-C'est bien là le problème, avoua Edward. Il nous faudrait un moyen de quadriller le monde à grande échelle avec. En construire un géant serait ridicule alors si vous avez d'autres idées je suis preneur. »

Tout le monde sembla se mettre à réfléchir. Les visages étaient tirés mais moins qu'au début de la conversation. Edward ne connaissait pas Lavi mais il se doutait que la mort de Bookman devait l'affecter plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Pourtant il mettait autant cœur à l'ouvrage que les autres.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils un peu plus loin, il se doutait qu'elle cherchait parmi les sorts qu'elle connaissait un moyen d'amplifier le potentiel d'une machine. D'ailleurs elle partit rapidement à l'intérieur de la tente pour en revenir avec son petit sac de perle. Elle chercha quelques secondes à l'intérieur sous le regard intéressé de Johnny et Lavi. Puis elle en sortit trois livres, qu'elle confia à Ron, Harry et Drago. Edward pu voir une pointe de soulagement dans son attitude lorsque le dernier prit le livre sans faire aucune objection.

Edward savait bien les antécédents des quatre sorciers et trouvait que la cohabitation s'était réellement bien faite jusqu'à maintenant. Drago s'était plus ou moins intégré. Harry lui laissait une chance comme il l'avait dit. Hermione se montrait très courtoise et Ron tâchait de lui parler le moins possible. Ils finirent donc tous les quatre assit par terre à feuilleter les livres alors qu'Hermione semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

Kanda s'était lui aussi installé par terre mais n'avait pas l'air préoccuper par la question. Sans doute attendait-il que la réponse vienne à lui ou alors il cachait extrêmement bien ses intentions. Lavi et Johnny avaient préféré rester debout. Johnny faisait même les cent pas autour des autres visiblement très concentré.

Alors finalement Edward tourna les yeux vers Allen qui n'avait pas bougé. Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui rendit au moins un minimum de mobilité. Cependant les yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui étaient perdus et toujours aussi vides. Edward n'hésita pas. Il attrapa sa main et délaissa les autres à leurs recherches. Il avait trouvé toutes les informations jusqu'à maintenant, ils pouvaient bien trouver quelque chose sans lui. D'ailleurs personne ne sembla ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher.

Ils rejoignirent presque le bord des protections magiques. Assez à l'écart du groupe pour ne pas être dérangé cette fois.

« Allen ? Allen parle-moi.

-C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu as dit ? Mon bras… c'est…

-C'est ton bras, ce n'est plus une âme depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire, assura Edward.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est le Cœur. Il est le catalyseur des innocences parce que c'est lui qui les a créées.

-Comment ?

-C'était un échange entre le premier exorciste et la Vérité. Il voulait arrêter le Comte et il a demandé quelque chose qui puisse l'arrêter. Au début il n'y avait donc que le Cœur. Il agissait un peu comme une innocence et exorciser l'âme de l'Akuma mais celle-ci ne retournait par au ciel. Le Cœur l'attrapait et la transformait en innocence. Donnant ainsi au premier exorciste plus d'arme pour combattre le Comte. Il eut le temps d'en créer 108 avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il faut croire qu'il eut un problème morale puisqu'après plus aucune innocence ne fut crée. »

Allen resta un long moment silencieux après ça. Sa main droite crispé sur sa manche gauche. Son regard vrillé sur le sol ne semblait pas vouloir se poser sur un endroit précis. Edward ne savait pas vraiment ce quel genre de pensée s'agitait sous son crâne mais il comprit qu'Allen avait prit une résolution lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveau éveillées et vibraient d'une détermination presque papable.

« Il ne faut jamais que l'ordre l'apprenne. Surtout pas mes supérieurs. »

Edward hocha doucement de la tête. Il comprenait. Leur dire à quoi servait réellement le Cœur les amènerait à l'utiliser pour créer d'autres innocences. Ce qui serait doublement inutile. Il y en avait déjà assez de 108 pour venir à bout du Comte si l'on suivait son plan. Sacrifier d'autres âmes ne serviraient donc à rien.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le cacher. Ca ira ?

-Ca ira. »

Rien ne semblait moins sûr mais il ne souhaita pas insister.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: construction du premier détecteur.


	44. Essai

Hey minna-san, j'ai u mal à l'écrire mais je me rapproche doucement de la fin et je vous réserve encore d'autre surprise. Concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il y a un peu de tout a vrai voit du EdAllen, on voit Lavi, Ron et Drago font équiper, ouais un peu de tout je vous dis et surtout... Une surprise à la fin...

Guest (que je suppose être Avalon-curse): Heum... Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça comme reproche. Si ça peut me pardonner un peu il y a un petit moment pour Bookman dans ce chapitre. Après ils n'ont peut-être pas à courir partout je suis d'accord mais Ed n'a jamais choisi lorsqu'il allait dans ses archives, ça lui ai toujours tombé dessus et jamais au hasard. Il faut un déclic en fait et là c'était les paroles de Bookman, c'était prévu comme ça depuis un long moment que Bookman meurt ou pas en fait ^^" gomen. Il faut avouer que l'attachement d'Allen à Ed est différent de celui qu'il porte à Lavi et surtout ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il lui disait de ne prendre aucun risque et qu'Ed faisait totalement l'inverse. ouais j'aime beaucoup cette théorie sur les innocences. J'en ai encore d'autre en réserve mais celle-là est surement celle qui me convainc le mieux. Contente que tu me dises que la réaction d'Allen ets bonne, elle a été super dure à écrire T.T. Je vois que finalement on est sur la même longueur d'onde pour le coeur ^^. Par contre le détecteur, je te laisserais voir la suite ^^. T'inquiète pour le coup de gueule, un auteur ne peut pas s'améliorer si on ne lui dit jamais rien.

Arya39: Choqué par les innocences je suppose. Dis-lui que je m'excuse mais que c'est ce que je trouve le plus logique après tout. Ouais mais ton Allen ne subit pas toute la pression de la fic, mais t'inquiète ça se rattrape dans ce chapitre ^^. Courage pour ramener l'ordre et bisous à tout le monde mdr.

Yudja: Déjà premièrement j'adore ton pseudo, ça me fait pensé à un perso que j'ai nommé comme ça il y a longtemps ^^. Ensuite contente que mes explications t'ai convaincue / si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir mais pas trop de compliments non plus, je vais rougir sinon. Arf oui les fautes d'orthographes... gomen, peu importe le nombre de fois où je me relis il y en a toujours qui passe. Et c'est pire dans les chapitres récent parce que j'ai le temps de les relire qu'une seule fois. Alors je m'excuse platement, ventre contre terre, pour ça. Par contre pour les dialogue j'ai déjà reçu des conseils inverses alors je pense que je vais simplement continuer à faire de mon mieux et on verra mdr. Même si je sens la fin de la fic arriver, je pense pouvoir encore vous surprendre, eheh. Et quant au review très longue... j'adore ça alors hésite pas à recommencer, je suis reviewosaure!

luneXD: Pour Ed je comprends... mais qu'est-ce qui te rassure par rapport à Lavi? J'ai pas encore vraiment décidé pour le coeur mais je sais déjà qui va l'utiliser t'inquiète pas, je serais incapable de faire mourir Allen... Allen T.T... Non impossible... Je peux pas, je serais trop triste. Même dans mes histoires qui finissent mal il meurt pas alors pas ici. Allen...

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

Les recherches n'avaient visiblement pas abouties lors de leur petite aparté. Kanda était même parti se recoucher, Harry et Ron aussi. Lavi faisait maintenant les cents pas.

« Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, proposa alors Allen. La nuit porte conseil.

-Oui peut-être, confirma Hermione bien que visiblement cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Allen a raison, vous réfléchirez mieux une fois reposé.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne viens pas ? remarqua Drago.

-J'ai déjà bien trop dormi, mon corps est parfaitement reposé.

-Mais pas ton esprit. »

Edward fit un piètre sourire pour seule réponse. Drago avait raison en soit mais dans son état il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir. Il rentra pourtant dans la tente pour y attraper un carnet et un crayon. Il ressortit au moment où les deux sorciers se décidaient à rentrer.

Honnêtement Edward était surpris de voir Drago autant s'investir. Il était sans doute celui qui connaissait le moins Allen et pourtant il se donnait autant que les autres. Il était coincé ici comme tout le monde mais son attitude était tout de même différente de celle dans son monde. Il avait visiblement moins peur, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi il faisait face réellement. En vérité c'était peut-être ça. Ou peut-être simplement parce que cette fois il avait réellement des alliés.

Il ressortit de la tente sous ces pensés et retourna s'installer sous l'arbre. Il reprit d'abord son dîner. Allen s'installa à côté de lui, laissant sa tête tomber contre son épaule. Cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Après autant de temps séparé il était même totalement pour. Johnny s'empourpra et décida de rentrer sous la tente. Sans doute que leur dernière discussion sur le sujet le mettait encore mal à l'aise. Lavi était plus loin, à l'orée des protections magiques. Edward n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Une fois son repas terminé il ouvrit son carnet et commença à y prendre des notes sur le fameux détecteur. Il sentit Allen remuer contre lui, voulant certainement voir ce qu'il faisait mais sans poser aucune question. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le silence. Lavi était rentré sans faire de bruit si bien qu'Edward ne saurait dire lorsqu'il était passé. Puis finalement Allen coupa le silence en se relevant.

« En vrai le plus simple serait de se rendre à la Congrégation pour trouver le cœur. »

Edward resta surpris mais l'exorciste ne lui accorda pas un regard avant de partir sous la tente. Son tour de garde devant être fini. D'ailleurs quelques temps plus tard ce fut Ron qui vint le rejoindre.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Allen faisait une sale tête. Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

-Non mais je crois qu'il est plutôt défaitiste concernant l'avenir.

-Oh… Tu parles de ta machine ?

-Plutôt de la façon de l'utiliser. »

C'est vrai qu'avec leurs propres moyens il serait compliqué de trouver le cœur sur autre chose qu'un coup de chance. Pourtant la Congrégation était-elle une bonne solution ? A voir la tête d'Allen visiblement pas. Après tout s'il s'était enfui, c'était bien pour une raison. Sans compter le fait qu'il était prisonnier, il y avait le problème de l'Apochryphos qui était dans ses rangs.

« C'est quand même étrange que ce truc soit éparpillé sur toute la planète, reprit finalement Ron. Il a bien explosé à un endroit précis, comment un morceau pourrait se retrouver de l'autre côté de la Terre ?

-Tu sais ça fait longtemps que je ne me pose plus la question concernant les objets que la Vérité peut nous donner.

-Ouais… mais c'est pas toi qui disais qu'il y avait toujours un échange équivalent ?

-Il y a peut-être une incidence avec le poids ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu sais combien pèse une âme toi ?

-Mais l'épée de Kanda a bien un poids.

-L'innocence de Kanda a déjà été reforgée c'est pour ça. Certaines innocences ont aussi fusionné avec des objets ou des personnes, elles peuvent donc potentiellement se déplacer.

-J'ai l'impression de revenir une année en arrière lorsqu'on ne savait encore rien sur les Horcruxes, grommela Ron.

-Oui mais voit le bon côté des choses. On a réussi à trouver ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes. On trouvera ce cœur. »

Ron hocha simplement de la tête avant de la laisser tomber contre l'arbre dans son dos. Edward eut un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers sa feuille. Il leur fallait plus qu'un coup de chance.

Tout le monde fut plutôt matinal ce jour-là. Sans doute que les révélations de la nuit devaient tourner difficilement dans leur tête. Allen plus que les autres avait mauvaise mine. Honnêtement Edward avait un peu peur de cet état. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son innocence ou de sa conclusion sur le retour à la congrégation mais son mental n'était pas au beau fixe et la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un tel changement d'attitude les Akuma n'avaient été long à les retrouver. Ca et le fait qu'il y avait maintenant une personne de plus dans le groupe ne rendrait pas leur discrétion plus simple.

« Edward-kun, je peux voir ton plan ?

-Hein ? »

Il se retourna surpris, délaissant la silhouette lointaine de Lavi pour tomber sur Johnny. Ce dernier regardait les plans de son détecteur à innocence. D'après Allen, Johnny était un scientifique, un ingénieur de la congrégation. Il lui délaissa sans aucun remord ses notes. Lui-même était alchimiste, construire des machines n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

« Prends ton temps je reviens, on en parlera après.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. »

Edward se releva alors, beaucoup plus facilement qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et se dirigea vers Lavi. Il se tenait au même endroit que la veille et il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Silencieusement il se plaça à côté du jeune homme et regarda la tombe surplombée d'une croix faites rapidement. Le regard doré se tourna vers le visage de son compagnon. Il semblait impassible mais si c'était réellement le cas alors Lavi ne serait surement pas devant cette tombe. Alors il s'avança et claqua des mains pour les poser sur la croix. Celle devint plus digne, et beaucoup plus dure à détruire.

« Les bookman ont un sanctuaire. C'est là-bas qu'ils sont… que nous sommes tous enterrés, lâcha d'un coup Lavi.

-Désolé.

-Je reviendrais. Après la guerre. Jiji mérite mieux que de rester ici au milieu de nulle part. »

Edward hocha simplement de la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Lavi ne demandait pas son avis et il le ferait de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu connaître plus le vieil homme qui semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur la façon dont tourne le monde.

« Merci de nous avoir sortit de là-bas.

-Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Edward vit quelques instant lui la flamme de la vengeance dans l'œil émeraude mais elle mourut tout aussi vite. Ne sachant trop quoi en penser il en parlerait plus tard avec Allen. Il savait quel genre de poison pouvait être la vengeance et ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Nous les arrêterons.

-Les choses n'ont pas intérêt à finir autrement. »

Edward hocha de la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis puis de repartir vers le camps qui était en train de se ranger. Hermione agitait sa baguette sous les yeux de Johnny toujours aussi impressionné.

« Une idée à germé pendant la nuit ? »

Vu le silence qui lui répondit Edward conclu que non. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux qu'il tressa vaguement ensuite.

« Dans tous les cas, allons en ville. J'aimerai déjà qu'on construise un prototype, dit-il en regardant vers Johnny lui demandant implicitement de travailler avec lui. Nous avons besoin de pièces détachées.

-Je connais un bon grossiste vers Bristol, continua le scientifique.

-Oh, nous y sommes déjà allé, soupira Hermione avec soulagement. On va pouvoir transplanner.

-Sinon, ça ne marche pas ? demanda Lavi qui avait suivi Edward.

-C'est toujours plus délicat lorsqu'on ne connait pas l'endroit où l'on va. Les risques d'effets secondaires sont réellement multipliés, leur apprit Harry.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Johnny.

-Etre désartibulé, annonça Drago. Croyez moi personne ne voudrait avoir une jambe à Londres le reste de son corps à Liverpool. »

Johnny grimaça et s'arrêta là pour les questions. Bientôt la tente elle-même fut rangée dans le petit sac de perle d'Hermione et chaque sorcier prit un non sorcier. Le décor tourna. Edward sentit sa tête tourner aussi. Signe qu'il n'était pas aussi remit qu'il le croyait de son séjour dans ses archives personnelles. Il n'en dit pourtant rien, de toute façon, pour leur programme de la journée cela ne changeait rien.

Il fut décidé que Ron et Drago irait faire les achats pour tout le monde. Les deux firent quelques peu la tête mais se firent rapidement une raison. Ils étaient ceux que les Noah ne connaissaient pas encore. Ils étaient les plus à même de passer incognito et même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir faire prendre un tel risque aux autres.

Pendant ce temps Edward revoyait sa conception avec Johnny qui avait eut le temps d'y apporter quelques améliorations. Hermione s'était de nouveau enfermée dans les livres, à l'instar d'Harry et Lavi. Kanda s'entraînait non loin du camp. En vérité s'était encore une fois Allen qui inquiétait Edward sans qu'il ne le dise à voix haute ni à quiconque. Il devrait avoir une conversation avec lui le plus tôt possible. Alors finalement Edward délaissa à Johnny les derniers détails pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

« Allen ?

-Un problème ?

-A toi de me le dire. »

Il prit une mine surprise puis s'assombrit. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour chercher quelque chose d'invisible sur le sol. Le point positif ici étant seulement qu'au moins Allen ne cherchait pas à fuir la conversation. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe, presque derrière la tente.

« Dis-moi, je suis là pour t'aider.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste… du mal à accepter…

-Pour ton innocence ?

-Pour l'innocence, pour le Comte… En fait c'est aussi une victime. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'il était juste le créateur des Akuma et qu'il ne voulait que le mal à ce monde mais maintenant… J'hésite. Je sais le mal qu'il a fait mais est-ce que ça nous donne le droit de le tuer ? Je suis perdu. Sans compter ma fusion avec mon côté Noah. Est-ce que c'est moi qui pense à épargner le Comte ou bien le 14ème ? Est-ce que certaine de ses idées ne seraient pas passé avec ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce que la réaction entre innocence et Noah va continuer à bien se passer comme maintenant ? Est-ce que…

-Allen, fit Edward en l'attirant contre lui, Allen, calme-toi. Tout ira bien. »

En vérité, il n'avait pas de réponse à la plupart des questions de son compagnon et pourtant il comprenait parfaitement que cela le perturbe. Toutes ces nouvelles révélations faisaient vaciller sa volonté pourtant si forte. Il sentit les mains du blandinet se serrer dans son dos et son front se poser contre son épaule.

« Le Comte est peut-être une victime mais rien ne l'a forcé à s'en prendre à ton monde. La Vérité m'a prit des membres et le corps de mon frère, je n'en suis pas devenu pour autant un tueur, il sentit la tête d'Allen remuer doucement de bas en haut. Il a choisi lui-même la voie qu'il voulait emprunter, et il continuera à tuer dans gens tant qu'on ne l'arrête pas. Je ne sais pas si on fait le bon choix, ou même s'il existe un bon choix mais je pense que c'est le choix qui sauvera le plus de gens. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence ou Allen se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il fit passer une main douce dans son dos comme pour le rassurer. Puis le jeune homme releva la tête. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder puis Allen fit pour une fois le premier pas et vint l'embrasser.

« Merci.

-Ron et Drago sont de retour. »

Allen eut un faible sourire, visiblement la frustration avait du se voir sur le visage d'Edward. Il eut tout de même le droit à un deuxième baiser avant qu'Allen ne s'écarte de lui.

« Au travail, je compte sur toi. »

Il ne fallu pas grand-chose de plus pour motiver radicalement Edward. Rapidement ils se mirent au travail. Si déjà leur machine pouvait repérer les innocences de Kanda, Allen et Lavi ce serait une victoire.

Il fallut en vérité plusieurs jours pour la construire, où Edward et Johnny passaient presque leurs journées et leurs nuits dessus. Le détecteur n'était pas énorme mais extrêmement précis et technique, si bien que certaines opérations durent être refaites plusieurs fois avant qu'ils obtiennent un résultat convenable. Le plus dérangeant étant sans doute que tant que l'appareil n'était pas fini ils ne voulaient pas transplanner. Au risque d'endommager la machine et de devoir tout refaire. Bien sûr ils bougeaient mais il fallait avouer que leur trace était maintenant bien plus simple à suivre.

Pourtant tout le monde passa outre ce désagrément lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine le détecteur se mit à sonner. C'était encore totalement rudimentaire mais il les tenait au courant qu'il y avait une innocence dans les parages. Sous forme de signal sonore. C'était encore brouillon, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il y en avait une ou plusieurs ni même dans quelle direction chercher mais c'était une excellente nouvelle. Cela voulait dire que la méthode de recherche d'Edward était bonne. On pouvait détecter une innocence même non active.

Ce soir là, on força Johnny et Edward à prendre une vraie nuit de sommeil. Aux vues du nombre de voyageurs qu'ils étaient maintenant, il y avait eu une réorganisation des couchettes. Ron et Hermione dormaient ensembles, ainsi qu'Edward et Allen. Si les débuts avaient été gênants, tout le monde s'était rapidement habitué. Lavi n'avait absolument rien dit concernant leur relation, à croire que les exorcistes n'étaient que les apôtres de Dieu et non pas des croyants.

Dans tous les cas Edward lâcha un lourd bâillement avant de rentrer dans sa couche ce soir-là. Ses bras passèrent autour des hanches de son compagnon comme à son habitude. Pour ne pas trop le déranger Allen avait prit le dernier tour de garde. Ils pourraient ainsi prendre tranquillement leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Il se colla alors au corps chaud contre lui, ne luttant pas contre le sommeil.

Cependant la nuit ne fut pas aussi longue qu'ils l'auraient voulu. A vrai dire Edward se réveilla légèrement comateux, une sensation plutôt douloureuse à l'avant bras. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu, il sentait toujours Allen contre lui, ce qui lui donnait une sensation de sécurité. Celle-ci partit aussi rapidement qu'Allen sursautait hors du lit. Pour le coup Edward ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva rapidement aussi. Il resta pourtant muet face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le bras d'innocence d'Allen semblait être en train de muter. L'innocence devenait blanche et ses doigts prenait l'apparence de plume. Toujours muet Edward releva le regard vers Allen mais ce dernier partit rapidement vers l'extérieur de la tente.

« Attend ! Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On doit partir d'ici !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est dangereux.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Faites moins de bruit...

-Non levez-vous tous ! »

Allen cria presque la dernière phrase tout en sortant de la tente, Edward sur ses talons. Kanda tourna brusquement la tête vers eux mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras d'Allen.

« Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Enfin, vous étiez dur à trouver… »

Cette voix venait de derrière la tente et bientôt un homme d'âge mur aux courts cheveux bouclés fit son apparition. Edward vit clairement Allen se crisper et poser sa main valide sur son innocence.

« Sérieusement les gars c'est votre trip de réveiller les gens en pleine… »

Ron s'arrêta dans sa phrase et bloqua la sortie de la tente en s'y stoppant face au nouvel arrivant. Encore une personne capable de passer les protections sorcières sans avoir l'air d'avoir trop de difficulté. Les prochaines seraient faites avec la baguette de Sureau, Edward s'en assurerait lui-même.

« Je vois que plusieurs personne on suivit ta petit rébellion Allen Walker mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ! s'écria presque Edward sans le vouloir.

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-L'Apocryphos, prononça Allen d'une voix blanche. Non Kanda ! L'innocence ne peut rien lui faire. »

Kanda était de toute façon déjà trop élancé pour pouvoir se freiner. L'innocence n'était même pas un problème. Encore aurait-il fallu que Kanda puisse le toucher. L'Apocryphos évita, sans montrer aucune difficulté, toutes les attaques, avant d'attraper le bras de Kanda pour le faire passer au dessus de lui et atterrir violemment par terre. Edward vit clairement la respiration de Kanda être coupée pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant un cri lui échappa en même temps que des plumes sortait des ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Je ne veux qu'un seul d'entre vous. Ne vous opposez pas et tout se passera bien. »

Son attention était totalement tournée vers Allen, ce qui le désignait clairement comme sa cible. Edward étant juste derrière ne pouvait rien faire, toute action serait bien trop prévisible. C'est alors que Ron se poussa de l'entrée de la tente. Harry en sortit baguette en avant.

« Stupéfix ! »

L'homme face à eux fut projeté en arrière.

« Si l'innocence ne marche pas alors laissez-nous faire. »

Harry se laissait peut-être un peu emporter. D'ailleurs l'Apocryphos était déjà à la contre-attaque visiblement pas stupefixié. Cependant le sorcier ne se laissa pas démonter. Lançant plusieurs sortilège suivit par Ron. Edward se mit devant Allen comme pour signifier qu'il le protègerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette aura de destruction venir de derrière lui. Venir d'Allen. C'était lui qui transpirait à ce point la haine ? Soudain un cercle noir s'ouvrit sous leur pied.

« Je la sens…

-La haine du 14ème.

-Elle est là… »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Du combat!


	45. Embuscade

Hey minna-san. Je sens une certain frustration de votre part concernant le dernier chapitre eheh. Oui je sais il fini de façon plutôt chaotique. Et devinez quoi? Ca s'arrange pas avec ce chapitre mouahahah. Je vous laisse découvrir ça!

Avalon-curse: Je ne sais pas non plus mdr, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avec le site, il ne me déconnecte pas quand je suis en session. Heureusement sinon je me suiciderais avant d'avoir réussi à poster un chapitre mdr. C'est vrai qu'Allen prend cher mais c'est son histoire après tout. Je voulais qu'il y ait une raison à la présence de Ron. On sait pourquoi les trois autres sont là mais je trouvais dommage que Ron soit juste la cinquième roue du carrosse et soit seulement là pour sortir avec Hermione. En effet le sanctuaire Bookman vient de mon imagination mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il existe pour de vrai. Mais oui rien de mieux qu'un Allen pour remotiver tes troupes mdr. Sinon pour la machine, oublie pas que l'un est un scientifique de la congrégation et l'autre un alchimiste de génie. Même avec des pièces bidons ils peuvent construire à peu près n'importe quoi. Pour le reste tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

Arya39: Oh~ belle et douce frustration, ouais t'as dû attendre jusque là. N'est-ce pas magnifique? oui Road est belle et bien là et vivante. Gomen Lavi c'était toi ou lui, j'ai préféré lui. Promis tu auras une place plutôt importante dans la fic... même si c'est dur de gérer autant de personnage d'un coup. DAns les faits non Lavi n'aurait pas le droit de venger Bookman mais rassure-toi si l'occasion se présente il va pas hésiter. Justement on ne sait pas exactement ce que la machine détecte, elle détecxte juste qu'il y a de l'innocence dans le coin, ce qui est bien parce qu'on sait qu'il y a celle de Lavi, Kanda et Allen. L'inverse aurait été problématique. Maintenant il leur reste juste à affiné pour savoir si c'est une innocence déjà récupérée ou non. J'avoue que Lavi et Luffi ensemble ça doit donner.

Elogane: Parce que je suis sadique voyons mdr. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir de rencontrer de nouveau lecteur et de voir que mon histoire est appréciée. Oui T.T y'en a pas assez, c'est injuste . Malheureusement il y aura une fin et dans pas trop longtemps maintenant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà une prochaine fic en tête si jamais tu es en manque d'Ed x Allen ^^. Et ne t'en fait pas il n'y a pas de question d'être pardonnée ou non, je suis déjà extrêmement contente que tu es mis une review. Hésite pas à en même d'autre, ça suffit à nous donner le sourire à nous auteur ^^

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward tira Allen vers lui, le faisant sortir de ce cercle noir. Il vit Lavi sortir son marteau, prêt à attaquer ce qui en sortirait alors il se concentra sur le blandinet.

« Allen ! Calme-toi bon sang !

-Je vais le détruire.

-Arrête, tu l'as dit toi-même, l'innocence ne peut rien lui faire.

-Je trouverais une solution !

-Tu vas surtout t'occuper des Akuma qui arrivent et te calmer avant que d'autre ne pointe leur nez ! s'exclama Edward en lui donnant une gifle. Tu le sais pourtant que la vengeance n'amène rien de bon !

-Je…

-On va s'occuper de lui, désigna-t-il l'Apocryphos. Alors fais-nous confiance. »

En entendant le cri d'Harry, Allen avait largement de quoi douter, son humeur n'alla d'ailleurs pas en s'arrangeant. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits d'explosion se fassent entendre. Lavi commençait le combat aidé par Drago comme il le pouvait, ce qui était un bon choix. La baguette de Sureau avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur les Akuma que celles des autres sorciers. Johnny se réfugia auprès d'Hermione qui suivait le combat d'Harry et Ron en retrait.

« C'est pas le moment de douter Allen ! reprit Edward en le secouant.

-Ne meurt pas ! »

Il fut surpris d'une telle phrase, mais Allen se retourna finalement vers les Akuma. Son bras d'innocence ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre son apparence normal mais la cape apparue sur ses épaules. Alors Edward se tourna vers l'Apocryphos. Non, il n'allait pas mourir et il allait renvoyait cette chose qui faisait peur à Allen, là où elle devait être. Le néant.

Il rattrapa tout d'abord Ron qui venait d'être projeté vers lui. Le sorcier ne resta pas longtemps dans ses bras, retrouvant rapidement pied, la baguette toujours dirigée vers cette parodie d'humain. D'après Allen l'Apocryphos était une innocence indépendante. Lui il y voyait une sorte de contre façon de la Vérité. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient un bon présage de toute façon. La détruire ne serait pas simple. D'ailleurs aucun plan ne lui venait à l'esprit si ce n'était détruire son enveloppe corporelle. Il doutait pouvoir approcher pour tester son cercle sur lui comme pour les Akuma.

« Sectus sempra ! »

Edward claqua des mains pour les poser à terre tandis que la créature reculait couverte de plaies béantes, une forêt de pique de terre poussa d'un seul coup sous ses pieds. Cependant toujours aucune trace de sang.

« Des alliés imprévus, intéressant. »

Edward frissonna, la voix venait de l'intérieur même des piques. Il n'avait pas esquivé, il était à l'intérieur et toujours vivant. Il échangea un regard avec Harry et Ron tout trois sur le qui-vive. D'un coup un long filament sortit pour attraper Ron au poignet et l'envoyer voler contre un arbre. Harry faillit subir le même sort mais esquiva à temps. Edward claqua des mains mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit il vit une silhouette sortir des piques pour se diriger vers Ron. Déjà partit pour transmuter il fit un mur devant le sorcier avant de s'élancer. Son coup de pied fut amortit sans plus de problème que les coups d'épée de Kanda.

L'Apocryphos n'était pas qu'une innocence indépendante, il savait aussi parfaitement se battre. Edward senti que son adversaire voulait le faire partir sur le côté. Son équilibre étant précaire sur une seule jambe il préféra se laisser aller et faire une roulade. Il se releva assez vite pour reprendre l'attention de l'innocence avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à Ron qui commençait à se relever. Arrêtant un magnifique coup de poing il sentit un sortilège passer à côté de sa tête. Harry était téméraire mais s'il le faisait alors Edward lui faisait confiance. L'Apocryphos plissa les yeux, n'aimant visiblement pas ce que cela impliquait. Cependant il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir et donna un bon coup d'automail dans sa cuisse.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Son adversaire ne sembla même pas ressentir une once de douleur. C'était une innocence alors peut-être qu'il était insensible… Pourtant le coup avait été assez puissant pour le faire plier sur le côté. Edward s'esquiva en faisant un bond vers la droite, évitant d'être saisi à la gorge mais un des filament de cette chose avait suivi son déplacement et s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il se sentit alors entraîner violemment contre un arbre. Son dos craqua lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Il se mit difficilement à quatre pattes.

Malgré toutes leurs attaques, ils n'avaient même pas réussi à lui faire une seule égratignure. Il le savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'Harry voulait le penser. Après tout l'Apocryphos était une âme à part entière et on ne détruisait pas une âme. Celles des Akuma étaient simplement libérées rien de plus. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait détruire une innocence ?

A ce moment Edward voulu se fustiger lui-même. La réponse était tellement évidente. Elle était sous ses yeux depuis le départ. Il se releva vivement, laissant de côté le vertige qui accompagna son brusque mouvement. Sauf que l'Apocryphos l'avait vu et décida de l'empêcher de bouger. Visiblement il devait être assez pénible pour l'innocence autonome. Il voulu esquiver les coups qui suivirent mais l'arbre contre lequel il avait atterrit plus tôt l'empêcha de bouger comme il le voulait. Heureusement un _protego_ d'Harry lui donna le temps nécessaire pour se sortir de cette situation. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il aimait les sorciers.

« J'ai une idée, gagnez encore un peu de temps. »

Ron ne se fit pas prier et envoyait déjà des maléfices sur leur adversaire. Il était passé aux maléfices, cela voulait bien dire la force de leur opposant. Edward serra les dents, il n'aimait pas sortir d'un combat comme ça mais pour le coup il n'avait pas le choix. Il parcouru le camp en courant cherchant des yeux sa solution miracle. Il le trouva près de la tente, là où il les avait laissé à vrai dire. Le combat contre l'Apocryphos les avait emmené plutôt loin des autres et c'était aussi un problème.

Cependant le vrai problème se dessina avant qu'il ne rejoigne son but. Une porte se matérialisa dans l'angle mort des combattants. Une porte qu'il avait déjà vu un an auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas oubliée. La porte de Road. En effet elle en sortit accompagnée par trois autres Noah. C'était mauvais vraiment… Edward claqua des mains tout en s'écriant :

« Derrière-vous ! »

Son cri surpris tout le monde, aussi bien ses amis que les Noah. Hermione agit par réflexe et lança un protego qui entrava la propre barrière de protection qu'avait voulu créer l'alchimiste. Cela les laissa chacun assez déstabilisé et deux des noah semblèrent en profiter. Sans même se poser de question ils pointèrent leur révolver vers Hermione et Johnny :

« Aka bomb !

-Protego ! »

Edward vit très bien la surprise dans les yeux d'Hermione alors que Drago se précipitait vers eux. Cependant le sort même s'il venait de la baguette de Sureau était trop incertain et fait trop rapidement. La boule de feu des Noah fut ralentit et diminua de moitié mais réussi tout de même à passer. Allen se précipita aussi mais il savait comme Edward qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Ils regardèrent presque impuissant l'imposante boule de feu s'écraser sur les trois autres. Aucun des trois n'avaient l'habitude de combattre au corps à corps, le résultat allait être désastreux.

Pour autant la scène n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en pause. Ron cria après Hermione se précipitant vers les trois, ce qui attira le regard des Noah. Ils ne manquèrent bien pas de remarquer l'Apocryphos et se furent les jumeaux qui partirent directement vers lui. S'ils pouvaient s'entretuer… Edward n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y penser que Lavi se jetait sur le quatrième Noah à grand renfort de cri hargneux. C'est aussi à ce moment que Kanda trouva bon de se réveiller. Ce type avait vraiment une vitalité impressionnante mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier dessus. De toute façon le kendoka ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire. Il remarqua rapidement que plus personne ne s'occupait des akuma, il ne fallu pas plus longtemps pour s'en charger lui-même. Il semblait même particulièrement en forme… Edward secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il attrapa le bras d'Allen pour l'entraîner vers l'Apocryphos :

« Attends, voulu-t-il contrer, il reste Road.

-Tu vois aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne fait rien pour le moment. On avisera le moment venu.

-Mais…

-Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Apocryphos. Ron pourra se charger de Road et gagner du temps.

-Je vais l'aider, déclara Harry qui passait en courant prenant le même chemin qu'Edward un peu plus tôt. Ils s'entretuent très bien tout seul là-bas.

-Alors restons et aidons ici. »

Edward pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil au dit combat et en effet, ils n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir se mêler à eux. Ou plutôt ils n'avaient plus le temps de se mêler de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Très bien, va aider Lavi, je peux m'occuper de Road.

-Ne fais rien d'imprudent, voulu s'assurer Allen.

-Toi de même. »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander ça alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat. Edward soupira un peu désabusé mais de toute façon Allen était déjà parti aider Lavi. Il se tourna donc vers Road. Cette dernière eut un sourire et s'avança enfin. C'était lui qu'elle visait, sans doute parce qu'il avait réussi à briser son monde la dernière fois.

« Allen, s'occupe beaucoup trop de toi. »

Ou pas visiblement… C'était une question de jalousie ? Vraiment ? Il sauta sur le côté in extrémiste pour éviter un lancé de bougies. Il entendit bien le cri de Ron mais ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Le monde de la Noah du rêve se referma sur lui.

Edward se mit sur ses gardes, prêt à transmuter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. D'un coup les alentours, noir jusqu'à maintenant, prirent les traits d'une pièce immense. Surpris il se recula mais son pied butta contre quelque chose. Alors il se retourna et resta presque tétanisé par la scène. Son estomac remonta douloureusement lui brûlant la gorge pourtant une lueur de conscience lui dicta de ne pas détourner le regard. Il était ici dans un rêve de Road. Peu importait que cette chose qu'il avait ressuscité avec son frère n'avait pas pu faire un pas dans la réalité, ici elle était un danger plus que potentiel.

« Nii-san… Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Son regard bougea pour capter Alphonse à côté du corps désarticulé, qui tentait tant bien que mal de bouger. Son frère regardait ses mains ou plutôt entre elles. Définitivement son regard entre la terreur et la douleur était fixement posé sur la créature devant lui.

« Al ! Eloi… »

C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas vraiment Alphonse devant lui. Pourtant le choc fut dure lorsqu'il vit une armature métallique sortir de la créature qui aurait dû être leur mère et se précipiter vers lui. Choqué Edward se précipita vers son petit frère mais à mesure qu'il avançait la scène semblait se reculer. Il n'arrivait jamais à les atteindre. C'est sous ses yeux horrifiés qu'il vit le squelette métallique prendre possession du corps de son frère. La création d'un Akuma ?

« Ni-san… pourquoi ?... Pourquoi moi…

-Al ?! »

Edward vit clairement la vie quitter le regard de son frère. La scène arrêta alors de le fuir mais prit dans son élan il continua sa course qui l'emmena à la rencontre du nouvel Akuma. Celui-ci en profita pour l'embrocher, son bras transformer en pic. Il sentit sa respiration se couper sous la violence du choc avant de cracher du sang.

Il se sentit partir. C'était si stupide maintenant qu'il y pensait. Sa raison lui criait qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir aussi rapidement, sans même réfléchir. Il était dans le monde de Road, ce n'était pas vraiment son frère. Son frère n'aurait jamais demander après le Comte pour ressuscité leur mère. Il n'y avait pas de Comte dans leur monde. Heureusement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu résister. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'avait vu Road en lui. C'était cette faiblesse, cette incertitude qu'elle avait exploité. Il aurait peut-être appelé le Comte, il aurait peut-être laisser son frère l'appelé. Maintenant qu'il savait combien cela était dangereux il avait voulu le contrer, par réflexe. Il avait voulu protéger son frère, par réflexe.

N'avait-il pas encore assez apprit combien ce genre d'action impulsive était dangereuse et souvent peu productif. La dernière preuve en date se trouvait juste maintenant alors qu'il était au sol, ne pouvant détourner le regard du résultat de la transmutation humaine ratée qu'il avait faite étant enfant. Sa vision était floue. Ses membres ne répondait plus à ses demandes. Il se sentait comme mort. Sa hanche lui faisait mal. Ses poumons cherchaient avec avidité l'air qui n'arrivait que prodigieusement. Il se sentait douloureusement en vie. Il était dans un état qui ne lui permettait pas de bouger mais qui ne le laisserait pas non plus mourir.

Edward refusa de fermer les yeux. Plus que sa stupidité, plus que son désir impulsif de sauver son frère, il se souvenait de la situation. Il savait où il était, et pourquoi il y était. Il n'affrontait pas son frère en Akuma. Il n'affrontait pas non plus le Comte mais bel et bien Road. Il était dans son monde. La douleur était réelle. Il s'en souvenait, après s'être enfui avec Ron et Kanda. Les blessures récoltées ici n'étaient pas fausses. Son regard se baissa comme il le pouvait vers ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait les bouger pour provoquer un semblant d'alchimie… mais ce qu'il lui fallait était avant tout un plan. Road n'était qu'un rêve. S'il y avait un moyen de la battre ce serait ici dans son propre monde. Cependant la noah du rêve semblait assez précautionneuse. Elle était ici, sans aucun doute mais invisible.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait voir beaucoup de chose ici. Edward soupira mentalement, n'y arrivant pas avec ses lèvres puis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra alors sur ses mains. Elles étaient proche l'une de l'autre, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour qu'elles se touchent et alchimie il pourrait y avoir.

« N'y compte pas. »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébral. Cette voix suintait le mal. Road était sur le point de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait fait trop de promesse pour mourir maintenant. Dans ce sursaut de fierté l'énergie d'une transmutation se mit à crépiter autour de ses mains. L'air devint plus respirable. Trop respirable peut-être même. Edward manqua de s'étouffer mais remarqua aussi qu'il pouvait bouger. Il roula alors sur lui-même pour se retrouver sur ses pieds. Grand bien lui avait prit car Road se trouvait à la place qu'il occupait juste avant, un couteau planté dans le sol.

« Tu es bien trop dangereux.

-Tu es celle qui a demandé au Comte de m'épargner pourtant, rétorqua Edward surtout pour gagner du temps.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Quelles raisons peuvent être si importante pour laisser un partisan de la Vérité vivant.

-Tu n'es pas partisan de la Vérité, dénonça-t-elle. Tu comprends juste son intérêt.

-C'est aussi ton cas ? »

Road ricana et montra le décors autour d'eux. Edward reconnu rapidement une Porte non loin d'eux. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Peut-être celle de Road. Celle qui lui permettait d'ouvrir tous ces univers, tous ces rêves. Le monde de Road était donc bien lié à la Vérité. Cette Porte devait être un moyen de détruire Road. Cependant cela devait faire trop longtemps qu'il l'a fixait puisque la jeune fille gronda de façon plus menaçante.

« N'y songe pas, tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir.

-Combien est-ce que tu paris ? »

Edward se releva. Sa hanche lui faisait encore mal et lorsqu'il posa une main dessus il sentit le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il fallait rapidement stopper ce flux sinon les choses allaient devenir bien plus compliquées. Soudain Road se trouva juste devant lui. Il esquiva par réflexe se penchant un peu trop sur le côté. Sa main droite se retrouva au sol mais il en profita pour donner une impulsion supplémentaire et parti en courant vers la Porte visible plus loin.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Road ne restransformait pas son monde pour faire disparaître la Porte mais cette question se rangea rapidement. Elle se poserait si jamais les alentours changeaient de nouveau.

A nouveau Road apparu à côté de lui. Elle semblait se téléporter plus que bouger dans son monde. Ce qui était plutôt cohérent mais qui rendrait la tache très complexe. Ne coupant pas son élan Edward esquiva de nouveau mais dû ralentir sa course. Il fallait qu'il ouvre cette porte. Si elle ne tuait pas Road, il était presque sûr de pouvoir sortir par là parce que dans l'état actuel des choses il pourrait pas s'ouvrir un passage lui-même. Il n'aurait pas le temps pour dessiner son cercle.

Il sentit son pied être emporté sur le côté. Road venait de lui faire un croche-patte. Il mit sa main droite en avant pour dévier sa chute qui l'aurait entraîner droit sur la dague de la Noah. Son avant bras ne pu s'en sortir sans dommage, héritant d'une entaille plutôt sérieuse. Edward roula de nouveau sur lui-même.

« Non ! »

Il comprit qu'il devait être sous la porte. Ne prenant alors pas le temps de se relever, il claqua des mains et les releva. Son regard suivi et en effet ses mains rencontrèrent la pierre. Il entendit Road crier de douleur puis une lumière vive l'aveugla. Ce n'était pas normal, la Vérité était complètement noir derrière la Porte.

Il comprit lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors face à Road. Ils n'avaient presque pas bouger depuis qu'elle l'avait piégé dans son monde cependant les séquelles étaient clairement visibles. Edward remit une main sur sa hanche alors que Road essuyait du sang qui coulait d'un coin de sa bouche. Il avait réussi à lui porter réellement un coup. Elle savait qu'il avait comprit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: retour dans le monde réel et tout ce que cela implique.


	46. Noah

Hey minna-san! Aujourd'hui je suis malade alors je serais brève je vais juste répondre aux reviews.

Avalon-curse: Oui les vacances de noël sont toujours vivement attendues ^^. Un combat à l'écrit est toujours plus dur à suivre qu'en manga et encore plus dure qu'en anime ^^". La fic se fait du point de vue d'Ed alors ouais c'est lui qu'on suit même si ça peut devenir frustrant, je comprends ^^". oui il y a un peu de jalousie de la part de Road mais c'est surtout elle qui est la plus proche de la Vérité dans ce monde. Je pense aussi que ce serait Ed qui aurait lâché en premier face au Compte mais on était dans un "cauchemar" d'Ed donc forcément il a plus peur de ce qui arrive à son frère qu'à lui. Road ne le sous-estime pas, elle n'a juste pas eu le choix, j'espère pouvoir l'expliquer dans un prochain chapitre.

Elogane: Ahah, tu as déjà ton vainqueur toi, on verra si tu as raison mdr. pour le Jasdavid tu as raison mais pas pour Tiky. Pour l'Apo ce chapitre devrait te donner tes réponses ^^. Et non on est pas en 2017 mdr

Arya39: Je comprends qu'Allen ne le suive pas, après tout c'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de s'en servir. Ed a toujours eut des techniques particulières on en conviendra mdr. N'est-ce pas? Kanda est pratique non? Contente que le chapitre vous ai plu

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

Edward regarda Road mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder son attention. Son regard migrait sur la scène à leur côté. C'était le moment où jamais pour en finir sauf qu'aucun de ses membres ne sembla vouloir lui obéir et une vague de douleur le parcouru. Il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour sortir du monde de Road mais cela le laissait vraiment en aussi mauvais point ? Il ne pu y réfléchir plus longtemps que la Noah avait pris sa décision :

« Fiddler, Jasdavid, il faut partir ! »

Surpris Edward fit circuler son regard à son tour et pu voir qu'en effet les combats n'étaient pas spécialement en faveur des Noah. Il avait mis Road à terre, les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas gérer autre chose que l'Apocryphos et Fiddler n'arrivait pas à surpasser Lavi et Allen. Or ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre des Noah ici, sinon le plan du Comte serait encore retardé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là avec les sorciers ce retard pouvait sonner la défaite totale des Noah. La congrégation pouvait apprendre à tout moment quel était le véritable but du Comte et comment il allait s'y prendre. Cette constatation sembla être unanime pour leurs opposants puisqu'ils se rassemblèrent rapidement auprès de Road.

Ce brusque changement induit différentes réactions à leurs adversaires. L'apocryphos se précipita vers eux. Edward voulu une nouvelle fois se lever tentant de gérer la douleur, ce qui laissa largement le temps à Allen de passer devant lui. La porte de Road se referma finalement avant qu'aucun ne parviennent jusqu'à eux. La suite semblait alors couler de source, ne pouvant réellement bouger Edward s'écria :

« Allen ! A ta droite ! »

Avec soulagement il pu voir le blandinet esquiver l'attaque de l'innocence autonome et même repartir à l'assaut sans penser à se donner un temps mort. Lui aussi devait être épuiser mais l'Apocryphos avait retrouvé sa cible de base. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner.

« Ed baisse-toi ! »

Un _protego_ dévia un missile Akuma qui lui était visiblement destiné. Il se releva ensuite bandant sa volonté pour contrer le mal cuisant de ses muscles. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester inactif. Douleur ou pas. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Harry et se précipita vers le combat d'Allen. Il voulait l'aider. Il devait l'aider et ne pas le laisser seul. C'était Edward qui lui avait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de l'Apocryphos alors il devait le soutenir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il pu voir que l'exorciste avait coupé son innocence, ce qui était une très bonne initiative. Allen devait avoir compris où il voulait en venir. Après tout c'était le blandinet qui lui avait donné cette information quelques temps auparavant. La seul chose capable de détruire une innocence était un Noah. Or le seul Noah qu'ils avaient sous la main n'était autre qu'Allen lui-même. Cependant pour utiliser les pouvoirs de Neah mieux valait ne pas user en même temps de son innocence, même si cela le laissait plus ou moins sans défense. Edward claqua des mains et les posa à terre pour ouvrir le sol sous l'Apocryphos, ce qui surpris les deux adversaires et fit tomber l'innocence à terre.

-Ne reste pas là ! Tu n'es plus en état ! s'exclama Allen.

-Je reste en soutient, déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable.

-Mais…

-Concentre-toi ! Tu sais comment utiliser les pouvoirs de Neah ?

-Je n'en ai aucun idée… »

C'était bien ce que se disait Edward. C'était pourquoi il était là. Pour couvrir ses arrières alors qu'il faisait des essais. Il n'avait pas jusqu'alors de raison de se servir de ses pouvoirs de Noah, il n'avait donc pas de raison de savoir s'en servir. Allen s'esquiva alors qu'Edward dressait un mur devant l'Apocryphos. Il ne doutait pas que le blandinet y réfléchissait depuis un moment maintenant mais réfléchir et faire étaient deux choses bien différentes. Edward en était conscient.

Sa transmutation partit une seconde trop tard et l'innocence autonome n'eut aucun mal à la détruire pour atteindre Allen qui fut projeté violemment quelques mètres plus loin. Edward craint instinctivement la situation lorsqu'il ne le vit pas se relever. Était-il K.O ? Il enchaîna rapidement les transmutations pour gêner leur adversaire. Ce qui marcha assez bien puisque ce dernier se retourna finalement vers lui. En soi c'était une très mauvaise situation, il ne pourrait pas gérer un combat au corps à corps de ce niveau il le savait. Pourtant il prit un air de défi et ne recula pas d'un centimètre. Il créa rapidement une lance et coupa un filament qui se dirigeait à vive allure vers lui. Ses muscles hurlèrent leur douleur mais il fit mine de ne pas les écouter.

Cependant lorsque l'Apocryphos fut directement face à lui la différence se fit énorme. Son adversaire prit rapidement le dessus et il se retrouva rapidement acculé. Une grande main se saisit alors de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse esquiver et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Par réflexe il agrippa cette main mais ses efforts pour se dégager étaient vains. Alors que sa vision commençait à devenir flou un éclair noir sembla trancher l'Apocryphos en deux.

L'air revint dans ses poumons par grande bouffé et il rejoignit le sol tombant presque à quatre pattes. Il releva la tête alors pour découvrir qu'Allen était maintenant devant lui son épée en main. Pas vraiment son épée mais plutôt une réplique en négative de celle-ci. Ce fut d'autant plus sûr lorsqu'il remarqua que le blandinet avait encore ses deux bras. Cependant il ne pu détaillait plus que déjà Allen repartait à l'assaut. Son épée semblait danser. Allen n'avait pas de style de combat particulier, il prenait ce qu'il était capable d'apprendre et pouvait le rendre plus fort. Le fait que son arme passait de son bras à une épée devait y être pour beaucoup. Pourtant en ce moment ses mouvements semblaient être tel une chorégraphie minutieusement préparée. Cette fois ce fut l'Apocryphos qui se retrouva acculé. Enchaîner autant de combat avait dû le fatiguer plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Sa tête ne regardait plus uniquement Allen mais aussi les alentours, son plan fit rapidement écho dans l'esprit d'Edward.

« Allen ! Il va fu…ir… »

Visiblement le blandinet l'avait aussi compris et avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça. Alors que l'Apocryphos tentait réellement un mouvement de fuite Allen lui fit barrage de son épée et la remonta de sorte à lui trancher intégralement le buste. L'innocence hoqueta de surprise puis ce qu'il avait de visage se décomposa de douleur. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre, n'arrivant visiblement pas à se relever. De toute façon Allen n'attendit pas plus avant de l'achever. Son épée noir remonta haut au dessus de sa tête et tomba comme une guillotine sur son cou.

Edward grimaça, oubliant un instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'être être humain, son apparence ressemblait trop à celle d'un homme, mais surtout c'était l'attitude sans compassion d'Allen qui l'avait choqué. Il avait bien comprit toute la rancune qu'avait le blandinet mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de la laisser s'exprimer ainsi.

Il releva la tête pour voir l'Apocryphos se désintégrer en plume aussi blanche que l'innocence. C'en était fini de lui. Son regard se porta alors sur Allen qui n'avait pas encore bouger. Son épée avait disparu mais lui semblait statique. Puis soudain il chuta. Par réflexe Edward arriva assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol, bien que tous ses muscles le maudirent pour ça. Inquiet il observa son compagnon mais il semblait juste s'être évanoui. L'éveil de son pouvoir de Noah ne devait pas y être pour rien. Avec un soupire de soulagement Edward tenta de le mettre sur son dos pour le ramener vers les autres. Il entendait toujours l'afflue d'Akuma mais ce devrait être les derniers. Maintenant qu'Allen n'était plus dans le monde éveillé plus rien n'allait les attirer ici.

Harry arriva rapidement à leur rencontre et s'occupa de transporter Allen jusqu'aux autres blessés. La situation risquait d'être très compliquée pour la suite. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à transporter autant de blessé.

« Où est l'Apocryphos ?

-Allen l'a tué.

-Ca c'est une bonne chose de faite, déclara Lavi en les rejoignant. Maintenant il faut qu'on bouge d'ici.

-Je suis d'accord mais…

-On ne peut pas transplanner des blessés, s'exclama Ron. On pourrait aggraver leurs blessures.

-Sérieusement ? reprit le Bookman.

-Pas forcément, mais c'est tout de même dangereux.

-Dans ce cas pour le moment faisons des civières, il faut au moins quitter cette zone, s'imposa Edward. Où est le sac d'Hermione ? L'autre jour Drago a fait plein de potion peut-être qu'il y en a une qui pourrait les guérir. »

Ron grimaça mais lui passa le petit sac de perle. Harry s'activait avec Lavi pour faire les dites civières alors que Ron rangeait la tente. Edward tourna vaguement la tête vers Kanda mais il était en train d'exterminer les derniers Akuma. Exterminer était bien le terme. Enfin lui-même n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire pour l'aider dans son état. Si Lavi était parti c'était que le kendoka n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Alors il sortit tout d'abord un grimoire du sac. Il devait savoir quelle genre de potion il cherchait.

Il ne sortit la tête du livre que lorsque Kanda revint à côté d'eux. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les autres avaient déjà fini les préparatifs. Il referma son livre, jetant un coup d'œil aux blessés. Allen ne semblait pas avoir de blessures trop grave mais il ne savait ce que l'activation de ses pouvoirs de Noah lui avait demandé comme ressource. Hermione, Drago et Johnny par contre semblaient réellement mal en point. Ils étaient recouverts d'importantes brûlures. Pour l'instant inconscient, c'était surement mieux ainsi. S'ils venaient à se réveiller, cela les ferait souffrir plus que nécessaire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra aller loin mais bougeons.

-Pour aller où ? grogna Kanda.

-Rapprochons-nous de la ville. Nous aurons besoin de matériel de soin.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de potion ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Pour l'instant je ne sais même pas quel genre de potion il faudrait, rétorqua Edward avec mauvaise humeur en attrapant une des civières.

-Ma pas la peine de s'énerver ok, on est tous un peu sur les nerfs après cette attaque c'est normal, déclara Lavi bien qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus calme. Au fait j'ai une question. L'apocryphos est parti ou…

-Allen l'a détruit.

-Quoi ? Attends quoi ?! Comment ? Je croyais que l'innocence ne lui faisait rien ?!

-C'est le cas mais Allen n'est pas qu'un exorciste.

-Le Quatorzième… »

Les regards des deux exorcistes se posèrent sur leur collègue mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Pour être honnête cela arrangeait Edward. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Allen voulait dévoiler sa fusion avec sa part de Noah. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron mais visiblement ils ne tenaient pas non plus à s'étendre sur le sujet. Il vit bien que Ron faisait un peu la tête mais ne s'en occupa pas.

Si seulement il pouvait lire et porter sa civière en même temps. Cela leur ferait gagner un temps fou. Cependant pour le moment seul Kanda était libre. Ce n'était pas plus mal. L'attaque des Akuma avait cessé, mais rien n'était sûr non plus. Avoir un exorciste libre de ses mouvements n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Rapidement il sentit que la petite pause à laquelle il avait eu le droit n'avait rien changé à son état physique. Il ne pourrait pas traîner Allen si loin que ça. Les sorciers avaient d'ailleurs rapidement abandonné pour utiliser un sort de lévitation mais on voyait la concentration sur leur visage. Ils étaient tous fatigués.

Soudain Kanda, qui était devant en éclaireur, décida de s'arrêter. Edward n'était pas contre mais ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quelles étaient les motivations de cet arrêt. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien ne semblait si différent ici précisément. Cependant Kanda ne s'expliqua pas, attendant simplement que le camp se monte. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas montrer de signe trahissant un double jeu et Allen lui avait fait confiance alors Edward était tout à fait disposé à lui laisser sa chance. On ressortit donc la tente du sac de perle et Ron la monta tandis qu'Harry dressait quelques protections, bien que plus personne n'y croyait réellement. Au moins cela empêcherait des personnes normales d'arriver jusqu'ici.

On installa les blessés sur les lits et rapidement Edward se retrouva sur la table devant un livre. Harry en récupéra un aussi, ainsi que Ron. Kanda était resté près de l'entrée et Lavi ne semblait pas trouver cela normal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yuu ?

-N'utilise pas mon prénom.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est arrêté ici ?

-Continuer n'aurait servi à rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Edward sans même relever la tête.

-Nous sommes trop lent et quelqu'un avait déjà retrouvé notre trace.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi on s'est arrêté ! s'exclama Ron.

-Tant qu'on devra traîner des boulets on ne pourra rien faire.

-Des boulets !

-Ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais plan, calma Edward bien que tendu.

-C'est vrai, voulu s'ajouter Lavi. Si nous sommes déjà suivis alors il vaut mieux les soigner tant que nous pouvons encore le faire. S'il n'y a qu'un seul d'adversaire nous pourrons faire face.

-Il peut appeler de l'aide ! objecta Harry.

-C'est surement ce qu'il fera, approuva Edward. Mais justement cela nous laisse le temps de trouver la potion qu'il nous faut.

-Je vais vous aider. »

Lavi prit aussi place à la table. Le temps était maintenant compté. A quatre sur la question il ne fut plus long de trouver la dite potion parmi tous les grimoires qu'avait emprunté Drago à Poudlard. Ron sortit alors tous les potions stockées dans le petit sac de perle mais au final aucune n'avait l'aspect qui correspondait. De rage le sorcier tapa du poing sur la table.

« Pourquoi il n'en a pas fait cet imbécile !

-Je te rappelle que cet imbécile à sauté de lui-même devant Hermione pour la protéger, remarqua Harry.

-Quoi tu te ranges de son côté ?!

-Je ne me range d'aucun côté, soupira Harry. Juste rends-toi compte Ron. Malefoy a voulu protéger Hermione. »

Edward comprit alors le semblant de mutisme qui avait prit Harry depuis la bataille. Il n'avait parlé que pour leur communiquer des choses essentielles. Il était visiblement en pleine prise de conscience. Il devait être en train de réfléchir sur les changements dans le comportement de Drago depuis qu'il les avait aidés dans son manoir.

« Je pense qu'il n'en a pas fait parce qu'il faut un jour de repos à la troisième étape de la potion. Il n'avait pas le temps et une potion contre les brûlures ne semblait pas indispensable, déduit Edward.

-Oui et bien quoi qu'il en soit on est de retour à la case départ.

-Peut-être pas, on sait quelle potion il nous faut. On doit pouvoir la préparer.

-Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, intervint Harry en grimaçant. Mais ni Ron ni moi n'avons déjà eu de bon résultat en potion. Pour dire la vérité…

-On est nul.

-J'ai vu Drago faire, si je suis bien les instructions je devrais pouvoir le faire. Kanda un avis sur la question ? »

Il grogna un peu son regard revenant sur la table pourtant Edward pu percevoir une once de surprise. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité. Pourtant Edward tenait à son avis. Il était celui qui avait détecté leur poursuivant.

« Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

-Je ne parle pas de la potion. On peut se permettre de rester sur place pendant une journée ?

-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »

Un silence retentissant lui répondit. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et fit un mouvement de tête en directement d'Edward signifiant ainsi sa réponse.

« Très bien dans ce cas préparez moi tous les ingrédients nécessaires je vais me fabriquer un chaudron et de quoi avoir une meilleur flamme que le coin cuisine. »

Edward n'alla se coucher que très tard ce soir là. Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Utiliser la porte de Road l'avait mis à rude épreuve. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà utilisé autant d'énergie sans une pierre philosophale. Puis son combat contre l'Apocryphos et avoir dû traîner Allen sur une civière avait achevé son état physique. Son corps semblait à l'agonie pourtant il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Parce que son corps était allongé et que ses muscles demandaient du repos alors que son cerveau tournait encore à plein régime.

La suite était encore vague. Ils ne pouvaient rien prévoir de plus qu'attendre après la potion à présent. C'était ce qui le mettait réellement sur le nerfs. Se savoir épié mais ne rien pouvoir y faire. Sentir la menace planer mais l'attendre faute de pouvoir faire mieux. Ce n'était pas son style et pourtant, encore une fois il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir autrement. S'il y avait une attaque sur leur groupe ils ne pourraient même plus compter sur la possibilité de transplanner. Ron et Harry ne pourraient jamais prendre tout le monde d'un seul coup. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Allen allongé à côté de lui. Il semblait paisible et loin de tous ses tourments.

Finalement Edward ferma les yeux peu après avoir attraper la main de son compagnon. Il espérait le voir revenir à lui rapidement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Situation problématique pour tout le monde


	47. Décision

Hey minna-san! Déjà et avant tout

 **Bonne année!**

Voilà ça c'est dit passons donc aux choses sérieuses... non je rigoles. Je vous souhaites à toutes (à tous?) une très très bonne année avec tous mes voeux de réussites et une bonne santé.

Ensuite vous l'avez surement remarqué je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'étais un shouille prise avec justement la fête du nouvel ans. Du coup vous l'avez cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui bouge. Enfin je vais vous laissez découvrir tout ça.

Avalon-curse: Ahah, je comprends les préparations de fêtes c'est prenant ! Concernant l'Apo, je pense que tu as cette impression parce qu'on a pas vu le combat entier de l'Apo. Et que ça se termine sans vraiment d'échange entre lui et Allen. Mais si tu te rappelles bien, l'Apo il a combattu Ed, Harry et Ron, puis les jumeaux (pendant un long moment et dans le manga les jumeaux arrivent à le capturer normalement) puis enfin Allen avec ses pouvoir de Noah. Alors de mon point de vue ils ont dû se mettre à 6 pour le faire tomber... ce n'est pas trop facile mdr. Et comme tu l'as dit Allen utilise à fond son pouvoir. On voit la personne qui les suit dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse voir ce qu'il en est.

Elogane: Finalement ça n'est pas en 2016, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... Sinon je t'assure tu n'es pas la seule à être soulagée de ne plus voir l'Apo eheh. Quant à la personne qui les suit, réponse dans ce chapitre!

Arya39: Ahah je l'ai comprends. Ca fait plus classe quand on sait directement comment s'utilisent nos capacités. Malheureusement ça marche jamais vraiment comme ça, hein? Oui l'Apo est mort! Yatta! Plus ou moins en vie quand même plus que moins pour la moitié mdr. C'était bien l'effet que je voulais qu'on ressente. En même temps c'est aussi pour les mettre au pied du mur parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je veux faire.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward soupira de soulagement en voyant que sa potion avait pris la bonne teinte pendant la nuit. Il n'aurait pas à tout recommencer. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Les renforts devaient avoir eu le temps d'arriver pendant la nuit. Il le voyait bien Kanda était nerveux et quelque chose qui rendait Kanda nerveux était forcément mauvais. Edward n'attendit donc pas que les deux sorciers se réveillent pour continuer sa préparation.

Ron se leva peu de temps après. De larges cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. La situation devait être pesante pour ses nerfs. Voir Hermione ainsi semblait lui être plus dure à supporter que ses propres blessures. Il s'installa à la table nerveusement mais ne proposa pas d'aide à l'alchimiste. C'était sans doute mieux, d'après ce qu'il avait dit son niveau n'était pas très bon.

Lavi ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps à se lever mais il préféra se diriger vers Kanda. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Edward en venait même à se demander s'il n'était pas une machine. Son corps entier ne semblait pas connaître la fatigue et c'était assez intriguant. Pourtant lorsque Lavi lui proposa de prendre sa place, il se contenta de le repousser avec mauvaise humeur. Le Bookman n'insista pas. Ils étaient tous assez sur les nerfs pour ne pas risquer une dispute maintenant. Il vint donc s'installer à la table, tentant de lancer une conversation mais n'y arrivant pas mieux qu'avec Kanda. Edward était concentré et Ron trop perdu dans ses pensés pour réellement lui répondre.

Harry mit un peu plus de temps à se lever. Edward jeta alors un coup vers Allen mais celui-ci semblait toujours loin dans le monde des rêves, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter, il devait avouer. C'est alors qu'Harry revenait avec de quoi grignoter qu'il donna le dernier tour dans le chaudron.

« Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à laisser reposer une demi heure et elle sera prête.

-Ca ressemble déjà pas mal à la potion du livre, remarqua Ron avec un semblant de soulagement.

-C'est une potion alors ça ne donnera pas un effet immédiat, cru bon de rappeler Edward. Il faudra bien une demi journée avant que ça ne fasse effet vu leurs blessures.

-Autant ? demanda Lavi.

-C'est une potion pour brûlure légère à la base.

-Espérons qu'on soit dans les temps. »

Il n'eut le droit qu'à des visages tirés en réponse mais ne s'attendait pas spécialement à mieux. Ils se rendaient tous compte de la situation et leur stress allait croissant avec leur temps d'attente.

Et finalement ils ne furent pas dans le temps. A peine la potion donnée que du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la tente. A entendre le nombre de bruit de pas c'était une troupe entière qui devait se trouvait là. Edward et Lavi se précipitèrent dehors au même moment où un homme d'âge mûr se présentait à eux. Visiblement connu puisque Kanda semblait hésiter à attaquer. Sa main était sur le fourreau de son arme mais il n'avait pas encore dégainé. Lavi s'arrêta à son tour surpris. Sentiment que partagea leur vis-à-vis en tombant sur lui. Puis un sourire plus doux et chaleureux éclaira son visage.

« C'est une bonne chose que de te revoir en vie Lavi-kun. Puis-je demander ce qu'il en est pour Bookman ?

-Jiji est mort, déclara Lavi dont le visage se referma sombrement.

-Tu m'en vois désolé, toutes mes condoléances…

-Arrêtes ton char, coupa Kanda, t'es certainement pas venu pour ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Il se trouve qu'une source nous a informé que mon mignon petit disciple se trouvait ici, en compagnie d'une certaine personne.

-Vous êtes venus nous emprisonner ? reprit Edward sombrement.

-C'est ce que l'on pourrait croire en effet, cependant je suis avant tout ici pour protéger mon adorable disciple.

-Je vous en pris général… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'entendit. Edward en resta surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Kanda supplier quelqu'un un jour. Ce n'était simplement pas son genre. Lavi aussi sembla trouver cela étrange.

« Pas maintenant, nous touchons au but, ce n'est pas le moment. Je vous demande de nous laisser continuer. Si vous vous opposez alors, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. »

Edward sentit sa bouche remonter dans un tic nerveux. Cela ressemblait plus à Kanda mais n'arrangeait certainement pas leur situation. Lavi se crispa aussi et il entendit le voilage de la tente bouger derrière eux.

« De quel but veux-tu parler ?

-Il parle des Noah et de la façon de les battre. »

Cette voix venait de derrière le général. Un jeune homme se montra alors, qui mit visiblement mal à l'aise les deux exorcistes.

« Oï, oï, c'est une blague ? s'exclama finalement Lavi. T'étais pas sensé être mort ? C'est pas pour toi qu'on accuse Allen de meurtre ?

-Tu es Howard Link ? demanda Edward avec méfiance.

-En effet. Si j'ai donné vos coordonnés à l'ordre c'est pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je peux attester qu'Allen n'est pas celui qui a failli me tuer. Vous savez comment arrêter les Noah. Nous avons largement intérêt à travailler ensemble. »

Ce n'était pas tout. Ce n'était jamais tout mais Link ne dévoilerait certainement pas son jeu comme ça. La tête du général à côté s'était faite beaucoup plus sérieuse et complexe. Ils savaient tous comment cacher leur jeu dans ce monde. Il comprenait mieux le comportement d'Allen maintenant. Il avait grandit au milieu de serpent tout en voulant protéger ses propres valeurs.

« C'est honnêtement la meilleure proposition que pourra vous faire l'ordre, déclara finalement Tiedoll.

-Et sinon quoi ?! demanda Kanda en tirant Mugen.

-Sinon nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous arrêter par la force.

-Comme si…

-Ne tire pas trop sur la corde Yu-kun. Tu as déjà perdu tout crédibilité aux yeux de l'ordre en partant juste après avoir récupérer ton innocence. Marie et Lenalee pourraient se retrouver détenus, je pense que tu sais pertinemment pourquoi. »

On leur demandait gentiment mais ils n'en avaient pas pour autant le choix. Les généraux étaient les personne qui maîtrisait le mieux leurs innocences. C'est-à-dire au niveau d'Allen voir mieux. De plus celui-ci semblait réfléchit et posé. Le vaincre ne serait pas simple d'autant plus avec l'escadron qui se trouvait derrière eux. Pourtant Edward avait l'intuition qu'ils pouvaient le faire. S'ils décidaient de combattre ici, avec l'alchimie et la magie, ils auraient assez de puissance pour au moins gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que la potion agisse sur les blessés. Après ils pourraient tenter une fuite…

Et en même temps l'ordre leur proposait non pas la prison mais une coopération. Ce serait une aide bien venue si Edward pouvait être sûr des intentions qu'il y avait derrière. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kanda il vit bien que le kendoka était contre l'idée. Mugen toujours armé et pointé vers Link. Il avait beau fanfaronner plus tôt, il ne menaçait pas réellement le général. Lavi quant à lui semblait plus mitigé. Après tout il s'était joint à leur groupe sans en avoir le choix. Que ce soit eux ou l'ordre ne devait pas changer grand-chose pour lui. Quant à Allen il savait déjà parfaitement ses sentiments sur l'organisation. Maintenant que l'Apocryphos n'était plus dans ses rangs, il y avait plus de chance qu'Allen veuille retourner chez lui. Dans sa maison.

Edward soupira doucement.

« Je suppose que vous ne nous laisserez pas le temps d'en discuter entre nous ? demanda Edward.

-Il n'y a pas à discuter, trancha Link. Vous venez avec nous de gré ou de force.

-Et quel genre de traitement vous nous réservait une fois là-bas ?

-Tout dépend de votre réponse.

-Nous avons des blessés qui nécessitent des soins. »

Edward sentit la convergence des regards vers lui. Il entendit de nouveau des froissements dans la tente pourtant il n'accorda son attention à personne. Il avait apprit à jouer le serpent lui aussi. Même s'ils se rendaient alors il y aurait toujours un moyen de fuir. Pour cela il fallait que les sorciers gardent leur baguette. Et pour cela il valait mieux jouer leur jeu pour le moment. D'autant plus qu'il voulait réellement avoir l'avis d'Allen avant qu'une décision soit prise. C'était lui le noyau central de leur plan. Rien ne se ferait sans lui. Si un avis avait du poids c'était le sien.

« Nous avons une infirmerie spécialisée, répondit rapidement Tiedoll en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir qu'aucune information ne sera gratuite.

-A quoi tu joues ?! s'énerva finalement Kanda.

-Même si nous les battons ici, dans combien de temps penses-tu que d'autres arriveront ? Nous n'aurons pas le temps de les semer.

-Et alors ? »

Edward tourna son regard vers lui et Kanda arrêta presque sa phrase. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Kanda pour savoir si son message était réellement passé mais en tout cas le kendoka n'ajouta rien. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient le temps de fuir mais il ne voulait pas abaisser ses cartes devant ces gens tant qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« Bien nous allons ranger nos affaires dans ce cas. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de civière. Nous allons utiliser les nôtres. »

Edward rentra dans la tente, non sans un dernier regard pour les deux autres. Mieux valait que personne ne voit réellement l'intérieur de cette tente. A peine rentré, il fut directement sollicité par les sorciers. Rien qu'à leur regard Edward comprit combien ils étaient anxieux.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron en chuchotis.

-Pour l'instant c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. Gardons tout de même une porte de sorte grâce au transplannage. Cachez les baguettes de Drago et Hermione avec les vôtres. On ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on devra les utiliser.

-Et pour la tente ? reprit Harry.

-Je faire un sac assez grand pour la contenir mais il faudra la démonter à la main. Rangez tout magiquement maintenant. »

Rapidement les sorciers acceptèrent le plan. Au final Edward fit trois sacs. Un pour la tente, un pour leur machine et ses plans, et un dernier pour les vivres. Normalement tout était rangé magiquement mais il voulait que les membres de la congrégation se pose le moins de question possible sur la magie. Puis finalement ils sortirent un à un chaque blessé. La potion n'avait pas eu le temps de faire effet sur les blessés. Ou bien elle n'avait pas marché du tout mais maintenant c'était moins grave. Ils pourraient être pris en charge à la congrégation de l'ombre.

Kanda les regardait faire d'un air strict. Il n'approuvait définitivement pas sa solution et Edward pouvait ressentir des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'intensité de son regard sur sa nuque. Il ne reviendrait pourtant pas sur sa décision.

C'est dans cette ambiance pesante que se fit le voyage du retour. Ils purent cependant utiliser l'arche de façon plus conventionnel que ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois. Sans même avoir besoin d'Allen. Il devait y avoir tout une organisation autour pour ne pas que n'importe qui puisse s'en servir. Cependant Edward ne se pencha pas sur la question. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une large pièce où attendait déjà des infirmières qui prirent en charge les blessés.

Cependant Edward comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas si invités que ça à la congrégation. Tout le monde fut plus ou moins obliger de suivre le pas. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les mêmes quartiers. Blessés comme bien portant. Un lit était disponible pour tout le monde mais il avait pu voir un bon verrou sur la porte côté extérieur. Link se posta devant la sortit et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

« Nous allons organiser une rencontre avec les Grands maréchaux. C'est avec eux que vous allez devoir négocier. Je vous pris de bien vouloir attendre ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit organisé.

-Sérieux ? protesta Lavi.

-Ne commencez pas vos gamineries Junior.

-Appelle-moi Bookman, si tu tiens vraiment à utiliser des titres. »

Link ouvrit légèrement plus les yeux. Il était visiblement surpris, signe qu'il avait comprit où voulait en venir Lavi.

« De toute façon des gardes seront postés devant l'entrée de cette pièce. Ainsi que le général Sokaro. Ne lui faites pas le plaisir de désobéir. Sur ce. »

Il fit un bref mouvement de tête avant de se détourner et refermer la porte derrière. Edward eut un petit soupire puis posa son regard sur les infirmières qui s'activaient. Ron n'avait même pas écouté, son regard anxieux dirigé totalement vers Hermione. Harry haussa simplement les épaules lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Moyashi va te tuer. »

Kanda se laissa tomber agilement assit sur ce qu'il avait surement déclarer comme son lit. A vrai dire c'était ce qu'Edward redoutait le plus.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? »

La voix rauque d'Allen s'éleva, coupant ainsi l'atmosphère tendu qui avait commencé à s'installer. Soulagé de le voir enfin conscient Edward n'hésita pas avant de le rejoindre et de l'aider à se redresser correctement. Ce n'est qu'une fois le dos contre le mur qu'il ajouta.

« Et je m'appelle Allen, BaKanda.

-Allen, comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry qui lui aussi s'était rapproché.

-Complètement vidé.

-Laissez-moi voir ça, intervint une infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce que… »

Allen cligna des yeux mais se laissa faire tel une marionnette. Son regard passa rapidement sur le décor avant de se poser sur Edward. Celui-ci se mordit légèrement la lèvre mais soutint l'orage qu'il sentait venir.

« Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

-A la congrégation.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Ne t'agite pas ainsi. »

Allen se calma comme par réflexe, un éclair de crainte passa dans son regard alors qu'il obéissait à l'infirmière. La colère revint pourtant rapidement lorsque son attention se porta de nouveau vers Edward.

« Je vais t'expliquer mais la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu as détruit l'Apocryphos. »

Allen sembla un moment surpris puis finalement il hocha la tête comme si un lointain souvenir lui revenait. Edward sentait bien tous les regards sur eux. Peut-être hormis celui de Ron.

« Et si nous sommes ici, c'est qu'ils nous ont retrouver alors que vous étiez tous les quatre dans le coma. »

L'information sembla en faire remonter d'autre et la colère se changea momentanément en inquiétude. Sa tête se tourna de nouveau dans tous les sens pour finalement voir les quatre autres sur les lits à côté de lui. Cependant l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui mit une main en face de son visage.

« Nous nous occupons d'eux Allen-kun. J'espère que tu ne doutes pas de nous.

-Non, finit-il par avouer doucement. Comment est-ce qu'ils vont ?

-On ne dirait pas que les brûlures n'ont qu'une journée. Elles ont déjà miraculeusement bien cicatrisées. »

Edward fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Sa potion devait marcher finalement. Bientôt ils devraient tous être sur pied maintenant. Il regarda vers Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire et hocha de la tête.

« Tant mieux, soupira finalement Allen. Vous n'avez pas pu fuir ?

-Avec autant de blessé ? remarqua l'infirmière. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Nous aurions certainement pu mais ici au moins ils seront soignés…

-Et ?

-Et je voulais savoir ce qu'ils voulaient nous proposer… et avoir ton avis sur la question.

-Il a raison Allen, soutint finalement Harry.

-On a fait tout ça pour toi. On ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à ta place.

-Mais…

-A Poudlard, tu m'as rappelé que nos agissements ne touchent jamais que nous et qu'il ne faut pas refusé une main tendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils ne nous ont pas réellement emprisonné. Ils nous ont proposé de venir.

-C'était un ultimatum plus qu'autre chose, cru bon de préciser Lavi.

-Qui vous l'a proposé ? »

Le nouveau Bookman eut une petite grimace et Edward ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant.

« C'est Howard Link qui nous l'a proposé.

-Link ? demanda Allen d'une voix blanche. Il… Il est vivant ? »

Ses yeux rougirent alors que l'émotion submergeait son visage. Edward constata avec amertume qu'il en était jaloux. Pour réussir à produire autant d'émotion chez Allen, Link lui était assurément proche. Son visage se crispa encore un peu plus. Une peur irrationnel enfla en lui. Il venait de mettre Allen en colère alors qu'un fantôme de son passé refaisait surface. Et s'il le quittait pour l'autre ? C'était totalement absurde de penser comme ça. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Allen, peu importait qu'il soit en colère ou non… mais…

Et si ?

« C'est le cas, articula-t-il difficilement. Alors avec la mort de l'Apocryphos, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait au moins laissé une chance à la congrégation de s'expliquer. »

Allen ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il n'eut même pas de réponse, ce qui n'arrangea rien à ses pensés du moment.

« Bien Allen-kun, il te faut juste un peu de repos. Tu as dû te surmener, gronda l'infirmière. Reste tranquille et tu devrais pouvoir bouger correctement d'ici demain.

-Et eux ? demanda Ron précipitament. Quand es-ce qu'ils pourront…

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Leur récupération va bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu voir. A ce rythme-là. Peut-être demain ou bien dans une ou deux heures. Bon je vous laisse, vous avez apparemment des choses importantes à vous dire. »

Le sorcier sembla clairement soulagé et se laissa finalement glisser contre le mur à côté du lit d'Hermione. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un petit sourire se figeait sur ses lèvres. L'infirmière avait beau dire mais Allen ne semblait toujours pas assez concentré pour parler. Contrit Edward voulu reculer mais il lui saisi le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Tu as bien fait. »

Il aurait dû être heureux de ce constat mais son sentiment était bien plus mitigé que ça. Était-ce le fait que Link était en vie qui avait fait pencher la balance plus qu'autre chose pour Allen ? Il ne saurait pas sans poser la question. Encore une fois il se rendait compte de combien la Vérité pouvait finalement être effrayante.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: discussion avec les Grands Maréchaux


	48. La congrégation

Hey minna-san. Je suis enfin sous la neige! On a eu un super tempête la semaine dernière , ça fait plaisir. Bref concernant le chapitre de la semaine, une longue discussion avec les grandes instances de la congrégation.

Avalon-curse: Je fais quand même quelques clins d'oeil à l'oeuvre orignal et puis en effet ça me paraît logique que Tiedoll vienne chercher son adorable disciple dès qu'ils savent où il est. pour moi, pour qu'Ed se rende à la congrégation il fallait une situation comme celle-là, sinon il n'y aurait même pas réfléchit. C'est vrai que dans le manga on voit pas trop les grand maréchaux malgré qu'ils soient ceux qui sont le plus placé, et je trouve ça dommage... Mais t'inquiète Leverrier sera là aussi. C'est vrai qu'Allen ne pourra jamais trahir Ed mais ça il le sait pas lui. Après tout ça fait qu'un an qu'il connait Allen. C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi envi de faire les retrouvaille entre Allen et Link et qu'il y assiste eheh.

Arya39: Si c'est bien dans la montre d'argent qu'Harry fait la comparaison entre Ed et Link, et Blaise le suit dans son raisonnement faisant "paniqué" Ed. Je vois que tu t'es déjà fait ton petit scénario mdr. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'Allen veut et peut aussi facilement quitter la congrégation? En tout cas ne meurt pas étouffée sous tes chats, ce serait triste. J'espère pour toi qu'ils ont choppé toutes les souris.

Elogane: Malheureusement la jalousie ne se contrôle pas et Ed va le découvrir. Ca aurait pu être Cross, mais non, je voulais les faire revenir à la congrégation à un moment donné. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était autant le chaos dans les chapitres précédent.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous.

* * *

Link revint peu après midi. On leur avait gracieusement offert de quoi manger mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim. Cela s'intensifia lorsqu'Allen leur avoua qu'il pourrait y avoir du sérum de vérité à l'intérieur des plats. Ce serait en effet mal jouer de dévoiler leurs cartes maintenant. Si bien que seul Ron et Lavi mangèrent. Ron ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer d'un repas. Il prétexta que de toute façon il ne quitterait pas Hermione. Lavi serait quant à lui présent en temps que Bookman, il ne participerait pas réellement à la conversation. De toute façon Link leur apprit rapidement que seul deux personnes maximum pourraient participer.

« Et bien Ed et Allen devraient y aller. »

Harry avait vite réagit, ce qui ne permit pas au doute de s'installer entre eux. Dans un sens Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Puis Lavi voulu intervenir :

« Hey Deux Verrues, je viens en temps que Bookman.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de vague, si c'est réellement le cas. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Je m'en voudrais de désobéir à ceux qui sont courageusement venu nous libérer avec Jiji. »

Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa phrase mais une ironie bien sombre que personne ne loupa. La tension se fit plus opaque dans la pièce même si Link ne semblait pas avoir été mis mal à l'aise. Puis finalement se fut la voix hésitante d'Allen qui reprit.

-Link ? C'est bien toi ? On m'a dit qu'on t'avait tué.

-Et bien « on » s'est manifestement trompé.

-Sérieusement ?! reprit sarcastiquement Lavi. Toute la congrégation s'est trompée ? Komui tiendrait mal son registre ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt important, contra Ron.

-Est-ce pour ça que Maître Zu est mort ? demanda Kanda à brûle-pourpoint. Il a utilisé ça ?

-Ca quoi ? demanda Edward.

-Si cela peut mettre fin à cette discussion stérile, oui c'est le cas.

-Ca quoi ? redemanda Edward.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Walker pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y. »

Link se détourna et invita Edward et Allen à le suivre. Edward observa quelques secondes Allen mais ce dernier semblait pouvoir tenir debout sans problème. Il avança même rapidement sans montrer le moindre besoin d'aide. Alors ils suivirent simplement Link. Lavi leur emboîta le pas restant tout de même derrière eux, un air concentré sur le visage. Edward se pencha doucement vers le blandinet pour lui murmurer :

« Ne me contredit pas, s'il te plait. Quoi que je puisse dire. »

Allen hocha de la tête, mentir ne devait pas être vraiment un problème pour lui de toute façon, mais Edward voulait en être sûr. Si leur discours divergeait alors ils se tireraient une balle dans le pied et la congrégation ne manquerait pas d'utiliser ça à leur avantage.

« Il n'y aura que les Grand Maréchaux ? demanda calmement Allen.

-Le superviseur Komui et le secrétaire Leverrier seront là aussi. Un message a été envoyé aux différents directeurs de branche. Ceux pouvant se libérer seront là.

-Bak-san…

-Sera là. »

Bak était un nom inconnu à Edward mais si Allen prenait le soin de le mentionner c'est qu'il était important. Que ce soit positif ou négatif. Il était quelqu'un à surveiller pendant les premières minutes. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Allen était stressé et ça se voyait. C'était pourquoi il voulait être celui qui parlait. Cependant une fois devant tous les regards posés sur lui, Edward se sentit étrangement oppressé. Il connaissait qu'un seul véritable allié ici et n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Qui pouvait bien être Komui parmi tous ces gens ?

« Bien il me semble que tout le monde est enfin arrivé. »

Edward se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre acerbement à cette remarque. Ils n'avaient pas décidé de l'heure à laquelle ils pouvaient arriver. Il casa donc l'homme qui venait de parler dans la catégorie des opposants.

« Nous sommes donc tous rassemblés ici pour décider des conditions pour lesquelles Allen Walker et son groupe pourront revenir dans les rangs de la congrégation de l'ombre.

-Je ne pense pas, non, contredit directement Edward en croisant les bras. Nous sommes là pour voir si nous avons un intérêt à partager nos informations avec vous. Si la conversation finit par tourner en rond je n'aurais aucun scrupule à simplement vous laissez tomber. »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid et des regards furent échangés. La tension monta encore d'un cran et un sourire désobligeant se forma sur les lèvres du premier homme ayant parlé.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous pourriez…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, nous n'aurons aucun mal à quitter cet endroit si nous en voyons le besoin. Il n'est pas la peine de tenter de nous intimider aussi ridiculement. Maintenant je suppose que vous avez déjà parlé entre vous de ce que vous comptez faire de nous. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici.

-Secrétaire Leverrier, je vais reprendre la parole à partir d'ici, reprit un autre homme. Enchanté je suis Komui Lee, vous êtes bien Edward Elric.

-C'est en effet le cas. »

Au moins maintenant Edward était fixé sur les deux hommes qu'il devait surveiller pendant cette réunion.

« C'est aussi bon de te revoir en vie Allen, ainsi que maître de toi-même, celui-ci hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire. L'inspecteur Link nous a rapporté il y a quelques jours que vous avez visiblement un plan pour contrer celui du Comte.

-C'est en effet le cas.

-Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'un non exorciste pense pouvoir faire contre le Comte, s'interposa la seule femme de l'assemblée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être exorciste pour comprendre son but, répartit Edward. Et si je ne m'abuse c'est bien vous, qui n'êtes pas exorcistes, qui prenez les décisions ici. Ne jouez pas les hypocrites.

-Que savez-vous sur le Comte ? demanda un autre homme blond coiffé d'un béret.

-Je connais son but, à partir de là j'ai conjecturé avec fe Bookman et mes propres connaissances de comment il allait faire.

-Quel est ce but ? reprit Komui.

-Prendre la place de Dieu dans ce monde pour y imposer son propre système.

-Il veut tuer Dieu ? s'inquiéta un autre homme.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Dieu ne peut pas être tuer, sinon l'univers s'écroulerait. Le Comte le sait bien lui. Il veut juste couper Ses liens avec ce monde pour prendre sa place.

-Sous-entendrais-tu qu'il existe plusieurs monde ? remarqua Leverrier sur la défensive.

-Je ne le sous-entends pas. C'est ainsi. Et celui que vous prenez pour Dieu est au milieu de ces mondes pour en maintenir l'équilibre.

-C'est ridicule.

-Vous êtes prêt à croire en Dieu mais pas que celui-ci gère une multitude de monde ? »

Le ton sec d'Edward amena un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Le véritable fond du problème n'avait même pas encore été amené que déjà ils avaient des doutes sur ce qu'il disait. Dans un sens il pouvait comprendre. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques temps de ça que son monde n'était pas le seul mais qu'il en existait une multitude de similaire…

Il les regarda sans broncher le temps que quelqu'un ose reprendre la parole. Les accuser de douter de Dieu semblait les avoir réellement chamboulé. Ce fut finalement Komui qui reprit la parole bien que plus prudemment que la dernière fois.

« Quelles preuves peux-tu apporter pour étayer ton histoire ?

-De tangible ? Aucune, mais Bookman pourra très bien appuyer mes déductions, si vous doutez de ma paroles.

-Comment pourrait-on ne pas douter alors que vous venez ainsi nous imposer votre vision des choses ?!

-Je vous rappelle que c'est la congrégation qui est venu nous chercher parce que justement nous savons quoi faire. Nous sommes venus parce que coopérer pourrais s'avérer être un bonus, pas pour que vous doutiez de chacun de nos mots. Vous avez voulu de cette situation maintenant assumez jusqu'au bout le fait que vous êtes dépendants des informations que nous voulons partager avec vous.

-Edward, coupa calmement Allen. Si tu continuais simplement tes explications.

-Oui tu as raison mais avant ça je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire de toi et de Kanda si nous acceptons de travailler avec eux.

-Et bien ils sont tous les deux des traites, reprit l'un des Grands Maréchaux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, s'exclama le chef de branche blond. Walker a fuit sous la demande de l'inspecteur Link parce qu'une menace en voulait à sa vie.

-Peu importe il n'aurait jamais dû rester en vadrouille si longtemps.

-Si je suis resté aussi longtemps à l'écart de la congrégation c'était pour trouver une solution. Solution avec laquelle je reviens maintenant.

-Sauf que comme le dit si fort votre ami depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas ici de votre plein gré.

-Si je peux de nouveau travailler sereinement avec la congrégation de l'ombre alors j'en serais soulagé. Cependant si votre décision est de me remettre en prison alors je ne resterai pas, si c'est là où vous voulez en venir, trancha Allen.

-Vous étiez en prison dans un premier temps pour avoir désobéi aux ordres, remarqua Leverrier.

-Mais maintenant que Kanda est lui aussi de retour et qu'il n'y a plus aucun quiproquo vis-à-vis de l'inspecteur Link, le tableau est redevenu vierge, tenta Komui.

-Vierge, s'exclama Leverrier. Certainement pas.

-Et alors que proposez-vous secrétaire. Laissez repartir deux exorcistes maintenant ne serait pas en notre avantage, remarqua justement un autre Grand Maréchal.

-Je ne demande pas de traitement de faveur, je veux juste reprendre ma place d'exorciste pour sauver notre monde.

-Et je ne vois pas de raison de le lui refuser, reprit Komui. Que le plan d'Elric soit juste ou non, nous aurons tous beaucoup plus de chances de réussir en s'entraidant. »

Edward hocha doucement de la tête, bien qu'il soit pratiquement sûr de la finalité son propre plan, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les paroles du Superviseur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Allen comptait beaucoup sur lui pour cette réunion. Il était clairement de leur côté sans sembler jouer double jeu. Il l'accepta donc pleinement comme allié.

« Notre but n'est pas de saboté la congrégation mais d'arrêter le Comte, ajouta-t-il finalement.

-Puis-je savoir votre intérêt dans tout ça, demanda le deuxième maréchal à avoir parlé.

-Mon intérêt ? il tourna doucement la tête vers Allen qui le regardait aussi puis eut un sourire. Au départ il s'agissait juste d'un échange entre la Vérité… entre Dieu et moi. Au final il m'a complètement roulé mais je me sens complètement incapable de simplement rentrer chez moi et abandonner Allen. Si je suis resté c'est pour l'aider à sauver son monde.

-En dépit du danger de l'entreprise ?

-Si je n'en étais pas capable, alors Dieu ne m'aurait pas mis sur sa route. »

De nouveaux regards furent échangés. Mettre tout ça sur le dos de la Vérité, de leur Dieu, semblait bien plus efficace que tout les argumentations qu'il pourrait faire. C'était un peu comme dans toutes les religions chez lui. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun dieu intéressant. Lui ne pouvait se contenté d'un miracle divin. Il lui fallait une explication logique.

Il fit un sourire à Allen qui lui rendit bien plus faiblement. Il remarqua alors les Grands Maréchaux parlaient entre eux. Leverrier semblait être en train de bouillir intérieurement mais son regard était intensément posé sur Allen. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son attitude mais Edward n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Bien, reprit finalement un des Grands Maréchaux. Nous acceptons de reprendre Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda dans nos rangs en temps qu'exorciste. Votre groupe pourra rester en soutient à la congrégation. Et bien sûr vous pourrez revenir vous aussi Bookman junior.

-Bookman seulement suffira, fit Lavi ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois alors que l'homme hocha gravement de la tête.

-Cependant il va nous falloir plus d'information sur ce que vous voulez faire.

-Vous dites que le Comte veut prendre la place de Dieu ? reprit un deuxième Maréchal.

-C'est en effet le cas, répondit finalement Edward en hochant de la tête. Il compte réaliser un rituel, où tous les Noah seront nécessaires, pour lui conférer le pouvoir d'un dieu.

-Comment cela N

-Avant tout vous devez savoir que l'univers, peu importe où vous êtes, est régi par un système d'échange équivalent. Rien ne peut être créé du néant et pour obtenir quelque chose il faut sacrifier quelque chose de valeur équivalente. Dieu lui-même est soumis aux contraintes qu'il a instauré c'est ainsi qu'il peut préserver la vie sans devenir un tyran parce que Dieu n'est pas bon, il est impartial.

-Mais…

-C'est cette impartialité qui a fait sombrer le Comte dans la folie. Il a donc décidé de prendre sa place et gérer ce monde a sa place. Cependant le Comte n'a été exposé qu'à un seul type d'échange équivalent sur lequel il va baser son système pour gérer ce monde. L'échange d'âme. C'est pourquoi il a besoin du Quatorzième Noah. L'âme du 14ème est celle qui montera l'âme du Comte au niveau supérieur de l'évolution, non loin de celui de Dieu.

-Dans ce cas ne serait-il pas plus simple de tuer le 14ème, proposa la femme de la réunion.

-Non, ce ne serait que repousser l'échéance. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les âmes des Noah se réincarnent, dénigra Edward.

-Peut-être que…

-Non, c'est le Comte qui est à la base de ces retours, sans le tuer lui, alors ils reviendront toujours et nous ne sommes pas sûr que le prochain 14ème veuille bien coopérer avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Komui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'Allen a dominé sa part de Noah. C'est grâce à ça que nous pourrons vaincre le Comte.

-Comment ? redemanda la femme.

-Pour rejoindre les cieux le Comte devra fusionner avec l'âme du 14ème. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sera le plus faible. Allen pourra alors lui donner le coup de grâce. Le problème étant que le Crown clown ne suffira pas. Il n'aura pas assez de puissance. Le Comte est devenu trop fort.

-Un général pourrait peut-être, commença le chef de branche blond qui devait être Bak maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Non, trancha Edward. Quand je dis qu'elle manque de puissance, c'est de beaucoup de puissance. Une innocence seule ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est interrompre le rituel. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin du cœur.

-Le cœur ?

-C'est un catalyseur à innocence. Celui qui l'utilise pourra concentrer le pouvoir de chaque innocence présente dans son rayon d'action. Qu'elles aient un compatible ou non.

-Donc vous proposez de laisser une arme aussi dangereuse à quelqu'un qui nous a déjà trahi et qui est à moitié Noah ? demanda soudainement Leverrier.

-Oui c'est exactement ce que je demande. »

Edward leva dignement la tête et soutint le regard du secrétaire.

« La question n'est à se poser que si nous trouvons un jour le cœur, posa doucement Komui pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus à la congrégation. Je pense avoir un moyen de traquer les innocences mais vous avez beaucoup plus de moyen que nous.

-Traquer les innocences ? reprit Bak abasourdit.

-J'ai mis au point un détecteur d'innocence avec Johnny Jill. Grace à ça nous pourrons découvrir des innocences avant qu'elles ne s'activent d'elle-même. Même si je pense que l'innocence du cœur doit déjà avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Une innocence aussi précieuse ne resterait pas longtemps inactive, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Il y a de grandes chances que si, approuva Komui.

-Mais si vos trouveurs s'équipent de petit radar à innocence ils pourront même débusquer cette personne.

-Ce radar marche-t-il réellement ? demanda la femme.

-Nous en étions en période de test avant que vous nous trouviez mais les premiers résultats étaient déjà plutôt positifs.

-Il faut avouer que ce serait un grand plus pour nous, déclara un des Grand Maréchaux.

-Et bien maintenant la balle est dans votre camp. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

-Acceptez-vous de nous laisser délibérer ? »

Edward plissa les yeux mais finalement accepta la demande des Maréchaux. Ils n'avaient pas fait réellement preuve d'hostilité envers eux jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient juste sur la réserve, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Alors Link les raccompagna jusqu'à leur infirmerie personnel.

La réunion avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'à leur retour ils trouvent les trois blessés réveillés. Edward laissa échappé un soupire de soulagement. Sa potion avait finalement marché. Harry était en train de leur expliquer la situation alors que Ron couvait complètement Hermione. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers eux mais il ne pu que leur renvoyer une moue mitigée. Contre tout attente ce fut Lavi qui reprit la parole en premier. Il avait été tellement silencieux jusque là qu'Edward l'avait presque oublié.

« Je dirais qu'ils ont plutôt géré. Leverrier était remonté mais Komui avait lui aussi des bons arguments. Les Grand Maréchaux ne semblaient pas vraiment contre l'idée de s'allié.

-J'espère pour toi Allen, déclara finalement Hermione.

-Nous verrons bien, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire. Et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai encore la nausée, avoua Johnny, mais d'après le rapport des infirmières je crois comprendre que c'est un mal pour un bien.

-Ta potion était plutôt réussie Elric, approuva Drago. Mais si tu n'ajoutes pas de poussière d'algues noir, les effets secondaires sont plutôt désastreux.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, remarqua Edward. Il n'y avait rien à propos d'algues dans le livre.

-Bien sûr c'est un conseil de… »

Drago s'arrêta dans sa phrase, visiblement mal à l'aise de citer la personne dont venait ce conseil. Ron retroussa le nez et les deux autres sorciers prirent une mine contrite signe qu'ils savaient qui était en cause. Les autres ne demandèrent rien, ce n'était pas des plus important de toute façon. Au final ils étaient là, sain et sauf, et surtout ensemble. Ils étaient donc aux mieux de leur capacité si quelque chose devait arriver.

* * *

Prochain chapitre:La réponse des maréchaux, travail sur le détecteur, rencontre des autres exorcistes.


	49. La congrégation 2

Hey minna-san. Le soleil et la chaleur sont de retour, c'est trop bien! Bref concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, l'histoire avance pas tant que ça mais je voulais mettre en avant les relations entre personnages. Donc si vous êtes attentives (attentifs?) il y a des petits clins d'oeil un peu partout qui font un point sur ce que chacun ressent, du point de vue d'Ed bien sûr.

Avalon-curse: Je pense que ce chapitre va te faire un peu le même effet que le dernier, mais pas avec les mêmes objectifs... bref je me comprends et tu comprendras quand tu liras mdr. Comme il le dit Ed a aussi apprit à gérer cegenre de chose dans l'armée et il avait conscience que ce serait tendu pour Allen de faire entendre sa voix. Pour Link et Allen ça vient, calme-toi ^^.

Arya39: Oui, ce sont des barbares pour les croyant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Ed utilise le nom de Dieu et pas de Vérité. Pour pas trop les effrayer. Je voulais mettre "feu" mais le "u" n'est visiblement pas passé ^^". C'est bien elle ets pour la cohabitation animal ^^". Je d'accord ls mondes parallèles c'est le bien! Courage avec les garçons, ils vont revenir bientôt, non? Il recommence à faire beau et chaud. Et aussi pour Effet papillon.

Elogane: Bien sûr que Ed il gère mouahahaha. Leverrier ne changera pas, malheureusement. T4inquiète les chapitres vont un peu se poser maintenant qu'ils sont dans une organisation plus grande. Déjà ils vont plus avoir à fuir tout ce qui existe mdr.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde

* * *

« Alors, je vous présente des exorcistes de la congrégation. Lenalee Lee, Marie Noise et Timothy Hearst. »

Allen était un peu gêné en leur présentant les membres les plus importants de son organisation. Les maréchaux avaient mis un peu plus de deux jours à se décider mais finalement une collaboration pouvait commencer. Chacun était plus ou moins sous réserve. D'ailleurs les présentations commençaient maintenant. Kanda avait déserté, Johnny avait dû se rendre à la section scientifique, il ne restait donc qu'Allen et Lavi pour leur faire visiter l'endroit. C'était dans la cafétéria qu'ils avaient rencontré les autres exorcistes. Ils devaient au courant de leur retour mais Lanalee s'était presque jetée sur Allen lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

« Miranda et Kro-chan sont en mission ? demanda Lavi.

-Oui, répondit Lenalee après les avoir salués.

-C'est vraiment tout votre effectif en exorciste ? demanda Edward.

-Plus trois généraux, c'est le cas, avoua Allen.

-Et bien je pensais faire quelques heures en labo mais finalement je vais devoir plaidoyer pour qu'on prenne part aux missions plus rapidement.

-Prendre part aux missions ? reprit Marie. Mais vous n'êtes pas exorciste.

-Non, c'est vrai mais je peux détruire des Akuma, déclara Edward. Et Harry ?

-Et bien je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire avant mais la formule qu'on a mise au point avec Malefoy marche.

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen avec espoir.

-Je l'ai testé pendant que tu te battais contre l'Apocryphos. En tout cas l'Akuma a été détruit mais je ne sais pas si l'âme a été sauvée. Je suis désolé. »

Allen fit un petit sourire contrit alors que les autres exorcistes restaient surpris. Edward n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'ils pouvaient combattre des Akuma ou bien parce qu'ils voulaient se battre à la manière d'Allen.

« Si vous pouvez battre des Akuma alors personne ne vous empêchera de partir en mission. »

La question venait d'être tranchée par Link. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté une seule fois Allen depuis leur retour ici, reprenant visiblement son ancienne surveillance. Cela avait été le seul caprice de Leverrier alors Komui lui avait passé. Cependant cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Edward qui voyait son temps avec Allen fortement diminué. A vrai dire il n'avait pas encore pu se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. C'était frustrant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir grandir sa graine de jalousie. Surtout que cela ne semblait poser aucun problème au blandinet.

« Et bien nous serons peut-être amener à faire équipe, dit Lenalee d'une façon un peu trop enjouée. Faisons du bon travail.

-Leurs méthodes sont peut-être peu orthodoxes mais ils savent ce qu'ils font, assura finalement Lavi avec le sourire. Allen tu devrais continuer ta visite.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Est-ce que je peux me permettre une question ? demanda timidement Hermione.

-Oui vas-y, encouragea Allen après avoir consulté les autres du regard.

-Quel âge as-tu Timothy ?

-J'ai 10 ans, déclara-t-il fièrement. Et je suis déjà un super exorciste. »

En soit plus jeune que lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'armée. Edward aurait dû se sentir choqué comme Hermione en ce moment mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Au moins Tiothy semblait consentant. Du coin de l'œil il pu voir Hermione se retenir pour ne pas avoir une réaction trop vive. Allen activa donc le mouvement et ce ne fut que loin des autres que la sorcière se lâcha :

« Il est bien trop jeune.

-Malheureusement l'innocence ne choisi pas l'âge. Timothy a été victime de l'avarie de son père et du désespoir de la congrégation, avoua Allen avec difficulté.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, contra Lavi. Il a survécu à la première année dans l'ordre. C'est qu'il a assez de ressource pour survivre encore un moment.

-C'est ce que Kanda disait, remarqua Allen.

-Je crois qu'il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce genre de chose.

-Surement, oui.

-Si les exorcistes choisis renoncent à leur devoir alors personne ne pourra protéger notre monde, remarqua Link. Sans compter que l'innocence n'aime pas les fuyards.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'innocence a une volonté propre, vous comprenez pourquoi, non ? fit sarcastiquement Lavi. Elle puni ceux qui ne remplissent pas leur devoir.

-J'ai vu une innocence engloutir son propriétaire, déclara Allen.

-Je suppose que les innocences aussi veulent avoir un sens dans ce monde. »

Allen hocha de la tête et Hermione ne trouva rien à redire bien que son visage était toujours marqué d'une certaine tristesse. Pendant leur guerre ils n'avaient pas pu voir les ravages qu'elle faisait sur le côté. Ils étaient partis avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Combien d'enfant sans parent ? Combien de parent devant enterrer leurs enfants ? La guerre prend toujours plus qu'elle ne veut bien donner.

« Nous sommes à la section scientifique. C'est ici que tu vas travailler avec les ingénieurs de la congrégation, déclara soudain Allen d'une voix qui voulait faire repartir une meilleure ambiance. Normalement Johnny devrait être par ici.

-Allen !

-Allen ? »

Une rumeur commença a monter et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent encerclé de scientifique. Prit de cours le petit groupe recula prudemment mais ils étaient beaucoup trop à se presser contre eux. Les questions fusaient en tout sens dans un vacarme incompréhensible. Même Link n'arrivait pas à faire revenir un tant soit peu de calme.

Finalement après des salutations mouvementés, montrant combien Allen avait manqué à la congrégation, ils purent se déplacer dans les bureaux jusqu'à retrouver celui dans lequel travailait Johnny. Ce dernier était assit à genoux par terre et semblait être la victime d'une réprimande depuis un moment maintenant.

« Ano… Reevers-san ? »

Le silence se fit et l'équipe qui faisant semblant de travailler à côté se tourna d'un même homme vers eux.

« Oh Allen, Lavi. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama finalement Reevers avec un grand sourire. Et enchanté de vous connaître pour les autres.

-Nous de même, répondit Hermione, se faisant porte parole.

-On m'a dit que Kanda était de retour aussi.

-Hum Kanda est parti dès qu'il a pu.

-L'inverse m'aurait étonné. De toute façon je doute que son innocence est besoin de réparation.

-Quand est-il de vous ? demanda soudainement une voix derrière qu'Edward reconnu comme celle de Komui. Avez-vous besoin de mon extrême génie pour une réparation ?

-Mon innocence va très bien, renseigna Allen en se rapprochant de lui visiblement inquiet.

-A vrai dire la mienne est dans un sal état, avoua Lavi.

-Alors vous réparez réellement les innocences ? demanda Edward.

-En effet, il faut bien les garder au meilleur de leurs capacités si on veut rendre la tâche plus facile à nos exorcistes.

-Tout le monde, reprit Allen, voici Komui Lee le superviseur de la congrégation.

-Ca fait quoi un superviseur ? demanda Ron.

-Et bien il gère la congrégation. C'est lui qui envoie les exorcistes en mission et la logistique. Mais Komui-san est aussi un scientifique. Malheureusement l'un des meilleur de l'ordre, leur apprit Allen.

-Comment ça malheureusement ? Que veux-tu dire par là Allen-kun ?! »

Personne ne répondit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment plus rassurant non plus. Cependant Edward s'avança un peu. Si Komui était celui qui gérait tout ici alors il était la meilleure personne à qui adresser sa requête.

« Komui-san, je dois vous informer que nous pouvons tous partir en mission.

-Partir en mission ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous pouvons tous nous battre contre les akuma.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Un akuma n'est pas n'importe quel ennemi.

-Quand bien même nous avons de quoi lutter efficacement contre eux.

-Vous n'êtes pas exorciste pourtant.

-Hey Komui, il a côtoyé celui qui est au milieu, et eux ils peuvent utiliser la magie, les aida Lavi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, reprit Harry. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que nous sommes ici, et nous avons déjà rencontré pas mal d'Akuma. Nous savons à quoi nous faisons face.

-Certainement mais…

-Et bien si ces jeunes gens nous proposent leur aide si activement je ne vois pas de raison de refuser. »

Derrière lui Edward sentit Allen se tendre. Il fit donc un petit pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de lui et à son grand soulagement Allen chercha le contact avec lui. Jusqu'à maintenant Allen avait été plutôt distant avec lui. Il pouvait comprendre après la réaction qu'avait eu Johnny. Visiblement montrer leur relation devant les personnes travaillant pour la congrégation était plus ou moins proscrit. Il pouvait comprendre mais il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à accepter. Sans compter l'omniprésence de Link à ses côtés.

« Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? »

La voix de Drago était glacial. Comme les autres sorciers il avait bien vu la réaction plutôt agressive des deux exorcistes. Rien n'incitait à faire confiance à cet homme.

« Je me présente, Malcolm C. Leverrier. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa chez les sorciers. Edward remarqua bien que cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Leverrier. Cependant ce dernier ne commenta pas. L'ambiance s'alourdit un peu et personne ne reprit la parole. Ce fut finalement le secrétaire qui reprit.

« Cependant Elric, il me semble que vous nous avez promis une machine révolutionnaire. Il ne serait pas judicieux de vous envoyer en mission avant de l'avoir. »

C'était pour ça qu'Allen ne le supportait pas. Leverrier était bel et bien comme il l'avait décrit. Il ne cherchait qu'un moyen pour gagner sa guerre, se moquant totalement des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il l'avait prouvé en seulement deux phrases. Faire des sacrifices peu importait, tant qu'on avait déjà retiré le maximum de la victime.

« Nous vous ferons examiner par Evlraska, déclara finalement Komui pour faire redescendre la tension.

-Qui est Evlaska ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle est la gardienne des innocences. C'est aussi une exorciste. Oh et Allen-kun, l'infirmière en chef m'a demandée de te dire que tu dois aller la voir dès que tu auras terminé ta visite.

-Elle veut me voir ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas. »

Allen baissa les yeux mal à l'aise. Sa main se leva de quelques millimètres avant de retomber. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à la blessure que lui avait infligée Kanda un an plus tôt. Cependant les présents comprirent aussi rapidement. Edward tourna finalement son regard vers lui, c'était une bonne chose si quelqu'un ici pouvait le soigner.

« J'ai aussi la clé de vos chambres.

-Et bien allons voir les chambres alors.

-Nous avons chacun la notre ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à la congrégation, s'amusa Lavi. Désolé les mecs. »

Edward savait bien qu'il ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui pourtant il avait l'air tout de même bien plus frustré que Ron. Ron et Hermione faisaient attention à ne pas trop s'étendre sur leur relation mais eux, n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Edward fronça les sourcils se rendant compte d'un coup qu'il devenait cynique envers ses amis qui n'avaient proprement rien fait. Il lâcha un petit soupire que bien sûr Allen entendit. Des fois Edward se demandait comment il faisait pour entendre aussi bien. Il fit signe que tout allait bien mais visiblement Allen n'était pas dupe. Il comprit pourtant que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

« Voici l'aile des chambres. Tout le personnel est logé ici.

-Tout le monde ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Lorsqu'on devient membre de l'ordre alors on lui appartient. Il y a trop de secret ici pour risquer de les voir sortir, leur apprit Allen.

-Ca me rappelle l'armée, remarqua Edward.

-C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Lavi. Sauf que cette armée est religieuse et qu'elle n'attaquera aucun pays.

-Je vois.

-Mais cet endroit est aussi notre maison, reprit Allen comme pour nuancer. C'est ici qu'on peut se revoir entre deux missions, c'est ici que nous sommes soignés. Ah et nous sommes nourris gratuitement. »

Effectivement ce dernier détail devait faire mouche pour Allen. A voir le regard de Ron c'était la même chose.

« Alors vous avez chacun une clé avec le numéro de votre chambre. Elles devraient se trouver dans ce couloir.

-Et la tienne Allen ? demanda Hermione en le voyant se stopper sur l'une des clés.

-Je suppose que… commença-t-il en se tournant vers Link.

-Oui, nous reprenons notre ancienne chambre.

-C'est pas vrai, tu le colles aussi la nuit ? s'exclama Ron.

-C'est une surveillance Weasley, elle serait inutile si Allen se retrouvait seul à un moment. »

A vrai dire Edward s'en était douté aussi mais en avoir la confirmation était encore plus agaçant. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment partageur. Surtout pas avec la personne qu'il aimait.

« Bon je vais aller voir l'infirmière en chef. Lavi tu peux les emmener à Evlaska.

-Je m'en charge.

-On se revoit plus tard et… »

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais son visage se crispa sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver les mots justes. Puis finalement il déclara :

« Evlaska n'est pas une ennemi. Ne l'attaquez pas. »

Edward fronça les sourcils de nouveau ne comprenant pas la mise ne garde. Cela semblait logique qu'elle n'était pas une ennemi. Il comprit mieux lorsqu'il la rencontra et subi ses méthodes invasives de renseignement. C'était un peu comme si elle sondait son âme et c'était clairement désagréable. Cependant comme promis à Allen il se retint de faire quoi ce soit. Les sorciers passèrent à leur tour. Si l'examen d'Harry, qui passa en premier, fut aussi long que le sien, celui-ci des autres se passa plutôt rapidement.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Komui qui les avait rejoint.

-Aussi intriguant que cela puisse être, ils ont en effet la capacité de combattre les Akuma sans avoir recours à l'innocence.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas, Komui. J'ai moi-même préféré ne pas en savoir plus. »

Le scientifique les jugea quelques secondes du regard puis haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour aider Allen, approuva Ron vivement. On ira jusqu'au bout. »

Un petit sourire fatigué orna les lèvres de l'homme. On sentait le soulagement et en même temps l'inquiétude dans ses traits. Cependant personne ne fit la remarque. Il était celui qui portait les décisions de la congrégation sur ses épaules. Il était celui qui envoyait les exorcistes en mission malgré ses sentiments personnels. Cette responsabilité devait être énorme.

« Vous êtes tous au courant pour Allen-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'il est la réincarnation du 14ème Noah ? demanda Drago avec une indiférence qui surpris Komui. Allen est trop honnête pour cacher ce genre de chose.

-Oui, je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus.

-Mais il est aussi votre meilleure chance de réussite », reprit-il sérieusement.

Edward renvoya un regard vers les autres sorciers, leur visage montrait clairement qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Drago. Rien que ça était une grande avancée. Même Ron n'avait pas ce regard dédaigneux qui ne le quittait jamais avant lorsqu'il s'adressait à Drago. C'était la preuve de leur évolution depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce monde. Harry avait même un petit sourire alors que son regard était braqué non pas sur Komui mais sur son interlocuteur. C'était suspect comme réaction mais Harry les avait laissé tranquille lorsqu'ils se tournaient autour avec Allen. Alors il ne se mêlerait pas non plus de sa relation.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour lui quand nous ne pouvions plus. Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il a rencontré des personnes aussi fiables que vous, Komui s'inclina légèrement en avant surprenant les sorciers.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour lui de toute façon, relativisa finalement Edward. A partir du moment où il s'est enfui avec l'arche il est devenu hors de votre atteinte. Même si vous auriez pu l'aider vous n'y seriez pas arrivé.

-Comment ça inaccessible.

-Vous me croirez si je vous le dis ?

-Je peux au moins essayer.

-Nous étions dans leur monde, désigna-t-il les sorciers. Un monde qui est parallèle à celui-là. »

Komui resta un moment sans réagir puis hocha doucement de la tête. Honnêtement surpris Edward eut tout de même un petit sourire. Il comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Allen lui faisait confiance. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien fait concernant sa mise en prison.

« Je vais aller rejoindre votre équipe scientifique. Johnny avait les plans de la machine mais je suis sûr qu'une explication supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop.

-Je viens aussi, Komui se tourna ensuite vers les sorciers. Vous êtes les bienvenus à la congrégation. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble. Vous aurez plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler dans la salle de repos cependant.

-Oui, merci. »

Hermione eut un sourire et sembla prendre les choses en main dans son groupe. Alors Edward et Komui les quittèrent pour rejoindre la section scientifique. Johnny avait sortit le prototype qu'ils avaient fabriqué ensemble. Avec autant de cerveau réuni dessus, Edward étant maintenant sûr que cet appareil marcherait un jour.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas pour tout de suite. Il comprit rapidement la désorganisation de la section scientifique. Le soir même il était lessivé et assez désespéré. Lui qui avait l'habitude de travailler seul, faire face à autant d'empressement et d'idée plus ou moins stupides était fatiguant. Pourtant lorsqu'Allen s'assit à côté de lui pour manger ce sentiment s'estompa rapidement. Il revenait de l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? Elle a pu trouver comment te soigner ? »

Allen fit la grimace puis poussa un petit soupire avant d'hocher doucement de la tête. Cela rassura Edward mais il préféra ne pas demander plus d'explication. Sans compter que c'est ce moment que choisi Allen pour s'adresser réellement à Link pour la première fois.

« Je suis content de te revoir en vie. J'irai peut-être même jusqu'à dire que tu m'as manqué. Ton éternelle présence à mes côtés est en quelques sorte rassurant.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise Walker.

-Non mais je ne rigole pas. C'est comme s'il y avait un vide autour de moi...

-Je n'ai plus faim, déclara d'un coup Edward. Je suis fatigué je vais aller dormir. »

Il se leva sans se retourner mais entendit clairement Ron demander ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arriva cependant pas à avorter sa fuite. Clairement conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une fuite, son cerveau n'arrivait pourtant pas à courcircuiter son cœur.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: J'espère réussir à caser une discussion entre Ed et Allen. Et les faire partir sur le terrain.


	50. Sentiments primaires

Hey minna-san! Comment allez-vous! Moi super bien, le beau temps revient! Je réussi mes exams, que demande le peuple, hein? Des chapitres plus souvent? Non j'ai rien entendu moi... eheh. Bref sinon dans ce chapitre, une longue discussion entre Allen et Ed, vous vous y attendiez. Plus une discussion entre Harry et Ed et enfin le départ pour la première mission. Ca fait pas mal de chose, on avance, on avance ^^.

Avalon-curse: Je sais, je me suis dit aussi que Lenalee aurait pu être violente, mais elle est surprise de voir Allen aussi bien entourée et puis au moment où elle l'a vu elle savait déjà qu'il était là. Donc l'un dans l'autre. Et effectivement Allen s'outre de ce qu'elle a devant les yeux, elle ne s'est jamais questionné sur le comment les autres sont rentré dans la congrégation. La discussion y est ne t'inquiète pas.

Arya39: Non je crois que je vais les faire partir fâché mdr. Non j'en suis pas encore à ce niveau. J'aime ta façon positive de prendre le seul caprice de Leverrier. T'inquiète Allen se rattrape dans ce chapitre. Courage pour toute la ménagerie que tu as chez toi! (valable pour les animaux comme pour les garçons)

Elogane: Oui la journée a été longue et encore ils sont pas tombé sur un Komurin. Ed est puérile donc ça serait marrant à faire mais bon ça ne serait pas de bon augure pour Allen tout ça.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward comprit trop tard qu'il était coincé. Son visage se crispa un peu surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Allen. Il semblait lui interdire de dire fuir à distance. Il n'était pas vraiment menaçant mais il le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les pupilles grisées. Allen n'était pas en colère mais assez inquiet pour en devenir agressif. Dans un sens Edward pouvait comprendre, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'arrangeait pour l'esquiver. Cependant dans ce cas précis il ne pouvait trouver aucune raison convaincante pour ignorer Allen. Il était contre le mur juste en face de la porte de sa chambre, par laquelle il venait tout juste de sortir. Chose étonnante Allen semblait seul. Aucune trace de Link.

« Il a une réunion. »

Donc pour les réunions il pouvait quitter Allen mais pas pour dormir ?

« Alors je suis venu te voir.

-J'allais à la section scientifique.

-J'aimerai que l'on parle avant ça, s'il te plait. »

Edward grimaça sentant qu'il perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore. Allen semblait réellement inquiet et il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Il ne savait juste absolument pas comment réagir. Il avait conscience de son attitude puéril mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Voir Allen si joyeux auprès de Link l'agaçait et le renvoyait à sa propre incapacité. Allen avait-il déjà rit comme ça en sa présence ? Pas à son souvenir.

« Edward ?

-Tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que tout va bien.

-J'aimerai, mais tu m'as promis il y a longtemps de ne pas me mentir.

-C'est vrai.

-C'est pour ça que tu me fuyais ?

-Je ne fuyais pas…

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis que nous avons rejoint officiellement la congrégation. Alors je préfère considérer ça comme une fuite plutôt que comme un abandon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward secoua doucement la tête vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre ce genre d'argument. Allen devait savoir que quoi qu'il arrive il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'était la seule chose qui nécessitait d'être certaine. Finalement il recula un peu amenant une légère crainte dans le regard gris. Il ouvrit simplement sa porte et fit signe à Allen d'entrer. S'ils devaient réellement en parler, autant le faire à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète.

Allen observa un instant la chambre qui n'avait certainement pas été redécorée. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit qui n'avait pas été refait mais finalement il remit lui-même la couverture sans pour autant s'installer comme s'il n'osait pas. Edward n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ferait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ca le calmerait surement, mais avoir une conversation comme ça ne serait surement pas pratique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment grave pour que tu m'en parles pas. J'aimerai m'excuser mais…

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas… et tu n'avais jamais non plus…

-Je n'avais pas quoi ? demanda Allen visiblement encore plus perdu.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es proche de Link, non ?

-Je ne dirais pas l'inverse… »

Edward eut un sourire acerbe qui finit rapidement en grimace. Son regard se posa sur le sol. L'entendre de la bouche d'Allen faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait qu'il extrapolait les paroles. Allen n'avait pas dit qu'il aimait Link, ni rien qui s'en rapproche mais le voir aussi détendu avec quelqu'un… alors qu'il avait galéré presque une année entière pour simplement avoir le droit de tenter quelque chose. Ca montrait bien le faussé entre leurs relations.

Soudain ses yeux se détournèrent pour venir se poser sur la main qui venait d'attraper la sienne. Allen s'était rapproché une expression contrite sur le visage. L'inquiétude avait fait place aux regrets visiblement.

« Je suis désolé. Je crois avoir comprit. Je ne pensais pas que… Comme tu le sais Link a géré ma surveillance pendant une année avant que je m'échappe de prison. Il m'a suivi à la trace comme il le fait depuis le début de la semaine. Nous avons apprit à nous connaître. On ne peut tromper personne 24h/24. Il a bon fond et il est honnête avec lui-même. Le genre de personne avec qui je m'entends bien.

-Oui visiblement…

-Mais la plupart de nos interactions sont jouées. Nous ne sommes pas totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre. Nous tendons vers deux objectifs différents et nous avons chacun nos raisons de ne pas renoncer à notre mission. Ce n'est pas qu'il a gagné ma confiance, c'est qu'il fait maintenant partit du décors. Alors je préfère laisser sortir des banalités plutôt que ce qui occupe réellement mon esprit.

-Je suis tellement gamin, alors que tu ne fais que te protéger. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Quand je te vois rire avec lui, je voudrais pouvoir te faire rire comme ça aussi.

-Je n'y arrive pas, avoua d'un coup Allen.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Edward une boule se formant douloureusement dans sa gorge.

-Moi aussi je suis peut-être juste un gamin mais ça me terrifie. Je sais ce que ça fait de tout perdre. J'ai toujours eu peur de créer de nouveaux liens avec les gens. Et toi tu as balayé tout ça comme si toutes mes barrières n'étaient que de la poussière. J'ai cédé et maintenant j'ai peur de tout perdre à nouveau. »

Edward ne comprit que trop tard combien il était encore plus stupide que ce qu'il pensait. Doucement ses bras se refermèrent sur Allen.

« Je vais te faire une dernière promesse. Ce combat on va le remporter et on en sortira vivant ensemble. »

Allen hocha simplement de la tête contre lui et il sentit ses poings se refermer sur le tissu de son haut dans son dos. Il venait de faire une crises de jalousie des plus stupides alors qu'Allen s'inquiétait de tant de choses. Edward se sentait réellement mal en ce moment.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

-Je ne pensais pas que Link te poserait problème. Je ris aussi avec les autres.

-Mais eux je les connais. J'ai toujours eu peur de ce que je ne connaissais pas.

-Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler.

-Je sais.

-Tu devais venir me parler de tes problèmes, c'était un échange entre nous.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tes peurs non plus.

-Alors disons que nous sommes quittes. Et toi-même tu as oublié quelque chose. Link est réellement catholique. Il n'aimera jamais quelqu'un du même sexe.

-L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, je pense que tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »

Edward sentit les épaules d'Allen remuer un peu.

« Lorsque tout sera fini, laisse-moi entendre ton vrai rire.

-Ca ne tient qu'à toi. »

Soudain on toqua à sa porte et la voix de Link passa le bois. Cependant l'inspecteur était assez poli pour ne pas rentrer. Ils eurent donc largement le temps de se séparer. Allen prit une mine désolé mais Edward secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu n'y peux rien.

-Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons de nouveau parler seul à seul.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Walker, je vous entends, veuillez sortir de là maintenant.

-J'arrive Link, soupira Allen en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est bien la dernière pièce où vous auriez dû vous retrouver seul avec lui, remarqua l'inspecteur.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que si l'on veut l'accuser de complot rien ne serait plus simple maintenant. »

Edward croisa les bras mais il comprenait le cheminement de pensé. C'est vrai qu'il était celui qui avait tenu tête aux Maréchaux. Ce serait plus potentiellement avec lui qu'Allen prévoirait un plan d'évasion.

« Je vais rejoindre la section scientifique.

-On m'a dit que votre machine avançait bien, reprit Link.

-Elle sera prête dans deux semaines maximum. »

Link hocha doucement de la tête et Edward partit de son côté. C'est avec plaisir qu'il vit Harry le rejoindre cet après-midi là. Le travail consistait plus à de l'ingénierie pour le moment, il se retrouvait donc légèrement au rencard. Il restait cependant pour donner un soutient logistique si besoin était. Cependant ses plans étaient assez bon pour qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Je suis content de voir que tu t'es réconcilié avec Allen.

-Vous l'aviez tous vu ?

-Tu n'étais pas très subtile.

-Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

-Je crois que je comprends ta frustration.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je suis donc aussi peu discret que toi.

-Malheureusement pour toi. Mais tu n'as encore rien tenté.

-Je t'ai vu galéré avec Allen. Ca me déprime d'avance.

-Mais tant que tu n'auras pas au moins tâté le terrain tu ne sauras jamais à quoi t'en tenir. Je t'ai connu bien plus courageux Harry Potter.

-J'ai toujours été plus fort pour affronté des dragons plutôt que mes sentiments.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'en parler avant que vous rentriez chez vous, sinon vos chemins risquent de se séparer sans que vous ne trouviez de raison de les faire aller dans le même sens.

-Dire que tu as eu le courage de le faire devant nous.

-Non, je savais déjà qu'Allen avait des sentiments pour moi, c'était un autre problème, que peut-être Drago aura aussi. Ce sera à toi de trouver un moyen de le surmonter.

-Finalement je crois que tu me déprimes encore plus.

-Etre le sauveur ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est sûr. Surtout pas pour lui. Ron et Hermione vont parfaitement bien par contre.

-Je crois que voir Hermione dans cet état a vraiment fait un choc à Ron.

-Je pense aussi.

-Mais elle va bientôt ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

-Ca risque fort. Surtout qu'elle se sent reconnaissante envers Malefoy et qu'il ne perd jamais une occasion de le dénigrer.

-Ca risque de devenir explosif.

-Elric, il nous manque quelque chose…

-Ah je crois que le travail t'appelle.

-Visiblement. On se retrouve plus tard. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et lui fit un signe de main avant de repartir. Edward se tourna vers le scientifique qui avait prit un air désolé.

Comme il l'avait promis à Link le premier exemplaire de leur machine fut prêt en moins de deux semaines. C'est pourquoi Edward se retrouvait maintenant dans le bureau de Komui avec Allen, Harry et Drago. Link était debout derrière le canapé sur lequel ils avaient difficilement pu tous s'asseoir. Le superviseur sirotait une tasse de café tout en lisant le rapport sur la mission. Tout du moins c'était ce que croyais Edward lorsqu'Allen poussa un profond soupire.

« Komui-san, nous sommes ici alors s'il vous plait cessez de vous cacher derrière de faux documents. »

Se cacher ? Pourquoi ? La tête de Komui se releva doucement et Edward pu remarquer les larges cernes sous ses yeux. Ce type devait vraiment être occupé. Pas comme le colonel qui s'occuper surtout à fuir la paperasse.

« Allen-kun… Tu ne comprends pas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? soupira de nouveau Allen.

-Ca va faire une semaine que Lenalee est partie en mission et elle n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelle, lui apprit Reevers en passant la porte. Superviseur vous déprimerez plus tard, vous avez du travail pour le moment.

-Tu es sans cœur Reevers-kun, je suis meurtri au plus profond de mon être ! Peut-être que je ne reverrai jamais ma petite Lenalee. »

D'un coup Edward retira une grande part du respect qu'il avait pour le Superviseur. On lui avait déjà dit que les grands hommes n'étaient jamais très équilibrés mais tout de même. Il échangea un regard avec Harry mais vit la même surprise dans ses yeux. Ce n'était donc pas une incompréhension de sa part.

« Nous allons vous envoyer en Suisse, finit par leur apprendre Komui. Nous n'avons pas encore de porte ouverte là-bas, vous ferez donc le voyage aller en train. Voici vos billets. Nous nous tiendrons au courant de votre retour pour se mettre d'accord sur quand tu ouvriras la porte Allen-kun.

-Oui. Et au sujet de la mission elle-même.

-Il s'agirait d'un pont qui enlève les gens.

-Pardon ? demanda Edward prit de court.

-Toute personne traversant le pont disparait lorsqu'on le quitte du regard.

-Cela ressemble en effet à une innocence, approuva Allen avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit une équipe de trouveur est déjà sur place ils vous en diront plus une fois que vous les aurez rejoint. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir. Cette mission est un test. Aussi bien pour cette machine, que pour vous. L'inspecteur Link jugera de votre capacité sur le terrain. »

Ca ils l'avaient tous plus ou moins compris en ne voyant aucun autre exorciste dans la pièce. De plus c'était la première fois qu'on les envoyait en mission. Ca ressemblait trait pour trait à une mise à l'épreuve. Cependant Edward ne s'en faisait pas. Ils étaient largement à la hauteur. Ils avaient traversé bien pire et déjà tenu tête aux Noah. Il échangea un regard avec les deux sorciers, visiblement ils semblaient sur même avis.

En sortant ils purent voir Ron et Hermione, bien sûr ils semblaient déçus de ne pas participer mais ils eurent le bon ton de ne rien ajouter. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de bouger tous ensemble maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à fuir.

Finalement le voyage fut plutôt calme. Harry et Drago posèrent quelques questions à Allen sur comment les choses se passaient sur le terrain mais s'arrêtèrent assez rapidement lorsqu'ils comprirent que chaque mission était trop différente pour qu'ils y ai un réel cheminement à suivre. Il ne restait donc réellement plus qu'à voir comment les choses tourneraient.

Edward resta quant à lui plutôt silencieux, observant du coin de l'œil les interactions entre Link et Allen. Malgré tout ce que ce dernier avait pu dire, la jalousie ne l'avait pas quitter pour autant. Il faisait confiance en Allen mais enviait ce comportement si léger envers Link.

Il fut soulagé de la fin du voyage. Se mettre en action lui permettrait de faire autre chose que penser en boucle aux mêmes choses. Ils rejoignirent les trouveurs qui se trouvaient dans un village perdu dans la montagne. Étonnement l'ambiance semblait plutôt normal. Edward s'était attendu a plus de nervosité chez des personnes vivant à côté d'un pont qui enlève des gens. Les trouveurs expliquèrent rapidement cette tranquillité par les croyances des habitants. Si au début Edward eut du mal à croire que des gens puisse accepter qu'un pont avait simplement était installé là par le diable, en voyant la structure il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Le pont ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de longue pierre reposant sur d'autre sur l'un et l'autre côté d'un ravin vertigineux. Qu'un rocher assez grand pour servir de pont même à des charrette soit posé là tenait proprement du miracle. Même si Edward n'avait jamais cru aux miracles. Ou plutôt qu'il n'y croyait plus depuis un moment maintenant.

« Et donc si on le traverse on disparait ? demanda Harry.

-Dès que plus personne ne peut nous voir oui, affirma un trouveur.

-Vous pu l'observer vous-même ? demanda Drago suspicieux sur ce dernier point.

-Notre groupe était composé de quatre personnes lorsque nous sommes arrivé. Steve a tenté de traverser pour voir si c'était réellement l'œuvre d'une innocence. Tout se passait bien mais lorsqu'il est arrivé au milieu du pont, nous avons entendu un bruit venant de derrière. Bien que nous sachions qu'il ne fallait pas quitter Steve des yeux c'était comme si notre corps ne répondait plus. Après nous être retourner Steve n'était plus là.

-Depuis le milieu du pont ? demanda Edward.

-Oui, nous n'avons tourner la tête qu'une fraction de seconde. C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps de rejoindre l'autre côté. Peu importe ce qui l'a attiré.

-Il est peut-être tombé, remarqua Drago.

-Nous sommes descendu autant que nous l'avons pu sans jamais trouver de corps.

-Les gens d'ici disent que c'est le diable qui se venge.

-Le diable n'existe pas, râla finalement Edward.

-Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord, c'est n'est certainement pas la faute de Satan, approuva Link vers qui Edward jeta un mauvais regard.

-Maintenant pour savoir ce qui cause tout ça il n'y a pas 36 solutions, commença Harry.

-Nous devons traverser aussi, fini Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est dangereux Exorciste-sama, tenta un trouveur. Et si vous ne reveniez pas ?

-Ce qui perturbe ce pont est soit un Akuma soit une innocence. Dans une cas comme dans l'autre nous devons faire quelque chose, se posa une nouvelle fois Allen.

-Alors allons-y. »

Harry s'avança finalement le premier sous le regard réprobateur de Drago. Si Edward le remarqua il n'ajouta cependant rien. Harry n'était pas sur une mauvaise piste avec lui maintenant il en était sûr. Finalement le petit groupe s'avança en entier sur le pont. A peine eurent-ils dépassé la moitié qu'un cri retentit derrière eux. Comme l'avait dit les trouveurs leur corps bougea sans qu'ils puissent le contrôler, leur regard se fixa sur un point sans qu'il ne puisse voir autre chose puis se fut le noir complet.

Bien que complètement dans l'obscurité Edward se sentait comme en mouvement. Comme s'il se déplaçait assez vite pour ne ressentir qu'une petite résistance. C'était en tout cas beaucoup plus agréable qu'un transplannage. Puis la vision revint. Le bon côté était qu'il n'était pas seul. Allen était à côté de lui. La mauvaise, c'était qu'ils étaient visiblement sur un plan inversé à leur réalité. Ils étaient toujours sur le pont, les trouveurs étaient toujours derrière eux mais sous leurs pieds. Comme s'ils avait traversé la surface d'un lac pour ensuite y marcher. Ca n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un Akuma déclara finalement Allen.

-Ed je crois qu'il est temps de sortir ta machine.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On maîtrise l'innocence.


	51. Miroir

Hey minna-san, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Assez mouvementé je dois dire. J'espère que vous serez moins perdu que les perso. En tout cas ils s'en donnent à coeur joie eux.

Avalon-curse: Je croise aussi les doigt pour tes exams. Respire un bon coup et tout va bien se passer! Je connais ça les recherches d'emploi courage! Contente que les réactions d'Ed et Allen te paraissent plausible. C'est vrai on ne peut vraiment en vouloir à aucun d'entre eux... Entre Harry et Drago, ça risque d'être très compliqué et plus laborieux qu'entre Ed et Allen. C'est plutôt un "je t'aime moi non plus". C'est pas Allen qui a été patient, c'est Ed qui a été assez malin pour réussir à le fuir et puis il y avait Link aussi. Komui reste quand même celui qui porte la congrégation sur ses épaules et qui empêche les plus haut placé de se servir des exorciste comme s'ils n'étaient plus humain. Donc oui, malgré tout, on lui doit un minimum de respect. Quant à cette nouvelle innocence je te laisse tout découvrir toi-même.

Arya39: Ouais c'est ça. Ils sont à l'envers par rapport au pont mais le pont sert de miroir. Le paysage est le même des deux côtés. Courage avec tes squatteurs. Et c'est bien un "fossé" je suis pas aussi monstrueuse.

Elogane: Super que tu trouves ça cool, parce que c'est plutôt dur à décrire mdr. Ca aurait sans doute plus simple à dessiner. Il fallait surtout qu'ils trouve le temps de parler tous les deux ^^. Harry s'attend à galérer à galérer autant voir plus qu'Ed c'est pour ça ^^.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps à s'activer. Cependant c'est là que la première difficulté survint. Voulant bouger son bras droit pour attraper sa machine, celui qui répondit à l'ordre fut le gauche. Surpris et inquiet Ed tourna la tête et se rendit compte que le problème était réel. Il s'était tourné dans le sens inverse, ne regardant pas son bras droit mais le gauche. Il fit alors un test sur ses jambes et grimaça. C'était le même problème. Bien que ces tests n'avaient prit que quelques secondes tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Allen inquiet.

-J'ai comme l'impression que mes connexions nerveuses ont été changées verticalement.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Mon cerveau échange la gauche et la droite. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Edward comprit parfaitement qu'ils faisaient aussi des test et aux vues de leur tête, rien de vraiment encourageant. C'était vraiment s'ils avaient traversé un miroir et que tout était maintenant inversé. Un affreux doute lui parvint. Réfléchissant à chacun de ses gestes il s'avança vers le bord et regarda par-dessus le bord. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage en découvrant effectivement plusieurs corps écrasé en contrebas. Ils n'avait pas dû se rendre compte du changement et avait été trahi par leur propre corps. Cependant il n'y avait aucune trace du trouveur, cela lui donnait l'espoir que certain avaient réussi à s'en sortir.

« Finissons de traverser avant de faire autre chose, proposa Drago peu à l'aise.

-Judicieuse initiative. »

Link approuva et se mit lui-même en route. D'abord avec une extrême lenteur ils réapprirent à utiliser leur corps. Cela était pour le moins perturbant au début, et ils devaient réfléchir à chacun de leur geste pour être sûr de faire le bon.

Une fois en sûreté sur le bord du précipice Edward sortit enfin la machine qu'ils avaient construit avec l'équipe scientifique. Cette dernière détecta tout d'abord l'innocence d'Allen puis, leur donna une autre direction. Par réflexe ils tournèrent tous la tête dans le même sens mais rien n'était visible. Il allait falloir s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ce monde inverser.

« Attendez, comment on sait que la machine donne la bonne direction ? demanda Harry.

-Tu doutes de notre création ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, reprit Harry en agitant les mains désolé. Mais et si ce monde avait aussi détraquer son récepteur ou je ne sais quoi.

-Hum. »

Edward hocha doucement de la tête, à vrai dire il y avait pensé lui aussi.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Le radar nous montre une position grâce à une flèche. Le problème aurait pu se posé s'il nous avait seulement donné une direction come gauche ou droite.

-De toute façon nous devons fouiller les lieux. Même si la machine se trompe ça ne changera pas grand-chose, trancha Link.

-Nous pouvons gagner du temps avec ça, relativisa Allen.

-Allons-y nous serons vite fixé. »

Edward se fit violence pour ne pas répondre amèrement à l'inspecteur. Ca ne serait bon pour personne ici mais sa langue le démangeait vraiment de le remettre à sa place. Finalement Edward prit les devants suivant les indications de son détecteur. Leur marche était plus tranquille, ils avaient juste à se concentrer un minimum pour ne pas se tromper dans les ordres que donnait leur cerveau. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre qu'eux ici. Pourtant ils savaient bien que d'autre étaient passés et que certain avait réussi à survivre alors où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Ils étaient tous plutôt silencieux pour prévenir une quelconque attaque même si d'après Allen les innocences n'attaquaient pas comme ça. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient la montagne Edward se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Lorsqu'il regarda les autres leurs visages crispés montraient qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment mieux. Edward sentit qu'il n'en faudrait vraiment pas beaucoup pour qu'il n'explose, du coup le silence qui les enveloppé était totalement bien venu. L'effort aussi bien physique que mental que leur demander de gravir la montagne les maintenant assez occupé.

Cependant une fois en haut, ils tombèrent sur une sorte de plateau qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Ce qui bien sûr était impossible. Ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne, le vide devait les entourer. Il ne pouvait pas être…

« Et maintenant que dit votre détecteur ? »

Edward tourna une tête agacé vers l'inspecteur qui l'avait coupé dans ses réflexions. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder de nouveau son écran. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

« Il serait agréable que vous partagiez les informations avec tout le monde.

-Tu commences à me saouler. T'as qu'à le porter si tu veux être au courant de tout, tout de suite, éclata finalement Edward.

-C'est votre invention, vous ne voulez pas prendre la responsabilité du premier test ?

-A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur cette mission ?!

-Edward, commença doucement en Allen bien que son visage tiré et ses sourcils froncés montrait une certaine colère, tu devrais…

-Ne me dit pas que tu prends sa défense en plus ! »

Allen écarquilla les yeux comme surpris et se recula comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Le visage d'Edward se tordit légèrement plus. Voir son compagnon prendre la défense de quelqu'un d'autre contre lui. Surtout Link. Il lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il pensait de son surveillant et là encore Allen le mettait au premier plan. Edward savait prendre sur lui, il avait apprit ça depuis quelques années mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il n'avait jamais été patient à la base.

« Je ne défends personne, reprit finalement Allen d'un ton coléreux à son tour. Ne crois pas pouvoir présumer de ce que je veux faire.

-Je n'ai de toute façon besoin de personne pour me défendre, reprit Link. Il est normal de vouloir se tenir informé sur la situation lorsque nous sommes en danger.

-Ouais et bah si ca nécessitait une action immédiate je vous l'aurais dit. Pour l'instant j'avais juste besoin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, mais ce que de toute évidence tu ne veux pas me laisser faire.

-Tu es injuste Edward, Link ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais en train de réfléchir.

-Mais toi si, remarqua Harry. Nous savons comment marche Ed depuis le temps. S'il ne disait rien c'est qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant ça nous a toujours réussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le groupe on devrait agir différemment.

-La situation n'est pas la même. Est-ce qu'il a prit le temps de réfléchir pendant la bataille à Poudlard ?

-Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais retourner là-bas, se défendit Edward. Juste voir les possibilités qu'il y avait devant nous avant de tomber bêtement dans un piège, me semblait plutôt indiqué.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous faire part de vos réflexions ? reprit Link. Nous pensez-vous trop stupide pour comprendre ?

-Il n'y a aucun rapport, s'agaça Edward. Juste donner des informations sans les avoir traitées avant est stupide.

-Et donc ? Quelles sont vos déductions ?

-Comme si j'avais eu le temps d'en faire ?

-Tu es celui qui s'est énervé pour rien en premier lieu, remarqua Allen.

-Bien sûr, il ne lui a même pas laissé 5 secondes pour répondre, rappela Harry. Si tu ne sait pas gérer le stress, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Ouais c'est vrai, t'es juste là pour surveiller Allen ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que quelque chose comme ça est utile ?

-Visiblement non, puisque vous arrivez encore à le mettre en danger.

-Personne ne m'a mis en danger, s'opposa Allen.

-Ah, non ? Que faisiez-vous seul dans sa chambre alors ? Quiconque de sensé penserait que vous organisez une complot.

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si une réunion n'était pas plus important que dormir dans la même chambre que lui ! éclata Edward.

-Tu es encore là-dessus ? s'emporta Allen.

-En même temps tu acceptes tout si facilement, remarqua Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Walker poserait des difficultés. Il sait que cette situation est mise en place pour le protéger autant que pour protéger les autres.

-C'est ça ton problème ! Allen n'a pas besoin d'être protéger ni qu'on le protège ! s'exclama Edward.

-Bien sur que si, il abrite l'âme d'un Noah, c'est une bombe à retardement.

-Tu ne le crois pas capable de gérer ça.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Ne te fait pas prier, rétorqua sèchement Harry. C'est totalement ce qu'il faut lire entre les lignes. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Allen perdait le contrôle ?

-Je ne perdrais pas le contrôle, tenta d'une voix trop basse de colère contenue pour être entendu.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ces moments là. »

Ce fut la goutte en trop pour Edward. Qu'Allen fasse autant confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait le poignarder dans le dos aussi facilement était trop supporter. Avant de s'en rendre compte son corps était déjà en mouvement et Link se prenait un lourd coup de poing qui le fit partir sur le côté. Loin d'être assez défoulé il fit un tour sur lui-même tout en levant la jambe. Il fut cependant arrêté par Allen lui-même, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son colère.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. La jalousie, la colère, l'incompréhension, l'injustice, ses propres limites, ses choix, tout se mêlait pour rendre confus ce qu'il voulait réellement faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment voulu attaquer Link mais son envie et sa volonté s'était échanger un instant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu faire passé ses sentiments avant leur mission mais d'un coup tout c'était inversé et maintenant il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ! cria Allen plus que simplement en colère contre lui.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse un jour tenter de te tuer.

-Link ne ferait jamais ça ! s'acharna Allen. Et toute façon il n'aura jamais à le faire tu le sais très bien.

-Je le sais mais lui il y pense, comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ça !

-Et comment veux-tu que je te pardonnes de t'en prendre à une personne qui m'est cher ? »

Cette fois ce fut à Edward de reculer, une main sur sa paume endolorie. La douleur refluant le long de son nez pour venir rougir ses yeux. Encore une fois Allen s'était mis du côté de Link.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui demandes ! remarqua Harry avec une certaine rancune. Ed ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon mais toi non plus !

-Et alors je fais quoi ?! Je le laisse tabasser Link ?!

-Non vous vous arrêtez tous ici ! Et vous me dîtes comment on arrête ça. »

La voix venait de leur dos et ils purent tous voir Drago très agacé. Entre les mains il avait un miroir qui luisait d'un vert plutôt pâle. L'innocence… L'innocence ! Pendant quelques secondes il l'avait complètement. D'ailleurs il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il était là. Était-ce le système de défense de cette innocence ? Elle avait repensé l'ordre de priorité de ses décisions pour remettre sa découverte dans les dernières. Elle avait aussi fait passer sa jalousie pour Link en premier plan. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas menti pour autant, donc qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait menti. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal.

Allen s'approcha et regarda le miroir pas beaucoup plus serein que les quatre autres. Puis il secoua doucement la tête en signe d'impuissance.

« C'est toi qui l'a découvert, c'est surement toi qui pourra la désactiver.

-Où était-elle ? demanda Edward tentant de reprendre le dessus.

-Dans la direction qu'indiquait ton détecteur. J'ai juste suivi la flèche. C'était à peine à quelques pas. »

Drago montra une direction et ils purent tous voir que le plateau infini avait disparu laissant juste un plateau d'une centaine de mètre. Une illusion du miroir encore.

« Le décor a changé lorsque que tu as pris le miroir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Edward.

-Oui.

-Elric, coupa la voix de Link vers qui il se retourna de nouveau agacé. Réfléchissez. »

Edward ne s'accorda pas beaucoup de temps pour être surpris. C'était peut-être une façon pour Link de s'excuser. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment ils devaient surtout sortir de là. S'ils avaient trouvé l'innocence mais qu'elle fonctionnait toujours c'était qu'il fallait faire quelque chose de spéciale pour sortir de ce monde. Comme l'avait dit Allen c'était surement Drago qui était le mieux placé pour le faire puisque c'était lui qui avait le mieux résisté à son pouvoir. Quitter ce monde. Edward fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux. Quitter un endroit était l'inverse d'y rentrer alors…

« Où est la porte d'entrée ?

-La porte d'entrée ? demanda Allen.

-Nous sommes entré dans ce monde, non ? C'est bien par un passage…

-Tu as dit qu'on était comme dans un miroir, reprit Harry. Comme si on l'avait traversé.

-Alors il faudrait le traverser de l'autre sens, finit Drago dubitatif.

-Pas nous, contra Edward. Juste toi devrait suffire. »

Il regarda le miroir dubitatif puis eut un soupire. Finalement il tenta d'en toucher la surface mais à sa surprise sa main le traverser complètement. Le regard gris se posa de nouveau sur Edward mais celui-ci fit un simple signe de tête. Alors il eut un soupire beaucoup plus discret et s'enfonça le plus possible dans le miroir.

L'objet s'entoura rapidement une lumière blanche tirant légèrement vers le vert qui le aveugla totalement. Lorsque la vision leur revint, ils étaient exactement au même endroit.

« Ca a pas marché ? demanda Harry inquiet.

-Si. »

Edward était en train de remuer son bras et c'était le bon. Son bras droit bougeait bien comme son cerveau lui demander. Sans inverser la gauche et la droite.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça maintenant ? »

Leur regard soulagé revint sur le sorcier qui tenait toujours le miroir. Allen s'avança alors en souriant doucement.

« Je vais te le prendre. Et je vais aussi grandement te remercier. Qui sait comment les choses auraient tournées sans toi.

-Ouais, merci de nous avoir arrêtés.

-Mais comment ça se fait que Malefoy n'est pas été affecté par les effet du miroir ?

-Je ne suis pas spécial Potter, rétorqua ce dernier. Ce n'est juste pas la première fois que je dois aider quelqu'un en dépit de tout ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. »

Il croisa les bras en toisant Harry mais ce dernier ne répliqua pas. C'était totalement vrai. Malefoy lui était venu deux fois en aide durant leur quête des horcruxes malgré leur passé commun et la présence de Jedusor. Il savait se maîtriser et faire des choix difficiles.

« Merci Malefoy.

-De rien Potter. »

Edward soupira doucement puis tourna son regard vers Link qui semblait totalement détaché de la scène. Il devrait s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il avait dit. Même si maintenant son jugement n'était plus aussi binaire. Il se doutait que Link ne voulait pas vraiment tuer Allen. Il comprenait que sa surveillance était à moitié pour protéger Allen des autres et pourtant…

« Rentrons. »

Tous approuvèrent Allen et se remirent en chemin. Il avait du comprendre son malaise mais ils s'étaient tous laissé emporter. Il serait dur d'en reparler maintenant. Il était dur de juger qui devait faire le premier pas. Cependant au final ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à travailler en groupe. C'était l'essentiel.

De retour au village, ils eurent la bonne surpris de voir que le trouveur égaré était de retour. Une fois la réalité redevenu normale il était apparu au village. Il y était retourner se cacher dès qu'il était passé de l'autre côté. Ils leur apprirent la moins bonne nouvelle des corps sous le pont qu'il faudrait ramasser. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas vraiment dans ce village, passant juste la nuit dans l'auberge avant de redescendre vers la grande ville la plus proche.

Là Allen ouvrit une porte de l'arche, ce qui permettrait à la congrégation de se rendre plus rapidement en Suisse, ou même en France. Ce qui leur permettrait un retour beaucoup moins loin que l'aller. C'est alors qu'il pensait simplement à ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger une fois de retour qu'Edward se prit le dos d'Allen. Ce dernier venait de s'arrêter. Le regard fixé sur une porte visiblement surpris. Edward suivi son regard et comprit directement. Cette porte c'était celle qu'ils avaient ouvert ensemble. Celle qui leur avait permit de voyager entre les mondes. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle resterait ouverte. Allen et Drago avaient ouvert un passage qui reliait deux mondes assez puissant pour ne pas s'effriter avec le temps.

Plutôt impressionné Edward tourna la tête vers Drago pour le retrouver bien plus livide qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait dû être fier plutôt de cet exploit. Cependant il comprit rapidement cette réaction lorsqu'une fois de retour Allen raconta l'exploit. C'est sans aucun tact que Ron répondit :

« Bien, comme ça il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui. »

Edward resta muet de surprise. « Il » ne pouvait être qu'une personne. C'était vrai Drago était venu à la base pour leur permettre de voyager, si la porte restait dans le temps alors il n'avait plus à se sentir obligé. Pourtant lorsqu'Edward regarda vers lui, il vit clairement la blessure que lui avait infligé les paroles de Ron. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas bien plus longtemps avant de partir.

« Ronald Weasley, cette remarque était totalement déplacé ! s'exclama Hermione visiblement très en colère.

-Mais Mione…

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

Elle se leva à son tour et partit toujours aussi en colère. Ron chercha leur soutient mais personne n'était prêt à l'aider dans l'état actuel des choses. Ron se rendait toujours un cran trop tard lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: la décision de Drago et une autre misison


	52. Jugement

Hey tout le monde! Comment que vous allez avec le beau temps qui est maintenant vraiment de retour! Bon peut-être pas forcément beau mais au moins bon et chaud. L'hiver est maintenant derrière nous! J'aime l'hiver mais je préfère avoir chaud mdr. Bref vous vous en fichez. Concernant le chapitre du jour et bien une nouvelle mission et les réflexions de Drago.

Avalon-curse: Je savais que tu pouvais le faire! Je suis fière de toi! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi les animaux fantastique était là pour ouvrir un nouvel univers lié à Harry Potter par reprendre la même trame et d'ailleurs je l'ai aussi adoré! Contente que ma dispute soit finalement plutôt bien menée j'avais un peu peur d'un too much. Quant au choix de Drago je te laisserais voir ça ^^.

Arya39: Euh... Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation ^^". Courage à tous alors ^^. Pour Drago bah, je vais te laisser attendre qu'il le dise lui-même. tu verras bien.

Claes-kun: Merci c'est gentil!

Elogane: Bon oui Ed est toujours jaloux mais là c'est quand même l'innocence qui l'a fait parlé, sinon il ne se serait jamais laissé emporté autant. Oui, oui l'image n'est pas inversé, ils avaient gardé leur corps dans le même sens (Et Ed n'a plus d'automail au bras soit dit en passant ^^). Ouais jouer à l'envers c'est pas simple, je voulais leur mettre un petit challenge quoi mdr.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Drago n'était pas réapparu depuis la remarqua de Ron. Edward comprenait qu'il tentait de faire le point avec lui-même dans sa chambre. Cependant il n'allait pas avoir tant de temps que ça. En effet Edward était maintenant devant la dite porte. Ils étaient convoqués tous les deux par Komui. Ce qui voulait dire une nouvelle mission. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte avec un air sciemment ennuyé qui ne trompait pas son ami pour autant.

« Komui nous a fait demander.

-Nous avons une mission ? demanda-t-il plus surpris.

-Il faut croire. »

Drago hocha de la tête puis sortit finalement de sa chambre pour se rendre au bureau du Superviseur. Il s'y trouvait déjà le Général Tiedoll et c'était plus logique ainsi. Edward se doutait bien qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas partir sans exorciste dans le groupe. Il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'en tenir avec le Général. Il était certes celui qui les avait ramené à la congrégation mais tout s'était passé sans aucune violence. Il semblait ouvert à la discussion et en tout cas prêt à travailler avec eux.

« Bien je ne vais pas vous mentir, la situation est inquiétante, commença Komui sans faire aucune crise cette fois. Nous étions sans nouvelle de Marie et Chaoji depuis plusieurs jours et nous venons de recevoir un message qui confirme la gravité de ce fait. Un des trouveurs qui les accompagné a réussi à nous contacter malheureusement il a juste eu le temps de nous indiquer où ils se trouvaient avant d'être capturé de nouveau. Ils se trouvent non loin de leur lieu de mission à 20 km à l'est d'Oskolvo en Russie. »

Un silence plutôt pesant s'abattit sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward finisse par demander :

« Dites-moi que vous sentez venir le piège à trois kilomètres.

-Bien sûr, commença doucement Komui, mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Marie et Chaoji.

-Je voulais juste être sûr que tout le monde sache bien dans quoi il met les pieds. Dans ce cas j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Les deux plus vieux semblèrent étonnés. Edward croisa les bras attendant qu'on lui redonne la parole. Lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers Drago celui-ci haussa les épaules, signe qu'il lui faisait confiance. Cela rassura Edward. Finalement le sorcier s'était réellement acclimaté au groupe, il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui permettre de risquer sa vie. Il ne fuyait pas. Son teint n'était plus aussi livide que lorsqu'on lui avait fait la proposition de les accompagner dans le monde d'Allen. C'était un peu comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. C'est pour ça qu'au contraire de Ron il ne pensait pas que c'était le moment pour Drago de partir. Il avait encore trop de chose à apprendre ou à confirmer pour s'arrêter à la moitié de l'aventure.

« Et bien nous t'écoutons.

-Un Akuma simple n'aurait certainement pas pu défaire deux exorcistes comme ça, nous sommes d'accord. Il faut donc supposer qu'un Noah se cache derrière, les deux adultes hochèrent de la tête mais ne firent pas mine de parler alors Edward continua, or ils ne savent pas encore que nous vous avons rejoint et je pense qu'il serait mieux que cela reste un secret le plus longtemps possible. Allen est tout ce qu'il manque au Comte pour mettre son plan en marche, or ce qui nous sauve est qu'il ne sait pas où le trouver. S'il le localise à la Congrégation alors il pourra rapidement lui remettre la main dessus… Allen nous a dit qu'il vous avez déjà attaqué par deux fois, ajouta-t-il voyant Komui chercher à se défendre.

-Que proposes-tu alors ? C'était bien toi qui voulait aller sur le terrain mais là tu nous fait comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez cachés, remarqua le Superviseur.

-Nous irons sur le terrain mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas mélanger les exorcistes restés à la congrégation et ceux qui faisaient parti de notre groupe. »

Le silence régna un peu, les adultes prenant en compte les propositions d'Edward. Il ne s'était jamais considéré manipulateur comme Mustang mais il savait tout de même élaborer une bonne stratégie. D'ailleurs Komui et Tiedoll semblaient comprendre l'intérêt de ses mises en garde.

« C'est une idée judicieuse, mais qui sera compliqué à mettre en place.

-Vous voulez parler du Secrétaire et de Link ?

-En parti.

-Link ne posera pas de problème même s'il est sur le dos d'Allen. Il est sensé être mort et ne plus faire parti de la congrégation lui non plus. Mais je comprends qu'il va falloir convaincre le secrétaire de nous faire confiance.

-Et tu me laisses cette tâche ? demanda le Superviseur surpris.

-Allen vous fait confiance. »

Komui resta de nouveau un moment surpris puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres il se contenta d'hocher de la tête sobrement. Tiedoll avait le même genre de sourire alors qu'il croisait les bras. Cependant ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

« Et pour cette mission ?

-Une rencontre inopportune peut arriver partout, proposa subitement Drago. S'il y a des Akuma et d'anciens amis à lui en danger il est normal qu'Allen nous pousse à les aider.

-Nous devrons travailler ensemble mais pas en même temps, approuva Edward. Nous ferez-vous confiance, Général ?

-Je suis intimement persuader qu'il faut toujours laisser une chance aux gens, accorda-t-il. Mon cher discipline semblait travailler activement avec vous, c'est que vos intentions allaient dans la même direction.

-Avec Kanda ? Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il voulait réellement en s'associant à nous mais en tout cas nous avons effectivement travaillé ensemble.

-Vous prendrez donc la porte qui vous mènera à Vorkhouta et je vous laisserais régler les détails pendant le voyage en train jusqu'à votre destination, décida du coup Komui. Voici vos numéros d'identification.

-Merci. »

Ils se levèrent alors pour se rendre dans la salle de l'arche. Les scientifiques sur place leur souhaitèrent bonne chance alors qu'ils entraient dans le lieu interdimensionnel. Edward remarqua le soulagement de Drago lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à passer devant la fameuse porte qu'ils avaient crée avec Allen. Il le vit aussi passer la main sur sa baguette, pas celle de Sureau celle qu'il avait eu à son entrée à Poudlard. Il devait y être particulièrement attachée parce que c'était celle-là qu'il utilisait de façon automatique. Hormis lorsque le besoin de la baguette de Sureau se faisait ressentir.

Arrivé de l'autre côté de l'Arche ils sentirent rapidement combien la température n'était pas la même. L'église dans laquelle ils arrivèrent leur fournit des capes aux couleurs de l'ordre mais Edward les transforma rapidement, une fois hors de vue. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, ce n'est qu'une fois dans le train que Tiedoll reprit la parole.

« Si un Noah est à la base de tout ça, il faudra avant tout déterminé duquel il s'agit. Passer à l'offensive sans plan serait purement suicidaire.

\- Mais nous pouvons penser qu'il sera aussi plus sur la défensive que d'habitude. Ils ne peuvent plus se permettre d'attendre la prochaine génération de Noah. Nous aurions trop d'avance sur eux.

-Exactement, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils nous ont envoyé un Noah dont nous ignorons tout.

-C'est aussi pourquoi nous faisons parti de la mission, j'imagine, remarqua Drago. Parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas aussi bien que les exorcistes.

-Il y a des chances, effectivement, approuva le Maréchal. Nous resterons donc en contact par téléphone. N'hésitez pas à le faire depuis une autre ville… Ne me regardez pas comme ça jeune gens. Je sais que vous avez vos propres moyens de déplacement.

-Et vous ne demandez pas comment ?

-Vous accepteriez de me le dire ? »

Il leur fit un doux sourire, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa mère. Tout du moins celui dont Edward se souvenait. Il avait tout simplement envie de lui faire confiance et ce sentiment était un peu inquiétant. Tiedoll était entouré de la même attitude calme et rassurante qu'Allen.

« C'est de la magie, déclara finalement Drago. Nous sommes des sorciers. Un de nos sorts nous permet de nous déplacer d'un point à un autre sans avoir à faire le voyage.

-Cela me semble fort pratique. Dois-je comprendre que vous auriez pu totalement nous échapper même avec une unité entière vous entourant ?

-Ca aurait pu être possible. »

Drago disait tout sans rien dire exactement en même temps. Tous s'en rendirent compte dans le compartiment mais Tiedoll sembla déjà assez content que le sorcier se soit ouvert à lui. Edward se rendit compte une nouvelle fois de combien Drago avait évolué depuis leur première rencontre.

Le reste du trajet se fit en conjecture sur les plans à aborder en fonction de tel ou tel Noah. De tel ou tel piège. Même si rien ne pouvait réellement les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer. Au moins Edward et Drago en savait plus sur les stratégies de Tiedoll et le général était moins dans le flou concernant les capacités de ses alliés. Puis finalement le train arriva en gare, le plus vieux sortit donc alors qu'ils avaient convenu que les deux autres resteraient jusqu'au prochain arrêt. Komui ne leur avait pas donner de lieu réellement précis alors ils devaient commencer par des recherches. Le silence retomba alors plutôt lourdement sur leur compartiment.

« Elric ?

-Hum ?

-J'aimerais ton avis.

-Mon avis est important ? »

Drago leva enfin les yeux vers lui et se pinça les lèvres comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre. Puis il lâcha finalement.

« Laisse tomber…

-Mon avis, reste mon avis, mais je ne peux pas décider à ta place. »

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans même lui répondre s'abîmant dans la contemplation du paysage. Edward soupira doucement avant de se pencher vers l'avant. Cela lui rappelait vaguement les doutes de Ron au début de leur recherche des Horcruxes.

« Pour moi les deux sont des bonnes réponses. D'un côté tu rentres chez toi la vie sauve mais tu as tout de même tenu ton engagement en nous permettant de rejoindre ce monde. De l'autre tu restes parce qu'au fond tu as envie de nous aider.

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas encore assez tourner ces choix en rond pour ne pas les connaître par cœur.

-Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Lequel choisir ? Tu penses que j'ai le droit de choisir à ta place ? Ou tu as peur d'assumer ton propre choix.

-Demande à Potter, il te dira combien je suis lâche.

-Je ne le pense pas, je ne sais pas qui tu étais avant de te rencontrer mais je ne traiterais jamais de lâche quelqu'un qui se jette devant une boule de feu pour protéger ses compagnons. »

Drago releva les yeux comme choqué puis son visage se crispa de nouveau.

« J'ai… agi dans le feu de l'action. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

-Et tu ne penses pas que des fois, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir ? Est-ce qu'y réfléchir pendant ces deux jours t'a réellement aidé ?

-Combien de chance a-t-on de gagner et d'en sortir vivant ?

-Combien de chance avions-nous de gagner contre Voldemort ? »

Drago blanchi automatiquement en entendant ce nom. Edward avait fait exprès de l'utiliser plutôt que de l'appeler comme d'habitude. Parce que Drago réagissait à celui-là. Il avait conscience de le mettre au pied du mur mais comme l'avait dit le sorcier des fois il fallait mieux ne pas réfléchir. Il était comme au pied du mur face à ennemi qui l'avait terrorisé.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas en tournant et retournant la question que tu vas y trouver une réponse.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Confronte-la.

-Quoi ?

-Va demander son avis à Allen, Drago secoua doucement la tête, oh je sais Allen ne te demandera jamais de rester, il est trop bienveillant pour te demander de risquer ta vie pour lui. Si tu ne ressens aucune frustration à cette réponse alors c'est que toi aussi tu veux partir. »

Le sorcier resta d'abord dubitatif puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le silence que le train arriva à la seconde gare où ils durent descendre. Ils avaient eut un brève description de Marie et Chaoji mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils allaient chercher au hasard jusqu'à trouver une piste. Edward en soupira d'avance. Enfin un groupe comme celui des exorcistes n'avait pas du passer inaperçu non plus.

Visiblement Tiedoll eut plus de chance qu'eux, ils étaient passés par la ville dans laquelle le général était descendu. C'était le prête qui lui avait donné les informations et même la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain dans le petit village où une innocence aurait dû être détectée. Si elle n'avait pas été qu'un appât le Noah avait malheureusement dû la détruire depuis le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… »

A vrai dire Edward était aussi dubitatif que Drago. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être entré dans un village mais plutôt dans une prison où chaque maison représentait une cellule. Il s'avança jusqu'à une maison mais ne pu toucher au mur. En effet il fut repousser rapidement en arrière. Ce n'était pas violent ni même douloureux mais Edward n'avait pas réussi à résister.

« Ca va ?

-Ouais… Ouais, j'ai rien. »

Il se toucha tout de même les bras comme pour être sûr qu'ils fonctionnaient bien. Puis il se décalla pour se mettre devant une fenêtre. Il pu voir la famille qui logeait à l'intérieur. Ces derniers le remarquèrent aussi et s'agitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Pourtant ils avaient beau crier et gesticuler rien n'arrivait jusqu'à eux.

« Ainsi donc vous êtes venus. Je vois que Road ne s'était pas trompée. Allen Walker est toujours prêt à aider ses amis même s'ils l'ont trahit. »

Surpris Edward et Drago se retournèrent d'un bond pour faire face à un jeune homme dans un costume trois pièce très chic, recouvert d'un manteau rembourré de fourrure. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'eux et avait une bonne carrure. Son regard froid se posa sur eux comme s'il cherchait à juger leur valeur. Puis finalement il se courba légèrement passant son bras droit vers l'avant, laissant son unique mèche plus longue, que le reste de ses cheveux en bataille, tomber en avant mettant en valeur les deux traits blanc au bout de celle-ci.

« Je suis Tryde, j'avais hâte de rencontré qui le 14ème avait choisi comme équipier.

-Donc c'était bien un Noah, déglutit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? grogna Edward en pointant une maison du doigt.

-Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer la justice. Ceux qui respectent pas les règles seront condamnés.

-Quelles règles ?!

-Ils ont tricher sur l'accueil de ce village, paradant avec fierté sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient nous offrir. Sauf qu'une fois sur place aucune des attentes ne pu être comblées. Alors le verdict est tombé. Ce village et ses habitants ont été isolé du reste du monde. C'est leur peine.

-Tu parles comme si tu les jugeais, remarqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne les ai pas jugé, ils l'ont fait eux-même, même si j'admets être l'initiateur.

-Ton pouvoir ?

-Je suis Tryde, le jugement.

-Tu crois avoir le droit de tous nous juger ?! s'emporta Edward.

-Je n'ai nullement dit cela. La justice sera faite, elle est impartiale et indépendant de mon propre jugement. »

-Impartial ? Edward avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de ça. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait parlé d'impartialité, il s'agissait de la Vérité. Cependant la justice ne pouvait pas être impartial parce qu'au bout d'un moment elle devait prendre le partie d'un des côtés.

« Mais assez parler de moi, j'aimerai rencontré le 14ème. Le Comte a à faire avec lui.

-Et bien il va falloir patienter, Allen n'est pas ici.

-Je vois. Et bien vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre. »

Il releva le côté de son manteau pour dégager la poignée d'une épée qu'il attrapa pour sortir une rapière. Se mettant en position il pointa son épée vers Edward et passa son autre main dans son dos. Instinctivement ce dernier se mit en position de défense. Il esquiva d'ailleurs de peu l'épée qui lui entailla la joue. Il finit en rouler bouler au milieu de la rue. Drago se recula vivement de quelques pas sortant sa baguette et lança un _protego_ qui ne servit pas à grand-chose puisque le Noah était de nouveau après Edward. L'alchimiste poussa sur sa main pour se remettre sur ses pieds et sauta en arrière pour esquiver de nouveau les attaques.

« Tu te prends pour un chevalier de la justice. Je croyais qu'ils préféraient les épées à deux mains ou les boucliers ?! »

Il tentait d'être cynique pour gagner du temps mais cela ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Alors même qu'il touchait terre de nouveau la main du Noah était posée sur son épaule. Une lumière violette sortit de ce contact alors qu'il lui répondait.

« L'un comme l'autre me ralentit et mes ennemis ont tendance à vouloir m'esquiver une fois qu'ils ont vu mon pouvoir. La rapière était donc tout indiquée. »

Edward se recula de plusieurs pas alors que Drago envoyait un _repulso_ sur leur adversaire mais celui-ci avait déjà reculé. Sur l'épaule d'Edward était maintenant visible une marque ressemblant aux deux traits que Tryde avait sur sa mèche.

« La justice te regarde maintenant et t'enfermera au moindre faux pas. »

Donc Tryde venait simplement d'activer son pouvoir sur lui. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il enfreignait les règles alors il serait enfermé comme ces gens. Restait juste à savoir quelles étaient ces fameuses règles. Il avait bien quelques petites idée d'après ce qu'avait pu dire Tryde. Il fit donc un signe à Drago pour se retirer. Cependant à peine eut-il fait mine de partir que son corps se bloqua. Une chaîne s'enroula autour de ses poignets, mettant le dos de ses mains l'un contre l'autre, avant de s'ancrer profondément dans le sol.

« La justice a parlé. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Ed tente de se libéré et Drago se démène avec ses propres règles


	53. Responsabilité

Hey minna-san, contente de voir que Tyde vous a plutôt plu, et encore je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, il vous réserve plein de bonne surprise encore. Enfin bonne... ça dépend pour qui bien sûr. DAns ce chapitre il y aura un pas mal de parlotte mais promis un peu d'action aussi. Faudrait pas oublier qu'ils sont en plein combat non plus.

Avalon-curse: C'est cool ça. Moi il me reste plus ou moins deux semaines avant la deuxième partie de mon concour, j'ai commencé à stresser en m'en rendant compte ^^". Ah? Pour toi Drago et Ed sont fait pour s'entendre? C'est mignon ^^. Tiedoll est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup dans DGM parce que je trouve qu'il rafraîchit un peu l'ambiance sombre et la congrégation et je voulais absolument le faire ressortir dans ma fic aussi. Pour Drago tu verras bien ce qu'il fera au final. C'est vrai qu'à part son physique et sa capacité on ne sait rien de Tryde est du coup j'ai pu le modeler un peu comme je le voulais mais nous en avons plus ou moins la même vision finalement. Dans ma vision des choses pour lui son jugement est ultime alors il s'y tiendra toujours, hormis cas réellement spécial si le Comte lui donne un ordre précis. Cool j'irai peut-être le voir, j'ai beaucoup aimé le disney alors j'imagine que le film devrait me plaire aussi.

Claes-kun: Le jugement a carrément un lien avec la Vérité mais tu verras, les explications vont venir. J'arrive vers la fin de la fic là même si je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de chapitre encore et je n'intégrerais pas d'autre univers.

Arya39: On se calme Allen tu étais déjà parti en mission avec Ron, Hermione et Link quand Ed et Drago sont parti, donc tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Prie plutôt pour qu'ils reviennent entier.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward se retrouva donc enchaîné au sol avant même d'avoir eut l'occasion de faire un pas. Tryde se désintéressa alors totalement de lui pour se tourner vers Drago. Ce dernier qui allait suivre Edward se retrouva totalement pris de court. Il était presque déjà dos à son ennemi lorsque ce dernier se jeta sur lui. Il lança un _protego_ qui le sauva de justesse, lui évitant d'être touché en repoussant Tryde. Le Noah ne pu donc pas lui apposer sa marque de jugement. Drago s'esquiva encore reculant de façon plus ou moins désordonnée. Il ne pouvait plus fuir avec l'attention de son ennemi totalement posée sur lui. Pas sans risquer d'être touché. Tryde était bien trop rapide.

Alors Ed expira un bon coup. Ce n'était pas dans ces conditions qu'il avait prévu de le faire mais c'était le moment de réfléchir à cette technique. Ses mains mises dos à dos l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de toute façon. Cette façon de l'attacher était d'ailleurs étrange. Tryde savait-il qu'il faisait de l'alchimie en claquant des mains ? Certainement pas sinon il ne doutait pas que dans l'arche des Noah ses mains auraient été entravées de la même manière. Les Noah ne devaient pas savoir comment fonctionnait son alchimie. Alors c'était son jugement qui avait adapté sa sanction, impartialement de Tryde, comme il l'avait dit avant. La question restait pour quoi avait-il été sanctionné. Si ce n'était pas Tryde qui l'avait jugé, qui l'avait fait ? De toute évidence ce n'était pas pour quelque chose antérieur à sa marque sinon elle se serait activée directement. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange parce qu'Edward savait qu'il avait commis des crimes, même s'il n'avait honte d'aucun d'eux maintenant.

Ce fait accentuait le fait que le Noah n'était pour rien dans son emprisonnement. Il semblait bien trop droit et formel pour accepter quelques sortes de méfait. Qu'il soit fait pour le bien ou non. Il avait une justice impartial avait-il dit.

Edward releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le grognement sourd de Drago. Le sorcier était véritablement dans un sal état. Il n'avait aucune marque mais était égratigné de partout. Il avait dû faire beaucoup d'esquive limite. Il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps à ce rythme. Edward tira sur ses chaines, il devait les briser, mais rien ne se produit. Cependant c'est à ce moment que les renforts arrivèrent. Surpris Drago fit quelques pas en arrière devant le géant à trois jambes qui s'était formé entre lui et son adversaire. Surpris aussi le noah se reprit plus rapidement et sa garde lui permit de parer un coup de poing. Il ne semblait néanmoins pas réussir à se sortir de l'emprise de la créature alors Edward n'hésita pas et s'exclama rapidement :

« Drago fuit je ne risque rien ! »

Le sorcier hésita une fraction de seconde mais hocha rapidement de la tête. Il se retourna rapidement pour partir, mais c'est alors que Tryde échappa au géant visiblement pas prêt à laisser partir sa cible. D'une simple impulsion il parvint à parcourir la distance qui les séparait et posa sa main en plein milieu de son dos. Puis se recula de nouveau esquivant la main du géant qui arrivait trop tard. Pendant un court moment Drago ne bougea pas tendu mais rien de particulier ne se produit alors il profita de la déconcentration de Tryde pour s'esquiver. Il passa derrière une maison et Edward espéra qu'il transplanne. Ils devaient se réunir avec Tiedoll pour mettre en place un plan qui tiendrait en compte des dernières informations qu'ils avaient collectées. Lorsqu'ils vit le géant disparaître d'un seul coup Edward eut un petit sourire, ils avaient dû se retrouver et partir.

« Tu es heureux d'avoir un compagnon qui n'hésite pas à t'abandonner ? demanda Tryde en le détaillant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et pourtant le jugement n'a sentit aucun remord en lui, il ne s'est pas activé.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago d'avoir des remords pour ça.

-Et tu lui fais confiance alors qu'il peut te poignarder dans le dos.

-Il a ses propres convictions mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une vision différente des choses que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble dans un but commun.

-Je vois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Ton jugement me semblait étrange, il semble que tu sois juste beaucoup trop naïf. La vie n'est pas aussi gentille que tu penses le croire.

-Tu ne t'ais pas dit que c'est parce que justement je n'attends plus rien de la vie ?

-Tu souhaites mourir ? Je peux arranger cela.

-N'as-tu pas besoin de moi pour attirer Allen ici ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut mais le jugement n'a pas jugé nécessaire de te tuer c'est donc que ta faute n'est pas si grave que ça.

-Tu veux dire que ton jugement aurait pu me tuer instantanément ?

-Seulement si tu le mérites. »

Le Noah lui renvoya un regard sinistre avant de rengainer son épée. Il referma tranquillement son manteau avant d'aller s'adosser contre l'une des maisons. Il voulait certainement le garder à vue. Peut-être à cause de l'étrangeté de son jugement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il ne devait pas penser que c'était uniquement parce qu'Edward était stupide, cependant Tryde ne semblait pas être du genre à dévoiler son jeu trop facilement. Pensait-il qu'Edward pourrait briser ses chaînes et rompre son jugement ?

Le Noah avait parlé de remord en désignant Drago un peu plus tôt. Etaient-ils enfermés lorsqu'ils entraient en conflit avec leur propre perception du bien et du mal ? Mais qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver enchaîné ici ? Déjà ce n'était pas le même genre d'emprisonnement que les villageois. Visiblement à chaque crimes sa peine. Mais lui, qu'avait-il eu comme remord au moment où la marque c'était activée ? C'était le moment où il avait voulu battre en retraite. Edward grimaça, c'était surement ça. Comme toujours il avait du mal à abandonner ses coéquipiers même si au final c'était pour leur bien. Cependant il savait aussi que fuir était parfois plus important. Cela permettait de revenir plus fort. C'était prendre ses responsabilités.

Il sentit soudain un frémissement dans ses chaînes et Tryde se redressa. Son regard se fit perçant sur Edward qui lui-même n'en revenait pas. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il lui semblait avoir comprit le truc. Un petit truc de rien du tout et qui en même temps rendait Tryde l'un de leur adversaire le plus dangereux. Surtout pour Allen, le Noah n'était pas un adversaire qu'Allen pourrait vaincre.

« C'était donc bien ça, déclara finalement Tryde en se rapprochant. Ce jugement est faible, c'est aussi pourquoi la fuite de ton ami ne te dérange pas. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es juste aussi vil que lui. Mais je ne doute pas du jugement pour trouver quels sont tes véritables remords. »

L'ombre écrasante du Noah s'étira sur lui, le projetant plusieurs années en arrière. Un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébral alors qu'il se rappelait l'être inhumain à qui ils avaient donné vie avec son frère. Bien sûr qu'il le regrettait, il l'avait toujours regretté. S'il avait toujours des remords sa jambe droite était là pour lui rappeler sa peine. Pourtant il sentit comme une douloureuse piqûre sur son torse, là où Tryde venait de poser la main.

« Brise tes chaînes et affronte tes véritables péchés ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Edward fut tétanisé de peur comprenant combien l'homme face à lui n'était plus humain. Son omnipotence le remettant face à la Vérité. Il avait peur de savoir à quoi le jugement allait le confronter. Il avait peur que Tryde ressorte tous les monstres de son placard.

« Tu n'en as pas le courage ?! La vérité te fait peur à ce point ? Comment quelqu'un aussi lâche peut-il devenir le compagnon du 14ème ? Qu'as-tu fait qui te paralyse à ce point ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-Je suis la justice, tout me concerne !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger !

-Je ne suis pas celui qui te jugera !

-C'est Lui ?! C'est Lui ! s'écria Ed. C'est par Lui que passe ton jugement ? C'est pour ça qu'il sait tout ?! »

Soudain la pression redescendit lentement sur l'endroit alors que Tryde replongeait lui aussi dans le silence. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne donne le moindre signe de mouvement puis finalement le Noah se détourna pour partir.

« Tu ne me surveilles plus ?

-Si quiconque s'approche de toi je le saurais et je doute que tu oses briser tes chaînes maintenant. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder pour s'expliquer. Edward n'était visiblement plus un adversaire pour lequel il avait du respect. Il le délaissa d'ailleurs complètement mais il n'avait pas totalement tord. Edward n'avait plus la volonté de s'échapper, parce que cela voudrait dire faire face à quelque chose de pire. Une chose à laquelle il n'avait plus envie de penser.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux au milieu de la route et ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse. Ils pensait avoir dépassé tout ça mais il était vraiment loin du compte. Il disait d'Allen qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Tryde mais le pouvait-il lui ? Il était encore si faible.

Ce statut quo dura jusqu'au soir. Le regard d'Edward fut attiré par un mouvement d'ombre entre deux maisons. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa des yeux pour définir de qui il s'agissait mais finalement celle-ci se découvrit en courant rapidement vers lui. Drago regardait autour de lui inquiet surement à la recherche du Noah.

« Il n'est pas là mais il risque de vite revenir », le prévint Edward.

Le sorcier hocha de la tête et pointa sa baguette sur les chaînes. Ce n'était pas la baguette de Sureau, il n'était toujours pas prêt visiblement. Bien sûr le sort de destruction ne fit absolument rien aux entraves d'Edward, ce qui fit monter la pression encore plus sur les épaules de Drago.

« Je suis surpris, lança alors la voix de Tryde calmement. Je ne pensais pas te revoir seul. Bien sûr je sais que tu as un allié qui s'approche de l'endroit où je retiens les exorcistes mais tu es revenu seul face à moi. Tu veux mourir ? »

Drago se crispa et Edward vit clairement le doute dans son esprit. Heureusement pour eux Tryde semblait réellement intrigué et ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer avant d'avoir élucidé la situation.

« Drago, tu… »

Le sorcier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, sa respiration se faisant plus anarchique, le visage tiré, pris entre toutes ses interrogations. Puis il ferma les yeux comme s'il se rendait. Sa baguette se releva en même temps que sa tête pour finalement regarder fixement le Noah qu'il menaçait de son arme. Il s'écarta d'Edward surement pour le garder un minimum hors du combat qui suivrait mais le fameux combat fut avorté avant de même de commencer.

Avec stupeur Edward vit la marque dans le dos de Drago s'activer. Cela surpris tous les protagonistes qui regardèrent sans le comprendre une bulle se former autour du sorcier. Celui-ci, qui pouvait encore bouger à l'intérieur, tapa du poing contre la surface de la bulle mais celle-ci ne fit même pas mine de broncher. Il tenta alors un sort qui sembla aspirer par la barrière sans y laisser aucune conséquence.

« Je vois… C'était donc ça. Je te prenais pour un lâche mais les choses sont toujours plus compliquées que ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Edward.

-Ton ami avait fait une promesse, celle de rentrer vivant et de ne rien faire que le mettrait sciemment en danger. Or en me tenant tête il s'est mis dans une position où il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir survivre. N'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Si je ne m'abuse ceci est une sphère de protection ultime, je ne pourrais donc plus rien te faire tout comme tu ne pourras rien m'empêcher de faire.

-Ultime ? demanda Edward.

-Elle ne laisse rien passer aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur mais tu peux tout observer et entendre. Son envie d'intervenir malgré sa promesse a déclenché l'un des pires châtiments. Celui de n'être qu'observateur. »

Tryde releva le pan de son manteau pour attraper la poignée de sa rapière pour se diriger vers Edward. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà dit un seul prisonnier lui suffisait et comme il ne pouvait plus atteindre Drago maintenant. Cependant un autre détail donnait des sueurs froides à l'alchimiste. Rien ne pouvait entrer dans cette sphère alors…

« L'air non plus ?

-Je dirais qu'il n'en a plus que pour un quart d'heure d'oxygène. Le 14ème devrait sortir de sa cachette d'ici là, s'il nous écoute. »

Sauf qu'Allen n'était pas là, il pourrait pas intervenir. Tiedoll devait être en train de secourir les deux autres mais le temps qu'il brise leur jugement, il serait surement trop tard. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose, Edward le savait. Drago n'avait jamais voulu de cette guerre, c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans tout ça au départ. Jamais l'idée de les aider ne lui serait venu s'il ne lui avait pas souffler. Edward ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que Tryde levait son arme au dessus de sa tête. Peu importe ce que le jugement allait faire remonter à la surface ce n'était plus le moment de douter. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Il avait des responsabilités à tenir et elles étaient bien plus importantes que son passé. Edward ne l'oublierait pas mais ce passé ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il sentit les chaînes se libérer du sol. Alors il remonta rapidement ses poignets. La rapière rencontra le reste de ses attaches qui se dissipèrent finalement. Edward roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement. Il s'était préparé mentalement à devoir faire face à un autre jugement mais la marque sur sa poitrine ne s'activa pas. Alors il ne perdit pas plus de temps, Drago n'en avait pas. Il changea un tuyau non loin en épée et parvint inextrémiste à parer celle du Noah. Il n'était pas excellent escrimeur mais il faudrait faire avec.

« Drago tu peux sortir de là ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pris trop de temps à me décider, ce qui te prive du tient. »

Le sorcier secoua la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Au moins il ne cherchait pas à parler ce qui économisait l'air de sa prison. Edward se baissa et fit tourner sa jambe devant lui. Tryde sauta pour esquiver mais se prit le coup de coude qui suivit en plein milieu de la poitrine le renvoyant en arrière.

« Tu culpabilises d'avoir voulu m'aider ? Fais de cette culpabilité ta nouvelle motivation ! Il faut que tu surmontes ça. Le passé, et les décisions que tu as prises sont remises en question. C'est maintenant que tu vas devoir te décider si tu restes ou si tu pars. »

Tryde lui entailla le bras et Edward sauta sur le côté pour esquiver un nouveau coup. Il para de son épée une estoc de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas énervé mais ses attaques étaient de plus en plus rapide. Comme s'il voulait le faire taire. Il tentait de lui couper le souffle pour ne plus qu'il puisse donner ses conseils.

« C'est toi qui a décidé de ces chaînes, c'est toi qui juge que ce que tu as fait était mal. Demande-toi si c'est vraiment le cas. Demandes-toi si finalement tu n'as pas eu raison d'agir comme ça. »

D'un coup les barrières d'une maison à côté d'eux s'estompèrent. Bien sûr Edward criait à moitié dans la rue. Les villageois pouvait l'entendre à coup sûr. Ses conseils avaient marché pour eux alors ce n'était plus qu'une question de mentalité pour Drago. Bien que les fautes du sorcier soient plus compliquées que celles des habitants du village.

Edward se tourna vers la droite empêchant la rapière de lui trouer le crâne mais lui laissant uniquement une éraflure. Ce type devait être aussi doué à l'épée que Bradley, ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger. A vrai dire il n'osait même pas donner de coup pour le moment, cela donnerait une trop grande ouverture à son adversaire. Son épée vint dévier la rapière qui s'approchait de son cœur, et finit plantée dans son bras. Edward grogna en sautant en arrière. Malheureusement son adversaire suivi le mouvement. Il se baissa se retrouvant déséquilibré et finit par terre. Edward claqua rapidement des mains et se créa un mur de protection qui lui sauva la vie. Puis dans le même mouvement une main de pierre sortit du mur pour percuter violemment le Noah. C'était le premier coup qu'il se prenait véritablement.

Edward se remit debout et lança un coup d'œil vers la bulle de Drago. Il était toujours à l'intérieur l'air torturé, ce même air qu'il avait certainement eu quelques temps plus tôt. Si seulement il s'était décidé avant. Sa poitrine le chauffa dangereusement alors il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser enfermer de nouveau.

Tryde se trouva alors derrière lui. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Edward bougea par réflexe ce qui lui valu uniquement une épaule ouverte. Il avait sauvé les meubles mais dans un sursaut de fierté il tourna sur lui-même et lança son épée en avant. La rapière vint faire barrage mais ce n'était pas une arme conçu pour la défense. L'épée d'Edward plus lourde la dévia facilement. Pour la deuxième fois il toucha le Noah lui entaillant à son tour le bras avant que celui-ci ne se recule.

« Je vois tu as plus de ressource que je ne le pensais. Mais ne me force pas à m'énerver. La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment le Noah s'y était prit, l'épée d'Edward se brisa en deux le laissa désarmé. Ce combat était loin d'être fini.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Est-ce que Drago va survivre? Qu'est-ce que Tryde entend par vengeance?


	54. Vengeance

Hey minna-san! Plus que 4 jours avant mon épreuve, je commence doucement à stresser . Oui c'est pour ça entre autre que je vous en parler ici. Il faut que j'évacue... Enfin ça veut aussi dire que dans 4 jours je serais plus libre. J'aurais plus le temps d'écrire... et je vais pouvoir me remettre à jouer aussi! Oui! Jouer! Euh... désolée pour ça.

Sinon le chapitre cette semaine. Et bien il arrive plein de chose que je n'avais pas prévues au premier abord. Honnêtement cette mission devait être toute simple et tout bête pour qu'Ed et Drago aient le temps de parler. oui mais voilà le pouvoir de Tryde est bien pratique et la vengeance l'est encore plus. Des personne qui veulent se venger d'Ed ça ne manque pas après tout. Enfin je vais vous laisser découvrir ça. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà compris où j'allais vous emmener avec ces petites explications. Vous me direz ça en commentaire.

Avalon-curse: Ouais dans 4 jours maintenant. Et je te comprends pour les jeux! Perso je pense que je vais finalement m'acheter mass effect 4... De base je voulais pas l'acheter si tôt parce qu'il est super cher, mais j'ai envie de jouer aussi T.T Bref... Oh je voulais un Tryde flippant donc c'est cool que tu l'ais ressentit comme ça. J'étais pas sûr de faire ressortir correctement la terreur d'Ed. Il suffit pas de dire que le perso à peur pour que les lecteur se retrouve dans le même état. Donc je suis contente que tu me dises ça ^^. Je te préviens Ed n'a pas fini de souffrir, c'est lui qui a le pire passé et ça Tryde s'en est bien aperçu. Tu as totalement raison pour Drago, c'est maintenant qu'il va prendre une décision. Et oui je connais ce fanart de Gaara ^^ Je l'avais totalement zappé et ouais ça remonte, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça .

Arya39: Pourquoi il pourrait pas mourir? mdr. C'est col pour Tryde et chiant pour ses adversaires. Je promets à Allen une petite scène toute mignonne avec lui et Ed à leur retour. Parce qu'ils vont avoir besoin de parler.

Claes-kun: L'innocence de Cross c'est Judgement, mais ça se ressemble je te l'accorde. Mais ça j'y peux pas grand chose, j'ai juste reprit le manga pour le coup. Non effectivement Tryde n'est pas la Vérité, ça serait trop étrange puisque le Comte déteste la Vérité. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que son pouvoir est lié aux courant de la Vérité. Lorsqu'il cible une personne il peut alors découvrir ses crimes et ses remords. J'ai des idées pour une prochaine fic en effet, je vais encore mélanger ces trois univers mais cette fois j'avais envie que ce soit Harry le plus vieux et celui qui pourrait donner des conseils, Ed sera le plus jeune (et il aura Alphonse avec lui) et ça commencera dans le monde d'Allen.

* * *

Edward sauta en arrière, esquivant comme il le pouvait les multiples coups d'estoc que lui envoyait le Noah du jugement. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement les craintes d'Allen vis-à-vis de cette famille. C'était un tout autre niveau que les Akuma. Le plus dangereux restant leurs pouvoirs. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Drago mais celui-ci semblait encore plus perdu qu'avant se rapprochant doucement de la panique. La proximité de la mort devait faire tourner trop de choses inutiles dans son esprit pour qu'il arrive à se concentrer.

Edward posa une main au sol qui fit apparaître des pieux de terre devant lui le sauvant d'une nouvelle attaque de Tryde. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule avant de partir sur le côté pour contourner cet afflux de piques. Cependant les transmutations d'Edward le suivirent l'empêchant d'attaquer. Il n'était pas assez bon à l'épée pour se permettre d'affronter le Noah de front alors pour le moment Edward le maintenait à distance. Une partie de lui espérait encore avoir le soutient de Drago. Fatigué de ce petit jeu son adversaire voulu sauter au dessus des piques mais l'alchimiste les fit grandir avant de lui-même s'esquiver. Tryde les découpa d'un seul coup de sa rapière et se propulsa vers Edward une fois au sol.

Alors que l'alchimiste allait se forger une lance à partir du sol pour bloquer l'attaque, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Drago chuter dans sa sphère. L'air venait finalement à manquer. Cela le déconcentra une seconde de trop que la rapière de Tryde mit largement à profit en s'enfonçant dans son corps.

Edward baissa la tête pour la voir en plein milieu de son torse. Il cracha une gerbe de sang se demandant comment le Noah avait pu louper ses organes vitaux. Il comprit en voyant des fils attachés à l'arme. Quelqu'un l'avait déviée de sa course, lui sauvant la vie. Ca ne pouvait qu'être les exorcistes. Cependant avant qu'il ne confirme son idée il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper et l'extirper de l'épée pour le rapprocher de Drago. Edward posa une main sur sa blessure il devait arrêter le saignement et pour ça il avait besoin d'un bandage. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire que l'horizon s'obscurcit et un rideau de branche se forma autour d'eux. Son sauveur en ressortit rapidement alors que la voix de Tiedoll couvrait le bruit des branches en formations :

« Je vous donne quelques minutes de répit. »

Du répit ? Comme s'il allait en avoir. Se reprenant Edward changea rapidement une partie de sa cape en bandage qu'il commença à enrouler autour de son torse tout en se rapprochant de la sphère qui contenait Drago. Ce dernier était maintenant allongé sur le sol, Edward ne saurait dire s'il était toujours conscient ou non. Inquiet il l'appela plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le sorcier bouge légèrement la tête.

« Drago si tu restes plus longtemps là dedans tu vas mourir. »

Edward secoua la tête, s'agaçant lui-même par moment. Bien sûr que Drago savait ça. Il devait lui parler d'autre chose. Il serra fort son bandage lui tirant une grimace douloureuse.

« Tu sais quoi, tu peux oublier tout ce que j'ai dit avant. En vérité il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui importe maintenant. Tu fais tes propres choix tout seul. Tu as le droit de choisir toi-même la voie dans laquelle tu veux avancer. Tes parents ne pourront pas t'en vouloir si au final tu reviens en vie ! Il faut que tu rentres avec moi, on en encore tellement de chose à faire. Tu veux aider Allen, sinon tu ne serais jamais venu à la base. Que la porte soit restée ne change rien, elle est peut-être là maintenant mais qui sait quand elle se fermera. Si c'est toi qui a reçu la baguette de Sureau, si ce n'est pas Harry, Ron ou Hermione, c'est bien parce que tu as quelque chose à faire. Tu devais être avec nous. Et tu l'as déjà prouvé assez de fois. Tu mérites d'être avec nous Drago. Tu disais qu'Harry te prenais pour un lâche mais je suis sûr qu'il pense comme moi maintenant, alors à ton retour permets-lui d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Je sais qu'il a pas mal de chose à te dire mais pour pouvoir les entendre tu dois revenir en vie. »

Edward ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de ça dont le sorcier avait besoin. Finalement il lui avait donné son avis sans prendre de détour. Ca allait contre son envie de le laisser prendre une décision sans pression extérieur mais il était hors de question qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre mourir devant lui.

« Si tu fais les choses qui te semblent juste alors ne soit pas trop dur envers toi-même. Je suis très bien placé pour te le dire. Des fois on fait des choses dont on est pas très fier. Mais il y a des situations qui nécessites de faire des mauvaises choses si c'est pour qu'au final tout finisse bien. On ne vit pas dans un monde noir et blanc, notre univers est totalement gris. »

Edward serra les dents et donna un coup sur la barrière qui le fit repartir en arrière. Il n'abandonna pas et recommença tout en appelant le sorcier. Il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir. Drago bougeait encore à l'intérieur, il n'était pas mort, il devait le sortir de là. C'est alors qu'un de ses coups passa ou plutôt la sphère venait de s'ouvrir. Elle était complètement en train de s'effriter sous ses yeux. Edward n'y prêta pas vraiment plus attention et se précipita vers le sorcier.

« Drago tu m'entends ? Tu arrives à respirer ? »

Celui-ci fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Trop d'oxygène arrivait à ses poumons qui devaient encore fonctionner au ralentit. Drago trouva tout de même la force de se dresser sur ses bras. Edward lui fourni un appui soulagé.

« Merci d'avoir insisté.

-Je ne laisse pas tomber un ami. »

Edward lui fit un demi sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses. La pression venait de retomber d'un coup et son torse lui faisait horriblement mal. Il posa fébrilement une main sur sa blessure et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ?

-Pas sur moi, désolé.

-Un sort alors ? »

Drago allait répondre mais visiblement on ne voulait pas leur laisser le répit que leur avait promis Tiedoll. Le décor autour d'eux changea brutalement et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de pièce ne mesurant que quelques mètres carrés. Cette pièce lui donnait une étrange impression de déjà vu malgré son apparence invraisemblable. Les murs, ainsi que le sol et le plafond semblaient transparents leur laissant une vue plutôt intimidante sur la galaxie. Comme s'ils se retrouvaient au milieu des étoiles et que leur survie ne tenait qu'à l'isolement de cette pièce. Edward remarqua que les trois exorcistes étaient là ainsi que Tryde. Ce dernier semblait suinter d'une sourde colère. Ce n'était pas visible sur son visage mais l'aura qui l'entourait suffisait à leur faire comprendre.

« Ainsi aucun d'entre vous n'accepte son jugement ! Pourtant vous le méritez tous. Vous vous opposez au Comte Millénaire. Votre combat entraîne la mort de tellement d'innocent.

-Vous êtes ceux qui tuez les humains, s'exclama un des élèves de Tiedoll qui devait être Choaji.

-Sans votre vaine résistance tout aurait pu se passer en douceur sans faire sombrer le monde dans ce cauchemar lourd et épais.

-Aucune résistance n'est vaine tant qu'à la fin nous pouvons avoir notre liberté, remarqua Edward en se relevant.

-Je vois, je comprends maintenant que le 14ème a des personnes vraiment spéciales à ses côtés.

-Le 14ème ? Il parle d'Allen ? demanda Marie.

-Ce traitre est de retour ! grogna Chaoji.

-C'est grâce à Allen que le Général a pu vous sauver tous les deux alors fermes-la, s'agaça Edward. Mais il n'a absolument pas besoin de venir pour te régler ton compte.

-Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup trop. Non seulement tu n'as jamais réussi à me blesser mais le temps que tu as perdu à hésiter a mis en danger tes camarades.

-Raison de plus pour me rattraper maintenant !

-J'attends de voir, ma marque est toujours active sur toi. Que l'on soit ici ne change rien.

-Tu ne sais rien de mes fautes et mes péchés ! Je les assumerais lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de le faire. Pour l'instant nous avons juste besoin d'aller de l'avant.

-Je n'en sais rien dis-tu… Que dirais-tu de les faire rencontrer à tout le monde dans ce cas…

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je t'avais dis que la vengeance ne m'intéressait pas pourtant mais tu as réussi à me mettre tellement en colère. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous méritez. Elle n'est pas juste, il s'agit seulement de la peine maximale.

-Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec mon passé ?

-Toutes ces personnes mortes par ta faute… Toutes celles qui te tiennent rancune. Ce sont elles qui vont venir vous jugez… ou plutôt se venger devrais-je dire maintenant. Je n'ai jamais aimé la vengeance mais eux rêvent de revivre pour ça. »

Edward resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas réellement faire ça, si ? Tryde écarta alors les bras et quatre formes indistinctes apparurent. Le rythme cardiaque d'Edward s'accéléra. Faire revenir des personnes mortes, c'était les faire revenir de l'autre côté de la Vérité. Si c'était des gens qu'il avait vaincu alors…

La première forme lui tira une grimace douloureuse qui laissa d'ailleurs tout le monde choqué même le Noah.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Chaoji en se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

-Ta mère ? demanda Tryde.

-Je te l'ai dit tu ne connais rien de mon passé. Arrête ça ou les choses vont vraiment mal finir ! »

S'il était capable de faire revenir le cadavre qu'il avait tenté de ressusciter avec Alphonse alors il pouvait aller chercher n'importe quoi tant qu'il se trouvait dans sa mémoire. Cependant maintenant que Tryde avait commencé il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La deuxième forme prit l'apparence de Tucker, ce qui déstabilisa Edward assez pour lui faire faire un pas en arrière.

« Où suis-je donc ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui intrigué.

-Tu es ici pour te venger.

-Me venger ?

-Je n'ai pas tuer Tucker ! s'exclama Ed.

-Oh Edward-kun, sourit doucement l'homme semblant finalement comprendre. Que dis-tu ? Bien sûr que c'est ta faute, si tu ne m'avais pas dénoncé jamais Scar ne serait venu me trouver.

-Comment aurais-je pu te laisser faire de telle choses et me regarder ensuite dans un miroir.

-Tu ne peux pas me juger, je te l'avais dit, non ? Nous sommes pareils. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui a fait ça ? »

Il désigna le cadavre de sa mère toujours en train de grogner au sol avant de se frotter la nuque. Edward serra les poings, sentant les regards des autres sur lui. Oui c'était son péché, il le savait et il en payait déjà le prix.

« Ne nous compare pas ! Nina… Nina était encore vivante quand tu l'as transmutée en chimère. Tu l'as privée de tout avenir ! C'était ta fille espèce de dégénéré !

-Ah~ A peine de retour je t'entends déjà crier… tu n'as vraiment pas changé. »

Edward se figea à cette voix. Pendant quelques secondes la colère lui avait fait oublier les deux autres fantômes de son passé. Maintenant la panique commençait doucement à monter en voyant qui Tryde avait réussi à faire revenir. Nul autre qu'Envy se trouvait face à eux. S'il pouvait faire revenir Envy alors… D'ailleurs un regard vers Tryde lui fit comprendre que le Noah se rendait compte de la dérive de sa propre capacité. Doucement mais surement il se décalait du coin où il avait fait apparaître ses vengeurs. Sa respiration se faisait difficile comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose.

« Yo Fullmetal Nabot ? s'amusa Envy en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Comment va depuis le temps ? Comment est-ce que je suis revenu cette fois ? Je ne pourrais toujours pas être humain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Envy…

-Oh je t'en pris épargne moi cette tête, ne fais pas encore plus pitié que tu ne le fais normalement. Je sais très bien qu'on me manipule encore. Mais je sais qui va apparaître ensuite, c'est là qu'on va rire hein ?

-De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Tiedoll.

-Ahahah, c'est ça tes nouveaux compagnons ? se moqua Envy. Où est passé le Colonel ? J'avais une dette à lui rembourser. Il m'a vraiment bien cramé ce connard.

-Le colonel n'est pas là, et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir.

-Ah ouais, tu parles de ce Major. Ce crétin qui n'a pas réussi à tirer juste parce que j'avais l'apparence de sa femme ? C'était le pied j'avoue, voir la bêtise humaine en action, y'a rien de plus jouissif.

-Tryde arrête-toi, coupa Edward qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus et garder un minimum de son sang froid. Tu as dû comprendre que le dernier… »

Le Noah eut une grimace et plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front visiblement sonné. C'était définitivement trop tard, il ne métrisait plus rien. Edward serra les dents, c'est alors que Drago lui pinça le bras.

« On aimerai bien une réponse. Qu'est-ce qui va apparaître ?

-Le Père… Le dernier qui va revenir, c'est un morceau de la Vérité.

-C'est quoi ça ? grogna Chaoji.

-Tu veux dire la Vérité qui…

-Oui celui qu'on a rencontré en voyageant.

-Je suis de retour sur une terre ? »

Edward tourna ses yeux exorbités vers la voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Celui qui avait réussi à absorber les âmes des tous les habitants d'Amestris et les contenir dans son corps. Le Père des homonculus. Edward ne savait pas à quel point cette pièce était reliée au monde d'Allen ni même si le Père pourrait rester fonctionnel en dehors d'ici mais venant d'une part de la Vérité, tout était possible, tout était envisageable et malheureusement le pire était toujours à prévoir.

« Nan, on est pas vraiment sur terre, lui apprit Envy. C'est lui qui nous a ramené depuis la conscience du Fullmetal nabot.

-Arrête avec ça maintenant Envy !

-Quoi ? T'aime toujours pas qu'on te traite de minus ? Pourtant c'est c'que tu es O-chi-bi-san.

-Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, remarqua Drago.

-Non, il ressemble à… mon père, finit-il par dire difficilement.

-Je vois, reprit le Père son regard partant sur Tryde. Tu es celui qui nous a ramené. Où sommes-nous ? »

Le Noah s'était décalé et la pièce s'était agrandit de façon à laisser trois factions, il semblait exténué, si bien qu'Edward doutait qu'il est réellement réussi à faire revenir le Père seul. Il ne devait pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour extraire un morceau de la Vérité, sinon le Comte ne ferait pas sa petite guerilla. Alors c'était le Père qui avait dû faire en sorte de combler le manque de puissance. Il aurait tout fait pour revenir, bien sûr. Tryde était seul de son côté de la pièce alors que les exorcistes, Edward et Drago faisaient face aux êtres ramenés de la conscience d'Edward. Le Père secoua la tête comme s'il se reprenait sur sa question.

« Plutôt quelle version as-tu fait revenir ?

-S'il est jeune alors...

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Drago.

-Tu as bien compris, répondit Tryde à sa place. C'est celui que tu as abattu.

-Je vois, sourit le Père en se redressent.

-Oh, s'enjoua Envy. Donc tu as déjà avalé Dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Avaler Dieu ? demanda Chaoji en se reculant.

-Il me semble bien.

-Bien, alors allons nous amuser, ah mais déjà, tu me saoules à grogner. »

Sans une once d'hésitation l'homonculus fracassa son bras qu'il avait largement grossis sur le corps ressuscité de la mère d'Edward. Il y eut un bruit d'os fracassés et le grognement continue qu'elle laissait échapper s'arrêta finalement.

« Drago sort ton autre baguette, ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter. »

Les trois factions se faisaient face. Edward ne doutait plus du fait que Tryde n'avait aucun contrôle sur le Père, il n'avait aucune chance de dominer la volonté du Père. Il était moins sûr pour Envy mais de toute façon, lui resterait un ennemi quelque soit son camp. La pièce était bien trop minuscule pour le combat qui allait suivre mais Edward ne savait pas s'il préférait ça où emmener le Père sur terre.

A voir la grimace du Noah il devait plus ou moins penser la même chose. Edward ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir cet endroit actif mais c'était durant ce labs de temps qu'ils devaient venir à bout du Père.

« Tu tires-au-flan Fullmetal nabot, cette fois je vais te…

-Attends Envy, il y a une chose que j'aimerai demander avant. Qu'est devenu Hohenheim ?

-Tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui ? se renfrogna Edward.

-Hum… Même s'il a tenté de se dresser contre moi, il n'en reste pas moins celui qui m'a sortit de ma flasque.

-C'est exactement pour ça qu'il se sentait le devoir de t'arrêter ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit savoir ? demanda Tiedoll doucement de façon à ce que seulement leur groupe entende.

-Envy peut changer de forme à volonté mais ça ne change ni son poids ni sa forme ne vous faites pas avoir. Quant au Père, dans sa forme présente il a les pouvoirs d'un dieu.

-C'est impossible, souffla Marie.

-Il a pu recréer un soleil dans sa main.

-C'est pas toi qui disait que Dieu n'existe pas ? remarqua Drago très peu serein.

-Dieu n'existe pas ! s'exclama Edward avant de pointer le Père du doigt. Mais son pouvoir de création dépasse de loin tout ce qui est humainement possible de faire.

-Mais tu l'as déjà battu, reprit Drago.

-Je l'ai déjà dit vous parlez trop ! »

Envy se jeta alors sur eux, mettant fin à toute discussion.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: et bien encore un peu de combat.

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ces "retrouvailles"?


	55. Cycle

Hey minna-san! Comment allez-vous? Moi tip-top, je suis enfin libérée de mes révisions et ça fait un bien fou! En plus vous aimez bien les chapitres que je vous mets en ce moment alors c'est doublement top. Honnêtement j'avais un peu peur de ramener comme ça le Père et des homonculus. Après tout ils sortent quand même un peu de nul part finalement. Mais visiblement vous êtes avec donc ça roule aussi. Concernant ce chapitre... Et bien on le passe a tenté de se débarrasser de la vermine que Tryde a ramené.

Avalon-curse: Ouais ça c'est passé... On verra bien les résultats maintenant je n'y peux plus rien. Concernant les jeux je te comprends. Même si je suis plus joueuse PC. J'ai pas de console à la maison hormis la Wii... et encore elle était pas pour moi à la base. Mais je suis plus clavier souris que manette. Oui Tryde à fait une grosse bêtise on est d'accord mdr. La réunion tu n'aurais pas pu mieux dire, autant entre exorciste qu'avec les homonculus. L'un compense un minimum l'autre tu me diras. Je te laisse voir comment ça va finir.

GaiaCross: Tu as raison c'est la loose galactique là, faut avouer. Tant mieux si tu aimes les interactions entre Harry et Drago, elles sont pas finies, je peux te le dire.

Arya39: Ouais c'est carrément ça mdr. J'avais pas du tout vu la similarité avec l'épouvantard mais ça colle bien. Je te laisse voir ce qu'ils vont faire dans ce chapitre! Envy me manquait aussi, il est super aussi comme perso... Tu as très bien cerné le Père mdr. C'est l'ennemi ultime pour le moment.

Elogane: Moi? Sadique? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire mdr. Oui je sais quand couper mes chapitres mdr. Il ne faut pas que tu oublie que le Père est une partie de la Vérité, je pense pas que le Comte prenne le temps de l'étudiait (s'il y arrive) avant de penser à l'éliminer ou plutôt exterminer. Parce que le Comte veut devenir dieu de lui-même sans passer par la Vérité.

Claes-kun: Les épreuves sont passées yeah! Tryde n'a plus assez de force pour faire revenir ceux des autres. Enfin tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Non je ne pense pas rajouter d'autre univers dans une prochaine fic. J'ai encore quelques petites idées concernant ces trois là déjà. Après on verra.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

La première chose qui fut claire pour Edward était qu'il ne pouvait rien transmuter du sol. En réalité si Envy n'avait pas réussi à le toucher c'était uniquement grâce à Drago qui avait levé un _protego_ assez rapidement. Il tourna le regard vers le sorcier pour le remercier avant de donner rapidement quelques instructions :

« Drago, tu es le seul à pouvoir réellement tenir tête au Père.

-Je comprends, fit-il en serrant sa baguette en s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Je vais avec lui, s'imposa Tiedoll mais c'était une très bonne chose d'après Edward.

-Nous on s'occupe d'Envy.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Ochibi-san ? s'amusa l'homonculus. Tu ne peux pas utiliser d'alchimie ici, je me trompe ?

-Heureusement personne ne pourra me voler ma tête et je suis toujours plus intelligent que toi ! »

Finalement la petite taille de la pièce était peut-être un avantage aussi. Envy ne pouvait pas reprendre sa véritable forme ici, ce qui vu ses traits déformé par la rage était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne savait pas exactement quelles étaient les capacités de ses deux coéquipiers mais ils utilisaient de l'innocence c'était parfait contre des homonculus.

« Il ne mourra pas au premier coup, recommencez jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

-Et le Noah ? demanda nerveusement Chaoji.

-Il doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter que cette pièce s'écroule en ce moment. Le Père doit vouloir sortir et il sait combien cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Je ne comprends pas réellement mais de toute façon nous n'avons rien d'autre sur quoi parier. »

Marie partit alors en avant armé de ses fils. C'était donc lui qui avait dévié la lame de Tryde et sauvé sa vie. Il devrait le remercier plus tard. A côté Chaoji hésita plus longtemps puis finit par se frotter énergiquement les cheveux avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Edward n'avait pas oublié le dernier protagoniste et c'est d'ailleurs sur lui qu'il se jeta. Tucker n'était pas un alchimiste de terrain. Il eut tôt fait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Comme cela il n'y avait plus d'ombre qui pourrait frapper n'importe quand.

Il allait repartir vers les combats à côté lorsqu'il vit Chaoji venir vers lui, projeté en arrière par un coup visiblement solide d'Envy.

« J'avoue que t'as une bonne droite, s'amusa l'homonculus en se frottant la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la mienne ?

-Elle est faiblarde.

-Oh~ Voyons si tu peux toujours dire ça après un deuxième coup. »

Edward se mit devant Chaoji pour intercepter mais Envy n'arriva jamais jusqu'à eux. Son corps avait été arrêté en pleine course. Il avait beau forcer, il ne parvenait à faire aucun mouvement. Plusieurs fils étaient enroulés autour de son corps le maintenant immobile. Chaoji resta une secondes de moins surpris et fonça de nouveau sur l'homonculus pour lui donner un coup violent dans le ventre. Envy grogna et son visage se tordit de haine.

« Reculez-vous. »

Edward le sentait mal. Généralement quand Envy était énervé il changeait d'apparence. Cela ne manqua pas. Avec un nouveau grognement de hargne il fit reprendre à son bras sa taille normale ce qui brisa les liens de Marie, puis balaya la salle. Chaoji tenta de donna un nouveau coup de poing mais cela ralentit à peine le bras gigantesque qui leur fonçait dessus. Ils furent envoyés de l'autre côté de la salle passant devant Drago et Tiedoll. Sa blessure le lança et son sang se remit généreusement à couler, lui faisant tourner la tête.

« Marie ! »

Le général avait tourné la tête surpris et venait de découvrir son élève retenu dans l'immense main d'Envy. Si la pièce était trop grande pour la forme réel d'Envy elle l'était aussi pour les géants de son innocence. L'homonculus resserra la main faisant gémir de douleur son prisonnier. Drago n'hésita pas vraiment avant de pointer sa baguette vers le bras vers.

« _Braquium emendo_ ! »

Envy fit la grimace et son bras tomba à plat par terre puis un à un ses doigts s'aplatirent aussi au sol, libérant Marie de son emprise. Honnêtement Edward ne savait pas quel était ce sort mais il était bien efficace. Envy resta un moment perturbé à regarder son bras, comme choqué avant de tourner ses yeux agacés vers le sorcier qui en frissonna.

« C'est toi que je vais tuer en premier !

-Drago donne-moi une arme, demanda Edward. Une lance si possible. »

Parce qu'il était plus habitué à utiliser les lances qu'autre chose. Le sorcier ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire apparaître la dite arme. La première chose qu'Edward fit, fut pourtant d'utiliser son alchimie. Il bloqua les piques de terre que faisaient venir le Père vers eux. Il ne semblait pas si actif que ça mais son combat devait surtout être interne avec Tryde. Il devait chercher à sortir de cette pièce. Alors Edward prit son élan et se précipita vers Envy. Il fit tourner la lance autour de lui avant de l'envoyer sur l'homonculus mais ce dernier changea son autre bras en serpent qui s'enroula autour de son arme pour la dévier. Il sauta ensuite en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque de Chaoji, son bras trainant par terre sans qu'il n'arrive encore à le bouger. Edward n'en doutait pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son bras ne revienne à la normale.

Edward esquiva le deuxième bras vert qui se lançait vers lui en tournant sur le côté et fonçant de nouveau vers l'Homonculus. Envy voulu esquiver mais se retrouva bloqué par les fils de Marie . Chaoji prit de l'altitude grâce aux même fils et se laissant lourdement tomber sur Envy le poing en avant. Ce dernier se retrouva couché au sol avec un râle de douleur la colonne vertébral tordue de façon plutôt malsaine. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que quelques éclairs rouges s'échappent de son corps et le fasse revenir à la normale. Sous le regard déconcerté des exorcistes il se craqua doucement le cou.

« Ok, ça ne vaut pas Mustang mais je vais quand même pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

-Envy, le coupa le voix du Père. Ne touche pas le sol.

-Hum ? »

D'un coup la pièce se désintégra autour d'eux et le sol sous leurs pieds disparu les faisant chuter. Chacun se rattrapa comme il pu sur terre quelques mètres en dessous d'eux, se retrouvant au milieu de la rue dans laquelle il s'était battu avec Tryde. Retour au point de départ. Edward tourna la tête vers le Noah qui était au sol visiblement essoufflé et à bout de force. Son visage était déformé par une grimace qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La haine de l'innocence et de la Vérité. Cependant Tryde ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Il était hors jeu. Edward tourna la tête à l'expression douloureuse lâché par Tucker qui s'était visiblement réveillé. Edward n'aurait jamais oublié l'expression de ce visage. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi tout ce sang coulait des orifices de son visage. La mort venait de le rattraper maintenant qu'il avait un contact direct avec le sol de ce monde dont il ne faisait pas parti. C'était surement pour ça que le Père avait prévenu Envy. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs prit l'apparence d'un oiseau et volait simplement à côté du Père sur une plateforme de glace en lévitation.

« Ce monde semble plus libre par rapport aux lois d'échange, remarqua-t-il.

-Il faut les faire tomber, s'exclama Edward. Une fois au sol ils retourneront à leur état d'origine.

-C'est-à-dire mort ? demanda Marie.

-Oui.

-Rien de plus facile dans ce cas. »

Marie lança ses fils qui piégèrent Envy mais avant que l'exorciste ne puisse tirer, son prisonnier se mit à rire, visiblement réellement amusé de la situation. Edward savait pourquoi. Rapidement il changea d'apparence et le frêle oiseau qu'il avait été devint un imposant ptérodactile. Edward entendit des exclamations surprises mais n'attendit pas avant d'agir. Envy eut un fort battement d'aile lui faisant prendre de la hauteur, entraînant Marie avec lui. Edward attrapa un des fils au passage et se tira vers le haut.

« Tu veux toujours te battre Ochibi-san ! »

Envy fit une embarder pour revenir vers eux, leur fonçant littéralement dessus. Edward fit tourner sa lance et voulu l'enfoncer dans une des ailes mais son adversaire l'avait vu venir et s'esquiva. Cependant son brusque mouvement leur fit rencontrer terre plutôt violemment. Edward fut projeté et Marie en profita pour couper ses propres fils.

« Non recommence. »

Edward secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et vit Marie relancer des fils vers le dinosaure volant. Cette fois ce fut Chaoji qui tira et l'équilibre des forces sembla bien plus proportionnée. Cependant le sol sous leur pied se fissura. Edward réagit rapidement et claqua des mains pour les poser à terre. Il combla le nouveau trou avec son alchimie mais les exorcistes avaient eu le temps de lâcher prise.

« Envy. »

L'homonculus se secoua pour se débarrasser des fils qu'il avait encore sur lui puis prit de l'altitude. Comme s'il savait ce qu'allait faire le Père. Cela ne sentait pas bon, si Envy se mettait en sécurité en haut cela voulait dire que le Père allait se déchaîner en bas. Ici il n'y avait rien qui pourrait renvoyer les âme des habitant d'Amestris . Il garderait donc la possibilité de contrôler son Dieu jusqu'à la fin du combat.

« Drago ! Fait le _protego_ le plus puissant que tu peux, tout le monde derrière lui. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et prit une mine trop crispée. Cependant le sort qui sortit de la baguette était bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'avait pu constater Edward avant. Même ceux de Jedusort ne tenait pas la comparaison. Tiedoll avait rapidement comprit la situation et vint consolider leur défense cependant il n'avait pas prévu quelle genre d'attaque. Visiblement le Père était fier de pouvoir utiliser la puissance du soleil. Cette technique Edward l'avait déjà vu, une immense boule de feu arrivait vers eux. La barrière de protection de Drago tint bon alors rapidement l'intensité augmenta et le sorcier dû prendre sa baguette à deux mains. Les branches, pourtant solides, de Tiedoll partirent rapidement en fumée mais ce dernier faisait son possible pour les reconstruire dès qu'elle venait à tomber.

« Au dessus ! »

Parce que le Père était trop fier de ses pouvoirs, il ne prenait pas garde. Ou alors parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir déjà utilisés. Edward connaissait déjà sa stratégie, il était prévisible et donc moins dangereux. Toujours dangereux tout de même mais moins. Les branches d'arbre s'étendirent juste à temps pour empêcher un éclair de les atteindre.

« Tu es aussi fatiguant que ton père, remarqua le morceau de Vérité.

-Il m'a montré comment te battre.

-Il t'a tout juste montré comment gagné du temps. Qu'est-ce qui viendra te sauver cette fois ? As-tu une armée pour t'opposer à moi ?

-Pas besoin d'armée pour cette fois. »

Edward avait déjà parfaitement idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il claqua des mains pour les apposer au sol. S'ils ne descendaient pas au sol alors il fallait monter le sol jusqu'à eux. Rien de plus simple. Il ne voyait presque rien mais il savait où viser. Alors la terre sous le Père se déforma et monta droit vers la plateforme qui restait en lévitation, par il ne savait quel genre d'échange, d'ailleurs Edward préférait ne pas savoir. Cependant les choses ne pouvaient se finir si simplement, bien sûr le Père avait compris où il voulait en venir. Il fit un simple signe de tête vers Envy. Ce dernier changea de nouveau d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un oiseau géant. Il fit une rapide descente et le Père pu prendre place sur son dos avant qu'ils ne remontent.

« Il ne faut pas les laisser fuir ! s'exclama Chaoji.

-Ils ne vont pas fuir, répondit simplement Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ils ont l'avantage ici, c'est leur meilleure chance de me tuer.

-Pourquoi ils…

-Parce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont revenu à la base, s'agaça l'alchimiste alors que les défenses autour d'eux tombaient puisque les attaques du Père avait cessées. Et aussi parce que je suis le seul à savoir comment les renvoyer là-bas.

-Tu veux dire auprès de la Vérité ? demanda Drago.

-Oui.

-Tu ne peux pas rouvrir une Porte avec la baguette ? Comme tu l'as fait pour… »

Il n'arriva pas à prononcer son nom mais Edward comprit qu'il parlait de Jedusort. Il pourrait sans doute ouvrir une Porte mais est-ce que celle-ci reprendrait les deux autres ? Peut-être Envy mais le Père était toujours trop fort pour le moment pour simplement se laisser entraîner. Alors il secoua la tête.

« La Porte s'ouvrira elle-même lorsqu'ils seront au sol.

-De quelle porte vous parlez ? demanda Marie.

-Peu importe, répondit Edward en levant la tête pour fixer l'énorme oiseau, pour le moment il faut simplement les faire descendre.

-Je peux vous faire monter. »

Edward hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Organisant rapidement un plan dans sa tête. Autre que rentrer dans le tas. Puis il hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux.

« Drago, Chaoji, venez avec moi. »

Si Drago ne fit aucune difficulté l'autre sembla vouloir se rebeller. Tiedoll tua la réaction dans l'œuf et fit apparaître l'un de ses géants sur lequel ils prirent place. Ils prirent rapidement de l'altitude. Edward en profita pour observer autour d'eux. Les habitants semblaient avoir fuit le village. Tryde était maintenant assit contre une maison. S'il n'avait pas encore fuit lui aussi, c'est pour une raison qu'Edward ne comprenait pas. Il y en avait forcément une mais Edward n'était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître maintenant. De toute façon une embardé d'Envy secoua le géant. C'était le bon moment. Drago n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de jeter de nouveau le sort qui avait immobilisé le bras d'Envy. L'oiseau partit alors en vrille et Chaoji en profita pour sauter sur la deuxième aile. Edward lui avait dit où frapper pour la briser en ainsi empêcher Envy de planer.

Cependant le géant sur lequel ils avaient prit place commença à s'agiter de façon plutôt étrange. Tentant visiblement les faire tomber de leur perchoir. En fronçant les sourcils Edward tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et tomba sur le regard du Père. Tout devint logique. Il attrapa alors Drago par la manche et sauta à son tour sur le dos d'Envy. Le sorcier lâcha une plainte où l'on pouvait aussi entendre de la frayeur mais si le Père pouvait contrôler, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum le géant, mieux valait ne plus être dessus. Après tout l'innocence venait de la Vérité. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Le Père avait potentiellement un contrôle dessus.

« Générale Tiedoll ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l'aile immobile d'Envy qui chutait bien trop vite pour les garder en un seul morceau lorsqu'il atteindraient terre. Le Père tente de saper votre contrôle sur votre innocence ! »

Le général semblait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son propre géant mais à côté Marie agit en conséquence. S'il aurait dû attraper Envy pour le tirer encore plus rapidement vers le sol l'exorciste prit plutôt le partit d'étendre un large filet qui pourrait les rattraper lorsqu'ils seraient assez proche. Edward entendit des sorts fuser derrière lui et vit Chaoji se jeter sur le Père. Ce dernier l'expulsa avec autant de facilité qu'eux au jour promis. Heureusement il tomba sur le filet de Marie. C'était aussi le moment de se sortir de là. De nouveau il empoigna Drago qui lança un dernier _protego_ pour couvrir leur fuite. A peine eurent-ils quitté le dos de l'oiseau que celui-ci changea de forme. Envy devait avoir attendu le dernier moment pour prendre la forme d'une libellule. Ses deux premières ailes ne fonctionnaient pas mais les deux autres lui permirent ne pas s'écraser au sol. Surement aidé par le Père. Edward lâcha une expression agacée.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Surpris il vit le sort le frôler pour rejoindre l'homonculus qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol. La baguette de Sureau fit parfaitement son office et la libellule arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Cette fois le Père sembla comprendre que les choses étaient finies pour Envy puisqu'il sauta de son dos. En effet l'énorme insecte tomba rapidement au sol et quelques secondes plus tard son corps sembla se décomposer en cendre. Le _stupéfix_ l'empêchait de parler mais Edward comprit lorsqu'il capta son regard. Il n'avait jamais réellement voulu revenir. Après tout, il s'était suicidé, c'était bien parce qu'il n'en voulait plus de ce monde. Il avait toujours eu la rancune tenace et juste revenir pour se battre contre lui devait être jouissif pour l'homonculus. Edward ne sentait pas la même détresse que la dernière fois dans ce départ.

« Elric ! »

Par réflexe au cri de Drago il se décala. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que rester inactif sur un champ de bataille était dangereux. Or son échange silencieux avec Envy avait peut-être prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Instinctivement il avait bougé sur le côté, si bien que le pique de pierre qui visait son torse le loupa mais il se concentra de nouveau sur la bataille. Le Père n'avait pas abandonné, de nouveau installé sur une plateforme de glace. Sans doute que la disparition d'Envy lui enlevait un poids. Peut-être que c'était par ses pouvoirs que l'homonculus avait pu resté ici tant qu'il ne touchait pas le sol. Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant le père était libre de toute contrainte et avait l'équivalent des âmes de deux pays à sa disposition ainsi que les pouvoirs d'un dieu. La bataille était loin d'être finie. Le sol sous leur pied trembla alors et ils se mirent tous à esquiver la forêt de piques que se formait à une vitesse hallucinante. Pourtant au moment ils commençaient à se sentir acculé tout s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il regarda le Père était aux prises avec un nouveau venu, qui était nul autre que Tiky Mick.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Et bien on s'occupe du Père.


	56. Passé trouble

Hey minna-san. Je sais pas trop quoi dire en ce début de chapitre alors bon... On parle du Père, de comment ça finit. De comment le Comte pourrait finir. Et de comment Ed voit le monde. Voilà le programme mdr. Oh... et on revoit Allen à la fin

Avalon-curse: T'as de la chance, chez moi le soleil veut pas vraiment se montrer... C'est plus la pluie en ce moment. Courage quand même pour ton insolation ^^". Oui encore un peu de baston mais ne t'attends pas non plus à du aussi épique qu'à la fin de FMA. Le truc avec les Noah c'est que ce ne sont pas des ennemis qu'on méprise ou qu'on déteste mais des ennemis qu'on comprends. Et ça rend encore plus compliqué de les combattre. Quant à Chaoji, c'est plutôt tant qu'il ne dit rien que ça va. En réalité le point déterminant ce n'est pas de toucher le sol mais d'entrée réellement dans le monde. L'air n'est pas assez déterminant parce qu'il était déjà là dans la salle de Tryde. C'était bien l'air du monde d'Allen qu'ils respiraient déjà. Après ta théorie sur le fait qu'ils ne respirent pas l'air est bonne aussi. Ils sont morts, donc ils n'ont plus besoin de cet air mais ils le touchent quand même puisque l'air est omniprésent. J'avoue Envy en Libellule mais c'est le premier animal avec 4 ailes auquel j'ai pensé. Désolé mais les arrivées surprises s'arrêtent ici ^^". Enfin tu verras.

GaiaCross: Contente que mon combat t'ai plu. Il fallait bien que je donne une bonne raison à Drago pour rester. Je vois pas pourquoi Allen en voudrait à Ed enfin... il y peut rien lui, il subit c'est tout ^^". Allen n'est pas si mesquin que ça quand même. Drago a déjà gagné le respect de Tiedoll en tout cas et le respect d'un maréchal je te l'accorde ça fait beaucoup. Tu verras ça ne fera pas que prouver leur valeur, Ed n'en a pas fini ^^.

Elogane: C'est plus ou moins ça mais les surprises s'arrêtent ici, c'est déjà pas mal à gérer pour un seul combat. Tiky pourra combattre le Père mais comme l'innocence il n'aura pas le dessus sur lui. Voir même il sera inférieur au Père. Comme tu le dis le Père est un morceau de Vérité. Mais je suis contente que tu soulève ce point, tu verras dans ce chapitre comment ça se passe.

Claes-kun: Tu as plutôt bien résumé la situation. On voit Allen dans celui-ci. Non les erreurs de Komui ne sont pas finis mais je suis passée par une période de blanc c'est tout. J'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous.

* * *

C'était donc pour ça que Tryde n'était pas parti. Les Noah avaient leur propre vision des choses mais tenaient assez à ce monde pour ne pas le laisser entre les mains du Père. Cependant l'attaque surprise de Tiky ne fonctionna pas des masses et il se retrouva projeté au sol non loin d'eux. Derrière lui Edward remarqua une porte de Road se refermer et la demoiselle prenait pour le moment soin de Tryde. Le Père n'attaqua pas directement semblant se mettre à réfléchir sur quelque chose. C'était le moment où jamais de se mettre au point. Parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas battre le Père seul. Ni les exorcistes, ni les Noah. Ils allaient devoir faire équipe momentanément et encore à Amestris il avait fallu une armée pour le faire tomber alors qu'il n'avait plus les âmes des habitants du pays.

« Je présume que nous sommes aussi tombés dans un piège si le gamin ne s'est toujours pas montré, remarqua Tiky en se redressant.

-Allen n'est pas là, si c'est ce que tu insinues, approuva Edward.

-Visiblement Hermione non plus, j'aurais bien aimé la revoir.

-Nous avons jugé plus profitable de nous séparer.

-Dans tous les cas tu as des connaissances inquiétantes, désigna-t-il le Père. Je pensais que tu bluffais lorsque tu disais qu'Il t'avait laissé faire comme tu le voulais mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as gagné son respect parce que tu as renvoyé ça d'où il venait.

-Autant qu'on puisse gagné le respect d'un Être aussi impartial, je suppose.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ! s'agaça Chaoji.

-Faisons une trêve, proposa d'un coup Tiky.

-Je suis d'accord, anticipa Edward. Le temps de renvoyer ce morceau d'où il vient. Vos pouvoirs sont fait pour se battre contre Lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ridicule, contra de nouveau Chaoji.

-Je suis d'accord, s'immisça le Père qui avait visiblement compris comment Tiky pouvait marcher sur l'air puisqu'il pouvait maintenant le faire. Tu comptes de nouveau t'opposer à moi Edward Elric avec à la place d'une armée cinq malheureux alliés ? Sans même de cercle national ?

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je te renverrai d'où tu viens, petit être de la flasque.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas.

-J'ai juste à te faire toucher le sol, ce sera beaucoup plus simple que la dernière fois. Tu ne fais pas partit de ce monde.

-Pour l'instant. Il ne me sera pas compliqué de changer cet état de fait. Le système d'échange est beaucoup plus libre ici.

-Pour quelqu'un comme toi surement.

-Tu pourrais surement en profiter aussi, tu serais bien plus libre.

-Je refuse d'utiliser la vie humaine pour faire une transmutation, j'ai toujours refusé et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce principe.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Trêve de bavardage.

-J'allais le dire ! »

A ce même moment un sort parti de la baguette de Drago visant à immobiliser le Père. Cela ne marcherait surement pas aussi bien que sur Envy mais ce serait suffisant. Tiky n'avait pas attendu avant de prendre de la hauteur, semblant considérer que l'alliance était bonne à partir du moment où Edward avait approuvé, ou bien ne pouvant de toute façon faire autrement. Il se retrouva au dessus du Père, son bras se couvrit d'un papillon et donna un coup puissant qui envoya le morceau de Vérité vers le sol. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu paré de façon acceptable, signe que les sorts de Drago pouvaient véritablement avoir un impact sur lui. Edward claqua des mains et les posa à terre. Il était temps de le faire retourner d'où il venait. Un géant de Tiedoll donna une impulsion en plus vers le bas et Marie étira ses fils pour tirer le Père. Au même moment Edward fit monter le niveau du sol de la même façon qu'avant. Le Père n'atteindra jamais la surface de la terre, il fallait que ce soit la terre qui vienne à lui.

Cependant le sort sembla s'arrêter de fonctionner puisque d'un coup les mouvements du Père revinrent. Il tira sur les fils de Marie qui s'envola brusquement, rattraper heureusement par le géant du général. Tiky se retrouva à esquiver plusieurs éclairs alors que le Père reprenait de la hauteur, se mettant ainsi hors de porter du sol que faisait monter Edward. Une nuée de papillon l'entoura alors laissant l'alchimiste dubitatif quelques secondes. Puis il se tourna vers Drago.

« Il n'y a pas un sort pour le faire descendre ?

-Discendio ! »

Le Père sembla perdre l'équilibre alors Edward se tourna vers Tiedoll.

« Général ! »

La main du géant qui ne tenait pas Marie s'aplatit sur le morceau de Vérité qui ne pu s'esquiver à cause des papillons. Ces forces coordonnées le firent finalement basculer. Les fils d'innocence s'entourèrent de nouveau autour de leur adversaire mais cette fois ce fut Chaoji qui tira. Le Père ne fit alors pas deux points de mesure et la chaleur de son corps augmenta rapidement au point de brûler les papillons qui stagnaient autour de lui. Le feu s'enfla rapidement brûlant aussi bien les fils que la main du géant. D'un mouvement de main il dévia la lance que lui avait envoyé Edward sans même la toucher. Du coin de l'œil il vit Drago s'accrocher à deux à la baguette de Sureau, son sort était la seule chose qui ne rendait pas leur effort inutile. Edward claqua de nouveau des mains alors que Tiky donnait un violent coup de pied sur le Père faisant chuter sa hauteur. Cependant le Noah fut attrapé et balancé de nouveau vers le sol. Sa jambe gravement brûlée. Pour autant Chaoji suivi son exemple, aidé par le Maréchal Tiedoll. Il se retrouva à son tour plus ou moins au dessus du morceau de Vérité et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. L'exorciste chuta rapidement suite à ça, avant qu'on ne puisse l'attraper mais Marie lui évita le même sort que Tiky.

Edward ne loupa pas cette chance. Cette fraction de seconde qu'il avait gagné grâce aux deux autres. Le Père était déstabilisé, mais ça ne durerait pas plus que cette fraction de seconde. Ses mains claquèrent par terre et il s'éleva lui-même à la rencontre de l'être qui avait rendu son Père immortel. Celui-ci se stabilisa bien avant qu'il n'arrive à le rejoindre mais de nouveau Edward avait transmuter une lance.

« Drago ses défenses. »

Il entendit le sorcier souffler fortement. Il ne savait si c'était des plaintes, de la fatigue ou de la douleur mais il décida de lui afire confiance tout de même et lança son arme.

« Evanesco ! »

La lance se planta en plein dans le ventre du Père qui recula d'un pas dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils avant de mettre la main dessus tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que pensais-tu que cela me ferait ? As-tu oublié que je suis l'égal de Dieu maintenant Edward Elric ?

-Non tu n'es qu'un fuyard ! Dieu ne pourra jamais être surpassé par des humains comme nous !

-Tu ne me surpasses en rien Edward Elric !

-Ca c'est ce dont tu voudrais te convaincre mais je t'ai déjà remis à ta place dans le passé.

-Ce n'était qu'un hasard, comme si j'allais me faire avoir une deuxième fois. »

Edward eut un sourire mesquin. Il avait réussi à maintenir l'attention de Père assez longtemps sur lui pour qu'un fil de terre rejoigne l'extrême bout de sa lance. D'un coup la Père fut en contact avec le sol de ce monde. Une anomalie qui n'avait pas sa place et qui allait repartir là où il devait être.

« Sale misérable humain, s'écria-t-il fusillant du regard Edward.

-Retourne d'où tu viens petit être de la flasque. Un voleur comme toi n'a rien d'un Dieu. »

Sous les regards dubitatifs des autres la lance disparu de son ventre y laissant un trou à peine plus grand qu'un poing fermé. Une multitude de bras noirs sortirent pour l'attraper, dans une étrange parodie de la fin du Père à Amestris. Puis la Porte s'ouvrit. L'œil scrutateur se posa sur le Père qui avait maintenant reprit la forme d'une simple boule noir d'une matière que même Edward ne saurait définir. D'autre bras sortirent de derrière l'œil pour attraper le petit être et le ramener à lui sous les vives et désespérées protestations de ce dernier mais rien n'y fit et la Porte se referma sur eux.

Edward fit alors redescendre sa plateforme de terre vers le sol. Une fois au sol il se mit à côté de Drago entre les Noah et les exorcistes. Parce que tout n'était pas encore fini. Il y avait encore ça à régler mais il était fatigué et clairement agacé. Il sentait la tension chez le sorcier, qui mettait surement toutes ses forces à ne pas s'effondrer. Alors son regard se tourna coléreux vers la famille du Comte en même temps que son bras se tendait vers l'endroit où avait disparu le Père.

« Réfléchissez-bien ! C'est à ça que le Comte ressemblera s'il se rapproche encore de Lui. Il ne pourra jamais devenir Dieu à Sa place parce que Dieu ne descendra jamais parmi nous. Parce qu'Il s'en fout de ce qu'il se passe ici tant que le cycle continu. Le système du Comte ne durera jamais. On ne peut échanger des âmes pour tout obtenir parce que rien ne vaut une âme. Elles ne pourront jamais revenir une fois utilisée. C'est un système qui court vers la fin du monde… De ce monde ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Il agira !

-Qu'Il t'envoie ici prouve bien que ça le touche, remarqua Tryde.

-C'est ridicule ! Je suis là parce que moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain qui aimerait sauver le plus de monde possible. Parce qu'Il n'impose rien, Il respecte Lui aussi l'échange équivalent qui devrait faire tourner tous les mondes existant. Road. Tu ouvres la Porte toi aussi. Tu dois comprendre !

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plutôt faible.

-Non je ne comprends pas. Vous Lui en voulez. Vous voulez sortir ce monde de Sa domination ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne domine pas, Il maintient en vie, Il maintient l'équilibre de toute chose. Vous ne ferez que rompre un cycle.

-Alors nous pourrons aller de l'avant sans tourner en rond, reprit-elle.

-Non, il n'y a rien après la mort si elle ne sert pas à construire le futur.

-Allons-y, trancha Tiky. Road. »

La jeune fille se releva alors que son compagnon aida Tryde à faire de même. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et ils disparurent sans rien ajouter. Edward comprenait de mieux en mieux leurs motivations et en même temps cela lui restait incompréhensible. Il comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais ne comprenaient pas l'obscurantisme qu'ils tenaient à préserver devant l'impossibilité de réussite.

Il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément que Drago se laissa tomber à côté. La tension qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'à là le faisait trembler. Edward s'accroupit à côté de lui mais grimaça avant de pouvoir faire autre chose. Sa poitrine se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il voulait pouvoir se reposer maintenant, mais visiblement Chaoji ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Vous les avez laissé partir ? On aurait pu…

-On aurait pu quoi, reprit Edward agressivement. Les tuer ? Comme si on était en état de pouvoir Road.

-Ce sont des ennemis !

-Ce sont des êtres vivants ! Apprends à respecter ça ?! Nous avons tous…

-Edward-kun, le coupa Tiedoll ce qui était surement mieux pour tout le monde. Peut-on parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?

-De quoi ?! D'envy ? Du Père ? De Lui ? De ce que veut faire le Comte ? reprit-il encore agressif.

-J'aimerai comprendre comment tu vois la façon dont tourne le monde. »

Pour le coup Edward se calma. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses rejoignant la terre ferme à l'instar de Drago. Encore une fois il comprenait ce qui faisait de Tiedoll une personne de confiance pour Allen. Il ne restait pas sur ses acquis et s'ouvrait au reste. Il sentit alors le pied de Drago tapoter sur sa cuisse comme pour obtenir son attention, ce qu'il lui donna sans problème.

« Tu m'as dit que si la baguette de Sureau m'était revenue, c'était pour une bonne raison. C'est cette même logique ?

-Oui, finit-il par lâcher en soupirant. Votre Dieu, il n'existe pas, en tout cas surement pas comme vous l'imaginez. Chez moi on l'appelle la Vérité, les bookman l'appellent Celui qui est au centre. Je pense que ces appellations lui correspondent mieux.

-Il fait tourner le monde pourtant, d'après toi, remarqua Marie.

-Non, il s'assure que le monde tourne bien. Il s'assurent que les règles soient suivies. Il est le système judiciaire du monde ou plutôt de l'univers si on veut être précis. Cependant il ne décide finalement de rien. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'Il n'est pas votre Dieu. Il ne fait pas selon son bon vouloir, Il fait selon un principe impartial et équitable.

-Et d'après les Noah tu as été envoyé par Lui ? demanda Tiedoll.

-Non, leur vision des choses est biaisées par leur haine. Si je suis ici c'est parce que je voulais aider Allen. Parce que je veux juste me rendre utile et empêcher les morts inutiles.

-Et donc tu voudrais épargner les Noah, s'emporta Chaoji vers qui il leva un regard où la fatigue se mêlait à l'exaspération.

-Bien sûr, qui sommes-nous pour savoir qui a le droit de vivre ou non ?

-Leur mort apportera le salut de ce monde, c'est ce que tu as dis avant.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que les tuer était la solution ?! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux dans ce sens.

-Quoi ?! Répète ça.

-Tu te laisses aveugler par ta haine et tu fonces les yeux fermés sans vouloir voir les conséquences de tes actes. Tu agis exactement comme eux.

-Quels conséquences ? Sauver le monde ?

-Si sacrifier des innocents ne te dérange pas alors vas-y n'hésite pas.

-Des innocents ? Tu les considèrent comme innocents ?

-Les Noahs ne sont que des âmes réincarnées. Ils n'avaient pas de corps. Que fais-tu des personnes dont ils ont pris la place ?

-Ils sont déjà mort, non ?

-Bien sûr que non, ils sont sur l'autre face de leur être mais ils sont toujours là. Allen n'a pas disparu que je sache.

-Je ne…

-Oh oui ça va j'ai compris, tu ne lui fais pas confiance non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais toi ? demanda Drago. Comment tu penses pouvoir les aider ?

-Le Comte est la clé, finit-il par avouer. C'est à cause de lui que les âmes des Noah ne peuvent revenir de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'il aura rejoint la Vérité alors les Noah suivront.

-Comment tu veut le faire rejoindre la Vérité ? Comme le… Lord… Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Non, je ne peux pas ouvrir une Porte pour ça.

-Mais la baguette.

-J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais énervé et que je voulais qu'Il règle lui-même les choses. C'est différent à propos du Comte. Il a dit ne pas pouvoir s'en mêler parce que le Comte ne trahi pas l'échange initial qu'il a fait. Après tout sa famille entière a été sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse changer la façon de vivre des hommes. C'est bel et bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il est donc totalement dans son droit. C'est aussi pourquoi nous sommes d'abord passés par chez vous, parce qu'Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander d'intervenir, Il comptait sur le fait que je ne puisse m'empêcher de vouloir aider Allen.

-Ou sur le fait qu'il avait scellé le Noah d'Allen, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Tu L'as donc bel et bien rencontré, demanda Tiedoll.

-Malheureusement oui.

-Malheureusement ? »

Edward détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas reparler de ça. Revoir sa mère avait suffit. Ils n'avaient pas non plus à savoir ça, ce n'était pas indispensable pour qu'ils comprennent. Drago sembla comprendre et lui trouva rapidement une porte de sortie.

« Tu devrais parler de ça avec Allen.

-Oui, rentrons. »

Le sorcier eut un petit soupire mais se déplaça assez pour toucher son épaule et l'instant d'après ils avaient transplanné. Juste au cas où. Peut-être que les Noah les surveillaient encore. Ils ne devaient pas repartir ensemble.

Une fois de retour à la congrégation le sorcier l'emmena directement dans sa chambre. Il avait visiblement la potion qui le guérirait sans problème. Edward appréciait, il ne voulait pas passer par la case infirmerie. Les infirmières étaient beaucoup trop effrayantes pour ça. Drago se contenta de lui donner la potion sans lui faire la morale, rien que ça était reposant. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence puis finalement le sorcier se leva de nouveau. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit une grave décision. Edward le suivit des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

« Je vais parler à Potter. »

Edward ouvrit les yeux un peu plus surpris.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est toi qui me l'a conseillé. Mais en échange tu vas parler avec Allen. Tu as autant besoin que moi de parler. »

La tête d'Edward se ternit légèrement mais il ne pouvait pas contredire Drago. Alors il se leva et le sorcier ferma derrière lui. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où chercher Allen s'il n'était pas en mission. Il n'était pas à la cafétéria, ni aux salles d'entraînement, il était donc dans sa chambre.

Edward hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement frapper à la porte. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il avisa Link assit sur son lit, bien sûr il partageait la chambre d'Allen après tout. Cependant cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid sur le moment. Son visage s'adoucit en rencontrant les yeux inquiets de son vis-à-vis. La nostalgie l'envahit. Amestris lui manquait surement beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

« Edward ? Tout va bien ?

-Un problème Elric ? »

Il n'écouta pas et passa ses bras autour du plus jeune pour venir se serrer contre lui.

« Laisse-moi rester comme ça un moment s'il te plait. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Un long moment entre Ed et Allen, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu le blandinet, je me rattrape ^^


	57. Maison

Hey minna-san. ouais je post tard aujourd'hui... ca se trouve personne ne va remarquer la différence ^^". Bref comme promis dans ce chapitre une grande discussion entre Allen et Ed. Voir même elle dure tout le chapitre. Je compense le fait qu'on ai pas vu Allen depuis 4 chapitres promis ^^.

Avalon-curse: Cool pour ton expo, et je comprends pour les jeux. J'ai aussi fait une folie... enfin... vive les solde steam quoi... bref. Les Noah sont heureusement des ennemi avec qui une collaboration est possible. J'ai en effet prévu quelque chose pour la fin des Noah qui potentiellement devrait te faire plutôt plaisir ^^. Oui Drago sait prendre sur lui... enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai fait évoluer. Il faut bien pour avoir oser s'opposer à Voldy alors qu'il vivait chez lui mdr. Et oui Allen ^^.

GaiaCross: Alors là je suis pleinement d'accord avec toi! Vive les câlins. C'est encore mieux si c'est Allen qui les fait mais bon... Contente que les actions d'Ed te plaisent et te semblent cohérente, surtout vis-à-vis des Noah.

Elogane: Carrément Link n'a qu'à se barrer... mais au fait c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, non? Donc c'est moi qui choisi mouahahah. Bien sûr que Ed arrivera comme il faut à aider Allen à vaincre le Comte. Il est là pour ça! Ahah bah Chaoji quoi... mais son sensei compense bien... et Marie aussi. Tu peux te mettre à hurler, ils vont enfin être réellement ensemble dans ce chapitre mdr. Je suis d'accord avec toi ils sont presque trop mignon ensemble.

Claes-kun: Ouais je pense pas qu'il y aura plus de 15 chapitres maintenant. Surtout que j'ai enfin trouvé comment ça aller finir... je suis fière de moi sur ce coup. ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Edward entendit l'exclamation choquée de Link derrière alors qu'il sentait le corps tendu d'Allen contre lui. Pourtant le blandinet resserra finalement ses bras autour de lui, sa voix toujours inquiète.

« Ed qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens de me faire engueuler par Drago… Et puis j'avais promis de venir te voir. »

Les mains se serrèrent un peu plus dans son dos signe qu'Allen comprenait où il voulait en venir. C'était son tour de venir chercher du soutient et de donner des explications. Cependant la situation n'était pas réellement propice.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »

Bien sûr Allen parlait de Link. Edward releva doucement la tête pour regarder l'inspecteur qui semblait toujours sous le choc. Il s'était redressé et tenait son livre vers le bas comme s'il n'avait plus la force de le maintenir droit. Edward soupira doucement puis haussa les épaules en se séparant finalement d'Allen.

« De toute façon il finira par le savoir.

-Comment ça ?

-Ca a un rapport avec votre dernière mission.

-10 points pour l'esprit d'analyse inspecteur. »

Même s'il était vrai qu'Edward aurait préféré ne pas avoir d'oreille extérieur. Il ne dirait jamais vraiment tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en présence de Link et Allen la méritait cette vérité. Il fit un pas dans la chambre mais avant que le blandinet ne puisse fermer la porte un scientifique s'y présenta. Son regard parcouru la scène surpris de retrouver Edward ici visiblement. Puis finalement son regard dévia sur Link.

« Le secrétaire Leverrier vous attend pour une réunion d'urgence.

-Et bah ils ont vraiment pas perdu leur temps, remarqua Edward. On vient pourtant juste de rentrer de mission.

-C'est si important que ça ? demanda Allen inquiet.

-Je suppose que oui, soupira Edward. Ils vont enfin donner un réel crédit à ce que je raconte. »

Allen plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait en savoir plus sans oser lui demander en raison de la présence des deux intrus.

« J'arrive, déclara Link pour le scientifique qui parti aussitôt. Quant à vous Elric, l'inspecteur passa la porte et regarda dans le couloir avant de retourner la tête vers eux, n'oubliez pas que je vais revenir. »

L'inspecteur lui laissait une chance de parler seul à seul avec Allen ? C'était inespéré. Edward en resta totalement surpris alors que l'autre sortait finalement de la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Link n'était peut-être vraiment pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Juste trop proche d'Allen à son goût. Ces pensées disparurent lorsqu'il sentit qu'on attrapait sa main. Alors son regard se tourna vers le grisé de son compagnon. Il eut un regard contrit et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il en les faisant dériver vers son lit.

-C'était bel et bien un piège, commença par dire Edward en s'asseyant il vit bien le regard d'Allen s'assombrir alors il rectifia rapidement sa phrase, nous sommes tous revenus en un seul morceau et on a sauvé Marie et Chaoji.

-Bon… Tant mieux. »

Edward vit clairement le soulagement chez son compagnon et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Allen était juste si… adorable. Mais rapidement son regard revint sur lui avec sérieux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de la mission et qui nécessitait une réunion d'urgence.

« C'est Tryde qui nous attendait là-bas.

-Tryde ?

-Le Noah du jugement. Je dois dire qu'il porte très bien son nom.

-Il nous juge ?

-Pas lui… Il passe par la Vérité.

-Comment ça ?

-En passant par la Vérité il a accès à tout ce qui fait notre être, il peut y retrouver nos plus profonds péchés. Ceux qui nous empêchent de dormir la nuit, ceux que nous avons peur de réaliser. Il suffit alors de commettre ce péché pour te retrouver enfermé.

-Enfermé ?

-Chaque faute sa punition, répondit Edward en haussant des épaules contrit. Pour avoir voulu m'enfuir en laissant mes compagnons je me suis retrouvé enchaîné au sol.

-Tu as voulu t'enfuir ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Repli stratégique. On ne connaissait pas Tryde, c'était plus prudent.

-Oui, je vois… mais j'en déduis que tu n'as pas pu.

-Non mais Drago a pu rejoindre Tiedoll. Cependant lorsqu'il est revenu faire face à Tryde pour m'aider il s'est retrouvé enfermé à son tour. Pour avoir voulu intervenir il s'est retrouvé privé de toute interaction avec l'extérieur. »

Edward préféra taire le fait que même l'air ne pouvait pas passer. Pas la peine d'angoisser Allen plus que ça. De toute façon il devait déjà se demander comment lui-même serait châtié pour ses fautes. Edward savait qu'Allen était déjà plus ou moins rongé par certain remords.

« Je ne pense pas que la rencontre avec un Noah, même inconnu, nécessite une réunion aussi urgente.

-Tu as raison mais Tryde a pété littéralement une durite lorsque nous avons réussi à échapper à nos punitions. Comme il l'a dit, le jugement en colère devient la vengeance.

-Une vengeance qui tire ses pouvoirs de la Vérité ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils visiblement encore plus inquiet.

-Tu as tout compris. Il avait visiblement une dent contre moi, sans doute parce que j'ai comprit comment marchaient ses prisons. Alors il a fait revenir les fantômes de mon passé. Ceux morts par ma faute voulant se venger. »

Allen ouvrit légèrement plus les yeux surpris. Entendre dire qu'il avait tuer des gens devait le surprendre assurément. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet de la mort et Allen avait été très clair sur ses idées. Cependant Edward savait qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Ces personnes étaient mortes par sa faute, il devait l'assumer même s'il n'était pas directement celui qui les avait tué. Son expression se fit plus sombre alors que ces souvenirs remontaient une nouvelle fois.

Il sentit alors deux bras passer autour de ses épaules et rapidement il se retrouva serré contre Allen. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, au contraire lui-même profita de cette étreinte salvatrice. Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement, presque douloureusement. Sa tête se logea dans le creux de l'épaule du blandinet

« Il a fait revenir ma mère de derrière la Porte. »

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure mais il savait qu'Allen l'avait entendu. Son étreinte c'était resserrée et ses muscles étaient de nouveau tendus. Trop tendu. Comme si c'était à lui qu'on avait affiché ses fautes. Allen était beaucoup trop gentil et compatissant pour son propre bien. Au moins cette réaction défigea Edward qui releva doucement la tête. Il lui fit un sourire triste et secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ma mère… Je t'ai dit comment j'avais ouvert la Porte la première fois, non ?

-Une transmutation humain.

-Nous avons, avec mon frère, tenté de ressusciter notre mère. »

Allen se tendit de nouveau mais moins. Edward s'en doutait mais il avait déjà dû comprendre que c'était ce genre de transmutation qu'ils avaient avec son frère. Il n'avait jamais demandé mais Allen était loin d'être stupide, il ne mettait juste pas son nez là où on ne l'y invitait pas. Parce qu'il savait la valeur d'un jardin secret. Il lui avait déjà ouvert le sien chez Mother, aujourd'hui c'était à son tour.

« Mon père était parti sans demander son reste… Maintenant je sais que c'était pour empêcher les plans du Père mais à l'époque… j'avais tout juste 5 ans. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu comprendre… Ma mère était déjà malade… enfin je pense. Elle nous l'avait parfaitement bien caché et j'avais prit son comportement pour de la déprime. C'est comme ça qu'on en est venu à commencer l'alchimie avec Al. On l'a découvert dans le bureau de mon père, c'était un grand alchimiste, alors comme pour le ramener un peu à la maison nous avons fait de l'alchimie pour notre mère. »

Edward eut un nouveau sourire triste en ce rappelant ces moments. Sa mère avait alors eu l'air si joyeuse.

« Mais ça n'a rien changé, tu t'en doutes. Sa maladie l'a emportée peu de temps après ça… Et on s'est retrouvé seul avec Al. On s'est alors un peu coupé du monde. On passait nos journées dans le bureau de notre père. C'est là qu'on l'a trouvé. Le cercle de transmutation humaine. L'idée s'est rapidement faite dans mon esprit mais on était conscient de ne pas être encore assez doué pour le faire. On parlait tout de même de créer un être humain par alchimie. Nous avons donc trouvé un maître. Elle nous a enseigné ce qu'elle savait de l'alchimie et du combat, et elle en savait assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de tracer de cercle.

-Comme toi ?

-Comme moi. »

Allen baissa doucement la tête avant de la remonter. Il avait comprit que son maître avait elle aussi ouvert la Porte. Comme quoi, ce genre de personne devait s'attirer.

« Elle a voulu nous enseigner le respect de l'échange équivalent, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque… mais on était jeune… alors finalement, après être rentré de notre apprentissage on l'a fait. Nous avons minutieusement collecté tous les éléments qui composent un être humain adulte et on l'a placé au centre du cercle. Ce jour-là on a passé la Porte. J'y ai perdu une jambe et mon frère son corps. Cependant j'ai pu faire revenir son âme et l'accrocher à une armure en échange de mon bras. J'étais amputé de deux membres, mon frère avait perdu son corps et la chose qui était apparue au milieu du cercle n'avait rien d'humain. Absolument rien d'humain. C'était clairement un échec total. »

Edward laissa échappé un rire terne coloré de jaune. C'était surement le pire jour de vie et pourtant le départ de tout. Sans ça, aurait-il pu jouer un rôle dans le combat contre le Père ? Aurait-il pu aider son pays ou aurait-il subi comme la plupart des autres habitants ? Aurait-il seulement attiré l'attention de la Vérité, lui permettant de se retrouver à côté d'Allen aujourd'hui ? Il secoua doucement la tête, penser comme ça ne servait à rien. De toute façon on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

« C'est pour ça qu'en réalité, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir lorsque tu as perdu Mana.

-Mais tu as continué, tout comme moi. »

Allen l'avait écouter plutôt silencieusement mais son regard ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'était un soulagement aussi pour Edward. Il était accepté dans sa totalité même après avoir dévoilé ses pires fautes. Il n'avait jamais réellement douté d'Allen mais en même temps il n'avait jamais été totalement serein non plus. Ils y avait toujours cet infime doute que l'autre jeune homme venait tout simplement de balayer d'une seule phrase.

« Il fallait bien, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère comme ça. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai intégré l'armée.

-Pour retrouver la pierre philosophale.

-Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait ouvrir la Porte sans payer le prix et ainsi récupérer nos corps. Au final je me suis bien planté et on est tombé sur les homonculus et le Père. »

Allen ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en entendant ça. Comme si une idée venait de s'éclairer. Surement d'avoir réentendu parlé du Père. Parce que la réunion de Link devait assurément être sur lui. Allen ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant d'avoir réussi à articuler quelque chose.

« Ne prends pas de pincette je peux répondre, assura alors Edward.

-Tryde l'a fait revenir ? Le Père ? C'est toi qui lui a donné le coup final, non ?

-Oui, et oui.

-Le maréchal Tiedoll l'a vu alors…

-Lui, et Marie et Choaji. Ainsi que Road et Tiky.

-Road et Tiky ? Que faisaient-ils là ?

-Tryde s'est rendu compte très rapidement de ce qu'il avait fait revenir, que le Père était un morceau de Vérité. Il n'a pas paniqué mais il a rapidement appelé du secours. Bien lui en a prit parce que même avec Tiky on a eu du mal à le faire repartir d'où il venait.

-Vous avez travaillé avec Tiky ? demanda Allen surpris.

-On avait pas le choix, et eux non plus. Laisser le Père en liberté dans ce monde aurait été trop dangereux et Tryde l'a fait revenir sous sa forme la plus dangereuse. On a déjà eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne soit pas intégré à ce monde. Un simple contact avec le sol l'a fait retourner d'où il venait.

-Je vois…

-Et la Porte s'est ouverte pour venir le rechercher.

-Donc ils l'ont tous vu.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ça, tes propos vont prendre plus de valeur à leur yeux. Mais ça ira toi ?

-Ca va mieux, merci de m'avoir écouter.

-Tu es venu ici pour moi, laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi. Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra »

Cette fois un vrai sourire passa les lèvres d'Edward.

« Allen.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. »

Le blandinet s'empourpra directement et ses yeux fuirent mais finalement un petit sourire orna ses lèvres à son tour.

« Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, enfin je pense. Drago va rester.

-Il s'est décidé ou tu l'as décidé.

-J'aurais voulu qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir lui-même mais le jugement de Tryde a fait accélérer les choses, Allen hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait où voulait en venir Ed. Là il parle avec Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Il m'a fait du chantage mais oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'est allé parler à Harry que parce que je suis venu te parler à toi.

-Ca lui ressemble bien, rigola-t-il. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'ils se décident à parler.

-Tu avais remarqué aussi.

-Ils sont loin d'être discrets.

-Il parait qu'on ne l'était pas non plus.

-Harry devait vraiment être stressé pour te le faire remarquer.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'était Drago ?

-Non, il n'aurait pas risqué que tu lui poses des questions en retour.

-Tu nous connais tous vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est la moindre des choses… Sans compter que je n'ai jamais eu de famille liée par le sang… Pour moi vous faites partis de ma vraie famille.

-C'est pas fairplay de dire ça…

-Tu es celui qui a insisté pour qu'on ait une relation. C'est un peu tard pour te plaindre.

-Je ne me plains pas mais maintenant j'ai encore plus envie de te montrer chez moi et ma famille.

-Avec grand plaisir si nous arrivons jusque là.

-Ne sois pas défaitiste… »

Définitivement venir parler avec Allen avait été une très bonne idée. Il se sentait même plutôt joyeux maintenant. Il restait à voir si tout le monde avait eu la même chance. De toute façon comme l'avait dit Link, il valait mieux qu'ils ne restent pas seul dans un même endroit s'ils ne voulait pas attirer la mauvaise attention sur eux. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent finalement dans la bibliothèque. Il y retrouvèrent Lavi accompagné d'Hermione et Ron, alors ils s'installèrent avec eux. De toute évidence Hermione faisait des recherches. Lavi quant à lui croulait sous les papiers, il rattrapait le retard qu'avait causé son enfermement chez les Noah. Ron semblait plus dormir qu'autre chose cependant il releva la tête lorsqu'ils s'installèrent.

« Ah… Ed tu es de retour… Ca c'est bien passé ?

-J'ai connu mieux, grimaça-t-il.

-Quelque chose de grave ? demanda Hermione sans quitter son livre.

-Le Noah qui nous a tendu un piège a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire revenir les fantômes de mon passé…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron alors qu'Hermione levait le regard vers lui.

-Tu as très bien compris, les adversaires que j'ai abattu par le passé.

-Le Père des homonculus ?

-Oui, il était là…

-Mais comment tu as fait ?

-Ron, soupira Hermione. Revois tes priorités. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

-'Mione, il est arrivé avec Allen, il va forcément bien. »

La sorcière eut une petite rougeur, comprenant rapidement ce que Ron sous-entendait. Edward tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. Au moins il ne cherchait pas à feindre l'ignorance devant eux. Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait Allen ne l'avait pas repoussé devant Link non plus. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander les limites qu'il devait tenir à Congrégation.

« Je suis juste content que Drago était aussi sur cette mission. Sans la baguette de Sureau les choses auraient été bien plus compliquées.

-Malefoy ? grogna Ron en plissant le nez.

-Oui Drago, insista Edward. C'est contre productif de tenir rancune à quelqu'un qui t'a aidé et qui t'aidera dans le futur.

-Malefoy ne…

-Oh je t'en pris Ronald, coupa sèchement Hermione. Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne. Si son sort ne nous avait pas défendu qui sait les dégâts que nous aurions subi avec Johnny ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas y voir trop de chose Granger. J'ai bien aidé Potter avant ça. »

Drago lança un regard désintéressé à Hermione tout en s'installant à la table en compagnie d'Harry. Edward ne saurait dire comment c'était passée leur conversation. Harry n'affichait aucun sentiment réellement compréhensible. Cela voulait au moins dire que Drago avait accepté la communication. Il n'était pas non plus frustré donc Harry avait surement pu dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble ?

-Ce ne te concerne pas Weasley.

-Pardon ?!

-Laisse tomber Ron. »

Le soupire d'Harry fut visiblement plus déterminant. Finalement Harry était peut-être plus sur les nerfs que ce qu'il avait cru. La conversation ne s'était pas si bien passée que ça mais, Ed s'en doutait. Cependant si ni l'un ni l'autre ne venait en parler alors il n'avait aucun droit de s'en mêler. Quelque chose le poussait à croire qu'ils ne le feraient d'ailleurs pas… Sans doute parce qu'Edward lui-même avait fait la même chose. Harry était fait dans le même moule que lui, il aimait régler ses problèmes lui-même.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le temps passe et Ed, Allen et Hermione partent en mission.


	58. Surcharge

Hey minna-san! Bientôt les vacances! Allez encore quelques exams pour la plupart et c'est la fin ^^. Courage. Le chapitre cette semaine et bien départ pour ce qui sera surement la dernière mission. Oui vous lisez bien, on se rapproche de la fin de la fic. Je pense avoir raconter tout ce que je voulais dans celle-là. Enfin rassurez-vous j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une futur, encore une fois sur ces trois univers.

Avalon-curse: Cool pour ton expo. C'est rare les personne qui ne stresses pas avant de présenter quelque chose. Mais oui, de toute façon ils sont trop mignons, et le côté Allen trop gentil lui va bien. C'est cool si tu trouves que la conversation fait naturel. C'est ce que je préfère faire mais faut avouer que des fois elle sont compliqué. Notamment avec les perso comme Allen qui ont tendance à jouer sur le mots. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Ed, il est plutôt franc maintenant. Je te rassure je ne pourrais pas faire de fin triste... C'était potentiellement ce qui était prévu à la base. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort la vérité les renvoie chacun dans leur monde sans qu'ils puissent rien dire... mais maintenant ça a trop évolué pour qu'ils se laissent faire. Et puis t'as oublié une cinquième option. Ils vivent ensemble dans le monde des sorciers ^^. Ron n'est jamais allait en mission devant vos yeux, mais y'a aussi Hermione ^^. Et c'est elle qui gagne cette fois.

Elogane: Tu sais tu peux mettre les review quand tu veux ^^. oui ça m'arrive aussi des fois de vouloir relire tout entier une fic que je suis en train de suivre. Comme tu dis ça recentre vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Donc pour toi Allen va suivre Ed dans son monde à la fin de guerre? C'est une des fins possible avec laquelle j'hésite j'avoue. Mais c'est pas encore sûr eheheh.

Claes-kun: Ah gomen, pas de Drago ou d'Harry ici. Oui sauf que Tryde ne peut faire revenir des gens qu'il peut. Il faut que ça reste possible à faire. Ce n'est pas TRyde qui a fait revenir le Père il n'aurait pas pu. Mais le Père à saisi cette chance de revenir et y a travailler lui-même.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous!

* * *

La vie à la congrégation était plutôt reposante si Ed prenait en compte les deux dernières années qu'il avait vécu. Il n'était plus obligé de fuir et avait un bon repas assuré matin midi et soir. Ce n'était pas spécialement le paradis non plus. Hormis le fait que la section scientifique avait de drôle de manière de passer le temps, il y avait le manque qui se faisait ressentir. Le manque d'Al et de sa famille. Voir même du colonel et s'il en venait à regretter sa présence c'était que réellement les choses n'allaient pas. Allen faisait tout pour qu'il se sente chez à la congrégation mais le blandinet savait que rien ne remplaçait les liens familiaux. Pour autant Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Grace à lui et aux sorciers il se sentait moins seul, moins étranger à ce monde.

Cependant la question de savoir quand cette quête se terminerait enfin revenait souvent hanter ses rêves. La journée il trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper. La nuit c'était autre chose. Il était seul dans sa chambre face à lui-même. Sans compter que contrairement à leur quête pour stopper Jedusort, ici il ne se sentait pas pleinement actif et productif. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps que quelqu'un trouve ce fichu cœur sans lequel ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Bien sûr il ne restait pas non plus sans rien faire. Il avait eu le temps de partir deux ou trois fois en mission mais ça ne changeait pas son impression de stagner.

C'est pourquoi il se posa complètement las sur le canapé en face de Komui. Allen et Hermione s'installèrent à côté de lui tandis que Link préférait, comme toujours, rester debout derrière eux. Edward détestait toujours autant ce genre de protocole. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer si Link s'installait avec eux ? Bien sûr il savait que cela remettrait en cause une foule de petits détails mais c'était ces petits détails qui l'agaçaient. Il était évident que Link n'était plus un simple surveillant. Si Allen avait décidé de s'en faire un ami alors il deviendrait son ami. Allen avait ce genre de pouvoir sur les gens.

« Cette fois je vais vous envoyer en Inde, déclara Komui le recentrant sur la situation.

-Pourquoi l'Inde ? »

Allen était sur ses gardes. Si Hermione semblait surprise Ed comprenait. L'Inde c'était là où il avait fini son apprentissage avec son maître. La façon dont les choses s'étaient terminée ne donnait pas envie d'y retourner. Sans compter que le ton de Komui était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier sur cette mission.

« Il y a un problème avec les trouveurs sur place.

-Quel genre de problème ? demanda Hermione.

-Le détecteur d'innocence s'affole et présente des signes de surcharge à chaque fois qu'ils le mettent en route.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a trop d'innocence sur place. »

Komui regarda vers Edward légèrement dérouté. Oui Edward avait conscience qu'il était toujours sarcastique devant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et là, il y avait trop d'inconnu. Il doutait à une problème machine, les détecteurs étaient révisés à chaque fois que les trouveurs rentraient à la congrégation. Cependant les autres possibilités étaient soit très inquiétantes soit très bonnes. Edward ne savait pas sur lesquelles parier et cela le rendait simplement nerveux… et donc sarcastique. Komui devrait s'y faire.

« Il n'y a même aucun innocence détectée, finit-il par répondre.

-Nous allons sur place immédiatement, déclara sérieusement Allen.

-Vos passes pour le retour, leur donna le superviseur le visage fermé. Revenez-nous entier.

-Promis. »

Allen hocha doucement de la tête avec son fameux sourire pour accentuer ses paroles. Partir en mission était logique pour un exorciste. Il savait comment gérer les choses maintenant. Allen savait toujours comment gérer les gens… sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui-même. En tout cas Edward était certain qu'il pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi s'il s'en donner la peine.

Ils quittèrent le bureau du superviseur rapidement pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Ce ne semblait pas être le genre de mission où ils feraient un simple aller-retour. Alors il fallait récupérer quelques affaires pour pouvoir rester quelque jours sur place. Ils croisèrent Harry, avec Hermione, à qui ils firent par de la situation. Lui-même leur souhaita bonne chance ainsi que de rentrer sain et sauf. Il semblait aller de mieux en mieux. C'était sans doute parce que Drago avait accepté de rester et qu'il ne fuyait plus le dialogue. Les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si facile mais au moins maintenant il pouvait apercevoir la chance que lui donnait Drago.

A peine eurent-ils traversé l'Arche qu'Edward fut accablé par la chaleur. Il était heureux de ne plus avoir d'automail à son bras. Ni la tenue des exorcistes. Elle était trop chaude et trop voyante… même si dans une certaine mesure il pouvait comprendre. L'inde était donc un pays chaud et humide. En tout cas là où ils se trouvaient. D'après ce qu'en avait dit Allen l'Inde était un pays assez grand pouvoir avoir plusieurs climats différents.

C'était aussi un pays assez grand pour les obliger à faire plus ou moins deux journées de transport, et de marche, pour atteindre la ville où les attendaient les trouveurs. Cependant une fois sur place il n'y eut plus de perte de temps. Edward s'attela directement au problème et la machine se retrouva sur une table de travail. La mécanique n'était pas son point fort mais il avait assez travailler sur cette machine pour la connaître par cœur maintenant. S'il y avait une panne il la trouverait rapidement.

Comme il le pensait ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait aucun problème mécanique. C'était autre chose qui empêchait la machine de fonctionner correctement. Autre chose comme des interférences. Il y avait donc quelque chose dans cette zone qui perturbait leur machine. C'était spécialement ici puisqu'aucun autre groupe de trouveur n'avait remonté ce genre de problème. D'ailleurs cela n'aurait pas été inquiétant outre mesure si le détecteur avait simplement refusé d'afficher un résultat mais dans le cas présent le détecteur menaçait d'imploser sur la surcharge d'énergie. Rien qui ne soit trop dangereux pour les trouveurs mais assez pour la mettre hors service… voir même la détruire. C'était comme si elle traitait trop d'information, sans pour autant leur montrer quoi que ce soit. C'est encore dans ses réflexions qu'il s'installa à table pour le repas du soir.

« Alors Elric ? Vos conclusions ? »

Edward lança un regard vers Link puis secoua doucement la tête. Il se servit dans les plats qu'on avait apporté pour eux tout en expliquant :

« Il y a quelque chose ici qui perturbe violemment le détecteur.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est puissant.

-Vous pensez que les Noah sont derrière ça ? reprit l'inspecteur.

-C'est une possibilité même si je ne parierai pas dessus.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Le comte en a après Allen, il ne s'intéresse plus vraiment à ce que fait la Congrégation, encore moins aux trouveurs… Sans vouloir rabaisser votre rôle, ajouta-t-il pour ces derniers qui étaient avec eux à table.

-A vrai dire, c'est mieux s'il ne s'intéresse pas à nous…

-Mais il n'est pas non plus impossible qu'il ait entendu parler des détecteurs. Il ne doit pas tenir à ce que la Congrégation trouve le Cœur.

-Et ton hypothèse ? demanda Allen.

-Soit un Akuma niveau 3 qui s'est spécialisé dans les interférences magnétiques et qui serait dans cette ville. Soit une innocence qui se défend.

-Une innocence pourrait faire ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Personne ne connait l'étendu de possiblité d'un innocence, répondit simplement Edward. Tout comme les pouvoirs des Akuma ou même des Noah encore inconnus.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière possibilités, » remarqua doucement un des trouveurs.

Allen secoua doucement la tête, Edward lui fit un vague sourire avant de commencer enfin son repas. Au passage il avait eu la confirmation que Link lui faisait maintenant assez confiance pour ne pas remettre en doute ses conclusions. Ce n'était qu'une faible compensation mais au moins il pouvait travaillait en toute confiance. Il semblait maintenant, à l'instar d'Allen et Hermione, en pleine réflexion. Edward comprit alors pourquoi Komui avait formé l'équipe ainsi. Il avait dû se rendre compte que la sorcière était du genre à utiliser sa cervelle et qu'elle serait surement apte à les aider dans leur recherche même si elle n'était pas scientifique. Malgré ses attitudes de gamin, le Superviseur était quelqu'un qui connaissait son affaire et sur qui on pouvait compter.

La nuit ne fut pas vraiment révélatrice. Aucune idée plus concluante n'était venu à l'alchimiste. Les ragots de la ville non plus. Rien de très spéciale ne se passait ici. Ce qui étayait la thèse de l'Akuma. Celui-ci camouflant ses traces au fur et à mesure. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient dans une petite ville d'une contrée reculée de l'Inde. Loin des grandes villes qu'Allen avait fréquentée durant son apprentissage. Après tout il avait mis une journée et demi pour l'attendre. Bien qu'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la dernière demi-journée. Son cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime sur le problème du détecteur.

« Si la ville ne donne rien, nous devrions explorer les alentours, proposa Allen.

-Il y a des sites particuliers ici ? demanda Link aux trouveurs.

-Pas vraiment particulier… Il y a un lac à une demi heure d'ici vers le nord.

-Les sud, sud-est est recouvert par une épaisse forêt tropicale.

-Et vers l'Ouest ? demanda Allen.

-Des champs pour l'essentiel.

-Et rien d'étrange nulle part ? insista Edward.

-Pas vraiment, c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne comprends pas le problème.

-Bon bah, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir aussi, soupira-t-il. Si un Akuma s'y cache ton œil devrait le débusquer.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que se séparer soit une bonne idée, s'imposa d'un coup Hermione. Les choses tournent toujours trop vite.

-Pourtant nous gagnerions du temps, contra Link.

-A quoi sert de gagner du temps si on ne peut plus s'en servir, remarqua Edward. Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. On devrait rester groupé. »

L'inspecteur n'ajouta rien mais il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il était d'accord ou parce qu'il baissait les bras. Dans tous les cas c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lac au nord. Il leur fallu une bonne heure de marche pour trouver l'étendu d'eau. Le lac n'était pas spécialement grand et ne semblait pas non plus très profond. Pourtant il était d'une magnifique couleur, entre le turquoize et le vert. Il était étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de visiteurs. C'était l'endroit parfait pour les touristes.

Hermione lança quelques sorts de détections sans que ceux-ci ne trouvent quoi que ce soit. Ce qui ne voulait au final pas dire grand-chose étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'oeil d'Allen n'eut aucune réaction non plus, ce qui dans ce cas signifiait aucun Akuma. Même si Edward ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ce serait tellement plus simple si le problème était un simple Akuma isolé pourtant il avait comme l'intuition que les choses étaient loin d'être si simple.

Au bout du lac ils repérèrent une maison vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent naturellement. Ce fut un enfant qui leur ouvrit les laissant pour le moins perplexe. En les voyant l'enfant referma rapidement la porte de façon à ne laisser que son visage apparent, visiblement anxieux de leur présence.

« Bonjour, tenta Hermione.

-Bonjour, répondit-il bien que sur la défensive.

-Est-ce que ton papa ou ta maman sont là ?

-Birbal est partit il y a deux jours… Il est toujours pas revenu… »

Son visage s'assombrit. Il avait peur et en même temps Edward pouvait sentir qu'il leur cachait des choses. Comme s'il n'osait pas parler franchement. Quelque chose effrayait ce gamin.

« Ca fait deux jours que tu es tout seul ? demanda Hermione.

-Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul, scanda-t-il visiblement vexé.

-Je n'en doute pas, lui sourit Allen. Est-ce que ça dérange si nous entrons pour parler un peu ? »

Le garçon fit la grimace. Il regard derrière lui mal à l'aise et hésita un long moment avant de finalement se décaler. La porte s'ouvrit plus et ils purent entrer. C'était une maison minimaliste. Le gros de l'espace servait de pièce commune et de cuisine. Il y avait deux autres portes qui devaient mener à une salle de bain et surement une chambre. S'ils étaient deux à vivre ici cela voulait dire qu'ils utilisaient la même chambre ou que l'un d'eux dormait dans la pièce à vivre.

Ils s'installèrent là où il y avait de quoi s'asseoir. Link et Hermione étaient à la table de la cuisine. Edward s'était trouvé un pouf non loin des coussins où étaient Allen avec l'enfant. Celui-ci jouait nerveusement avec ses mains mais ses yeux les fixaient avec toute l'honnêtement que l'on pouvait encore avoir à son âge.

« Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Allen.

-Oui depuis toujours en fait. Vous êtes pas d'ici, vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ?

-On nous a dit que des choses étranges se passaient ici… »

Le gamin se renfrogna encore, leur prouvant au passa que tout n'était pas aussi rose que ce que les trouveurs semblaient penser.

-… et nous sommes venus pour faire en sorte que les arrêter . »

Cette fois le visage du garçon s'illumina même s'il restait sur ses gardes. Il n'était cependant pas de taille à affronter Allen. Personne n'était de taille pour luter contre Allen. Ed savait bien que lui finirait par lui dire tout ce qu'il savait si Allen s'en donnait la peine. De même pour le plus jeune, il finirait pas tout avouer au blandinet et en contre partit Allen ferait tout pour l'aider en retour. C'était surement pour ça que ça marchait aussi bien.

« Vraiment ? Comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? Même ceux du village voulait pas nous croire.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit doucement Hermione.

-C'est comme s'ils nous avaient même pas reconnu en fait. Du coup ils ont pas voulu nous croire. Je sais qu'on ne va pas souvent en ville mais quand même de là à ce qu'ils nous oublient…

-Comment ça pas oublié ?

-C'est ce que je dis. Comme si on était devenu des étrangers et qu'on avait jamais habité à côté du lac. Comme s'ils nous avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Pourtant je les connais depuis que je suis tout petit.

-Et que deviez-vous leur dire de si incroyable pour qu'ils ne vous croient pas ? reprit Allen.

-Vous me croyez ? Vous croyez au fait qu'ils nous aient oublié ? »

Le doute se mélangeait à la joie sur son visage. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, une perte de mémoire collective n'était en effet pas forcément des plus surprenant ou impossible. Surtout si l'effet était sur la ville. Cela pourrait expliquer les perturbation du détecteur. Si ce qui faisait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remettait en doute les paroles du garçon pour le moment. Tant que rien ne prouverait l'inverse.

« Bien sûr qu'on te croit, affirma Allen avec un sourire.

-Alors vous allez sauver Birbal ?

-On va faire tout notre possible mais pour ça tu dois déjà tout nous expliquer.

-Oui, il secoua la tête de haut en bas avec conviction. Ca a commencé il y a un an je crois. Au début c'était presque rien et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Puis au fil du temps il y a eu moins de personne pour venir voir le lac. Nous, on est là pour entretenir le lac et aussi pour la nourriture pour les touristes… Alors on l'a vite comprit. Mais quand on s'est décidé à aller en parler en ville personne nous a reconnu. Ils ne se rappelaient même pas que le lac faisait venir les touristes. On a aussi remarqué qu'il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude. Birbal a dit que c'était comme si ceux qui n'étaient pas sur place oubliaient que ces endroits existaient. Du coup il ne pense pas à y revenir. Il a aussi dit que ça devait marcher pareil pour les gens habitant à ces endroits. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont oublié en ville, parce qu'ils habitaient pas près du lac, il l'ont oublié et ils nous ont oublié. »

Si c'était réellement le cas alors heureusement que les trouveurs étaient restés sur place. Sinon ils auraient tout oublié sur cette mystérieuse ville.

« Pendant un temps on savait pas quoi faire, puis un jour Birbal est parti en exploration. Il a dit que si personne ne se souvenait alors c'était à nous de faire quelque chose pour les aider. Le soir en rentrant il a dit qu'il avait trouvé plein d'endroit nouveau autour de la ville. Même s'il pense que c'est juste qu'il les a oublié lui aussi. Alors il s'est dit que la solution était surement là-bas. Depuis il passe ses journées à explorer. Là il était parti fouillé le sud je crois mais je me souviens quoi exactement. D'habitude il rentre toujours au maximum un jour après être parti mais là ça fait deux jours… J'ai peur qu'il m'ait oublié… »

Son visage se crispa, Edward vit bien qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il tentait de rester fort et y arrivait plutôt bien pour un garçon de son âge. Allen posa doucement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant qui tourna son regard vers lui du coup.

« Nous allons y aller.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est notre travail d'arrêter ce genre de phénomène. Et si Birbal est là-bas, nous te le ramènerons. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et de nouveau il hocha de la tête, visiblement incapable d'articuler une phrase sans leur laisser voir son véritable état. Allen lui offrit un dernier sourire et finalement se leva. Leur prochaine destination était donc toute trouvée. Cependant s'ils devaient fouillé la forêt de fond en comble alors ils devaient se préparer à y passer plusieurs jours.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: On fouille cette fameuse forêt.


	59. Labyrinthe

Hey minna-san! Me voici avec le chapitre de la semaine. On avance dans l'intrigue et je pense que la fin du chapitre va plaire à plus d'un... ou alors vous allez me tuer. Au choix. Enfin quitte à choisir je préfère la première solution. Enfin aujourd'hui on explore la forêt!

Avalon-curse: Je dirais que non c'est une réaction plus ou moins normale mais effectivement ton karma va s'en mêler après. Oui Allen s'est plus ou moins souvenu des mêmes choses... d'où le fait qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. Je te laisserais découvrir comment s'y prenne mes perso et ce qu'il se passe exactement pour eux ^^. Enfin Komui a réuni une équipe exprès qui est là pour se creuser la cervelle donc bon. Je pense pas que je l'expliquerais dans la fic alors je vais te le dire là. La congrégation ne les a pas vraiment oublié, ils sont trop important pour passer à la trappe comme ça. Par contre c'est plutôt comme s'ils n'y pensaient pas. Comme s'ils étaient en mission depuis longtemps mais que c'était totalement normal qu'ils ne soient pas là et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt. Tu vois le genre? Tu auras une début de réponse sur ce qui fait ça dans ce chapitre je pense. T'inquiète il va avoir un nom mdr. Ahah l'enfant à problème qui se débrouille bien avec les enfants. C'est tellement vrai ^^.

Porring: Tu verras pour Birbal ^^. Merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

Elogane: Tes questions sont toutes bonnes. Tes raisonnements aussi et je dois t'avouer que parmi tes hypothèses il y a la bonne réponse. Tu auras en tout cas ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

Claes-kun: Hypothèses intéressantes, je te laisse vérifier ça dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Le groupe passa par la ville en revenant pour y manger rapidement quelque chose avant de repartir. Si cela était nécessaire pour Allen les autres ne semblèrent pas s'en plaindre pour autant. Le forêt était assez loin pour leur prendre une heure de marche. Un détail que les trouveurs avaient oublié de leur dire… ou peut-être oublié tout court. Cependant si les recherches voulaient être productives, ils devraient dormir sur place à partir du lendemain. De ce qu'ils en avaient vu la forêt était immense et il serait facile de s'y perdre, d'où certainement l'absence de Birbal. La végétation était dense et l'humidité les prenait à la gorge. Edward grimaça, il sentait que son automail allait souffrir ici. Entre la chaleur et l'humidité.

Pourtant comme les autres et sans se plaindre il passa les premiers arbres. A leur taille il faudrait plutôt dire les premières feuilles. Elles étaient gigantesque et les dépassaient tous largement. Edward ne s'y connaissait pas réellement en forêt tropicale mais cela lui semblait tout de même étrange. Il se rapprocha alors d'Hermione. Bien sûr la sorcière le remarqua et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« La taille des feuilles est normale selon toi ?

-Et bien… elle regarda autour d'elle plongée dans des réflexions dont il ignorait tout, c'est vrai que normalement la végétation des forêts tropicales est plus dense et plus fournies. Il se peut aussi qu'elles soient bien plus impressionnantes que celles d'autre forêt. L'irrigation abondante y est pour beaucoup mais ici les proportions me semblent tout de même bien trop grandes.

-Allen qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Une innocence pourrait certainement faire ça à une forêt pour se cacher… cependant c'est valable aussi pour un Akuma voulant chasser.

-En gros les deux hypothèses sont toujours bonnes, soupira Edward.

-Et comme ton détecteur ne marche plus ici, nous allons devoir chercher à l'ancienne. »

A l'ancienne voulait tout dire. Ils allaient errer ici jusqu'à trouver quelque chose ou se faire attaquer. Ils ne trouvèrent d'ailleurs rien cette première journée mais chacun s'y attendait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller trop loin, ni même de se faire trop remarquer. Ils ne mirent cependant pas longtemps à s'endormir, une fois arrivé à leur hôtel. La journée avait été chargée, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas battus.

C'est pourtant avec une motivation supérieur qu'ils s'attaquèrent de nouveau à la forêt le lendemain. Ils avaient prit de quoi camper cette fois. Hermione déplorait juste de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre leur tente magique. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne lui en voulait. Ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir qu'ils allaient passer leurs journées dans une forêt tropicale.

Au bout d'une journée Allen fut presque certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Akuma. Sinon ce dernier aurait déjà attaqué depuis un moment. D'ailleurs son œil n'avait eu aucune réaction au long de cette mission. Comme si aucun Akuma n'avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. Finalement l'hypothèse d'une innocence qui se défendait semblait plus probable. Edward n'osait pas vraiment espérer mais une innocence de cette puissance devait être réellement particulière. Si particulière qu'il s'agissait du Cœur ? Honnêtement il n'en savait rien. Ils n'en sauraient rien tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas vu. Cependant au bout de la troisième journée dans la forêt il fut évident qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas sur un coup de chance.

« On ne peut pas continuer à errer comme ça, déclara d'un coup Edward pendant le repas du soir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Allen qui semblait d'accord avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je trouve que cet endroit ressemble à un labyrinthe.

-Oui je me suis fait la réflexion aussi, approuva Hermione alors que les deux autres hochaient de la tête.

-Il faut trouver comment il fonctionne pour réussir à trouver la sortie qui nous conduira à l'innocence.

-Normalement pour sortir d'un labyrinthe on doit longer un mur en gardant la main dessus, mais là ça semble impossible, expliqua Hermione.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'un labyrinthe normal, nous sommes dans une boucle, déclara Link.

-Comment ça une boucle ? demanda Edward.

-Si vous avez amené l'hypothèse d'un labyrinthe c'est parce que vous avez l'impression de tourner en rond et de revoir les mêmes parties de la forêt.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

-Je pense que quelque chose nous fait sciemment tourner en rond.

-Comme si la forêt se déplaçait d'elle-même pour nous empêcher de sortir d'une certaine zone ? demanda Hermione.

-En effet.

-On le sentirait si la forêt bougeait, remarqua Allen.

-Ce n'était qu'un exemple, balaya Hermione. Mais imagine un portail qui nous empêche de sortir et nous renvoi à un point aléatoire de cette zone.

-Ca me paraît plus probable même si encore plus délirant.

-Tu oublies que nous avons affaire à une innocence, rappela l'exorciste à Edward.

-Oui, oui peut-être. C'est à ça que tu pensais Link ?

-Plus ou moins ma version était moins subtile que Granger, or nous n'avons rien vu donc je pense sa théorie plus plausible. »

La demoiselle sembla surprise mais hocha de la tête. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de plus argumenter pour prouver ses théories. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs un petit rire qui attira le regard surpris des trois autres.

« Hermione ça va ?

-Oui, oui désolée. Je me disais juste que c'était plus simple lorsque Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là. C'est reposant lorsque personne ne nous contredit.

-Et tu as une idée de comment briser cette boucle ? demanda Allen amusé.

-Il faudrait déjà trouver le portail.

-Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple.

-Il y a tout de même une possibilité que ce ne soit pas nous qui sommes dans la boucle mais qu'on nous empêche d'y entrer. »

Hermione tourna la tête surprise vers Link mais finalement hocha de la tête. Edward eut un petit sourire. Finalement être contredit pouvait parfois avoir du bon.

« Ca ne nous dit pas comment trouver le portail.

-Séparons-nous en groupe de deux, proposa la sorcière. Il faudrait marcher à quelques mètres de distance. Dès que le premier se retrouve dans un endroit où nous sommes déjà passé il demande à l'autre de s'arrêter. Le portail devrait se trouver vers lui.

-Il faudrait que le deuxième soit toi et Link dans ce cas, approuva Edward. Je ne pense pas pouvoir repérer un portail magique.

-Moi non plus, concéda Allen.

-Très bien, alors je partirais avec Walker, annonça Link.

-Qui en aurait douté, soupira Edward.

\- Ne commence pas. »

Edward n'ajouta rien à la demande d'Allen mais se coucha signe qu'il voulait dormir. De toute façon la journée avait été plutôt chargée. Tout ceux ne montant pas la garde le suivirent rapidement. Allen qui prenait le premier tour se rapprocha de lui et s'installa dans son dos. Sa main se faufilant doucement entre les mèches blondes. Edward sourit doucement et rapprocha son dos du jeune homme sans non plus changer de position.

Visiblement Allen ne comptait pas cacher leur relation à la congrégation sans non plus la crier sur tous les toits. C'était ce qu'Edward avait comprit. Il serait dangereux que des personnes trop hautes placées l'apprennent, rapport à leur religion, mais Allen n'avait pas non plus renier ce qu'ils partageaient. C'était un soulagement pour Edward alors il ne s'était pas fait trop demandeur. Si lui non plus ne voulait pas se cacher, il faisait néanmoins attention à qui se trouver dans les parages lorsqu'il était avec son blandinet. Link avait visiblement comprit pourtant rien n'était remonté jusqu'à Leverrier sinon il en aurait surement fait tout une scène. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Link n'avait rien dit mais il était encore remonté dans l'estime d'Edward.

Edward ne se sentit pas partir. Le doux contact de la main d'Allen aida largement et il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard lorsque Link le secoua pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Prendre le tour au milieu n'était pas des plus agréable mais Edward se leva sans se plaindre. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ses yeux montèrent vers le ciel mais il ne vit rien à travers le rideau d'arbre. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Hermione qui dormait en face de lui. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était heureux qu'Hermione ne soit pas une jeune femme comme les autres. Dormir à la belle étoile accompagné uniquement d'homme ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça.

Puis finalement son regard tomba sur Allen qui était couché non loin de lui et il ne pu empêcher son esprit de partir plus loin. D'imaginer après, lorsque son monde serait enfin hors de danger et qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Un futur où il pourrait enfin montrer son monde à Allen et lui faire découvrir sa famille. Il lui tardait de faire réellement les présentations avec Al. Un soupire échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un sourire. Il s'empêcha de penser plus loin pour le moment.

Son tour de garde se finit sans aucun problème, comme pour tous les autres. C'était un autre fait qui prouvait l'absence d'Akuma… voir même de prédateur dans cette forêt. C'était trop calme pour être réel. Il se leva pour réveiller Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda un moment sans sembler le voir puis finalement se redressa. Elle lâcha un profond bâillement qu'elle ne cacha que vers la fin avec un air désolée. Comme si pendant quelques secondes elle avait oublié la politesse. Edward ne lui en voulait pas. Lui-même retourna se coucher pour finir sa nuit.

Elle fut encore plus courte et il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir pu se reposer cette deuxième fois. Cependant Hermione avait eu le temps de faire à manger et semblait bien plus réveiller que la dernière fois.

Le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose et chacun retrouva ses esprits. La journée débuta rapidement. Les groupes se formèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées. Edward était donc parti de son côté avec Hermione. Il marchait plusieurs pas devant elle tout en regardant attentivement autour de lui. Ils devaient trouver le début ou la fin de cette boucle. Puis d'un coup le décors autour de lui redevint une clairière qu'ils avaient passée un peu avant. Il s'arrêta donc et fit signe à Hermione.

La sorcière sortit rapidement sa baguette et sonda le vide autour d'elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Edward finit par s'impatienter. Ne rien faire et laisser les autres chercher n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors même si la magie n'était pas son point fort il fallait qu'il participe. L'endroit semblait comme les autres. Rien de plus mais rien de moins. Les arbres semblaient comme les autres. Hermione par contre fronça les sourcils en le voyant rebrousser chemins.

« Ed si tu repasses le portail dans l'autre sens il se peut qu'on se perde de vue.

-Je sais. Je ne vais pas revenir jusqu'à toi. Mais peut-être qu'il est plus visible de mon côté. Au pire ne bouge pas de là j'aurais juste à revenir ici. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Elle sembla se faire violence pour ne rien ajouter. Il lui faudrait des arguments plus frappant pour empêcher Edward de faire ce qu'il voulait et elle devait le savoir. Pour le coup elle devait regretter Ron.

Il s'arrêta donc à quelques pas de la demoiselle sans changer de nouveau d'endroit. Le portail était donc entre eux. Hermione s'avança aussi avec précaution. Sa baguette toujours en avant prête à être utilisée.

« Il doit y avoir un endroit où l'on voit la démarcation. »

Edward était d'accord sauf qu'avec une végétation si abondante ce serait difficile à voir. Surtout si le portail était ouvert depuis longtemps et de façon continu. Alors la nature aurait reprit ses droits et couvert les traces, comme si rien de magique n'avait court. C'est alors que les yeux d'Edward s'accrochèrent à quelque chose. C'était très léger, un petit détail qui pourrait très bien n'être qu'imagination. Il voulait tellement trouver quelque chose que son esprit lui ferait voir ce qu'il voulait.

« Hermione, tu pourrais obscurcir l'endroit ?

-Tu veux dire comme s'il faisait nuit ?

-Oui ou qu'un nuage passe. Il faut juste qu'il fasse sombre.

- _Obscuro_. »

Elle ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à trouver le bon sort et la « nuit » tomba sur eux. Edward entendit un hoquet venir de la sorcière signe que, non, il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Malgré le sort il y avait encore un endroit éclairé. C'était très fin, à peine un raie de lumière mais certaines feuilles recevaient encore la lumière du soleil. Edward échangea un regard avec Hermione puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers le rayon. Ils suivirent des yeux la direction de la lumière pour voir un espace ridiculement petit encore éclairé. C'était comme un passage qui était dans un espace différent de celui dans lequel Hermione avait jeté son sort. Bien sûr Edward voulu s'avancer mais Hermione le retint par le bras l'air inquiète.

« On devrait en parler aux autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit. On a aucune idée de ce que l'on va trouver derrière. Rappelle-toi, travail d'équipe. »

Bien sûr il fit la moue et se tortilla de gauche à droite avant de finalement abdiquer avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Hermione avait raison et il le savait. Comme souvent avec Hermione, d'ailleurs. Ils marquèrent donc l'endroit avant de retourner au campement. Ils avaient de toute façon déjà passé une grande partie de la journée à explorer le forêt.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les deux autres, leur bonne nouvelle les rassura. En effet Allen et Link n'avaient visiblement rien trouvé de leur côté. Cependant lorsqu'ils revinrent le lendemain matin, l'ouverture ne semblait plus être là. De même que la marque qu'avait fait Edward. Seul celle d'Hermione était restée, surement parce qu'elle avait été faite magiquement.

« Êtes-vous sûrs que nous sommes au bon endroit ? ne pu s'empêche de mander Link.

-Bien sûr, grogna Edward en montrant la marque d'Hermione.

-Peut-être que le portail se déplace, proposa la sorcière. Pour être encore plus difficile à trouver. En vérité c'est plus une sorte de faille dans l'espace. Comme une porte d'entrée qu'on dissimulerait grâce à la végétation. Lorsqu'on traverse la faille elle nous empêche de rejoindre l'endroit qu'elle protège et nous envoie directement de l'autre côté. D'où l'impression d'être dans une boucle.

-C'est plausible.

-Donc en gros ce n'est pas une boucle mais juste comme si on sautait un endroit entier de la forêt, résuma Edward.

-Oui. Et comme on l'a vu hier il y a tout de même une faille qui pourrait nous permettre d'entrée mais elle est tellement fine que si nous ne sommes pas dans exactement le bon angle il est impossible de la voir dans une telle végétation.

-Mais maintenant nous savons comment la trouver, remarqua Allen.

-Si elle bouge d'un jour à l'autre nous devons cette fois rester grouper et passer dès que nous la trouvons. »

Ils approuvèrent tous les dires de Link et se mirent donc à la recherche de cette fameuse faille. Si c'était un endroit qui était connecté à cette partie, invisible, de la forêt alors la faille serait forcément non loin. Ils se répartirent encore en deux groupes sauf que cette fois Edward pouvait profiter d'Allen. Ils étaient en effet quelques pas devant Hermione et Link. Même si cela ne changeait, au final, pas grand-chose. Ils étaient en effet trop concentré sur leur tâche pour faire autre chose.

Effectivement ils ne mirent pas trop de temps à trouver l'endroit. Après un simple sort d'Hermione permit de mettre la faille en évidence. De nouveau le seul endroit laissant passer de la lumière. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une chose à faire. Comme la veille Edward s'avança mais cette fois personne ne l'arrêta. Il passa d'abord la main puis comme rien ne se produisit, il passa en entier. Il entendit bien les demandes de prudence mais il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

L'autre côté était similaire au reste de la forêt. La végétation y était tout de même moins dense et Edward pouvait voir que tout était tourné vers un point en particulier qui était le centre même de l'endroit. Lorsque son regard s'accrocha dessus il en resta pétrifié. Un long frisson parcouru son corps et une soudaine envie de crier l'envahi. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Allen qui avait dû largement sentir sa tension avait déjà les sourcils froncés. Sauf qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à se détendre, il ne pouvait simplement pas se détendre alors qu'il s'était encore planté sur toute la ligne. Il avait réfléchi comme un humain et trouvé la solution qui lui paraissait le plus acceptable. Il avait oublié que ce n'était pas le cas de la Vérité. Il montra alors d'un geste nerveux la pierre posée sur un piédestal au milieu de la végétation.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Le cœur qu'on a tant cherché, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une pierre philosophale. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas eu plus que 108 innocences. Parce qu'il n'y en avait que 109 dans cette pierre. Pas parce que le premier exorciste avait eu un problème de conscience. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a du créer cette pierre, s'il a juste demandé quelque chose pour se battre à armes égales avec le Comte alors il lui aura surement montré comment faire. Après il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver des sacrifices… Des partisans par exemple ou quelque chose comme ça… Je…

-Tu n'es clairement pas de la congrégations toi, le coupa soudainement une voix. D'où viens-tu ? »

Edward se tourna pour découvrir un homme plus grand que Link. Roux dont le visage était à moitié couvert par un masque. Il avait un revolver pointé vers lui alors par réflexe il se mit en position de défense. Pourtant cette description lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Shisho ?! »

Ah oui. C'était ça. Le maître d'Allen… Il aurait clairement pu s'en douter avec du recule.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Des explication du maître d'Allen, et sur le coeur...


	60. Résolution

Hey minna-san! Je pensais que retrouver Cross ferait plus de vague que ça, m'enfin vous inquiétez pas vous aurez toutes vos explications dans ce chapitre. J'espère que je serais assez claire, sinon n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Là j'y répondrais, parce que j'avoue c'est clair dans ma tête mais le transcrir sur papier (ou sur ordi) c'est assez différent mdr... Oh et je pense que vous allez adoré Hermione ^^. Enfin Hermione est toujours au top mais bon.

Avalon-curse: Genre tu sais pas bien ramasser le raison? mdr... pardon c'est pas drôle... mais quand même. Ahah contente que mon twist ait fonctionné. Je sais pas si Cross a vraiment un faible pour les plantes carnivores mais il était surtout là parce que le Coeur y était. Le Coeur est une innocence, selon les déduction d'Ed ce qui fait une innocence c'est surtout l'âme qui est à l'intérieur, or le coeur est un réceptacle d'âme qui n'ont pas été retravaillée en arme. C'est ça qui affole le détecteur. La présence des âmes est trop forte. Je ne m'étais pas du tout posé la question pour Tsukikami mais c'est en effet une très bonne question. Pour moi tout passe par le bijou que Timothy a sur le front. L'innocence est là et Tsukikami n'est qu'une rematérialisation de l'âme qui est à l'intérieur. Après pourquoi elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à Timothy mais une explication pourrait être que c'est l'âme pour mettre en confiance le gamin qui a choisit cette apparence plutôt que la sienne comme tu le disais. Quand à la discussion Allen Cross tu auras le début ici.

Elogane: Et si, pour le coup tu avais tout juste, j'étais vraiment surprise mdr. Bon hormis le fait que le Coeur est une pierre philosophal mais ça je doute que quelqu'un y ait pensé ^^". J'ai toujours mon minimum d'idée tordue... mais elle se tient tu verras mdr. De toute façon lorsqu'on utilise une pierre philosophal les âmes qui la composent sortent de la pierre. Là le premier exorciste a juste fait en sorte que ces âmes entre dans d'autre objet pour en faire des innocences. Les explication sur le Coeur arrive dans ce chapitre mais tu n'es pas trop loin avec tes théories encore une fois. ^^ Désolée mais prépares-toi psychologiquement, cette fic est bientôt finie ^^" enfin j'en ai une autre en préparation qui mélange encore ces trois univers.

Porring: Eheh il faut bien des fois. On toujours tendance à me dire que je usis sadique avec mes lecteurs.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

« Shisho ! »

Edward avala longuement sa salive tout en regardant le canon du révolver le visant. A cette distance il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, personne ne pourrait le sauver. Ou peut-être Hermione puisqu'elle avait aussi sa baguette pointée vers l'homme… mais Hermione aurait une hésitation. Edward le savait parce qu'Hermione était trop gentille et qu'elle préférait épargner les gens. Il devait donc trouver une façon de s'en sortir vivant. Finalement ce fut Allen qui lui en trouva une.

« Voudriez-vous arrêter de le pointer d'une arme alors que vous n'allez pas tirer ? »

Edward cligna des yeux surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui faisait penser Allen comme ça, par contre il était prêt à parier sur lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je sais que vous n'avez plus Judgment. Vous n'allez certainement pas gaspiller une balle sur quelqu'un qui pourrait être un allié.

-Et pourquoi le considérais-je comme un allié ?

-Si je vous dis que j'ai passé la Porte ? »

Cross plissa les yeux et son regard se fit plus perçant sur Edward. Il le jugeait clairement mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin du général Armstrong, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'intimider.

« Qu'est-ce que la Porte pour toi ?

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot, déclara impérieusement Edward. J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec la Vérité.

-Et tu en es ressorti indemne ? »

Le maître d'Allen savait visiblement de quoi il parlait mais Edward le savait aussi. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de remonter la jambe de son pantalon découvrant son automail. Le nouveau qu'Alphonse lui avait passé lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé entre le monde des sorciers et celui d'Allen. Le révolver se baissa peu de temps après ça. A vrai dire ce fut le regard de Link le plus gênant. Peu de gens à la congrégation était au courant.

« D'où viens-tu ?

-D'un autre monde, et Hermione encore d'un autre. Nous sommes ici pour aider Allen et pour ça nous avons besoin de cette pierre. C'est aussi pourquoi vous êtes là, non ?

-Shisho vous avez disparu depuis plus de deux ans ?!

-J'ai du quitter la congrégation…

-Je sais pour l'Apocryphos, remarqua Allen avec acidité. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de me mettre en garde ?!

-Je suis quelque peu coupé du monde depuis que je suis ici…

-Ca ne doit pas faire plus d'un an que vous êtes ici ! reprit-t-il cette fois clairement agacé. C'est vous qui cachez cet endroit grâce aux pouvoirs de Maria. Si le cœur est le catalyseur alors ça explique très simplement comment vous avez pu maintenir une si grande illusion aussi longtemps. Sauf que l'Apocryphos vous a agressé il y a plus de deux ans maintenant ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé sans nouvelle ?!

-Tu ne le comprends pas ? »

A voir l'expression frustré d'Allen, il était loin de comprendre. Cependant Edward n'était pas sûr que cette conversation devait se continuer avec autant de public. Hermione sembla plutôt du même avis puisqu'elle fit repartir le dialogue sur le sujet de base.

« Mais du coup si le maître d'Allen protège cette pierre c'est qu'elle est bien le cœur.

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai pu en déduire, ajouta rapidement Cross désireux de changer de sujet.

-Et quand tu parlais de pierre philosophale Ed tu voulais dire… Enfin… une pierre comme chez toi ? »

La question amena un certain malaise qui réussi même à couvrir la colère d'Allen. Bien que cela laissa les deux autres de marbre. Hermione se frotta le bras gauche alors qu'Allen fixait du regard la dite pierre.

« C'est une pierre exactement comme chez moi, approuva finalement Edward finalement le froid qui planait sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire une pierre comme chez vous Elric ?

-Dans mon monde il n'y a qu'une seule façon de créer des pierres philosophales. Elle nous vient de la Vérité alors si c'est là que le premier exorciste est allé chercher ses informations il a du s'y prendre de la même façon…

-Qui est ? redemanda l'inspecteur.

-Le sacrifice humain, » répondit Cross

Edward fronça les sourcils. Le maître d'Allen en savez beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un de normal.

« Attends Ed, pourquoi une pierre de ton monde serait le cœur des innocences d'ici ? voulu contredire Hermione sans y montrer grand espoir non plus.

-Parce que toutes les innocences ont été créées à partir de transmutations faites grâce à cette pierre. A chaque nouvelle innocence une âme quittait la pierre pour venir se loger dans l'arme et lui donner la capacité de vaincre les âmes des Akuma.

-Mais une simple pierre, c'est tout ce qu'a eu le premier exorciste pour vaincre le Comte, commença Link.

-Ce n'est pas une simple pierre, trancha Edward. Cette chose peut rendre réelle tout transmutation sans même besoin d'échange équivalent. L'avoir pourrait nous donner le pouvoir de Dieu lui-même.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi s'en servir pour créer des innocences ?

-Parce que la pierre n'est pas éternelle, assura Cross. A force d'être utilisée elle perd son énergie.

-En effet, continua Edward. Une pierre formée avec plus ou moins 109 âme n'avait pas de quoi se battre contre une armée entière. Mais elle pouvait fournir des armes plus qu'efficace. A cette taille je dirais qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une ou deux âmes.

-Donc ca ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre le Comte, même si nous l'utilisons, insista Link.

-Non il faudrait… »

Edward s'arrêta dans sa propre phrase inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire… Si le cœur était une pierre philosophale, alors ce n'était pas forcément à un exorciste de l'utiliser. Dans ce cas pourquoi les informations qu'il avait eu derrière la Porte étaient formel là-dessus ?

« Le cœur ne fera rien seul, répondit Cross à sa place. Ce n'est pas une innocence. Il n'a pas la volonté de se battre. L'important n'est pas de savoir s'il est suffisant mais plutôt de savoir si l'on s'en servira correctement.

-Correctement ? demanda Allen. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Cela va faire maintenant un an que je suis ici et que j'observe le cœur. Pourtant il ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher une seule fois.

-Comment ça ? demanda Edward surpris.

-Je peux la prendre et la manipuler mais impossible de m'en servir. »

C'était bien ce que pensait l'alchimiste. C'était une pierre philosophale mais celle-ci avait été crée dans une but précis et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se laisser vider de son énergie tant que sa mission ne serait finie. Du coup elle avait besoin d'un exorciste puisqu'eux seuls pouvaient combattre le Comte. Cependant pas n'importe quel exorciste. Edward sentit son ventre se tordre. Il détestait ça.

« Je l'ai senti entrer en résonnance plusieurs fois avec Maria, notamment quand elle remettait son illusion en place, mais Maria n'a jamais accepté de s'en approcher.

-Maria c'est votre innocence ? demanda Hermione qui était devenu très blanche depuis le début de la conversation.

-Oui.

-Elle n'est pas de type parasite n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle l'est…

-Mais elle n'est pas vous, conclu Edward alors qu'Hermione pinçait les lèvres comme lorsqu'une situation ne lui convenait pas et lui faisait peur. Tu as compris n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours se répéter ainsi ? finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix étranglée.

-Ed explique-toi, ordonna presque Allen.

-Maria ne veut pas s'en approcher parce qu'elle n'en fait plus partie. C'est devenu une arme à part entière et non plus une âme libre. C'est une innocence maintenant. La pierre ne peut plus l'assimiler, elle ne pourra pas s'en servir. Cependant la pierre ici ne suit pas exactement les mêmes règles que chez moi.

-Comment ça ? demanda Allen.

-Chez moi, une pierre n'avait aucune volonté. Elle ne faisait pas attention à qui l'utilisait. Un peu comme une arme quelconque. Sauf qu'ici la pierre agit plus ou moins comme l'innocence. Elle ne doit pas disparaître avant que le Comte soit vaincu… Elle veut une raison d'avoir exister. C'est pour ça qu'elle cherche un exorciste.

-Pourquoi pas le général Cross dans ce cas ? demanda Link.

-Parce que le général Cross ne pouvait pas lui permettre de garder son intégrité dans le cas où il faillirait à sa tâche.

-Garder son intégrité ? reprit Link.

-Elle cherche un exorciste avec lequel elle pourra créer un lien plus profond et plus sûr.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis heureux de te retrouver ici abruti d'élève.

-Non, s'opposa directement Edward. Vous avez clairement l'air de savoir ce que vous faites alors comment osez-vous ?! Allen n'est pas de la chair à canon qu'on envoie se battre jusqu'à la mort juste parce qu'il le peut.

-Le problème c'est qu'une faut un type parasite, n'est-ce pas ? s'incrusta le blandinet.

-Ne te propose pas, râla de nouveau Edward. Te lier à la pierre reviendrait à te tuer.

-C'est le prix à payer, affirma Allen faisant croiser ses yeux avec les dorés d'Edward parfaitement conscient de sa situation. C'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours là malgré que le premier exorciste s'en soit servi contre le Comte.

-Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier Allen, demanda d'une petite voix Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Pas toi aussi... Qu'Harry joue aux héros tout seul je m'y étais préparée mais tu ne vas pas nous laissé toi aussi derrière. On est venu dans ce monde pour t'aider alors laisse-nous t'aider ! Ne pense pas porter toute la misère du monde sur tes propres épaules ! A plusieurs le poids sera toujours moins lourd ! Je ne supporterais pas te laisser partir seul alors sache que même si tu essaies cette fois je ne me cacherais pas, je ne perdrais pas de temps à pleurer et je te rattraperais moi-même pour te donner une bonne correction ! »

Elle avait fini en criant les dernières phrases tout en agrippant le haut de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et son regard clairement énervé. Sauf que ce n'était pas réellement de l'énervement. Hermione était surtout inquiète à l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un. Pour cela Edward la comprenait et Allen était bien placé pour s'en rendre compte aussi. Il posa doucement une main sur celle d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier Hermione. Je ne suis pas très doué pour réfléchir mais je compte sur quelqu'un pour me trouver une autre solution.

-Quelle déclaration… C'est ta petite amie Allen ?

-Quoi ?! »

Hermione fusilla du regard Cross mais daigna relâcher Allen. Edward était plutôt loin de tout ça pour sa part. Il était entre le soulagement ultime et la panique. Allen venait littéralement de lui confier sa vie. Il pariait complètement sur lui pour trouver une solution qui épargnerait sa vie. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait abandonné le projet de se sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre… en tout cas tant qu'Edward pourrait lui donner une alternative. Soudain pleinement conscient de ce que cela impliquait il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Hermione pourrais-tu me passer de quoi écrire ?

-Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Link pour le rabrouer. La chose lui paraissait tellement logique mais ce n'était pas la véritable question de l'inspecteur. Il cherchait plutôt à savoir comment optimiser leur temps. Alors Edward prit sur lui de donner plus de détail.

« Je connais le fonctionnement des pierres et comment les créer donc comment les recharger. Sauf qu'il est hors de question de sacrifier quelqu'un juste pour que la pierre subsiste. Alors je vais rassembler les informations que je connais pour trouver une parade.

-Je vais t'aider, déclara Hermione.

-Merci, j'allais te le demander. La magie sera surement plus efficace que l'alchimie pour résoudre ce problème.

-Tu t'es trouvé des alliés assez atypiques, remarqua Cross envers Allen.

-Et ils ont toute ma confiance.

-Général Cross, combien de temps pensez-vous que nous pouvons rester ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra, ce n'est de toute façon pas une véritable question. Du moins tant qu'Allen ne touche pas le Cœur.

-Oui, confirma Hermione. On ne sait pas quelle réaction il aura s'il trouve quelqu'un à qui il peut se lier. Il y a des chances pour que le Comte s'en rende compte. Tu sais comme lorsque Voldemort à senti que tu as détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Je ne comptais pas réellement y toucher, accorda Allen en grimaçant.

-Je me disais aussi que tu avais été long à venir, remarqua Cross. Mais en réalité tu as pris le temps d'accomplir d'autre chose entre temps.

-La Vérité m'a proposé un marché, avoua Allen.

-Tu as accepté ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Il a scellé Neah au fond de mon âme.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ! s'écria-t-il presque.

-Je peux toujours me servir de ses capacités. »

Edward releva les yeux devant le silence qui s'était formé. Le maître d'Allen en savait décidément beaucoup mais, à ce moment précis, il ne saurait dire ce qui traversait les pensés de l'homme. Son visage était fermé et son regard plutôt tranchant, bien qu'il n'était pas réellement destiné à Allen. Était-il triste ? Ou énervé ? Si oui de quoi ?

« Et quel prix énorme as-tu payé pour ça ? »

Allen détourna le regard. Les pupilles grises se posèrent un moment sur Edward qui releva un sourcil dubitatif. Aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait rien à voir avec cet échange.

« Le frère d'Ed a sacrifié sa Porte pour ça.

-Je vois… »

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd. Cross avait définitivement un problème avec cette solution. Quant à savoir lequel… Edward ne connaissait pas encore assez le général pour le dire.

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne dois pas mourir. Il faut que je le remercie correctement pour ça. »

Une vague de soulagement s'empara d'Edward. Allen avait définitivement choisi de vivre. Un coup de coude d'Hermione le fit revenir à ses préoccupations premières. Il devait lui expliquer comment fonctionnait une pierre pour qu'elle puisse réellement l'aider. Si bien que le reste de leur journée se fit dans les livres. Malgré ce qu'elle en avait dit pour la tente, Hermione était prévoyante. Elle avait prit avec elle son petit sac de perle où elle avait mis la plupart des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'Allen osa les déranger pour les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Alors les recherches prirent fin. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant mais Edward n'était pas dupe. Trouver quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer une âme serait extrêmement compliqué, si ce n'était pas impossible. Il soupira en se levant pour rejoindre le reste du groupe suivit par Hermione. Il attrapa l'assiette que lui tendait le blandinet et s'installa. C'est là qu'il découvrit un autre jeune homme inconnu installé avec eux.

« Hermione, Edward, je vous présente Birbal.

-Birbal ?! s'exclama la sorcière.

-Euh… oui c'est bien moi, fit-il clairement mal à l'aise.

-Je suis rassurée de te savoir ici. Allen m'a expliqué que vous avez Kalem.

-Ton petit frère ? demanda Edward.

-oui… mais comme j'ai trouvé cet endroit Cross-san ne veut pas me laisser partir. Parce que ça a brisé le charme sur moi.

-Il pourra dévoiler cet endroit à n'importe qui une fois dehors, approuva le Général. Il partira en même temps que nous.

-Mais son frère l'attend, s'outra Hermione.

-Je pense que le général a raison, remarqua Link. Même si ce n'est pas exprès il pourrait dévoiler notre position.

-Birbal si tu le permets je peux te jeter un sort qui te fera tout oublier de cet endroit. Dans ces circonstance, vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce qu'il puisse retourner auprès de son frère.

-Ce genre de sort existe vraiment ? demanda Link.

-De là d'où je viens il existe tout sorte de sort, s'impatienta Hermione. Il y en a même qui font repousser les os.

-Je n'ai pas confiance.

-Vous pouvez lui faire confiance pour ça shisho, remarqua Allen.

-C'est gentil à vous mais je pense que même si vous effacez ma mémoire, je finirai par revenir ici, expliqua doucement Birbal. Pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont fait venir ici en premier lieu.

-Et ton frère tu en fais quoi ? demanda Edward d'un ton tranchant.

-Kalem sait parfaitement s'occuper de lui tout seul.

-Mais il s'inquiète pour toi, déplora Hermione qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.

-Arrêtez ça tous les deux, s'interposa finalement Link. Vous avez bien d'autre chose à vous préoccuper pour le moment. »

C'était vrai mais quand bien même… Edward lança un dernier regard tranchant au jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il délaisser son frère ainsi ? Pour lui c'était impensable. Pourtant, s'il devait être honnête envers lui-même c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait à Al en venant ici. La seule différence étant que son frère savait tout.

Une fois son repas fini Edward se leva. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il était resté toute l'après-midi à faire des recherches avec Hermione, il avait besoin de bouger. Sans grande surprise il fut rejoint par Allen.

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te le cacher, remarqua Edward en haussant les épaules.

-Je sais que tu… que vous n'allez pas baisser les bras pour si peu. La quête des horcruxes était tout aussi désespérée et pourtant vous avez fini par trouver des pistes.

-Tu sais que tu me mets la pression là, remarqua finalement Edward.

-C'est parce que comme tu me l'as demandé, je te fais confiance.

-Ouais…

-Mais maintenant je vais te le demander à mon tour. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et le regard doré s'accrocha à l'argent de celui d'Allen. Il était sérieux, trop sérieux pour qu'Edward ne lui accorde pas sa pleine attention.

« Quoi qu'il arrive Ed. Je te demande de me faire confiance, d'accord ? »

Incapable de réellement lui répondre, devant l'intensité de son regard, Edward se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le début de la fin


	61. Dérapage

Hey minna-san, je suis contente que le chapitre tombe cette semaine parce que la semaine prochaine je suis en Italie, j'aurais pas pu poster. Déjà que je post qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines... Ca m'aurait ennuyé de décaler encore un peu. Enfin le lourd poids des vacances commences mdr. J'ai déjà moins de review, je suis un peu triste ^^". Enfin peut-être qu'à la fin de celui-là, il y en aura un peu plus... et des qui veulent probablement ma mort ahahahah... Bref je vais vous laisser découvrir pourquoi.

Avalon-curse: J'avais pas lu le chapitre mais du coup je suis allé le lire avant et je préfère ça. J'ai rien contre Neah, fallait juste pas qu'il soit dans le corps d'Allen parce que j'aime Allen. Point, c'est tout. Mais bon ça reste perturbant. Des explications plus rapides seraient top. Enfin le dessin est toujours aussi magnifique alors bon, ça compense mdr. Oui tout le monde aime Cross mais tout le monde le déteste aussi, que veux-tu mdr. C'est vrai que le monde d'Ed manque un peu, petit spoil, on le verra dans le dernier chapitre mdr. Tu t'en doutais pas du tout n'est-ce pas? Comment ça, la dernière phrase d'Allen te fait peur? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance? Je n'ai vu aucun de ceux dont tu parles ^^". J'ai pas accroché à Boku no hero academia. Un jour je verrai Saikyuki et HxH. Et je ne connais même pas Nanbaka.

Elogane: J'avoue ça fait deux fois que tu trouves ce que je veux faire avant que je l'écrive, c'est de la triche ^^. Ca sera toujours un cross over, toujours plutôt long, toujours du EdAlln (normalement si j'arrive à les mettre ensemble), mais pour le coup ça sera du point de vue d'Harry dans le monde d'Allen pour le départ. Parce que j'avais jamais écrit avec Harry en perso principal et que dans mes deux autres crossover on s'occuper pas vraiment du monde d'Allen. En tout cas pas en profondeur j'entend. Il y a beaucoup de Evidemment dans ta phrase mais je le prends bien mdr, ça veut dire que mes perso sont bien écrit ^^. Les mystères de Cross resteront les mystères de Cross... DE toute façon je t'assure tu ne veux pas savoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Edward se releva finalement jetant un regard meurtrier à ses feuilles. Hermione lui lança un regard en coin mais n'ajouta rien et c'était tant mieux. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de ne rien trouver sans qu'en plus la sorcière lui rappelle que s'énerver ne servirait à rien. Au contraire, s'énerver était très bon pour les nerfs, en tout cas pour les siens. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient même pas un début d'hypothèse valable. Hermione avait tenté de se rassurer en se disant que c'était un problème de puissance magique. En effet c'était elle qui faisait les tests sur la pierre. Peut-être que quelqu'un plus puissant comme Harry, ou même Drago via la baguette de Sureau aurait plus de succès. Edward n'avait pas son optimisme. Il savait que la pierre prenait toujours ce qu'on lui offrait que ce soit minime ou non. Si les sorts d'Hermione pouvait marcher alors il y aurait tout de même eu un effet.

Il devait cependant avouer qu'ils seraient mieux à la congrégation pour étudier la pierre. Pour autant personne ne l'avait proposé. Tout le monde savait que ce serait trop dangereux. Hormis le fait que le Comte serait rapidement au courant, Edward se doutait que les scientifiques feraient des expériences qui libérerait le pouvoir de cette innocence trop particulière pour passer un inaperçu, il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'on les laisse expérimenter. Le sacrifice des exorcistes ne semblait pas déranger les dirigeants de la congrégation. Alors pourquoi retarder l'attaque contre le Comte pour un détail si insignifiant.

Edward redevenait cynique. Il se frotta le front , s'arrêtant devant la pierre. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait commencé à marcher. Il remercia intérieurement Hermione qui ne l'avait pas retenu puis soupira. Son regard se perdit dans les voluptés verte de la pierre. Chez lui, elle était rouge mais, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une innocence, il ne trouvait pas étrange qu'ici elle soit verte.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui, qui n'était autre qu'Allen. Il regardait aussi la pierre sans qu'Edward ne puisse réellement déterminer le fond de sa pensée. Il se rendait compte que le blandinet n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Plus ils passaient de temps ici plus les autres exorcistes risquaient leur vie sur le terrain. Edward comprenait ça. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à donner la vie d'Allen en échange.

« Vous ne trouvez rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-On va y arriver.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais… »

Edward détourna le regard. Le pire était peut-être qu'Allen ne doutait pas de leur réussite. Il ne voulait juste plus l'attendre. Une main légère se posa sur son épaule, il resta cependant fixé sur cette pierre qui l'avait tourmenté toute sa vie semblait-il.

« J'ai eu le temps de parler avec mon maître, commença doucement Allen.

-Tu lui as posé les questions qui te tourmentaient ?

-Il était ami avec Neah visiblement. »

C'était donc ça la colère qu'Edward avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'Allen avait avouer avoir scellé le Noah dans son âme. Il espérait juste que les choses ne finiraient pas comme pour le colonel. Enfin Cross semblait savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas se venger de la Vérité.

« Il m'a confirmé que le Cœur était bel et bien un catalyseur. Lors de l'attaque contre le Comte il faudra amener toutes nos réserves d'innocence, même celle non active. Il devrait en tirer la puissance nécessaire pour toucher réellement le Comte.

-Et les innocences actives ?

-Elles perdront de leur efficacité mais les exorcistes devraient pouvoir continuer à s'en servir.

-Bien sûr, la Vérité n'est pas stupide non plus, accorda Edward plus pour lui-même que pour Allen. Il ne laisserait pas des exorcistes sans défense dans un combat final contre le Comte.

-Tu crois ?

-Sans doute. De plus si l'innocence est déjà liée à quelqu'un elle ne peut plus entrer correctement résonnance avec le Cœur. Comme Maria.

-Oui tu l'avais déjà dit. C'est aussi pour ça que mon maître pense que je suis le mieux placé pour m'en servir.

-Parce que tu maîtrises ton innocence à 100% ? Donc elle ne se fera pas courcircuiter par le Cœur.

-Oui, et parce que j'ai des pouvoirs de Noah. Si j'arrive à me servir des pouvoirs de Neah et du Cœur en même temps, virtuellement je devrais être plus fort que le Comte.

-D'où son doute lorsque tu lui as dit avoir scellé Neah.

-Oui. »

Edward poussa un profond soupire et tourna finalement la tête vers Allen. Ce dernier le fixait déjà. La profondeur de son regard le toucha de nouveau sans qu'il ne puisse penser à s'enfuir.

« On doit te trouver une solution pour l'utiliser.

-Justement je…

-Allen ! Eloigne-toi ! »

Surpris ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Cross. Ils ne virent cependant rien. Edward se fit pousser sur le côté par une force spectaculaire qui l'envoya rouler par terre. Il se releva rapidement pour voir nul autre que Birbal qui tenait Allen prisonnier contre lui. Étonnamment c'était son bras d'innocence qu'il tenait fermement dans le dos du blandinet. Alors pourquoi Allen n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa prise ?

« Walker, elle m'a prit des parchemins de scellement, n'utilisez pas votre innocence !

-Que personne n'approche ! »

Pour le coup Edward comprenait mieux. Quoi que… « Elle » ? Birbal était un homme aux dernières nouvelles. Il releva mais n'avança pas comme demandé. D'ailleurs Link comme Cross ne l'avait pas non plus contredit. Puis d'un coup un large rectangle noir s'éleva derrière Allen et Birbal. Il ne chercha pas longtemps ce que cela pouvait être. Tout comme celle d'Allen il y avait un numéro tout en haut. C'était l'arche des Noah. Il vit trois personnes en sortir mais son attention était totalement sur Birbal qui était en train de changer d'apparence. Son teint devint plus gris, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et sa morphologie devint totalement féminine… certainement la cause du « elle ». Elle tendit sa main libre en direction du Cœur.

« Accio pierre ! »

Edward sursauta presque en entendant le sort d'Hermione qui était maintenant à côté de lui. Elle attrapa la pierre philosophale qui avait répondu à son appel, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber entre les mains des Noah. Il ne restait plus qu'à sauver Allen maintenant.

Le visage de la Noah se tordit de déplaisir et sa prise sur Allen se raffermit. Remit de sa surpris il commença à se débattre à son tour, peu décidé à se faire enlever aussi facilement, qu'il ait son innocence ou non. Elle ordonna alors d'une voix impérieuse à ceux qui venaient de sortir de l'Arche :

« Occupez-vous des autres ! »

Au grand étonnement d'Edward ce ne fut pas des Akuma qui s'approchèrent mais bel et bien des humains. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et tourna la tête vers Link, visiblement ce n'était pas des têtes inconnues. Des anciens amis ayant retournés leurs vestes ? Lavage de cerveau ? Manipulation ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en demander plus qu'on lui fonça dessus. Il esquiva un coup de poing tout en se reculant.

« Hermione va aider Allen !

-Ils ne doivent pas rentrer dans l'Arche ! s'exclama Cross qui était lui aussi aux prises avec l'un des nouveaux venus.

- _Prot_ \- »

La sorcière s'arrêta dans son sort le souffle coupé. Le troisième nouveau venu avait réussi à la frapper par derrière. Edward voulu venir à son secours mais son propre adversaire ne lui laissait pas de temps libre. D'autant plus maintenant que son esprit était à moitié occupé par autre chose. Heureusement Link avait fini par se remettre et vint au secours de la demoiselle qui pu se reculer.

« Tokusa arrête ça ! »

Il semblait en effet que ce soit des personnes que Link avait connu. Cependant à voir comment le bras de son adversaire venait de changer, ils ne semblaient plus vraiment être humain. Il esquiva un nouveau coup qui aspira l'espace à côté de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la dangerosité de la chose. S'il se retrouvait dans le périmètre d'action de ce bras alors il se ferait certainement aspiré. Rapidement il claqua des mains et les posa par terre pour enfermer son adversaire. Il profita de ces quelques secondes pour s'élancer vers Allen qui était maintenant au sol. Sans son arme il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à la Noah.

Cependant on attrapa ses cheveux pour le faire revenir violemment au point de départ. Il rencontra fortement un arbre et vit des parchemins voler autour de lui. C'était assurément une mauvaise nouvelle. Edward poussa alors sur ses jambes pour sortir du champ d'action des parchemins. Bien lui en prit car une prison s'y forma.

« Ils étaient membre du crown, lui cria alors Link. Madarao maîtrise le scellement comme personne, fait attention. »

Un membre du crown ? Les troupes d' « élite » qui devait surveiller les exorcistes ? Que faisaient-il dans le camp des Noah dans ce cas. Puis d'un coup l'affaire des troisièmes exorcistes lui revint en tête. Il n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler mais ça concordait.

Edward sauta de nouveau sur le côté pour esquiver cette fois un coup de pied. L'homme qu'il affrontait savait en effet se battre. D'un tour de regard il vit que la situation leur échappait totalement. La Noah était en train de partir avec Allen, qui semblait dans les pommes. Si Cross semblait avoir le dessus sur son adversaire, elle ne le laisserait pas intervenir à temps pour sauver le blandinet. Ils ne pouvaient pas repartir sans Allen.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il tentait finalement le tout pour le tout. Il claqua des mains et les posa par terre. Par réflexe son adversaire sauta pour esquiver mais il ne modifia pas le sol sous ses pieds. Il visa l'entrée de l'arche qu'il recouvrit d'une couche épaisse de terre. Puis profitant que Madarao était loin il s'élança de nouveau vers Allen. Une nouvelle fois il n'y arriva pas. Un parchemin se colla sur sa jambe. Un éclair lui traversa le membre l'immobilisant d'un coup, empêchant son corps de réagir.

Edward s'étala par terre, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que voir la Noah emporter Allen avec lui. Il vit bien un sort d'Hermione les toucher mais la porte de l'Arche se referma alors sur eux. Un cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il se rendait compte de la réalité. Ils venaient de perdre Allen.

Un autre cri réussi cependant a passer alors qu'un coup dans son dos se répercuta dans tout son corps, lui signifiant que le combat n'était pas fini. Il avait agi trop vite et trop stupidement, sans prendre en compte les réelles capacités de son adversaire. Il avait beau se le dire, Edward savait qu'il réagirait de la même façon s'il avait pu remonter le temps. Sauver Allen avait été une priorité et il avait échoué. De rage il frappa terre de ses mains faisant apparaître de nombreux piques de terre autour de lui. Madarao du sauter en arrière pour esquiver.

Leur objectif était clair. Puisque la porte s'était refermée sans les attendre ils étaient là pour les ralentir mais aussi potentiellement pour effacer leur trace. Les tuer pour les réduire au silence. Edward tenta de se relever mais sa jambe toujours prise par le parchemin refusa de lui obéir. Comment briser un scellement ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir que son adversaire l'envoyait valser contre un arbre. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa nuque et sur sa tempe, signe que sa tête en avait pris un coup.

« _Protego_ ! Ed !

-Merci Hermione. »

Elle arrivait vers lui en tenant sa baguette de la main gauche, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à aider Allen, elle non plus. Les Noah avaient parfaitement bien organisé cette attaque surprise. Ils leur montraient parfaitement, une nouvelle fois, combien ils les dominaient.

« Link se débrouille tout seul, il m'a dit de venir t'aider. Apparemment Madarao est le plus fort des trois.

-Je l'avais senti, figure-toi. »

Un vague mouvement de baguette les protégea de nouveau alors que la sorcière envoyait leur adversaire au loin. Edward s'en voulu automatiquement d'avoir été acerbe avec elle. Sans aucune précaution il arracha le parchemin toujours sur sa jambe, retenant un cri de douleur, ne laissant passait qu'un vague grognement.

« Tu peux toujours bouger ?

-Je dois bouger. Link t'a dit ce qu'était exactement les troisièmes exorcistes ? »

Hermione fit la grimace mais hocha un peu de la tête. Edward claqua des mains et créa un canon sur le sol qui envoya plusieurs projectiles vers leur adversaire. Il fallait l'occuper le temps qu'Hermione lui explique. Si les troisièmes exorcistes étaient contrôlés par le Comte, il pouvait y avoir un possibilité de les sauver. Pour qu'ils payent leur dette en retour et qu'ils les aident à sauver Allen. Ils étaient dans le repère Noah, leurs connaissances ne pourraient jamais faire de mal.

« Ce sont des membres du Crown a qui on a implanté de l'adn Akuma.

-De l'adn Akuma ? demanda Edward plus intrigué que choqué sur le moment. Les Akuma n'ont pas d'adn.

-C'est pas le moment Ed. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'ils sont à moitié Akuma.

-Et c'est pour ça que le Comte les contrôle. Hermione tu connais le sort qu'Harry a inventé n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou… Oui. Mais… tu ne penses pas que ça va les tuer ?

-S'ils ont une moitié humaine, non. »

La sorcière hocha de la tête d'une manière décidée pour se diriger vers Cross. Si le sort d'Harry ne tuerait pas le porteur d'Akuma, l'innocence était tout autre. Elle libérait les Akuma en détruisant leur enveloppe et donc le corps. Hermione avait dû le comprendre et se dirigeait vers la troisième exorciste, qui était la plus en danger. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, Edward pouvait sans problème s'occuper de Madarao… Si seulement il s'était un peu mieux renseigné avant, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu empêcher Allen de se faire kidnapper.

Même si sans problème rester un bien grand mot. Il fallait déjà qu'il puisse toucher son adversaire avant de pouvoir le libérer et avec une jambe comme la sienne… Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solution. Edward serra les dents et se laissa attrapé. Plaqué contre un arbre, le bras à moitié Akuma posé contre sa poitrine. Ce serait une question de timing. Il devait libérer le troisième exorciste avant de se faire absorber.

Il claqua des mains et les posa lui aussi sur la poitrine de son opposant. Il sentit l'énergie passer en lui, comme la force d'attraction sur sa poitrine. Un nouveau cri passa sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer encore. Il appuya un peu plus sur ses mains, même s'il était conscient que ça ne changerait rien du tout. Puis finalement tout s'arrêta. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, la respiration forte et mal ordonnée. Edward releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son adversaire. Il était perdu, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'être là.

La manipulation était l'une des méthodes les plus exécrables pour se battre. Elle était encore pire lorsqu'on fournissait à ses adversaires la possibilité de le faire, comme pour les troisièmes. Quelle idée véritablement stupide que d'utiliser de l'Adn akuma sur des humains. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu penser que le Comte serait à même de les contrôler. Le Comte pouvait contrôler tous les akuma, ceux-là n'étaient pas différents.

Edward voulu se lever pour aller aider les autres mais de nouveau sa jambe ne voulu pas le supporter. Cependant Link arriva rapidement vers lui pour jauger des dégâts.

« Hermione ?

-Elle s'est occupée de Tokusa et Tevak. JE ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais… »

L'inspecteur ne dit pas le fond de la pensé mais de toute façon Edward l'avait compris. Ce qui fit monter en lui la culpabilité. Comment se faisait-il qu'il arrivait toujours à sauver ses ennemis et pas ses amis… Son visage se tordit de remord alors qu'il laissait échapper.

« Ils ont enlevé Allen.

-Je sais où ils vont l'emmener. »

Les yeux dorés se relèvent vers son ancien adversaire, à l'instar de Link.

« Madarao, tu ne dois pas…

-C'est notre faute, coupa-t-il d'une voix dur. Maintenant nous devons réparer nos fautes.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, déclara Cross fortement. Nous devons rentrer à la congrégation. Où est la porte de l'arche ?

-Vous rentrez avec nous général ? demanda Link.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Je pensais devoir employer plus de force…

-On a enlevé mon abruti de disciple, à partir de là, je ne peux avancer seul. Il est temps de se préparer pour la dernière bataille.

-Le Comte peut faire son rituel à partir de n'importe quand maintenant, confirma Edward. Tu es sûr de savoir où est Allen ?

-Je sais ce que j'ai réussi à entendre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, assura Hermione qui arrivait en tenant son bras droit douloureusement. J'ai placé un marqueur sur Allen. Je peux le suivre à la trace.

-Hermione, n'ose plus jamais te dire mal organisée. Tu es la meilleure. »

La sorcière eut un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise et inquiète. Edward se sentait relativement soulagé. Ils n'avaient pas totalement perdu Allen et ils allaient pouvoir organiser correctement une contre attaque grâce aux troisièmes exorcistes maintenant de retour. Le tableau, bien que sombre, n'était plus totalement noir.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, déclara-t-il finalement, tu peux nous ramener à l'ordre ?

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas transplanner si loin, c'est dangereux. Et je ne peux pas emmener tout le monde d'un coup.

-Emmène, le Général et Elric en premier, décida Link. Puis reviens nous chercher. »

Personne ne contredit alors Hermione hocha de la tête.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Je vais tenter de remédier à l'apocalypse que je viens de créer


	62. Divergence

Hey tout le monde. Finalement je ne suis pas morte. Vous avez plutôt bien accepté l'enlèvement d'Allen, je suis surprise. Enfin tant mieux pour moi, vous me direz. Puis bon l'apocalypse n'est pas vraiment fini non, je vous laisse découvrir ça.

Avalon-curse: Tant mieux pour toi si c'est fini alors mdr. Oui Allen avait quelque chose de très important à dire, qui aurait pu soulager Ed d'un énorme poids, mais il le saura pas avant la fin et vous non plus eheheh. OUi Birbal n'est plus, malheureusement pour lui, et je suis contente que vous ne l'ayez pas anticiper ça ^^. Je le sais en plus que c'est Crow, et que ça veut dire corbeau, mais en fait j'ai plus l'habitude d'utiliser crown qui est une partie du nom de l'innocence d'Allen. Les troisièmes vont avoir un bon rôle à partir de maintenant parce que je trouve dommage que l'auteur ne les ai pas vraiment plus exploité mdr. Ok avertissement entendu et retenu ^^.

Claes-kun: Oui la fin est proche ^^.

Elogane: Je crois que tu as parfaitement résumé la situation. Oui ça faisait un moment que Lulubell était avec Cross, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas utilisée avant, mais il lui fallait un moment propice et être sûr de ne plus être affectée par Maria avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ils ont fait mieux que tenir tête aux membres du crow, ils les ont délivré des Noah c'est pas rien quand même. Mais oui Allen n'est plus là et c'est un peu la merde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Edward ouvrit la porte avec assez de force pour la faire frapper le mur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, entre choqué et outré, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, bien qu'encore légèrement boitant, jusqu'à la table où il posa fermement ses mains. Il avait maintenant l'attention de tout le monde et cela valait mieux pour eux. Il était assez en colère pour hésiter à emmurer ces stupides dirigeants dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

« Pourquoi aucune décision d'attaque n'a encore été prise ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous jeter à l'aveugle ainsi.

-Nous ne sommes pas à l'aveugle, nous avons toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin !

-Libre à vous de croire sur parole les membres du crow que vous avez sauvé, nous avons trop de responsabilité pour nous permettre d'agir aussi facilement. »

Edward serra les dents et tua du regard le Maréchal qui venait de le rabrouer. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Allen avait été emporté par la Noah de la luxure. Les préparatifs pour le rituel du Comte devaient être terminés et ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant qu'il ne se décide à commencer. Hermione n'arrivait pas à localiser Allen mais c'était en quelque sorte un bon signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il était caché dans le monde de Road ou dans l'arche. Le rituel ne pourrait pas se faire là. A vrai dire le rituel commencerait sans doute au moment où Hermione retrouverait Allen. Il fallait que tout soit prêt d'ici là.

Sauf que rien n'était prêt parce que les dirigeants de la congrégation ne voulaient pas avancer leurs pions. Ils étaient même au point mort au niveau des décisions. Edward l'avait comprit en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Komui. Le Superviseur devait s'acharner pour leur faire entendre raison. Cependant ce qui avait décidé Edward à agir aujourd'hui, était la dernière information que lui avait transmise Lenalee. A savoir que sauver Allen n'était pas une priorité, cela parce que jusqu'à maintenant il s'en était toujours très bien sorti seul.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de vieux croulants inquiets et trop terrifiés pour prendre une décision.

-Comment osez-vous ?

-J'ose parce que je peux, rappela avec vigueur Edward. Vous n'êtes en rien mes supérieurs et il faut que quelqu'un ose vous le dire. Si la peur vous gèle ainsi sur place vous n'avez aucun droit de diriger les exorcistes qui se tuent sur le terrain. Je suis déjà assez indulgent de venir vous prévenir. Si rien n'est décidé dans une heure, nous prendrons les choses en main.

-Qui nous ? demanda Leverrier en plissant les yeux.

-Ceux qui sont prêts à se battre pour ce monde.

-Un groupe désorganisé ne…

-C'est dans un groupe désorganisé que j'ai déjà vaincu dans deux guerres. C'est en contournant les règles et les lois que j'ai sauvé mon pays natal. Réfléchissez bien, pensez-vous vraiment que je m'en fais pour des lois d'un monde qui n'est pas le mien ? »

Le vide se fit dans la salle. Edward laissa son regard s'arrêter sur chacun des membres. Il était complètement sérieux. D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà lui-même un plan fait avec les sorciers. Rien de moins brouillon que leur attaque contre Jedusor mais déjà quelque chose qui les faisait avancer.

« Vous avez une heure pour que j'entende que les choses bougent…

-Nous avons le Cœur, rétorqua de nouveau Leverrier.

-Parce qu'Hermione l'a sauvé ! Nous pourrons le reprendre bien facilement, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Tout comme partir avec, même sans l'Arche. Vos minables intimidations ne marcheront pas sur nous. »

Il fit alors demi-tour et quitta la salle. La porte restée ouverte ne laissait cependant passer aucun bruit. La colère de l'alchimiste avait visiblement secoué les dirigeants de l'ordre. Elle n'avait cependant que légèrement calmé Edward. Il se dirigea alors vers les salle d'entraînement. Il avait un surplus de rage à évacuer. Il ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps seul que Lavi entra dans la salle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à rouer de coup son mannequin d'entraînement.

« Je me doutais que je te trouverai là. »

Edward lui lança vaguement un regard et soupira en envoyant un dernier coup pour finalement accorder son attention au Bookman.

« Quand Lenalee m'a dit comment tu étais parti ça me semblait logique. Mais tu as fait un autre arrêt n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis allé dire ma façon de penser à ces imbéciles de dirigeants.

-Tu es bien le premier à oser le faire. Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Ed ! »

Le susnommé eut une petit grimace en entendant le ton de reproche dans la voix d'Hermione. Si Lavi l'avait retrouvé après avoir parlé à Lenalee, ça ne devait pas être grandement différent pour la sorcière.

« Je comprends ta colète mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire peur à Lenalee pour autant.

-J'étais pressé, je n'ai pas fait attention, se justifia-t-il.

-Pressé pour quoi au juste ? demanda cette fois Ron qui arrivait avec Harry, et Drago étonnement.

-Parce que ce n'est plus le moment de débattre mais d'agir, alors je leur ai posé un ultimatum.

-Quel genre d'ultimatum ? demanda Lavi.

-S'ils ne bougent pas d'ici une heure, je pars. Avec le Cœur et tout ceux qui veulent me suivre.

-Tu es sérieux ? redemanda le Bookman.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne comprends pas l'urgence de la situation. Tu ne dois pas être le seul à la congrégation à savoir qu'il faut agir maintenant.

-Justement, Komui…

-N'aura pas le temps de leur faire comprendre avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-Et tu comptes t'en aller juste comme ça ? demanda Drago.

-C'est plus maintenant que tu dois avoir peur Malefoy, remarqua Ron.

-Qui te parle d'avoir peur mais ces gens comptent sur nous, non ?

-Raison de plus pour faire quelque chose, approuva Harry.

-Mais si vous partez comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas prendre toutes les innocences avec vous.

-Si c'est pour sauver Allen-kun et vaincre le Comte je suis sûre que Nii-san vous aidera. »

Edward fut surpris de voir les exorcistes envahir la pièce. Pas seulement Lenalee mais tous, hormis Kanda et les généraux, étaient là. Il jeta un regard vers Lavi qui lui renvoya un sourire entendu. Il avait dû rapidement envisager comment il allait réagir et en avait informé Lenalee, qui avait visiblement trouvé bon de ramener les autres aussi.

« Vous… vous comptez vraiment partir ? demanda Miranda.

-Seulemeent s'ils ne se décident pas, soupira finalement Edward. Mais ce n'est plus le moment d'attendre le prochain coup de l'ennemi. Nous avons plus ou moins un avantage tactique, on doit s'en servir.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Il veulent pas aller sauver Allen ? reprit Timothy.

-Ils ont peur, expliqua Hermione. Et ils n'ont pas confiance. Ce que je peux comprendre. On débarque de nulle part et on chamboule leur façon de faire.

-Et donc tu proposes de rien faire ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Ronald, déclara-t-elle agacée. J'ai dit à Allen que s'il décidait d'aller seul se sacrifier comme un stupide ami que j'ai ici, alors j'irai moi-même le ramener en le tirant par l'oreille. Je compte bien tenir ma parole. De toute façon sans moi vous ne pourrez pas le retrouver. Mais le problème n'est pas là, reprit-elle en coupant les autres. Même si on retrouve Allen là-bas, on a toujours aucune solution concernant le Cœur.

-Il faut vraiment un exorciste de type parasite pour l'utiliser ? demanda Marie.

-Ouais, vous ne pourrez pas, répondit Edward agacé.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lenalee.

-Parce qu'une innocence parasite fait une parfaite connexion entre l'exorciste et la pierre.

-La pierre ? reprit Timothy. On parlait pas du Cœur ?

-C'est la même chose, le Cœur est une pierre philosophale.

-Elle a réagi à la baguete de Sureau, reprit Hermione, il y a quelque chose à creuser de ce côté.

-La baguette ne peut pas produire à elle seule le potentiel d'une âme.

-Et un patronus, proposa Harry. Ce n'est pas vraiment une âme mais de la pure énergie magique. Ce n'est pas de l'énergie que veut la pierre ?

-Mais alors tu ne pourrais plus l'utiliser, remarqua Hermione.

-Je préfère perdre mon patronus qu'Allen, répondit Harry décidé.

-De toute façon ça ne marcherait pas, coupa Edward. Un patronus n'a pas la volonté de vivre et d'avoir une utilité. C'est de ça dont à besoin la pierre.

-C'est ce qu'elle prendrait à Allen-kun ? s'horrifia Miranda.

-C'est ce qu'on essaie d'empêcher en effet, souffla Hermione démoralisé. Même si on ne nous aide pas des masses depuis que nous sommes ici.

-Mais rien ne vaut la valeur d'une âme, finit par déclarer Lavi dans le silence qui s'était installé.

-La pierre n'est rien d'autre qu'un réceptacle d'énergie. On ne peut pas gagner avec ça, c'est une fausse force. Le premier exorciste n'aurait pas dû l'utiliser. On ne doit rien utiliser qui vienne de la Vérité, Il n'aidera jamais réellement les humains.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, on se sert bien des Reliques, remarqua Harry.

-Rappelle-toi pourquoi Il les a laissé dans ton monde et ce que Jedusor a voulu en faire. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est que le monde tourne.

-Mais le Comte Le gêne, non ? remarqua Ron. Il veut aussi s'en débarrasser.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'Il a fait au juste ? Il nous a mis sur le chemin d'Allen pour que NOUS nous l'aidions. Ou alors il avait scellé Neah, laissant la vie d'Allen en sursit parce que c'était sûr que les Noah l'auraient tuer pour accélérer le réincarnation du Quatorzième.

-Tu as déjà réussi à lui tenir tête pourtant, remarqua Drago. Et à avoir ce que tu voulais.

-La seule fois où j'aurais réellement pu gagner j'ai fini par décider d'aller dans votre monde. C'est pas aussi simple. Lui, Il est complètement neutre, Il se moque totalement de ce qui peut nous arriver. Il ne nous aidera pas, c'est le problème de l'échange équivalent. Si on veut quelque chose alors il faut donner quelque chose de même valeur à la place. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué le Comte est dans son droit en agissant comme il le fait. Donc la Vérité ne peut rien faire contre lui.

-Mais le Cœur, reprit Miranda.

-Le Cœur a besoin de carburant pour fonctionner. L'énergie est une âme, au minimum, et il est hors de question de sacrifier aussi stupidement quelqu'un pour gagner. Cependant rien…

-Ne vaut une âme on a compris, coupa Timothy. Tu tournes en rond là, tu cherches pas de solution. J'ai pas spécialement envie de donner mon âme non plus, mais on peut pas donner tous un petit quelque chose ? Si c'est pour Allen, j'suis sûr que beaucoup voudront participer.

-Payer à plusieurs ? »

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il avait toujours réglé seul ses problèmes, il cherchait encore des solutions n'incluant pas de personnes extérieures, mais ces personnes n'étaient pas extérieures. Ils tenaient autant qu'eux à Allen. Il ne savait juste pas si un échange à plusieurs était possible.

« C'est à réfléchir, je…

-Ed ! coupa Johnny qui arrivait en courant. Les Maréchaux veulent te voir. »

Il regarda l'horloge au mur. L'heure était presque pasée maintenant. Il ne savait cependant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il jeta un regard vers les sorciers que Drago fut le premier à comprendre.

« Je viens avec toi. Rendez-vous à King Cross.

-La gare ? demanda Lenalee.

-Uniquement si les choses se passent mal, rassura Hermione.

-Si jamais vous voulez participer malgré vos supérieus faites le nous savoir, continua Harry.

-Donc vous allez vraiment partir, remarqua Marie.

-Comment ça partir ? demanda Johnny.

-Seulement si on nous y oblige. »

Edward soupira et sortit finalement de la pièce laissant aux autres le loisir de tout expliquer de nouveau au scientifique. Ses pas étaient rapides et parcouraient les couloirs presque en courant. Le temps était compté chaque minute pouvait compter maintenant.

« Tu crois qu'il vont accepter ?

-J'en sais rien, sinon je n'aurais pas posé d'ultimatum.

-Ils doivent bien se rendre compte de la situation.

-Se rendre compte et l'accepter sont deux choses différentes. Tu es déjà allé dans la salle où ils ont mis le Cœur ?

-Oui mais il l'auront surement déplacé, s'ils ne veulent pas travailler avec nous.

-Un _accio_ devrais l'amener. Hermione a réussi, tu devrais pouvoir lui faire traverser des murs avec ta baguette. La pierre ne se détruira pas.

-Tu envisages toujours tout ?

-J'ai appris à être prudent et à toujours vérifier mes arrières.

-Pourtant tu me fais confiance alors que…

-J'ai appris à te faire confiance, tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de douter de ta volonté ou de tes intentions jusqu'à maintenant.

-Potter m'a dit plus ou moins la même chose…

-Parce que Harry a évolué et qu'il t'a donné la chance que lui avais demandé.

-Vous êtes aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. »

Edward ne releva pas. Il avait entendu le sourire comme l'incrédulité dans la voix de Drago. Il devait le penser mais ce n'était pas une insulte contre eux. De plus ils arrivaient à la salle de réunion. Il se tendit en voyant beaucoup plus de garde qu'avant. Les choses ne devaient pas avoir tourné à leur faveur. Il pinça les lèvres et s'avança tout de même. Il devait en avoir le cœur sûr. De toute façon avec Drago il pourrait fuir n'importe quand.

Il croisa le regard de Madarao, qui faisait tâche parmi les autres présents. On lui avait retiré son uniforme du Crow mais il devait encore avoir une certaine influence pour se trouver ici. Cependant cet échange ne lui apprit rien alors il entra dans la pièce le visage fermé. Lorsqu'il vit que Komui et les généraux exorcistes n'étaient plus là, Edward comprit combien les choses devaient être pires que ce qu'il pensait. Ce fut Leverrier qui se leva. Un air indescriptible sur le visage il déclara :

« Nous avons pris votre demande en compte mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser mettre en danger toute notre organisation sur un coup de tête. Notre collaboration aurait pu être fructueuse mais je vais vous demander les emmener messieurs. »

Les gardes derrières les portes voulurent entrer mais Edward fut plus rapide et un mur se forma dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entendit vaguement un soupire venir de Drago.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides.

-Ne t'embête pas à leur parler, on y va. »

Edward savait que le sorcier était l'un des mieux placé pour comprendre la position des Maréchaux. Il avait été à la même, sauf que lui avait eu le courage de bouger. Drago hocha finalement de la tête et attrapa son épaule pour transplanner. La pièce du Cœur était bel et bien vide de la fameuse pierre mais rempli de membre du Crow. Rapidement des parchemins volèrent vers eux. Edward s'esquiva alors que Drago lançait un _protego_.

« T'occupes pas d'eux, je m'en charge. Trouve la pierre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire face à autant seul ! »

Ce qui se prouva lorsque le sorcier dévia un parchemin d'un mouvement de baguette. Edward pinça les lèvres et claqua les mains par terre. Le sol bougea et se creusa pour laisser la plupart des opposants au niveau inférieur.

« T'occupes j'ai dit.

-On va l'aider ! »

Edward fronça vaguement les sourcils mais repartit rapidement dans la bataille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait empêcher les deux nouveaux venus de l'aider. Ils devaient se sentir redevables envers Hermione et lui de les avoir sauver de l'emprise des Noah. C'était aussi pour ça qu'Edward les avait sauvé, pour qu'ils payent leur dette, alors il n'allait pas refuser leur aide. En tout cas cela allégea largement son travail et Drago arrêta d'insister pour chercher la pierre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la baguette de Sureau pour la faire venir à lui.

« Je l'ai, on peut partir !

-On vient avec vous. »

Tokusa s'avança vers Drago, qui se recula par réflexe. Cependant Edward ne s'en occupa pas vraiment alors le sorcier se décida à les transplanner tous les quatre. Ils retrouvèrent donc l'endroit familier de la gare principal de Londres. Les autres étaient déjà là, mais Edward comprit lorsqu'il vit Madaro dans les rangs. C'était lui qui avait rendu leur fuite beaucoup plus fluide. Cela lui donna une fiabilité dont ils manquaient cruellement à ce moment.

« Ed ! Malefoy ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Hermione en accourant vers eux.

-On a la pierre. »

Edward fit tourner ses yeux sur les présents. Il s'en doutait mais tous les exorcistes avaient répondu présent. Il y avait même le Général Sokaro et Cross, ainsi que quelques scientifiques, et surtout Kanda. Quant est-ce qu'il avait entendu parler de leur plan ? Cependant la plus grosse surprise fut lorsqu'Hermione déclara :

« Mr Komui nous a donné autant d'innocence qu'on pouvait en transporter. Je crois qu'avec tout ça, on a une chance de s'en sortir aussi grande que si nous étions restés. »

Finalement Edward eut un sourire et passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour venir tirer ses mèches en arrière sur sa tête.

« Et bien ne gâchons pas cette chance que Komui a réussi à nous donner.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? demanda Timothy.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tout ce monde vienne, on va devoir faire quelques ajustements mais on a déjà un plan, il échangea un regard entendu avec les sorciers. On vous en parlera dès qu'on sera en lieu sûr.

-Quel lieu sûr ? »

Edward sourit cette fois pleinement et posa de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de Drago signe qu'ils allaient tranplanner. Il fallut un peu d'organisation mais finalement tout le monde arriva à bon port. Harry s'arrêta alors à côté d'Edward et leva le regard sur l'imposant château tombant à moitié en ruine devant eux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Poudlard comme ça un jour. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La bataille commence


	63. Volonté

Hey minna-san, on s'approche rapidement de la fin de la fic. J'espère pouvoir faire un final digne de ce nom, écrire tout du point de vue d'Ed va être difficile, donc je vais peut-être faire des changements de personnage avant la fin. Sinon je sens que je vais ressentir votre frustration. En ce qui concerne cee chapitre, on rentre rapidement dans le vif de l'action... et un shouille plus d'information sur Poudlard puisque ça vous a un peu surpris.

Avalon-curse: Ahah, bah les Maréchaux ne changeront pas malheureusement. Comme si à un moment donné Ed s'était laissé faire par qui que ce soit. Même a Amestris il est allé contre les autorités, il a tenu tête à Mustang, à Bradley et au Père. C'est pas quelques vieux qui l'empêcheront de faire ce qu'il veut mdr. L'histoire a évolué, les alliés allaient forcément évolué aussi. Pour Allen tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^. N'est-ce pas? Timothy est le meilleur. Ahahah, un plan qui se passe bien? Dans quel univers ça existe? Pourdlard est expliqué plus bas ^^.

Claes-kun: On verra ce qu'il se passera après la guerre, hein? Bah ouais Poudlard en ruine tu verras.

Porring: Oh c'est cool que tu t'y retrouves ^^ En effet, la fin est proche malheureusement. Mais comme on dit toute bonne chose à une fin.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

« Ed ! »

Le cri d'Hermione traversa sans problème la grande salle. Elle arrivait vers lui en courant, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ses yeux parcoururent les présents qui s'activèrent rapidement. Ils avaient transformé le vieux château en base de fortune. N'étant utilisé par personne dans le monde d'Allen, Poudlard se trouvait être le QG parfait pour leur petit groupe, grand et isolé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était incartable dans le monde de la magie. Son emplacement était déjà compliqué à trouver sans magie pour le dissimuler. C'était Harry qui avait avancé la théorie que le château existait aussi dans le monde d'Allen. Ils en avaient besoin dans le doute où ils devraient partir de la congrégation. Le sorcier l'avait alors cherché et était tombé sur cette bâtisse. Bien que peu hospitalier chacun s'en était accommodé. De toute façon tous savaient dès le départ qu'ils n'y seraient pas restés longtemps. Moins de deux jours pour dire vrai.

Edward remonta l'allée centrale à la rencontre d'Hermione qui semblait essoufflée. Elle lui attrapa le bras aussi inquiète que rassurée.

« Il est réapparu.

-Où ?

-Au manoir des Noah, celui où on s'est fait enlevé.

-Ils se moquent de nous, tiqua Edward agacé. C'est comme s'ils nous disaient qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher.

-C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent dire, remarqua Cross. Pour eux nous ne sommes plus une menace.

-Bien. »

Edward posa une voix forte dans le silence qu'avait créé cette déclaration, les exorcistes bougeaient encore mais tous s'étaient plus ou moins raidis. C'était la dernière bataille tout allait se jouer maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas partir sur un mauvais sentiment comme celui mais alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase Harry le devança :

« Prouvons-leur qu'ils ont tord. »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis un vague sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Hermione rapidement. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de nous, peu importe que nous soyons un groupe en marge. On ne peut être sûr de perdre qu'en abandonnant. Si un ennemi nous sous-estime et bien servons-nous de ça pour le vaincre. Nous avons un ami à aller sauver et un monde à protéger.

-Granger est une meilleure meneuse que vous, remarqua Drago derrière eux.

-On s'en fiche, s'amusa Edward alors qu'Harry semblait prêt à répliquer. Tant que le résultat est bon. Tenez-vous tous prêt, reprit-il plus fortement, on part dans 5 minutes maximum. C'est maintenant pour les questions de dernière minute.

-Ca y est j'ai envoyé mon patronus à la congrégation », déclara Ron qui arrivait enfin dans la grande salle.

Edward hocha de la tête. Il espérait vaguement que le général Tiedoll et Nine se décident à venir. Au moins ils leur en laissaient la possibilité. Les préparatifs se finirent rapidement après ça. Visiblement personne n'avait de dernière question. Le plan était assez simple de toute façon. Edward serra fortement la pierre qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était lui qui allait la donner à Allen. Il n'avait pas exactement trouvé une parade mais il avait quelques pistes. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière maintenant.

Il sentit alors Ron poser sa main sur son épaule. Il faisait partit du premier groupe envoyé sur place. Le plan se mettait en branle. Edward souffla un bon coup et fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Le sorcier transplanna alors, emmenant aussi le général Cross. Ron était celui qui connaissait le mieux l'extérieur du manoir pour y être déjà allé lors de leur infiltration. Il pu donc les faire arriver non loin mais au milieu de la forêt et donc à l'abri des regards.

Heureusement pour eux, le jardin était rempli d'Akuma, tous niveaux confondu. Les exorcistes en soutient auraient fort à faire. Cross en appela tout de même rapidement à Maria pour dissimuler leur présence.

Au milieu du rassemblement de machine se trouvaient les Noah. Les douze apôtres étaient assis en cercle. Le rituel ne semblait pas encore avoir commencé. Edward eut un grimace en sentant le niveau d'énergie magique augmenter d'un coup. Une sorte de barrière de forma à l'intérieur du cercle des Noah. Finalement c'était un léger temps trop tard. Le rituel commençait.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'avoir un dernier contact visuel avec les deux autres et partit directement en direction du cercle. Maria le couvrait si bien qu'aucun Akuma ne broncha à son passage. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir augmenter la cadence. Il entendit alors clairement la voix d'Allen. C'était plus un grognement qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas encore de la douleur. Edward ne voulait pas attendre de savoir si le rituel irait jusque là.

Soudain la barrière d'énergie vacilla. Cross devait être passé à la deuxième étape. Edward vit clairement les Noah se détailler pour voir d'où venait la faille, sans réussir à la percer. N'ayant plus Judgement Cross utilisait à son plein potentiel les pouvoirs de Maria, lui permant d'isoler Sheryl, Bell et Mercym dans une illusion. D'après le général il leur faudrait bien plusieurs minutes avant de s'en rendre compte et quelques autres pour réussir à en sortir.

Ce n'était pas la même histoire pour les neuf autres Noah mais c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'arriva la deuxième vague. Les Akuma s'agitèrent autour de lui, rendant son avancée plus compliquée, puis partirent à l'attaque. Exactement comme prévu. Edward pouvait maintenant rejoindre sans problème le cercle de Noah.

Il ne pouvait cependant encore rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas à lui tout seul passer la protection de neuf apôtres, même avec le pouvoir de la pierre. Cependant il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Allen était au centre avec le Comte. Il semblait encore à moitié conscient, son regard ne fixait aucun point particulier. Une sorte d'énergie le faisait léviter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Le comte parlait à voix trop basse pour qu'Edward puisse entendre et semblait complètement imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sans doute trop concentré à ne pas laisser s'échapper le pouvoir du Quatorzième.

Puis soudain il plaqua ses mains sur chaque côté du visage d'Allen qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Son regard se précisa et se fixa sur le Comte. Edward comprit que la fusion commençait. Son visage se crispa et il regarda vers le champ de bataille, trépignant sur place.

Le général Sokaro répondit visiblement à son appel silencieux. Son cri transperça autant que sa lame les rangs de ses adversaires pour se précipiter vers eux.

Road releva la tête, et plissa les lèvres mais ce fut Lulubell qui se leva en première. La barrière de protection se perturba de nouveau s'affaiblissant une ou deux secondes avant de redevenir à la normal. Quatre Noah en moins ne suffisait toujours pas pour qu'il puisse s'insérer.

Cependant Road n'était visiblement pas satisfaite. Ses yeux observèrent rapidement la scène. Elle n'ouvrit pas les lèvres mais d'un même homme plusieurs autres Noah se levèrent. Elle devait avoir parlé directement à leur esprit. La barrière était fragile à ce point. La concentration de devoir parler pouvait détruire la barrière ? Peut-être pour ceux qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de travail. En attendant avec cette méthode Road avait dû parfaitement découvrir qui était isolé par Maria.

C'était de toute façon trop tard, Edward avait ce qu'il attendait. Il ne restait plus que Road, Wisely et Might pour garder en place leur protection. Comme il s'en doutait. Road et Wisely devaient être là pour le contrôle et Might, Noah de la puissance, devait s'assurer que la barrière ne perdre pas son efficacité. Honnêtement il faisait peur à Edward. A lui tout seul il avait visiblement la puissance de neuf Noah. Il était un adversaire inquiétant. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un dans leur rang pourrait lui tenir tête.

Il n'avait pourtant pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant. Il sortit alors la pierre, la tenant du bout des doigts en avant le bras tendu vers la barrière magique. Il se concentra pour en utiliser un fragment de pouvoir. Il était alchimiste, il était à même de doser combien de puissance il pouvait prendre avant qu'elle ne sente son intégrité en danger.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un sort lancé par Hermione, sa voix portant bien plus que celle des autres. Elle avait tout d'une meneuse, il ne pouvait que confirmer les dires de Drago.

Puis le silence se fit. Il sentit l'énergie qui passait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait traversé la Porte. C'était à ça que ressemblait la fusion de deux âmes ? Le passage à un être supérieur ? Combien d'âme étaient fusionnées dans la Vérité dans ce cas ?

Edward arrêta ses propres questions lorsqu'il sentit plus distinctement le combat de volonté d'Allen et du Comte. Il comprit alors l'importance des Apôtres. Ils étaient là pour soutenir la volonté qu'ils voulaient voir dominer. Bien sûr Allen n'avait aucune voix et devait lutter seul contre quatre maintenant.

Presque seul.

Edward referma la main sur la pierre et insista pour entrer plus fermement dans le cercle. Sa volonté prit place à côté de celle d'Allen surprenant assez les Noah pour faire vaciller leur protection. Edward se sentit étrangement fusionner avec l'âme d'Allen pour faire front à ses côtés. Il sentit l'espoir revenir et la détermination redevenir plus forte.

Ce n'était pas gagné. Ils étaient toujours à deux contre quatre. Contre le Noah de la puissance et le Comte mais si c'était une question de volonté… Allen en sortirait forcément gagnant.

Il sentit le doute du côté adversaire alors Edward ne pu s'empêcher de regarder en dehors de leur bulle. Donner un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. La première chose qu'il vit fut son corps. L'illusion de Maria avait cessé, surement lorsqu'il s'était inséré dans le rituel. A l'instar des Noah il était à l'extérieur de la barrière de protection. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il fallait s'asseoir, son corps était tombé écroulé par terre. Si sa conscience était aux côtés d'Allen alors elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi parler pouvait être une faille. Cela faisait de lui une cible parfaite.

Heureusement Harry semblait l'avoir remarqué. Du moins Edward le pensait puisqu'il y avait comme une sorte de distance de sécurité entre son corps ce tout ce qui pourrait potentiellement le tuer. Le Survivant étant le plus proche… ou bien c'était Drago, puisqu'ils se battaient tous les deux contre Tryde.

Bien sûr le Noah de la justice voulait sa revanche. Edward espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas aussi loin que la dernière fois. S'il s'en prenait à Harry et Drago alors il pourrait potentiellement faire revenir Voldemort… et Dumbledore puisque Drago se considérait coupable de sa mort. Ils avaient déjà assez de mal comme ça sans qu'en plus deux sorciers aussi puissants se dressent contre eux.

Edward voyait bien qu'ils avaient du mal, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre. Les visages étaient tendus et concentrés. Du coin de l'œil il vit Ron malmené par Tikky, rapidement protéger par Hermione. Plus loin Lavi tentait de prendre sa revanche contre Fiddler. Son marteau volait avec l'agilité que lui avait toujours connu l'alchimiste mais son adversaire ne lâchait rien non plus. Il savait visiblement faire plus que parasiter les gens… en même temps il était celui qui avait enlevé Lavi et Bookman à la base. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un éclair lumineux. Il comprit alors ce que signifiait réellement être les jumeaux du lien. C'était dérangeant de voir que deux êtres pouvaient réellement fusionner comme ça. Allen pourrait devenir une autre personne ?

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, les choses étaient différentes pour les jumeaux. Ils étaient fait pour être deux depuis le début… Mais le Quatorzième était là depuis le début pour permettre l'ascension de Comte. C'était peut-être même pour ça qu'il avait trahi la première fois. Personne ne voudrait simplement disparaître dans le néant, peu importait la force de la sa volonté et sa détermination. Cependant contrairement au Quatorzième et à Allen, les jumeaux avaient un consentement mutuel lorsqu'ils fusionnaient, ce qui les rendait réellement plus fort. Edward espérait que Krory était vraiment à la hauteur. C'était lui qui avait demandé à s'occuper des deux Noah avec qui il avait visiblement déjà un passif. Il était plus simple de se battre contre quelqu'un lorsqu'on le connaissait déjà mais dans ce cas c'était valable aussi pour l'adversaire. Dans ce genre de cas, c'était simplement le plus fort qui finissait par l'emporter.

C'était aussi pour ça que pour le moment Edward ne pouvait rien faire. Pour lui ce n'était même pas un combat à proprement parlé. Ils étaient restreint à la défense avec Allen. Le pouvoir des quatre Noah était trop intense pour qu'ils se permettent une brèche pour attaquer. Ce n'était de toute façon pas encore le moment. Edward avait confiance au plan qu'ils avaient élaboré. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un de leur compagnon atteigne la victoire. Il fallait pousser Might à commettre une faute. Ce serait le moment d'utiliser une dernière fois la pierre avant de la passer à Allen.

Cependant les combats semblaient tourner en rond. Même le général Sokaro n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur Lulubell. Edward espérait que Cross ne relâcherait pas les trois autres Noah avant qu'un de leurs amis réussisse à vaincre.

La seul chose qui semblait se passer correctement était l'anéantissement de la nuée d'Akuma. Kanda était pour le moins remonté et faisait le ménage rapidement. Surement la frustration de ne pas se battre contre les Noah. Il n'avait cependant pas tenté d'argumenter lorsque Krory avait demandé à prendre sa place.

Le statu quo dura encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les peurs d'Edward ne deviennent réalité. Non seulement les Noah ne se laissaient pas distancer par les exorcistes mais en plus le Noah de la colère venait de fissurer l'illusion de Cross. Son cri de colère jeta un froid sur le champ de bataille. Ils devaient passer au plan alternatif. Bien sûr cette option avait été prévue mais cela ne les mettait certainement pas en position de force. Ils avaient besoin de faire revenir d'autres exorcistes pour les combats contre les Noah alors qu'il restait encore trop d'Akuma. Cross lui-même se montra, il devait maintenant se battre comme les autres. Edward ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour lui, même sans son autre innocence. S'il était le maître qu'Allen lui avait décrit il n'aurait alors aucun problème. Kanda abandonna aussi la chasse à l'Akuma pour se lancer contre Bell, qui n'attendait visiblement que de rentrer dans la danse lui aussi.

Les choses partirent rapidement dans tous les sens. Les akuma profitèrent de cette brèche pour s'échapper de la surveillance des autres exorcistes et venir soutenir les Noah dans leurs combats. Si bien que leurs compagnons devaient doublement faire attention à leurs arrières.

La seule lueur d'espoir venait de Drago et Harry qui avaient maintenant clairement le dessus sur Tryde. S'ils réussissaient à le vaincre l'équilibre des forces pourrait alors revenir. Il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Mercym qui se préparait à revenir consolider la barrière. Si son esprit se rajoutait aux trois autre Noah ils auraient bien du mal à repousser encore la fusion entre le Comte et Allen.

Ce n'était pas parce que les choses auraient arrangé Edward qu'elles se passèrent ainsi. Ce fut même plutôt l'inverse, la défaite n'était apparemment pas envisageable pour Tryde. Il disparu alors avec ses adversaires. Edward savait trop bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient enfermés dans l'univers du Noah et se retrouveraient bientôt devant les cadavres de leur placard. Un combat à huis clos ou personne ne pourrait les aider. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait puisqu'à sa grande surprise ils finirent par réapparaître. Trois nouvelles personnes avec eux. C'était inquiétant, les individus ramenés par Tryde ne devaient pas survivre dans ce monde. Ses pouvoirs avaient-ils évolué, ou était-ce l'œuvre d'un autre Noah, ou bien trichait-il d'une façon ou d'une autre pour leur éviter le contact avec le sol ? Dans tous les cas Harry et Drago se trouvaient maintenant face à Voldemort, Bellatrix et Rogues. Visiblement Tryde s'était servi de son pouvoir sur Harry.

Même avec la distance Edward avait clairement vu Drago blêmir mais il n'était plus le faible sorcier paniqué qu'avant. Plus d'une année avait passé. Il pouvait faire face, surtout s'il avait Harry avec lui. Quoi qu'il pouvait en dire Harry savait aussi motiver les troupes. Il avait déjà vaincu Voldemort même c'était dans un simple duel de force. Le mage noir ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois.

Edward commençait à regretter de ne rien pouvoir entendre. Pas que cela aurait changer grand-chose puisque de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu les aider. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il apaisa son esprit. C'était frustrant mais Allen avait besoin de lui ici, donc loin du champ de bataille. Il savait que le blandinet devait être frustré aussi mais tout serait vain si lui perdait contre le Comte.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: ils tentent de retourner la situation


	64. Mise au point

Hey minna-san. La bataille continue dans ce chapitre et je vous ai fait un petit cadeau à l'avance. Ce chapitre sera à moitié fait du point de vue de ne l'avais encore jamais fait et c'était marrant d'essayer.

Avalon-curse: Désolée je vais arrêter de le dire alors. Le début n'était pas là pour se poser, au contraire, ils s'étaient déjà posés assez dans le dernier chapitre ^^. Bah les Noah sont un peu une secte en même temps. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que ressentait Ed. Pour moi la chose essentiel que doivent avoir les exorciste 'est la confiance et l'entre-aide. Donc c'est plus ou moins normal que ça ressorte dans cette bataille finale ^^. Tu me diras ce que tu penses des réactions de Rogue, je suis curieuse.

Porring: La situation est compliquée je suis d'accord mais t'inquiète ça avance dans ce chapitre.

Elogane: Ahah, j'aime la frustration de mes lecteurs, non plus sérieusement, c'était ce qui était recherché. Mais tout vient d'un plan purement logique qu'Ed a fait lui-même... avec les sorciers. Si c'est presque aussi simple que ce que tu as décrit. Il suffit que la balance penche un peu d'un côté ou de l'autre pour que la bataille en elle-même a pensé à beaucoup de chose concernant la pierre, mais tu n'auras pas encore de réponse dans ce chapitre. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Bien que les choses s'étaient plus ou moins passées comme Edward les avait prévues, Drago n'était pas bien. Se battre n'avait jamais été l'une de ses activités favorites. Savoir qu'il affronterait de nouveau Tryde ne le rassurait pas. Parce qu'il savait que le Noah pouvait faire ressortir le pire de ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il avait la hantise de se retrouver d'un coup face à Dumbledore.

Pour commencer il ne pourrait surement jamais être plus fort que le vieux sorcier, mais surtout il ne pourrait certainement même pas lui faire face. La différence d'expérience serait tout bonnement écrasante. La présence d'Harry à ses côtés n'y changeait pas grand-chose… Même si le savoir là était rassurant et incroyable. Après tout il était Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, et étonnamment Harry Potter avait assez confiance en lui pour combattre à ses côtés. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Edward aussi. Les imbéciles… mais c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait retenu dans ce monde alors que la porte qu'il avait ouvert avec Allen était toujours dans l'arche. Ca et peut-être sa fierté aussi.

Pourtant lorsque Tryde utilisa son pouvoir sur Harry, lorsqu'il vit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago paniqua. Il se sentit trembler et en même temps avoir assez chaud pour suer. Sa respiration accélérait alors que son souffle semblait coupé. Voir sa tante apparaitre à côté du mage noir coupa tout. Toute logique s'envola et il se retrouva deux ans plus tôt terrorisé dans son manoir. Il ne sentit pas la main se poser sur son épaule et il n'entendit que vaguement qu'on appelait son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que ? commença Rogue sans réussir à finir sa question.

-Vous êtes morts, trancha Harry faisant blanchir encore plus Drago. C'est lui qui vous a fait revenir pour me vaincre. »

Drago retrouva vaguement ses esprits en entendant les paroles dures de vérité d'Harry. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour le trouver bien pâle. Il était inquiet aussi mais cherchait encore une solution. Parce que Harry Potter ne baisse jamais les bras. Mais pourquoi tentait-il de leur faire comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là ? Ce n'était pas comme si le Lord Voldemort abandonnerait sa chance de tuer enfin le Survivant, même s'il n'en avait plus rien à gagner. D'ailleurs pour le moment les trois sorciers semblaient chercher leurs marques. Il faudrait plutôt en profiter. Drago était encore plus perdu, ce n'était pas sa façon de faire.

« _Protego_ ! »

La voix d'Hermione traversa le champ de bataille pour protéger son dos, ramenant Drago sur le moment présent. Il se retourna pour voir en effet un Akuma en face de lui. Uniquement par réflexe il lança le sort qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Harry. Ce sort qui avait commencé à les rapprocher.

« Drago ?! Pourquoi cette Sang-De-Bourbe t'a-t-elle protégé ? »

Il blanchit encore plus en entendant tout le dédain dans les mots de sa tante. Il savait ce qui suivait généralement pour ceux qui s'attirait un tel dégoût la torture. Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Allen.

Par association de pensée son regard se dirigea vers lui. Le corps d'Edward par terre fut le premier à lui sauter aux yeux, puis celui d'Allen toujours en lévitation face au Comte. Ils lui rappelèrent pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi Hermione l'avait aidé. Pourtant il lui semblait toujours impossible de se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est alors qu'Harry s'échoua près de lui. Il vit un sort trop vert se diriger vers lui et ça plus que tout le reste le décida. Un _protego_ passa sa baguette. Arrêtant le sort sans réussir à le renvoyer.

« Tu es passé à l'ennemi Drago ? s'écria sa tante.

-Non… Je.. Je n'ai jamais été dans votre camp pour commencer, cria-t-il finalement en retour tout en tendant la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-De toute façon votre côté n'existe plus ! Harry vous a détruit ! reprit-il sans réaliser qu'il utilisait le prénom du Survivant.

-Serait-ce ma baguette que tu tiens Drago ?

-Non, osa-t-il répondre bien que tremblant. C'est la mienne, ça a toujours été la mienne.

-Je vois, déclara d'une voix lente Rogue. Potter vous avez vaincu ?

-Oui professeur.

-Mais nous sommes revenus grâce à une certaine sorte de magie ?

-Ceux qui sont morts en ayant de la rancune envers moi sont revenus.

-Logique, étonnant qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. Mais dans ce cas.. Diffendo ! »

Le sort rata de peu Bellatrix qui sauta sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Pour le coup Drago fut surpris que leur ancien professeur de potion vienne en aide à Harry mais ce dernier le secoua pour le faire revenir sur leur réel problème. Il avait la baguette de Sureau et Harry l'avait déjà vaincu mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait pas rouler deux fois de la même façon. Cependant il serait plus simple à battre que la dernière fois. Il suffirait qu'il touche le sol.

C'est là que Drago percuta.

S'il s'était fait attaquer par un Akuma et qu'Hermione avait pu intervenir, alors ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient donc dans le monde d'Allen. Par réflexe il regarda les pieds du Lord mais ils n'étaient pas visibles. Comme si une sorte de boite les contenait, les empêchant ainsi de toucher le sol. Logiquement ils devaient être encore dans l'espace de Tryde. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il faudrait le faire tomber ou le vaincre une nouvelle fois. Tryde savait visiblement apprendre de ses défaites.

« Rogue n'était pas de notre côté ? se demanda Voldemort comme si ce fait ne le surprenait pas tant que ça.

-Le professeur Dumbledore s'est laissé tuer pour que vous le pensiez ! clama Harry.

-Ce vieux fou.

-Tout comme pour votre baguette. Drago !

-Repulso ! »

Le sort parti directement sur Voldemort qui le dévia sans problème. Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas le potentiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner un duel de force malgré sa baguette. Pourtant quand Harry se mit à ses côtés, il se sentit comme galvaniser. Il se sentit prêt à accomplir n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix. Cette fois c'était Edward et Allen qui comptaient sur eux. Alors il ferait tout pour les aider comme ils l'avaient aidé.

Au moment où il prenait cette résolution la scène s'éclaira. Un immense pantin de bois se dressa là où les exorcistes se battaient contre les Akuma. Tiedoll se joignait enfin à leur attaque. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient bientôt sortir Allen de ce rituel. Pour ça ils devaient surpasser leur propre ennemi.

En effet plusieurs sorts s'enchaînèrent. La mobilité du mage noir était grandement réduite mais cela ne semblait pas lui poser de difficulté. Son répertoire de sort faisait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à éviter. Drago était sûr de ne pas en connaître la moitié. Il s'empêcha de nouveau de tomber dans le défaitisme et redoubla ses sorts. Il savait qu'un simple _repulso_ bien placé suffirait. Ce n'était pas la peine e connaître l'ensemble des sorts existant pour ça.

Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque des Akuma voulurent se joindre à leur combat. D'abord légèrement déstabilisé Voldemort les accepta rapidement comme allié et ce fut Harry qui en fit les frais. Drago arriva rapidement à la rescousse jusqu'à ce que d'un coup Harry s'arrête. Bien sûr tout le monde le remarqua. C'était une grosse cible qui se dessinait dans son dos. Malgré le piège évident personne n'hésita.

Drago lança un _protego_ qui empêcha le sort de mort de faire effet, mais pas assez grand pour aussi contrer les balles des Akuma. C'était visiblement ce qu'avait espéré Harry. Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, montrant sa concentration et la folie qui l'avait prit, il dévia les balles qui lui était destinées pour les envoyer directement sur le Lord. Ce fut rapide mais Drago avait eu le temps de suivre le plan pourtant anarchique. Il affaiblit la barrière de protection qu'avait voulu dresser Voldemort et les balles finirent par la transpercer sans problème. RpideIl ne fallu pas longtemps avant que le poison Akuma court dans ses veines, puis le réduire en poussière.

D'autres balles volèrent toutes déviées par les sorciers avant qu'ils ne puissent libérer les Akuma. Drago profita de ces quelques secondes de calme pour se plier en deux. Les mains sur les genoux, son corps trembla sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi ? De peur ou de soulagement ?

Il revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'Harry lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« On a pas encore fini. Va aider Ed, je m'occupe du reste ici. »

S'occuper du reste voulait dire vaincre Tryde. Drago hésita un peu mais la perte de Voldemort et le fait que Rogue se battait finalement contre lui, laissait le Noah dans une position difficile. Sans compter que c'était ce qui était prévu dans le plan initial. C'était son rôle de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible de la bataille pour donner une chance à Edward d'aider Allen. Étant maître de la baguette la plus puissante il était celui qui pourrait tenir tête à Might. Il était temps de forcer le Noah à briser le cercle de protection du rituel.

Edward pensait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il vit le sorcier s'approcher. Il n'avait pas pu voir leur combat en entier. L'arrivée de Tiedoll et Nine avait fait un grand changement dans la donne. Le général faisait un massacre parmi les Akuma et Nine avait empêché Mercym de rejoindre le groupe de protection. Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment puisque tous les autres combats semblaient partis pour s'éterniser et c'était sans doute le plan de base des Noah. Jouer sur la défensive le temps que le Comte devienne un dieu.

Mais il était temps de passer à la deuxième étape de leur plan sortir Allen du rituel. Une fois cela fait, ils seraient enfin à égalité avec les Noah.

En sentant Drago arriver avec la baguette de Sureau, Might sembla paniquer. La baguette venant de la Vérité elle-même devait leur donner des sueurs froides. Étant donné tout ce qu'ils savaient de la Vérité Edward pouvait comprendre. Dans le cas présent c'était un énorme avantage. Might quitta la barrière de protection pour la défendre contre cette menace mais il laissa par la même la possibilité à Edward de rejoindre totalement Allen.

Il se concentra sur la pierre qui était encore dans sa main et s'activa à créer une brèche. C'était tout ce dont avait besoin l'esprit d'Allen pour s'échapper. Une brèche, un minuscule trou qui permettrait à son âme de quitter le duel de volonté et retourner à son corps. Le rituel de protection des Noah venant en grande partie des connaissances reçues derrière la Porte, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour briser le cercle.

Edward se sentit alors comme expulser et retrouva brusquement son corps. Il releva rapidement la tête, poussant sur ses bras, pour voir Allen se reculer vivement du Comte. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de distance mais il pu voir le changement d'expression du Comte lorsqu'il comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu. La colère prit le pas sur tout le reste et il s'avança rapidement pour attraper son ancien prisonnier. Edward, qui avait eu le temps de se remettre debout, n'hésita pas une seconde :

« Allen ! »

Par réflexe le blandinet attrapa la pierre que lui avait lancée Edward. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait avec. Edward lui-même ne pu l'aider que d'un coup le décor autour de lui changea. Il connaissait parfaitement cette sensation. Une grimace explicite tordit son visage :

« Road ! Road arrête ça ! Je sais que tu nous comprends !

-Et comment pourrais-je vous comprendre ?! Vous avez détruit tout espoir !

-Tu sais que c'est faux… »

Edward fit une roulade sur le côté, lui évitant de se faire trancher la tête. Lorsqu'il se releva il découvrit une ville du sud semblable à celle de l'Arche d'Allen. Face à lui mais non loin se tenait la Noah du rêve, un poignard à la main. Son visage déchiré de tristesse. Comme s'ils avaient déjà perdu. Pourtant rien n'était encore gagné. Il restait encore fort à faire s'ils devaient venir à bout de tous les Noah.

« Je pensais que toi plus que les autres comprendrait, remarqua-t-elle finalement.

-Je comprends, assura-t-il. Je sais combien la Vérité est détestable mais je sais aussi qu'Il est indispensable.

-Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses c'est qu'Il t'a aussi volé tout espoir.

-Non c'est toi qui te voile la face. Comme tous les Noah. Ou alors tu veux épargner le Comte.

-Ne dis pas ça ! »

Edward recula d'un pas surpris, en voyant une bougie élimée se planter à ses pieds. Il avait visiblement toucher la corde sensible. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Road ne croyait pas réellement que le plan du Comte réussirait. Elle semblait trop connaître la Vérité pour croire qu'ils pourraient Le vaincre simplement avec un être supérieur.

Comme l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt Edward, elle devait avoir compris que la Vérité était surement le résultat de l'association d'une infinité d'âme ce qui lui donnait son impartialité. Alors pourquoi continuer et encourager le Comte ?

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que vous ne reviendrez jamais réellement.

-Nous reviendrons ! s'écria-t-elle en envoyant une autre bougie.

-Vous êtes tous morts cette fois-là, répliqua Edward en esquivant de nouveau. Comme tu l'as dit je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ça. Vous n'avez plus votre corps, vous ne pouvez pas revenir de façon permanente. Vous n'êtes que des parasites.

-Ne dis pas ça ! »

Le décor changea de nouveau autour d'eux pour devenir le quartier général de Central. Edward se retrouva quelques secondes déconcentrés, ce qui permit à une copie d'Alphonse en armure de lui donner un coup bien sentit dans le ventre. Il se retrouva projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres face contre terre.

Son souffle se coupa quelques secondes mais il se redressa le plus rapidement possible. Grand bien lui en prit puisque de nouveau Alphonse allait l'attaquer. Il réussi à esquiver mais se retrouva face à Winry contre laquelle il ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Pourtant la force qu'elle mit dans son coup de poing valait largement celle d'Alphonse. Ce n'était pas la Winry qu'il connaissait mais bel et bien une création de Road. Il avait beau le savoir ça ne rendait pas plus simple de les combattre.

Plus les secondes passaient plus ses connaissances d'Amestris se pressaient autour de lui pour le rouer de coup. Utiliser l'alchimie dans le monde de Road ne lui était pas possible, et ils étaient maintenant trop pour qu'il s'en sorte uniquement avec ses poings. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas faire. Son seul avantage était que Road ne pouvait pas copier leur alchimie. Heureusement sinon Mustang l'aurait déjà cramé depuis longtemps.

Edward esquiva un coup de son sensei et en profita pour prendre appuie sur son bras et passer au dessus d'elle, sortant ainsi du cercle infernal. Ses amis étaient maintenant face à lui toujours prêt à en découdre visiblement. Il esquiva l'attaque du lieutenant Hawkeye qu'il renvoya d'un coup de pied avant de se défendre contre le major Armstrong.

Il savait que rapidement le nombre ferait le jeu s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'en sortir. Déjà il sentait une certaine douleur dans sa jambe gauche et son visage qui avaient encaissé des coups plus violents que les autres. Alors dès qu'il le pu il prit ses jambes à son cou. Central ressemblait réellement à la ville qu'il connaissait et c'était un avantage. Cependant Road ne le laissa pas longtemps seul.

De nouveau tout changea autour de lui et il se retrouva dans le repaire des homonculus sous la ville. Il profita du fait qu'il n'y avait encore personne pour invectiver son adversaire.

« Road, se battre comme ça ne sert à rien.

-Te retenir ici, laisse le temps au Comte de…

-Le Comte ne peut rien faire et tu le sais. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'acharner mais ce n'est bénéfique pour personne.

-Non tu ne comprends rien.

-J'ai aussi perdu ma famille après avoir passé un marché avec la Vérité, alors si je comprends parfaitement. Il a failli prendre mon frère.

-Juste failli, tu ne peux en aucun cas comparé.

-J'ai en effet trouvé un moyen de l'éviter mais jamais au prix d'autres personnes. Pas comme vous le faites.

-Alors c'est impossible.

-Ca serait possible mais laisse-moi juste le temps de te l'expliquer.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à quelqu'un qui travaille pour Lui. »

Pour le coup Edward pouvait comprendre, sa présence ici avait faussé tout leur combat alors même que la Vérité avait promis de ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y avait un moyen de sauver les Noah malgré eux. Cependant Road ne lui laissa en effet pas le temps de développer que les homonculus sortaient de la pénombre ambiante.

Edward n'avait pas le cœur de se battre de nouveau contre eux. Depuis qu'il connaissait leur motivation à chacun, il n'arrivait plus réellement à leur en vouloir. Il avait bien laissé Selim en vie lors de leur dernier duel. C'était bien sur ça, que devait compter Road. Alors Edward prit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, expirant profondément. S'il voulait correctement parler avec Road, il devrait d'abord la vaincre.

Pour ça il avait déjà une petite idée de comment faire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Ed finit sont combat avec Road et on retrouve Allen face au Comte


	65. Sacrifice 2

Hey minna-san! Et je sais que le titre vous a déjà fait peur. Ed ou Allen se sacrifie? Comment? Pourquoi? Je sais même pas si vous allez lire mon blabla du coup. En tout cas on voit bien la fin du combat d'Ed contre Road.

Avalon-curse: Ouh courage avec ton travail, j'avoue que je suis plus crevée que d'habitude aussi. Bon anniversaire en retard du coup! Ca m'a plu aussi d'écrire du point de vue de Drago, c'était marrant. Rogue était du côté d'Harry à la fin, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de le dire aux autres, mais du coup pour moi c'était logique qu'il les aide. C'est un peu le cas pour Road, tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre.

Elogane: Ahah, contente que tu trouves ça épique, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ce genre de grand combat. Ahah frustration, hein? Tu saura tout sur Allen a la fin du chapitre et je te rassure, oui Ed est aussi frustré que toi. Tu n'es pas tombée trop loin sur ton explication de Road, mais t'inquiète la mienne arrive dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr que Ed sait comment faire, après tout pourquoi il serait un génie sinon? Hein? Pas vraiment de rapport avec les homonculus désolée, c'est juste qu'il en a déjà assez bavé des pierres philosophales mdr. Ouah, bon courage pour l'année de médecine, je suis de tout coeur avec toi!

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward se recula de quelques pas, il devait se concentrer. Il n'était pas préparé à les affronter de nouveaux. Cela faisait remonter trop de souvenir de son propre monde, le rendant nostalgique. Heureusement dans le monde de Road ils ne devaient pas avoir leurs compétences d'Homonculus. Ce qui était vrai pour lui aussi, il ne pouvait toujours pas se servir de l'alchimie.

Envy fut le premier à se jeter sur lui, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Edward esquiva et en profita pour l'envoyer contre le mur. L'élan qu'il avait pris juste avant le laissa sonné. Greed arriva le deuxième mais de nouveau Edward put parer l'attaque. Cependant alors qu'il le renvoyait Bradley était passé dans son dos. Il l'immobilisa, bloquant ses bras dans son dos, mais Edward se servit de l'arrivée de Glutonny pour se retourner. Il prit appuis sur la gourmandise pour se surélever et passer au dessus de Bradley qui finit par le lâcher. A peine le pied à terre, il se tourna sur lui-même et envoya son pied sur la colère qui se retrouva empêtré sur Glutonny qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.

Lust arriva alors par le côté avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son équilibre et lui donna un coup de couteau qui lui ouvrit le côté. Edward n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'anticiper mais eut un heureux réflexe. Sa jambe encore à terre se fléchit, ce qui le fit tomber vers l'arrière, lui évitant une trop grosse blessure. Il se redressa rapidement d'une douloureuse roulade qui lui tira une certaine grimace.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'écart que rapidement Greed revenait. De toute façon il n'aurait rien pu faire pour se soigner et il pouvait supporter ce genre de douleur.

Par contre, il savait honnêtement qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face longtemps comme ça. C'était sept adversaires qu'il affrontait d'un seul coup. Sans compter que ce n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire. Il ne devait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi sinon il se ferait forcément submerger et Road gagnerait.

Il se débarrassa de Greed grâce à un enchaînement, le faisant tomber lourdement à terre, la tête la première. Il se recula de quelques pas, esquivant une nouvelle attaque de Lust et claqua des mains. C'est ce moment qu'Envy choisi pour attaquer. Son poing rencontra douloureusement la blessure encore vive que lui avait fait la luxure. Edward ferma un œil en grimaçant mais posa ses mains sur l'homonculus.

Il devait supporter la douleur, il avait connu pire et s'il bougeait les mains maintenant l'alchimie ne ferait pas effet. Il avait connu pire et s'il bougeait il subirait de nouveau pire. Alors il prit sur lui, il serra les dents et activa son alchimie.

Il n'avait pas besoin de matière à proprement parlée pour cette transmutation. A vrai dire il ne voulait rien créer, ce n'était pas son objectif à ce moment là. C'était le rêve de Road lui-même qu'il voulait modifier.

Alors il activa le cercle qu'il avait en tête, utilisant le corps d'Envy comme matière et source d'énergie. Il entra directement en conflit avec la Noah du rêve. Tout s'arrêta autour de lui. Les autres homonculus disparurent dans la seconde qui suivit. Il faisait assez peur à Road pour ne pas qu'elle disperse son énergie à contrôler d'autre qu'Envy. C'était tant mieux sinon Edward ne voyait pas comment lutter efficacement. Parce que Road n'était pas sa dernière adversaire, il devait aussi garder quelques unes de ses forces.

Cependant Envy était toujours là, et il bougeait toujours. C'était surement de lui que Road avait pris les traits. Allen lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours plus ou moins actrice des rêves quelle faisait vivre. Si elle avait pris le temps de se renseigner auprès de Tryde, alors choisir Envy était logique.

Edward força encore un peu plus sur son cercle, laissant la douleur de côté comme il le pouvait. Pourtant Envy martyrisait sa blessure, il était sûr qu'elle était maintenant largement ouverte mais il pourrait toujours y faire quelque chose plus tard.

Puis d'un coup la pression de l'échange s'arrêta. Edward failli tomber en avant, surpris par le manque de résistance. Il se rattrapa en avançant la jambe et rapidement une de ses mains couvrit sa blessure. Le décor autour de lui avait changé pour s'épurer totalement. Tout était devenu blanc, les objets n'étaient plus visibles et la Porte de Road s'éleva. Elle-même avait repris sa propre apparence et était non loin de sa Porte.

C'était un soulagement pour Edward de la voir aussi loin, elle ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre le combat. Elle devait savoir combien cet endroit était dangereux pour elle. D'ailleurs elle le fusillait du regard, mais il n'allait pas s'excuser. S'il voulait se faire entendre, il devait être plus direct avec elle. Edward voulu faire un autre pas en avant mais s'abstint finalement. Cette pièce était vide mais il y avait peut-être encore des pièges. Ce serait bien le genre de Road.

« Tu es comme Lui, tu te permets d'intervenir dans nos vies.

-Je ne serais pas là, si au départ vous n'aviez pas voulu tuer autant de monde ! se récria Edward.

-Il y a toujours un prix, nous sommes prêt à le payer si ça peut faire avancer ce monde.

-Non, vous n'allez rien faire avancer du tout. Vous allez simplement couper ce monde du reste. Vous allez piéger ces âmes ici sans les laisser rejoindre la Vérité.

-Et pourquoi devrait-on retourner auprès de Lui, alors qu'il s'amuse à voir nos vies partir en fumée.

-Il ne s'amuse de rien…

-Et pourtant c'est bien lui qui nous a tué.

-Je n'ai pas dit l'inverse, mais il n'en a retiré aucun plaisir, il a juste pris ce qui Lui était dû. Celui qui a tout démarré c'est le Comte et tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir au Comte.

-Il n'a toujours voulu que notre bien, même à cette époque il voulait…

-Tu te souviens de cette époque ? demanda Edward étonné.

-Les Noah partagent leur mémoire à chaque réincarnation.

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu dire. Allen m'a dit que tu étais la plus vieille Noah, mais tu es bien plus âgée que ce qu'il pense, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours marché aux côtés du Comte. »

Edward vit le visage de Road se transformer sous la surprise. Ce qui lui donna raison. Road se souvenait de cette époque parce qu'elle y était et non parce qu'elle en avait reçu le souvenir. En tant que Noah du rêve elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme les autres. Elle pouvait être moins présente mais elle était toujours là. C'était aussi pourquoi elle en savait autant.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-Je ne peux… Il a tout sacrifié pour nous. Son rêve a toujours été de donner le meilleur à l'humanité et pourtant la première chose qu'il a fait a été de nous ressusciter puis de partir en croisade contre Lui. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner.

-Personne ne parle de l'abandonner.

-Si nous retournons dans le cours du temps, il ne pourra pas nous suivre, il est devenir immortel selon l'échange qu'il a fait avec Lui.

-L'innocence peut le faire retourner dans le cours du temps.

-Allen ne vaincra pas le Comte, annonça-t-elle d'un ton certain. Il ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Il devrait fusionner avec la pierre pour ça. »

Et il ne fusionnerait pas avec la pierre tant qu'il ne se donnerait pas totalement à elle.

« Et tu ne trouveras pas d'autre compensation. Même si tu es Son favori, il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas changer. Pour vaincre le Comte il faut qu'Allen meurt aussi.

-Et tu ne le veux pas parce que ?

-Allen n'est pas que Allen. »

Edward percuta alors. Il comprenait encore mieux l'insistance du Comte à vouloir que le Quatorzième le rejoigne. Il avait ressuscité sa famille après tout, ce n'était pas pour voir l'un de ses frères se sacrifier pour le tuer.

De plus Road venait de confirmer qu'Allen était essentiel dans l'opération. Ca ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Un Noah dans un corps d'exorciste ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il fallait régler les choses maintenant.

Cependant c'était là que les choses devenaient douloureuses. Il ne voulait pas, en réalité il ne pourrait même pas sacrifier Allen. Pourtant dans un coin de son esprit, il savait qu'Allen lui-même n'hésiterait pas. C'était ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée.

« J'ai déjà cherché une autre solution, il n'y en a pas.

-Donc tu me dis qu'au final tu agis juste comme une égoïste, finit par déclarer Edward.

-Et pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit ?! J'ai cherché, je voulais une autre solution ! J'aurais voulu calmer la haine du Comte et le faire revenir dans le vrai cycle mais il n'y a pas…

-Tu n'as pas assez cherché.

-J'ai passé mes 200 premières années à le faire !

-Si tu n'as pas trouvé de solution c'est que ce n'était pas assez, trancha Edward. Il y a toujours une solution. Toi qui a l'éternité devant toi et l'accès à une Porte, tu aurais dû la trouver ! »

C'était injuste de sa part d'accuser Road comme il le faisait mais Edward recommençait à avoir peur. D'autant plus que le temps qu'il passait enfermé ici était du temps en plus où Allen pourrait avoir l'idée de fusionner avec la pierre. Il devait sortir d'ici. Tant pis pour Road, il la sauverait contre son gré.

« Je vais régler ça.

-Laisse-moi rire ! »

Elle pouvait bien faire la bravache, Edward savait qu'à partir du moment où il avait pénétré cette pièce, il avait presque gagné. S'il parvenait à abîmer la Porte de Road alors il la mettrait KO. Elle repartirait ensuite dans le court du temps en même temps que le Comte.

Il se remit droit et enleva sa main de sa blessure. La douleur était toujours vive mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Il s'était habitué.

Le but était d'atteindre la Porte.

Il sauta sur le côté pour esquiver un lancée de bougie. Les hostilités étaient relancées. Edward n'attendit pas avant de foncer vers la Porte. Cependant celle-ci disparu de son champ de vision. Road ne pouvait plus le faire changer d'endroit mais elle pouvait encore diriger l'espace autour d'elle. Elle avait surement produit un mur devant la Porte. Il devait pas perdre l'endroit des yeux, sinon dans tout ce blanc il n'arriverait pas à la retrouver.

Alors lorsqu'il se baissa pour éviter une faux qui voulait lui trancher la tête, il changea un de ses gants en une longue ficelle. Le métal qui servait d'ornement devint une pointe. Edward attrapa le manche de la faux pour bloquer sa nouvelle attaque et réussi à passer en dessous. Sa main tenait la pointe prit de l'élan et il lança l'objet dans la dernière direction où il avait vu la Porte.

La pointe se planta dans le mur alors qu'il gardait l'autre bout de la ficelle en main. Il aurait ainsi toujours une sorte de direction à suivre.

Bien lui avait pris puisqu'il se retrouva à devoir plusieurs bond sur le côté pour esquiver des piques, ressemblant à l'arrière des bougies de Road, sortant du sol. Il tira doucement sur la ficelle pour se donner une direction et reparti en courant.

Ses yeux parcourait la salle à la recherche de toute information supplémentaire. Il devait voir si Road bougeait, si sa ficelle était déplacée ou encore si de nouvelles attaques lui arrivaient dessus. En réalité ce ne fut pas une attaque qui lui arriva dessus mais belle est bien une centaine.

Des bougies volaient dans tous les sens, c'était à peine si Edward arrivait encore à se diriger. Il esquiva la plupart mais l'une transperça sa cuisse alors qu'une autre laissait une longue trace le long de son cou. Road failli clouer un de ses pieds au sol, heureusement il s'agissait de son automail. Edward sentit le métal se tordre mais il ne céda pas.

Il fit une roulade périlleuse, se tranchant au passage l'avant bras mais se retrouva par miracle là où se trouvait son aiguille. Il leva la main et donna un coup pour en effet trouver un mur. Il vit alors l'ombre de la faux revenir sur lui. Il se baissa pour esquiver l'attaquer et l'arme se planta seule dans le mur.

D'autres bougies reprirent l'assaut alors que les neurones s'activaient chez Edward. Le cercle se dessinait dans sa tête. Il profita d'un arrêt des attaques pour poser ses mains sur le mur. Celui-ci s'effaça presque automatiquement. La panique de Road fut palpable puisque pour la première fois elle bougea. Elle apparu entre Edward et sa Porte. Cette fois c'était elle qui tenait la faux.

Elle la pointa vers son adversaire qui se mit sur ses gardes. Puis Road chargea. Edward esquiva mais vit un peu tard l'arme revenir vers ses jambes pour le faucher. Il mit son bras pour intercepter. La lame ne touche que superficiellement sa jambe mais son radius devait être casser sous la force du coup. Road avait plus de force qu'il ne le pensait.

Cependant Edward ne s'arrêta pas. Il attrapa le manche de la faux et tire dessus alors qu'il faisait un croche-patte à la Noah qui perdit l'équilibre. Pour accentuer le mouvement il tira sur l'arme. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise Road lâcha prise. Il partit en arrière et entremêla ses jambes pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Il vit alors Road sauter et placer ses mains comme si elle tenait toujours sa faux. En effet celle-ci disparu de la poigne d'Edward pour réapparaître dans celle de la Noah, qui l'abaissa avec violence sur lui. De nouveau il se jeta sur le côté, visant de façon à se rapprocher tout de même de la Porte. Road comprit son erreur, puisqu'à peine au sol elle repartit rapidement vers lui. Cependant Edward avait une petite longueur d'avance. Ce n'était pas les quelques bougies qu'elle lui envoyait dessus qui changer quelque chose.

Il claqua des mains avant d'arriver. La faux se mit en travers de son chemin mais il était trop près pour hésiter encore. Edward tendit les bras en avant et activa son cercle dès qu'il pu. La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Derrière il entendit un cri douloureux venant sans aucun doute de Road.

Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa alors que le monde autour de lui se floutait mais reprenait de la couleur. On ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de souffler qu'on lui attrapait son bras endoloris pour le faire bouger. Un Akuma passa rapidement auprès de lui mais fut accueillit d'un sort qui mit fin au problème.

« Ed tu vas bien ? »

Hermione semblait inquiète mais ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il avait disparu en plein milieu de la bataille.

« Mon bras, indiqua-t-il. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les os ?

-Les os ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Une potion pourrait…

-Non, il faut que ça marche maintenant.

-Je…

-Ed ! »

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui pointa l'endroit où Allen se battait contre le Comte. Le blandinet n'était pas en très bon état. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses propres blessures. D'ailleurs il n'entendit que vaguement Hermione l'appelait alors qu'il partait en courant.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit que Tryde gisait dans un coin. Étonnement Ron épaulait Drago et Harry contre Might. Sokaro était aussi au sol mais Edward ne saurait dire s'il était mort ou non. Cross avait repris son combat contre Lulubell mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où était Sheryl. Heureusement le nombre d'Akuma avait largement diminué. Ils étaient par contre dispersés sur tout le champ de bataille, ce qui les rendait plus compliqué à avoir.

Cependant rien de tout ça n'occupait autant Edward que le combat qui se passait plus loin. Allen avait son épée en main, l'épée noire de Neah, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir la pierre philosophale dans l'autre main. Le Comte avait lui aussi une épée, qui semblait d'ailleurs plutôt similaire à celle du blandinet.

« Allen ! »

Son cri déconcentra Allen, qui se prit une attaque direct, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Cependant comme toujours il se releva comme si ce n'était pas grave. C'était grave, c'était forcément grave, d'ailleurs Allen était presque plus couvert de sang que lui. Pourtant comme toujours il continuait le combat.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'en servir ! s'écria-t-il en montrant la pierre.

-Tu dois la lier à ton innocence imbécile d'élève ! cria Cross qui se battait non loin.

-Non si tu fais ça tu vas être absorber ! contra Edward.

-C'est le seul moyen ! trancha Cross. Tu la lies à ton innocence et aux pouvoirs de Neah !

-Tu as une autre solution ? »

Allen esquiva une attaque du Comte, en même temps qu'Edward claquait des mains pour abattre un Akuma. La réponse dû se lire sur son visage puisqu'Allen prit un air plus déterminé. Il mit de la distance entre lui et le Comte. Edward failli crier de nouveau mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu as dit que tu me ferais confiance, alors gagne-moi du temps. »

C'était vrai. Edward avait promis de lui faire confiance, mais Allen avait aussi promis de ne pas se laisser mourir. Edward poussa un grognement rageur mais se dressa contre le Comte. Il fit abstraction de sa cuisse qui criait et donna un coup d'automail bien sentit sur l'épée de l'être millénaire, ce qui le fit reculer.

Il ne fallu pas plus pour qu'un souffle d'énergie pure explose derrière lui. Edward dû se pencher pour ne pas tomber. Abasourdit il se tourna pour voir Allen, c'était lui et en même temps il était méconnaissable. C'était à ça que ressemble un exorciste fusionné à une pierre philosophale.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Le combat contre le Comte


	66. Fusion

Hey minna-san, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura donc l'apparence d'Allen, ainsi que son combat contre le Comte. La dernière grosse bataille qui ne réglera malheureusement pas tout pour nos héros!

Avalon-curse: Courage, tout va bien se passer je te jure. Perso je n'ai rien du tout contre les clown. Je tolère les araignées. Même si c'est pas mon grand kiff ^^". Honnêtement je pense que ton raisonnement entre Allen et Lavi se tient. Parce qu'en temps que Bookman Lavi n'aurait pas dû garder cette carte. Donc il a forcément eut des sentiments pour Allen (bien que dans le manga ce soit de l'amitié mdr ou quelque chose du genre). Ed est pragmatique. Il préfère perdre son bras que la vie... même s'il voudrait garder les deux bien sûr ^^. Tu verras bien pour les Noah mdr, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des bad ending. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les apparences d'Allen ont toujours été travaillé, j'espère que tu appréciera ma description et qu'elle sera assez convaincante et compréhensible mdr.

Nifendia: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin de la fic (je prends pas trop de risque il reste deux chapitres mdr=

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Les homonculus étaient tous plus ou moins particulier mais l'association d'une innocence et d'une pierre philosophale était beaucoup plus tape-à-l'œil. Ca avait un côté beaucoup trop proche de la Vérité pour Edward, signe qu'Allen était réellement en train de fusionner avec la pierre. Son âme consumée prenait une apparence trop similaire à Ses goûts.

Il avait toujours sa cape blanche mais le masque argenté n'était plus autour de son cou. Bien que toujours lié à la cape il semblait assez indépendant pour tourner autour comme si un col invisible avait été rajouté et qu'il pouvait y glisser. Lorsque son regard vide se posa sur lui Edward comprit qu'en réalité il devait agir plus ou moins comme un détecteur et tenir Allen informé de la situation autour de lui en temps réel. Un atout non négligeable mais assez déroutant.

Son épée était de nouveau blanche sans aucun décor hormis la pierre verte qui luisait au dessus de la poignée. Cependant la trace de Neah était toujours présente par les cheveux d'Allen qui avaient virés au noir et ses yeux qui avaient maintenant une étrange teinte dorée.

C'était une combinaison judicieusement calculer pour vaincre le Comte. A la fois, exorciste et Noah, tirant un énorme pouvoir de la Vérité elle-même. Visiblement le Comte était arrivé à la même conclusion. Son air devint sombre et la colère marqua chacun de ses traits. Edward préféra se décaler. Il avait déjà affronté des êtes qui étaient devenus « supérieurs » mais un combat entre deux forces si puissantes ne serait pas comparable. Rester au milieu n'amènerait rien de bon, même s'il voulait toujours aider Allen. Il douta même pendant quelques secondes pouvoir tenir le coup physiquement avant de se reprendre. Il était hors de question d'être mis sur le banc de touche maintenant.

Cependant la rencontre de leur deux épées lui donna raison. Une onde de choc assez puissante pour l'expulser l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres. Lui ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient sur sa trajectoire, aussi bien exorciste que Noah ou Akuma. Personne ne fut épargné. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à un Akuma. Edward para les balles en faisant un mur de terre et s'esquiva d'un roulade douloureuse, laissant une grosse marque de sang à terre. Il contourna l'akuma en courant et claqua des mains. A peine celle-ci touchée qu'elle s'effondra à terre.

Edward tourna alors la tête vers Allen, il ne pouvait malgré tout pas le laisser continuer seul son combat. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, le sol bougea sous ses pieds, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il manqua de tomber, ce qui lui permit d'esquiver un nouvel Akuma qui fut anéantit par Harry à distance. Il retourna alors la tête vers Allen qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Le sol avait bougé parce qu'un cratère s'était formé là où se trouvait le combat d'Allen et du Comte.

Edward grimaça, il savait que ce n'était pas de l'alchimie qui avait fait ça. Il s'agissait juste des formidables puissances qui s'affrontaient. Il était même presque sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient fait exprès de changer le paysage. Il s'agissait juste d'un dommage collatéral et c'était ce qui était le plus inquiétant. Il arrêta d'hésiter lorsqu'il vit Harry s'y précipiter en lui criant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Allen a besoin de nous ! »

Il avait raison, ce n'était plus le moment de douter de toute façon. Il l'avait crié à sa Vérité intérieur quelques mois plus tôt. Peu importait qu'il soit juste un grain de sable sur la plage. S'il pouvait faire ne serait-ce que légèrement bouger la balance vers Allen alors il fallait qu'il essaye.

Alors il suivit le sorcier, désactivant au passage deux akuma qui auraient voulu lui barrer la route. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux boules d'énergie qui sortaient du cratère, certainement des attaques ratées. Lorsqu'il pu voir à l'intérieur du cratère, l'apocalipse était toujours là. Les épées s'entrechoquaient faisant trembler le sol, et parfois continuait même à creuser le trou dans lequel ils se battaient. Harry lança un sort qui rebondit sur un champs de force qui était visiblement autour de lui.

Bien sûr le Père avait eu quelque chose de similaire, ça ne surprenait pas tant que ça Edward. Ce qui l'était plus était l'attitude du masque d'Allen. Il semblait anticiper les mouvements du Comte, ce qui permettait à Allen de toujours pouvoir contrer ou esquiver. Ce qui était surement une contrepartie au fait qu'il n'avait pas de champ protecteur.

Le Comte se retourna contre Harry mais en moins d'une seconde Allen s'interposa couvrant Harry qui pu se déplacer. Edward vit pendant quelques secondes un mélange de gêne et d'agacement sur les traits du sorcier.

« Ed c'est toi qui t'y connais le mieux dans ce genre de situation qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que tu as tenté malheureusement. Ou sont les autres, il faut lui tirer un maximum d'énergie et l'attaquer sans relache.

-Ils sont toujours face à Might. Quand on a vu la transformation d'Allen, ils m'ont d'y aller.

-C'était une très bonne idée. Il faut prévenir tout ceux qui sont libres. Nous devons créer une occasion pour Allen d'attaquer. »

La terre sous leur pied trembla. Allen venait de s'encastrer dans la terre en dessous d'eux. Par réflexe Edward claqua des mains et les posa par terre. Il vit un protego se former devant Allen alors que lui-même le sortait des grava dans lesquels il était empêtré. Il en profita pour prendre un large élan et frapper le Comte qui s'était précipité sur lui. Cela le fit se reculer et Allen en profita pour les remercier d'un signe de tête.

Au moins ils étaient maintenant sûr qu'il s'agissait bel et bien toujours d'Allen. Edward n'avait pas voulu y penser mais un petit doute n'avait pu s'empêcher de germer. Harry ne s'était pas posé autant de question, déjà sa baguette envoyait des demandes de rassemblement.

Edward se prit alors en main et sauta dans le cratère. Il se laissa glisser le long de la pente, claquant des mains au passage, il se forma une lance qu'il envoya rapidement sur le Comte. Cela ne lui fit pas grand-chose mais c'était normal. Frustrant mais normal. Alors il claqua de nouveau des mains et fit apparaître un canon. Il ne pu lancer que quelques boulets avant que le Comte ne veuille s'en prendre à lui. Alors il dégagea, Allen couvrit son déplacement.

C'est alors qu'arriva Lavi, Edward le vit dévaler la pente dans une imitation de ce qu'il avait fait avant, mais avant d'atteindre le point le plus bas il frappa la terre de son marteau. Le masque d'Allen bougea et l'exorciste s'esquiva immédiatement alors que la scène se couvrait de flamme.

« Eruptio ! »

La voix d'Hermione fut rapidement couverte par l'énorme explosion qui suivit. Elle avait utiliser la masse de flamme de Lavi pour créer une explosion beaucoup plus grande qu'avec uniquement sa propre magie.

Cependant le Comte en sortit complètement indemne. Les flammes le parcouraient sans réussir à l'atteindre réellement. C'est avec encore plusieurs flamme sur le corps qu'il se jeta sur Lavi. Allen interrompit l'attaque en lui rentrant fortement dedans. Epaule contre épaule, il donna alors un coup d'épée forçant le Comte à esquiver.

Edward en profita pour créer quelques piques de terre qui s'élimèrent directement au contact de la protection du Comte. A ce moment-là Kanda arriva Mugen en avant, il ne pu cependant lui non plus pas passer le champ de protection et le Comte ne loupa pas son retour. Il se retourna brusquement donnant un coup d'avant bras qui expulsa le kendoka assez fort pour qu'il remonte sur la paroi du cratère.

Avant que le Comte ne puisse décider de continuer Allen reprit l'attaque. Échangeant plusieurs coups d'épée, trop rapidement pour que les yeux d'Edward arrivent à se poser sur quelque chose. Hermione tenta plusieurs sorts pour ralentir le Comte sans qu'aucun ne marche. Harry était plus agressif, de même que Lavi.

Heureusement le masque d'Allen, lui donnait la possibilité de ne pas trop subir de dommages collatéraux. D'ailleurs il s'esquiva d'un coup, ce qui se comprit quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'une main énorme s'aplatit sur le Comte. Ce dernier eut un premier râle d'inconfort.

Enfin ! Après ce déluge d'attaque. Edward le savait, le Père avait tenu moins longtemps mais le Père était déjà en mauvaise forme lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaqué. Le comte était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il n'avait pas de dieu qui tentait de s'échapper. Il lui en faudrait encore plus pour le mettre à terre mais contrairement à leur combat contre le Père, ils avaient quelqu'un avec une force similaire. Plus trois exorciste et deux sorciers. Les autres devaient être encore en train de se battre contre les Akuma et les Noah restant.

Edward avait conscience que gagner le combat contre le Comte ne gagnerait pas cette guerre. Pas comme la sienne. Pas comme celle des sorciers. Les Akuma ne s'arrêteraient pas miraculeusement lorsque leur créateur originel serait mort. Les Noah avaient tous participé dans ce but. Il faudrait anéantir toute leur famille pour ça.

Edward secoua vivement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Avant il fallait aussi songer à sauver Allen de la pierre qui le rongeait. Il fallait donc finir ce combat au plus vite, même si le blandinet semblait avoir un plan.

Son râle d'inconfort n'était pas grand-chose mais il était le signe que les choses commençaient à bouger. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse en faire part au autres, il sentit qu'on tirait sur ses jambes. Par réflexe il voulu se dégager mais son mouvement en créa un contraire qui l'immergea sous la terre.

« Anapneo ! »

Encore une fois Hermione avait eu le bon réflexe. Edward n'avait aucune idée de comment, mais il arrivait encore à respirer bien qu'enterré vivant. Se dégager de là n'aurait pas dû être un problème pour lui mais la pression de la terre autour de lui empêchait tout mouvements. Il était dans l'impossibilité de bouger les mains.

Puis d'un coup il sentit de nouveau son corps tiré, mais cette fois-ci vers le haut. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être soumis comme ça à la volonté des autres. Il fut légèrement plus rassuré en voyant qu'il était manipulé par Drago cette fois. Hermione qui avait disparue était surement à l'origine de son arrivée.

Cependant son ascension ne s'arrêta pas une fois sortit de terre. Il fut directement projeter sur le Comte. Il claqua alors des mains pour les poser sur son automail. Sa jambe se durcit alors à la manière de Greed.

« Allen, bouge ! »

Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de le dire que son compagnon s'était déjà décalé. Son pied tomba alors fortement sur le Comte qui s'en saisi pour l'envoyer voler plus loin. Quelque chose disait à Edward qu'il ne s'était pas servi de ses mains justement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le Comte n'était pas aussi condescendant que le Père. Il était prêt à mettre les mains dans la boue pour arriver à ses fins. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas seul.

Les jumeaux ainsi que Might se retrouvèrent aux côtés du Comte. Edward vit le géant de Tiedoll bouger, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était entraîné dans un nouveau combat. Might se concentra rapidement de nouveau sur Drago qui donna un dernier coup de baguette en direction d'Edward. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois projeté en direction du Comte. Le signe était clair. Il était celui qui pourrait encore aider Allen. Les autres se concentreraient sur les Noah avant de pouvoir les rejoindre.

D'autant plus lorsque des Akuma fondirent sur eux le long du cratère. Dans un lieu de bataille aussi restreint Edward craignait beaucoup les dommages collatéraux. Allen semblait d'accord puisqu'il évitait le contact direct avec le Comte. Maintenant que ses amis étaient là, il ne voulait rien faire d'imprudent. Il n'en était pas de même pour le Comte. Peut-être que les Noah étaient immunisés.

Un peu plus loin il vit Wisely flotter au dessus du sol apparemment en pleine concentration. Allen n'avait pas été précis sur ses capacités en combat mais visiblement il était plutôt du genre à faire exploser les cerveaux. Avec ses yeux fermés il n'était donc pas en position d'attaque. Cependant Edward n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question qu'Allen le poussa sur le côté pour encaisser une attaque.

Le sol trembla autour d'eux et une partie du cratère s'affaissa bloquant Kanda ainsi que plusieurs akuma. Edward ne s'en faisant pas trop. Il savait que Kanda s'en sortirait rapidement. Alors il tourna sur lui-même pour donner un nouveau coup de pied. Il rencontra douloureusement la protection du Comte mais pu ainsi jauger de sa résistance. Quelques attaques d'Allen suffiraient mais ils venaient d'en avoir la confirmation, c'était trop dangereux.

Alors Edward recula pour transmuter un nouveau canon. Le Comte produit un son agacé et voulu sortir du champ d'action de l'arme mais Allen étendit sa cape, ce qui bloqua le Comte dans son action. Edward ne savait pas trop de quelle matière était maintenant faite la cape d'Allen mais en tout cas elle semblait faire fuir leur ennemi. Cependant celui-ci prit de la hauteur, l'empêchant tout de même d'utiliser son canon.

Allen suivi directement sans se poser de question et Edward eut l'heureux réflexe de s'accrocher à lui. Échangeant les places ils laissèrent le champ de bataille dans le cratère et se retrouvèrent à la surface où il n'y avait plus que Lulubell et Tiedoll qui se battaient. Les autres étaient les inconscients éparpillés à terre. Edward vit rapidement Tiky et Krory mais ne pu distinguer les autres que déjà le Comte attaquait de nouveau.

Edward se jeta sur le côté alors qu'Allen bloquait le coup, créant une nouvelle onde de choc qui éloigna encore un peu plus l'alchimiste. Il claqua des mains pour rendre à son automail sa forme normal, pour avoir une plus grande mobilité de mouvement. Etant donné l'espace maintenant disponible ça lui semblait important. Il se remit ensuite sur pied pour voir qu'Allen ne retenait plus ses coups. S'approcher n'importe comment était donc proscrit.

Il continua donc quelques attaques à distance. Il pu voir la cape d'Allen se mouvoir à son bon vouloir créant des attaques pour le moins incroyables. Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre au pouvoir de création de l'alchimie avec la seule étape de recomposition. La cape pouvait être aussi bien solide que diffuse et générer d'autre arme à son porteur.

Le Comte était loin de se laisser faire pour autant. Il avait autant de pouvoir de création qu'Allen. La Vérité lui avait donné le pouvoir de changer le monde. C'était surtout lui qui faisait vibrer la terre et déformait le paysage. Edward pensait que ce n'était qu'un dommage collatéral, c'en était un mais il était tout de même calculé par le Comte.

Ils en virent pourtant finalement le bout lorsqu'Allen trancha finalement la barrière de protection du Comte. Ce dernier se recula de quelques pas hésitant. Il regarda Allen profondément bouleversé. Sous leurs yeux surpris sa peau commença à se désintégrer pour laisser apparaître un autre homme. Plus maigre, plus petit, beaucoup plus humain. Le comte d'origine. L'homme qui n'était pas encore un comte, l'homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour l'humanité.

Allen s'approcha mais l'homme semblait encore pouvoir se défendre et projeta une grande courbe de lumière devant lui, assez forte pour couper un morceau de la cape blanche.

« Je ne perdrais pas ici !

-Vous devez perdre ici ! s'écria Edward qui venait d'arriver. Il faut que ce monde et vous repreniez un cycle normal ! »

Edward vit Allen se mettre à moitié devant lui, certainement dans un futur but de le protéger. C'était agaçant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire seul et en même temps il était heureux de voir Allen là devant lui.

« Nous pouvons vous faire retourner dans le cycle, vous et votre famille.

-Je ne peux pas repartir.

-Allen en a le pouvoir. Il s'est sacrifié pour le faire, alors acceptez sa décision.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir la mienne ?

-Ca fait mille ans que vous avez la votre et ça n'a rien donné. Il est temps d'abandonné ! »

Le Comte resta silencieux. Son bras menaçant se baissa et il resta un long moment à les observer en silence. Il les jaugeait du regard. Ce fut trop long pour Edward, même si dans un coin de son esprit il comprenait. Puis finalement le Comte leva les bras en croix et regarda précisément en direction d'Allen.

« Ma mort n'arrêtera pas ma famille, es-tu prêt à tous les tuer ?

-Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut. »

Pour le coup Edward fut surpris de cette réponse. Tuer n'était pas réellement dans les objectifs connus d'Allen. Mais celui-ci abaissa son arme sur le Comte qu'il trancha en deux. Ce dernier ne se défendit pas comme annoncer et finit par tomber à terre, son corps reprenant à une vitesse folle le court de son temps. Ne voyant pas son partenaire bouger Edward fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas.

« Allen ? »

Il comprit en voyant la main qui tenait l'épée. Celles-ci avaient totalement fusionnées. C'était la fin du temps impartit par la pierre. Elle reprenait son dû. Choqué et inquiet Edward couru en direction d'Allen qui reprenait une coloration naturelle.

« Allen, comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu peux gérer quelque chose ?

-Ouvre-moi une Porte, sil te plait.

-Pardon ?

-Ed, est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir une Porte j'aimerais parler avec la Vérité.

-Tu veux marchander avec Lui ?

-Je veux sauver mon monde. »

Edward connaissait cette lueur dans ses yeux il ne pourrait pas lui refuser.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La solution d'Allen


	67. Echange

Hey minna-san! DE retour pour le dernier chapitre. Pour le coup il sera un peu plus long que les autres chapitres. C'était un plaisir d'écrire cette fic dans un style un peu différent de ce que j'avais pu faire avant.J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler sur le couple d'Ed et Allen, qui est pour moi totalement probable... si un jour ils pouvaient se rencontrer... enfin bref. Faire coïncider les trois univers autour de la Vérité était pour moi aussi un défi comme une évidence, après la Vérité fait tourner le monde d'Ed pourquoi pas d'autre?

Enfin voilà c'était une fic dans laquelle j'ai mis tout mon coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu aussi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier petit com pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si je dois recommencer ou m'arrêter là.

Avalon-curse: Il faut bien commencé par quelque chose, non? Nous on nous a envoyé en stage deux semaines après le début des cours. Certaines n'avaient même jamais approché un enfant. Un shouille dangereux, non? Bah oui c'est la fin, un grand merci à toi d'avoir été là jusqu'à la fin et d'avoir mis un commentaire à tous les chapitres ^^. J'ai en effet d'autre projet mais je vais faire une petite pause avant de les publier. Je pense (mais je veux pas m'avancer) que le prochain sera un crossover HP/KHR. Merci pour l'apparence d'Allen, tu m'avais un peu mis la pression, j'y ai longtemps réfléchit. Et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu ds de la coupe d'Allen par rapport à Neah. Même si j'ai bien peur qu'on ne sache jamais réellement la fin de l'histoire... Ce sont quand même deux être comme le Père qui se battent, ça ne pouvait pas être un combat normal, si? Allen n'était plus réellement lui tant qu'il se laissait guider par la pierre, je pense ne pas avoir assez appuyer sur ce point. Mais comme tu l'as remarqué il n'a parlé que lorsque le combat était fini en réalité. Aussi le Compte n'avait pas l'apparence de Mana, parce que pour le moment je trouve trop d'incohérence à cette information du manga. J'avoue que je voyais bien quelque chose comme Dorian Grey qui est magnifique visuellement (même si assez dégouttant il faut l'avouer). Ouais enfin c'est la coloration naturelle d'Allen quoi ^^" J'espère qu'il te plaira ce final.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous, je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

« Ed ouvre-moi une porte, c'est urgent ! »

Edward savait qu'Allen n'était pas le premier venu, mais négocier avec la Vérité s'avérait souvent plus dangereux qu'autre chose. On ne pouvait pas bluffer la Vérité et généralement c'était le domaine de prédilection du blandinet. Cependant Edward se souvenait aussi de la façon dont Allen avait réglé les choses avec le gobelin. Alors il serra les dents et attrapa de quoi dessiner un cercle.

Un cercle assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse Allen en face à face avec la Vérité.

L'œil géant s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils n'eurent que vaguement le temps de voir Harry sortir du cratère pourchassé pas Might avant de se faire aspirer dans le sol.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Edward faisait une nouvelle fois face à la Vérité avec Allen. Une nouvelle fois sa Porte s'élevait dans son dos. Une nouvelle fois Allen se tenait devant Celle-ci son bras droit soutenant son bras gauche qui avait repris sa forme de base.

« Vous revoici donc ici. »

Allen lui fit les gros yeux, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'Edward le suive. C'était se foutre royalement du monde. Ce que sembla comprendre l'exorciste puisqu'il grimaça et trouva judicieux de se concentrer de nouveau sur la Vérité.

« Je crois avoir quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

Le blandinet s'avança et montra son bras. Edward resta muet devant la proposition implicite. Il voulait rendre la pierre philosophale… Il voulait faire un échange via cette pierre philosophale. En soit elle ne valait plus grand-chose pour la Vérité puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'âme à l'intérieur. Juste celle d'Allen qui se faisait grignoter au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Ca voulait dire perdre son membre. Sauf que cet échange ne concernait pas qu'Allen. Cette pierre était tout ce qui pouvait contenir la famille Noah.

« Cette pierre n'est pas à moi, je n'en ai jamais crée.

-Mais je peux faire un échange avec. Quelque chose d'immense, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que voudrais-tu à la place ?

-Je veux que les Noah retournent dans le cycle.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu demandes ? »

Allen resta un moment muet puis acquiesça doucement de la tête. L'estomac d'Edward se tordit. Il connaissait cette expression. Il avait oublié un détail quelque part pour qu'Allen se sente si coupable. Pourtant il avait juste demandé à ce que la famille du Comte reprenne sa place dans le temps et puisse retourner derrière la Porte pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie autre part. Ce qui valait largement le prix de cette pierre.

Cela voulait dire que leurs âmes allaient quitter les corps qu'ils utilisaient jusque là pour revenir ici. Il n'y aurait plus besoin de cette pierre ici, elle accomplirait son objectif ultime. Il faudrait alors faire attention à ce que les combats ne fassent pas de victimes innocentes mais…

C'est alors qu'Edward percuta. La condition qu'avait mis la Vérité lorsqu'Il avait refait le sceau d'Allen. Il l'avait dit clairement… Maintenant c'était Allen le Noah.

Alors qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il retourner derrière la Porte lui aussi ? Ou bien cela ne toucherait que sa partie Noah. Allen était devenu Noah parce Neah était scellé au fond de lui, il était Allen avant d'être Noah. Cependant malgré toutes ces belles déductions, Edward se sentait beaucoup moins serein.

« Allen…

-C'est la seule solution, coupa-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Toi-même tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre option, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait rien répondre, c'était totalement vrai. Edward n'avait aucune alternative à lui proposer. C'était surement ce qui le dégoutait le plus. Il était venu ici pour aider Allen et l'empêcher de se sacrifier, pourtant il lui avait servit sur un plateau le moyen même de le faire. Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents.

« Mieux vaut une chance infime qu'aucune chance. »

Edward soupira longuement, retenant comme le pouvait son envie d'hurler contre la Vérité. La Vérité ne les aiderait pas, Il s'était servit d'eux pour que le monde continue à tourner normalement, Il ne leur devait rien. C'était même eux qui avaient une dette envers lui. Grace à ça le monde d'Allen pourrait continuer à exister. C'était tellement frustrant.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute…

-Ne me console pas, explosa finalement Edward. C'est toi qui risque ta vie, arrêtes de penser aux autres soit un peu égoïste pour une fois.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est toi qui m'a donné cette porte de sortie. »

Allen eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui. Avant même qu'il ne le touche Edward sentit sa chaleur, c'était beaucoup trop pour un être humain normal. La fusion s'activait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour ce genre de scène. D'ailleurs Allen ne chercha même pas à le toucher, comme s'il était totalement conscient de sa propre situation.

« Et je vais te demander un dernier service.

-Non ça ne sera pas le dernier, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

-Non ça ne le sera pas, répéta Allen avec un ton aussi amusé qu'il le pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'imagine que la disparition des Noah, ainsi que l'arrêt des Akuma ne sera pas automatique. J'ai raison ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la Vérité.

-En effet.

-Par contre le Cœur sera le premier à partir, dès qu'il aura disparu les innocences s'arrêteront.

-Les exorcistes seront sans protection, comprit Edward. On les défendra, assura-t-il ensuite.

-Merci. Merci pour tout ce…

-Tu me remercieras lorsque tu ressortiras d'ici et que tout sera terminé, le coupa-t-il. Je t'interdis de rester ici !

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-Il est temps de se décider, dans quelques secondes tu ne seras plus en mesure de faire ton échange exorciste.

-Prends soin de tout le monde pour moi. »

Allen se détourna pour s'approcher de la Vérité. Edward leva le bras comme pour le rattraper mais s'arrêta en cours de route. Il serra les dents. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il abandonnait quelqu'un ici, même si cette fois c'était volontaire. Allen en reviendrait comme son frère, il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Alors sa main se baissa et il se retourna vers sa Porte qu'il traversa, ne pouvant s'empêcher un regard en arrière. Cependant les mains noires lui cachèrent la vue. Tout ce qui arriva à sa rétine était du blanc, le pur blanc de la Vérité.

Puis le chaos du champ de bataille. Il arriva sur le cercle qu'il avait dessiné plus tôt. Edward n'attendit pas beaucoup plus avant de se précipiter vers le cratère. Finalement c'était une bonne chose, il avait déjà une idée pour contenir l'ennemi.

« Hermione ! »

La sorcière chercha quelques secondes la voix qui venait de l'appeler avant de trouver Edward. Elle était encore en contre bas mais il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le rejoindre, couvert par les sorts de Ron. Edward lui expliqua rapidement ce qui allait se passer. Malgré son teint qui pâlit rapidement, elle ne posa pas de question. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas pour ne pas trop se faire peur. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement avoir totalement confiance en eux. Dans tous les cas cela la rendit beaucoup plus rapide. Elle commença à recouvrir le cratère de champ de protection. Le mieux aurait été de le demander à Drago mais il était toujours avec Harry contre Might en dehors même du cratère.

Edward se laissa glisser le long de la pente du cratère pour rejoindre Ron et lui demander de prévenir les exorciste de sortir. Le plus dur à convaincre serait surement Kanda mais il en faisait son affaire. Le tout était d'être synchronisé avec Hermione. C'était pour ça qu'Edward avait fait appel à Hermione et non pas à Ron. Il savait qu'elle serait bien plus précise. Ils n'avaient le temps d'hésiter. Bientôt l'innocence ne marcherait plus.

Edward se faisait son chemin parmi le champ de bataille pour retrouver Kanda. Il était aux prises avec les jumeaux mais l'alchimiste les sépara rapidement. Il déforma le sol pour faire remonter Kanda, l'éjectant même sans grand état d'âme, sans écouter les nombreuses injures dont il était la cible. Par alchimie il empêcha les Noah de les suivre et remonta lui-même. Sur les lèvres du cratère il repéra Miranda qui comblait la partit qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore recouvert de sort pour empêcher Noah comme Akuma de sortir. C'était une très bonne initiative. Même si elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps cela laissait à Ron la possibilité de lancer ses propres charmes de protection.

Edward jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ils avaient réussi à faire sortir tout le monde, hormis Marie qui était déjà à terre. Au moins personne ne chercherait à l'attaquer. Ils étaient tous trop préoccuper par l'idée de sortir. Ils comprendraient bien vite qu'il leur suffisait de creuser la terre mais ce temps serait suffisant pour que les âmes de Noah soient libérées.

Alors Edward se dirigea rapidement vers Tiedoll qui combattait Lulubell. Il était celui qui était le plus en danger pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il arriva juste à temps pour bloquer une attaque de la luxure. Le pantin géant avait disparu alors que la Noah transformée en un énorme félin s'était jetée sur lui. Edward avait crée une cage autour du général qui l'avait protégé. La grille ayant reçu le choc était largement déformée mais pas au point d'atteindre l'homme.

L'alchimiste se mit entre les deux dans le but de la faire changer d'adversaire. Ce qu'elle accepta avec rapidité. Edward esquiva un coup de griffe qui aurait pu le couper en deux et profita de son éloignement pour se créer une lance. Il pu ainsi intercepter le deuxième coup, tout en lui entaillant le flan.

Alors Lulubell dut alors se dire que sa stratégie n'était pas le bonne. Son corps se transforma, faisant une mauvaise imitation de ce que pouvait faire Envy, pour prendre la forme d'une immense araignée couverte d'une armure de roche. Edward n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait facile de faire face seul. Cependant les sorciers étaient déjà tous occupés quelque part et les exorcistes n'avaient plus d'innocence. DE toute façon ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre.

Peut-être plus lorsqu'il se retrouva éjecté au loin d'un coup de patte. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne, sa hanche perdit encore beaucoup de sang pourtant il poussa sur son arme pour se remettre sur pied. Il devait juste tenir. Il n'avait pas à vaincre, il devait juste gagner du temps. Alors il éleva un mur de protection avec l'alchimie et en profita comme d'un tremplin pour sauter sur le dos de l'araignée.

Elle voulu changer de forme mais revint à son corps humain. La surprise se marqua sur ses traits et elle s'éloigna de plusieurs bonds vers l'arrière. Edward tourna sa lance vers elle, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un plan de Lulubell ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi sa transformation.

Il profita cependant de son trouble pour repartir à l'attaque. Comme elle ne changea toujours pas d'apparence pour répondre à ses coups il en vint à la conclusion qu'Allen avait fini son échange. Si l'échange était terminé alors le blandinet devait être de retour.

Edward fit un feinte vers la gauche mais passa sa lance dans le bas des jambes par la gauche de Lulubell. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas se défendre et tomba lourdement à terre. Edward l'y abandonna sans plus d'état d'âme, autant que Tiedoll dont la cage se désagrégeait.

« Elle est inoffensive maintenant… »

Il se précipita directement là où il avait dessiné son cercle un peu plus tôt. Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry et Drago le suivre. Might avait lui aussi dut repartir derrière la Porte. Cependant son regard revint vite vers le cercle où il ne voyait rien. Ce n'était pas bon signe, normalement Allen aurait déjà dut être là. Edward secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste. Pourtant la chose se confirma lorsqu'une fois sur place il n'y avait toujours personne.

« Et Allen ? demanda Harry.

-Je sais pas…

-Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi toi tu ne sais ? reprit rapidement Harry avec une pointe d'anxiété.

-Il a fait un échange.

-Avec votre Vérité ? redemanda-t-il.

-Contre quoi ? Pour quoi ? préféra savoir Drago.

-Pour contrer les Noah… il les a remis dans leur temps en échange du cœur.

-C'est pour ça que Weasley et Granger ont maintenu des barrières de protection.

-Il m'a demandé de protéger les exorcistes.

-Et lui ? »

La tête d'Edward dut se suffire à elle-même puisqu'ils ne posèrent pas plus de question. De toute façon il ne se sentait pas en mesure d'en parler plus. Malgré lui, son esprit tentait de s'imaginer si Allen ne revenait pas. S'il venait tout bonnement à disparaître en même temps que le reste de la famille Noah. C'était impossible, inadmissible. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se le devait à lui et à Allen. Il lui avait promis…

« Où est Allen-kun ? »

Edward grimaça. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il voulait encore du temps pour trouver une autre solution. Il avait encore l'espoir de le voir apparaître, comme s'il avait juste été en retard. Pourtant plus les secondes passaient plus sa respiration devenait lourde.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione. Son visage se crispa automatiquement, elle avait compris. Le cercle à terre était plutôt visible et Edward savait qu'elle le connaissait.

« Il est resté là-bas ?

-Où ça ? demanda Miranda inquiète de savoir si elle pouvait aider.

-Au milieu ? reprit Lavi. C'est lui qui a fait partir l'esprit des Noah ?

-Allen a fait en sorte que les Noah puissent être libre de leurs réincarnations maintenant que le Comte n'est plus là.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est… commença Hermione avant de se faire couper.

-Allen était aussi Noah. »

Le silence lui répondit, tout le monde avait rapidement fait le lien. Allen avait suivit les autres et était retourné derrière la Porte.

Edward serra les dents de rage lorsque Drago s'agita pour se rapprocher.

« Tu peux ouvrir une Porte sans rien donner en échange avec ça, désigna-t-il sa baguette. Tu ne peux pas le faire revenir ?!

-Rien ne peut faire revenir un mort, finit-il par dire. Même s'il revient de cette façon alors ça ne sera plus Allen. »

Le fait que Drago propose cette solution lui faisait autant chaud que froid au cœur. Le sorcier était enfin clair avec ses sentiments et totalement prêt à les aider. Pourtant même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, rien ne pourrait faire revenir Allen… Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'Allen.

Il entendit un sanglot provenant de nulle autre que Lenalee. Étrangement Miranda devait avoir la gorge trop nouée pour pleurer elle aussi. Les autres étaient juste muets devant une telle constatation.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés à fond pour justement pour gagner cette guerre sans qu'Allen ne disparaisse et ils avaient réussi. Cependant Allen était comme toujours trop gentil pour son propre bien. Edward l'avait su dès qu'il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir une Porte. Pourtant il avait voulu y croire. Il avait voulu croire qu'Allen avait changé et qu'il tenait plus à sa vie qu'avant. Il avait voulu croire qu'il avait maintenant une place assez importante dans sa vie pour ne pas qu'il jette cette dernière. Visiblement pas assez.

Son cœur était prêt à exploser sans jamais réussir à se laisser aller. Le visage de ses amis montraient une émotion similaire. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Après tout personne ne l'avait encore dit à voix haute. Alors une nouvelle fois Edward prit sur lui, ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il annonçait d'une voix enrouée :

« Allen est mort pour ce monde, alors vous avez intérêt à en prendre soin. »

Il tourna un regard sévère sur les membres du dit monde. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que ce serait fait mais il n'arrivait pas à leur pardonner le sacrifice du blandinet.

Puis il se détourna d'un coup. Personne n'osa le rappeler. Edward marcha jusqu'à la petite forêt qui bordait le manoir des Noah et se perdit entre les arbres ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un arbre se mit sur son chemin. Il le regarda une bonne minute avant que la jauge n'explose soudainement. Un cri de rage et de désespoir passa ses lèvres alors que toute sa frustration se déchaina sur le tronc face à lui.

Il s'y laissa finalement tomber en même temps que les larmes qui dévalaient enfin ses joues. C'était la deuxième fois que l'injustice lui tiraillait la poitrine. Il s'était trop accroché à Allen pour accepter de le perdre maintenant mais il en savait trop pour tenter de le récupérer. C'était cette constatation plus qu'autre chose qui était présentement en train de le déchirer en deux. Il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement.

Il ne pourrait jamais reprendre une vie normale auprès d'Alphonse après tout ça et il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Même entre frère c'était trop intime pour qu'il n'ait envie de le partager.

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer et en même temps il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter maintenant. Trop de gens l'attendaient.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là. »

Edward releva la tête pour remarqué qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Il n'était même plus du tout dans le monde d'Allen. Il se retrouvait devant la Vérité. Cependant contrairement à son attente la rage ne déforma pas ses traits. Quelque chose de toute à fait inattendu était en train de se produire. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant ses yeux se fixant sur la personne à côté de son double incolore.

« Allen ?

-Je suis désolé. »

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se dire que son cerveau n'était définitivement pas en train d'halluciner. Le jeune homme avait ses cheveux blanc caractéristiques, qui se fondaient avec le décor, mais il lui manquait maintenant le bras gauche. Il était là et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air si joyeux d'être toujours présent, ce qui empêchait Edward de totalement se réjouir à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'était dans l'échange.

-Quel échange ? Pour faire quoi ?

-Pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous-même si l'arche n'existe plus. »

Edward secoua la tête aussi perdu que déprimé des décisions du blandinet. Il l'avait fait partir rapidement pour pouvoir parler réellement en privé avec la Vérité. Il avait fait un échange de plus avec Lui pour leur permettre de rentrer sans en payer le prix. Il avait fait croire à sa mort et inquiétait tous ses amis de la congrégation dans le seul but de leur donner un moyen de retourner dans leur monde.

« Tu es irrécupérable. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort.

-Pas encore, il secoua doucement la tête.

-Son corps n'a pas disparu et son esprit y est toujours accroché mais la part Noah en lui tire pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la Porte.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! C'est pour ça que je suis là n'est-ce pas ?!

-Tu es là pour rentrer chez toi, contra doucement Allen.

-Je ne rentre pas sans toi ! Tu n'as pas encore passé la Porte alors je peux te ramener.

-Contre quoi Alchimiste ? »

La Vérité eut un petit sourire en coin. Contre toute attente Edward se calma. Il lui semblait que tout était plus ou moins prévu. Il ne savait pas, il ne saurait jamais, si la Vérité avait fait exprès de leur laisser cette chance mais la réponse à cette question il l'avait. Il l'avait toujours eu.

Edward leva le bras désignant la Porte dans son dos :

« Ma réponse est la même. Cette énorme chose, c'est bien assez suffisant pour ramener quelqu'un non ?

-Tu es prêt à sacrifier ton alchimie pour moi ?

-C'est si je te laissais ici que je sacrifierai quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'alchimie pour vivre. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Allen qui échangea un regard avec la Vérité. Soudain quelque chose remonta jusqu'aux pensés d'Edward.

« Tu as dis que je rentrais chez moi. Alors Harry et les autres ?

-Ils sont déjà chez eux.

-Comment se fait-il que je sois passé par ici avant ?

-C'était cet échange… »

Allen toucha sa joue qui était maintenant vierge de tout symbole. Edward se sentit mal. Allen avait échangé son dernier souvenir de Mana.

« C'était le prix pour pouvoir te suivre, si j'en avais la possibilité.

-La possibilité ? »

Allen ne répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait sacrifié son souvenir de Mana sans même être sûr de la décision que prendrait Edward. Cela montrait bien combien il avait évolué voulait vivre, que ce soit chez lui ou dans son monde. Edward secoua doucement la tête avant de finalement s'avancer pour attraper la main restante de son compagnon.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir autre part, je te ramène chez moi. »

Il savait qu'en ce moment même il était totalement égoïste. Allen avait des amis, ce dans deux mondes différents. En l'emmenant avec lui alors que l'arche n'existait plus, il lui retirait la possibilité de les rassurer sur sa situation. Allen le savait aussi, il avait pourtant lui aussi choisi cette solution. Il était même prêt à abandonner son propre monde, celui pour lequel il s'était battu, celui où il avait rencontré Mana et où il avait ses amis et famille.

En réponse à ses constatations Allen entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Je ne regrette pas.

-Ca va être dur.

-Je ne dis pas l'inverse, mais je sais qu'ils vont bien, c'est le plus important. Montre-moi ton monde. Tu me l'as promis. »

Edward tourna la tête vers la Vérité. Il ne fit pas mine de le retenir, ni même de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'ils auraient passé cette Porte, ils deviendraient alors simplement deux jeunes hommes comme les autres. Il n'y auraient plus d'alchimiste ni d'exorciste.

Honnêtement Edward n'arrivait pas à y croire mais il pouvait au moins essayer. Alors il se dirigea vers sa Porte et lâcha la main d'Allen pour joindre les deux siennes une dernière fois. Puis il les posa sur la clé de son alchimie.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard il se retrouvait au centre du quartier général de central. Là où il avait fait son cercle pour sauver Alphonse. En soit rien de plus logique. Il entendit des exclamations autour de lui et rapidement toute une troupe se précipita vers eux. Edward allait les calmer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient plus inquiets qu'agressifs. Il comprit en se tournant vers Allen.

La Vérité lui avait prit un bras, les conséquences s'en ressentaient maintenant. Cependant un médecin était déjà là et s'appliquait à arrêter l'hémorragie. Leur nouvelle vie commençait maintenant, et elle démarrait avec un passage obligatoire chez Winry. Elle pourrait ainsi lui indiquer où était son frère. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup à faire alors même qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver cependant Edward n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il était chez lui, avec la personne qu'il aimait, libre de toute guerre.

La vie commençait enfin pour eux.

* * *

Voilà, ceci était le dernier chapitre de Trop proche de la Vérité. J'espère que la fic vous aura plu. J'en suis personnellement plutôt contente. J'espère maintenant vous retrouver sur d'autre projet.

Que l'inspi soit avec vous.

Akary!


End file.
